


Warcraft dabbles

by Elowinn, Pharaoh362, Silverlily80090



Series: Dabble dumps! [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argus warcraft, Babies, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Closeted Character, Creampie, Death Knight, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragonkin, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finger Fucking, First Time, Forbidden Love, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Heavy Petting, Homophobia, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slavery, Spoilers, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin sex, Voyeurism, Warchief Garrosh, Wordcount: Over 150.000, Wordcount: Over 200.000, dragon dick, forced voyeurisum, lots of OCs-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 116
Words: 235,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowinn/pseuds/Elowinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlily80090/pseuds/Silverlily80090
Summary: There is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.*WILL POST WARNINGS PER CHAPTER IT CONCERNS*





	1. Finnik dabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Female blood elf/male orc Both original characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Blood Elf/Male Orc
> 
> Pronounced
> 
> Ash 
> 
> Fin-ICK

Asch was sitting in a warm cave with Thunders while their husbands went out hunting with the clan, Finnik and Asch were guests of the Frostwolves and Thrall had them stay close. Thunders was sitting snugly by the fire, nursing Thrall's third son, Phera.

 

The Warchief had been busy with his wife, her belly poked under the furs and Asch touched her own flat stomach, Thunders notices and giggles. "They will come, do not fear" Asch doubted that, showing it upon her face. Thunders shifts, and pretty purple skin hidden by her dress is revealed, a funny looking marking pasted on her belly. Asch tilts her head, blinking, "what is that there?" Thunders looks down, holding her son steady. "Oh! This?" The Nightelf pulls her robes down further, exposing a brown circle with symbols. Left was a small flame, the top was wind, the bottom was water, the right earth and in the middle of her stomach was a symbol for a lightening bolt.

  
"You'll think it's silly," she says while putting her son in the furs. "It's a blessing all Shamen paste on their mates, it's suppose to bring fertility...." Thunders runs her hands over it lovingly. "It must work, I've been given three boys!" Asch blinks, the ink looks washable, easily taken off. The brown contrasted the elves skin, but the mere fact of its being made Asch feel strange and jealous. Finnik was a Shamen too, he had never done such a thing. "It's to bring babes? When do you put it on?" Thunders fixes her robes back in place and answers with a cheery smile, "before we make love, Thrall draws the ink on, he's asking the elements to bless our coupling and quicken my womb. Now he just asks for another healthy babe." Thunders leans toward her, a sly smile, "he's wants a boy but I can ask the elements of things as well- I want a girl!" Her giggling only makes Asch frown more.

Finnik has never once tried this when they made love, Asch has tried Bloodelf remedies, herbs and salves, nothing has worked so far. Thunders didn't seem to notice her cloudy mood as the horns blew, the hunt has returned. The Wintersaber behind Thunders picks it's massive head up at the noise, looking lazily at the thin mouth of the cave, licking his teeth. Silver has been with Thunders for many years, though the Saber was young still it had aged with knowledge. Asch had been only recently chosen by one of the Frostwolf Cubs, the little beast was tripping on his paws and yipping at the entrance as the hunters passed. Asch had chosen Havoc as a fitting name for the creature.

When Thrall and Finnik returned they were smiling and boisterous, hauling a massive stag to the back of the cave "my love!" Thunders beckons as they place the beast on the table. Asch watches as the two embrace, politely because of their guests. Finnik chuckles warmly, washing his hands in a clay bowl full of water while watching them. Yellow-Ear saunters in with Snowsong, both wolves have their luscious chest fur and muzzles covered in pink from blood, Havoc yips and prances toward them. "I'll be back in the morning to help you skin the beast." Finnik says, Asch gathers herself, knowing that he wanted to part. to give Thrall and his wife the privacy.

The other Orc claps his hand on Finnik's shoulder, telling him to get rest and have a warm night. Thunders says a small goodbye and Asch shares it, Finnik ushers her out with his wolf not far behind, Havoc cradled in her massive jaw.

Asch's frown sets deep as they enter their cave, Finnik notices and tilts his head "what's wrong?" Finnik was a handsome man, Orc he may be but very pleasing to look at. His jaw was set and covered in a black beard, short and kept nice, it extended beside his ears and up to his matching hair. Finnik kept his hair long and in a fox tail, with two long trails that were threaded with feathers and beads, braided nice and tied simply. His eyes were a shade of blue, Asch could never tell which blue, they always seemed to change from laser to sky, then cobalt to ice. Right now they were warm and deep, like an ocean. His tusks were kept sharp, silver rings were cut through them and placed around, much like the matching earrings he wore on his tall ears.

  
Asch never thought she would marry an Orc, a Bloodelf was suppose to marry another Bloodelf, and have pretty babies. Not an Orc. Asch was peachy skinned and green eyed, pale snow hair and had a perky nose. She was small compared to her husband, his arm was bigger then her torso, but that hadn't stopped her from loving him. Though, she was angry with him now.

Asch huffs, staring at him with squinting eyes, Finnik holds his hands out to her, but she arches away. "Thrall places a blessing on Thunders' womb every time they make love- she says it's a Shamen thing. Why don't you?" Finnik looks shocked, then confused and strange all at once, as if he doesn't understand her question. "What?" He manages through winded surprise, Asch narrows her eyes further and props her hand on her hip, "I know you know what I mean Finnik! It's a fertility symbol! Why don't you do it to me?! Don't you want me having your babies?!" Finnik stares at her with big eyes, those blue beautiful eyes, he stumbles over his words before whispering: "you... Want to have m-my babies...?"

  
Asch ignores his question and throws her hands up, "it probably doesn't even work does it? But the mere fact you didn't think to do it makes me upset! You don't want a family do you?" Again, Finnik's expression continues to spiral into deeper confusion and he asks the same again, "you... You really want my babies?" Asch scowls deeply. "Of course I do! What did you think I wouldn't? I'm not barren or too small- if that's what you're worried about! I can carry an Orc child! I married a Clan leader- I know what that means you know! You need an heir!" Asch was steaming, almost yelling at him as she ended her rant.

Whether or not Asch wanted a baby was out of her control, she had to have one so Finnik's clan had another leader, that was her duty, like her mother always said. _Spread your legs and breed, little one_. _It's your duty as a wife to give your husband sons_. Asch had been told this before, she knew it was expected of her, even more then it would have, now she was married to an important man. Her mother would be proud if she knew, disgusted by the fact he was an Orc, but still proud. Bloodelves crave status and power, Asch didn't much. Finnik has given her the ear of the Warchief and great standing. Though he was an Orc, her father would say _power was power._ Asch does not believe her father would be pleased with Finnik.

"I... I didn't think you..." He was slow, like his brain was catching up. "That you... I'm an Orc..." Asch snorts at this "I know that! What of it?" Finnik stares at her as if she was crazy "it's one thing to marry an Orc... You're a Bloodelf, their babies aren't... Orcs" Asch's mouth hangs open, then snaps shut. _Finnik thought..._

"Finnik Hellhammer I married you because I like Orcs! Do you think I'd hate our baby because it might look like you?!" There was shame ghosting his face and Asch knew without him saying it that it was exactly his thought. Orcs may not be the most attractive when compared to Bloodelves, but if she wanted to marry her own kind her father would have saw to it. Finnik was quiet, probably embarrassed by himself and his foolish words. Asch sighs, softening a little, "I married a silly man." Finnik perks up as she walks toward him and touches his face with soft fingers, cupping his cheeks. "This is why you're so afraid to fill my womb? That a pretty Bloodelf shouldn't be reduced to carry an Orc baby?" She makes a _tisking_ sound and runs her thumb across his furry cheek, ruffling his groomed beard. "I want to give you litters Finnik, our babies will be as handsome as their father, as strong too. Let me give you sons." Finnik looks dizzy from her words, but bounces back with a deep growl and picks her up in one swift motion.

  
Asch gasps as shes picked off the ground like nothing. Finnik grabs her bottom in his hands and squeezes the flesh, carrying her to the big bed full of furs. She's dropped with playful roughness, his gaze unblinking and lustful. Asch yips as her dress is pushed upward roughly with his hands, "my pretty mate." Finnik says lovingly, smelling her skin and kissing her belly, "stay put." He says before vanishing into the room.

"You want my baby? I'll give it to you pretty elf." Finnik rips the silky dress and throws the remnant on the cave floor. His other hand is poised to paint with the clay like paste. It was artful and felt warm, her pink belly was marred with the funny substance and Finnik muttered a few prays in Orcish before smiling devilishly at Asch. His fingers rub between her folds, running slick and easy, "so wet." Asch whimpers as his fingers probe.

  
It didn't take long for Finnik to find himself atop her, thrusting his cock between her thighs and sucking lewd marks into her flesh. "N-Not where they can s-see." She moans helplessly, arching her neck into his preying mouth. Asch was thrashing about under him, moaning and shaking as he fucks into her with abandon, her little hips try and match him, but Finnik traps her, forcing her still. She protests, trying harder, but the little elf is no match for him, so she whines and nips his skin. Finnik snarls, ripping himself away from Asch before flipping her onto her belly. Asch gasps as he pushes his full length back inside her, his wide hands forcing her hips up to him. Asch's back was bowed harshly, Finnik's hips jolt her forward and Asch shivers with pleasure.

Her mother had promised pain from this, warned her to be good and wait for her husband to finish. Finnik never finished without her and he never hurt her. Finnik always assured her pleasure over his own. Orcs were savage and carnal in their couplings, Asch's body was used and spent each time Finnik had his way, but it didn't feel like what her mother described. It didn't feel like he was taking what was rightfully his, not abusing her body for his pleasure and need. It felt like they were _one_ , that he was sharing with her. Asch felt equal, even as he bent her over like a dog and held her down with a firm hand. Asch could easily break free and have Finnik beneath her, he would surly enjoy the sight of his little mate in his lap but Asch liked the warm feeling of his body looming over her.

Wives of Orcs were equal to each other in their culture, in estate and titles, what Finnik was, Asch was as well. She was granted wife of the clan, named so and commanded the respect. If Asch had married one of her own, she would have been the wife of _them_ and her estate would be flooded into _his_.

Asch had been given power she had no idea how to wield, but Thunders had said it wasn't pertinent she need too. Much like her own culture, it would be Finnik who would do it for her, though it was nice to have the choice. So Asch was content with her power as she was pressed to the sheets and rammed into. Finnik was rough with her, but it never hurt. Hopefully soon, with much vigor and Shamen spells, she would be clan mother and carry their first baby.

Finnik's breath was ragged and short, "I want to have you all night" he whispers into her ear, tugging the tip. Asch jolts, a straggled noise escaping her gaping mouth. Her eyes were half lidded and cloudy as Finnik lewdly swipes his tongue along her spine, the familiar burn in her stomach coming back as he thrusts deeper. Petting her hip with his hand, slowly moving to tease her cunt with the blunt of his finger.

"H-Harder! Deeper! Please!" She babbles, Finnik's finger swirls around her nub, humming. "Too hard and I'll break you" his voice was strained, but he chuckles anyway. Asch thrashes, head shaking, wiggling her hips into him. Finnik's cock shoves deeper inside, but his pace doesn't grow, Asch huffs angrily. Finnik could hurt her, she knew that danger when she met him. Knows it now as he's on top of her. She can't help but tingle at the thought, no male elf could, no matter how rough, they could never hurt her like an Orc might. Finnik was a powerhouse of bulky muscle and strength. Orcs were built for abuse and tremendous labors. Bloodelves were dainty, even men. Asch wasn't suppose to like rough and harsh sex, she was soft and sweet, certainly not suppose to get sweaty and have muck painted on her pretty skin. Mother would hate Finnik, she knew it with all her being. Daddy would roll over and die if he heard his baby girl liked being fucked on her belly like a bitch in heat.

Daddy would try and kill Finnik when they met, but the two had to meet at some point. Asch couldn't pretend they didn't exist. Her brother Eli might be harsh, probably fight with Finnik. Finnik would go easy on him, because now her stupid brother was his family and Orc's treasure family. No matter how foolish. Asch enjoyed the simplistic nature of Orc's, they took care of one another and loved the earth. Bloodelves were tricky and underhanded, it was exhausting to deal with the politics. Orc's were straightforward, they fight, they make up, foulness forgotten. Bloodelves never forget slights, no matter how small. Asch's neighbor still scowls at her, because Asch had stepped on flowers. Asch paid for the replacement and apologized, but that doesn't matter to elves.

Asch would be tired and sore tomorrow, but she had been today as well, she cornered Finnik each chance she got, because they wouldn't get to when they arrived in Silvermoon. Daddy might not even let them sleep in the same room. Asch hoped not. Orc men get uneasy when their mates aren't by their side, at least from past experiences they don't. Asch knows Finnik is snappy when she isn't around, _she tempers him_ as he likes to praise, keep him stable and in tune with the elements.

Finnik would be restless in a bed without her and be snappy because of sleepless nights. He has been before when she couldn't be with him, Thrall says he's near insufferable, but Thrall is the same way. All Orcs must be. Thunders says so too. Asch hasn't met many other wives to confirm her theory further.

  
Asch gasps loudly as Finnik picks her up and holds her too him. Growling in her ear, Asch crashes with him, feeling his cock throb and gush inside her, cupping her belly.

_Xxx_

Finnik rode close to her on Yellow-ear as Asch held the reins of her Hawkstrider. Thrall and Thunders had let them part, they were close to Silvermoon now and Finnik became grumpy. "They aren't _that_ awful," Asch huffs, knowing it didn't matter to him. Finnik gives her a long stare before answering, "liar. Your father might think I'm your guard but we have to tell them. They will be awful." Asch bit her lip, her father didn't know about their marriage, he wouldn't like it anyway and call it fake. Without the papers or proof, Finnik and Asch weren't married by Bloodelf standards. Though their union was very real to Trolls, Orcs, Tauran _and_ Forsaken, her father would scoff and say that getting married by a Shamen surrounded by dirt could hardly count as an actual ceremony, dismissing the whole thing.

Asch was worried, Finnik took her virginity the night they married, her father would be furious since he'd consider her unmarried. He would say horrible things to him and call Asch a whore. He had done so before to her little sister Vela, after she had only kissed the bread makers boy. Asch had later found out through her giggling sister that he had not only just kissed her. Asch had giggled with her, knowing the boy was harmless and out for her sisters best interest, but having no estate Vela couldn't marry him. Father wouldn't allow it and seek out a better match, unknowing Vela was spoiled. Asch's father had tried with her many times, desperately trying too get her too marry, he could make the match, but could not force her to say yes.

It frustrated him, so much in fact that he had grown to disregard his first daughter. Donating his time to Eli instead, also forgoing Vela for being _a lost cause and a whore_ , so he says. Eli was his golden child, blond and sculpted. Eli never disappointed their father, but still loved his sisters, sometimes even attempting to quell their fathers rage when wrought against either sister, _usually_ it worked. Asch was certain when she bought her Orc husband into the mix to meet her dear parents that Eli's skill against their father would not work in the slightest.

Silvermoon was dazzling, colored in bright pearl whites and lavish sheer silks, from deep blood reds to velvet purple. Asch was always taken by it, Finnik was scowling harshly at everything that passed him. The wolf her husband was riding looked as uneasy as her master. Asch tuts, sighing while looking at him, "please my love, we'll get through this." Finnik snorts, "maybe." He still looks fowl "thank gods I didn't get you pregnant. They'd have my head." Asch puckers and straightens, hiding no anger she felt for his statement.

By the sheepish gulp, he knew as well. "Asch... you know what they would say." Asch did. They would say it was rape and make a huge seen, shame Finnik and possibly disown her.

Her home was the biggest in the district, her guards greeted her, ushering them inside. "I'll take your mounts," Asch gave him the reins of her Hawkstrider, while Finnik snarls. "She is no mount!" The guard upturns his nose, "the wolf cannot go inside." Finnik juts his jaw, "Yellow, off be back by sun down." The wolf would find a place to sleep, Asch watched her trail off with simple twitch of her tail and Finnik stood tall by Asch's side. "Is Eli home?" The guard smiles lightly, "yes, the young master is in the flower grounds with Lady Vela." Asch smiles, looking at Finnik. "Let's go see them, come." Asch tugs him, knowing by heart the way. Finnik loved nature as a Shaman, Asch could feel his shoulders relaxing as they cut through the trees and flowers.

Asch perked up when she saw the black fluffed hair of her sister peaking out of a cherry tree. "Vela!" Finnik let her go and sauntered quietly behind as the other girl jumped up, flowers of all color in her bushy hair "Asch?" Vela gasps, "Eli, Asch is home!" Another elf emerges, hair full of blossoms, winding around his long pale hair. "And she's brought ah- she's brought someone!" Vela comes to her sister, hugging her tightly, Finnik stays close behind. Asch looks at him, flushed cheeks and pretty smile. "Eli, Vela this is my husband. Finnik Hellhammer." The two look at him with the same wide green eyes, blinking at his frame like they had never seen an Orc. Maybe that was true, maybe the two had never. Yet, they surprised him and smiled, Vela giggling "my, we thought she'd never." Eli says teasingly "a mysterious adventurer is he?" Eli chuckles warmly, "Asch said she was always going to marry an adventurer." Asch colors brightly at this, Finnik eases, offering a smile himself. "I am, in fact I found her on one of many exploits. Caught in a tree." Eli goads him into telling the full story, completely revealing in his little sisters embarrassment.

"And she doesn't drive you crazy?" Finnik sits on the stones, "of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED   
> Sept 30/17


	2. Thrall dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrall/Original female nightelf

Asch's plump lips parted, the sweat caked against her brow, clothes tattered and hair matted. Her own breath was loud, crackling along the fire. Each breath was a labor, her fingers tingled, drained raw. Her magic was wasted, exhausted from the fight.

 

 

"Stormwind owes you a great debt," a deep, proud voice booms behind her back, Asch stares, teeth clinched, staring wide milky sliver eyes at the smoking, melted rocks that was once a crucial part of the city. The guards and people alike still trying to control the fires, trying desperately to avoid the chasms. Nobles helped the poorest of the proud stone capital, cleaning the rubble and sharing bread, rations and tired smiles.

 

 

They had won. _For now._

 

 

"Owes me nothing. This isn't my home." She came from the life tree, the deep beautiful city of Dranassus, it was saved from the onslaught of the destroyer, surely the life tree would be set ablaze, helpless Nightelves forced to flee and watch their queen do the same, helpless to halt the burn. The beautiful lush burned right through, a mound of wounded earth bare to the world, once the home. Where would they go if not for mistake of Deathwing.

 

The deep voice laughed, the king, homely and true, "you're this cities healer. Your home as much as mine." Expect Varian built it, with his wife. Made it into a glorious monument to the Alliances power, sheltering all who stood under its banner.

 

Asch let Varian's work burn to the ground, let people be consumed by the falling pearl stone and die because her shields weren't _long_ enough to reach them.

 

Her fingers twitched, throbbed from severe burns, terrible welts that would leave marks on her lavender skin. "Come" the King touched her arm, cool against her heated skin, over heated skin. The fires were intense.

 

"You need to eat, sleep and tomorrow accept a great honor, one few possess." The lions talon, stripped off the Kings crowning kill. Tradition was for each king to kill a game lion, Varian had spent months long until he returned. The pelt was stripped and used in his wedding bed, given to his wife and the bones were crafted into armor and swords, to give to his most trusted. The lions talon would grant her clemency from the Horde, if she were stupid enough to be caught. Any who hold the talon present it to any under Horde banner and are granted immediate audience with their Warchief.

 

Both sides, Horde and Alliance agreed this was a fair channel, those owner of the trinket were safely returned home, both believing in the importance of the person. No harm would be done to them. Asch didn't know what the Horde used, Thrall had never given one out, that she knew of, nor did Varian ever approve or oversee the ceremony, she was the first in hundreds of years.

 

Asch did not care for the honor, her place was at the side of the King, if she dare explore the kingdoms she wouldn't venture where the talon would be useful to her. It was invaluable to those who did venture, if the holder wasn't set through the proper channels it was an act of war that the offended party was allowed to act upon. The Alliance and Horde were always at a perfect stand still.

 

 

The morning came with the bleats of trumpets and finicky maids, the King had a seamstress create something for her. It was pale white, the maids let her look at it hanging from the mirror, white and ivory. A crown of leaves from her home land trees sat delicately upon a pillow of lush silk. The boots were long, knee high and given a tall heel, Asch had never walked in a heel before. She didn't wish for this award, but she dare not look a fool while receiving it.

 

The gown had a long train, lions dancing in pearl along the edges, Asch slipped out of her simple night dress and waited for the maids to dress her. Humans weren't very tall, they used stools and the dress didn't touch the ground until it slid on her. It hid all her indecencies, but the white mesh didn't hide her skin, it wasn't suppose too.

 

Another girl, plain faced and brown eyed set to her hair, threading sugar blooms, falcon feathers and beads to hold them in place. They didn't weigh anything when her hair was finally dropped, flowing free. the deep purple swayed and tickled the small of her back through the tight netted fabric. Some of the girls helping out her put herself together marveled at the sight of her, as if she was Elune herself. Asch felt strange, she was used to robes and dresses, but this felt wrong. Like someone was dressing her as a bride for a wedding. It made her face burn when the guards came for her, their faces were hidden but the sound of their armor halt squeaking as they flinch after looking at her. It was no secret that human men liked the exotic looks of Draenei and Nightelves. Asch was also no exception to their lust, she knew this and their eyes stayed on her, as if she couldn't see them gawking like fools.

 

"Come my lady, the King awaits" the first said, the other stuttered like an imbecile.

 

The white pillars stood proud, two arm lengths apart, each had a long cloth banner wound around it, blue with a gold trim. The hall was stuffed full of people, King Varian stood at the throne, the party around his was colorful as it was diverse. Her own queen stood at his right, Tyrande Whisperwind was beautiful, smiling like a mother would at her own children's accomplishments, and in kind Thrall stood, wearing much the same as he did in battle, absent the hulking Doomhammer he possessed.

 

The Warchief's shoulders were tight as he looked at her, bright Aqua eyes bore into her with purpose, sizing her as if to call off the honor. It surprised Asch as he softly smiled, bowing his head to her, an honor itself. The Shaman King is heard to be gracious with his friends and immortal to his enemies. Asch blinks at him, before smiling faintly, sharing in the secret joy as others paid them no mind.

 

 

"Today we present the lions talon to the savior of the Alliance!" Asch hardly held a scoff and a snarky retort of how that _couldn't be true_ , the King was boisterous, smiling despite the impending horror and war looming upon them, Asch reminded herself this was a happy occasion.

"She shielded our city, faced the destroyer himself and forced him to flee by her own hand! Too you Asch Greendeer!" Many cheered as the Archmage Khadgar etched the magic symbols, allowing the glow to seep through his fingertips, his pale hand looked askew by the magic, such as most that practiced the disciplines of arcane. It passed to Varian, equally looking odd as it flamed to life with blue, then Thrall took it with a pluck of green fingers, red sprung between the digits and the Warchief watched the colors dance. White, blue and red coloring his hand and flashing on his face. Asch watched Thrall.

 

 

His brow seeped into his eye line, before snapping up, he was watching _her._

 

"My lady Greendeer," his rough, grounded voice sounds loud, another secret smile. Asch listened with her long ears as he padded forward with far more grace then an Orc should possess, hardly heard and much like her own people. The big hand hung in the air, flatted, save for twitching meaty digits. Asch carefully swept the talon up, Thrall staring into her blank eyes as she did his raging blue.

 

"My home is yours," his voice was low, so low that Varian and none others caught the sound of him even speaking, instead they erupted into cheers and hoots, excited for the hero feast and the celebrations. Many needed it, to forget, to drink. To drink to forget. Asch was one of those very people.

 

 

The party was in full swing, Asch watched from the side of the King all the dancing and laughing, putting on a face and smiling until it hurt her cheeks. All while drowning her misery in harsh, dry liquid. Varian wasn't paying her attention, he hadn't noticed how grim her fake smiles really were, what her laugh really showed. He paid no heed to her as she grabbed a _far_ too full cup of wine and sauntered off, wobbling down the stairs to somewhere dark, where none would look, none would see her cry.

 

One _did_ notice and begun to follow soundlessly.

 

Asch's head was too clear for her liking, no matter how much she forced down. Nightelves were resistant to human liquor, it made her stomach churn, bread from hours ago felt like a lead weight as she carelessly slipped out of the party, finding some dusty underused room. A guest bed for visiting nobles, the wine slopped on the floor and lumped with the dust, making a gooey puddle Asch didn't care about.

 

The priest sighs loudly, the talon caught between her breasts, the train of white cloth caught around her legs, she pulled at it, trying best to untangle it without damage. It only served to frustrate her more as it continued to weave uncooperative.

 

A snorting laugh caught her attention, more wine spills, splashing some sheet covered chair and staining the pale fabric with deep red, "quite the trap is it?" The voice belonged to Thrall, Asch stood pathetically, twisted in her own dress, dryly staring at his smug look and crossed arms, like he was mocking a child.

 

Asch turns herself, turning the fabric tighter to her legs, pitching the skin. His hair was simpler now, braided without the metal bangles and his clothes were simpler, armor hiding away with wherever his Doomhammer was.

 

"Stop twisting little elf, let me help," his steps were soundless again, Asch let him close, holding her arms away from her hips as he went about trying to figure out the mess. What was dress and what was train. His hands weren't shy, they carefully pulled the fabric away, Asch could feel the dress loosen. Suddenly it dawned on her how warm those hands truly were, they weren't hot like the fires of Deathwing, but cozy and heated, like a lovers embrace. Her thoughts stopped there as his head of black hair came up and his eyes were on her again, proud smile upon his chiseled face.

 

"You're free, my lady." The comment made her laugh, he bowed comically forward, thick braids brushing the floor. "Free" Asch toyed with the word, pruning her lips, then as he rose up again. Asch let herself spin, the heavy fabric of her skirt dusting his feet and ankles, Thrall hummed out his laughter. "Much to much to drink have you, little elf?" The warm green hand stole away her wine and brought it to his own lips, drinking full two gulps and setting the now empty cup aside in a filthy table full of dust, almost disturbing it up into the air.

 

"You just wanted it" Asch found her good humor coming back each time his smile grew, finding that she wanted to pull fits of laughter from the Orc in kind. Thrall smirked at the teasing.

 

"You let me have it" he baited.

 

"Did I?" She adds.

 

Thrall nods confidently, easily finding the chair next to the table, settling down among the caking dust without a care. "I took it, you didn't ask for it back." His logic was correct, Asch scowled playfully, sitting herself into the opposite chair, the dress be dammed. "You stole you mean?" Her words came out as a scornful mother, chiding a child, but Thrall seemed urged on rather then reprimanded by them.

 

"I'll get you another, hmm?" His tone was light and his brow raised in flirtation, Asch didn't dare assume it to be true however. "Much to much to drink have you, _little Orc?_ " Her words oozed mocking, as she repeated his scold, abridging his voice with a cooing. Thrall's playful smile deepened into a sinful smirk, "I assure you there is nothing little about me, pretty elf." Asch knew she wasn't drunk enough to continue to imagine his words weren't implying naughty implications, she _dared_ believe he was flirting with her.

 

 

"I suppose you'll have to prove it to me," she purrs, Thrall looks at her with dark eyes, lustful and blown, but his head shakes free. "Lady Greendeer-" " _Asch_ ," he falters at the correction.

 

"Asch," he nods lightly, "we are drunk. I cannot..." He didn't finish, nor did she need him too. Asch felt no disappointment, rather, attraction to his chastity. Humans had no such restraint. "I was..." He stops himself again, looking at the gooey lump of wine and dust that begun to seep into the oak wood, staining it's purity. "I'm staying in the city, until we are certain Deathwing is no longer a threat. If you would like to accompany me, the gardens are beautiful?" Asch licked her lips, faintly tasting wine and something harsher she had earlier, while in thought.

 

"Are you... Do you wish to _court_ me, Warchief?" Her eyes watched critically as the green of his cheeks colored slightly, "if you'll allow me?" There was no shyness in his answer. "I am Alliance?" He shrugs one massive shoulder.

 

"I am no longer _truly_ Warchief of the Horde. Even so... It would not sway me. I have seen much of you, your talents and promise. It does not bother me so that you are of enemy blood."

 

Asch let his words seep down like water in soil, he had been watching her, thinking of her. Thrall was a handsome creature, none so gathered her attention like he had, none of her own kind or any Alliance alike.

 

"I expect flowers. Nightelf men make beautiful arrangements to impress courting mates."

 

 

A tiny almost timid smile broke into a grin, "I shall have much to impress you with, then."

 

 

As the chief healer of Stormwind, Asch had many duties, that of healing the wounded, advise the King and teach the young how to harness the powerful magicks that would bulks them into the next generation of priest. Today was no exception, orders were barked and Asch glared at each student who presumed not paying attention was a good idea.

 

Another bout of quiet snickers and Asch _snapped._

 

"You are healers! Dignified and poise. Not laughing fools! Will you think it's funny when a comrade dies?!"

 

There was utter silence.

 

Then a long, deep laugh that had Asch snarling, then blazing with embarrassment as her students awed at the mighty Warchief laughing at their teacher.

 

"Healing the wounded is a noble deed, a heavy burden. You do best to heed Lady Greendeer's every word." His eyes were bright and kind, "you will find no better." Asch was thankful that her students were so fixed upon the hulking Orc, her face was aflame and even her lavender skin could not mask the bright red washing over her nose, tipping to the points of her long ears.

 

"Dismissed!" Thrall stood at the mouth of the entrance, mocking her with a teasing smile as each student clambered out of the room, tripping over hooves and toes as they scuttled passed the Shaman.

 

"You are to harsh, pretty elf," Asch hisses, grabbing her cloak from the grand chair behind her massive desk. "Don't you dare!" He looked ever so playful as he marched toward her, a coy smile resting between his ivory tusks. "I dare," before Asch could growl back, his hand presented something to her.

 

It looked tiny in his hand, an artfully crafted gray stone in the shape of a flower, a beautiful rose, carved with a steam and few thrones, pointed leaves to match under the winding petals.

 

"It is no arrangement, but my culture gifts carved pieces," his smile was bashful. "Warriors give their women prized beasts, slew to show prowess. Nightelves believe life precious, I did not believe you'd appreciate that." Asch stared unblinkingly at the rock rose, a shuttering breath passed between them and she shot her eyes up to him, his expression hopeful and on edge.

 

"You... You made this?" He nods slowly, assuring her such. "It's beautiful!" Thrall juts his hand toward her, she knew her eagerness showed then as she scooped the finely carved rock from him. It was heavier then she imagined it to be, his dainty fingers cradled the head, petrified it would break at the slightest sway.

 

The garden was long and the rush of water from the fall close by them aided the serenity. Thrall was guiding her through, to the stones and flowers, smiling quietly as she marveled at the new surroundings, having never bothered to come before.

 

His warm green hand pressed like a grounding weight against her back, nice and sweet, but it gave her a nasty thought, one that she voiced to him quickly.

 

"Do you truly wish to bind to me?" A fair question Asch felt needed an answer, he paused, fingers twitching, as if they were about to retract. They didn't and his face became determined, as resolve much like the stone rose clutched delicately in her opposite hand.

 

"I do, do you not?" The idea of having a mate, a mate as powerful as he, it was enough to make her forget he was of the Horde. They had fought side by side when the rise of Deathwing had come, he must have been intrigued by her, watching her as she thought before. Asch paid no one mind, she healed wounds, protected her city and went about tirelessly, caring about nothing but her goal, her duty.

 

"It is a very poor decision. Much to risk, more so for someone you hardly know..." Her words did not phase him it seems, the hard look kept, his handsome face set, but his eyes acknowledged her worry, showing a pang of concern for her point.

 

"Orcs choose mates for strength, for breeding," Thrall's voice was prideful, the Warchief came out in every word as he spoke of his people. "Stories of my father were told to me when I rose to command the Horde. He chose my mother because he believed her stronger then him." Asch worried her lip, "but she was an Orc. They were not so complicated as we." Her interruption gave him pause.

 

 

Asch knew of Thrall, met him few times before the rise, Varian having business with him, he was always kinder to her them most, but Asch had no knowledge of his feelings. It seemed to all make sense now, his soft smiles she interpreted as good faith now we're secret pinning. His deep bows and gentle words, all because he felt love for her, something Asch was always too daft to see.

 

"Do you truly believe any of our people will accept us after they discover our courtship?" Asch did not mean to sound harsh, but it was a risk she could not consider. Varian would strip her of her title, ban her from the cities. Thrall may have sparked heart aching feelings deep within her, but her life was one of healing, one of protecting, her own life was given to support the Alliance, she could not be so selfish as to think they could become mates.

 

"I have admired you from afar for to long, Asch." Her name upon his lips made her breath escape her lungs in one fleeting, shaky gasp. The hand tightened and pulled her crashing into his breast, the rose bumped between their bodies and her hands sought purchase into the meat of his green hide.

 

Asch's skirts swirled at the sudden wind, the harsh blast shook the brush, carrying petals off their buds and leaves from their branches. Thrall was creating a winding storm around them.

 

Asch's lips part, his body was firm, radiating fires hotter then lava. The wind blew fiercely through her hair, she looks up then at him. "This is asking for trouble," she weakly smiles, almost laughing at his raised brow. "I should like to see its answer," his playful tone returned with the incline of his head.

 

He kisses her.

 

The wind rushed around them, Thrall's hands snaked beyond her cloak, resting against her hips with a possessive grip, Asch mewls. It felt like he was the only thing from stopping the wind from carrying her away.

 

 

_Xxx_

 

Asch sits upon Thrall's stone chair, digging her fingers into the charred, rounded stone of the arm rests, her Warchief would only be the Horde's leader for another five days before formally stepping down to better things, for the sake of Azeroth.

 

The King, the Warchief, the _Nightelfs_ mate was on his knees, face buried in her cunt, at the foot of his throne.

 

"G-Go'el!" His natural name shuttered from her lips and his flat, expansive tongue licked eagerly at her insides, lapping at her juices like a kitten would milk.

 

Asch had never felt more powerful in her life, Thrall contently told her he choose her for her strength, but though she herself could not see the potential in her, like most did.

 

_Now_ she felt powerful, sitting his her mates stone chair, arguably the most powerful man at her feet, pleasuring her with his skillful tongue. Asch's mewls echo down the vast hall, loud and unabashed, he called his guard away, _wanting to have her for himself_ he said.

 

And this was his idea of having her.

 

_Xxx_

Asch slumps, looking at all the letters, worries and complaints of both _Stormwind and Orgrimmar_ , a tasked duty she intended to fulfill, but reading over plight after plight was getting to hard to bare. Her fair mind suddenly changed to one of over kindness, wishing to give each person what they asked for, pleads for, but she could not, had not the resources for such willful ventures.

 

The table in Thrall's counsel room was full of documents, of Stormwind, Orgrimmar and the like. Her lesson plan for her class was scattered under all the sent letters she must reply too, those were also hidden under requests from their armies, the Vanguard asking for a few hundred shields.

 

Asch sat alone in the room, ripping at her hair and cursing as she lost her spot, reading what Khadgar had sent, in the sea of parchment it was almost impossible to find. "I am no good at this!" Her voice filled out the empty room, hatred came in waves. Asch despised being unable to help, help was something she had done for Varian, but both it seemed far too much to bare, each affairs of the kingdoms were divided. Asch lost what was Alliance and what was Horde a long time ago, now the concerns and requests were scattered and it would take hours to undo it, just so she could start all over again.

 

"Asch?" Thrall had an unmistakable voice, his worried tone was clear and concise. Asch felt herself crumble in the chair, unable to fix the mess that spread across the rooms wide war table.

 

Little red men were drowning in her sea of words.

 

"I've confused everything!" Her whine was clear, picking uselessly at thick paper, crumpling the edges. "I don't know how it got like this! It was all perfect before I went and ruined it!" Vol'jin had been helping her bring all the different letters and commands here, but they were sorted together. Alliance mixed with Horde and Asch tired to pluck through it, soon plies of all sorts of things sprouted around the table, soon Asch couldn't make much sense if it.

 

Varian had been merciful about their mating, so long as she knew her duty was to _Stormwind_ as well as her new home, he expected nothing less then exquisite from his flawless priestess. Asch had told Thrall that she could handle some of his affairs, dabbling in discrepancies and pleas, though Vol'jin had also given her armory forms to look over and adjust, handled for the first month.

 

Then this month had come in a mess of mixed up mail. Now she had to deal with her students papers, letters, Stormwinds pile and as well as Orgrimmars, she had done this with ease before. Now it was like learning a whole set of new rules. Asch had to be fair to the Alliance, while providing arms for the Horde, to fight against them. A priest cares for all life and having to give weapons to both sides of people was almost a burden she could not bare, giving them the tools to kill one another, loving both their sides with equal measure.

 

Thrall came to her, taking the papers from her hands, settling them down in the mountain in front of them. "Breath, pretty elf," Asch did as told, his hands rubbed aches out of her shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes and quelling the throb in her head.

 

"It was a mess already, I heard." He comments softly, keeping to his task and prodding his fingers deep into the hidden skin of her shoulders. "Wrynn expects you do his job for him, but my Horde is nothing to concern yourself with," Asch shakes her head, head rattling from the ache. "They are my people too. I knew when we joined that I also married your duties."

 

Thrall rumbles a deep laughter, _"as have I, it seems."_

 

Asch turns to eye him questionably, he shrugs, a present smile resting between his massive tusks.

 

"Varian wishes to meet with me, on neutral ground of course." Asch scowls at the stone walls, "what?"

 

"He seems too want terms, of what I do not know," Thrall divulges, grinding his palms into the meat of her shoulders.

 

Varian wants terms _of what?_ What duty of hers was forcefully passed onto him? Asch knew her husband didn't have any answers, the Stormwind King was always so vague. Thrall kisses the messy top of her head sweetly before dragging a chair toward her spot in the grand chair, one he usually sits in. He found this to be an interesting change of pace, but it was nothing new, he would work to her whim as always.

 

"Let us sort through this together?" His wife looks like she wants to protest, but it doesn't reach words. It was a long moment before anything was said, and Asch tiredly accepted his assistance, promising soon after that she would get better.

 

"My love, I'm sure you will."

 

It had taken most of their afternoon and some of their night to finally fix everything to organized piles of paper. Thrall had only begun answering an invite when Asch snaked her way into his hold, bumping his arm and shaking ink onto the fresh parchment. "Take me to bed," her shiny eyes were consumed with sleep, a smudged ink blot colored her purple cheek.

 

Asch nuzzled lazily at his neck, curling like a cat into his lap and clutching his robes, Thrall was glad then that he had the forethought to remove his Doomarmor before seeking her out.

 

The former Warchief listened to his wife's request, looping his arms around her knees and back, cradling her tired body into his warm hide. The guards, usually loud and talkative were silent as he passed with the drowsy Nightelf. Thrall nodded to each one of them in thanks.

 

Their room was vast and Thrall brought her right to their bed, bringing her under the thick furs. He held back a throaty laugh as she yawned, hands pawing for him. Thrall bent to her will, letting her pull him too her, snugly under the furs.

 

"Hmm I love you," she says into throat, "I love you too."

 

Thrall doesn't move in his sleep, he stays still and wakes easily, Asch often moves, her restless body wiggles and turns, it hardly ever wakes him. Thrall wasn't sure how close too morning it was when he awoke because his wife lifted from his grasp. "My love?" His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but the Nightelfs eyes were shiny and sliver, able to see without a problem.

 

" _Quiet!_ Why do you bother us?" Her hissing demands registered in his mind and he launches up, arm cradled around her flat stomach, his personal guard is standing close by and one of Asch's appointed maids shifts nervously in her feet, a brown Orc named Adca, young and careless. Asch liked her well enough, claiming her mistakes will help her learn.

 

"I was told to my lady, he insisted of me!" His wife's shiny eyes narrow at her cryptic words, "speak wholes, too early for riddles." Thrall knew when Asch's patients ran thin, not often, but they had now.

"The pink king of Stormwind! He is here! Demanding you meet him now." Her hurried voice squeaks, "he has a small army! Nothing that can take the city-but I was told but it's an act of war!"

 

Asch is cursing in her strange homeland language, leaving the bed abruptly and causing her maid to stumble back, Thrall is also throwing the covers back. "Start a fire, get my cloak an you-" she points at the excoriated guard, "out!" Thrall can see his guard hesitate, looking at him for the same command, his wife snaps, "now! I'm your _queen_ damn you, out!" His armor clinks as he escapes and Thrall smiles proudly at the back of his wife, finally taking her proper mantle.

 

"Did the idiot say what he wanted?" Asch's maid helps her knot her hair above her head, making sure it didn't get in the way while she dresses, Thrall listens intently, equally annoyed as he buckles on his armor, Doomhammer sitting at his feet.

 

"No, my lady he demanded of you, when the guards would let him inside he asked for an envoy, of me." Thrall stares at her bare ass as she strips.

 

"Did he threaten you?"

 

There was a pregnant pause.

 

_"Self righteous bastard!"_ Her taught frame wiggles into a silk robe,"coming to my home and threatening my people!" Something primal in Thrall's stomach made him like the sound of her words. Her long purple hair was brushed fine down her back and a single feather was threaded into it, she's shoving her boots on just as he finishes attaching the last shoulder piece.

 

"I'll kill him!" Thrall snorts, looking at his furious mate, "you will not-"

 

"I will! The insufferable fool, you could take this as a deregulation of war!" Her hands are viciously waving, "I won't." He assures, "I married one of his people not five moon ago." Asch stares angrily at him, though he knows she isn't angry, at him in the very least.

 

Snowsong rides them too the city gates, the huge doors shut for the night, only open just enough for Thrall and his wolf to fit through. Standing too close was Varian and his vanguard, one that the former Warchief knew Asch should be standing in, rather then by his side, stroking Snowsongs great mane. Thrall shouldn't have been surprised his pet had taken to Asch, Nightelves had a special way with nature and animals. The massive white wolf standing at her side and snarling at the enemy, protecting his wife with utter devotion.

 

"What in the _gods names_ are you doing?!" Asch was first to breach, standing taller then her king.

 

 

_Xxx_

 

Vol'jin stares unimpressed at his old friend, the expression on the Orc oblivious and content as he watches his mate sing a foreign song to the children, "ya know she pregnant ya?" From the corner of his eye he can see Thrall's wide eyed bafflement.

 

Vol'jin waves his hand, gesturing to the happy elf clapping along to her tune. "She don' know it yet. It be obvious if yah really lookin' mon." Thrall than stares, obvious and critical, Vol'jin waits, rolling his eyes. The Orc is pushed forward far in his seat, the little elf unaware of this.

 

"Gods she is!" He says as though it's a surprising revelation. "Dis bad?" Thrall is shaking his head, smiling. "No it's wonderful, I'll go tell her what you've discovered-" the Troll King halts his movement with a firm hand, "no no, let her find out on her own."

 

"But I already know." Thrall says dubiously.

 

"Act surprised den."

 

_Xxx_

 

Asch's belly poked his sculpted stomach as she met his thrusts, whining in pleasure. Thrall's finger circles the edge of her baby bump, primal powers swirled around his brain as he looked between them, their connection and her swell. Asch was beautiful, arching her back, head dipped into the pillows and her vast hair spread across the bedding.

 

"Harder.... _Please._ " She begs, twisting under him, fighting to force herself deeper on his cock. Thrall snarls, grabbing her ass and back, and lifting her up, himself back on the foot of the bed. The pregnant Nightelf was now seated fully on his thighs, her body shivered, head dipping back enough that the strands of her hair tickled his legs. Asch doesn't sit still for long, her hands support on his stomach and her hips bob, fucking herself down onto him deep and harsh, moans loud and pleased sighs.

 

"Go'el hah," her pretty mouth hangs open and her thighs quiver, her tiny, breathless moans urge him to thrust up harder. Not many later her body locks and she screams, twitching and wiggling from his continued onslaught, Thrall too finding his release deep inside her, hand palming her little bump and growling her name roughly.

 

Asch catches her breath, laughing at his hands, cupping her belly "Erya says he will kick soon." Her hands cover his, the warmth comes off his fingers in waves, as if he's using magic to speak to their child. "He? How are you certain?" Asch squeezes their fingers together atop her belly, "men are born first in my family," she laughs brightly "and I would not be so big if it were a girl!" Thrall sits up slowly, resting on his opposites hand "you've never looked more beautiful." Asch giggles in his face, nuzzling her perky nose against his flat wide one, "will you say that when I'm bloated, waddling about and heavy as an Oxen?" Thrall was looking forward to seeing it, his mighty priest shuffling around Orgrimmar, barking orders and commanding his men, all the while waiting for her to burst.

 

_He'd never tell her that._

 

"I will say you're the most alluring woman I've fortune to sleep next too, I'll tell you Elune herself is in your image, that you-" Asch hushed him with a single finger to his lips and a bashful laugh, "enough you flatterer!" Thrall kisses her finger, "hmm, you're so pretty, carrying my pups." Asch's brow arched and a fine blush carried over her nose and flamed along her ears "my clan is rebuilding itself inside your womb." Asch clamped a hand against his mouth this time, shaking her head and squeaking from embarrassment "stop that." Thrall hugged her naked body to him and chuckled warmly, the feel of her perky nipples pressing into his broad chest. "What? Stop saying that I wish to keep you like this? Pregnant and full?"

 

 

Asch's face soured, "you just want to keep me here, safe at home where danger can only knock at the door!" Thrall shook his head, keeping her tight to him, careful of her growing belly "no my love you'll be in the thick of it, right by my side." Asch seemed skeptical of this, Nightelf men keep their women home, their own careers set to the sidelines, sometimes never to be picked up again. Asch was too strong to be a mother only.

 

"You would..?" Thrall nods simply at this, "your place is with me." In Orc culture woman aren't left to stay at home, they stay by their husbands, no matter where that is, be it battle or in camp. They believe that you stay where it's the strongest, and Thrall was one of the most powerful. Asch and his unborn child would stay right next to him, of course, when she became too full then Thrall would keep to his duties away from the battles, keep his wife safe, and then the baby they will have.

 

 

"Warchief?" Asch froze, his limp cock felt her body tighten, but there was no arousal, with a wet slap, he slipped out of her and tugged his pants on, barley tying them to hide his indecency. Thrall looks back to find Asch pulling his shirt on, it was far to big, but it was the only thing close to her, she got up as well, the long undershirt touched her mid thigh, well hiding her bump. "My love?" Thrall says, Asch tilts her head, hands messing with her hair, "your leg?"

 

Asch peers down, running slowly down her inner thigh, close to passing her knee was a fine trail of his cum, oozing out of her opening. "Oh," her dainty finger wipe and rub the fluid into her skin, another bout of arousal tingles up his spine, but he shakes it free and answers his guards call.

 

"Yes?" The guard held out a scroll, a respectful bow to both he and Asch, who stood inches behind him. "This is no seal I recognize..." The curious hue green wax pressed perfectly in the middle, a deer set of antlers as the image. Asch poked up over his shoulder, than a delighted squeal erupted from her lips, quickly stealing away the rolled parchment. "What?" Thrall says confused, his excited wife bouncing in front of him while pulling the letter open. "Daddy!" Thrall was taken back by her childish squeaking, his undershirt spun dangerously high, almost exposing her to the watching guard, who viewed the skeptical with the same confusion.

 

"Daddy wrote! He wants to meet you!" Her eyes were shining so bright as she looked up at him, piecing together her outburst, then blinking in realization. Her father wanted an audience with him, for what Thrall was sure to be bad. He never asked for her hand, hardly got the permission, now he was meeting _Rolius Greendeer_ , a man he had gravely slighted by elvish customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED  
> Nov 20, 2017


	3. Thrall dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrall/Original female nightelf

Her home was warm, much like Orgrimmar, vast and colored purple, the Orc felt out of place amidst the lavish purples, he wounded if Asch feels the same about Orgrimmar. His black armor certainly looked out of place beside his lightly dressed wife, her simple dress did nothing to hide her growing stomach, rather accented its growth with a blooms pink. Thrall had pleaded with her, hoping she would hide it, but the Nightelf shook her head firmly, stole his hand and pressed it to the bump, asking if he truly wanted to hide it.  
  
Thrall wanted everyone to know his mate was full and bred, her beautiful skin grew a glow and her breasts swelled, her father would not be happy.  
  
Rolious lived in the temple, a commander to Tyrande and her own mate, Malfiron. Thrall would likely meet the Monarchs again this trip, since they had a close nit connection to her family.  
  
  
Thrall could see from glades two figures standing by the temple, one tall and wide shouldered, Asch squeezed his hand, Rolious was dressed in black and silver armor, the white tree sigil carved into his breastplate. A woman as tall as Asch stood at his side, holding his arm and hand to her, she had the palest hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" Asch tugged Thrall toward them, Asch's mother was the first to reach them, picking up her shirts and darting to them "by Elune my darling girl" she had a calming voice, a motherly one Asch embraced her mother and Thrall wearily watched her father approach with slow, deliberate steps. "Daddy!" A smile crossed the elder elven face as his daughter pounced toward him "careful my love" Thrall regrets his words as soon as the silver eyes of Rolious were on him.  
  
Asch was in his arms, looking up at her father with enchantment, her mother stood close to him, a smile wide along her pretty face "Phara" she turns to him, eyes critical for a moment, then bright and full "you are quite the young man, Warchief" she sounds teasing, Thrall draws away from his wife and looks at the older woman, she, like many of his wife's race did not look aged in any way, there were no lines along her cheeks nor were there bags under her glowing, blank eyes.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you" Thrall bent in respect, Phara snorts, so much was alike between mother and daughter it was charming, "my how gallant, bowing for a lady. Asch always wanted a knight. I thought she would choose one of those dreadful humans!" Her laughter was loud, sweet to the ears and endearing "thank goodness she picked someone sensible to get her pregnant, Rolious! Stop doting upon your daughter and meet this fine man" she had the firmness of his wife, the wild look in her eyes and the disregard for power, Asch's mother could be no other woman reassuringly.  
  
Rolious was a trusted companion to Tyrande, he looked every bit the part, his set sliver eyes and purple skin, long braided purple hair. Color as fine as the trees above them. "Warchief you say Phara? My city guard is worthless" his wife rolls her eyes, smacking his plate with a clack "you called them off, don't pretend you hate him." Thrall swallows hard, blinking slowly as Rolious' full attention is directed to him "I find out only days ago my baby girl is married to an Orc, their leader of all people and not only has that shaken her career, but she's expecting child as well" he pauses for a long while assessing the Warchief up and down with narrowed eyes and a pinched brow.  
  
  
"I do hope you invite us too see our grandchild's birth, Warchief or I'll have to storm the city myself"

  
  
  
Xxx

 

  
  
Asch felt bloated, moving was almost impossible without the help of someone, but being in a camp it meant no comfort, Thrall was mulling over battle plans at the head of the table, with Vol'jin preparing for a defense for Slivermoon, her insides clamped and brought her pain, but she knew it was nothing but pre pains, little Andis kicking all the while.  
  
"We have too many injured" a commander Asch didn't know the name of says, he gets her attention "I am the grand healer, I will heal them!" Thrall swung around "no, you are to close to the birth" Asch scowls at him, forcing herself up and bracing her hand onto the thick table, his hands and a personal guards came close to grabbing her, as if she was going to fall "my love..." He chides, trying to reason with her. Asch couldn't even see her feet, but she waddled away from them, "I will heal them. Stay here and plan your war."

 

  
Xxx

 

  
  
Asch huffs, holding onto her staff, the Iron Horde beating on her shield as she stood in the middle, "ah- hah stay in a little longer darling" Asch cups her belly, holding her ground, the warriors fight around her, creating more injured and dead. "Asch!" Thrall was on the opposite side of the golden shield, she cracked it open wide enough for him. Her husband was covered in blood and his hammer was filthy "you're in labor!" Sweat dribbles down her face as a contraction hits her, the shield rippling "we can't leave them!' She screams in pain, clutching the bottom of her belly, Thrall is holding her up, hand covering her to keep the spell from breaking "you can't stay here, it's too much for you and the baby! We have to leave!"  Asch shakes her head violently hair whipping about her in a rush "I have to save them!"  
  
  
"You have to save our child!" Thrall booms angrily at her, Asch cowers, never hearing his might directed toward her, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Suddenly his face softens, realizing he snapped at her, "please my love, think of our son. Come back with me, my men can stop the attack no more will die" Asch's fierce protectiveness for life he admired, at times she forgets that not everything can be saved, though she tries her hardest and it's one of the most admirable qualities she has.  
  
Asch is torn, her people lie at her feet, gasping for breath and her legs weaken further, Thrall the only thing keeping her steady and the spell active, all her weight is resting in his capable arms "please we have to save them-" her plea is cut from pain, a broken noise escaping her dried lips, "I will Asch I promise" her body shakes, wheezing in pain, "let me take you away from here" Asch finally nods her head and Thrall doesn't waste a second scooping her up in his arms.  
  
  
"Form up the shield is dropping" the Warchief comes out like a raging bull, "you" an Orc fighter comes to his aid without a second thought "run ahead and tell Lor'themar my wife's in labor" the brown Orc takes off from the battle, Thrall following by half the speed, Asch breathing heavily in his arms.  
  
The pain continues to throb and spark down her spine, she tries distracting herself by counting her husbands thumping footsteps as they advance on the castle, Thrall skids to a stop, jostling Asch just enough to spike pain again "inside quickly Warchief" a city guard urges them to the door "find a midwife!" He barks, the guard recoils "citizens were evacuated to under city Warchief..." Thrall snarls at the blood elf, "a healer the-" "it's to late for that!" Asch cries out "get us to a room" the guard nodded quickly, armor clinking as he moves to direct them to an empty room.  
  
"You expect me to deliver our child?" Thrall does nothing to hide his panic, he was himself a healer, it does often fall upon healers to assist with the birth, but never has he. Thrall was a warrior. Asch's grip on his shoulder is white knuckled, but hardly painful to him "you'll have too!" Asch buries her head into his armor and screeches, curling in pain, it was happening now and Thrall had no time to wait or worry now.  
  
The guard finds them a dusty old study, and leaves them quickly, promising to inform Lor'themar. Thrall sets Asch on the floor, and she bends, doubled over from pain, under her dress he can see the baby crowning already "push Asch!" His wife's nails claw at the floor, the awful sound of her agonizing scream rips through his ears and between his hands a weight drops, squalling.  
  
 Carefully he pulls the baby away, finally seeing the purple skin and twitching fingers, his breath escapes in a single gasp "he's here Asch" Thrall says in awe, his wife is panting, short happy bursts of laughter coming out, Andis looked like his mother far more then he did his father, his skin was a lavish purple, his face was plump, but Thrall knew he had his face. He was little, like most Orc babies, he would shape and grow in a lithe and wiry Nightelf, save for the long ears, Andis had his fathers tall, sky pointing ears.  
  
Thrall slid over to his wife and grabbed the train of her cloak, pulling it around Andis as he cooed and hiccuped, his eyes opened as his mother cradled him, the same shade of blue his father had, expect they were glowing beyond his pupil, his little chubby fingers touched Asch's jaw, feeling his mother skin, becoming accustom to it.  
  
Orc children must bond with their mothers, it was crucial in Thrall's culture, fathers had it easier, scenting and seeing created a bond, if Asch didn't connect with Andis he would refuse to eat from her and hate her touch. Some mothers suffered this and watched their children wither away, or be forced to witness them bonding with another woman.  
  
"Hi there" Asch whispers, Andis squeaks, fingers curling into fists and waving in the air, making her laugh and coo, Thrall chuckles deeply at his sons bright smile, "he has your hair" she says, nose rubbing the soft tuft of black hair "there has never been a Nightelf with black hair" his finger strokes along Andis' soft flesh, wiggling his finger by his ear, making him giggle cutely "neither an Orc with purple skin" suddenly his face scrunches and he growls, Asch's head tilts up in loud, full laughter.  
  
"By Elune he's your son alright"  
  
  
Thrall can't help but smile proudly.

 

  
  
Xxx

 

  
  
Asch stalks toward Gul'dan, a furious snarl escaping her "give me my son, Gul'dan!" Andis was crying loudly, wailing and screaming, Thrall was captured behind a barrier of purple magic, helpless to watch his family.  
  
The Orc laughs, waving the little bundle around in the air "this half breed has kings blood. I think not. Traitor" Gul'dan sneers, punching the word at her, like it was suppose to wound. Asch squared her shoulders "I will kill you Gul'dan. Put him down and fight me" she hisses, teeth clinched, thrall is banging on his cage, yelling at her to stop, begging her to not. "I invoke the right! Fight me you coward!" Gul'dan sets his face into a frown, glaring thickly at her.  
  
  
"As you wish"

 

  
  
Xxx

 

  
  
Asch surges with power, the holy light consuming her body, Gul'dan held between pillars of light. The Nightelf's whole body is covered in magic, coloring her skin with rich gold, a pair of mighty wings stretch behind her, shaped like a angel.  
  
Asch lets out a powerful whistle, Thrall watches as the mouth of the cave parts for his companion, Snowsong, the wolf comes to her command, batting blinded eyes toward his enthrall wife "to safety!" She commands in Orcish, jerking her head toward heir son, balling in rubble, Snowsong darts toward him, picking him up in her giant maw like a pup and leaving without a glance toward either parent.  
  
"You'll die for this! You little welp-"  
  
"Silence!" Asch's voice echoed like a god, condemning and powerful, "you've nothing!" Asch doesn't waste a moment and races toward him, wings spread like she was going to fly, between her hands spawn two swords, gleaming with gold dust and oozing with unspeakable power.  
  
Asch crosses her arm across the other and darts to Gul'dan, finally slashing with a grunt and Thrall watches the unspeakable terror drain out of Gul'dan and the lifeless body slumps, miserably looking up at his wife, now covered in blood.  
  
Gul'dan's head slips off his shoulder, thumping wetly to her feet and the magic chasing Thrall bursts, smoke threaded the air like incenses, evaporating clean and disappearing into the cave. "Asch!" His wife stumbles, wings shearing and her eyes fade, he catches her before she fall, the magic persisting around her.  
  
Asch coughs in his arms, "I'll need another staff" Thrall smiles "I see where the power of kings came from" Asch giggles, cupping his cheek in her golden hand, the magic was burning so hot within her body.  
"Power of gods, terrible burden. Take me to our son" Thrall nods, picking her up and holding her tight "will this last?" She was beautiful like this, bathed in light, symbols dancing around her head like a crown.  
  
Asch nods "until I contain it, my power will not drain easily" it was immense, had she used this against Deathwing? Even only fraction? Where had it come from?  
  
Thrall must have showed his curiosity, because his wife humbly laughs "later, my love all will be clear when we are safe home" her face brakes into thoughtful smile "Vol'jin must be stir crazed sitting on that lump of stone" the light doesn't hurt his eyes as they leave the cave.  
  
"I suspect so."  
  
The Alliance King was the first to approach "gods Asch your..." He didn't have to words, he just gawked at her, most in his force did as well "mhmm, Varian, is my son safe?" The King snapped out of it, blinking dumbly "yes... Your beasts have been snapping at everyone" he glances over at the wide space, Silver and Snowsong wrapped in a circle, their heads hiding between their tight space, Thrall snorts, walking to them with Asch giggling at the disapproving look of the King.  
  
"Snowsong! Sliver!" The great wolf snaps ups, barking at Thrall's call, her tongue dangling between her glinting teeth, Sliver is lazily licking his lips, nose flaring at their scent. Between the two, Andis is cooing, fists of each pets fur in his hands, neither seem to mind.  
  
Sliver laps at Snowsongs face, then runs his cheek into the babbling baby, squeaking as his mother comes into his view "oh little one" Thrall drops her onto her feet and Silver moves his head so she can squeeze between their bodies, Asch cradles Andis to her breast, golden skin washing over him, light reflecting off his purple skin like a dew glow.  
  
Thrall slumps into the harsh ground next to his wolfs head, her eager tongue lapping at his dirty skin, he chuckles, rubbing the wolfs ear "thank you friend" Snowsong sniffles his palm, licking into the crease of his fingers.  
  
Andis babbles to his mother, giggling as she kisses his cheeks, forehead and chubby hands "my sweet little light" her Orcish was beautiful, his son coos, hands grabbing at her long sliver hair pulling it and waving it around like a toy "he wasn't hurt, thank Elune" she tells him, relief flooding her features, Thrall was too, Gul'dan could've done sometching terrible before they got there. Andis was safe between his mothers arms, surrounded by great beasts and his father, ready at the drop of a pin.  
  
The sound of thudding feet shook Thrall out of his tranquility, Varian was glowering down at them, holding the thick of Gul'dan hair in his fist, "it's over?" Asch turns in the tight space, legs curled into Silver "yes, the army still stands, but with no leader, it should be simple to wipe them" he nods, glancing at Thrall, then eyeing Snowsong with the same disdain "Stormwind thanks you, Lady Greendeer" Asch rolls her eyes, eyebrow arched in question "since when do you call me that, Varian?"  
  
The King didn't answer, she sighs, getting up swiftly and moving out of the circle their beasts created around Andis, Thrall watching her curiously.  
  
"You're my best friend, Varian. We don't have to fight like this" his gaze was strained, between scowling and keeping a neutral facade "I wish we didn't have too" he finally bites out, glaring at their feet "the fighting is over, our people are tired. Horde and Alliance, Varian. We don't have to  divide ourselves like this anymore" Asch turns to her husband, prompting him to take Andis, he does so quickly, nestling him into the soft part of his arm, Snowsong rests her nose against his forearm, lapping at the bottom of Andis' wrap.  
  
"We won't ever get along, Horde of Alliance, but we can certainly stop fighting. I belong to my life, my choices and my husband. But the Alliance are my people, as are the Horde. I care for every single one of them. All people, Varian. I don't want to see my people die anymore then you wish your Alliance." Varian face was twisted in pain, listening to her words and regretting his own most likely. "We won't see our two factions get along in this lifetime, but we can start, so our children can. Don't you think one unit, one people, deserve it? Don't you see what we can do together? Can't we try and get along?" Thrall licks his lips, listening intently to Asch, rubbing tiny circles into Andis' belly, soothing him asleep as Snowsong breathes warmth into his tiny feet with gusting breaths. Sliver lays his head on Thrall's stretched let, eyes closed and relaxed.  
  
Varian looks back at the troops, Horde and Alliance mixed into each other and nervously getting along with fixing the wounded, an Alliance guard weaving a bandage along an Orc's massive leg gives him pause for thought. "This won't be easy, you know. People will not like it, set in their ways, what can we do when they revolt?" Asch touches his arm, squeezing the flesh as best she could under his thick played armour "we lead, we do the best we can, change never comes easy, yes people will fight, among themselves, with their leaders" a tiny sigh, she looks back at Andis, dozing peacefully "if I believed it was so black and white I wouldn't be a mother. I wouldn't be a leader. I wouldn't married the man I have." Thrall shares her smile, Asch reaches for his hand and his gives it, extending toward her and holding the golden end fingers between his.  
  
"I want to see Humans and Trolls, Tauren and Draenei all loving each other. I want to see or people free to roam where they wish, without threat of death and capture, war and torture. It started with Thrall and I. It can continue with us, as leaders, promising their people no more bloodshed and feud" Varian is slient, staring at Andis and blinking slowly, his lips tight in a line.  
  
"Alright Asch" he said quietly "I'm with you, wherever this takes us. Dammit I'm with you..." He pauses, nose scrunched and brow furrowed "it'll take some very diplomatic underhanded work, but I'm sure you can convince the rest of the leaders to agree with you. It'll start in Stormwind any Horde wishing to enter will be gifted safe passage, any Alliance threatening them will be treated as an enemy of the new rule" Asch erupts in joy, squeezing Thrall's hand tightly, the golden magic threading along his forearm and up his neck.

 

  
  
Xxx

 

  
  
Thrall stares at the little purple halfing, his mate holding his head while he suckled her breast, the night was quiet, cold and their beasts stayed close to the dying fire, soon to join them in bed, draped over their feet like the spoiled creatures they were. Andis' ears were too big for his head, but he knew that all Nightelves were like that at birth, their son was no exception. He wasn't older then a month, so much had happened it felt longer. Andis' beautiful mother had vanquished Gul'dan, his armies were succumbing to the force that was the Horde and Alliance.  
  
Asch curls into the soft furs, her sliver eyes staring tiredly down at their son, smiling at his eager suckling, Thrall drifts forward, brushing her legs with his hand, feeling the fur under the tips of his fingers, "he has me exhausted" she tells him fondly, blinking sleepily "Orc children need to be fed far more often then Elven babies, Thrall tilts his head "I thought the nurse looked after him?" Asch scowls, eyes settling on the fireplace "she was feeding him blood, it made him sick. She thought it would make him strong" ah, Thrall thinks, realizing what had her so tired, she's been looking after him all day.  
  
"It's suppose too, but he is no full Orc, it will hurt his stomach" elves do not feed their children blood, Andis was proving to be more of his mother everyday. Asch hums at this, softly petting his hair, his little face pulls away and a dribble of milk trails down his chin before Asch whips it with her thumb, he was smiling at her "sleepy?" She coos, a little yawn escapes his lips and Thrall chuckles as Asch gathering him in blankets to rest him in the bed close to them.  
  
"Snowsong" she beckons, the white wolf springs up, claws ticking against the stone floor "protect Andis" Snowsong yips, nose bobbing as Asch's fingers run through the thick mane. Snowsong rests herself around the crib, curling like a snake as Asch puts him to bed, Sliver moves over to them and plops down, grunting.  
  
Thrall gathers Asch when she gets close, pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her supple skin "my love the war is over" Asch nods into his thick hair, sighing intently as he runs her lower back "it is" she confirms, "will you give me another son?" His blatant question is met with stiffness, the reaction did not shock him.  
  
"But this one is barely a month" Thrall nods into her flesh, kissing it lightly "you were beautiful carrying him" Asch swats his shoulder, huffing over his hair "I was insatiable, always wanton" Thrall hides his grin in her flushed chest, but she can feel it "Nightelves have litters themselves, give me a litter, pretty wife" her heart is hammering in her chest, Thrall knows he'll get what he wishes, because she wishes the same.

 

  
Xxx

 

  
  
Asch stayed, looking into the bazaar with angered eyes, their son was safe asleep by the beasts, curled by the fire. The counsel with Tryande had gone well, her blood agreed peace, the Dwarfs had snarled, calling her Thrall's whore, a pretend queen and traitor. She had not spoke, even as they insulted her.  
  
They called Thrall a slave and she told them to get out, even striking fear into the little dwarf King.  
  
Now she was glaring into the crackling fire, brooding and thinking to much, Thrall clears his throat. "I was, you know this. It does not wound me, their pitiful words cannot strike me" Asch's brow tightens, "they shouldn't have said it" he agrees with a nod "no, but you knew this wouldn't be easy, riots and revolts, the Dwarves are doing as they always have." Asch's race was a peace loving kind, they accepted war and always fought, Tyrande was kind and ruthless, but had brokered for the peace Asch wanted so badly for each side.  
  
Her eyes fell upon nothing, staring at the floor, a carpet of fur which the beasts lay upon, their son dozing happily, she glanced at them, the tips of his purple ears sprouting behind Snowsong, Thrall almost laughed, looking at the tall ears. Now wasn't a time for it though, his wife was miserable. She knew of his past, how difficult it was for him, what the humans had done. She didn't like it, not exclusively because it was done to him, but because it was being done at all. Asch and Thrall over the past months had raided Iron Horde camps, first the biggest, ones that threatened to rebuild the broken rule, they took the leaders, killed the men and gave the camps to refuges, ones who lost their homes in massive scales, they became neutral cities for both sides.  
  
The leaders were broken easily, Asch did not partake in this, Vol'jin said they would get nothing by asking, Asch excepted this fact after she stubbornly tried too do just that. One, Ug'kulo had spat in her face and called her a bent over whore. Thrall had taken pleasure in destroying him.  
  
Once the larger camps were taken out and made into cities, they focused on smaller camps, one had bothered Asch and if Thrall had known before hand, he would not have allowed Asch to come. Gul'dan had a slave encampment, Asch couldn't heal their drained bodies, she cried all night over the women and children that were too far gone to heal. Many more were found just like that, but even as Thrall insisted she say home, she went. Looking upon all their faces and doing what ever she could, kissing their head and promising it was alright. Asch was struck by slavery, hating it deeply, even more since her husband was victim to it.  
  
Thrall felt deeply cared for, her iron will and stubborn attitude about slavery made him think she would abolish it herself. Thrall was he so moved by the things she did, the utter devotion she had for her people, her child, her husband. He could not even begin to imagine a person more inclined and self sacrificing then his wife. She had no prior judgement of people when she met them, only assuming they were as kind as her, but faintly, growing more so everyday, Thrall knew he'd never meet anyone as kind as her. There was no better mother for his children.  
  
Though, she wasn't unwise, she knew when something looked dangerous. She did not assume them evil, but knew when paths didn't meet the same way. Asch did not think Gul'dan evil, for all he had done, to her and to her son. She did not think him evil. Asch told Thrall this, saying the Orc thought himself right, that his way was right, in his mind he was. That what he was doing was right, Asch knew this, accepted that he thought himself right. She did not judge him, but certainly knew he was dangerous. The Warchiefs wife was cunning and clever, hardly naive. Just hopeful that her same kindest would be met equally, but she knew when it wouldn't and was careful.  
  
"We are young" Thrall tells her, "too young to worry so harshly. Come, sit with me, bring our son and help me write to your cities" though they were the neutral cities they liberated, the people thought Asch their leader, even if they weren't suppose too, council of Man, Orc, Nightelf, many from each race were put into charge, equal and for their cities. Asch was still spoken to as their leader, sent letters regarding the city and its people, letters that the council shouldn't be sending, Asch for all she had done wasn't considered a neutral party. She was Alliance, just as much as Varian was, Talon commendation included.  
  
She wasn't allowed to have a say in the cities developments, yet they came in daily anyway, much to Asch's worry and Thrall's amusement  
  
It was the worst kept secret in all of Azeroth. Thrall had said they should just grant her the neutrality and let her rule her cities, no small amount of joking on his part, though Varian had laughed.  
  
When Thrall was found serious in this Varian said he couldn't have that, she was the forefront of his argument, the Dwarves had yet to side with the agreement, and she was the only thing keeping them from war, she as Alliance. Thrall rolled his eyes at this, because, Asch was neither sided as it was, helping Stormwind in affairs as much as Orgrimmar. Though Asch had said if it ever came to it, she would side with her husband. Whichever way that may lead. Varian said if it should ever come to that, he would hope it was the same side as himself.  
  
Asch told him in the night they thought war was upon them, when Dwarves had called for banner-men, all Alliance included, that she would stand with the Horde and hold their colors, because she followed her husband. And he had a side. Asch would've be branded a traitor and the opposite of what she wanted would've occurred, Varian would be forced to answer the call, he was the only reason they knew about it, a message was sent from Khadgar's portal, one that sprang at them, flinging the parchment, frightening Andis into a sleepless night.  
  
Thankful the King of Stromwind calmed the Dwarf down, the threat was gone and Asch's peace plans were still safely together.  
  
His wife looks at him, after so long together he could divulge anything by simply looking at her, angry yes, tired hardly and anxious. Thrall knew she needed to do something with her hands, focus on a simple task and cradle her son to her breast, Andis had amazing power over his mothers moods, he could make her happy with ease, a quality that came right from his father. Thrall had little to no trouble getting her to move from her spot, their son cooed brightly as she plucked him from Snowsong's hide, making her way and sitting close to Thrall, he smiles at her and just like that, she smiles back.  
  
"He is very big" Asch says, letting Andis grope her hair, Thrall glances at his chubby arms, grunting fondly "aye, that he is. He'll walk soon" Asch gave him a winded look "he will not. He's only half Orc darling" Thrall paused his reading, Khadgar had sent a congratulations to them concerning Andis, but it could wait the moment it took for him to stare at the squeaking babe "he will, strong little legs kicked your womb, kept you awake. He will waddle and annoy our beasts soon. I can see it" Asch giggles, looking over at the snoring pets, huddled into each other, a lump of shaggy fur molding into sleek.  
  
"They won't let him stray to far, poor things. They'll never sleep if he's about" Thrall laughs, dipping the feather into parchment, Andis claps his little hands into the wood table, making little thumps and amusing himself, Asch smiling and kissing his head, eyes watching her husband with love.  
"You're Archmage sends another gift, I am thanking him" Asch rest her chin atop Andis head gently, his face scrunches and he tries looking at her with big eyes, confused. "Another? What does he send this time?"  
  
Thrall peers over at the artfully constructed crib Khadgar had made from oak wood, a bit of magic at its head, creating a starry turnstile for Andis to giggle at. "This time it's a soft stone, for his growing teeth" Asch plucks the bag, it was silk and the strings were colored gold, she opens the bag and fiddles with one of the grayish stones, it was hard enough to sate his teething, but soft enough it wouldn't harm his gums.  
  
"Thoughtful, I should send him a master Orc Mage book from the library. He'd love that" Thrall nods in agreement. Khadgar was a friend in their time of need, often working with Thrall, knowing it be for the better of their realm. "Varian sends a blanket, a lion hide, with wolf fur on the inside" he grabs it as he speaks, carefully handing it to Asch, Andis blinking at the new fabric wondrously "sweet of him as well" she plucks the letter, laughing as she read "for being pompous and forgetting you are my friend. I do hope you'll return to teach my son what it means to be like you. I wish him to only learn under the best. Varian. I had forgotten Andwin's lessons. I should host him here" Thrall knows of the pink human prince, never have they met.  
  
Asch wouldn't risk leaving the city with Andis, not unless his father was in company, but with so much going on, it wasn't possible for him to leave on a trip to Stormwind. Andwin would have to come here, if he wished to learn his trade. Or find another to teach him.  
  
"If he chooses to come it will certainly be interesting. You are the first Nightelf granted safe stay, but he will not be the first human" Asch scowls in thought, Thrall never liked seeing her scrunch her pretty face like that.  
  
"Has Lady Proudmoore sent any gifts for our son? Our wedding?" Since the war was over it was a time for the worlds leaders, now Alliance included to send marital and baby gifts, a show of respect and happiness to Thrall and his wife. Everyone important and then a few extra had sent things along, some friends Thrall had almost forgotten about had sent meaningful gifts of fur and wine, rattles and talisman. Jania Proudmoore was not one of them. Of course, Thrall knew why. He has history with the little human, almost courting her and then not, knowing better of their situation. Too the ruler of Thraramore, it looked quite damming that he had married a Nightelf, gave her a baby and loved her even though she was suppose to be an enemy.  
  
Asch was not petty, but it was clear Jania was acting as such, Nightelven culture dictates if those who do not celebrate with you on a happy occasion, wish to insult you. Not celebrating a marriage or a brith was unforgivable. Even her harsh father had sent happy wishes, asking for more grandchildren and too see Andis, it was the right thing for him to do. Everyone celebrates, Thrall's own people cheered for their Warchief, Andis' birth now a holiday, which would surely be a spectacular affair in Orgrimmar.  
  
"She is not happy with me" Asch glares at the fine wood of the table, fingers rubbing circles into Andis' little palms, "is it because she loved you and you did not?" Thrall could have loved her, did in a way, but before when he entrained the idea, it would've gone terribly wrong. Jania would be an enemy to her own crown, branded as a traitor and stripped of her home. Thrall had much to offer, but nothing she needed. Janis needed books, he had tools of war, the Mage needed freedom, she would be caged. Thrall could not give her the life she craved, Jania may have loved him, but she would hate him as she does now, scornful of him for setting her career ablaze.  
  
  
Asch had always been on the line, never crossing either side, she could steadily be what she wanted, her world was wide, she could help anyone, Jania was of Kirin Tor, a Mage of arcane, Mages always sought power. Jania, if she had married Thrall, would be tied to more duties, and have less freedom. It was only because Asch was so careful about her line that Thrall could be with her fully, that Thrall himself was curious companions of Varian after Deathwing had rattled the world, suddenly two sides needed each other for survival. Asch was his mate, his wife and the mother of his beautiful son. Jania's scorn and pettiness would not brother him, maybe once, but not ever now.  
  
"I think, she loved the idea of being with me. If it were true, she would have left, or been unhappy" Thrall says, reaching for Andis and touching his cheek, the baby squalls at the attention, reaching to grope his fathers meaty green finger, Thrall allows him to do so, looking at his wife's face, a curious gleam in her eyes " I think, she is angry with you because she wanted this life. But not really, Jania wouldn't ever love this life, if she had it" Thrall knew this well, Asch was softening her anger, knowing him to be right, slight forgotten easily, as usual for her. Asch hardly held a grudge, even if a custom was broken.


	4. Thrall dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrall/Original female nightelf

Asch lay breathless, head dipping back, hoarse crys pass her lips as Thrall licks mercilessly between her thighs. "Go'el! Ha please!" She squirms at the hot breath that passes over her shivering body, he was laughing at her neediness, squeezing the flesh of her thighs, his teasing over.

"Go'el!"

  
Asch looked pretty standing regal, like her place was in a war room, conducting the little men and ordering more powerful people to do her bidding, Asch also looked pretty as a mother, curled by the fire and paying with their son, little Andis giggling happily while the beasts yipped and nibble his feet.

  
But by far, the prettiest Thrall has seen his wife was when she was on her knees, cock deep Dow her throat, looking at him with sinful eyes.

Thrall cradles her cheek, purring low as she sucks and swirls her tongue with enthusiasm, Thrall comes on her mouth, it dribbles on her chin and he kisses her eagerly, making her giggle.

 

Xxx

Thrall knew she was pregnant before his wife did, like the first time. Asch was moody with most people, she didn't like eating much and she snapped anyone who didn't say yes my lady when she told them something. It was much like before and Thrall would not be surprised if they were blessed with another son. Women were more docile and kind of pregnant with girls, Asch was snippy and annoyed, they would have a son and Thrall was excited for her to discover she was pregnant, he loved to dot on her.

Asch was reading at their war table, writing replies to her neutral cities. This was the less exciting part of ruling, but Thrall was fine with that, the time for war was past for now, there would be plenty, the Warcheif knew, never would he tell his peace campaigning wife, but war would be upon them. Now Thrall would enjoy his family. Love his children and live with he peace they have made.

Xxx

Gul'dan stood, snarling at Asch. Sneering in contempt "little elf" she was shocked, staring at him "h-how!" She cries, staring with baffled, dead eyes. Asch's face had sunken, her lips wrought in a terrified gaped. Thrall stood hunched behind her, glaring at Gul'dan with threatening bloodlust full eyes. Gul'dan wasn't paying him any attention though, rather occupied with taunting his wife with a dangerous smile

  
Xxx

Andis was waddling around, chasing after a butterfly that was bright orange, giggling "don't go to far little one!" Asch calls after in Orcish, watching him run in the valley of strength, weaving through guards who pretended not to notice and smile as he passes by.

"My lady" a guard says, nodding his head, Asch smiles at him "you healed me at the battle of Slivermoon" he tells her, a quirked lip "I would not have seen my family again if not for you" Asch's smile was bright, tears prickling her eyes "don't thank me, my job is to protect my people" Asch looks where Andis had been, now nowhere to be seen, her happiness was dashed, replaced with pure dread "Andis?!" The guard knew instantly what had happened "please allow me to help you" Asch waves him on, he follows the dirt path and Asch darts toward where she last saw him.

"Andis my darling come to mommy!"

Asch was terrified, the valley of strength was opening away from safety, away from Thrall and Asch was frantic, running without caring her dress was getting wrecked by red dirt.

A babies laughing caught her attention, she ran to it, there by the water was Andis, holding into the beak of a buzzard, a Troll, still by the water, looking at him.

Time stops for her, Andis loses his amusement for the bird and claps onto the Troll's leg "boo! You're boo!" He tells him, clapping his hands into the skin of his leg, Asch shivers staring at the Troll, his hair was thick, blue like his body and standing tall.

"Aye, I am blue, little one. You're purple. Never seen a purple Orc before" Andis tilts his head "mama says I'm spoosical" the Troll looks up where Asch is standing, then looks back at Andis "you're very special, and you're mama looks worried sick" he points toward Asch and Andis peers over with his big eyes. Then he smiles at her, his little feet pick up ad he races to her, Asch braces him, holding his head.

"Never seen a purple Orc" he repeats "I knew he was my Warchiefs. My sisters babes run away all the time" Asch heard Trolls speak common, it was rough, but when this one spoke Orcish he was smooth and clear.

"Thank you- I was..." He waves her off, smirking "I know you might've thought the worst. What with you're own people's wanting to kill you" he pauses long, looking at his bird, then back to her "you are my Warchief's woman. That little purple Orc is his son." He didn't say more, he bowed and his bird trailed away, he had a small smile on his face.

Asch felt more excepted then she had with her own blood people.

  
Xxx

Asch was heavily pregnant, sitting among the rare green in Orgrimmar, she looked at home, Andis was holding a peach, nibbling the soft flesh and enjoying the sun. Thrall looks at the ground, grant me your power, please Thrall asks the hard earth a simple thing, and a small, lush pink flower blossoms from the grass, Thrall plucks it with a gracious thank you.

"Asch" his voice was rough, like always. Asch looks up from Sliver, she had been picking burrs from his pelt, a good handful sitting on the plush grass next to her "oh, my love" Asch's pretty eyes sparkle as Thrall thread the flower behind her ear, Andis ogling his parents when curious blue eyes "mama look pretty" he says in rough elvish, Asch smiles at the purple halfing, a faint blush of colour running over the bridge of her nose.

Thrall eases down and pets the top of Silvers head, Snowsong sleeping beside him. His wife's companion snorts softly, tail flapping on the ground.

"Where did you get it, papa?" Andis asks with amazement, his father chuckles deeply, smiling at how he braced on his mothers leg, blinking owlishly at the flower. "I asked the earth to bloom one" Andis looks so baffled, "how?!" The child can switch between Orcish and Elvish easily as common tongue, Andis was a clever boy and would grow into a great Warchief. If he so chose. "I am a Shamen, we call upon the spirits of the world, ask for help. They answer, someday if you wish I will teach you how to hone the gifts."

Andis looks excited, "I can be like papa?" Asch giggles, pulling him to her lap, "of course, you are the first son of Thrall, you will become Warchief and lead our people" Andis puffed up and set his face, his cheeks were plump. "I will mama! I wanna be sawmen!" Asch laughs and kisses his fine hair, brushing it away from him face "Shamen little one, you will learn" Andis giggles excitedly.

Xxx

  
Garrosh was defeated, Thrall was quiet, staring off into forest, Asch worries quietly for him.

 

  
Xxx

Asch glares at the harsh table, across from her was the Alliance, Varian looking defeated and miserable.

"You're since banned from any Alliance capital, stripped of titles and will not be granted clemency" the Talon sat on the table, color milky and fading "there will be no treaty between Horde and Alliance" Varian agreed, Tryande agreed, but Grenn, the dwarfs, Gnomes and Draerei had not, the treaty was a failure.

Thrall sat tall beside his deflated wife, "we will always come to your aid Varian" a curt nod, Thrall continued "the cities we liberated will become Horde soil, any who wish to defect will be given time and freedom to choose, whether they be Alliance or Horde" the little dwarf king smacked his hand on the table "no Horde will be welcome in mah' city! Alliance born only!" Thrall sighs through his nose, brow dropping "any Alliance will be welcomed into Horde territory as a citizen if they so choose." The dwarf snorts and Varian bites at him, hushing his further comments.

Asch was about to stand, but Varian was first "keep the Talon, as a memory... I will send Khadgar to drop anything you have left in Stormwind" Asch doesn't speak and Thrall gives one last gracious thank you to him before urging Asch away from the table. She was weightless, like leaves in the wind, Thrall the force that moved her. "Asch-" "I failed" he quickly tuts "no you didn't, they did. You're people are welcome, all are welcome in Orgrimmar" he knew it wasn't what she wanted, but at least it was a fraction. Alliance would come, the people they freed were of all races and they would live in Orgrimmar, Asch would make sure they had homes in Azeroth if they wished.

"I wanted..." Thrall squeezes her shoulders, helping her onto Zeppelin "I know my love. Let us go to our room and see our sons" Andis and Kelgar would surly brighten her mood.

"I miss them" she whispers longing, Thrall quirks a smile "let us go-" "Thrall?" Asch spins to face him, blinking glowing eyes, her hair color was returning, a soft lavender emerging from the pale white "yes Asch?" Asch holds her thought, a crease erupting along her lovely skin "can I... I want..." Thrall lets her take the time to gather her thoughts, giving her his full attention.

"Give me another baby" Asch's soft hands skim up his arms "I need... They're growing so fast and I'm scared" Kelgar was born only months ago and Andis' birthday came and went, Orgrimmar celebrating the day with them, many flowers were given to the guards to give to Asch for Andis, many toys made of many things, metal, leather and straw, all beautiful and lovingly crafted. Thrall knew Asch was feeling what every mother felt when their babies get older, he chuckles lightly "they aren't going anywhere" he assures "they will live through the ages. Alexstrasza has assured us this. We are the protectors of the world. You will see your great, great, great grandchildren. We will protect this world through its ages."

Thrall kisses her forehead "I will give you as many children as you wish" Asch falls into his arms, gripping the plate of his armor with tight fingers "come my pretty elf, let us see our sons. When we return I shall give you more."

  
Andis was petting Snowsong as she dozed happily on the bed, Kelgar asleep by her belly, Andis had tall ears, far to big for his toddler body and Kelgar had his mothers ears, long passed his head and floppy like Asch's, he was snugly tucked behind Snow's tail, folding the fur in his little fingers. Thrall's second son looked more like him then Asch, the same green skin, tusks poking out of his bottom lip. Kelgar had hus mothers milky eyes, a hint if blue in them, his hair was what hers used to be, a deep purple, soon her hair would turn back and match. Kelgar would be bigger then Andis, not much taller, but wider and built more solid. Andis would grow like a Nightelf, maybe bigger then one and certainly stronger, but nothing like his little brother would.

"Mama" Andis whispers, "Kel sleeping shhh!" Thrall snorts at his son, smiling when Asch made a show of tiptoeing toward the bed "babies need sleep" she says "you need sleep too, baby" Andis frowns "I'm almost two! I'm not a baby! Kel is a baby!" Thrall comes to stand behind Asch, smirking at his sons logic "but you need sleep to become strong little Shamen" he says, grinning at Asch's thankful look. Andis ponders this "will Kel be a sawmen too?" Asch plucks Andis from the bed and holds him toward his father, Thrall hums "maybe little one. Maybe he will wish to be a priest" "like mama!" Andis cheers excitedly, Thrall nods "yes, like mama, but right now you both need to sleep" Thrall eases Kelgar out from under Snowsongs lavish tail and follows Asch to the side room their beds were placed "goodnight Andis, I love you" she says, kissing his cheek.

  
The little Orc snuggles into the furs, yawning "night night mama, papa I love you."

  
Xxx

_15 years later_

Asch glares as cross the table at the dwarf company and Varian.

Her children stand close to her with crossed arms and snarls, Thrall is silent and neutral.

"What had you coming to the horde for help?" Asch snaps, the dwarf King bares his teeth "we don't need you're help-" "yes we do!" Varian yells "blood of my blood" he pleads looking at her, Andis snorts, his hulking frame towering over the pink King "burnt that bridge when you didn't let her see grandpa" he drawls, flicking his black hair over his shoulder. Andis was handsome, his tall ears and flirtatious smile drew people to him. But he'd had found a pretty mate, Yeema, a petite Nightelf that barely reached his shoulders.

Yeema was glossy pink and and blue haired, bright and airy, obsessed with reading and magics, she wanted to be a kirin'tor mage one day.

Asch approved of her sons choice and was eager to celebrate a wedding one day, once he had the courage to ask.

"I couldn't... Asch you know this- they wouldn't allow it!" Asch narrows her eyes further, her father was killed by legion demons and buried in the grove of heroes, a royal ground for nobles and she wasn't allowed go to his funereal "Tyrande would have let me. She welcomes me home" Varian cringes, Kelgar snarls, his massive fist thumping into the table, spitting the wood in a dent "enough of this what do you want?!" Kelgar turned into a Druid, much the opposite of his elder brother, who became the Shaman like he always wanted. Kelgar was a massive Orc, smaller then his father, but bigger then Andis. He had pearly tusks and silver rings running down them, he was a lovely green and his hair was spiked up in a Mohawk, purple as his mothers.

  
Kelgar had a mate as well, Tylar, a Draenei adopted by a human family after the Iron Horde fall. Her family had been on of the thousands to side with Asch when it came to picking a side.

"You have the dragon life" he says, "we can still die, this power was not limitless, Varian" Asch claims, the king nods quickly "please the legion have overrun Stormwind, our people need help evacuating", Asch's third son, Reyis snorts "your people, not ours. Nor my mothers. What do you want from us? Our immortality is weak against blades and death" he was meeker then his siblings, just as tall as his mother and a priest like her

 

Xxx

_Draenei Asch Au_

Durotan hisses out as he looks at the other Orc "you brought a bed slave to the war counsel?" There was a moment where Thall thought was going to explode in rage and their plan would be blown up. Asch was coloring an angry shade and her lip was snarling, but she stayed silent, eyes ablaze. Thrall stands tall, curtly nodding "we have no room where I can put her, so she's stays with me." Durotan snorts, looking at his wife and sharing the same mocking expression "careful, Frostwolves keep no slave, but other clans do. Treat her like a wife is you want, but know it'll get you in trouble" Thrall sighs, he was already in trouble.

  
Asch exploded finally when they were alone in their cave "a bed slave?!" Thrall winces, "my love..." she points accusingly, snapping at him "no! Oh no. I am your wife! Not your fucking whore!" Thrall tries to touch her, but Asch whips away, anger ever clear "you are my wife. But they can't know that, we came here to right the wrongs of-" "I know what we came here to do! And how will we accomplish this now that they think I'm a whore?!" Thrall shrivels "Asch please we just have to pretend, we need them on our side" Asch looks sour, hateful and scorning.

"This is what my people were to yours. How can you just tell me to pretend" Thrall feels his heart weaken at her omission, the way her voice dropped, "because we have too. I was a slave too. I know all to well what it is like" Asch curls into herself, looking small atop their bed of furs. Her hands bury her face "even your own father..." Thrall falls to his knees, finally touching the soft skin of her legs "we will endure" Asch snorts angrily, smiling sadly "I shouldn't have to anymore" Thrall nods "I will never be able to right this-" Asch cups his face, bringing it up to look at her "I forgive you" Thrall cripples, sniffling and smiling through his tears.

  
"Why is the whore with you?" Snarls a nameless clan leader, Thrall peers at his wife worried, but resolves when he acts as she needed too, vowing her head and hiding her eyes. Thrall hated it, but it was necessary "so she isn't defiled while I'm away. She's mine as won't have her touched by any else but me" the Orc snorts, growling angrily and licking his unclean lips "fine she's pretty enough to look at. Don't let her get in way" Thrall nods curtly, looking back. Asch doesn't look at him, keeping her charade up.

### Actions


	5. Finnik dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male orc/original female bloodelf

Finnik was like a snapping crocodile when they approached the main house, all the guards shooting their glares and upturning their lip. Finnik made no time for it and simply wore the most fowl of faces Asch had never seen. Asch wanted to latch into his side and hold him, selfishly for her own benefit, but it wouldn't look proper at all and many of the servants lingering about would whisper lies to both her parents. Asch stood stark, ignoring how much she wished she wa home.

  
The real home, in Orgirmmar where Thrall and Thunders were. Where the red dirt was and their lovely apartments. The rough furs that smelt like her husband and the huge comfy bed that had wooden posts. The home where the only silk was whatever skimpy thing Asch decided to greet her husband in.

It was a dreadfully silent climb up the steps and even worse of a wait while they were being let him. Her father was mulling over papers as Asch shriveled inside, Finnik a stone behind her, chilly and hard. Her mother was tipping at a servant about cold tea. Her father peered up, uninterested and a little damming, as if he was already writing her off his will. "Cella, your daughter is here" he says looking back at his papers. Asch's mother instantly turns, "Asch, how we've missed you" it was a practiced statement, one Asch also heard her say many times. Asch smiles anyway, bowing lightly to her mother.

Cells blinks her eyes between the two of them, a little trick she used so she could openly stare at Finnik "dismissed" a low angered snort comes from behind Asch, jostling her hair and making her shiver "no- mama this is-" "I am her husband. Not her guard." Her fathers head shoot up again, squinting very harshly at the two "are you?" Asch knows he one the teasing end of yelling, his voice raised ever so slightly, his tone chipped.

"I am." Finnik never backed down from anything, Asch shouldn't have hoped that he would bend to her father, for the little sake of peace.

"Outrageous!" Her mother snips, clearing shocked and disgusted "Resis!" Cella barks, Asch's father eyes her mother, before curling his lip and a fowl "how long has this been going on?" Asch feels like a child again, standing on the edge of her fathers rug, getting scolded for being naughty. "Over a year" a very happy year and more, but Asch wasn't about to say that.

  
Her father looks shocked, the way his eyes pop a little at the information, he schools it quickly, masking his emotions to completely cold and neutral. As if Asch remembers him looking any other way.

"You've only thought to tell us now?" Resis pretended to feel insulted, but Asch knows he rather be spared this knowledge at all, but the notion of never seeing her parents, no matter how awful, was heartbreaking, even more she would never see her siblings. "We've only just been able too. Finnik is a clan leader, we are very busy" he makes a mock of looking impressed "a leader you say? It doesn't take much does it?" Finnik growls low, but doesn't say anything. "It takes much to have the ear of the Warchief. Thrall is great friends with us" now her father looks actually intrigued. Like all Bloodelves, power is intoxicating, no matter where is comes from.

It was quiet for sometime, her mother was fuming silently, no doubt snarling her lips at Finnik.

"Mhm" he finally grunts, shaking his notes "the guard outside will show you your rooms. I will see you at dinner." Asch knows that Finnik is seconds away from exploding, "actually, I want to sleep in my old bedroom, there should be enough room for both of us. Mama have the guards bring our things" her father scrunched his brow and her mother looks like she's waiting for him to say something, but he only waves his hand. Mothers face colors pink, a mixture of anger and annoyance surely, but she does as told.

Asch turns, looking at Finnik giving a smile smile, he darts his eyes down, then over her head and finally turns out the the open doors, Asch skips ahead of him, eager to see her old room again.

"Insufferable" he hisses, grumbling angrily, Asch let's him, in favor of looking around. No dust in sight, but everything was as she remembered, the blue silk sheets and curtains draped in sheer over the tall bed posts and canvas top, it was all white marble and cherry wood. Nothing like home, but beautiful craft.

The bath was just a stunning, the large marbled tub and the copper pipping. Asch couldn't wait to bathe in their again. That was one thing she requested made in their home, a very out of place black marbles tub, but Finnik let her have anything she wanted. Asch abused that heavily when it came to their bathroom. Her husband never complained about it once after they shared a rather ronchy bath that included candles and bubbles that overflowed.

"I hate them" he snarls, pulling off his armor. Asch sighs "I know, I'm sorry my love" Finnik softens, looking at her with a longing expression "come" his arms open, Asch giggles, launching herself into his hold, finally indulged in his absurd warmth. Finnik said it was the fire inside him, Asch didn't care what it was exactly, the magic or just natural body heat. It kept her feet warm at night. Asch would always be freezing, she would playfully shove her cold feet or hands at him and though, he'd wail and groan, Finnik would always make sure she was warm.

"Only a few days, then we can go home" she mumbles in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his touch beard "mhm I'll count the hours" his hands wander down her spine, hands completely shadowing her bottom, Asch huffs, squirming "we can't" Finnik ignores her, groaning as her  
body wiggles against him "we can, you are my wife." Asch pushes his shoulders, arching away, only to further push herself into his wandering hands. "My parents-" "are not going to stop me from pleasing my pretty wife" his words send a shiver up her spine, one she knew he felt.

  
Asch's pretty figure was puttied between his fingers. Her shoes slipped off from standing on her toes, her dress was being hiked over her thighs. Asch let him tug the fabric, her skin prickled at the sudden breeze. Finnik prodded the pooled clump of her gown in her hands, silently asking her to take it with a dirty smirk. Asch did, holding it like a life line. Those clever fingers went right back to their place, thumbs snaking under her little panties. Finnik admired the soft silk, before wrenching it off and shoving her forward. A soft cry sprung out of her mount as she smacked into his flesh, Finnik hummed, squeezing her ass. The dress trapped between their bodies allowed Asch to move her hands, she steadied on his broad shoulders, squeezing the fine muscles.

"Up" he commands, prodding her. Asch gulps, doing as told, moving herself into his lap. Finnik made a pleased noise, grinning filthily as she spread her legs on either side of his hips. Asch felt his clever fingers work toward her cunt, rubbing the flesh with a small amount of roughness. Asch moans over his head, jerking into his touch. Finnik works his thick fingers, sliding it over the wet slit, the pink little lips shined and pulsed at his attentions. Finnik pressed on her opening, dipping his finger shallowly inside. Her cunt quivered, flexing around the digit. Before Asch could find pleasure, he teased away, grinning as she huffed quietly.

Finnik above all else, adored how easy it was to make his wife a mess. Bloodelves were sexual creatures by nature. Asch was a shy little thing, Finnik was still finding times, after all their couplings, Asch would be shamefully pink. Finnik's people didn't believe in modesty, they'd strip naked in front of anyone without a care. Asch didn't like a good many things, though. The women of her race were repressed, taught their pleasure wasn't important. Took Finnik nearly everything he had to rewrite her. Make her feel better about sex, feel like she mattered. Orcs were equals, their woman would not stand anything less.

It was quite backward, Bloodelves think themselves so advanced in everything, yet they shame their women out of powerful positions and make them meek and afraid. It was sickening. Finnik gave everything he had just to show his wife that she mattered. Asch was dignified, the position of power he gave to her was nothing small. Asch was the wife of a clan leader, at first she acted as though she was just a prize. Finnik will never forgot look of light in her eyes when one of his advisors dropped a stack of orders and complaints she had to deal with that day.

Still, things couldn't always be fixed so quickly as that. Asch was still rather shy about them. Finnik would push her, make her ask for things. It worked enough so far, she'd advance him and want things, she was open about it more each day. Another treasured memory he held dear was the day she asked to sit on his face. That was his favourite day.

Asch was rolling her hips into his teasing finger, panting in his ear. Finnik knew how frightened she was of her father, but he wouldn't go days without touching his wife, his mate. Finnik could compromise, he'd keep them quiet, smother their sounds and when they got home he'd amend it, make her wail and cry.

For now he was content to bury his fingers inside her wet heat, watching as she lost herself.

Asch came with a breathless cry, flinching into his shoulder, lips quivering against his neck. "Better?" He grins, gently removing his fingers. Asch gulps, nodding dumbly "love you" Finnik rumbles "I love you too"


	6. Garrosh dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/original female Draenei 
> 
> *WARNING* Sexual slavery/Non-con

Asch is dumped on the filthy, wet ground, surrounded by upturned mud, it was dry in places, few spots even had grass and one even had a tiny flower.

"A gift, Warchief" the orcs voice was nasty and dull, subdued in a way it sounded respectful. Asch looks up, defiantly so, at the three large orcs the dull one was addressing. The middle one was the largest, most commanding of the three, he must have been Warchief. His skin was reddish brown, eyes yellow as a feral jungle cat. His shoulders were massive and his head was straight, looking at the other Orc in company, not so much as glancing Asch's crumple form.

The others were guards, holding heavy swords and wearing plated armor, they were looking at her with a roaring hunger in their eyes.

"Where did you get this?" His voice was gruff, gravely and harsh. The Warchief finally glances down, Asch stares back, watching his amber yellow eyes wash over her with veil interest. "Raiding party on the alliance barracks. _Velen's daughter_ " the interest roared to life in the Warchief's eyes "was she touched?" The Warchief looked pleased with whatever the Orc behind him confirmed. She was harmed, they had been very harsh with her, even though she'd been compliant to their wishes, knowing no amount of any force would get her out of this terrible reality.

"Bring her to my quarters"

The orcs had all but shoved her toward the apartments of the Warchief. They were vast and simple in nature, very fine furs lay everywhere. Asch was pushed inside, hooves clicking on the stone "a bath was made and clothes. Be quick" the orc slammed the door, locking it behind him. As if she'd try to escape. The shadow cast under the door was the guards, she wouldn't try her luck out that way. The balcony was a swift exit, a practical fall to her death, but then. She would never hope to see her father again. Without another option Asch went about her bath. The tub was huge, not build for her. It was warm and steaming, her skin turned a darker shade of blue as she scrubbed away the dust and filth.

What was left for her to wear was nothing short of exposing. It was silk and small, barely hiding the intimate parts of her body. Asch put it on regardless, then went about cleaning her mud caked hooves with her worn fingers. Her hair was cleaned, the soot and filth washed from her beautiful blank white hair.

When she was finishing the second hoof, the guard came in, snarling with his usually glaring eyes "up. Now." Asch pecked the dirt off her fingers and scampered to him as commanded, holding the little silks hiding her body tight. Asch tumbled down the steps as he pushed, catching herself before she ever fell. They didn't chain her, but they knew that they wouldn't have too. Asch felt helpless.

The came back to the main chamber, the massive Orc with the cat eyes took no modesty as he looks over her, vile sparks of hunger and lust dilating his pupils. "Sit" was all he said, eying the little plush cushion by his feet. Asch hurried up the steps, quicker then the guard behind her so she wouldn't be pushed.

As she settled, Asch felt like a displayed trophy. Asch clinched her thighs tight and folded her arms across her chest, staring at the floor while men moved about them, the Warchief making no sound as he undoubtedly watched.

This reminded her of her fathers courts. Although, she wasn't naked, or afraid for her life, but it was very much like it. She would sit with her father, listen to his people's needs. The Warchief Garrosh Hellscream was doing just the same, listening to his counsel. Peaking at Asch while she ignored him and stared at the floor.

"Mhm" Garrosh grunts, leaning over "enough, be gone."

"Come, pet" Asch shot up, tripping into his chair, Garrosh eyed her, but said nothing.

Xxx

Asch bent into the sheets, the furs matted with her tears, Garrosh didn't care. He snarls, bending her over harshly. Garrosh tugged her tail, holding it up and out of the way, it burnt, like he was ripping it off. His cock stretched her insides, forcing her open. Asch sobbed, her body reacted to him, her thighs dripped, covered in their juices. Garrosh huffed into her ear, growling like a beast. Orc's mating was rough and long. Velen had told her in place of her mother what making love was suppose to be. Told her that it was equal parts trust and care, there was no care here at all. Garrosh was forcing his way into her body, scarring it with his own. Velen said it was the most pleasant thing in the world, that men were to be gentle, that she should expect nothing short of perfect. None of this was perfect. This was nothing like her father promised her. It was dangerous and she was bleeding badly, her insides hurt, but he persisted, making use of her completely. Asch could only cry.  

  
Xxx

The days were became the same, Asch would sit, be pretty and look at the floor until he told her to get up and follow him. The Warchief would have his way and the day would end with him tucking her on the side of the bed he never used and slept.

Asch wasn't acknowledged by anyone, until today.

A guard grabbed her horn, tugged at her until she craned up to look at his foul face, Garrosh glances over, brow furrowed. Asch wasn't allowed to protest, she dare not voice her complaints. "Pretty mouth" the guard says, Garrosh hisses through his nose "drop her" the guard eyes him, clearly annoyed.

"Ain't sharing?" Asch bats at him, prying her horn away, backing into the Warchief's legs "no."

  
Asch felt the meat of his fat leg behind her, between the blades of her shoulders, feeling her horn there was tangled hair. Asch fixed it quickly and ignored the safe feeling she had pressed into the Warchief.

  
Xxx

"Why?" Asch was careful when speaking to him, but she had to know. Garrosh looks at her with puzzlement in his dark eyes "hmm?" "Why did you... stop him?" Neither of them forgot, Asch especially. The Warchief shrugs "I don't share" Asch knew nothing was off limits in his culture, they shared things, because that was the way. Asch didn't think she would be warmed by that, but she smiled lightly. At least she wouldn't be subjected to his guards.

Xxx

  
Asch struggled this time, pushing at his arm "no!" She shrieked, Garrosh roars, forcing her into the furs "w-wait! Please!" She begs, Garrosh halts, still squeezing her flesh "please what?" Asch shivers at his cruel tone. "I... I want to pleasure you like _she_ did" this must have confused him because his grip went lax, then he erupts in laughter, mocking her "you are a meek little Draenei-" "let me try? Please!" If Asch was suppose to be his plaything, then that she would be. Garrosh had others, like the orc. He was easy on her, he let her roam the halls without guards. Asch would gain his counsel, make him enjoy her company and let her have things, it was the only hope she had to escape and find her father.

  
Garrosh snorts, clearly amused, but relents, leaning into all the plush pillows behind him "fine, little blue skin. Do as you wish"

Asch was intimidated, but she stood her ground, grinding on his cock, nibbling his neck. Garrosh made little weak noises, but Asch worked, hardly deterred. She certainly wasn't sure what men liked, Asch teased his cock, thrusting only the head in before sliding it between her lips, making him jut and quiver for the heat between her legs. Asch wouldn't allow it yet, she needed him to think of her just like that orc woman. Asch continued to tease his cock, pleasuring herself with it as well, finding the little spikes of arousal making her wet. Asch had never been told how to pleasure a man, nor how to pleasure herself, so she did what felt right. Garrosh growls now, grabbing at her hips greedily, thumbs digging into her pelvic bone. "On with it blue skin. I won't wait much longer." His tone made it sound final, Asch gulping, did as he asked. For weeks her body shaped too him, making it easier to take him fully like he wanted. it was painful at first, but soon she worked him into a snarling orgasm. 

  
Xxx

"Dance for me pretty pet" Asch peers at him with hooded eyes, arching her back to look behind her, Garrosh had her dress in silk and bangles. Her horns were covered in jewels and thin chains, Asch puckers her lips jutting them out cutely before listening to him.

  
Garrosh was a jealous creature, Asch was clever enough to use that. Asch had no music, but she went down toward the open floor, peaking at all the company, smiling sweetly as she swirled her hips and twirled her wrists like she was casting a beautiful earth spell. Her skirt jingled, along with the beautiful headpiece. Asch danced toward the men, hitting them in the face with her silks until they had a dazed look. Asch touched their cheeks tenderly, giggling at them over the sounds of talking. Garrosh's mouth was hidden behind his fist as he watched with dark eyes as she twirled around the room, giving each their own little show.

Xxx

Asch had been playing this game for weeks, playing pretty and tantalizing, finally it payed off. Garrosh beckoned her one night as he was working "what can I do for you?" She coos sweetly, fluttering around his back, running her fingers over his tattoos, he mutters, not really saying anything at first, then gestures to a chair "sit, I have something for you" Asch blinks wide eyes, confused and honestly excited.

It only takes him a moment, but he turns to her, with a little smirk "you've been a pleasant surprise, little blue skin. Give me your arm." Asch does without question, Garrosh leans over to his desk, plucks a quill and sketches something of a smaller part of his own inked tattoos, it's artful, mimicking the swirl. "It'll hurt" is all he says before stabbing an inking tool, Asch endures with a tight face as he carves into her unmarked flesh, creating his unique swirl. This is what the other woman had, the _mark_. This meant she could leave the confines of the hold, go outside, escape without question.

Asch was happy.

  
  


**Way into future**

Asch was sweltering in her armor, the hot sun was blanketed for miles by the tree line, but it made the heat trap and boil the air. The jade forest was unkind to her plate. When her squad came to the camp she freed her hair from its pigtails, letting it flow behind her. Jania Proudmoore was directing some men before spotting her "Asch! Just in time!" Asch didn't know what she was on time for, she got a rather urgent message and was rushed here by boat.

  
"What am I doing here?" The Mage embraced her, looking cold and hardly bothered by the heat, Jania's touch was windy and frozen, it made Asch shiver before returning to her over heated state.

"Vindicator Celli recommend you for the job!" She says smiling widely, Asch cocks her brow, head tilted. "What job is it?" She asks again, fluffing her hair. "Prisoner escort and care" jania explains, Asch almost swore she saw snowflakes come out of her mouth. "Standard as it goes, mages will enchant the cage, you will ride with the squad and stay for the trial" Asch recoils slightly "trial?" Jania nods, "we can't have just an execution... no matter how much I want one. The Augusts Celestials requested there be a fair trial."

That made the job a little harder, far riskier and higher profiled. Asch was a competent Vindicator, certainly one that could handle such a delicate job. "Who is my team escorting?"

_"Garrosh Hellscream"_

The life drains out of her eyes.

  
It had been two years since she escaped him and his tortures, she still had the black, foul looking marking on her arm that signified her a slave owned. She dare never tell her father, Asch hid it from prying eyes, no one knew what he had done too her, what he made her do. Velen didn't even imagine it, because his daughter was so good at lying.

Seeing him again, it would make her feel sick, numb. Even though he was a prisoner, Asch would feel like the weak, broken woman he captured. Asch swallows, schooling her face as though she was indifferent "where am I taking him?" Jania conjured a floating map, pointing to their location "you are taking him from this point, to the Temple of the White Riger, in Kun-Li summit. You'll be crossing through the Vale. It should take a month at best, since the areas a hostile. The shire of seven stars also wishes to host you, the counsel will be there to meet with you, that will add an week or more to the trip." Asch was the squad leader, as she agreed to be when this was brought to her. Now she does not wish to have any part what so ever.

  
Asch mounted her pale white crane, gifted to her as a show of faith from the Pandaren people, the bird swayed side to side, making little coos, but it was well trained and Asch felt how calm the beauty was. Asch however, was worried sick, the cage was to arrive from the boat, being overseen by Jania, she would meet them here any minute with the rest of her escort and Garrosh. Asch shucked in harshly, scowling at the forest path ahead. She could do it, would do it. Maybe he wouldn't remember her, after all she wasn't special to him, just another plaything. Garrosh had so many consorts and pleasure slaves, some of her own kind and others of his own, but she doubted they objected to his advances.

  
At best he wouldn't remember, Asch would suffer in silence and await the great tigers judgement.

"Incoming! Lady Proudmoore!" Asch swallowed and made her mount spin.

  
Asch never saw Jania, or the people with her, they were blurs, all clouded around Garrosh. The orc looked exactly the same, a few new scars and an even fouler snarl, but completely as she remembered. Even down to her regal aura, despite the cage. Asch felt powerless, staring at him, shaking.

The mighty Warchief peered up, wild yellow eyes staring at her very soul, Asch froze, his brow furrowed, head jutted a little, then what scared her the most.

_A smirk._

  
Asch shriveled inside.

"Vindicator!" Jania calls, ignoring the orc completely while she trots her horse to stand in front of Asch "my mages are ready and the escort is mounting. I will leave this to your capable hands" Asch bows her head without a words, too afraid to say anything, worrying herself sick. Garrosh remembers her, what if he exposes her? She would be in trouble, her father would find out what had happened to her. Garrosh still stares at her, Asch ignores him, pretending to fix her cloak. Jania notices none of it, the shame on her face, or the orc's sickly devious look.

"Farewell, good journey" Asch snaps up "yes, be safe!" It sounds awkward, but the Mage doesn't say anything. Asch closes her eyes, but she still sees the orc. "Form up! We ride until dusk!" Asch turns her bird, knowing what follows behind her.


	7. Garrosh dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original Female Draenei

 

### Chapter Text

Asch was tense and cramping in her armour, coiled like a winding snake. The soldiers were too hot to notice, the Mages walking next to the cage noticed, but said nothing other then confused glances they left the Vindicator alone. The night slowly turned the boiling heat into a haze of musky warm, still hot but now it was foggy and wet.

They had to ride in the hot, musky weather much further then they'd been told. The camp they were suppose to meet had to be set up miles away from the original spot because of attacks. By the time they arrive it was well into sundown. Asch was tired and sticky as they wheeled toward the open of the camp.

"Vindicator! Where would you like the prisoner?" Asch flinched, glancing at his cage, pulls a clump of her hair away from her sweaty face and sighs "in the heart. Feed him and make sure he drinks. I will sleep in the tent closest." The Mage nods, hurrying to do as told.

Asch fed her mount, carrying its reins toward the stall where she could let it rest. The Mage and soldiers had long since gone, none bothering to stay close because of how the camp was. No one had to watch him, he was in the middle of their camp, soliders could see him easily, hardly in ear shot. Garrosh was ripping at his bread and gulping the water left for him. Asch didn't look at him. She could hear all the disgusting noises. Garrosh however was watching her, smirking as he finished off his bread.

"You cut your hair" his voice was soft, mocking. Asch felt her heart pulse "I liked it long" Asch ignores how genuine it sounds, "I don't much care for what you like" she snaps back, feeling foolish for even responding. It was what he wanted "you used too" he says, wide lips curling around a thick smirk "you were a good girl for me" Asch spins on her hooves, swirling up dust and dirt, ruining the soft patch of grass. Asch was giving him what he wanted, she kept telling herself that, but even all that couldn't stop her.

"Was I? Just like the rest of them?" Garrosh tilted his head, laughing lightly. It was a gruff noise, one of derision "jealous blue skin?" Asch hisses, snorting lightly and digging her feet into the soil. "How many stayed Orc? Did they all flee like me that day? How good were they?!" Garrosh still laughs at her "you were so timid, what happened little blue skin? I miss my timid little cock pleaser" Asch snarls at him "she became your warden. I revel delivering you to death!"

  
Garrosh snorts once more "if they rule it so, still I shall enjoy breaking you, all over again" Asch froze.

If.

What did he mean if. Asch took a moment, Garrosh watches her, blinking his glowing eyes in boredom. This wasn't an execution. Garrosh could get away with it. The celestials could rule banishment, confinement. Freedom from death. Asch snarls her lip at the idea, "I'm finished with you."

Garrosh watches her through the bars, smiling triumphantly.

  
The next morning Asch left her food, pushed it away. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, the whizzy churning. Asch poked out of her tent and Garrosh was watching her, smiling over his bread and water. Asch wanted to beat him. Of course she resisted. "Vindicator!" One of the Mage's yell, blinking toward her in a flash of magic "the Horde escort was found- we have injured!" Asch springs into action, the Mage knew where to take her.

Garrosh watches it's a keen eye as Asch rushes over, the holy light pulses through her, washing over the broken and bruised Orcs, Bloodelves and Trolls "we staved off the atrackers m'lady" an Orc scout said, holding onto her arm "you did well, rest now. I have you" it didn't take long to seal their wounds, clean the blood and get them to rest. The cart they had brought carried a few of the weaker while the rest mounted.

"Mhm you still heal? Should've stayed a meek little priest blue skin" Garrosh comments, resting his elbows on his bent legs, Asch glares thinly "Vindicators are seasons in all forms. Healing is only one of my many duties and skills" the Mage shaped the cage "quiet Orc" they all knew she was captured. They didn't know for how long, or that he abused her. The way Asch told it, Garrosh had no idea who she was. That she was kept in a cage and no one hurt her. She fled and tried to find her way home for months, living off the land and finally came home. Reality of it was Asch got on a boat and got ho e the same week she escape.

They would take her off the case if they knew just how horribly he treated her. Asch didn't want it to begin with, but she wouldn't allow her reputation damaged because her past came back. Her father wouldn't allow her to work as a Vindicator if he knew.

"What does he mean? Is he bothering you?" The Mage hisses, tapping their staff against bars. Garrosh snorts, shrugging it off. "They rounded up prisons by class. I was among them. We had numbers. Now enough" Garrosh eyes her, but stays quiet.

It took a long time to get to the next checkpoint, Garrosh was fidgeting in his spot, watching Asch. The camp was set up the same as a last and Asch looked over the mountains, tomorrow they would be close to the shire, maybe a team would meet them and escort.

"They don't know" Garrosh says, picking at his tusks. Asch knew what he meant "no" he laughed, Asch hated his laugh "still daddies little girl are you?" He was mocking her, Asch glances at the guards, watching them mill about, none the wiser. "It's none of your business what I am" his eyes lit up "the blood on my cock told me I was your first. The scowl on your face says I was your last" Asch did not give him an answer, but he didn't need one.

"I am told no man can match" he was happy, again triumphant. Asch snapped "you don't even feel bad, do you? After it all, you lost- and... and yet you don't even care!" Garrosh watches her, saying nothing "I can't even get married- have a life after what you did to me" she was soiled, she couldn't be given away to anyone. Velen wanted her to marry, he had good intentions, found wonderful matches, but she couldn't. No man would want her.

"Mhmph" Garrosh grunts after a long while of silence "no one should" Asch whipped around, flaring in anger at him "I took you like a mate." Asch knew rudimentary parts of his culture because it was very similar to her own. Orcs take mates for life, they do not separate from them even in death. It was the most sacred thing in their shared cultures.

"You took everything from me" Garrosh peaks at her, hand slowly coming up, his finger got far enough to tenderly touch her face before she flinched away. His bulky hand still floated between the bars "Orc's have nothing else but honour" he mutters "I gave all of it too you"

"By raping me?!" Asch hated the word, it was ugly and harsh and made her fell like a victim again. A weak little girl.

"By mating you"


	8. Garrosh dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original Draenei female

 

### Chapter Text

Asch hated how it made sense. Garrosh among many things had status, from himself, from his father. Anyone in his inner circle would have the same. Any in his bed was just as important. Asch didn't let his soft words mean anything, wouldn't let them. Asch was his favourite, more and more often she was requested, was kept near him at all times. Less and less were the others, it made them jealous. Garrosh didn't care.

Orc men give their women everything. Status, estate, name. Everything went to them dead or alive. Asch was his. Everyone knew it from the inner circle to Orirgimmar. It was surprising she could keep the whole thing a secret, with so many knowledgeable of her sire Asch figured it was bound to come out and be a shameful blot of her life.

Still, Asch wouldn't allow his words get to her, it was a perverted attempt to ensnare her. As they rode Garrosh didn't speak to her, hardly looked at her. Asch assumed it was bad, but couldn't feel upset at his lack of interest. The less he spoke the better she was off. They were close to the connecting point where the vale and jade forest merged. Many of her vanguard were staggering away, having only been allowed through certain checkpoints. As of now, most of her original guard were replaced. It was made up of mostly Horde now, it didn't bother her. Many of them were hand picked by Thrall and Vol'jin. Even a few of Bloodhoofs were here.

The Mages ended up being four of five remaining humans. The last being one final guard that would depart before the Vale to deliver orders. Jania said the safety of the travel made it easy for both Horde and Alliance to get things done without being raided. Asch could careless wh she was appointed, so long as hey listened to her.

Though the peace was short lived as they came into the mountains. Rushing rivers that connected the forest to the wilds raged to their left as the jungle grew thick and dark to their right.

The thoughts of safe were far from her mind as she watched the growing blackness. A huge crack and thud, then howling. Hozen erupted like a sea "attackers!" Asch shouted, the Horde with her sprang into action, a fight ensued around the black jungle.

Garrosh' cage was being battered, the Mage's there tried to keep the Hozen off, Asch launched herself toward it, trying best to help. Garrosh looked disgruntled, confused and overall annoyed as they attempted to rip it over.

Ultimately, they had succeeded the Hozen forced the cage over and it rolled off the hill, into he rushing water. The Mage's with her had long since fell and the Horde had not noticed the cage go off, Asch fell with it, yelling as it forced her in the water. Garrosh looked shocked as the bars bend and the wood broke. The rapids threw her about, her armour denting as it cracked into the sharp rocks.

Asch could barely breath, water was everywhere, she tried desperately to get above the rushing waters, but hardly had the strength for it. Garrosh saw, he too was being roughly handled by the water, but easily kept himself above. With no other choice and quick decision he pushed himself off the rocks and grabbed onto Asch as she fell under the water again. Asch was dazed, she was bleeding but Garrosh was strong enough for the both of them, he held Asch's head above the water and kept her from hitting the rocks with his own body. His hide took the brunt of it, Garrosh kept Asch close, pressed as best he could, the water wouldn't clear anytime soon, he didn't fight it. They would wash up safely soon enough. Where, Garrosh had no idea.

  
It took hours, Garrosh didn't know how many, maybe more then a day. It was dark when they arrived at the Vale opening, it was dark again now. Garrosh couldn't tell what time or how long they'd spent it he water. He only fought to keep themselves alive through it. When the current finally strives off, they come to an abandon beach, surrounded by forest and damp air. Asch was knocked unconscious, though he doubts she would know where they were.

Garrosh was soaked through by the time he crawled out of the water. The sand stuck to him wetly and Asch dangled off his massive shoulder like a bail of hay. One thing he did know was that if he didn't find them shelter and get a fire going they'd freeze. Pandaria was known to be deathly hot in days and as cold as Northend in nights. The bone chill was settling in, he didn't have much time.

  
Garrosh managed to find a cave, it was damp and very small, but still. He didn't leave Asch there, small worry that she would wake up and get lost in a panic, so he carried her over his massive shoulder. She was breathing, it was a dead sleep, he was slightly glad for it. The woman hasn't gotten much of it. It was no secret to him if just how fond he was of this woman, it only grew when she left, making a big hole in her wake. Garrosh knew people called it love, but he had done wrong. If it was the last thing he'd do in this world, he would attempt to do what little right he could. Maybe then dying wouldn't be so bad. Asch was wrong, he did care, he did feel bad. She wouldn't believe him now. Garrosh would try, despite how little it might work. Then he could go peacefully.

Garrosh imagined the trial would pretend to be fair, they would give him hope of banishment someplace. Garrosh thought about it, where he might be put. Outland seemed good a place as any. He could be cast away, live whatever he had left and atone for his crimes. His family name was prideful, but they were humble before. Simple clansmen, Garrosh had little knowledge of farming, but he figured he could learn. Though, a swift death was likely in his future. Still, one could hope.

For now, he grabbed wood, all scattered along the ground, without his weapon Garrosh was forced to find two shapely rocks, he could make one at least. Fish was the best choice on this hell of a continent, here Garrosh had no idea what was favourable to eat, or even safe. Fish were almost always safe. And if not, it wouldn't matter much.

Garrosh wondered idly when Asch would wake up, how she would react. He knew they'd have to find a way back to the vanguard, he'd do nothing to upset her however. Asch stirred over his shoulder, but didn't wake up. At some point he hoped she would. Out of the two of them, she was the only one trained in healing. His cuts and bruises were easy to deal with, large in size but mangable, he'd lost a lot of blood and water they were in was salt water, he knew that was bad. Asch though, he couldn't tell how bad her injuries were. Wouldn't look either not until she was awake. Garrosh wasn't about to make her panic more.

Garrosh managed to spear a handful of fish and trudged back to the cave, he left Asch on the wet sand floor and tended to a fire.

Asch shutters, her head pounded and she was freezing. Her eyes shot open and the light of the fire blinded her for a moment. "Careful" an amused and tired voice said to her, Asch let her eyes focus and the brownish blob became a man, an Orc. Garrosh sat on ass, poking a little stick through the fire as fish sizzled over its flame. The loincloth barely hid his modesty, Asch tried to get up, but found her arms to weak.

"We fell in the rapids. Don't know where we ended up. You were out for some time." Asch remembered being attacked and getting launched in the water. "Y-You saved me...?" Garrosh peaks at her "couldn't let you die, could I?" He could, probably should have. But he didn't have the heart to see her die. More and more each day he felt the grip of Sha drown away, he felt like himself again. That self was little and locked away, but while the Sha abused Asch, he felt love and fondness, a bond. It was smothered by need and fowl anger. His care for her however endured still.

Garrosh never in his life assumed he'd find a mate, or one that would be it. Asch among all was a surprise. A Draenei who fought the Sha inside him and lived. Her race didn't matter, Orc and Draenei were compatible in culture and sex. He doubted very much they could make a go at it though.

"You're going to freeze in that armour" Garrosh didn't want to see her shiver any longer, but she probably wouldn't dare take any of it off. Asch gathered herself enough to sit up. She felt sand and water and pain. Shaking her head at the idea, Garrosh shrugged, looking rather warm and comfy. "Food is nearly ready" Asch saw the piss poor job he did of wrapping his cuts. Her side felt clumpy and blood crusted over her head. Garrosh tipped a warped piece of wood with water in it toward her.

Asch wrung her hair out, Garrosh paid close attention to their food, hoping it wouldn't burn. His stomach could handle it, he doubt very much she could though.

Asch spent time washing away the dirt and grime. She took off her cloak, shoulder plates, gloves and boots, letting them sit by an open side of the fire. Though, it didn't help much. Asch was still freezing. She was wearing little linens underneath but she'd be damned if she would expose herself like that to him. Asch wasn't about to give him an excuse. Asch got up, Garrosh watches her do it, watches her stumble and even stops her from falling with a swift hand. Asch lurches away. Outside the cave was nothing, water and disturbed sand. Trees were behind and the cold brushed over her in a gust of wind. Asch quickly went inside, falling toward the fire.

Garrosh grabbed his skewer of fish and watched Asch do the same, still freezing. "You're going to get sick" he mused, trying to prompt her into sense. "I'm f-fine!" Asch snaps back, teeth chittering "I doubt that" Asch glares at his response "we're both each other's best chance at surviving" it was practical, Asch could understand that, still he let it slip "I won't hurt you."

  
Asch was told a lot of his crimes were committed under the influence of the Sha, that a lot of it would be accounted for, but dismissed at his trial, this included what he did to her. More she thought about it the more likely banishment remains a proper judgement. Sha were anger feeding beasts, Garrosh had much anger, a perfect host. Now, as it drained out of him, he seemed sad, remorseful, painfully aware of his sins. Asch still needed more, but she knew for now that he was correct.

Garrosh didn't watch her strip, but images of their past came to mind, Sha tainted memories, but he could see her body, it still remained nice, shapely. Many scars over her arms and neck, Garrosh didn't look further. It was trust he wanted back, he would get it.

Asch wouldn't admit it but she felt better, the cold hung around her, but wasn't overly present anymore. She felt exposed, they were equally naked, small barriers of cloth hiding intimate parts of the them. There wasn't much talking as they ate. The darkness seeped outside, the only light was their little fire. Garrosh however found a large bark piece and stuffed it in the entrance to snuff out the light.

Garrosh twinges at the pain in his side, Asch huffs "come here, I can fix that." No sense in him dying before his trial. Or before they get out of this. Garrosh's massive frame moves silently toward her. His body heat was radiating in waves, Asch was still freezing. It always annoyed her how Orc's were so warm.

Asch used her light magic and closed his wounds, bigger cuts left little white scars, but Garrosh didn't seem to complain. It tickled in all honestly, he had never felt this kind of magic before, his count was full of Shamen, not paladins or priests. Asch mended her wounds as well. It only took a few minutes to be done with it all. Asch was exhausted but the time she finished, the pain and tiresome journey made her weak, Garrosh seemed to also feel strains, it carried heavily in his shoulders. They sagged, making the impressiveness they usually had a little less. Asch dousing blame him.

"Thank you" she says quietly, remembering her manners "you didn't have too" Asch wasn't going to ask why. Garrosh shrugs "wouldn't look very good if you died" not that it was his only reason to keep her alive, but he wasn't about to admit how much he cared. Asch seems disappointed by his brush off, "you are light" was all he said. Asch couldn't figure out why, she wasn't going to speak at his trial, whatever happened here between them would not reverse what he did, even help his case. One good did not outweigh. Why had he kept her alive, was it impulse? He was still good natured, even more so now that the Sha was vanishing from his body. Was it out of necessity? They could easily keep each other alive. He was big, Garrosh overpowered anyone he came by. Asch knew the land, barely, but she hand an idea.

Maybe he was doing this all just to hurt her again. She could do little against him, even trained as she was. Garrosh was still massive, much bigger then he used to be. Orc men seem to never stop growing. If he wanted, he could do as he said, break her all over agin and have his fun. No one would know, Asch wouldn't tell a soul. Garrosh hadn't, still might, but right now. They sat, both looking at the fire.

"You'll need me to keep warm blue skin" he mutters in passing, watching the flames "your people have slow blood" that was true, Asch and many like her found it hard to keep warm, it was mostly females, men didn't have much an issue keeping body heat. Asch was terrible for it, her mother was always freezing, even wearing the thickest furs. Father told her it was uncommon. It was a blessing in hotter climates. Here it was a nightmare.

Asch worries her tongue, knowing what he meant. She would have to huddle into him for warmth, rely on him to not do anything. It was a big risk, but Garrosh did warrant something of trust, having brought them the shelter and feeding her. Asch relented a little, nodding carefully "are you tired?" Asch nods, "mhm" he answers, beckoning her closer. It took a while for Asch to move, Garrosh seemed content to wait.

When she did he slid down in the sand, holding up his arm for her to slot under. Asch finally pushed herself to rest against him, the arm hovering came down, making a comforting weight. "Gods" he hisses, fidgeting "you are fucking freezing" Asch finds a little humour in his statement, pressing her hands into his abs. Garrosh groans in mock pain, making her laugh.

There was a smile present on his face and persisted as they fell asleep in each others embrace.


	9. Garrosh dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original Draenei female

Asch awoke to a loud, calm noise. It went, _ba-dumpf, ba-dumpf._ Asch realized she was atop Garrosh, her limbs draped over him. His heart was a powerful noise, he was breathing deep and moving Asch up and down, it felt strange. Garrosh was very warm, so Asch didn't bother to move. Garrosh wasn't awake either, so instead of ruining the peace Asch let it be. One massive arm was draped over her, it seemed that was how she was moved in the night. It didn't matter, Asch for once didn't try and overthink.

Asch peaked her eyes open, looking at him with sleepy interest. Garrosh never looked so calm. It was rare to see him like this, Asch had never once got the privilege. She took the moment to just stare. Garrosh had very sharp tusks, that had never changed. Somehow he had always been gentle not to scratch her too hard, they each had matching rings stuck to them. Each had little matching designs that looked rather beautiful. Asch remembered how lush his hair was too, he let her touch it before. Garrosh looked much like his father when he wore it up.

Grom, Asch remembered to be quite imposing, his son certainly inherited that. In many ways the two were the same, though Asch would never tell him. His father was bloodthirsty and calculating. He touched her head when her father met him one day, Asch doesn't remember what they spoke of, only that the big Orc had smiled at her around his tusks. Garrosh had the same smile.

Garrosh finally stirred, he could feel Asch awake atop him, her little tail was swaying, tickling his fingers. Garrosh grabbed the thin muscle, smiled as Asch yelped, flinching against him "morning blue skin" Asch fidgets as his eyes open, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Garrosh forgot that her tail was sensitive. He let it go without giving it away that he knew, at least attempting to let her salvage some dignity.

Draenei were surprising creatures. Garrosh learnt a lot about them, well before he met Asch and from then his knowledge only grew when she came into his life. Draenei women were much smaller then their men, never as dark in any shade and their eyes were a much brighter hue. Their little tails were a sexual pleasure center, very unlike men. Their horns were much softer too. Asch was gorgeous to both Orc and Draenei standards. Garrosh never thought he would find their women attractive. It was interesting to say the least. Orc women were strong by nature, Draenei women were strong by _choice._

"Did you sleep?" Asch was disgruntled, whipping her little tail into him as punishment, it didn't hurt but he let her do it until she was satisfied. "Yes" Garrosh grunts, nodding once before sitting up with her In his lap, carefully letting her drop onto the sand next to him. Asch slides off like slime, watching him with big eyes.

Garrosh brushes hair from her neck, looking at her with soft eyes. He quickly snaps out of it, ignoring how it felt and wrenches upward, bones cracking as he goes. Asch stays in the sand, watching him. "Your armor is warped" he comments, looking over at the pieces "unwearable" Asch laments, it was far to beat up and bruised to attempt to wear, without a proper blacksmith it would likely stay that way. Garrosh shrugs "better that way. You'll make too much noise in it, attract too much attention" he was right, it would be far to loud and though she trusted Garrosh to get them out of situations, she rather not be the one putting them in it.

"We should leave. Better we don't stay here" Asch clambered up, mushing her hair as she followed him out, only stopping as he did when he got outside "do you know this place?" Asch took a long moment, the land was open, one side cut off by sea and the other thick jungle.  
"Did we fall off a waterfall?" Garrosh nods without a moment of hesitation, Asch sighs lightly.

"We're somewhere in Karsang wilds"

"Quickest way?" Asch pouts, thinking. It wasn't safe by any means, given that they had to stay off the main road "we need to get to Zhu's basin, it should be that way. We can take the hidden road up to the original route and hope we meet our party" they hadn't made any protocols for losing each other, it wasn't suppose to be complicated, Asch hoped they would stay at the final check point. If not, walking all the way to the Vale would take a very long time. Now that they had to trudge through the wilds.

"Safest?" Garrosh dared ask, Asch shrugs, "isn't much of one. We're best being quick. It'll easily take two months on foot, maybe more" Asch doubted very much they would send lookout parties, no one had seen them fall into the rapids, nor was anyone on their team well versed in explaining where they might end up. At best if the natives ask, they'd say somewhere in the forest. If anyone had survived that is.

Jania might pull together something, but she hardly knew the land either. Asch knew it only so well because her father helped her map study and the nights here were never full of sleep. She studied the map best she could. At least her sleepless nights weren't in vein.

"Come then" he sounds winded, annoyed. Asch was too. Garrosh let her ahead of him and followed as they skated through the jungle, edging around the brush.

Asch wondered how this all happened. At first she wasn't told much of the mission beyond prisoner escort, probably because it was important. Asch decided to help only because it was asked of her. It didn't pay well, nor was it worth the trouble. Asch wished she was still home under the light of the Exador.

"You still have my mark" Garrosh surprises her, Asch looks at the tattoo, then back at him "I couldn't remove it, they would all know what it meant" everywhere she went everyone knew what it meant. Garrosh was famous for having marked his pleasure slaves. _Like cattle._ Asch ignored how that made her feel overall. There was a small part of her that liked it, crazy as it was, it was like a victory symbol, she had won. "Some might even return you" it sounded like a joke, but it wasn't. Many Horde still held his banner, for the time he was Warchief, Garrosh did a lot to improve his people's way. He brought traditions back to the modern Horde. People thanked him for it, gave them hope like no other. Garrosh had been inspiring before the corruption of the Sha.

Still, Asch hid the mark under her hand with shame. Garrosh looks at his feet, it was hard, but he uttered "I'm sorry" it almost made Asch stop completely, Orc's did not apologized for anything, it was a sign of weakness. Garrosh especially. Asch tripped over her hooves looking back at him, he looked very much sorry.  
"It's okay" Asch didn't know what to say, Garrosh shot her a look "don't say it if you don't mean it" she shut her mouth. Now it was awkward.

Asch gulps "I will mean it, one day" they don't say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20,2108


	10. Garrosh dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original female character

  
They had trekked very far, Asch wasn't sure how long they had been out in the wilds but the trees were thinning out, Garrosh looked hot and annoyed, not with her, but Asch knew if they came into any problem, Garrosh would surely kill it. Asch felt naked, having worn armour and robes, it was unnatural. Garrison seemed fine, wearing little to nothing.

Asch wanted something more, something to cover her exposed back and soft belly, she wouldn't ask. There was tension between them, but that wasn't new. It was different a layer over the old version. Their relationship changed, Asch couldn't deny that. It was out of necessity, they needed each other. Asch needed him to survive this mess and Garrosh needed her to get them out of it.

And they'd never believe him if she showed up dead, but Asch wasn't going to think about that.

It was equal, Asch wasn't equal before, it was always him over her. A pleasure slave wasn't even above live stock. Asch stares at the back of his skull, prickles of his black hair was growing from the neck up, he was massive. Asch had always noticed he was a big man, but it was clear he was much larger then his father. Even after being under him, draped around him.

Asch never realized until now just how far his shadow draped.

Garrosh looked behind him, eying her with his milky yellow eye. It was beautiful, his eyes were gorgeous. When he looked at her, Asch felt his power. "Suns going down" Asch gulps "we can keep going" Asch liked the shadow he cast, it would be cold once the sun went down, but now she hid behind the shade. Garrosh grunts at this, brow pintched.

"The mountain line thinned out, no chance of a covering. We need to find tree brush" Asch slept under the stars before, not under these stars. Her home had beautiful stars, before her mother died she adored the stars and cosmos. Velen told her long after her mothers passing that she had twinkling eyes, like the stars themselves were captured inside. Asch looked at the stars of her new home and felt connected.

"Yes, it looks as though we are merely days out from Zhu basin" Asch touches the rock, dusted with sand. While she walked behind him Asch wondered just what would happen when they got back, obviously she would speak out of what he had done, though it might matter little. Thrall would certainly not forgive him.

The Horde were people Asch admired, the Alliance were a people of progress, where Horde valued traditions and old ways. Garrosh had brought that back, Thrall was a good leader, though he lacked knowing his people, not his fault but still, it showed very much. Vol'jin was a man of spirit whereas Varian did not put much stock in believing. Velen was noble, the Narru was a gift and the little Prince was learning under her father. Asch had met him many times.

The little princling spoke often of the light and peace, of love between the Horde and Alliance. Thrall had married a Nightelven Priest, Asch hadn't seen the woman herself, but had heard of peace talks between the leaders. Velen was for it, but it was vetoed harshly by the rest, the mate of Thrall was banished and to be captured if found near Alliance territory. Asch wanted the treaty desperately.

As a paladin Asch put great stock in people, her faith was from her father and she never assumed anything of anyone. Even Horde people's. in fact, she found she fit in greatly with Shamen's and Druids, they were in tune with the earth, the elements. Just as she was with the light. Asch especially enjoyed listening to Tauren, they all had gentle voices, sound minds and only did what the earth mother needed.

Many didn't agree with her, Dwarfs and humans hated Horde, Gnomes spoke rudely of Goblins and most of her own people would kill Orcs on sight. Velen would not tolerate such a thing. Even though many atrocities were committed against her people her father would not want vengeful bloodshed.

Asch couldn't kill Garrosh Hellscream, even with what he had done.

The night was climbing over the bend and Asch prodded Garrosh to follow her into the patch of forest. The floor silenced her clopping hooves and his big thuds. The grass was soft against her bare ankle while the tree leaves tickled her hair and horns. Garrosh wasn't amused by any of it, fattening the grass and cracking the branchs that tried to touch him.

"We can't set up a fire" she told him, it could attract animals and even worse, set the brush on fire. Garrosh grunts, snapping another branch "find us a small clearing then blue skin" Asch narrows her eyes, but doesn't retort, knowing it would end in her own misery.

Asch looked up through the trees, the starts poked out. "Do you remember your mother?" She asks without thought, his mother had died much like her own. Not in battle of course, in her bed. She died sleeping, holding onto her husband. Garrosh snorts "of course not, my father neither" he was angry at the question, that was obvious. Asch persisted.

"My mother was colored just like me" an air of pride comes over Asch "my father says I look just like her, she loved the stars. She died from poisoning. The legion" Asch remembered little of her mother, besides what her father told her. She had one imagine of her mother, Asch wa spooking up at her, her mother was smiling. It was her happiest memory of her.

"Dishonorable way to pass" Garrosh has first hand knowledge of this, but Asch didn't comment on it, instead she shrugs "my mother believed it wasn't without purpose. Now she is a star, just as she always wanted" Velen called her his heavens light, he called Asch his little light. "I know she was a shamen, that she loved the earth and above. That I was named for her love of fire" Asch grins and Garrosh, though his face was still fowl.

"Here is a good spot" Asch points to an empty area, it was small but covered them perfectly. Garrosh pushes passed, flopping in the ground. Asch smiles still at him, going to him and popping down, leeching into his skin and warmth. "My father wanted me to know of her, know that through their suffering she was still hopeful-"

"Enough blue skin" he growls, whirling around completely. Not a second later he looms over her with a snarl. Asch lets fear swallow her, flashes of before came to her, being under him like this, helpless.

But it stops.

Garrosh presses his head into her collarbone, sighing deeply into her bare skin "I never knew my parents." Asch feels his breath, the shallow exhale and wheezy intake. Slowly, she touches him, her hand comes up in its own and lightly grips his side, squeezing the taught muscle "I am sorry" he shakes his head against her "it is not yours to be sorry for" Asch licks her lips, casting her eyes away. She did feel sorry. She had met Grom Hellscream, he smiled at her with his pearly tusks.

Garrosh maybe never saw that. It hurt to think such. Instead Asch quiets her mind, shaking it away and cooking her arms best she could around Garrosh, the Orc went stiff, but allowed her this. Asch didn't know why it brought her comfort, his warmth was intoxicating and secure, something she never though she would feel with the Warchief.

Garrosh furrows his brow against her supple skin, for days in the jungle she smelt pretty, like the sweat caking her neck, shoulders and forehead wasn't sweat at all. Asch's Narru marking flared to life, something Garrosh had never seen before. It glowed bright, blinding him. Asch gasps, going cross eyed "oh!" Garrosh blinks, squinting at her.

Garrosh had heard little about this, the Draenei signet, the Narru light that inhibited them. Nothing was written about them, they were sacred.

"What is that?" Garrosh could see her face darken, a blush as pretty as indigo. "It's... it's our symbol, all are different" Asch's was a baby blue color, thin tails spring outward and in the middle floated a square, on the outside had many little dots. "What's does it mean?" Aschs face keeps coloring "it means... that I have.... I am at peace t-true peace" Garrosh was shocked by this.

Once he overcame is surprise Garrosh realized just how close they were. His clothed groin pressed lightly against her soft, pinched together legs. He could feel the arousal peak, desperately he ignored it. Asch still has her hands on him, gripping the meat of his sides, careful she tried to move, but Garrosh hisses low, shaking his head "don't move blue skin."

  
Asch froze, this was all too familiar. Garrosh looks at her with shame, embarrassed that he couldn't controls his basic urges. "It's alright" she whispers, hiding her face in the crook of her shoulder, the signet still floating there like a beacon.  
"We should sleep" Asch tells him, urging him with gentle pushes, Garrosh nods curtly, making no noise. Quickly moving so he was on his side. It went deathly quiet, the crickets making the only sounds beside the gently sway of branches. Garrosh shrivels, the arousal now filled with guilt.

Until her little petal soft voice floats in his head "it's cold" she tells him, crowding his space. Garrosh finds the courage to look back at her, the signet still laminating her skin. "Come" his voice was low, almost loving. Asch scurries, disturbing grass as she goes, folding herself into his body like she was meant to be there. Garrosh didn't think to much about it as her eyes fluttered shut and her hands pressed into his skin.

Slowly he brings her closer, flush against him. Garrosh cradles her back with his hands, stroking under the brown loose linen and down to the base of her tail. It felt like home as he drifted, thinking of the pretty mark.


	11. Finnik dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Male Orc/Original Female Bloodelf

Asch dressed in very light pink silks, Finnik wore simple leathers, the dinner was large but the people were few, Asch's family was surrounded by guards, her father was at the head of the table, her mother was at Resis left and her brother was to his right. Finnik was right next to Asch. It was quite odd looking, he was far to large to fit, but made it work. Everywhere but his own home he was too large to fit.

"Oh sister please you have to tell me!" Vela bursts, cupping her hands "have you met our Regnant lord?" Asch laughs lightly, watching the stars light up in her little sisters eyes "I have, I danced with him. It was at a honour for Finnik. All the Horde leaders were there. Lothamer was sweet" Finnik chuckles, taking a gulp of water "I was dancing with Savaynans, we all made it a compatition. Thrall and his woman won" Resis hums thoughtful "the nightelf? Orcs do crave exotic I see" Asch could feel his fists clinched under the table.

Eli coughs, "how goes your paladin training?" It was a tradition in their family, the first born son would become a paladin. Asch wasn't suppose too, but did so anyway. Her father didn't like it, Asch was suppose to be a priest, be apart of the female legacy their family had, Vela didn't conform to it either.

Both were disappointments.

"I've finished, it has been thrilling. I was top my class!" Eli was happy for her, he and his sister looked proud of her. Unlike her mother and father, who stared and sipped their wine. "Finnik, that wolf you rode in with, beautiful creature. Where did you get her?" Eli was far more sweet then Asch gave him credit for. Finnik perked, smiling lightly at the question "Yellow-ear chose me long ago. Thrall was hosting me at his clans home. It's a tradition for the pups to pick their companion. She's been with me ever since" Asch giggles, smiling around her glass "I have one, not nearly as old, Havoc. Clumsy thing."

Eli laughs at her "much like you sister" Asch huffs at him, glaring playfully" she's beautiful" Vela coos "her fur looks so soft, you're so lucky to have one. Daddy won't let me!" Orgimmar breeds riding wolves, not as nearly as nice, but still gorgeous. "They are savage animals." Resis chides, looking awfully annoyed.

Finnik sighs heavily, having just about enough with his intolerance. Asch understands, when they were first mated no one trusted her, liked her even. Bloodelves were marked as thieves and social climbing whores. Some said as much. Finnik would beat them into apology.

Still, he doesn't say anything. The dinner crawls by, her siblings were curious about their lives, asking interesting questions, like enamoured children.

Even though the plates were cleared away, it wasn't polite to leave until the hosts decided, only then could Finnik and Asch escape. Finnik hated the rule, but it was Asch's culture and he'd never disrespect it. Though, he would be in the right too. All night long her mother and father had picked at his way of life.

"So Asch" Eli began again, turning himself toward her completely "you're the only one of the three of us who's even close, where are my little nieces and nephews?" Vela squeals, nodding along with her older brother, Finnik tenses harshly beside her, but Asch ignores him, grabbing his hand with both her smaller ones "we're trying" she gushes, holding Finnik's slack palm against her chest.

Finnik softens at the joy in his wife's voice and closes his stolen hand around her little ones, smiling lightly at her siblings excited faces "really? For how long? Are you pregnant already?" Eli laughs at his little sister, watching her bounce off the walls at the news "calm down little sister. They must be very busy, give it time."

Eli looks at his sister with adoration as he speaks "not too much time, I hope." Asch shakes her head "it won't be, I promise you'll be the next to know. I want you both there" Finnik peaks at her, worried slightly. Her siblings however look ecstatic, both mostly never left Silvermoon. It would be quite the adventure for the two if they came to Orgrimmar.

"We are tiring" Resis snaps, his wife looking red in the face "dismissed" Eli kisses his mother and his sisters, clapping Finnik on the arm before escorting Vela away. Finnik lets Asch take him to her room. Most of the house looked the same, it was hard to navigate. Asch seemed at home, knowing exactly where to go. But of course she would, it was her childhood home. Finnik wished he had such a thing.

Though he grew up with no such luck, he rather liked his upbringing. Every night he slept under the stars with the soldiers, everyday he met a new place. It wasn't until he met Thrall again did he finally settle in one place, become leader to his forgotten people. Few weeks after he met Asch.

"I'm sorry" Asch says, Finnik realizes they were in her room, the door shut "I'm so so sorry my love" Asch was beautiful, her face was pinched, but the moonlight made her dress sparkle and her eyes glint. "Don't apologize for them" Finnik holds himself open, though he was angry, he'd never turn it on his mate. Asch went to him, burying herself in his hide.

"Your siblings were a silver lining" Finnik whispers, tangling her hair. Asch hums thoughtfully "Vela has never seen an Orc before, she was very excited" Finnik chuckles, her younger sister was a delight among the sour of the dinner "we will have to host them when we get home."

Asch smiles, eyes half lidded "I'm glad you like them. At least something good came of all this" in truth Finnik did not believe anything good would come of being here.

  
It didn't take long to find their bed, the soft sheets felt nice. Asch was tucked to his side, breathing softly.


	12. Garrosh dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original female character

It was night, the pale moonlight washed over their skin as they sat inside their cave. It was bigger then the others, still small. Asch looks over at Garrosh, he was fiddling with bamboo shoots, breathing deeply.

"Do you think you'll die?" She asks, timidly. Garrosh regards he over the bamboo "I think so" there was a long moment before she turned toward him, her tail making a dent in the soft sand. "I don't want you too" it was a shocking revelation to even her. Garrosh seemed floored by it. "You-" "what does it mean" she interrupts "to be a mate?" Asch knew few things about the working of his culture, even less of his clan. Warsong. It was a proud clan, traditional as the old world.

"It's means to love and care. To be there" Garrosh answers, a heavy pinch in his brow. "You might die and I don't want you too. I can't stop them. But-" she bit her lip "I want to be mates, for however long you have. Please?" Garrosh couldn't say no to her. Dared not too.

"Alright" there was light in her eyes that made him weak, "how do we become mates?" Many clans had different ways of doing it, Warsongs ritual was complex as his clan was. "We go out and kill something together. You make useful things from it, as do I" Garrosh would make their mating fur, Asch would make food from its organs and the claws or nails would become symbols of their loyalty. "We paint each other with our clan colours then we mate until the wolves howl and the paint mixes" Asch frowns lightly "there are no wolves..." he grins "I suppose we will be mating for a long time then" Asch giggles at him, watching his eyes brighten.

It took a long time to find the right colour for Asch, Garrosh would use the blood of the animal they would kill. Asch didn't like the idea, but it was tradition so she lemented. "The paint will stay on for a while" he warns, poking at one of the blue berries she hand in the make shift wooden bowl. Asch huffs at him "it'll wash away" he let her think she was right and didn't say anything.

Once they found something worth killing Garrosh got low and Asch crept toward it in the same fashion. It didn't take long to slay the beast and Garrosh could lift it easily over his shoulder. Asch giggles at the sight, Garrosh puffs himself out, looking like a gratified peacock.

Asch went about using the tigers meat and organs, she remembered how to use every part of the animal from her training with the broken. Garrosh skined it, fluffing the pelt so it was comfortable to lay on. Finally he took the massive claws and carved two necklaces. It took many hours to fix and finish, by the time they mushed and bowled the paints it was clouding outside, a sunset faded along the skyline.

"What do I paint?" Asch asks over her messy bowl, Garrosh shrugs, having no idea himself. "It comes to you" his clan mates had said so, it was a beautiful sight the next morning when the mated pair came to show off the mixed colours.

"I'll paint..." the blood in his fingers felt heavy "my favourite parts of you" Asch gasps, smiling.

When they begin to paint it's messy, Garrosh chastely removed her linens, they were both bare. Asch made patterns on his face first, covering the tips of his ears to his nose, waving little patterns down his neck and pasting over his jaw. Garrosh coloured her horns, cheeks and dotted her ears, swiping down her neck and slathering the little tentacles. Asch was ticklish and couldn't contain herself when he did this, making a little mess of his work, but he didn't seem to mind. Asch herself moved over his shoulders and arms, making a skeletal path to his fingers, outlining each one finger. Garrosh pasted her hips and belly, thumbing each breast tenderly enough.

They kept moving down each other, making marks and hand prints, Asch laughed when his big hands made two huge prints over her inner thighs, squeezing the flesh. Asch wasn't nearly as sexual until she got to his groin, weaving her hands around his sex, matting the course black hair with the blue paint. Garrosh growls lightly, feeling her little hands work around his sides. He palmed her butt in his hands, making equally big prints there. Asch softly traced up his back, feeling and appreciating the hard muscles. Once they were both satisfied they looked at their work. It was artful, still drying. Asch was covered from head to toe in patterns and lines. Garrosh was too, but Asch took it far more seriously then he did. Asch outlined everything she adored, Garrosh could feel the paint.

Garrosh grins at her "now we mix the paint"

This time he went very slowly, knowing she might want to escape. Garrosh would let her, without getting offended, the Sha raped her, he would understand if it got to much. So far his advances were welcomed. Garrosh kisses her, trailing down her neck, listening to the little moans and felt each jolt. "Spread your legs" Asch's face was red as the blood on her skin, but she did as he asked. Garrosh remembered how pretty the sight was. Her cunt was colured a shade darker then her skin, wet and he wanted to do nothing more then bury his face between her legs. Of course, he went slow, showing his intentions. Asch seemed too shy to watch as he got closer to her. His cheeks rubbed into the painted handprints, surly mixing with the paint on his cheeks. Garrosh licked once, surprising her.

"Mhm!" He chuckles, allowing more pressure. Garrosh had a very big tongue. It was flat, wide and thick. It covered the length of her slit and forced between her lips. Asch quivers, thrashing as it poked her hole. Garrosh paid attention to her reactions, applying pressure to the little bud before leaving it, he was teasing he knew, but he wanted to savour each second of this.

Asch's hooves press into his shoulders, the little twinge of pain made him groan against her. Asch whines at the impossible heat, wiggling into his tongue. "Garrosh..." Asch was breathless, peaking at him she saw he was staring, watching her with his yellow eyes. Asch ran a hand over his skull, petting the flesh and scratching the skin with her nails. Garrosh buried himself deeper, the little push egging him on. Asch would be embarrassed by the noises she was making if not for the fact they were in the middle of no where. She sounded like a bitch in heat, wailing as he worked his fat tongue inside, nose rubbing the bud purposely.

It didn't take long to make her come, Asch screams into the cave, shouting his name and babbling out moans and whines, Garrosh didn't let up, he wanted to wring out all of her noises and commit them to memory. Asch tried to push away, her eyes filled with tears as she came again in quick succession, only then did he let up. Garrosh lapped up her jucies with his tongue, the taste was tangy and fresh, he wanted more.

Garrosh scaled up her body, mushing the paint between them. The colours mixed in places the friction was harsher, making a nice warm purple. It looked rather beautiful. Garrosh pulled her legs up, resting them on the curve of his hips, his fingers snuck between, ghosting over the wet lips. Asch squirmed, she was trapped between his body and his hips trapped and tilted her legs up, exposing her. Garrosh locked eyes with her and watched how her mouth opened as he eased one of his fingers inside her warm heat.

It was as warm and soft as he remembered, tight as if it was her first time. This time however there would be no blood, Garrosh would not allow himself to hurt her. When he was Warchief he was famous for his stamina, the sex, women would come to his bed and talk about it for days after. Garrosh could be famous for the love he now had for this woman, if in the end he was put to death, his legacy would not be the madness destruction, it would be this Draenei. For she knew him better then anyone one, here and now, this was his history.

Asch arched into his body, the paint on his chest rubbed onto hers, Garrosh hums, watching her face contort. A very small part of him hoped that his legacy would grow within her after this night, they only had so few left, maybe this would be the only time they would lay together, Garrosh did not know- but if she were to carry his seed, maybe his tainted name could hold meaning, beauty. The child he might sire would abolished all of their fathers sins, just has he did with his own father. Maybe even be proud to wear the name Hellscream.

God knows the name was tied to men that wounded it, maybe with a mother like Asch it could mean something. It was a pipe dream however. Garrosh could only hope, never know whether or not she'd be given the gift.

Asch made a weak noise, trying to thrust herself into his moving finger, Garrosh wouldn't have it, he held her hip with his other hand and drove the finger in deeper, a steady, aggravating pace. She made his fingers wet, drip even. Garrosh was pleased as he pulled the finger away, licking it while watching her.

"Tell me" he starts, wiggling her into a better position "if it's to much, tell me" he was firm, face set in a harsh line, Asch worries her lip, nodding at him. His cock was heavy in hand, he ran the tip down her slit, wetting it with her jucies. Asch twitches, eyes darted away. Garrosh was warmed by just how shy she was. Carefully, he thrust the tip, poking inside. Asch huffs, spreading wider for him.

Slow as he could manage he inched inside, the wet heat making him dizzy. Asch was breathing short, but no protests. Her walls clinched and accommodated for his girth, accepting the intrusion easily, as if they had put ever stopped. Asch was perfect for his cock. Garrosh admired how she looked on it. Face flushed, legs spread. The colour difference alone made him growl. It looked right to him.

Asch wiggles, moving his cock inside her, digging her hooves into his ass impatiently. This made Garrosh chuckle and rock deeper inside, getting just the shocked reaction he wanted "careful Asch" he cooes "I want to take my time" Garrosh watches her eyes widen and lose the lustful shadows "you... you said my name" he laughs "rather I call you blue ski-" Asch surges up, kissing him messily. His expression grows soft as she inches away, holding him close "say it again" this time he moves his hips, without a teasing drag "Asch."

  
She kisses him, with passion he forgot she had. It was possessive, needy even. Asch held him impossibly close, gripping the fat of his neck in her soft hands mostly, it was full of love. When she let him go, Asch took a gasping breath, eyes rolling at his steady thrusts. Mindlessly kissing what she could reach while moaning at his attentions, loud enough for it to reach far outside and disturb sleep animals.

Garrosh had sex win many women, many for his race and plenty others, Draenei women were built much like Orc women were, not a fatty, but strong. He didn't have to hold much back, he did out of fear she would panic, but Asch was putty, thrashing underneath him, pawing at his shoulder and neck, kissing him when she was tilted back in the tiger fur moaning her voice hoarse. Garrosh attacked her neck, nipping and biting, leaving little nicks with his tusks, no deeper then little cat scratchers, he made sure.

Asch was beautiful like this, sweaty and wild. Clawing like a angry cat. She managed to rip up his hide, leaving small marks and cuts in her wake down his shoulders, back and arms. Garrosh hammered into her, gripping her upper legs, his hand would leave bruises but that only appealed to him. Garrosh loved to see the aftermath, the bites and marks, bruises and paint. Asch was covered in his colour, it covered her chest and blotted her face. It looked like warpaint, he loved it. Though, she wouldn't be able to take it off for a very long time. Asch would surely be mad after tonight. Garrosh didn't even want to think of what she would do to him if it was still on her skin by the time the trail started. He knew it would be, he wasn't even sorry.

The alliance or her father might not understand what the mess on her skin was, but the leader and people of the Horde would, Thrall most definitely. It only spurred Garrosh into making it more noticeable, so she couldn't cover it up. Her face was a mess of it, horns were completely covered and if the bite marks and hickies didn't inform the alliance, the smell on her would. Orcs easily stunk their mates with their scent. Asch didn't have a strong smell, but Asch would stink Ike him for weeks, maybe even months. Garrosh was told he had a potent scent.

Asch came with a scream, juices gushed on his cock, her back arched off, taking him deeper. Garrosh grunts, holding himself from joining her. Asch's cunt tightened harshly, he could feel every pulse as she fell exhausted into the ruined pelt beneath. Asch jolted, wailing as every thrust, over sensitive as he kept on, "ha-ah ah.. Garrosh" she babbles, pawing at him. Garrosh let her drag him, the sweat smelt sweet on her as she buried his head into her neck, holding him as he still worked into her.

He didn't slow, even as Asch became droopy, her hands stroked over his face, her tender eyes looking at him. "Love you" she struggled to say, Garrosh hesitated his hips, thrown off by the confession "I love you" Asch smiles before tilting back, moaning low. Garrosh drew a long breath and decided to quicken his pace, ready to finish.

It didn't take long, her abused walls fluttered and milked his cock until he snarled and came, gushing thick strings, Asch came once more, it was a slow, gasping one. They laid there, huffing in each other faces before Garrosh fell to his side, carrying her over to rest on his chest.

Asch let him, nuzzling into his skin and cooing sweetly. Garrosh smiles, stroking her hair "hm, I like you like this" Asch was drowsy, fucked out and needy. She clung to him and let him do as he pleased "mhm" she mutters, too tired to try and respond.


	13. Varian dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian Wrynn/Original female character

Anduin watches in at his father, trying to decide whether or not to pity him. The object of interest was a visiting Paladin, a Highlord of the light. His father could not stop staring.

It had been a very long time since his mother, Tiffin. Longer since his father had been interested in another. The paladin stood a few inches short of his father, her hair was pale white, skin a rosy colour and her eyes were an oddity. They shorn yellow as the light. Anduin watches his father with great amusement. The High King was tense as a bow string. "High King" the paladin says with grace and a fine voice. His father curtly nods, ponytail shaking wildly "I am Asch Andrews, Highlord of the order." She was full of confidence, appreciation. Varian smiles, Anduin holds a childish giggle "I wanted to thank you for your men. I've safely returned each one of them" at first his father heard of the new Highlord's victories on the isle and in faith offered his men.

"The thanks are mine" the king says warmly, in the edge of his seat, completely engrossed in the woman before his throne. Highlord Andrews brought down a legion camp with her own small army and the twenty soldiers Varian granted. It was quite a victory, one that got both Wrynn's attention.  
"Stay for the counsel, I wish to hear your ideas for the assults tomorrow" Anduin grins, watching her face "thank you High King!" Andrews took the dismissal, following the guards with her long cape trailing behind her. Varian sighs with an air of interest. Not once until she left did he take his eyes off her.

Anduin was one of few people that was privy to spend all his time with the King, the only one that could ask his father away. Now, he used this time smartly. They were in his fathers rooms, big, impersonal and empty as if he was just visiting. Anduin knew that his father ignored his happiness in favour of his sons, but it was time his father found his own again. Varian wouldn't dare remarry because of his son. Anduin did not know if that would become of them, but he wasn't about to allow this woman to fade away.

"Highlord Andrews is promising, wouldn't you say father?" The interest in his father eyes was obvious as he turned, still fixing his shoulderplate "she is, I'm intrigued to see what she has to offer" Anduin knew his father would skirt around the point, so instead he pushed it.

"Father, you find her beautiful, I know this. Ask her to accompany you to the gala" his fathers eyes popped, widening considerably large "what-" Anduin gave him a look "father" Varian narrows his eyes at his son, staring at the easy smile and always hopeful eyes. "You've been forgetful, caring for me and neglecting yourself. Mother would not hate you" Anduin knew his mother was put to rest long ago, his feather had moved on. Anduin knew it was because of him.

Varian's eyes went soft, carefully he went to his son, touching his shoulder with a firm hand "I am fine" Anduin shakes his head "you deserve love father. You couldn't take your eyes off her" his father went pink, grunting out an awkward cough "even so-"

"Just... for me father, ask her for me?" Varian looked hesitant to agree, but finally he agreed, nodding slowly "good!"

  
Xxx

Varian hadn't had to woo a woman in ages. Tiffin found his awkward nature charming. Asch Andrews he knew nothing about. The woman was tactically clever, spoke smart and wouldn't accepted failure. That much could be said about anyone.

Asch was standing there, talking to no one Varian knew. Wearing her white armour, palm on the hilt of her sword. Varian hurried forward, gaining her attention just as he came to their little group "High King" she said pleasantly, face coloured a sweet rose "Highlord" Asch beams, perking visibly "this is my personal guard, Orondis. He was a shorter man then either of them, still he vowed with respect. Saying no words as he backed away, obviously noticing the Kings urgency.

"I wish to speak to you, Lady Andrews" formal was easy, official. Varian thought it was to soon to be personal. Asch give him her full attention "of course my King" Varian puffs his chest, eying an outline around the beautiful paladin. "We are having a gala in honour of our soliders" Asch makes an excited noise, "I have heard! They couldn't ask for better honours" Varian agrees, then awkward settles in, Varian but his lip, looking at anything but her. The ashbringer settled to her hip glinted "how's the sword treating you?" Anduin would call him a coward.

"It's wonderful. Perfect in my hands"

Another bought of silence.

  
Varian felt like a coward. In battle he could slay throngs of men. Yet he couldn't speak to a woman.

"I- um... my lady" there was a timid shake in his voice, but Asch doesn't appear to notice. "The gala... I am without company. Would you honour me?" Asch flinches visibly, colouring ruby "me?" She says as though it was ubspeakable. Varian nods.

"I- of course!" She squeaks, Varian smirks at her, gaining some confidence at her fluster.

Xxx

Asch did not have anything suitable for attending a gala with a king. She barely had any dresses to begin with. She was always far to busy with duties to be able to attend nothing lavish. Stormwind housed the finest makers and fabrics. Asch employed a clever seamstress and with time and much if her advance spent, she came up with something half decent.

Varian wore dark armour, one that couldn't easily be matched, but decidedly she picked a bluish grey to match his bredtplate the trim was white and it exposed her shoulder and arms. The dress itself was lovely, one Asch thinks Varian would be pleased to be seen with. Inlynshe was afraid to trip. It had been a long time since she had to wear something so loose.  
Asch adored how pretty she looked.

The night of the gala she spend time fixing her hair up and fixing what little makeup she had. As a guest of the Wrynn family Asch had a room close to the gala, but her men were still outside the door, ready to take her.

Asch waited, sitting in the plush bed, playing with the puffy skirt "Highlord!" His guard said behind the wood "enter" Orondis opened the door and entered backward "presenting High King Wrynn" as expected he wore his painted armour, fixed and coloured to look presentable for the gala.

Varian was a man of stone and harsh features, Asch had only ever seen him as such. Now the stone went soft and his face was in awe. Asch recognized his handsomeness since she first met him all those years ago. He never met her, but Asch remembered him. "You look beautiful" he says, bowing his head, Asch gulps shuttering quietly "thank- thank you... you look very handsome my King" Varian smiles lightly, shaking his head "Varian, Asch. Tonight we are merely people" Asch shivers at the use of her name "and then on. Please my lady" Varian extends his arm still bowing slightly Asch grabs into it, the armour chills her skin but his heat was enough to make up for it.

  
Varian was the centre of the gala, everyone came to him speaking of many things Asch didn't understand most of it but didn't bother to try. Varian held her hip, holding her into his side as the people came and went. "I've neglected you for far to long" Varian suddenly chuckles, looking right at her. Asch blinks up at him "will you dance with me?"

Varian lead her away from the people, but the eyes were still following, as if they were hovering merely inches away. Varian only looked on a her as the light music played and he directed them into a sweet dance. "Don't mind them" Varian whispers, a knowing look, Asch nods, letting him pull her closer, trying to distract her with the dance.

Varian twirls her, then cradles her close. It was intimate, far to gentle for the wolf king. "I hope all this attention isn't bothering you?" Asch had never been one to anchor toward spotlight, all her life she plead to the light and gave the best of her to others, never expecting much attention for it. Varian on the other hand was watched since he was born, raised under the eyes of millions.

"It is rather new" Varian keeps her close, as if he attempted to shield her away from the watchers, it brought only more attention and heated looks. Many women found Varian Wrynn desirable. "They marvel at your beauty" Asch hides her face as he grins "Varian you're too kind-" he tuts her "not kind enough." Asch didn't know what to say.

 

As the night went on Varian danced with her, only halting if her feet hurt or he felt Asch needed something to eat. Once only were they interrupted by anyone, Anduin came to greet her, Varian shined at his son, Asch found it endearing.


	14. Garrosh dabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original female character

Alliance soldiers found them, Asch was pushed back, like she needed to be safe away from him. Asch didn't show her hurt as Garrosh was forced into submission, shoved onto the ground and shackled.

Their journey was almost over, Garrosh was held down and caged, Asch was given light clothes "Vindicator I have a warm bowl of water, for the mess" one guard gestures to the paint, Asch shakes her head "no, it's alright. It will go away on its own" the man looked at her strangely, but accepted her dismissal.

The ride up was quick and when Asch was escorted through the gates her father Velen came to her first, embracing his child with a sigh of relief "my child" he whispers, cupping her face "what is all this?" Soft pads of his fingers brush over the caked paint "it will go away" Asch did not answer his question, but he let it go, happy enough that she was safe. "I was worried for you little light" Asch feels warm, smiling "were you hurt?" Asch shook her head "Garrosh saved my life papa" Asch dared to tell him, knowing that he may think better of the Orc, if only a little.

"He kept me from drowning, we travelled until we were found, he didn't hurt me" Velen was always hard to read, even to her, but a small tilt in his lips told her that he was glad, though he did not say it. Her father would, if he was called to speak, he would tell everyone what Garrosh had done for his daughter.

The others would tell what he had done to his daughter.

  
"Come little light, let us travel to our rooms" the trek was short, they went down a long hallway and they passed many of the leaders, Varian even came with his son. The two humans greeted her, Anduin was warm and sweet, imbraced her despite the filth caked all over her body. Varian was glad she was home, frowning lightly at the mess of colour.

Velen and Asch shared a room, a thick sliding door separating them. The bed was plush and new armour was there for her to take, no doubt her father had it made. Asch almost tears at the designs, it reminded her of stars. Asch felt wheezy as she took a bath, all through it she was worried she would throw up. Asch blamed it on being worried for Garrosh. She couldn't see him without reason until it came out. Asch wanted to prolong it as much as possible. While her father was understanding, it would be very hard even for him to let it go.

Asch held back bile as she dressed in simple dress linens, looking much like a priest.

"Little light" her father says, pulling the wall back slowly "we must be present- would you like help removing those" he gestures to the paints, Asch smiles lovingly at him, shaking her head "it's alright papa. We can go now" Velen didn't press her.

They walked with the other leaders, joining the Horde as they filled out. There was silence for only a minute before Sylvanas Windrunner started laughing under her breath, watching Asch with her eyes of pure blood. Thrall had noticed the Undeads sudden joy and looks on, frowning with surprise as he found her object of humour. Thrall knew exactly what the paint meant, Asch knew many Orcs understood the paints meaning.

Thrall's mood blackened as did his expression. Thunders, the night elf that stood as his mate held their baby close as he whispered toward her. Asch gulps looking at all the faces of the Horde, they all whispered among them, looking at her. Velen notices their interest.

"Is there a problem?" He asks kindly, extending himself toward the others, staff banging into the ground. Baine shifted uncomfortably, Asch knew what was coming. "Yes" Sylvanas sneered, a laughing smile "shes bedded the traitor" the Alliance took a few moments to understand, Velen leans away, showing no emotion as Varian, Tyrande and the Dwarfs all became degrees of shocked, betrayed and harsh.

Still, Velen stood with his daughter.

The fowl mood set in as everyone stares at her. "They are mated" Thrall says with a tight jaw. Asch decides to finally step up. "Yes. We are." It was firm, direct and Asch finally embodied her power. She let the colour on her face catch the light. Everyone gawked, eyes as wide as the moon, "enough" Velen'sstaff clacked into the ground "this is of no importance. Leave my daughter be, she had no sway in this trial" the rage of the Horde quitted as Taran Zhu didn't say anything to disputed the High Priest words. Many silenced, all glaring hatefully.

Garrosh came forth moments after, Thrall looked on in disgust as he glanced between he and Asch, looking at the mushed paint. Taran allowed Garrosh a moment to speak.

"Whatever is decided" he begins while looking at Asch "I want my mate, Asch daughter of Velen to be given everything I have. And a chance to become Warchief of my clan, Warsong." Asch gawked, staring at him with bloated eyes. Garrosh had a small smile "Gorehowl belongs to someone worthy" she gulps, feeling breath shutter out of her as the others looked at her equally surprised and angry "this is your right" Taran told him "we will grant her titles and holdings" there was an outrage, but Taran snapped loudly, baring his white teeth.

"We will decide today, with testament and tomorrow we will give verdict. For your final night, what do you wish?" Garrosh leans toward the panda, shackles clinking "privacy with my mate" Taran sweeps his glance over the audience, assuring none else heard, then nods "this I will do."

"Now" the great Chi-Ji says in a booming voice "we begin!"

Asch spent the hours wrinifbher fingers raw, listening to all they had against Garrosh, more and more did it look hopeless. One after the other they told that tales, reciting everything perfect as they remembered. Garrosh gave her little smiles with his eyes, staying stoney to the rest all the while. Asch appreciated his care, but was far more worried for it to work. Velen stood right next to her, his arm pressed into her as a weight and presence. This helped, knowing her father didn't forsake her as the rest of her alliance did.

Taran's great voice silenced the room once more "we now adjourn, tomorrow Garrosh Hellscream will be sentenced. Vindicator" Asch perks, colouring as he came to look at her "please come with me" Velen placed a hand in her back, prompting her to go with a little pressure, she looks back a her smiling father behind hurrying along and making noises clomps along the floor.

"Garrosh has requested you to spend this night together" it dawned on Asch this might be his last wish, the last time they might see each other. This upsets her greatly, Taran leads her down the steps, winding around until they come to the cells, the far back Asch can see Garrosh on a large bed, magic swirling around in a deep black. He had no chains and he was calm as they came "little blue skin" Garrosh greets when he finally sees her "as promised. Once she is inside there will be magic sealing you away from praying eyes. We will collect you an hour before the trial tomorrow" Asch doesn't wait for Taran to allow her to go, she darts passed the magic and forces the Orc into a desperate hug, tears finally falling "I will leave now" his voice grew distant and the magic cased around them, the only light the few candles left. It was enough however for them to seeeachtoeh clearly "hush blue skin" he coos, engulfing her with his arms "tonight there will be no tears, do not cry."

Garrosh attempts to thumb away her tears, smiling st her with pride and love "you are beautiful Asch" Asch quivers, "no hush" he tuts, wiping away her cheeks "we've no time to weep" Asch nods, willing herself to stop. Garrosh looks proud of her "I want to ask something great of you, blue skin" Garrosh pulls her onto his lap, holding her hips firmly "what is it?" Asch would do anything for him.

  
"I want you to give me a child" he tells her "I want them to have my name, to make it mean something. I do not want it to die with me" Asch chokes out more tears, falling freely down her face "you won't die" she insists, rejecting the idea "I know" he says sadly, eyes dulling "will you?" Asch cups his cheeks, rubbing her fingers along his skin "yes, please give me a baby" Asch does not know what will happen tomorrow, does not wish to think about what might happen. If Garrosh is put to death Asch would be left alone in this world.

Garrosh holds her, squeezing her flesh "let me make you feel better"

  
Xxx

Asch knew it had surely been hours, Garrosh wasn't tired in the least. Asch indulged him in many things he wished for. His requests came in spurs, asking things of her that made her blush and ashamed. Some made her snippy and annoyed, some did not help their chance of conceiving but she allowed lol the same.

Asch's thighs were dripping and caked with his leavings, her back was painted as was the insides of her mouth. It was tacky and tasted of salt and slightly fowl but Garrosh only gre more intense, biting and brushing her flesh with his teeth and fingers. Garrosh thumbed the sensitive flesh between her cheeks as he fucked into her, his finger was coated in his semen, it loosened the darken blue puckered hole and Asch snaps away, a straggled noise "Garrosh!" He pokes inside the virgin hole, despite her snarling "relax pretty blue skin" his finger invades the space, eagerly thrusting inside with gentle prods "it will hurt if you don't" Asch wiggles away, his cock persists, ducking inside her curb as his finger toys with in her ass, "you won't be getting a baby if you put it there!" She growls, feeling tingly despite her annoyance. Garrosh laughs lightly "it's the only place my cock hasn't been. Let me fill your pretty arse blue skin" Asch has only ever been with him, hasn't ventured to touch herself, she has heard of husbands doing such things, putting themselves where no possible conception would be mad. Asch could feel the gushing as he thrusts, Garrosh had spent himself inside her more then eight times already.

Women she knew said men liked this, so Asch relented with a huff, allowing his fingers to invade as she bend over, feeling more of his cock as he worked open her other hole with his cum and saliva. No doubts he's done this with women before. Asch felt a little jealous at how practiced his fingers were at opening her, but didn't allow herself to feel it openly as he stretched the puckered hole. Garrosh removed himself with one qhick thrust and held his throbbing cock "it'll hurt" he tells her, holding the tip to her hold? Asch wiggles, adjusting the feeling of it pressing in the foreign place.

  
Asch let him fuck her ass and he came inside, leaving no hole empty. For good measure had his way again, but now they rested in each other's arms, feeling each other because they knew it would be the last time. Garrosh made love to her this night to remembered everything about her. The way she felt, how she looked. Now he was nose deep in her skin, breathing in her sweaty and wet skin.

Garrosh pets her belly, feeling the soft skin "tell them of me" his voice was soft "if I do not live" Asch feels sad again, but nods "Mhm, good. Let us sleep now, I love you Asch" Asch buried herself in his skin and willed herself not to cry "I love you Garrosh"

The morning came wth Taran eying them with no judgement "come I will take you to the High Priest" Asch kissss Garrosh "go little blue skin" he pushes her out smiling sadly as she made it difficult.

  
Asch kept looking back until she couldn't see him anymore.

Xxx

Everyone gathered and Velen stayed very close to his daughter, supporting her as her own people and the Horde stares at her with hate and maliciousness.

Taran Zhu waited for it to be completely silent before presenting the celestials "we have come to a decision." Chi-Ji says, speaking for them all. "We have seen and heard many things. What is curious is what we have not. The punishment we see fit shall be banishment, Garrosh will return to his home, where he will live out his days beside his mate and clan, all personal possession belong to Asch, daughter of Velen" Taran presented Asch with Gorehowl as the great crane spoke.

It was heavy in her hands and felt like it did not belong with her. Garrosh looked proud of her regardless.

Anger resided inside the temple as Garrosh was freed of his bonds "inconceivable!" Syvanas screechs, fists clinched. Taran hisses with his booming voice "peace!" Garrosh stands next to Asch, hand curled around her waist "we have dealt justice here today. Enough is enough" the Horde rage as well as the Alliance, Velen stands tall beside his daughter, staff standing in front of her as they further raged.

"Giving him to his slave!" The dark lady continues "how daft" everyone looks at Asch, finally noticing under faded paint the tattoo "that is enough!" Shouted Xuen "I will have none of this. We have served this court. Now disperse!"


	15. Illidan dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female nightelf

Asch stares at the demon hunters as they go by, all watching her in turn. Illidan kept few mortal things, Asch had been one of them. They did not like her, but none of them went near her. Many wanted to harm her, many wanted to have her. Asch was beautiful, light skin, long ears. Silver white hair, matching eyes that shined like mother moon. One of the few people Illidan kept close to him.

Many knew their story, Asch was one of few to have seen him before he was their leader, a Illidari. When he was a brother and friend. They hated her for that too. Asch was an infatuation that lasted thousands of years. Everyone knew still the love he harboured for the high priestess, Asch was the replacement. Some pitied her, but Asch did not care.

Asch laid in his vast bed, silk robes covering herself as she watched the demons hunters amble around the war table, Illidan at the helm, looking at the little flags and pieces. Asch used to be a fighter, one of Elunes priests, it had been a long time since she had been recognized as one. Now her duty was to Illidan, she often healed the hunters as they came back, but she cared little for battles. Death upset her. She dealt with it during the war, Asch would have no more of it now.

"Darling" Asch says, rolling herself into her stomach. Illidan's eyes shoot up, "come to me, leave your toys" Illidan dismisses the demon hunters with a swift shake of his wrist. Asch watches them give her hateful looks but pays no mind. Illidan stalks over, resting heavily on their bed "my illidari are not happy with you" he tells her with amusement. Asch snorts lightly, rolling until she pressed into his pants, staring up at his blazing eyes "they think I'm easily swayed by you" Asch giggles prettily at this, clutching his leg.

"Are you?"

Illidan leans over, pecking her forehead "more then I'd like to be, little woman" Asch pulls him down, making him kiss her fully, Illidan makes a soft noise as they part "good that I want nothing more then your attention then, isn't it?" He chuckles, leaning over her until she tuned into her back "you can have much more then that."

  
Xxx

 

 

Illidan watches his pariah amble about the community of demon hunters. Asch wears little to nothing and always looks beautiful, her hair was dressed in feathers and beads. The hunters both men and women look at her with want, but they know they cannot touch. Illidan sits slumped in his seat, watching her come toward him in slow, pretty steps. There was no ceremony as she climbed the stairs to his lap, sitting purposefully atop his thighs, now paying him only mind.

"Darling" he whispers, watching over the hunters "my love" she responds toying with his hair, fixing it into a loose braid before undoing it "I am bored" she says with a pout "how are you?" Illidan snorts nuzzling her head with a quick swipe of his cheek. Demons were extremely affection toward their mates and quite possessive, over the decades it formed into Illidan and Asch reaped the benefits of his adoration.


	16. Garrosh dabbles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original female character

Asch gripped the hilt of the massive Gorehowl, staring at all the imperfections and feeling as though she shouldn't be carrying the legacy. Garrosh looks at her with pride, knowing finally, the weapon was in good hands.

Asch was painted in their colours, horns mucked over in blood and their symbol was painted over her pretty face with bone paste. The Narru light was floating between her eyes, glowing bright. Asch wore no armour, only little clothes sercured around her chest and groin. A warrior.

Though Asch was a paladin the look suited her well, the metal rings of her race shined through the dirt, her hooves were caked in the wet mud surrounding the ring of trials. Many of her combatants looked the same. Garrosh stares at them all, big, far bigger then his mate. They held mighty battle axes, maces bigger then her body and swords that were thicker then his own arm. Garrosh was nervous for her.

  
Asch didn't show her fright, like usual she was standing tall, stony, Garrosh held a proud smirk through his emotions. She was beautiful, regal. Five candidates would fight for the right to be Warchief. Garrosh knew the four others, good men, but they would do anything to stop his mate from becoming their leader. A Draenei covered in his clans war paint, a Draenei wielding his fathers weapon.

Asch turns, nodding his way. Garrosh smiles wide around his tusks. The gong sounds loudly, the Orcs and Asch ponce. Though she was the smallest, Asch weaved between them, expertly swinging Gorehowl into the meat of the others. Asch slashed, harshly ripping into one of them.

The fight was dirty be Asch did no escape without bloody cuts and nicks. Two fell and bowed away, glaring angrily at the little Draenei. The last was new blood, one that Garrosh had not seen before. There were few faces that he did remember, much of his former clan was gone as well as its people.

Asch wipes her shoulder, glaring as she felt the smush of blood and the sting of sweat. The Orc stares stares at her with a snarl, hating her. "Come Eredar! We will finish this!" Asch squints at this, it had bee a long time since she was referred too as that. Asc took a breath, set she eyes and charged.

Xxx

Garrosh stood behind his mate, watching her be wrapped in the colours. Asch raises Gorehowl, the Orcs inspired did the same. Letting out belts of cheers, yells and warcrys.

The den of the warchief was bigger then Garrosh remembered, Asch walks around the space, the bed was large enough for the both of them. Garrosh watches Asch become overwhelmed by it all, the large tabard knotted at the back to keep to her form. It was rather comical to see her wearing the same tabard his father and he wore. It showed too, there was a scar in the fabric Garrosh knew of. A big slash mark in the back, created by a nameless grunt of the Alliance.

"Mhm Asch" Garrosh coos, watching her tail sway, "come" Garrosh saw then new furs on the bed, the tiger, wolf and bear looks soft and full, Garrosh wanted nothing more then to bury her into and mate. Asch looked as though she knew this and coloured deeply "there are guards..." the warchief had her own elite guards, big shadows in the leather of the tent, Garrosh smiles dirtily at this. "Indulge me blue skin, they all know I bed you" the vulgarity of it had Asch sputtering, hair shaking about as she recoiled "yes- well... they- they don't need to hear it!" The Hellscreams were famous for battle cries, Asch would become famous herself, being the first female to lead them, the first Draenei.

Garrosh hoped it would be for her own cries.

He wouldn't dare tell her that though.

"Send them away" he teases, Asch had always been easy to stir. Garrosh knew she wouldn't be able to be quiet, the guards and her men would talk about their warchief, they would praise him just as they had long before. Garrosh slinks toward her with slow, even steps. Asch watching him all the while, unsure and embarrassed. Still, she let him touch her face, travel down her arm and caress her exposed belly. There was a small bump of hardens flesh, they both knew the day it happened. It was the day he was freed. Fingers close around his wrist in a comforting weight and pressure. "They would not like a pregnant warchief" she mutters, stroking her fingers into the meat of his hand. The sound of her saying it aloud made Garrosh grow prideful. His future was nestled, forming inside her belly, the Hellscream name would live on with this baby.

"I've told papa" she says with a smile, "he is very excited, but told us to be careful" as conditioned by the celestials both Garrosh and Asch had to report to their respected leaders. Vol'jin must see them once a month and Velen as well, both making sure Garrosh was abiding his banishment. It was a simple two days of portals and nonsense. Vol'jin would be official and Velen would dote upon his daughter, rarely doing as the officials asked. A baby thrown into the mix was going to cause problems, ones that Garrosh was afraid of. Someone would anger at this, the celestials would hold a counsel and decide what was to become of his child. Most would dare consider he'd taint the child, they would say he must grow apart from his father. That Asch must raise him without his fathers influence. It has happened before, Garrosh has seen such. This is why he knows.

Some would use it to hurt him, some may let it pass. But none would stand by and just let him bring a child to the world. Once Asch was showing they would have to inform the celestials. Garrosh would ignore this for now.

  
Asch sighs, pushing her weight into his hands, steadily falling into his warmth. "Warchief!" There was a soft voice in the other side of the heavy hide "enter!" A little meek Draenei came between the fold, Fahya the Shamen Asch appointed to their clan. Fahya was very thin, heathy but small. "You've guests. I was told to tell you" Fahya was still learning the duties she had. Asch encouraged her regardless. "Oh" she says, disappointed "I'll meet them" Garrosh followed, pressed behind her as she pulled Gorehowl from its place.

Who they found at the gates of their temporary home was shocking. Thrall, his mate and their babies stood. Asch paused in surprise, but recovered. Smiling as if they were another guest. "Asch" Thunders greets with kind eyes, baby babbling in her arms. "Welcome to the home of the Warsong clan. Let me take you inside" Garrosh taught Asch the proper way to recieve guests, functions of a clan and the ways of Orcish culture. She was learning quite well.

"What brings you to our home?" Asch questions politely, leading them under the tent. Thunders hums at the question "we wanted to see how you were fitting in" nightelves were genuine, Thrall however looked pensive, angry underneath his mask of indifference. "You've rebuilt this" he says cautiously, peering around the tent "yes, she has" Garrosh was wavy, but not unfriendly.

  
The Orcs looked at each other, as if they were debating on whether to fight or passively ignore each other. "I like the changes" Thunders happily exclaimed, bouncing her baby on her hip "Draenei in the camp, it is nice." Many Orcs liked Draenei, Fahya gossiped with Asch about the guards trying to woo her with furs and meat. Asc thought it was sweet, even if those same men would like about it. Some of them though, they thought laying with another women who isn't Orc was betraying their people, watering their race. Asch would let pay those men mind.

"Why have you come?" Garrosh directly looks at Thrall, both knowing it wasn't what his wife had said. "I wanted to see if it was true. That you've truly changed" Garrosh puffs up, smirking lightly "mhm well, see then. I have tried" Thrall does see, he looks on at Asch, the smile present in her face. Even though the tattoo was clear. It had been almost a three months since his sentence.

"How is life now?" Thunders asks, taking a seat in the plush furs with Asch and baby Andis sitting between them "its... hectic. I have never been a leader like this. Warchief is a great mantle to hold." Thunders giggles, waving her off "oh, you look as though you've been one for ages!" Asch had turned the Warsong around in less then two months. Giving them a shamen, temporary home and promises of retaking their land. Asch was going to make good on them as well. Garrosh and her new people deserved that much and more for their suffering at the hands of the legion.

"I can only hope to do them justice" Thrall finally sits with his wife, Garrosh eases down as well, surrounding his mate with his legs on either of her. Asch sits comfortably high and gathers on of his hands to rest between her own on her lap. "We came here to apologize" Thunders admits "our views of you have been tainted by anger, but seeing you now, all that has been built. We've come for forgiveness" Asch feels touched, even Thrall looks softer, she nods "we accept. All is forgiven. Thank you my friends."

"We've also come to ask for help. We have spoke to Velen and Vol'jin. The celestials know what we have discussed. The legion has come once again, with a full frontal assault on the broken shore. The world leaders are gathering in dalaran. You've been invited by Khadgar, both of you." Thunders pulls a large parchment from the bag her husband had. "This is a little outdated, but about a week ago these were the numbers. They have since grown."

The map was covered in green blotted circles and legion symbols showing just where they have set up. Dalaran was scribbled onto the map and the in big letters, 'move' above its poorly drawn version. "Armies are gathering on the shore, both Alliance and Horde have brought down their flags to fight off the legion, Asch" Thunders voice became strong, purposeful "they have asked to to become Highlord in Tirion's place."

Asch tenses, Garrosh squeezes her fingers "they have?" The Nightelf nods, "Tirion fell. His sword was recovered, if you'll have it. There is a ship big enough to take the Warsong to Dalaran. In four days time the city will fill with citizens and delegates. We're all moving to the isles for the war effort. Men and armies will be moved by ship and arrive with our generals. Khadgar wished me to tell you all of this so you can make a desision. The charges will be dropped from you Garrosh. Khadgar wishes you as Battlemaster. Commanding our warriors."

Asc felt the wind blow out of his lungs.

"What say you?"

Asch looks at her mate, Garrosh tilts his head, brows drawn in question "yes" she says without looking back at them "we will help." Garrosh smiles at his mate.

 


	17. Varian dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian Wrynn/Original female character

### Chapter Text

Varian laughs wildly as he forces through the lake. The city was quiet and there were no ground guards. Shalamayne was sitting right at the edge, glowing brightly on the soft mud.

"Varian!" Asch shouts, looking up at the open gardens where most of the guests were socializing. "Yes my lady?" He says standing in thigh deep water, hair wet and dripping. Asch holds her dress above the mud, her shoes ruined by the squishy mud. "C'mon" he beckons her, slapping the water toward her spot. Asch flinches away, whipping the front of her skirt "I'll get you another, come here" he begs slightly, smirking with a brow raised.

Asch gulps and toes off her shoes, muck slipping all over her toes, Varian chuckles, pushing back so he's waist deep. Asch scurries, frozen by the chilled water. Varian reaches for her and pulls her right to him "there we are" he whispers, wet forehead pressing into her own. Asch's teeth chatter, she meets his eyes through her lashes. The moon beats in her yellow iris' and Varian trembles slightly.

Asch notices how he looks at her, his eyes were wide and dark, Asch nudged him with her head, the wet hair pressed into his head and the pony tail was ruined. The water rushed around their legs with his movement. Asch felt his hands on her back and the world turn. Varian sways, spinning them slowly, Asch's feet slip, but Varian makes sure she doesn't fall. Soon they were rocking in a slow dance, the music above in the keep drifts down to them.

  
Asch plants her feet, stopping them. Varian's brow pinches. His hair was matted and there was dirt on his face. Asch wets her lips, surging up before she can think, kissing him. Varian responds right away, hands swooping to cup her waist, head tilting hers to kiss her back and gain control. Her fingers sought purchase on his furry wet collar, making his chest bump into hers. The wet metal is cold and makes Asch shiver. Only a moment later Varian parts with a huffing breath. "Here" he says, parting from her embrace. Varian swoops off his massive fur lined cloak and manipulates it into her back and shoulders. Most of the bottom was soaking wet but Asch felt much warmer.

  
"Let's get back"

  
The trip was messy and Varian almost slipped in the mud but as they came to the shore he grabbed her shoes and helped her up the hill "there isn't a side entrance..." he says sheepishly, Asch bites her lip, looking at the huge entrance and people leaving. Many ladies still looked beautiful, while Asch looked wet and dirty and covered from waist to feet in muck. Still, Varian stood next to her, tall and proud not hiding his smile as they came to the crowds sight. Many stared, looking at their wet, muddy king and others didn't even notice, as if they thought they were common people just wanting to see the pretty party goers.

The guards knew who the ere as they passed the guests, bowing as Varian hurried her to the throne where his son was gawking at them like a goose. "Father?" He says with the hint of a laugh, though mostly concern. "Men find us some towels if you will" guards ran into the heart of the keep, snorting at their king. "What's all this?" His son says, gesturing to the trail of mud Asch left behind with his fathers mantle "hm? Oh, we went to dance" ash bursts out laughing, weighting on his arm as she giggles "in mud?!" Anduin exclaims, "no" Varian draws out the word playfully.

"In the lake" Anduin has a wide blank expression before he laughs, a pink colour in his cheeks "sire!" One guard says, holding a stack of towels "ah thank you" Varian helps the mantle off Asch's shoulders and gives it to the guards "once we towel off I'll deliever you back to your room Asch" Varian pulls the towels out, ruining their perfect shape and drapes it along Asch's shoulders.

Anduin watches his father and Asch wipe off the excess water with happiness he hasn't  
ever felt, all the while wondering would he have felt this when his father was with his mother still. Anduin had never seen them together, was too young to know. When he asked many said his father held great love for Tiffin. Anduin only knew what family loved looked like, not how his father loved a woman. This was new, beautiful.

"Come my lady, I'll see you soon Anduin" his father already knew he'd be in his room awaiting him. Anduin blushes, rubbing his hair as Asch waves goodbye with a beautiful smile.

"I hope that wasn't too strange for you" Varian whispers, leaning toward her as they walked down the hall. Asch shakes her head, peaking down at her ruined dress. Her whole salary went into its making, but Asch wasn't upset about that. "I haven't had fun like that in ages" Varian visibly perks up, smiling with his cheeks aflame "neither have I...."

  
There was a stretch of silence as they walked, wet noises following along with her dress "I... would like to see you again" Varian nervously mutters, looking at the bottom of her dress, Asch's little toes poked from the muddy line, he remembers their heated kiss, how her eyes relected the moon. Varian missed the feeling of it all.

"I would like that too, Varian" the way she said his name made him happy, giddy even. "How long are you staying in Stormwind?" Ash ponders this, thumbing the knob of her door "as long as my king wishes" Asch playfully says, adding "I have a Vindicator looking after the troops" Asch trusted Boros while she was away. "Ah, then I hope tomorrow isn't too soon to ask you to accompany me on a ride?" Asch shakes her head, excited "wonderful, I'll see you then."


	18. Neltharion dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion/Original female bloodelf

### Chapter Text

There wasn't much of a decision when it came to being promised to an aspect. Many had consorts, but few had mates. Neltharion believed in only having a mate, only one to have as his queen. 

Asch was from a privileged family, a nice little high elf. They gave her as tribute, Alexstrasza didn't like this much, but Neltharion wasn't under her rule and he did as pleased.

Neltharion had the choice to appear as whatever he wished, this time he fancied a grey skinned, red eyed high elf. His ears were tall and his teeth were were blunted. Though his fangs still stretched out. Netharion often liked the appearance as a ashen skinned human, with long ties up hair. Tonight however, he was bedding a pretty light skinned high elf, while Neltharion could only change his race and hair, he had no control over his blacken skin and eyes, small part of him cared not to frighten her.

For she was to be his queen and it would do him no good if she was scared of him.

The wide doors of his chambers clacked open, gaining his attentions. The guards carefully handled a meek little pink girl. Her ears were very tall, eyes were confused, but a beautiful sunny yellow colour. She wore lovely silks and no shoes. "My lord" the one handling her said, Neltharion beckoned closer, they were gentle with her. The girl, Asch had a very pleasing face, like most of her race it was angled and accented the cheeks. The perky little nose flared, all her senses were taking in the new surrounds.

"Excellent" he booms with a magnificent voice, scaring the elf into standing stark, eyes cast down. "Leave us, come here little elf" the great dragon pats the bed, the guards leave just as she sits.

"Tell me" he begins "what do you know?" It was a broad, unfair question. But Neltharion wished to know just how she would answer. "Many things my lord" her voice was very soft, lovely "I... I was taught how to please you- but I haven't-" Neltharion quiets her "no no little one, what do you know of dragons? Of life? what was taught to you?" Smoke billows out of his nose, grand eyes watching her with slitted black pupils

  
"My mother taught me how to make potions, she would take me and pick herbs" Neltharion tilts his head, resting against his curled fist "I know little of the world and even less of dragons" she looks sheepish, as if the black dragon would scold her.

"Mhm" he utters, scales shining under the candle light "dragons" he starts, shifting closer while resting heavily on his elbow. As he legs bump into his muscle and his face is close to her chest, looking up at her with burning eyes. They were smouldering with interest and sparking alive, fluttering like bursting fireworks, it was beautiful, "dragons are all possessive" his other hand touches her inner knee, climbing the silk to see her pale thigh.

  
"We don't like our things touched-" Neltharion slithers up, forehead touching her and forcing her eyes to look at his "or our mates to be looked at" his eyes were scaling, drying her own out with their blaze. "My wings are bigger then oceans and my body can blot out the sun" as her face heats up, feeling his warm hand press into upper thigh. "Do you like gifts?" Asch nods against his forehead, messing up his hair with the sudden movement "wonderful" he pushes a little, getting further into her space "I want to give you many gifts"

Asch bends to his will, easing back as he crawls over her in a slow, sensual fashion "I would like to give you things too" the implication as him purring lowly "I assure you will..."

  
The dragon aspect slices the silk fabric, pulling it away. Neltharion had always preferred women of the exotic races rather then his own kind. Dragons were boring compared to that of an elf or human even. Neltharion found their pink skin beautiful, the soft plush of their fatty thighs were nice to touch, no scales or rough skin. Asch was flushed a dark colour, her tits were pleasing, rosy and palm sized. Neltharion wasn't ashamed of his nudity and let her have privilege of seeing this form endowment, hanging between his legs, pulsing and twitching. Asch refused to look at it, Neltharion found it endearing. Promised virgin indeed.

Neltharion touched the hardest part of her groin, pressing one clawed finger against it, thinking how his babies would grow inside. Idly, he wondered how they would gestate, would they be birthed outright as a squalling babe or would she pass his brood as eggs. Neltharion was curious to see the outcome.

Asch wiggles under his hold, legs kneading into his skin uncomfortably "you are very alluring" he whispers, watching her flushed expression darken "spread your legs further, I wish to have my pleasures" Neltharion was a generous lover in the past, he would show his mate just how attentive he could be.

Asch does as told, hiding away in her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. The pink little cunt between her legs was perfect, Neltharion was smirking at the wetted lips and shiny hole, his pointed tongue licked up quickly, indulging in her fantastic taste. Asch jumps, arching off the bed, Neltharion lustfully peeks at her, tongue darting between her soft petals, lapping at the tangy juices. The little elf was thrashing, mewling loudly and thrusting against his mouth without control. Neltharion dents her thighs with his claws, making scratches and bruises in the perfect shape of his palms. The aspect drowns in her moaning, daring to cause more by toying his fingers into her wet heat.

The elf fucks herself into them, letting the crazy waves of pleasure grasp her. The wild jerks and harsh movements, Neltharion was putting between her thighs, encouraging her on by doubling his attentions. Making the sea of pleasure buzz.

Virgins were always the most fun to be with, his new mate was beautiful. Neltharion liked watching how engrossed and unabashed her pleasure was, how wet she was.

"Nel-Ne.." Asch hiccuped, grasping at the bed, Neltharion grins against her, grabbing her hand and guiding it too one of his massive horns. Asch grips it, nails racking into the stoney shell. It felt nice. It didn't take very long to make her come, Neltharion buried his fingers inside, twisting and teasing her walls until her gasped became labeled breaths and she finally crashed, coming around his tongue with a whine.

"Nel..." she mewls weakly, twitching as he abused her for a few more minutes. Neltharion licked his fingers clean while hicking up her legs to rest on his hips. Asch pulls him weakly, holding him to her skin as he lined his cock up.

Entering in one swift motion made Asch squeak, there was were no tears, but blood did seep onto the sheets. Neltharion kisses along her chest, sucking her skin to a dark blotch before moving onto her neck, his teeth nipped her skin. Asch trembled as he worked, legs shaking. Neltharion hisses, forcing himself deeper, coming with a burst.

Asch clings to him, holding his shoulders. The dragon purrs, licking her skin. Neltharion' eyes slit, his tongue runs over his teeth and he flips Asch over, snarling as he aligns himself again and enters, Asch wails, flinching as he pulls her ass up and makes her back bow. Black dragons were violent lovers, Asch yelps, Neltharion snarls, hiding his face in the back of her neck. Asch would learn about how black dragons compared to humans and other dragons, but the aspect wouldn't be too rough with her.

  
Asch lets a straggled cry loose, gripping the pillows with strained hands. The dragon locks up her spine, finally sinking his teeth in the meet of her neck, Asch screams, forcing herself onto him.

  
Xxx

Neltharion stood very tall next to his mate, the dragon gifted her with many pretty jewelry, bangles and rings, even a crown made of earth that didn't chip or ruin. Alexstrasza prettied her consorts, all dragons felt the need to show status through their mates and primes. Alex made Korialstrasz wear elaborate armour and jewels, Neltharion smirks at his sister, laughing quietly as they came to stand with the other aspects.

"Brother" the red dragon greets, head tilted as she looked at Asch "I thought it was still your season?" All dragons had times when they would disappear into their private lands and take a life mate. Neltharion and other black dragons spent every moment up until the spring full moon poked into the sky looking for a mate, wooing them and consummating before showing them in public. Neltharion had a purpose and he felt no threat from his siblings.

"Mhm, I've come only temporarily sister. I was going to present her at our celebration" the flights come together after every seasons end, presenting their mate or newborns, Alex was preparing to flaunt her own brood as was her sister Ysera. His brothers, Nozdormu and Kalecgos were both ending and beginning their seasons, Noz came out of his with a lovely mate, who he was purring and doting upon now. Kal was readying to leave in the next few days.

Nozdormu looks over, distracted enough by the statement "ah, what have you come for then, brother?" Black dragons are territorial at best, furious about any who look at their mates, it must have been quite the oddity to see Neltharion out during his season. "I've come to ask you to grant my mate eternal" Alex reguarded him, glancing at Asch "ah, she is mortal, not of our kin?" Neltharion shakes his head, turning to look at her. The black gemstones gleamed around the gold settings. "Of course brother, bring her here."

The magics of each dragon flared to life, the aray of colours flared to life around her, Asch stood among the five aspects, black, blue, red, yellow and green shot out at her. The at sensation was light, tingly. It was too much.

Asch collapsed into Neltharion, he caught her before she could even stumble. "Ah, thank you sister" Neltharion picks her up, smiling lazily at the others. "We shall see you again at the celebration." The black dragon inclined his head, smirking as Kal opened a portal behind him as he walked back into it.

Xxx

As the days went by Asch became more comfortable around Neltharion, as he did himself. Asch knew his mortal form wasn't all truth, seeing Alexstrasza and his brothers told Asch that dragons could be more liberal with their appearances. Like the first night they were together, at the beginning Neltharion had the appearance of any high elf, of course the aspect couldn't perfect the complete appearance of a mortal. His skin was ashen and his eyes were molten red. By the end of the night his horns were exposed and his scales were all along his body.

Dragons had the unconscious need to be what they were, they could easily maintain mortal form, but it did still take effort. Now, he had claws, horns darker skin and could sprout wings. It was handsome to see. Sometimes he even had a tail.

Nothing was more beautiful then when he was himself. Asch only saw it once, but she was in awe.

Now the dragon was lounging, reading as Asch cleans her hair, washing the long white locks with lavender. The celebration was only two days away and later today they were going to the temple too spend the days for the celebration and a few after. Neltharion said that his siblings were curious about her.


	19. Neltharion dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion/Original female bloodelf

Neltharion's cock caught in her rim, recently Asch had adapted to his appearance. Now, more than just his horns had surfaced. Neltharion's cock was long, thick and had a soft pointed tip rather then rounded like an elfs. It had ribs like scales from the tip to the base. Asch for an elf was rather adventurous about it, touching it even though it made her blush wildly and become completely embarrassed.

Asch gasps, pushing back onto him, riding his dick, bouncing at her pace while Neltharion laid still, enjoying her. The temple was quiet around them, dragons flew around the open windows, guarding the wasteland.

The celebration was tonight and Neltharion was quite excited to see his siblings, their consorts and babies. Neltharion hopes that his seed took hold and his own children are growing. The aspect might be able to smell it on her, their senses were far greater. Asch hadn't changed much since the aspects gave her the eternal life. The black dragon was fascinated by it and asked her many things.

The little elf told him she felt lighter, more well then she had before, but nothing changed her. Like his own and his sisters Asch's eyes misted and glow, besides that outlier nothing more was altered physically. Alex sent him a letter saying such, although she did promise a greater chance of conception. Asch wasn't yet, but when it happened it would be easy to tell.

Dragons gestation periods were far shorter then any beings, Asch would either give birth to an egg that would hatch at normal speeds or a babe. It would be curious to see her carry a child, what it would come out as. The baby would certainly have dragonkin traits, horns and ashen skin. It would look elvish because of Neltharion's chosen appearance, no matter the gender it would always look more like the sire rather the mother. It's natural form would be that of a humanoid rather then a dragon. The opposite to Neltharion, but the great black dragon welcomed this, it would be interesting to teach the child how to keep the form of a dragon, rather then elf.

Whatever it decided to form as Neltharion knew it wouldn't be deformed, many dragons were wary of mortal mates, afraid their children would be strange in some way. Neltharion wasn't so daft.

If their baby were hatch as a dragon Neltharion would will it too appear elvish as he did himself, once it grew old enough he would teach it proper magic and how to change themselves at their will. The possibilities were unexplored and as far as the aspect knew, he was the first to have taken a mortal mate. Even Alex wasn't so bold and she adored the lesser races. The differences between he and Asch were great but none of them really got in the way of their life. He had no desire to mate in his true form. It was messy and painful, scales would rub and rip and wings would bash into each other. Having her like this, so close and Intimate was far more appealing to him to the former.

Asch wasn't concerned with his scales or the shape of his cock, she enjoyed it far more then when he fully embodied a high elf. Their cocks were so smooth and blunt. Hardly interesting or appealing in Neltharion's opinion, how they pleased their women was beyond him. Asch was louder, became wetter and sat on his cock longer now that it held its true texture and girth. At first she had trouble taking him, it didn't fit and stretched her painfully, but Neltharion was a patient man, they spend hours adjusting her. Now she easily sat on his hips, able to take the full length, despite the new shape it took.

It wasn't too greatly different, it was thicker yes, but other then the soft scales and tip it was much like a mortals.

Neltharion was rather proud. His sister was worried that he would never truly be himself with a mortal woman, that it would be too strange for her. But here he sat, darkened skin, horns tall and scales shining.

Xxx

  
Asch wore black, gold an red gems. The silk Neltharion gifted her covered her chest in an elegant wrap and the skirt only draped over her front and back, her legs and thighs were completely exposed to the colds of dragonblight. Compared to the other consorts and mates, Asch was dressed the most extravagant. Alex paraded her welps to her family while Noz danced with his mate. Kal was by himself, watching his sisters brood while Ysera spoke to her flight.

There were few black dragons attending, those who had bowed and presented Asch with lotions and charms, giving their respects to the new queen. It was all very odd, but Neltharion easily explained dragonkin traditions and etiquette. If mates of black dragons weren't wearing the most expensive and beautiful things then it was considered disgraceful.

Neltharion himself wore very nice armour, blacks and golds, a regal crown that matches Asch's, but was far grander then her own. He looked quite handsome.  
"Ah!" Nozdormu finally peels his eyes away from his mate, Soridormi. The other bronze drake follows close behind her mate. Neltharion inclines his head, bowing in respect to his brother "she is as beautiful as you've said" Sori quips, her alien eyes blinking, "as are you" Neltharion knew which flights had the most friction, bronze and black, Blue and green. Though their leaders were family, the distaste still lingered.

Bronze drakes don't believe in showy bangles and jewels, they believed in expressions. Neltharion gave both affections and things to his new mate, but Sori disliked his flight reguardless. Nozdormu tuts, smiling at his sibling "it seems our poor brother had come once again without a mate" both look over at Kal, standing by his lonesome while watching Alex happily dote upon her babies, her own consort hovering by.

"Shame" Noz agrees "I hope to think next time he will come with a consort. We're eagerly awaiting my seed to take, I wish to come with my own babes" the aspect touches Sori's belly, running his soft fingers lightly over the flesh before laying his hands completely flat. "As are we, I believe we are close to conceiving" Sori holds her husbands hand still while she stares at Asch "where have you come from Asch?"

The elf wasn't expecting to be asked any questions "oh- I" she stutters, Neltharion holds a hand into her back. Reassuring and heavy "I come from dalaran. My family manages trading posts." Sori hums, a slightly fowl sounding noise "and how have you come into our company?" Asch was gifted to the earth aspect because there was no greater honour. Many of her people were given to dragons of all flights, blue, green even red. Men and women believed there was no higher calling. Asch wasn't expecting to be given to Neltharion but her mother and father were incredibly proud.

"I choose her" Neltharion supplies, Sori squints at this "what for?" Neltharion pulls Asch close, "because she is beautiful, exotic and I find her fascinating" over the last few months of his season when Neltharion wasn't mounting her he spent much time asking all sorts of questions, doting upon her when he left to attend things. Asch happily told him her life and what she did for amusement. Neltharion made sure she was never bored and tried to have her in his presence almost all hours of the day.

Besides teaching her his culture Neltharion wished to show her how to rule as queen. It was a rather taxing responsibility, Asch was a noble and knew basics, but she adored learning about his flight. Neltharion easily made her laugh and loved simply having her near. It was easily one of his best decisions to choose her has his mate for life. At first the great dragon didn't believe he would find enjoyment, but he needed someone to be his queen. Both found this venture shockingly wonderful.  
Asch had said much one night after they had finished having each other. Curled up to his side she admitted that she was scare and didn't like the idea of being given away, even though it was a high honour. Neltharion was glad for the honesty and assured her he'd do nothing to disgrace her or make her unhappy.

After that those late night talks and long conversations became a high point for them both. The aspect loved laying down the the night and listening to her day or talking about something that interested them both. Usually it was about Asch's crystal collection back in her home. Neltharion promised to have it delivered to their home and now made it a fowl to fill whatever gaps remain in the precious collection. Asch also loved to grow plants, trees and flowers. It was a surprise, but once they got home he was going to present her with a vast milled land for her to make whatever she wished, a garden, a beautiful terrace, a maze or even a cove of trees to hide in.

Sori scowled at his retort, "I see. How lovely" Noz could see how tense it had become and wished his brother and new sister a swift farewell before whisking he ill tempered mate far away. "Ah, what have I done?" Neltharion smiles at her, patting her hand gently "nothing sweet elf, the bronze flight does not like us very much, come let us see my sister and her babies" Asch was excited, it showed on her face as they turned to where Alex was. Asch loved babies, even if they were little welps, squalling and puffing out black smoke.

"Alex, dear sister" Neltharion calls, gaining her attention "brother" her sweet, motherly voice was like music. "You've quite the brood" dragons have one or two babies per season. Alex managed to have three healthy looking welps, they all flapped around her, cooing and bumping their mother while their happy father, Korialstrasz watched.

"Yes, I'm a so happy" she chirps, waffling her finger into one babies skin, causing it to yip and squeal "they are lovely" Asch giggles, watching as one boldly twirls in the air, "mhm I have much to look forward too" both Neltharion and Alex shared the same views when it came to child rearing. Most dragons charged a caretaker to look after their young. Neltharion would have none of it, he would teach his child, care for its needs. Asch most likely wouldn't have accepted any other way. Alex did not either, every brood she took personal care until they were old enough. Among the last, this would be her third successful clutch. The previous held only two in total, one for each time.

There was much work involving young, Neltharion knew this but was eager to do it.

Alex eyes eyes critically "it's very faint" she says, reaching to touch her belly just barely "but there is life" joy sprung over his sister face "ah truly?" The black dragon eagerly touches the warm skin, Asch herself looks excited by the news, colouring a beautiful rosy shade. "Yes I can feel it, you will as well in a few days" Alex was the life binder, in tune with all essences of life. Neltharion trusted her judgement and allowed his happiness to show "wonderful, thank you my sister" he kisses her forehead, embracing her sweetly.


	20. Neltharion dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion/Original female bloodelf

Asch was awoken by a loud crash outside their window, jolting up she saw dragons spitting fire and crashing into one another.

  
"Nel!" Asch shrieks, backing up to the headboard. From the living space the Earth Aspect rushed too her, Noz and Alex following. "Here my darling" he beckons, pulling her to his breast, "what's happening?!" Her cry was muffled by his embrace. "We're being attacked by Scourage-" "it's a frenzy outside" Alex hisses, angrily looking outside. "Brother what we discussed...?" Neltharion frowns lightly, looking back at his brother.

"Is it smart? I'd rather her in the safety of our home." Asch glances between them, confused, "what?" She chirps, squinting. "whelps and mates are locked in the bowels of the temple," Asch knew this protocol, when she grew up Dalaran was a hostile place often enough that the women and children had to go to the safe room below the keep.

"It is your decision brother," it was likely Asch would be the only dragons mate to be put down with the whelps, maybe a guard will be with them. Asch felt helpless as she thought about how Nozdormu and his mate would be out there, protecting the temple. Neltharion shakes his head, "no, I've decided I will take to home- Kal!" The blue drake thrusts himself forward. "Open a portal to my lair. I'll get her home and return to you."

Asch gathered herself as the blue dragon and Neltharion himself prepared the portal. "Darling" he calls, urgency in his tone. Asch perks, holding her satchel, "go to the dresser and open the top middle drawer." Asch goes quickly, rolling open the drawer, "a black box." Asch palms it, pulling it out. "I wanted to wait but open it- quickly." Inside the box was a broken fragment, black and harsh red in color. "It's a broken scale from my hide, I thought you would like it." Asch did, quickly she tied it on, fixing the leather to hide the knot. "Now through the portal, I'll see you when it's over!"

Asch went blind for a few dazzling seconds before their home enveloped her, their bed and bathroom appearing as usual, behind the portal snapped shut. The sudden _loneliness_ sunk in.

It hadn't been long but Asch had begun to worry, thumbing the surface of the fragment with harsh motions. Neltharion and his siblings could be laying their lives down. a queazy feeling set in and made Asch feel sick. She couldn't tell if it was morning sickness or an onset of her worry. Either way, she rushed to the bathroom and expelled her stomach. In next five hours were filled with nervous pacing and checking the entrance for his massive approaching figure.

Asch finally decided to do something productive with her time, cleaning their space and attempting to dress for bed. There were small aches coming from her stomach, but Alex said she was pregnant so it had to be the baby.

It took a long time to fall asleep, it was raining outside, beating down harsh above her. The sound of thunder cracked.

Neltharion shook mud the mud away from his face, it caked his claws and festered in his wounds. Alex huffs indignantly beside him "they've tapered off" she claims, looking over the hill. Neltharion turned his massive head, watching all the dragons flights fight off the remaining scrounge. Hundreds were dead. Thousands of scorage were burning in the melted snow and dirt. Neltharion was sickened by the scent of death.

"Noz will do a final sweep with his flight. I and Kal will gather our dead. Ysera has the scourage- go home brother" Alex was tired, she was haggard looking and had a nasty slash on her shoulder. Neltharion was no better, his wings were damaged and his neck was bleeding, nothing threatening. "Are you sure?" Alex nods, horns cutting the wind "I'll come back tomorrow, to help" Alex eyes him "no brother you've a well on the way, stay with her" Neltharion glares thinly at his sister "and you've already had three. If you can stay I will come back."

Alex sighs pleasantly, shaking her head, droplets flying off in waves "alright brother. Say hello for me- tell her everyone is fine" Neltharion beganr to flap his wings, gaining height "yes sister I will, be well. Come for me if you need anything." Alex watches her brother go for a few moments, watching the massive black welt grow smaller along the grey smoky skyline. Then she closes her eyes, ready to continue.

Neltharion made it home in good time, under an hour of flying through heavy rain and thunder. The cave was warm and she had braziers lit to make light all though the housez Neltharion quenched some flames, darkening the house, but left any near their bedroom. The filth weighted him down but he watched through his castle, mucking the floor with human shaped mud prints. When he finally got to their bed he found Asch asleep, holding desperately to a pillow. Quietly he stacked passed, leaving the little lights in to see and clean himself.

Neltharion stopped the blood flow, cleaned the caking crust and washed the dirt that he could reach. It was unfinished and he felt filthy, but he wouldn't wake Asch to wash his hair or the parts he could not see or reach. Neltharion could still feel grease and dirt covering him as he came back to Asch. She looked very fitful, scared even in sleep.  
Neltharion approached carefully, sliding next to her under the thick furs and silks. The ache and hurt in his bones seized as he drifted off.

  
The peace didn't last, thunder boomed, shaking the foundation of the castle, awaking both dragon and mate. Asch gasped, flying upward while Neltharion's eased away from the noise, groaning. Asch, still frightened arched away from him, squeaking "wh-what... Nel?" The dragon gave a lazy smile, looking up at her from the plush pillow "you're safe!" Asch covered him, grabbing what she could to clutch into. Neltharion laughs, moving to hug her properly "I came home an hour ago, I didn't want to wake you" Asch squeezes him, uncaring how dirty he was "everyone is alright, we beat the scrounge back" Asch climbed into his open lap, hugging him to her breast. Neltharion purrs, touching her sides, rubbing his thumbs into her soft skin.

"How are you? How is our babe?" His hand went to touch her belly, the soft right flesh was solid "I am happy you are home. As is our baby" Asch nuzzles his flesh "mhm I'm glad" there was a pause "I was so scared for you" Neltharion nods "I know, I won't leave you alone in this world" Asch crinkles her nose "you smell of death" Neltharion laughs again, loudly. "Yes, I didn't want to wake you by running a bath" Asch smiling lightly "I am awake now, go you are fowl" Neltharion finds her honestly charming, easing her off and going to bathe.


	21. Garrosh dabbles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original female character

### Chapter Text

Becoming Highlord had ceremony, her father was present and Garrosh was standing beside the alter as she was crowned and given the Ashbringer. The weapon was glorious, heavy and the flames swirling in the middle flared to life with new purpose.  
Asch however put it down, looking at Garrosh "your ceremony is soon" he nods "here" Asch grabs Gorehowl "use it, bring me honour" Asch couldn't use both Ashbringer and Gorehowl. They were too heavy and needed two hands to wield. It also wouldn't look too great that she was using a warriors weapon.

Garrosh flinches as she presents the weapon "it's yours" he regects it, pushing it away "no" she prods "what's mine is yours, please take it my love" Garrosh eyes it, a worried expression, eventually he takes it. Garrosh had given Gorehowl away to her, had let it go a long time ago, but he needs it just as much as she. Commanding an army without a legendary weapon did not command respect. Asch would keep Gorehowl, she loved the weapon, how it balanced and its striking pattern. Asch knew she couldn't use it as Highlord, she only allowed herself to use Ashbringer because it was Tirion's and the crusader wouldn't want the weapon to gather dust.

Asch didn't want Gorehowl to go without. The weapon was a legion breaker more so then Ashbringer. It slew Mannoroth and broke throusands of demons upon its blade. Ashbringer was the scourge bane, the weapon that slew the Lichking. Asch was there, she remembered how it spilt frostmorne in half. She held one of the twelve pieces.

Garrosh held the weapon and stared at himself in its reflection, Asch took good care of it. The blade shined and every night she insisted to sharpen and wet it until the blade glinted. "I won't betray this" Asch smiles, touching his arm "I know. Let us go to your ceremony, Battlemaster."

Garrosh snorts, heaving the axe onto his shoulder, while grabbing Asch and pulling her to his side "as you say, Highlord."

Skyhold was vast and beautiful. The sky was golden and the Valkyrie greeted them with bows, their wings spread out and spears pointed. Odyn stood and preformed the ceremony. Garrosh' crown was made of steel and blood jems. It was magnificent.

  
As the days passed so did the legion. Garrosh and Asch lived in Dalaran and most days they woke up ate and went their separate ways. The days are long and full of planning. Asch assisted paladins, went out herself and fought legion demons and once she came home Garrosh met her and both were far to exhausted to do anything else but sleep in a heap of limbs.

Their bed was big, their apartments were one of the few nice ones afforded to important members of the council.

Xxx

  
Asch often found herself throwing up at the oddest of times, the men she commanded knew nothing of her pregnancy and for now she would keep it this way, but she knew today she had to see her father. Asch dismissed herself, leaving the care and duties to Borois, making her way to the skyhold was queezy and once she got up there she was dizzy and lightheaded.


	22. Neltharion dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion/Original female bloodelf

It was noticeable how badly bruised and beaten he was. Cuts and nicks, gashes and welts. Asch was very upset when she saw the extent of his injuries.

Her fury wasn't as impacting however. The babe growing inside her had puffed her skin and made her considerably bigger in the last few weeks, it would be less then a month before she gave birth. Alex came to them long after the battle to tell Neltharion their losses, out of many of them the black and blue flights had taken a harder hit. The earth aspect would bury his dead. She came with happier news that Asch would have a normal birth, a little humanoid babe was growing rather then an egg. Asch confessed that she was glad it wasn't an egg, completely terrified of how that would go.

Neltharion laughed at her, saying it would be quite the experience since she couldn't turn into a dragon. She would certainly need his sister Alex to help with the birth, he was thankful however that it wasn't the case. Family or not the only one present for such a thing should be him an no one else. Black dragons were very private. Still, he knew that if they ever conceived an egg that he would have to put his comforts aside for his mates safety.

Neltharion of course knew nothing of birthing an egg and since Asch didn't either she could risk herself and their egg.

"They are forming perfectly" Alex sounds very happy, smiling as she touched the bump with warm hands "I'm so glad" Neltharion shares his sentiments with a slow, lazy nod. "They will be your heirs?" Neltharion freezes, Asch frowns "why wouldn't they be?" Alex quickly realizes what she has just caused.

Neltharion sighs "I have... other children" none of them were his heir apparent they were from pervious seasons, long before Asch was alive "I have five. They cannot challenge our child's claim" Asch glare at him "I don't care about that, he didn't you tell me? What if they try to hurt our baby?!" Neltharion would sooner kill them before letting harm come to his child, but doesn't elect to tell her that.  
"They have no claim, they are not children of my mate, they know this" Asch doesn't seem comforted by this at all.

"Our baby isn't a dragon appearing as human like you, they have far more power!" This isn't necessarily true. Asch's child could have mounds more power then his precious brood mothers clutchs. He understood why she was worried "having a mortal mother does not make our child incapable, Asch" he says it like a promise but she still stares at him with a fowl expression "who are they? Do they know I'm carrying?" Neltharion thinks of his children, or had been so long since he bothered to seek them out after their birth.

There was Nefarian, Sabellian, Wraithion, Neltharaku and his daughter Onyxia.

Wraithion would know, he made it his Business to know such things about his father. If the little whelp knew better he would come and present his fathers mate with a gift. Wraithion cared little for his siblings, so it was hard to say if the others would know. Nefarian might, but Neltharion cared little if their approval.

"My youngest boy may. He may even come here and be pleasant. He's no bigger then one of Alex's whelps, he cannot hurt you. My eldest may too. You've nothing to fear" Asch looked apprehensive about his claims, but Neltharion leans over toward her, cooing softly at the bump under her silky dress "I won't let anything happen to my family" still, he added "but I will find where my children are and see if they pose a threat and their mothers, if that'll make you happy?"

  
Alex had excused herself to the living area a long time ago, giving them privacy to mend the issues she caused. Did she think her brothers children would cause grief? Yes, she truly believed they would try and hurt Asch and their baby, would Neltharion slaughter his brood? Yes, Alex knew she couldn't stop him either.

"I know how you will deal with them if they do" she says with an unpleasant eye "but yes, knowing they won't hurt our baby would put my mind at rest" Neltharion smiles gently, rubbing her bump "then I shall put you at ease"

There was a long period of quiet flying, as usual. Sometimes Neltharion would hear people if the city was big enough, now he was flying over the great sea, headed off to the blackrock where his eldest son was hiding away.

The blot his shadow made was magnificent, there was already a party waiting for him at his sons castle. Neltharion quickly shifts and drops to the ground, dusting off his armour as he allowed the guards to escort him.

Inside it was black, molten and ugly. The guards took him all the way to the throne where his son stood, looking at parchments "father" he says with a tone of indifference "to what do I owe this visit?" Neltharion was unconcerned with his sons childish display of petulance "my new mate. Word has roamed about her conception" his son finally looks up with him. At the time of his birth Neltharion had chosen a human guise, there for his son became a man. Black haired and bearded with a white face and red eyes.

"I have heard rumours... it's true then?" He nods slowly circling to the other side of his son, standing far back "yes, I'm sure you know why I have come here" Nefarian scowls "so what Wraithion says is true. You're going to make that little halfbreed your heir-" "silence!" Neltharion's voice booms, smoke arising from his mouth and nose with each exhale "do well to remember that you live because I allow it" there was a tight expression and angry eyes cast at him, but Neltharion did not care.

"Don't be boring" Nefarian snaps, clutching the parchment to ruin "is it love father? Did you fall in love with a mortal?" He spits the word like poison "why else would you make her your mate and crown her queen? She carries your seed so you come begging-" Neltharion blasts him with powerful magic, sending the princeling flying across the room, skidding against the rock floor "threaten, boy. I came to threaten. The halfbreed will be king of the black flight, a mortals son- and you, you will do nothing but rot here." There was a sick smile crossing the aspects face.

"Or I will flatten this hovel and burn your subjects and present your head to my new mate" there was deep hatred burning in his sons eyes as Neltharion turns away "send for that little whelp of mine, I wish to see him at my castle- oh and do behave."

  
Neltharion his eldest would not stand to be ruled by Asch's child, knew that he would curse his father and plan little offensives. It would be entertaining to see, he rather disliked the little whelp, always so entitled, fault of his mother. The consort believed their son would be king since it was Neltharion's first. First or last, it was meaningless now. Asch was his queen, mate and his baby would be crown prince. Whatever they make after this child would have more claim to the crown then his previous children.

When he arrived Asch was happy to see him, pink and excited, happy that he told her that he fixed it with Nefarian. Alex knew tenant fix meant and gave him a exhausted look "thank you sister for staying with her" Neltharion kisses her cheek "my pleasure. I hope you will have me again soon, the baby's life energy is very pleasant and happy" Neltharion was glad to hear and promised his sister more invites while letting her out.

  
When he returned Asch looked uncomfortable, fidgeting "darling?" He asks, watching her "they... they're moving?" Neltharion rushes to her, excited to feel the baby. "Ah" he says warmly, they were kicking "here" his hand grabs hers, moving it right under his where he felt he kicks. Asch bursts into tears, giggling as the kicks persisted. "Ohh hello there" she coos, Neltharion smiles "ah my love I have something to ask of you" she says, whipping her tears away "yes?"

"May we visit my parents? Before the baby comes I'd like to see them" Neltharion ponders her request "yes of course, after my son comes here- don't worry it's my youngest. He's adept at magic, but far more limited then I. He won't hurt you or the baby" Asch sighs, agreeing to his terms


	23. Varian dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian Wrynn/Original female character

Varian waits at her stables with Asch. Their horses were being saddled. Today Varian wasn't wearing anything heavy. Light linens and fluffed pants. Asch was in leather pants and a senseable shirt.

Varian's horse was massive, black and imposing. It took a very long time to break it. Now Varian was the only one able to ride it. The horse Asch was given was mild, sweet. It's as white as her hair. His horse, Ominous shook his head, breathing heavily. Pera, Asch's horse huddled next too it.

Pera was the only mare that Ominous accpected. The two had made many foals. Asch gasps, looking at his stallion, Ominous was easy around with Varian around. Asch pets the muzzle of the monstrous horse. Varian watched them, a smile in his face "have you seen much of Elwynn Forest?" Asch looks back at him "no, I heard it's very beautiful" Varian hasn't been riding in ages, the forest hasn't changed much but it would be good to see it. Both of them were so busy, after this week Varian was going to be swamped with work as was Asch. Though, if she liked his company as much as Varian did they would make it work.

Varian mounted his horse, watching as she tested the reins. Pera was a sweet horse and did as told while Ominous reared and snorts, becoming impatient. Varian usually rode him hard, racing to the coast and back, to the end of Redridge or Duskwood. The horse was fearless when it came to giant spiders and bandits.

Today however Ominous would walk, at most gallop. Today he wasn't in a rush. "Shall we?"

The forest was thick, the hills were lush and Asch let the wind blow through her hair "where did you come from, originally?" Surprise that Varian didn't have time to ask her any of this at the gala. Besides being bombarded by guests and their silly dip in the lake.

"My parents lived here, but I was born in Dalaran. They live their and manage a enchanting shop" Varian hums, they pass many guard patrols, the both nodded as they went by. All the guards saluted. They go to a surrounded clearing, the brush thick, Varian halted, enjoying the seclusion.

Asch bit her lip, watching his hair rustle in the breeze.

"Varian" she whispers, despite her nervousness "yes?" Asch was hoping he didn't hear her. "I have... I- is this okay?" The king reguards her, confused by her words "I mean... us- doing things like this? Won't... I know the people love their queen..." Asch was certainly no Tiffin, no mother of Anduin or original queen of stormwind. There was only two ways this could go, either Varian went forward with her, getting married and all, or it stopped now. There couldn't be any in between, not with the ruler of the Alliance.

The king looks at her strangely for a long time, probably realizing the same thing. Then he sighs loudly, drawing his horse to close the distance.

"I know the position this puts you in" Asch would be called a social climber, that she was trying to erase Tiffin. Asch didn't want to replace her, destroy her memory.

"I will put my best effort, if you will"

  
Asch listens to his words, repeats them in her head many times, before answering "okay" Varian smiles at her.


	24. Lor'themar dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O ohhh look a gay chapter!  
> Lor'themar Theron/Original Male bloodelf

Lor'themar was bored. Khadgar's new Dalaran had no new charms and he lothed being here. Tidying up for the warchief because she didn't like it here either. Only difference was she had to authority to make other people go in her absence. Lor'themar could have said no, but he heard talk of how angry it made that witch Proudmoore that Horde we're still allowed on her city. Didn't seem to be her city now.

Sighing, he drank his heady beverage, one that he shouldn't be having so early in the morning. Of course he'd stink of alcohol, but it didn't bother him or what people thought.

Asher went on his day, tired as usual but still pushing. He had attended two meetings so far, one during a ungodly period of the morning and there were still three more. One about weapons, one with his officers and the last with his quartermaster about getting his saddle fixed.

"Highlord" Asher snaps up, staring completely confused. Their faces grow annoyed "were you listening?!" Asher couldn't pretend, the answer was obvious to all of them, so he shrugs, smiling bashfully. "Sir this is important! You're the one who decides the outcome!" Last he remembers they were taking about troops and deployment "we've got eighty ready men, send them to Illidan. He'll make good use of them." Asher waves it off, "he's not foolish either. Then send the new batch to Ladrian- she'll be happy we thought of her" Asher was impatient at best most times, others he was snappy and easily bored. Not perfect qualities for a Highlord, but he held Ashbringer.

"Uh.. yes Highlord". They all seemed to have had enough of it, but Asher wasn't interested in their plights. If it were later in the day and he'd gotten sleep, this would have very different. Asher was a good leader, his father made sure he was, but he had been up since four this morning, and yesterday fought on the shore helping war efforts. He was exhausted and frankly wanted a day off.

Asher was a strong man, easily bested many of the champions that came through. He held his hair up in a high foxtail and had no beard. His skin was pink and his eyes like very few of his people were a beautiful luminescent blue. His mother and father were one of handfusl of high elves left. It often caused friction with the Horde and who he dealt with, but he honoured the warchief and he assumed that was all that mattered. Many times he's spoken to Sylvanas and they had a mutual liking. She noted his eyes and call him refreshing.

From then on when she dealt with Paladins she only wished to deal with him, said to him personally over a dinner one day, he felt very honoured and said as much, but she claimed only because he wasn't pompous like the rest of them. Asher chose to take it as a compliment.

Asher didn't dare think of himself as a blood elf, they wouldn't allow it, but he did think of them as his own people, even if they didn't. "Well Highlord, I suppose that's all..." his officer muses "but, please if you can deliver this to Lord Lor'themar. Sylvanas requested it" Asher yanks the heavy stack of tied notes, all addressed to their warchief. One bad thing about being her favourite Paladin was having to do all the meaningless work. "I'll do it now-" "ah and there is a gala, for all the horse leaders, you were invited by the warchief" ah, yes Asher was expecting her to do so. That woman needed to find more people she could tolerate. It was running him ragged.

"Mhm best deliver this then. When is this gala?"

"Tonight sir" Asher rolls his eyes, sighing "what I would give to be simple. Meeting over, I'll see you in an hour for the next" many people laughed at his tone, but he was serious about being simple. How easy would it be to rub a silk shop rather then an army. Asher blamed his noble father, getting him all excited about holy powers and vanquishing demons. Mother didn't like it too much, even less when his silly father died and became a death knight. Still he was a happy old man and was proud of his son. Mother joked about the rotting smell and that Asher should visit more, get his father off her back, but she loved him anyway and still kissed his face.

Surprisingly the old goat wasn't rotting like all people said about death knights, nothing on them rotted away, his heart stopped beating but he was the same righteous soldier. Frisky too, a reason Asher didn't visit. That was nothing he wanted any part of, even when his father was breathing. "Blood doesn't stop flowing boy" that phrase still haunts him to this day "give me grandchildren before I give you a brother who will" her mother told him that was impossible now, it didn't make him feel better.

They had known from the day he was born that wives and women weren't his interest, their husbands however... his parents care little for who he found himself in bed with, or even marry. Although Asher didn't think that would be in his cards seeing as how people viewed his affliction. After highelves joined with blood they stopped being so loose and uncaring, it became very taboo for women to be with women or men with men and even sexual actions, whether straight or not was vetoed and shameful. Asher listened to his father talk about the days before all that, his mother had quite the adventures too. Neither of them were ashamed, even laughed about it with each other. It was a very bazar dinner conversation.

 

Asher grew up seeing it be shamed and scared himself out of finding a mate, didn't even know how hard it would be to seek someone like him out. Hoenstly, he didn't know where to begin. His parents hated how closeted he was, begging him to forget about their prejudices and just be what he was, but he always told them it wasn't like their time, he couldn't just be with a man, no matter how much he longed for it.

No one knew besides them, everyone thought he was still looking, some even offered their daughters. Asher didn't even have a preference when it came to their race and the alliances. Human, elf or even Tauren it didn't matter. It just couldn't be a woman. It was awkward, he was handsome and pretty girls always came to him, twirling their hair and batting their eyes, one insistent human cornered him and kissed him, Asher bolted as soon as he could, since then no one was so bold, but he always feared their would be one or two more like that girl.

What came as a bigger surprise to Asher was just how many of those girls were alliance. Father told him it was because most of the remaining people went to the alliance side and just assumed because of his heritage that Asher was too, but even when he told them none cared. He was always to handsome, they said, that they could overlook it because of his nice body. The shocking amount of nightelven women that showed their interest baffled him, Asher was tall for his races people, but not nearly as tall as a night elf. Humans were very intrigued by him as well, always saying if it worked for Vereesa. Asher always pointed out she was the elf, but they just laughed and always touched him.

  
Of course a small part of him wanted his own kind, but at this point Asher was just looking for companionship, someone who would just love him.

Asher just wanted what his parents had. Sometimes he thought about just finding a girl and throwing himself aside to have a family, his parents joked about it but would be very angry with him if he did so. In fact, his father always told him about the man that almost changed his life. An army buddy, father wouldn't tell him who. But in the war they shared a tent, and in that tent they spent hours together, years even. No one cared they were men, it was normal, it was happening all over the camp. They spent so much time in fact, his father almost married him. Loved him even to this day, his mother wasn't jealous, she thought it was sweet and his father thought she was amazing all because of it.

Still, he wouldn't have changed his mind about mother, they met after the war and he was just as in love.

  
Asher thinks fondly of his parents as he leaves, riding his golden charger up to the citadel. Dismounting as thy opened the doors Asher grabbed his stack of orders and climbed the steps, only halting to ask one of the on duty guards where he could find Lor'themar. Asher didn't talk much to the regent lord, barely saw him since he wasn't allowed in the city. It was rare that Lor'themar was even here. All his time was put to bettering his people and caring for other things. But there was no surprise he was Sylvanas errand boy, Asher was one himself.

Finding him was easy enough, the other elf was sitting in a chair, drinking whisky or some other dark alcohol, looking just as tired as Asher. "Regent lord" Asher bows politely, Lor'themar eyes him, like a shark eyes up dinner. It unsettled Asher but he persisted, still clutching the stack of papers.

  
Lor'themar wasn't sure what he was looking at, Sylvanas said she had another pet but he wasn't aware she liked the company of Paladins, she didn't even like his company that much, yet she trusted this one with letters of importance. Lor'themar figures the other elf didn't even notice the bold letters, confidential, scrawled across the front.

The young elf peers up, oh. A highelf, that must be why. Quickly the eyes shoot away, Lor'themar chuckles at this "don't be so sheepish, we are equals you and I" yes, this pet, the little elf she spoke of that made her smile. This must have been him. The highelf was fit, his armour held his form well and made him look very regal, very handsome.

The other elf looks up at him, straightening as if he'd snapped out of his shyness by mere words. Lor'themar smirked at the confidence "what is your name?" The regent lord knew of the new Highlord, knew he held esteem with their warcheif but knew little else "Asher, sir" curious little thing this highelf was, still a member of the horde dispite his people flocking to the alliance "curious indeed" Lor'themar muses aloud, now completely interested in the absolutely delicious elf before him.

"I was told to deliver these to you, that you would see them given to the warchief" Asher hands them to Lor'themar, "I would see them to her. She'll be very happy too have her files. Since she waited so long to get them" she'd been raving about how the fools in Dalaran lost her paper work, Lor'themar had to hear about it over seven times. "O-Oh I wasn't-" the pretty elf flushes, Lor'themar waves him off "not your fault I assure you- now shoo, little Highlord. We're both busy men" winking at the baffled elf Lor'themar gets up to leave, watching the look of shock and confusion cross Asher's face. Sylvanas will be excited to hear about this.


	25. Lor'themar dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'themar Theron/Original Male bloodelf

Asher got dressed for the party, he wore his painted armour, hating every second of it. Some of the officers tried to sneak an invitation, flirting with him and mentioning it. If Asher didn't find it amusing he would have shrivered like a raisin. He said no, Sylvanas wouldn't like him bringing no names to her party.

The journey there was teadious since he wasn't allowed to ride his own horse. Undercity smelt as welcoming as Asher remembered, burnt death and wet dog.

  
Asher as shocked to see just who all came. Thrall and his mate had made it, despite all the problems he was having personally. Blaine Bloodhoof was standing in a corner, looking rather unsettled and lastly, Asher found the regent lord.

Looking right at him.

Asher felt his throat run dry, the green of his eye shined as he tipped his head to whisper something to Sylvanas. "Asher!" The dark lady waves him over. Quickly he goes, but it feels like a trap.  
"Hello my lady" Asher was polite, even though Sylvanas hates it. "I assume you've met?" Asher nods "ah good-" she goes right into conversation, ignoring the fact Lor'themar was staring right at Asher, he's so nervous that he can hardly understand what's she's talking about.

"Asher" Sylvanas scowls at being interrupted "y-yes...?" "Would you like to dance?" The dark lady rolls her eyes, Asher feels his face flush "but.. but we can't" Lor'themar looks puzzled by that "of course we can, you can dance can't you? All paladins should know how to dance!" Asher weakly nods, yes he did know how to dance "you're... you're a man" Sylvanas actually laughs, watching the two "yes and? You can lead if you like" Asher flintches, "no you're... we can't I'm... we can't" it finally seemed to click and Lor'themar huffs, scowling angrily "do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes... I-I do..."

"Then we will dance and you don't have to worry, now come along."

Asher lifts his hand and as quickly as he offers it, it's snatched and Sylvanas is laughing as Asher is forced stumbling on the floor. Lor'themar is unashamed and paws at him, grabbing his waist "I was kidding about you leading" his breath is hot against Asher's skin. Everyone around them were couples, men and women. Everyone was looking at them. "I like the colour of your hair" Lor'themar says, distracting him "snow white. Mothers or fathers?"

"F-Father" Lor'themar hums pleasantly, spinning the elf "you shouldn't be so nervous, it's just dancing" Asher wanted to take comfort in those words, but found none as he caught eyes with a rather disgusted Orc, showing her displeasure obviously on her fowl face. "Not to them" Lor'themar shrugs, pulling him in closer. "One so pretty shouldn't be so shy" Asher never thought of himself as shy. Girls called him shy, but that was because he rejected them and they assumed he was being bashful.

"Are you... do you-" "do men? Not recently but yes" Lor'themar chuckles, dipping his hand dangerously down the small of Asher's back, shoving him into his chest "do you?" Asher couldn't find a good place to put his hands, fumbling around the regent lords shoulders, he felt a rush of dizziness. Lor'themar was bigger then he was, broader even without the armour. The lazy smirk plastered on his face was handsome "I... I like men yes" it felt horrid to finally say it aloud, Asher was terrified that it was a trick, a ploy, Lor'themar was going to make fun of him. Asher waited, but was only met with a softer smile.

"Perfect, would you like to keep dancing?"

"Very much so, yes" it felt like a weight was pressed to his chest, but being there, in the arms of the regent lord, he felt safe.

Sylvanas watches with mild interest, she should have never let Lor'themar near Asher. If she had known he'd grow to fancy the little Paladin she would have kept them apart... still, it had been long since she saw the elf so happy, maybe she'd relent a little, let the lord have his fun.

  
Lor'themar couldn't stop staring at his eyes, beautiful and blue and darting around like he was on trial. Scared, that was obvious. Asher had plump little lips and Lor'themar wanted to kiss them raw. Although Asher didn't look the type to fuck and forget, he barely looked the type to fuck at all, with how red he was getting at every sultry comment. It bothered him a bit how terrified Asher actually looked about the whole thing. They were around the same age, Lor'themar was brought up to believe whoever he enjoyed was natural, the world did not see it as so, but who was to stop him, the regent lord and Horde faction leader?

"Come, why don't we go find drinks and sit?" Asher nods very quickly, Lor'themar takes him away, hailing for drinks. The elf found a hidden booth, making sure the poor Paladin was tucked away before attempting to sit anywhere near him. "May I say you are very cute?" Lor'themar was teasing, but he really meant it, Asher had a feminine curve to his back, strong shoulders and a lovely ass. Lor'themar wanted to devour him.

"T-Thank you" Lor'themar chuckles, pulling Asher so he was flush to his side. Everything he had heard about the high elf he squeezed out of Sylvanas last minute. She has suspected he liked men, was very smart and proud in battle. Nothing shook him and under pressure he thrived, yet what replaced him was timid and meek. Lor'themar didn't mind it, liked how easily he could get a blush out of him in fact, but it upset him to think he was scared to show his attraction and Lor'themar knew he was.

  
Lor'themar had many partners, some that lasted years, ones he thought about mating and marrying even. Asher however probably just admitted he liked men for the first time. "So how goes the fight?" Lor'themar was prone to scaring off partners by either going to fast or not fast enough. Asher was easily spooked, so he chose a neutral topic, one Asher knew lots about. "Exhausting" he mutters "we get little advances day by day, but it's slow. Just yesterday I pushed my squad into taking four footholds, securing it for supplies... my bones haven't ached like this in years" Lor'themar hisses, knowing exactly what that felt like. Sylvanas kept him busy, off the battlefield. For now at least she needed him where he was, sending supplies and troops.

"Impressive, I bet they didn't like that" Asher snorts, looking more relaxed then he had been a moment ago "I thought they were going to string me up and leave me but I'm told those supplies helped" Asher had many accolades and achievements, being the front of their armies and helped avert many potential tragedies. He was at Hellfire, the siege, the fall of deathwing. This little Paladin had been part of it all. And he was still impressing the world.

  
"Sylvanas speaks very highly of you" Lor'themar understood why, "it's a great honour" the regent lord hums, "am I your first?" Asher almost choked, but Lor'themar laughed, correcting himself "first interested party?" By default he'd be answering both, but Asher suspected he wanted to know that anyway "yes... I admit it was surprise" Lor'themar got that a lot, he assumed Asher did as well. "Glad that it was, the look on your face was precious" Lor'themar adored making him blush.

"How... did you know?" Lor'themar snorts "you don't even look at the women. You're very bad at pretending" and Asher was far too pretty to like women. "Don't worry it's not that obvious" Asher looked relieved. "The party seems to be aging quite terribly" Lor'themar muses, overlooking the rest of the room, Sylvanas was no where to be found and many of the important people were gone as well, only handfuls of couples left were dancing and the food was diminishing "what do you say to dinner? Tomorrow night. Will you be staying here? I know a lovely inn not far from here" Lor'themar blamed Sylvanas for making him come here all the time, but eventually even the city of the dead had its charms.

"Oh... Yes Sylvanas wanted me to look over some plans she had I'll be here for a couple of days" excellent. Lor'themar grins widely "it's a date then!"

  
Asher had no idea how he managed to get himself in such a predicament. Lor'themar was handsome, no doubt about that. He was very smart and interesting and everything Asher was looking for in a mate, but it was terrifying. Pitifully enough, he wanted to talk to his mother. Tell her how exciting and nerve wrecking it all was. A man was interested in him, interested in taking him to dinner. Lor'themar Theron of all people as well. Mother would be squealing and his father would make fun of him and make jokes that were too sexual. Above all else they would be very happy.

  
Asher wasn't sure how to dress. Every function he attended required him to wear armour. Asher had no idea what he was suppose to wear. It was dinner, so something nice- Asher didn't even think he owned nice. "Gah!" He huffs, ruffling his fluffy hair. Asher, after fifth teen minutes decided on a simple black shirt and pants. That would be good enough, he hoped at least.

  
Lor'themar was meeting Asher here, he stood waiting, leaning on pillar, eyeing people as they went. He chose not to hide, knowing no one would bother him. "Lor'themar!" Asher had a distinct voice, a honey milk tone with just enough roughness. The regent lord found him instantly.

Lor'themar was struck, staring clearly as he made it over, how could he be so pretty? "Hi..." he says shyly, his hair was down, a curtain of snow around his shapely face "hello" Lor'themar practically purrs, already reaching to touch him. Asher allowed it, Lor'themar could feel him go hot against his finger tips, Asher had such soft, plush skin. It was the same shade of sun kiss as Lor'themar's own "come, dinner" Lor'themar dropped his hand only slightly, bidding Asher to take it.

  
The people around them were watching, Asher could feel it under his skin, but a more bold and desperate part took hold of the lager hand. Lor'themar grins at him, tugging Asher along. The inn was very little and had a handful of people, one the keeper, a minstrel and cooks behind the bar "finest wine thank you" Lor'themar requests, ushering Asher to a table. It was in the back, secluded and secretive. As if they were going to divulge secrets rather then eat dinner.

"They have excellent soup" Lor'themar tells him, smiling in just a way that made his eye shine. Asher had never seen Lor'themar without the small brown patch covering his dead eye. It made him wonder if it was just unseeing, or not there at all. Lor'themar noticed his wondering gaze, brow tilting in question. "O-Oh sorry..." the other elf laughs at him, flicking his hair away from his shoulder "no, please it's only fair" Asher colours "I can't help stare at you either" Asher wasn't sure if he was being serious, or just trying to flatter him.

"So... um- how many men have you..." he trails off, not sure how to ask, "naughty boy- I don't think I'll tell you that" Asher squeaks indignantly "no no I meant-" "only teasing gorgeous. I've been with three. My last relationship ended two years ago or so" Lor'themar wasn't completely sure how long it had actually been, but last he recalled he stopped getting regular sex around that amount of time. "And you?" Asher gulps, shaking his head "I've never..." "ah I'll be the first to court you, how exciting" Asher always got so dizzy when he spoke like that.

It was almost a struggle to say "c-court me?" Lor'themar nods, holding his comment as the server brings the wine and glasses "two of your soups thank you" the lady bows politely leaving quickly "of course, every person I take interest in isn't just a fad or fancy- now tell me what you do for fun?"

Asher had listened to his soldiers talk about taking their girls out places, walks, dinner and dancing. Not even for a second did he consider he could have that too. It was bazar. Lor'themar let him talk, liked listening to him talk about his strange father who inspired him into becoming a Paladin, or his sweet mother who still loved the death knight her husband became.

"Do your parents know?" Asher nods "they encouraged it." Their food arrived and none too surprisingly Asher loved it. They chatted meaninglessly between eatting and by the end of it, Lor'themar could admit he was a little drunk.

Form the stale pink on Asher's cheeks he was too. Lor'themar didn't intend to get the poor thing drunk. "When did you find out? That you liked men?" Lor'themar's lips twitch into a grin "ever since I was young. How about you?"

"A girl kissed me and it felt wrong... ever since I've been attracted to... men" Lor'themar hums, "would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes" Asher jolts, a small part of him was annoyed by Lor'themar paying for him, like he was the woman, but another liked it a little.


	26. Neltharion dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion/Original female high elf

Neltharion sits behind his wife, cradling her belly as the guards brought his youngest spawn, Wrathion. The sly little whelp was devilish and sneaky, far to amused by human affairs. He fixes his coat, smiling presently "a pleasure, my Queen" flattery, Wrathion was ever the charmer.

"Hello" Asch nods, folding her own hands across her belly, as if trying to hide it. "I honestly didn't expect you to come" Neltharion muses, raising a long brow. Wrathion seats himself across, picking at the fruits Neltharion had set out for Asch. "Well dear father, I cannot rightly ignore such a summons" _very true._ Neltharion would have hunted him down and forced him to be pleasant, although, his child did have love for mortals, for whatever reason. Neltharion suppose he shouldn't be so judgemental, since he was lovingly holding someone who themselves used to be.

"For the new mother" a puff of black smoke and through the magic came a neatly folded blanket "enchanted Windwool, it will never get dirty" Asch plucks it, examining it with her fingers, smiling "ah thank you" "the pleasure is mine" Neltharion squints "you know father, I quite like this look for you," he makes a gesture toward his ears, tugging his own for show, "elves are so beautiful, I can see why you choose her to be Queen." Neltharion rolls his eyes "you want something, don't you?" Rarely did his son ever come to him without his own agenda.

Wrathion smirks lightly, laughing at his fathers statement "admittedly? Yes, don't I always?" There was no use in lying about it, Neltharion was in a good enough mood to hear his sons request. Out of all his children, Wrathion was the least bothersome, he was clever enough to get what he wanted on his own, it was only the third time now he had come seeking his father for something.

  
"Though it has been my pleasure to be here, I would enjoy staying despite asking for your assistance" Neltharion waves his hand "yes fine, now what is it you want?" For the first time his child hesitates, looking rather nervous "well you see. There is the mortal, a boy" Neltharion knew of his sons tastes in men, did not care. "A very sweet boy I've come to attach myself too... I ask you to grant him the dragon life, not one so powerful as immortal, just... I do not want to see him perish from age." Neltharion blinks, actually bewildered by the request, there is such a spell, a weaker version of what was given to Asch. Still he sat there surprised.

"Who is this boy?" Asch asks, she sounds intrigued by his tale, "his name is Anduin Wrynn, the prince of Stormwind" there is a blush on his sons dark cheeks. "Why in all hells have you toyed around with the Wrynn whelp?!" Neltharion was more confused than anything else, he sounded mad and Asch scowls back at him, already smitten with Wrathion's little sob story. The whelp will get what he wants, if only because Asch would be cross with Neltharion if he didn't allow it. Still, he wants his questions answered.

"I confess it was an accident, hardly my fault. He is rather precious to me" his son was brutally honest, vulnerable even. Neltharion wanted to snap at him for such weakness, but he would be a hypocrite in doing so. "Does he know what you are asking of me? What of his father and their succession line?" Every good parent should challenge their children's decisions, make certain they themselves have run down every avenue of possibility.

"He knows I'm here asking, and he will provide a child we shall raise" it sounds needlessly complex, but he sees no reason to say no. "His father knows... something?" Wrathion sounds uncertain, "I've left that to Anduin too explain..." he doesn't look all to pleased about that. All his children had an urge to control everything. A hopeless trait gained from their father.

  
"Mhm... fine boy, you may have your way" Wrathion looks very happy, "I'll make it ready tonight. How long will you stay?" Wrathion thinks for a moment. "Well. I would like to bring my mate here" Neltharion snorts, "he's your mate now?" Asch smacks him "we would love to have him" Wrathion grins, "thank you mother" Asch jolts in Neltharion's lap at this, he nuzzles her hair "you are technically the mother of my flight." Just as Neltharion was father. But this was his child, a direct descendant, it was rather impressive that Wrathion regarded her as his mother. He never even called his actual birth mother as such.

Perhaps it was a show of gratitude, but Wrathion wouldn't do it for something so simple, no, maybe it was genuine show of emotion and love. Wrathion did seem very happy in the moment.

"If it is alright of course, we will stay for the birth of my new sibling" Asch claps her hands, excited herself by the idea. "Oh I would love that!" Tomorrow they would be off to see her parents in Dalaran, one of the last trips before she was to stay at home. They knew she was coming and were very honored to host Neltharion. His son would have to amuse himself with something while they were away, by shear coloring in his face, he assumed his mate would be such distraction.

  
Wrathion left to go retrieve his little mortal as Neltharion helped his mate up, "he wasn't as bad as you said" she scolds, Neltharion hums shaking his head. "The trouble he liked to cause was more political than destructive. I favor him more than the rest." Asch leans into him, lately it hurt her feet to walk and they swelled easily. Neltharion insisted she allow him to carry her, but Asch wasn't having it.

"Still, he's sweet- although... what did you look like to make him look like that?" Neltharion snorts, "a human, his mother was the coloring." Asch hums, considering this "I wonder if the baby will look like me more then you..." All his children looked more like him then their mothers, but that was sheer luck, mostly because he had chosen more bazaar features such as dark skin or Neltharaku, who was mutated beyond himself, but if he remembers correctly, Neltharaku was pale as moon light with brown hair.

"They will be beautiful regardless" that makes Asch smile. "Nel will you calm the baby? They're kicking and I'm tired," Neltharion's favorite duty was to coo at her belly. "Of course."

  
Morning after Wrathion bid them farewell, waving them off as he stood with the little blonde prince. "He's very cute" Asch giggles, looking at the two. "Who?" Neltharion scrunches his nose, "oh look" black dragons were always so possessive. Wrathion had a leeching hold on the poor boy, who looked quite embarrassed by his sons actions.

"Mhm yes, very sweet. Lets go now." Asch giggles at her mate, laughing even as they step into Dalaran. Asch's parents were waiting by the portals. It was evident which pair were hers by the sudden squeaking and excitement "my baby!" Asch seemed to have gotten her beautiful white hair from her father. Her mother had fair, very nice golden blonde.

"Papa!" Neltharion lets her go, watching her mother carefully embrace her daughter, her father however saunters over too him, bowing his head in respect. "My King," Neltharion waves him off "Neltharion please" the Elf looks shocked by this, "ah, Neltharion then. I am Cadiea and my wife, Mizpah." Neltharion liked how exotic Elves choose their names to be.

"You look so beautiful," her mother says, examining her belly. "When are you due?" She asks, "in a few days we think" her mother let out excited squeaks as her father chuckles. "Miz loves babies" Neltharion hums, "an exciting time then." Black dragons also adored babes, they were so few and any hatchling that survived was well looked after. It must be why Wrathion was so sweet earlier. Even he liked babies.

Alex and her flight would be excited about it as well, being Lifebinders, it was so important to have these mating seasons, especially for Black and Bronze. Noz and his mate were hopefully carrying, it boosted the flights morale to know their rulers were expecting.

"We are excited to see your child" Cadiea frowns a little in question "it's not a whelp?" Neltharion shakes his head "no, it appears to be an elf. We've yet to see any mutations." Alex said it was growing perfectly, like any normal baby. "Even if it were, a blessing all the same," Asch's people only wanted to serve dragons. Asch was Queen, her parents were unimaginably proud.

"Darling?" Neltharion calls, both mother and daughter look up at him, "we shouldn't keep you on your feet." Asch's mother coos at him, "he is right you've a little one, come come, let us eat!" Neltharion takes his wife in hand, holding her close as the guards, citizens and all manners of people start to look at the famed earth wanderer and his mate. It was equally exciting for them, a dragon in Dalaran. It was remarkable.

Asch looked very tired once they started moving, leaning heavily on Neltharion for support, even as they sat down. The baby even kicked a few times, aiming perfectly at her ribs and making her sore.

They spent most of the lunch talking about the baby, what Neltharion thoughts were on its potential abilities and maybe even what features it would carry. At the very least the child would have tougher skin and fangs, but it could have a tail, horns or claws. It could even have it all, but it would be loved all the same.

Asch only hoped for a healthy child, it would be since Alex would be present. That he was sure of.

  
When it came time to return home Asch bid her parents goodbye with long kisses and promises of having them over to see the baby. Neltharion didn't like that much, seeing as his customs didn't allow for any outsider to see their spawn until it was at least six months, even than that was a stretch. Neltharion would tell Asch about this, hoping she would understand, so far she was fair and agreeable about the customs, even the constant mating, he knew she was very annoyed by that at times, but still indulged him. Which was very sweet of her.

Wrathion and Anduin were playing a silly game his son had brought from another land when they came back. "Ah, hello father, mother" Wrathion bowed his head deeply, fully acknowledging them, Anduin did the same, slower and more confused but it still passed in proper respect.

"I will see Asch settled then we will see about your potion," Neltharion nudges his head, Wrathion knows immediately to follow, "I will return darling" he saying to the prince, smiling handsomely. Anduin looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself, but nods, eyes bulging wide. Neltharion rolls his eyes. Better he was uncomfortable in his castle then freely roaming about anyway.

  
Once out of ear shot, Neltharion snorts "he is very naive. But he is pretty- please tell me your infatuation is not so superficial," Wrathion laughs at his father, a cool sound and admittedly bubbly. Wrathion was _sickeningly_ happy. "Of course not, he's clever in other ways, cunning even." Neltharion knew few things about his son, but what he did was that Wrathion himself was dastardly tactic and ridiculously witty. If his son believes that boy to be cunning then Neltharion believed him.

"Not a fad then?" Asch speaks up, sounding awfully cynical and dare say like Neltharion himself. He smirks at his mate, "oh no mother no, I've bitten him. I love him very much" Asch coos, adoring his words "he must be something." His son was frivolous with many things, mates and commitment being one for so long, although it wouldn't be hard to undo the effects of the potion, tedious maybe, but not set in stone.

Neltharion makes Asch comfortable in the pillows, making sure she was well off before turning his attentions to the whelp "I trust you know what I need" Neltharion goes to work, staring the fire for the boiling and grabbing his vials, Wrathion quickly sets off to the shelves, collecting the ingredients for him in record time.

"So mother," Wraithion says, now having nothing to do "what are you hoping for?" Wrathion and Neltharion both knew the child would be a boy, but the earth wanderer d not elect to tell her that.

  
"Oh I suppose a boy, like all Queens" she giggles, head leaning into her hand. Asch looked very comfortable "where's Anduin? He could have sat with me" Neltharion thought it would be a little strange to see his mate curled up with his sons, than again, he never bothered to meet his children's mates. "Amusing himself in our quarters I should think" Wrathion looked a little nervous about that, his father knew all too well how paranoid he must be. Black dragons do not like straying from their mate.

  
"We're almost done" Neltharion tells him, trying to comfort the whelp. It had been a while since he acted so nurturing, but more and more he remembered how much he actually liked his youngest. "Ah, goodness. I'm glad for that, they're kicking me again Nel" she shifts, making a face. Neltharion actually laughed, his son looked shocked by it "I will fix it soon my love" he just needed to wait for the potion to harden. Neltharion himself found it amusing that the baby would only halt its kicking mess if he was the one to calm it.

"Oh that reminds me- Wrathion." His son glances at his father, intrigued "who is this woman Anduin is suppose to father a child with?" Duty such as heirs was another matter for a dragon, Wrathion grins wildly "me, although we won't be telling his father that." Asch snorts "hmm clever. What if your baby looks like a dragon?" Wraithion shrugs "it won't be the first time there was a dragon in court." Ah, he meant his sister. Neltharion rolls his eyes, bottling the potion "there, have him drink the whole thing and watch him. Come to me if he gets sick." Wrathion dismisses himself without so much as a wave in thanks.

"Now let us see about you..."

  
Asch and Neltharion found it harder and harder to be intimate the bigger she got, but that didn't mean Neltharion didn't try to please her. The access was restricted for the both of them and she didn't like how far he was from her touch. The only way they could both have what desired was if Asch was in her side or in his lap. Asch still didn't like how exposed she was. Neltharion liked the angle and how deep he was inside her on the side.

Plus he got to nip at her knee and make her flustered. They weren't very close like this, but it was very pleasurable however. Asch was loud, louder then she usually was, pregnancy made her very sensitive. Neltharion had to be careful about how rough he was, especially since her chest got sore. Asch came with a loud whine, gushing against his thighs, Neltharion quickened, grunting as he came, pulling out and releasing on the sheets, now that she was pregnant she didn't much like him coming inside. It was a good habit, because of what followed "oh" it was a gasp, then her eyes widened, a slow hiss of pain "Nel-" Asch grunts "baby." Asch's water broke.

  
"It's alright Asch" he coos, moving off her "let me get you dressed and I will find my sister." The pain didn't hinder them yet, so Neltharion pushed his luck and took her to the birthing room, where the pillows and blankets were arranged like a nest "I will be right back. Our guards are just outside. Call Wrathion if you need someone." The last thing he did was kiss her calmly cheek before hurrying away to his portal Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED  
> Aug 1/08


	27. Illidan dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female nightelf

Illidan had a hard time keeping up with all the new things. Tyrande was the _first_ women he thought of, then his brother who was still married to her, but also was a sliver away from ruin at the hands of Xavius.

Khadgar who wasn't new, but he remembered many mages like him.

What he couldn't remember was seeing Asch. Now she was the _second_ women he thought about. That women, the one who said she _loved_ him, let him have his _way_ with her and after, never saw her again.

  
Illidan knew she was alive, didn't know where she was, but from what he heard, she was an Archdruid. Asch _wasn't_ here. She _should_ have been here. "Does... does she know?" Khadgar pities him with a smile "she... left as the crystal broke... flew away to the order hall I assume" Illidan looks over the cliff, staring at the land he could not clearly see.

 

The demon took to the sky.

  
Illidan dare not enter the scared ground, but he could see her, hear her. Her magic was stronger. Her hair was long, almost touching the earth, as she walked flowers sprouted. Her staff was massive, vines and branches hung off the living wood. Her crown was tall, made of roots, mud, feathers and flowers.

Illidan remembered her as a fresh faced little girl, barely of age and looking to prove herself. Now she was grown, aged into her maturity. Her markings were white, shaped like leaves, they ran down her face and curled around her arms. Many elves didn't bother with their tattoos after their birthright. Asch was meant to be a healer, born to serve the mother moon and care for the earth. Illidan could not only see her markings, but her scars too. _Lashings_ , huge welts all along her back made her pale white skin look fowl, the raked discolored scars. Asch had more, demonic burns that ruined the perfect shaped of her tattoos.

The dress she wore barely covered anything, made of leaves and moss, her shoulder guards were massive, wood carved too look like a bear, bird and cat. Asch was listening to a student, paying close attention to their needs and trailing along with them, pulling that massive staff with her, making flowers and grass sprout as she went.

  
Illidan wanted to touch her, smell the earth and mold that so often stunk up his brother.

  
Asch felt hallow, unsafe even in her own land. The young Druids asked her to show them her forms, Asch allowed it, seeing no fear in their eyes as they witnessed her change into a massive, certainly epic bear, black as ink and terrific. The students awed and felt her fur, suddenly she felt a chill, squinting her misty eyes, what she saw quaked her very being.

_"Illidan."_

Her students hadn't heard, Asch was grateful for it. Standing at his impressive height, on a leaning rock, cursing the ground was the eldest Stormrage twin. The half demon that _destroyed_ her. Illidan was watching her, he was smiling at her with a sort of gentle gaze, as much of one he could muster with his smothering eyes.

Turning quickly she scared her students, Cenarius glances at her, worried at the commotion "I'll... I'll be back children" again she turns, taking off in a gust of wind that shook two students off their feet, they laughed, gasping at the sight.

  
Seeing her, take flight and speed her way too him, it was majestic. Illidan felt his heart tug as she landed, turning into a beautiful women before him. "They said you were there. At the fall." Asch prunes her lips, gripping her staff. It was _twice_ her size. Then again, so was Illidan.  
"I was. _I left_ " Illidan scrunched his nose, puzzled by her words "why is that?" Asch leans on her inappropriately large staff "I wasn't needed." Illidan frowns, eyes boring into her behind his veil "that is a lie. Why did you leave?" Asch was never good at lying, not too him anyway.

"I didn't want to see you" Illidan was hurt "why?" He had never attached to someone like he had her, he had Tyrande. Except his brothers wife would never share his love, like Asch _would_. Asch didn't want to tell him the truth, didn't want to say how hurt she was that he left, how foolish she felt when she found him to be imprisoned and still the amount of anger she had, thinking he'd gone off and _abandon_ her. Illidan would know, he always knew if she lied. So Asch steeled herself, looking him dead in the face.

  
"I thought you left me" Illidan knew how that looked, taking her innocence and vanishing. After all the time they spent together he pined after Tyrande. Illidan always felt bad he couldn't give Asch the love she deserved. He wanted to know, small hope that his window hadn't been slammed shut. "I'm here now" Asch leans away from him glaring "here for who?" That stung him "for you, only you little elf" Asch allowed him to close the gap, gripping her staff, his hand encased it, holding tight as she trembled nervously "do you want me?" It wasn't a lustful question, it was vulnerable, _scared_ even. Asch shutters out a low breath.

Illidan pulls her to his body, "you are all I want" that had been true, Illidan always loved her, when he was left to rot in his prison she was the last person he thought of before it went dark. Illidan made her let go of her staff, just so he could lay it down at their feet, as he closed the distance, he could smell beautiful flowers and fresh air, no mud or dirt. Asch leans into his touch, letting his clawed hand cradle her back. Asch's hand now twined together with his, gripping tightly, hanging in the air as he finally captures her lips, fondly realizing her time as a Druid changed the taste of her lips, cherries, apples, peaches. All kinds of fruit.

Illidan holds her, hiding her behind his massive wings, shielding them from the eyes of wanderers and nosy Druids. Illidan kisses her deeply, stealing her lips in effort to make up for all he had done, all the time wasted. Asch forced them apart, smacking her lips together, looking dazed "Illidan... it's been a very long time" regretfully it has. He nods, finding no way to disagree "but... but I'd like to pick it back up... from where we left off" Illidan remembers smiling at her and leaving, then never seeing her again.

Asch was naked, peaceful and he decided to leave the bed. Illidan didn't imagine it would be quite where they left off, but to get back to that bliss, the giggling, happy mating they shared, the bite that made his mark. Illidan would like that back. "As would I, little elf" Asch was smiling, peaking around at his form, it occurred to him she may have never seen it up close, that this might be one of few times she's seen him like this. It was nice not to be met with disgust or fear.

"You can touch, you always could" that made her sputter, even thousands of years apart didn't seem to quill her shyness, Illidan adored that. Still, she embraces his words, touching the leathery wing hiding them away from the world, caressing it with her warm finger pads, going along a grove pattern. Illidan felt oddly like an animal being pet, but found it to be pleasant instead of demeaning. Asch had a wonderful look of curiosity as she trailed over his tattoos and brands, finally touching his face and the soft linen cloth that covered his eyes.

Asch poked it upward, peaking at his bare burnt eyes, if it wasn't for the shade of his wings it would have hurt terribly, but like all Druids her magic wasn't overbearing and Illidan could look upon her without a veil, it brightens, but does not hurt him. "Ah, so pretty" she muses, blinking at his eyes, uncovering them fully. Illidan chuckles lowly, never had his eyes been considered _pretty_ before "not as pretty as you, little elf" Illidan strokes a hand through her hair, accidentally weeding out hidden flowers and petals, Asch giggles as he stops, looking bashful "I can't seem to get them too stop" she says, pulling out a daisy "it just... happens now" a few more full flowers come tumbling out of her hair, petals and stems along with it. Illidan snorts, watching it puddle around their feet, flowers and grass over-growing below.

"Mhm seems we have a meadow" Asch bends, looking at her hidden feet and all the overgrowth, laughing brightly as it winds around Illidan, almost consuming his hooves "so..." she says, looking back at him, "where is home?" Illidan didn't know how to answer, he didn't have a home, not one he knew of. Illidan figured he would stay on the broken shore, sleeping with the soldiers, "there isn't one" Illidan knew what she was leading up too, but he wanted her to say it. Asch nervously picks at the flowers seemingly coming out of thin air, pulling some free before responding "well... we said we'd pick up... I have a home- in the Dreamgrove... if you want to come live there... oh unless that's too much" Illidan stops her with a peck on the cheek, "if you aren't mad at me anymore?" Asch shakes her head, gripping his hand tightly.

  
"I'll be happy too, show me the way."

 

Druids turned out to be very interested in the demon hunter taking residence with their Archdruid, some were weary of him, others fine with his presence. A few however, did not like him at all and thought he was a omen and a plight upon the grove. Cenerius was one of those few. When Illidan appeared Asch was pulled aside and spoken too, Illidan was left to stand there and gather dust. By the end they both came back, huffing and Asch pulled him along to her home.

It was modest, the door was always open and the bed was big enough for three. Her kitchen held lots of dry goods. It occurred to Illidan that he had never seen his brothers home, where he and his _sister_ lived. "Well this is it" her massive staff was put to the side, gathering vines and flowers, making the house smell even more lovely. "I like it very much" his horns got stuck in some hanging vines, but they managed and if that was to be his worst problem, Illidan could live with it.

It was far better then going to his demon hunters and their hovel, he already had to check on them often enough he considered himself their babysitter, sleeping there would be horrid. At least here he could smell flowers and hold the beautiful women who made them. It wasn't hard to notice the flowers changed depending on her moods. When she was angry marigolds fell from her hair, those flowers represented grief and jealously. Now little petals from roses swayed to the ground, sprouting through the wood even.

Illidan knew what that meant and smirked.

Asch felt a little cornered as Illidan closed the gap, "I have missed you very much" he coos, pulling her against him "I've missed you too" Illidan's wings fluttered out, hiding them from the open door, but the problem with an open door was...

_That it was an open door._

"Asch?!" Illidan knew that voice, _hated_ the sound of it. Illidan's wings twitched harshly, flapping in the confined space before he nestled them, turning as Asch looked away, still in his arms "Mal!" Malfurion. The _other_ Stormrage brother, standing there with his twig horns and chicken wings. On his arm, stood Tyrande. Illidan didn't even jolt at her presence, didn't even give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her.

Asch rested heavily on him, actually happy how indifferent he felt toward the two. "I had heard my brother would be here... but" Mal began, staring at the two in their compromising position, staring at all the roses and coriander sprouting. Coriander meant lust. Mal frowns lightly "good surprise as any too see you Mal" Asch says kindly "yes quite the surprise" Tyrande sounded disgusted, she always did sound disgusted when it came to Illidan. It was evident for a long time she hated the very sight of him. Illidan figured she was repulsed by his form, it would be logical, but it hurt a little to think she did. After all they had been family for so long, now by marriage.

Illidan kept Asch against him, angered by their equally shared disgust. "It shouldn't be" he hisses "it has been thousands of years since I've seen my _mate._ " Asch tenses at the use of the word, but it appeared as though she liked it very much, considering just how many flowers were spurting up from the woodwork. Tyrande and Mal also flinch at it, showing their obvious disapproval.

"Yes well... we have some things to discuss with you Asch" Malfurion grunts, shifting his feet "o-oh I... I didn't know" Illidan snaps finally, showing his growing annoyance "it's of no importance. It can be done later, now leave us. I was busy." The two other elves don't know what to say to that, but Illidan makes it very clear he was going to continue whether they were gawking or not.

Asch yelps as she's picked up in his arms, she can't see the two others because of Illidan's wing but she knows they were standing there, baffled. Like she was...

  
Illidan closes the upstairs door, still able to hear the pair below, he doesn't allow that to bother him. Asch seems confused and a little more then embarrassed by the whole thing.

  
"Well pretty elf. How much have you missed me?" _Very much_ he knew, but he wanted her to say it. "I... Illidan" she didn't say it, but Asch grabs him, pulling him into an embrace, hiding herself in his neck. Illidan fumbles for purchase, even more struck with affection for the little elf beneath him.

"Don't go again" that was enough to actually upset him "no no, of course not. Never again Asch" he kisses the exposed part of her collarbone, assuring her with all the love he could.

Finally after much prodding and even a little begging, Illidan gets to strip off the mossy little dress, finally seeing her again after so long, she was just like he remembered. Asch however had many new things to discover about him. It was interesting and a relief at the same time, realizing that she was only curious about his now harsh leather skin and  excited even to touch him.

Asch reached up and touched his horns again, appreciating the rock hard shape, whispering how _beautiful_ they actually were. Illidan laughed at her of course "more of a hindrance" Asch gave him a funny look, smirking he looks between her spread legs "it'll be much harder to pleasure you with my tongue then it used to be" actually it would be near impossible. Asch couldn't spread her legs that far apart and no matter how hard he could attempt, Illidan wouldn't be able too do it.

Asch chokes a little at his words, blooming with embarrassment, Illidan however thinks of a better way "you... you don't have too!" She all but yells, Illidan thought it was cute, "I do little elf" he taps his fingers along her leg "you wouldn't want these inside of you" his nails were sharp as knives, Illidan was careful, but he wasn't about to risk that and he believed in making his partners peak more times then himself. That would be hard to do if he couldn't prepare her properly.

"Ah" he proclaims "I have an idea" Asch tilts her head, blinking at him, "it might be a little bold for you pretty elf" Asch welcomed challenge when she was a student, no matter the embarrassment. Illidan leans on his elbow, smirking cockily as he taps his mouth "sit" it took her a long moment before she realized what that actually meant. Her face, neck and breasts all colored a deep pink, still he challenged her and Asch didn't back down "h-how..?" Her voice was a little soft and afraid, but Illidan continues.

  
Laying down on his back he beckons her with a finger, smirking as she trailed up his body, letting him feel everything. Illidan missed the heady scent of her cunt, the little lips and and the soft tufts of hair. She still smelt like he remembered, but it had a more earthy tone too it, Illidan didn't mind. "Now sit, grab my horns" he could feel the shake in her hands as she grabbed them. Asch lowered herself right onto his waiting tongue and gasped when he grabbed her, making her stay put. It was an onslaught. Asch wails in pleasure, gripping tightly. Illidan made her rock against his mouth, fuck herself into his tongue as he sucked and licked away the juices. Her legs caged and tightened around his head, it didn't bother him.

Illidan had the best view, her back was arched, her fingers pressed into his horns, the very shake of her thighs turned him on "Illidan- _oh..._ " she calls, squeezing his head, Illidan hums into her, smirking as she quaked.  
"Illidan! Oh Illidan!" Asch tried to arch away, tried to move, but he kept her, drinking her gushing pleasure. This still tastes the same. His fingers left marks, deathly harsh ones that Asch didn't even seem to notice as she slumps, Illidan carefully slides her to sit in his lap, he himself sits up, smiling pleasantly while licking his lips like a pleased cat.

"I think someone heard" he chuckles, although, by the hurried few steps he heard outside no doubt someone heard. Asch didn't look pleased by that. "Clam pretty elf, I won't quit until all the grove can hear you." he got smacked for that. It was worth it though.

"Up, on your knees" he says, hooking his thumbs under his pants Asch scratches his abs peaking, trying to hide the fact, Illidan chuckles at her "go on and look, hold it if you like" Asch grunts, glaring at him "not funny" Illidan shrugs "I wasn't trying to be" Illidan kisses her head, kicking his pants off.

Illidan brushes the soft pads of his fingers against her cunt, mushing the wetness. Illidan pumps himself once, lining the tip against her hole "ease down" Illidan wanted it to go at her pace. Nothing about his cock changed, Asch easily took it. She was tight around him, Illidan basked in it.

Illidan went slow, holding her, listening to her moan and whine. They spend hours like this, Illidan was relentless, he didn't let up until she was sobbing in the sheets. Her thighs were wet and he was drenched "Illida... hah" her voice was barely above a whisper. The demon purrs, cock swollen and neglected. His hand pets her flat belly "do you want me to fill you?" Asch weakly nods, quaking.

  
Illidan came without much prompt, shoving his cock deep within her, shivering as her cunt milked his aching cock.

He collapses, resting comfortably atop her while she fell asleep, dozing quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED MAY 21, 2018


	28. Doverius dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male night elf/original male demon hunter
> 
> Pronounced
> 
> DOH-VAIR-US
> 
> FAIR-US
> 
>  
> 
> Are you ready for hate/hate relationship? I am. These little shits

Rare to see a male warden, rarer still to be accepted into the ranks.

Doverius stands watch, keeping a keen eye on the doors and people. Dove was suppose to be having fun, celebrate with like comrades, drink until he went black and woke up forgetting all of the party. Dove couldn't, it was safe here, he knew this, but even among so many skilled fighters, he was still on edge.

  
They were celebrating their graduation, the advanced class, Dove was first in his class of twenty. The advanced class was an elite few of students that were skilled enough to take on higher threats, rather then protect and wage war on the Isle.

"Relax little bird" Dove turns to see his teacher, Aveila Coreweaver "no threat in sight, you should be overjoyed! Passing your studies as top student is no easy feet." Dove tisks, shaking his head. "Still work to be done" Aveila laughs at him, clapping his shoulder "tomorrow, yes. So eager to get your assignment?" Dove was, he desperately wanted to work the legion front of the broken isle, "demons pollute our shores, I want to be rid of them" Aveila nods, growing softer "I know child, you will have your wish, please just for now, be still. In the moment, you'll be grateful for it." Dove relents, sighing opening "alright, I shall" she forces a cup of wine into his hands and clinks her own glass against it. Dove has no choice but to drink.

  
The morning came with fog and more unsettling stench, blood and fel fire, it disgusted Dove to no end just how tainted their own isle was. Yet he stood, full armor but foor his helmet. The slight wind rustled his high tail, whacking it into his cheek. Dove jerked his head, making it swing away, today they would have his orders. Today he could finally be of use.

They were broken up into teams of five for sorting, their class would all be working alone, Dove was placed with team three, the last to receive orders. Dove listened and envied some of the other students, few were selected to head to the broken shore, assist the commanding officer where needed, others were sent to Warden garrisons around the isle. Once they finally got to him, Dove was twitching in anticipation.

"Doverius Granderlight!" Dove sets to the other warden, standing straight as an arrow "to the shore, present yourself to Lord Stormrage and fall under his command!" Dove recoils in shock, Illidan Stormrage? _That fowl demon?_ "You cannot be serious?!" The commander regards him, Dove cannot tell how she's receives him, "Yes. Maiev Shadowsong requested you personally" this gave him pause. Maiev? Did she really? Obviously the commander wouldn't lie.

"Why am I to work under the demon?!" He tries too sound less outraged, the commander hisses at him, "go and ask her for yourself" she swats at him, already moving on. Illidan. Dove scowls openly, trudging back to his quarters.

  
The journey was short and Dove only grew more annoyed as his saber, Dauntless takes him closer to Illidan. He already saw too many demon hunters around the shore, it only worsened when he came to the camps. It was absolutely full of of them. Illidan was standing just off side of Maiev, engaging with the famous human Mage, Khadgar.

The Warden turns, regarding Doverius as he came to a halt, few feet in front of them. "Granderlight" Maiev's tone was clipped, official. Dove nods her way as he approaches, watching the demon lord with harsh eyes. "Is this the boy you promised?" His voice was deep, ugly and raspy. Maiev nods curtly, "yes, the top of our advanced class" Illidan actually turns, finally making an effort to look at him.

"Hmph" he snorts, smirking lightly "is it a requirement to have white hair?" Dove glares, bolted on the spot as Maiev sighs loudly behind her helmet "enough. It was you who requested him."

Illidan smiles around his sharp teeth, finding her amusing "he's little. Can he do all you claim?" Dove felt insulted, of course he could. This idiot demon was too slack with his tongue. Maiev barely responds, waving him off like a branch. "Granderlight, have they told you your assignment?" Dove bows to his leader "no, my lady" Illidan laughs again "polite, are you sure he is one of yours?" Maiev snarls, swinging her moon blade at him. Illidan dodges it effortlessly.

"Enough you fool! Explain his task before I cut your throat!" Illidan doesn't look intimidated by her words "well then, little warden. Your duty will be to _me._ " Dove juts his jaw out angrily, "I'll have you work alongside my best hunter and do what is needed" Maiev doesn't protest this, doesn't even seem to care anymore.

  
"I won't be some errand boy, you filthy animal!" Dove snaps, baring teeth and fangs. Illidan only grins wider "but you are, now go, fetch your new keeper, he will have your duties" Dove looks to Maiev, as if she was going to speak against the demon for him.

"What are you waiting for?" She says, hissing at him. Dove flinches straight, begrudgingly hissing "yes, my lady..."

  
Dove fumes, pulling Dauntless along, the cat groans at him, pawing at his master, annoyed by the tugging. Dove lets up a little, still forcing him by the collar. "Unbelievable!" He hisses to the cat, "demon hunter scum!" Dove finds the perch where all the hunters are gathered in little packs, they all look at him.

Dove does not care to discern the nature of their looks, "Illidan sent for me!" He shouts, angry he was not given a name "where's the hunter he pledged?" Dove looks at them all, watching to see if one of them move. Many look at him curiously, some with hooded eyes and tiny smirks, then he's jolted by a firm hand grabbing his shoulder.

Dove whips around, smacking the hand off him, aiming his moon blade toward the offender, the demon hunter behind him looks amused as it's poised to cut his throat "you called for me, pet?" Dove growls, jutting the blade, nicking his skin "I am no pet, demon scum" the hunters around him tense angrily, baring their sharp teeth, the one before him grins just as insufferably as Illidan had.

The hunter was light skinned, his horns were large, curled up in a half circle, a lot like Illidan's own. The tattoos were jagged and messy, mirrored perfectly on each side of his body. Lastly, his eyes were uncovered, raising like flames and looking at Dove with utter amusement and mocking.

"Ferris, little elf" Dove scrunches his nose, why had people suddenly begun to call him little? Shaking his head he dug the blade in, wetting the steak with demon blood. Ferris sighs "come, I've work to do" Ferris turns from the blade, the Warden doesn't move it until he's lagging behind, snarling at him.

"You're a man aren't you?" It was rude to ask, but Ferris was still bleeding into himself, "yes" his tone was scandalized, Ferris pushes harder "why do you act like such a women then?" The Warden was feminine looking, pleasing too the eye. His hair was silky looking, shiny when it caught the right light. His face was pleasing to look at, sloped in just the right way that it made his whole demeanor soft, not to mention the two messy tattoos over his eyes, shaped like deformed claws. If Ferris last remembered, those were only reserved for women.

As if the Warden knew he was looking, he self-consciously touches one of the markings, then quickly masks his shame with a fowl lip curl "shut your mouth animal!" Ferris rolls his eyes, still regarding the Warden.. Interesting, too say the very least.

"Here" Ferris stops, "this is our camp. Tomorrow we scout and gather information" Ferris was glad for the help, Illidan promised him assistance, but never thought it would come in the shape of a Warden. They loathed his kind, but assuming Illidan knew what he was doing, Ferris did not question the motives of his leader.

The camp was nicer then Dove expected, the tents were sizeable and neat looking. Even inside was quite tidy and spacious "your side" the claw of his hand points to a fluffed looking pad. There was still daylight out, but Dove found he was too tired for much else, so he unpacked the little he brought. Idly watching the hunter pick at his nails and play with a scrap of cloth.

Ferris was rude, this he knew, so staring or gawking wasn't a big deal to him. He couldn't figure the elf before him out. What made him so impressive? Illidan knows somehow, but lacked in sharing the details with Ferris.

Doverius. The name is toyed with in his mind, he was most unimpressive, skinny little arms and thin torso, the only thing he had going for him was that sharp tongue and bad attitude.

Dove yawns, a tear running out of his eye floods down the messy, ugly markings. This makes Ferris perk, no make-up trail... _they were real?_ Watching Dove wipe his cheek roughly confirmed it. "Y'know, we're part of the same people" Ferris begins, now pointing at his own cheek "how'd you come to get those?" Doverius wasn't suppose to have those, they both knew that. Even as their people became more lenient on what women and men could study, it was still explicitly forbidden for men to bare the markings.

Dove turns his face away, glaring hotly "none of your concern!" Ferris rolls his eyes, watching the elf turn away and hide under the sheets. Ferris never knew anyone too be so sensitive.

Dove scratches at his cheeks, clawing at the stained marking. Angry that the stupid hunter had asked.

  
The morning brought Ferris a even more raging Dove. Ferris flexed his wings, shaking them loose and shivering as the bones cracked just right. Dove appears disgusted by this. It was going to be a _long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20,2018


	29. Doverius dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male demon hunter/original male night elf

Dove shoves the demon hunter againt the wall, kissing him fiercely, angrily. The pit of rage only stirs as the hunter grabs him, handling him like a toy "watch my wings!" The two leathery extensions flap, ruffled. Dove hisses, pushing him again "stop complaining and kiss me" Ferris growls in his mouth, giving exactly what he wants. Shoving his tongue down Dove's throat without warning as he turns Dove into the wall, smacking his taught back into the slab. Ferris smirks a little at the huff of noise coming out of the little elf.

  
They break off and Dove inhales, flushed a angry red "I hate you, you fowl demon" his words have no malice behind them, "where do you want to be _fucked?_ " The elf is rattled by his words, clearly embarrassed, his smirk widens "don't be disgusting!" Dove snaps at him, shoving his shoulders. The demon rolls his eyes, gripping his taught ass, hoisting him up "against the wall or on the bed?" A thick brow raised, Dove's eyes dart away, a horrible blush corrupts his cheeks and neck "the bed..." Ferris tilts his head, pretending not to hear him.

"Sorry? Where did you want to be _fucked?_ " The elf jolts uncomfortably again, scowling hatefully "the bed! You fo-" his insult cut off by a loud howl, Ferris tosses him, making him land roughly on the plush bed "god I hate you!" Dove flies up, hair a mess, clutching the sheet with burning malice. Ferris barks out a laugh, ignoring the scorn as he climbs over the elf.

  
Dove lets the demon push him down, snarling out a moan as Ferris attacks his neck, "no marks you idiot!" Ferris doesn't listen to him, in fact only spurred to disobey.

  
Ferris wiggles the uncooperative elf out of his clothing, halting his advances to look at the naked Warden, what he sees makes him snort, "what a cute cock you have" Ferris mocks, now completely interested in the small and shapely cock. "It's so tiny" he coos, watching it ooze fluid. Dove squeaks loudly as Ferris grips it, thumb toying with the pink head "no wonder everyone thinks your a women, you've got no cock" it was a pretty thing, no bigger then his finger, it had to be less then four inches. Dove knees him, growling angrily "shut up!" He sounds hurt, the blush of shame covering over the one of pleasure.

Ferris leans over, licking the pre-come from the tiny slit, feeling a little bad he hit a sore spot "nothing wrong, I like it" Dove hisses out a reluctant moan as Ferris mouths the tip, clutching the pillows.

"What have you _fucked_ with it, hmm?" Ferris decides a little more teasing couldn't hurt. "A girl certainly wouldn't feel it" Ferris licks up the underside of his shaft, relishing in the shiver he gets. "Your hand? A pillow? What elf?" His lips twitch, Adam's apple bobbing, Ferris' hand engulfs the little cock, jerking it slowly, returning to his job along Dove's collarbone.

Dove moans pathetically, humping into the heat of his hand "c'mon tell me" the hunter says between bites. Dove can't shake the embarrassment he feels, the utter shame made his cock pulse "a-a pil... pillow!" Dove sounds like a women, Ferris purrs, imagining how delightful it would look to see the little elf fuck himself into a pillow and come. He might just have to try and make him. His face would look so precious, flushed. Mouth hanging open as his pretty ass juts into the warm pillow folded between his legs.

Ferris wants to stick his fingers inside his tight hole, watch Dove as he losses himself, whining out like a girl as he finishes between the folds.

Ferris squeezes Dove's balls, palming them between his fingers, watching the elf burst out in pleasure. "Ferr..." he pants, clawing at his forearms. Dove looks beautiful like this, no scowl to sully his pretty face.

  
Ferris shimmies out of his pants, cock bouncing from its confinement, he purposely shoves it against Dove's, making the elf flinch in confusion "this is a real cock" Ferris smirks, gabbing himself, poking it into the plump sac. Dove looks away, fuming lightly "it isn't that little!" Ferris laughs at him "yes it is, it's cute and perfect- _like you_ " Ferris nuzzles his cheek into Dove's, it doesn't gain him much favor but the elf does respond to him.

Ferris could feel his cock jump as he clutched it again, holding his own cock tight against it, stroking until Dove's is a panting mess. "Up" Ferris commands, pulling away. Dove groans, upset and wiggles, trying to find friction again.

"In my lap" he beacons, Dove climbs into his thighs, the little cock poking Ferris in the abs "shouldn't I..." his eyes dart between their bodies, Ferris chuckles warmly "as much as I'd like to stuff my cock down your throat- I have other plans" Ferris likes how few dirty words can make Dove so embarrassed, it makes it all the more enjoyable for the demon.

"Suck" the demon trimmed his nails for this, Dove scowls at the blunted black nails, Ferris shrugs, poking at his mouth. Dove allows them entry, knowing what Ferris had in mind. The demon watches, leaning into the headboard as Dove works his tongue lewdly around the digits. Maybe he should get the Wardens mouth on his cock...

"Good" they leave his mouth with a wet pop, Ferris grabs his cock again, shocking the elf once more "stop that!" He weakly protests, "hmm" Ferris purrs, doping his fingers between his cheeks. "Relax" the puckered hole is already resisting, the elf looks uncomfortable, leaning away from the prob, still Ferris' fingers follow, pressing and swirling against the holes restriction.

Dove's jaw tightens, his whole body shivering as the thick fingers play with his hole. _"Breathe"_ Ferris whispers, pushing one in, despite the resistance. Dove yelps, mouth hanging open, jaw quaking. Ferris jerks his cock again, listening to the low grown escape his hanging jaw.

Slowly he works the hole loose, letting the elf wiggle uncomfortable, watching in amusement as he only thrusts Ferris's finger deeper into him. "Ahh... _hah_ _Ferr_ " weak little whimpers rise up from his chest, heaving as he tries to get away from the ridged finger.

Ferris watches the elf fuck himself onto the finger and his hand, confusingly switching between the two, unsure of what he's doing. Ferris quickly lifts his other finger, pairing it next to the first and enjoys the surprised moan that escapes Dove as he takes it alongside the other.

Ferris takes control, fucking him with different speeds. Dove can't handle it, his hips jut and sputter in his hands, whining out like a bitch in heat. Ferris presses his fingers just right, the elf cries out, coming into the palm of his hand. Dove watches, exhausted as Ferris licks the dribble off his hand.

  
"You taste sweet" Dove colors, glaring at him "hush!" Ferris squeezes his ass, "mhm, how do you want it? On your back or knees?" Ferris plays with the limp cock, distracting Dove as he tries to answer "uh... um- ah..." it grows hard with each stroke of his hand, _"which way little elf"_ Ferris purrs, fidgeting slightly "oh... on- on my knees" Ferris is gentle this time, carefully turning him into his belly, positioning his hips high enough that it allowed access for him and comfort for Dove.

"Spread your legs" he coos softly against the elf's ear, nipping it lightly. Dove does as told, presenting his ass like a heating animal. "Hmm good boy" Dove shoots him a look of displeasure, buts its cut and contorted as Ferris presses his cock into the pucker. Dove hides his face, heaving harshly as the tip pops into his ass, making him quake, now in a deep bend.

  
The slope of his spine looks graceful as Ferris watches his cock slip inside the taught ass, his hands rub the cheeks, mushing them as he bottoms out, balls resting against Dove's. "Alright?" Ferris whispers into his ear, petting his soft thighs. "Mhm..." he looks dazed, eyes heavy.

  
When Ferris moves his hips, that awakens Dove, eye bulging and clutching the sheets "oh..." the noise draws out, just as Ferris does, leaving the tip inside before pushing forward, getting him used to the intrusion. Although, Dove looks consumed by it, mouth hanging open, drooling a little. Ferris smirks, shoving his cock, getting him to yelp.

  
Ferris holds his thighs, fucking him deep, rolling his hips so Dove feels the whole thing. Dove stretches, fingers twitching, clipped moans and groans escaping his raw throat. Dove's probably been heard by a dozen people, but he can't seem to care as Ferris hits the prefect spot.

Dove's ass is fluttering around him, the little elf bends into his cock, taking it like he owns it. Ferris can only position his hips, punching his cock into the tight heat at it engulfs him. Dove gasps loudly when Ferris grabs his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

  
Dove doesn't last long like this, growling out Ferris' name, forcing him deep inside as his ass flexes around the stiff cock. Ferris huffs, allowing himself to let go, releasing with a low snarl, easing slowly forward onto Dove.

When Dove regains his breath he says, "get off" Ferris grunts, turning and carrying Dove into his chest, barely awake now.

  
Dove hisses at him, rolling his eyes before allowing them to close and fade into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20,2018


	30. Illidan dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan stormrage/original female character

This time Asch was the one to get up and walk away, looking back at Illidan sleeping quietly among the flowers made Asch smile, and feel pain as she left to face Malfurion and his wife. It seemed the two were not fooling when they demanded to see her yesterday.

So with a reluctant heart she shuffled away. What she expected was a simple chat, but as she climbed the little hill ash begun to see more then a few heads.

"Asch, finally I had that you would be overlong" Cenarius chirps pleasantly enough "good morning everyone" Asch politely bows, even though her annoyance only grows at the fact she was about to be ganged up on. "We've come to speak of my brothers return" as Asch deduced. "What of it?" As of right now he wasn't causing any trouble, well for everyone but her. Tyrande seemed fixated on the blooming bites all over her upper body. The demon was anything but subtle. Then again, that might have been the point.

That also caused annoyance. Again Illidan whether knowing or not, made Asch his pawn to make Tyrande jealous, from the look on her face it was working and served to irritate Asch more. They would be having a talk about this, Asch would not come second to this elf, not again. Not after all that has happened. Asch had growing faith, he came to her, promised never to leave again, too her. Asch hope it would be alright.

"It's not... healthy for him to be living here, in the grove" ah, straight to the point. Asch assumed they would beat around the subject a little before securing her. "Who is he harming? He's been here all but a day. What trouble has he caused?" Mal frowns a little, having no answer "if it too bold, you don't want him here because of me, isn't it?" Tyrande narrows her eyes "that is too bold."

  
Asch listens to her hiss the word, looking cross as ever. "True nonetheless, yes?" Mal nods, confirming her assumption "he has done nothing to me we have not fixed already. If you loved your brother you'd wish him to be happy. I'd like to think I make him happy- if you want to pretend you don't want him here, then fine I will move outside of the grove." Cenarius waves his massive hands "this is not why I asked this meeting- or rather why you did Malfurion. I only wished to know if you believe Illidan has come to help in the war." Asch gave pause for thought, wondering herself why Illidan was going to do.

Reguardless, she nodded "I think he is an ally-" "he is named betrayer for good reason" it shocked Asch to hear Tyrande hiss those words, even Mal stares at her outburst "is that it? Is that why you hate him so? For all he did- he did it for the world, he did not see his wrong then. But he does now. I will not stand here for this- if you anything else of relevant I will hear it at my home... good day!" Asch becomes a bird and flies away before anything else is said.

  
Asch isn't nice about her landing, or conscious about how loud she is as she stomps up the stairs, intent to seek her sleeping mate.

Ash finds him just as she left, sleeping spread out on the sheets, occupying most of the space, she doesn't care however, jumping on him in a huff, growling loudly. Illidan awakes slowly, burly from sleep, but paws her, tugging her against his stomach, letting her curl into him as he lays there "darling...?" He was so sweet, Asch leans over, groaning into the roof "As usual, Tyrande and Malfurion have spoiled my mood" after his departure Mal and Tyrande were insufferable, always clouding her as if she needed babysitting from her woes. As if she was a little heartbroken girl.

"Tell me?" He was still shaking sleep away, but Asch appreciated his attempted attentiveness "they believe you have malicious intent and for some reason do not like you being with me..." Illidan sighs heavily, scraping his claws over his eyes, pintchin his broad, angled nose "I see" he mutters, sitting up and bringing Asch into his lap, stroking her sides "Mal is being cautious and Tyrande is being... jealous" this was something she had always done, even though she wasn't interested, Tyrande very much detested woman around Illidan, as if she wanted him to dangle upon her finger, forever at her beck and call.

Asch growls at that, very annoyed, possessively pawing at his neck, pulling his face toward her until she could kiss his lips, still dry from sleep "well she can have you no longer" Illidan smirks, perhaps it was because he saw Asch clearly for the first time, without the veil of Tyrande blocking his view, but he liked how protective and jealous she was. Little brown, wilted flowers, petals and all manner of dead plants fell from her hair, upsetting Illidan as he picked a wilting daisy from the bed sheets.

"I do not want her anymore, darling" he pulls the flower into view, carefully twirling the delicate dead flower, Asch frowns, hand coming to touch it, before his very eyes the flower becomes whole, new and fresh "I believe you" she tells him, stroking the petal "I will speak to them, see if I cannot remedy this" Asch sighs in defeat, pushing herself to rest again this wide chest, hugging him tightly as he fits the flower behind her ear "darling?" Asch hums, making him grin "I love you."

Asch bends away to look up at him, frown lifted from her beautiful face "I love you too."

  
The days went without incident, Illidan quickly made base on the shore, making sure he was in the grove little as possible, Asch said he was no trouble, but he didn't wish to cause her any grief, so he busied himself, Asch accompanied him, insisting to help the soldiers as they left and came, it was sweet of her, watching over those she didn't have too. During nights they sometimes went home, others they stayed in private quarters built for the Archdruid, as a gift of thanks. Illidan scoffed the day they presented it too her. Asch was eternally grateful, but Illidan knew the idea behind it was a little sour. The walls echoed, the men's barracks were close, a claim they dismissed as safety, but they were really interested in the Archdruids moans.

Illidan refused to provide the satisfaction, of course he never dared to tell her what he knew of the quarters, but he would not allow mating, easily brushing off her advancing my stating he wished only to have her at their home in the grove. It was no better there, but at least most Elves, Trolls and Tauren respected the privacy of mating and turned their ears away. Unlike filthy humans and the like who were more interested in hearing the great betrayer mount his lifemate.

It was a private matter that wasn't to be a sceptical. It was bonding, a heavy connection that Illidan would safeguard. Asch was just eager to experience him again, they both in equal parts missed the time before his banishment, the time where they laid out for hours, touching everything they could reach, exhausting each other to the point of endless sleep.

  
Asch was bold sometimes, she would whisper filthy ideas into his ear, embarrassing herself, Illidan liked that, encouraged her even. Asch would be flustered after, Illidan would smirk, ego ridden. Flouncing, she called it.

Asch was on him today, hugging him as people coo, rubbing her cheek into his when he allowed the distraction, purring lightly if she got her way. Displaying like his insufferable sibling did with Tyrande, Illidan never thought he would have envy of people this way. Yet here it was, everyone adored watching the two, Asch would sit with him, curl around his arm or into his side is he lifted his arm to let her.

Khadgar laughed about it, claiming they were too old for such young love. Illidan sometimes even indulged her, kissing her forehead, making her squeak happily, flowers falling in a pool. Even now, as they simply sat together looking at battle plans, flowers river down her hair, clumping in a pile around the bench, Illidan got mad at anyone passing by who stepped on them, even barking at them in warning. Safe to say after the second person unfortunately stomped on them the rest gave the war table a wide birth.

  
Illidan idly plucks some, pulling little flowers out of her hair and tossing them, Asch didn't seem to notice as she reads, eyes flying over the pages of her book with interest. It was a book of theory, the arts of healing and rejuvenation, hardly his interest, but Illidan peaked every few pages she passed, reading a few choice sentences. Most of what he saw was about meditation and wellness. The cast and spells, the effort just to heal another, it was arduous. Far more then Illidan could bother with. Though, it was interesting too see an Archdruid in practice. The skill was evident by the sheer volume of flowers just casually flowing from her hair.

  
Illidan overheard the Druids speaking of it, whispering how marvellous it was. Illidan had learnt that it was very difficult for Druids to grow things, even in soils, it was incredibly impressive apparently and almost impossible for Druids to create them as Asch did. Illidan now knew where and why the flowers came, and was still baffled. Although, it was overly amusing to him that they mirrored her moods. Illidan spent the time researching every flowers meaning, wanting to always be on the same page. It helped quite a bit, Asch found him in midst of research and when he told her what he was doing she jumped him, a mix between lustful, happy and thankful. That made for an interesting set of flowers.

  
Now just bucket loads of many flowers dropped from her hair, Illidan sighs lightly, bored with the proceedings. They weren't the object of interest so Illidan looks at Asch, pushing a steam between the crease in her pages, Asch jolts up, blinking at him "we are not needed here much longer, would you like to go home?" They wouldn't be needed for a few days in fact, Asch looks around them, as if checking to see if it was okay they leave. As if Illidan needed permission to leave.

  
"Okay" Illidan wastes no time plucking her, pulling her up to his chest, people halt their duties watching as he cradles the Archdruid, flapping his wings to test the space. A few feet forward and he was launching into the air, a gust of wind shaking up dust and dirt.

Asch always hid her face in his neck at the take off, his style of flying much faster and harsher then her own.

It didn't take long at the spoed he was going to get home, passing Suramar in a blink of an eye. Illidan helps Asch too her feet, holding her waist as she wobbled, pressing hard on his arm to steady herself "you always do that" she scolds, pushing up on steadier legs. Illidan chuckles, "I'm sorry my darling" Asch gives him a look, squinting her eyes as she smiled at him "you are not!"

"No, no I'm not..."

  
Illidan liked sleeping on his back, Asch layer out on her stomach as his wings folded over like a second blanket, shielding her from view and putting his possessive demon side at bay, constantly telling him to protect his mate. Asch loved it, she never could sleep properly unless in complete dark, his wings provided that.

Illidan pets her back, listening to her soft snores, smiling contently.

Just as he felt himself drift off, there was a knock on the wooden door downstairs, Illidan finally got her to start closing it, since one mishap with a student coming upstairs, luckily Illidan heard him, closed his wings around Asch and watched the embarrassed stumble as he saw them, frantically ran out and screamed his apologies.

Asch squirmed with a sigh, but made no indication it woke her, again the person knocked, harder and louder, Illidan became annoyed, worried it would wake Asch. Illidan hisses low, easing Asch off him onto the bed, she did not notice and curled in the covers, Illidan looked at her once more before quietly escaping down the sodden staircase.

Illidan could not see who was at the door and angrily jerked it open, making sure it didn't bang against the wall in his fury, there before him stood Malfurion, Illidan's mood went black "what?!" The demon snaps, baring teeth. Mal narrows his eyes, shaking dust off his wings "I wanted to talk to you" Illidan sensed bad, but knowing his brother, Mal would not go away.

"Be quiet then. She's sleeping" Illidan jerked to the side, letting Malfurion enter, watching as he ducked under hanging vines, standing now in the kitchen "what do you want?" Illidan assumed this had something to do with the conversation from before with Asch, that he'd have to prove to his brother he wasn't malicious, as usual.

"I wanted to see if all was well" Illidan narrows his eyes, it wasn't too late for his brother to come on a simple visit, it was still early in the evening, but Asch and Illidan had gotten up very early this morning.

"It is. Now what do you want?" Mal sighs exasperatedly, rolling his head slightly along with his eyes. "Truly Illidan, I've given some thought to Asch's earlier words. If she trusts you then I will as well" this made Illidan pause, lean away as if cautious of a beast "have you now... why so generous?" Malfurion has always been unforgiving, Asch's words of praise could not have swayed him so easily.

"In truth? You are my brother and... Tyrande was rather unfair to Asch" Illidan squints, frowning "I have heard" Mal shakes his head "not all of it. She was very upset you've returned, she believes you are manipulating Asch."

Illidan was annoyed, having to hear this again was testing his patients, but his brother continued "Asch is a formidable Druid. I do not believe she would be with you if she believed you would do wrong" his brother shrugs lightly "that much alone gives me freedom to trust you." Illidan isn't sure if he cared for his brothers trust anymore, but the thought was welcoming, if not intriguing.

  
"Have you...?" Mal gestures with his hands, waving then slightly, Illidan rolls his eyes "have I what?" Whatever Malfureion meant Illidan was not understanding. "What are you... to Asch?" Illidan could find offense in the question, it was private and Mal wasn't allowed to ask such a thing, still Illidan sares his curiosity, if only to annoy Tyrande. Mal would never keep such a thing away from his beloved wife.

"We are lifemates. I do not yet know if she will want to marry" that was a complicated ritual involving Elune and blessings and Cenarius since she was a Druid, Illidan also believed he wasn't allowed to do it, since he was demon tainted. Illidan would, if they allowed it. If not, he would find another way to do it for her.

Malfurion looks rather surprised by his answer "you are? When?" Lifemates were bonded to each other, the ritual was just a passing for pubic, becoming someone's lifemate was private and some didn't choose to do it, being that elves lived very long lives they would do the public Elune ritual and break off once the fancy had passed, but lifemates was a very serious commitment.

Illidan had done it with Asch to prove his love for her was greater then his for Tyrande. In the middle of a forest, when it was almost pitch black, they marked each other with paint and said binding words, and consummated their bonding in the grass.

Few weeks later he left her and only now just returned.

"Before, long before- what does this matter?" Mal snaps back, "it does not, just... I did not know. It seems there is much I still do not know about you still" Illidan refused his twin, who wasn't so much a twin anymore. A moment of peace passed through the brothers before Illidan sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose in time we may fix this" a smile ghosts his brothers lips, Illidan shares it, briefly before twitching to the sound of soft foot steps "Illidan...?" Asch rubs her eyes, somehow making it down the stairs without hurting herself, the house was open, the staircase was in the middle of the room, connecting the living room and kitchen.

Asch blinks, adjusting tothe soft light and stands looking between the two, making a soft "oh" sound. Asch awkwardly stands, pulling at her silk night dress, as if she was trying to make it longer. It barely covered the tops of her thighs, if Malfurion noticed he did not say anything, simply smiling at her. Illidan watches her fuss, confused, the night dress was a tad reviling, but Malfurion was the intruder and Asch shouldn't have been embarrassed. Although, Illidan supposes it was a little awkward since Mal was a colleague more so then family.

"Did we wake you?" Illidan asks, watching her hover on the last step, "no... I woke up and you were gone" Illidan huffs, moreso at himself then anything, but luckily Mal interrupts, clearing his throat "I see you are needed, I shall take my leave" Illidan flatly glares at the teasing coo, his brother already falling into step like the days Illidan remembers. One of the few thing they used to tease each other about were women, although now they both had mates there would be less talk of fowl things. More talk of love making and babies.

Illidan was not excited to hear how lovingly his brother had Tyrande, not because he still held feeling for the woman, mostly because he found it repulsive and in no way wanted to imagine his brother mounting anything. Sure it was fine when they were dumb children. Now it just seemed strange.

Illidan defiantly didn't want to tell his brother how hot it was when Asch grabbed his horns. Or how nice it was to be with her again. Eventually Mal would ask, no doubt he was reaching to do it before Asch came down. Sooner or later it would come up.

Sex was sacred among elves, but Illidan and Mal always shared their experiences, having their fun and trying to beat each other in conquests, that was before they committed seriously, still find times.

Illidan lets his brother out, agreeing to meet him again soon, Asch was still on the step as he turned the door shut, "I gather you've fixed it with Mal?" Illidan wasn't sure, simply he shrugs, humming "mhm I suppose" Illidan hunches a little, picking her up, Asch giggles lightly as she dangles, feet brushing into his ankles.

Gently, Illidan puts them to bed, tucking his wings back into place and fitting the blanket over them. Asch leans up for a kiss, then snuggles down into his neck. Just as before Illidan pets her spine, listening to her slowly fall back into sleep, but this time, he follows.


	31. Doverius dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male nightelf/original male demon hunter

Dove is shaking in fury, what was worse, the stupid demon hunter he put his trust in allowed this.

"Of course you'd get us caught by the legion!" Dove yells, shoving the hunter, Ferris takes the abuse, silent. It smelt fowl here, too much was hitting his senses, making his head hurt. It pains him, but Ferris opens his eyes, focusing on Dove, without all his armor the elf appeared weaker, smaller somehow.

  
"Tell me now" Ferris says softly, "where did they come from? Before we die." Dove knows what he's asking, the defensive snarl tells him Dove still doesn't want too. Dove growls, furiously rubbing at his face. "Fine! Gods fine!"

Ferris sits up, awaiting the tale. Dove refuses to look at him. "I have one sister. She was always so cruel. When she was given her markings she stole the paint and needle, she said she wanted _a sister_ , one she could share her rite with... so she scarred my face, drew this. When my mother found me it was too late to undo the damage." Ferris watches as he claws at the bottom of the jagged tattoo. The elf searched the floor, as if he was trying to find something other than black dirt.

"My eyelids bled for _days."_

Ferris didn't know what too say, he thought the wardens allowed him to have the markings, given freely and accepted of his own will, not scraped on by his terrible sister. "I'm sorry- before, for calling you a women." Dove lets out a soft, pained laugh go, "may as well. I look enough like one" Ferris snorts, humorlessly, but they share a small smile.

"Certainly are pretty too look at" Dove gives him a ludicrously shocked look, wide golden eyes bulging "shut up, gods we're going to die and you still manage to make fun of me" Ferris shakes his head adamantly, rattling his brain. "I'm not making fun of you..." Dove stares, mouth parted open dumbly.

"You... you think _I'm pretty?_ " It sounds foreign to Dove, every women, every man even, called him a pretender. _An outcast._

"Well... handsome, if you rather" Dove's never been called that either. "No... no I- I like pretty" the hunter smirks, chains clinking as he adjusts into leaning closer "then I think you're very pretty." Dove felt a rush, a dizzy confusing rush that had him smiling through the heat in his face. For all his life he knew he liked men, but this demon hunter, he never assumed Ferris would would fall into the category.

"Look at that face" Ferris chuckles, "don't think I've ever seen you so happy. Or at all." Dove shoots him a look that has the hunter throwing his hands up in surrender "I see I pushed my luck" another long stretch of silence.

Dove isn't sure how to process the information, really what is he suppose to do with it? They were going to die, or be put to work in whatever demon camp that was nearest. There was a lot to be desired now, with the revolution of the hunter liking him, Dove was worried what was suppose to happen next.

"What does this mean...?" Ferris peels into thought, lip jutting out, never had it occurred to Dove too _really_ look at the demon. His horns were scratched to hell, like a saber used it as a post for its nails. The scars alone were an outlier, not an inch of skin was left untouched. His tattoos seemed unmarred, perfect swivels and shapes. Green as fel fire and just as luminescent. The claws were the worst of it all, sharp, thick and glinting dangerously. Before they were caught Dove witnessed the hunter use them more than he should have.

"I'm not sure. We can leave it like this" the attraction was there, Dove felt it like a thread tugging at him. What was this? Friendship now? What exactly did you become with a man who called you pretty? "What _could_ it be?" Dove found himself asking, without his permission. Cursing at himself, that was far to bold.

"Whatever you like, demons have a different way of doing things, but it will be as you say" different way of doing things. This confuses Dove.

"What do you mean, different?" Ferris shrugs "like Druids I suppose. We pick someone and create a bond" Druids were complicated, driven by animal instinct. However, a demon is driven by demonic powers, what those were however Dove wouldn't ask, didn't assume Ferris would know how to explain.

"And if I want you?" The words made his tongue tingly and a pit formed in the hallow of his empty stomach. There was a teasing smirk on Ferris' face "how can I say no to such a pretty face?" Dove glares flatly at him, lip curling "shut up- be serious!" The hunter shrugs, hardly looking apologetic "I am, if you're serious too. Then I'll stand by your side for as long as you will have me- though, we will be at odds with our people." Ferris shakes his head, "yours I mean to say. Mine don't care about who fucks who" Dove clinches his teeth, cringing a little at the statement. However it was true. Nightelves were very strict about sexual matters even more now that their race was no longer everlasting.

It made even worse by Dove's pride. Being with the hunter would be no secret, the scrutiny and ridicule will be endless.

"Hmm" Ferris grunts, scratching his hair "you think we'll be the first, or do you think that Maiev and Illidan beat us to it?" Dove audibly groans his disgust "lady Maiev wouldn't... wouldnt-" _"fuck?"_ Ferris saw the twinge in his posture before at the use of the word, the coloring on his cheeks darkened "she wouldn't! She hates him!" Ferris barks out loud, wild laughter "and you hated me, yet here we are, thinking about the same thing!" Dove was not considering having sex with the hunter, not until _now._

"I'm not! Stop being fowl!" Ferris is still laughing, if possible even more then before. Dove crosses his arms, feeling violated as Ferris doubles over "you're a prude, I should have expected that" tears are wiped away from his cheeks, the dead eyes looking at him with lewd implications. "I am not! Just because I haven't doesn't mean anything! At least I have a reason!" No one even wanted to speak too him because of the markings on his face.

"Ahh, you're right. I'm sorry little elf" the tattoos were a sore spot, one that would never heal. "What are you then, a lecher?" Dove was annoyed with him, but softens as he watches the hunters face become long, stricken. "Mhm, no. I had a wife. She perished long ago- I don't remember her face. After my change there weren't many interested parties" a small grin accompanied by sad eyes.

"I didn't know..." Dove feels awful, a constructing pain in his chest.

"I didn't want you too. I've all but forgotten her now. I don't even know her name anymore" that made Dove very sad, "but if you like women..." he's silenced by Ferris' shaking head "much changed besides my appearance and magic. I once held love for women yes, but now they don't interest me" Dove hums quietly, rubbing his fingers into his arms, having nothing else to do but stare at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20,2018


	32. Illidan dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan/original female nightelf

Illidan awoke to warmth, it was a nice feeling. When he cracked his eyes open the sunlight flittered through the tree into the window, sitting Asch with spots of light as the slow rise of her back shifted his hand, still resting over her back.

  
Illidan rubbed the spot, watching as she gently woke up, "darling" he coos, smiling. Asch with her burly eyes and a tired expression musters a smile. Somehow she sways up, sitting firmly on his hips, mushing the sleep away. Illidan lets his hands wander, groping her thighs. The night dress just hides an explicit view.

Illidan slowly sits up, kissing her neck, cascading kissing up her cheeks and forehead, making her giggle and squirm. Asch looks up at him, as if she wants to say something. Illidan waits, a brow tilted. Her face blooms, "um." She mutters nervously, Illidan hums softly in question, rubbing his fingers into her soft skin.

"I want..." Asch was beat red within seconds of speaking, Illidan was overly curious now, very intrigued by what she was trying to ask, though he was patient, trying not to push for an answer.

Asch looks away, shame riddled "what is it darling?" He tries, a little concerned "can you... oh" she buries her face into her hands, sighing deeply, frustrated "it's alright you can tell me" Illidan tries to kiss away her hands from her face, but isn't sucessful.

"I want you... to- to... be" Asch gulps, finally showing her face "rough" Illidan blinks, be rough- oh. Oh... something switched inside Illidan. Most all his life, he, Malfurion and men of their kind devoted themselves to women, praised and adored them. They weren't rough or barbaric as humans were, weren't selfish or terrible. The demon instincts inside of him roared to life, abandoning the elvish nature of careful.

Purring, Illidan asks "do you?" Asch nods meekly, still blooming in colour "I-I've read about demons... the way they..." it was very sweet how she couldn't even say it "I thought since you were half, it was hard for you too battle with instincts...?" Asch punched out the words as if she was afraid to offend him, but it was quite the opposite. It was true, while their sex was intimate, it was sometimes hard to ignore his base instincts, things he wouldn't allow himself to do, but wanted desperately.

  
"Are you sure?" He asks firmly "I don't want to hurt you" he could, so easily it frightened him. Asch, among the shame on her face, was determined "I want you to... to do what feels right anything- please?" That sent him over the edge.

  
Asch gasps as Illidan drives forward, making her crash into the bed. The loom of his shadow was frightening, but it made the heat between her legs grow. Illidan was- to the best of her knowledge a nathrezim, a dread lord. Illidan resembled one closely, but she couldn't be sure. It was a pressing issue that Illidan was having a hard time dealing with both halves of himself and Asch wanted desperately to help. Nathrezim were violent, they were a war culture and anything you had was fought for, little was known about them and very few women existed, which was why only powerful nathrezim were permitted to mate with them.

  
Most all of the information was assumed in texts and figured. But still, Illidan was a demon. Nathrezim were said to kill their mates, Asch was not worried about such a thing, she trusted Illidan.

  
Illidan was purring, rubbing the insides of her thighs, mushing the skin and making little spiderweb nicks with his claws, something had changed. His eyes were wild and predatory, dangerous even. Asch felt like a lamb sent to slaughter. Illidan takes ample time to make bleeding dents with his teeth, soiling her nightgown. His claws cut shallow patterns, marking up her body while purring like a kitten, lapping up the crimson. Asch was fascinated, his mouth played with her nipples, distracting her from the pain he was causing.

"Everyone will know you're mine" he hisses proudly, "they'll know how good you are for me. Made for me." The elf part of Illidan vanished, left was a possessive demon. Illidan had bitten her, marked up her neck with very harsh and painful bites. Fingers made bruises where he touched, but even the littlest of his hints shows in his actions that he wasn't so far gone.

Whenever he hurt her, Illidan would pleasure her. Mask over the blooming pain before it became to much. Asch was bleeding everywhere and Illidan was looking more and more pleased as he continued, Asch was already panting and he hadn't even started. "You're so wet." Illidan praises, pulling her legs further apart, staying from his half seated position "do you like this? Do you like being used?" His claw drags down her leg, blood beads along the open scratch "or do you like the idea of people seeing you used?" Asch felt hot shame at the idea, but that alone made her cunt flutter, clinch around nothing as Illidan coos.

  
A single finger runs softly between her lips, pressing minutely against her hole "you're dripping darling, do you want my cock so bad?" Asch fumbles for words, babbling as he teases her.

Illidan relishes at her whining, licking up the blood as it trickles out. The demon half loved marking her, seeing the bruises and cuts, the elf part was squirming, quietly pleading for him to stop. Asch bared her neck, much like his brother did when overpowered. Seeing Asch submit made the demon purr.

  
Torture, it was slow torture. The drag of his cock was slow, intentionally. Illidan was baring down on her, teeth clamped into the meat of her neck, sucking the flowing blood. Illidan rolls his hips, enjoying as Asch writhes, frustrated and trapped under his heavy frame.

Deep, grinding and full. It couldn't be described as anything else. Dominating maybe, Dangerous. Trapped at a demons mercy, Illidan was latched into her like a leach, his cock pumping, pulsing angrily. Illidan hisses around her clamped skin "please..." she rasps, fingers twitching against the sheets, trying for purchase. Illidan snarls, burying his cock and spurting, finally the relief.

  
Asch laid under him, shiver as his fingers work again her swollen clit, Asch wiggles against his cock, moaning and Illidan holds her. Asch gropes behind her, clasping at his horn as she comes, shrieking.

"Illidan..." Asch composes herself, Illidan licks the wounds the created, "thank you" he coos, kissing what he could reach. "Mhm" Asch turns, Illidan lets her up, "I love you." Asch smiles tiredly "I love you too."

  
There was a underline knowledge, everyone halted, staring and tried to ignore the obvious for the sake of professional. Illidan was a subtle as a giant walking through a forest. Asch was mortified, regretting the whole thing as people looked her up and down, judging her. Illidan at least didn't allow such a thing for long, his massive wings would beat or his face would catch and the offender would look at their shoes.

  
"Illidan!" Khadgar was moving with purpose, Maiev on his heels. Asch couldn't tell what the warden was thinking, but she knew it wasn't pleasant. Asch and Maiev did not like each other, for some of the obvious reasons. Illidan looks behind her, pressed to her back like a gargoyle. The Mage doesn't notice the tension, or for the matter is interested in other things. "We've broken through to the tomb!" This excited Illidan into drawing in action, moving to round his mate in slow curious steps. "You have?" Khadgar nods eagerly "we've broken though the seals- we are now able to storm the tomb!"

  
Illidan set to work, preparing his team the depths of the demon stronghold.

  
Khadgar was mulling over plans as he spoke. "This venture could take months, longer if we do not fully prepare our troops." Illidan grunts, knowing this. "I will spend as long as I need too incrhe tomb, ridding ourselves of the demon scum is the most important." Khadgar agrees, hesitantly. "What does Asch think?" Illidan eyeballs the human. "She is not coming." Khadgar shows surprise on his wrinkled old face. "Does she know this?"

Illidan hisses behind his teeth, glaring. He had no time to tell her. "I will- get troops ready for tonight. We enter the tomb at dusk!"

 

Illidan had thought he would just tell her and then leave to greet the raiding party. How horribly was he wrong.

Asch exploded in rage, deeply hurt she was being left out. "I'm going! You cannot force me to sit idle like this while you enter that light-forsaken place!" Illidan bares his teeth. "You are my mate!" He roars. It wasn't as though he intended to get her mad, but Illidan never had been good at sitting silently. "You will listen to me!" Asch flintches backward, hurt struck across her face.

"You say it as if I'm your pet!" She spits. "Shall I sit at your feet too?" Illidan narrows his eyes "women I did not-" "lick your cock until you order me into my belly? Am I some toy to you?!" Illidan had had enough. Slamming his hand into the wood by Asch's head, he snarls, panting in rage.

Asch shrivels, caged between his arms. "I'm not doing this to be cruel!" He growls. "I'm doing this so I don't lose you in that fucking place!" His voice grows soft as he limply lays his horns into the wood, trying desperately to touch his head to hers.

"Do you think I want you to be lost?" Asch leans up, bumping his head, grabbing his arms to stay on her tiptoes. Illidan loudly sighs "I will never be lost. So long as I have you- please my darling. Just stay. I promise I will return..." Illidan waits, watching conflict and anger rush across her face. Then acceptance.

"If you leave me alone in this world again I will not be so kind the next you return too it" Illidan droops, smiling down at her as their lips meet. Asch parts from him, panting in his face, still inches apart "when do you-" "tonight" Asch never looked more upset.

"That is so soon!" She looks frantically behind him to the window, where the sun hung low. Illidan chuckles lightly "I can be a little late..."

  
Asch laid there, watching Illidan dress. Panting softly. Illidan was heaving, but he had to leave. He could not stay wrapped around his mate. Sweat still lingered on his back.

Asch got up, pulling the sheets off the bed. Quietly, Asch reaches Illidan. Touches his back with a firm hand. Illidan's head turns, eying her with interest. "Don't die" she mutters, afraid. Illidan tucks his wings, turning to face her. "I give you my word." Asch quivers, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't cry" he nearly begs, forced to watch as she breaks. A shutter of air and she's balling silently, sniffling as he drops to his knees, pained.

"Please" she begs pathetically. Hands touch his face, as if trying to map and remember each groove. Illidan pulls her into him, forehead against forehead. "Please don't go, please don't leave me alone again." Illidan feels weak, a lump in his throat. "I will never let that happen. Please don't be sad darling." Illidan tries to wipe her tears away, still more spill from her eyes.

He gets an idea.

Slowly, he lets go. Reaching up to his head and loosing the knot of his blindfold. "Asch?" He prods, smoothing the folds from the cloth. Asch wipes her eyes, looking down at his hands. Asch watches as he brings it up to her, tying it taught to her neck like a chocker. "Give this back to me when I return" he says, a small smile upon his face.

Asch desperately holds onto his arms, shaking in fear. "When? When will you come back?" Illidan can't say, nor can he promise a time. Still, he comforts her. "I will, I promise this. Just... wait for me here. I will come home." Asch's lips quiver, as if she wants to say something. Illidan doesn't allow her too.

Quickly and full of passion he claims her lips, tasting her tears.

"I love you little elf" he whispers into her lips "remember this."

  
Asch tries to reach for him as he lets go, making her stay put as he leaves. The last she sees is the best of his wings speeding away from their home.

Then she wails.

  
Malfurion cringes at his wives nagging, angered by him.

"He has gone again and left her in pieces!" She spits, still ever elegant. Two months have passed since Illidan and his adventurers had begun the raid in the tomb. Two months of endless crying and hollowness. The grove was suffering. The house so full of flowers had all but died. The constant moaning and wailing was an upset. Asch had refused and company. Her door was permanently shut to everyone.

Tyrande had had enough. "He has not left her!" Mal tries to smooth his ruffled wife, but it does nothing to quell her rage. "All but in words he has! Look at what Illidan has let happen- again! I should not be surprised! We warned her my love! Why does she not listen?!" Tyrande meant well, always meant well. The first time Tyrande made Asch come to their home and slowly she returned. Became one with her studies and quickly stood on level with Malfurion himself in the Druid arts.

Although it was suffering. Without ones lifemate it was all for not. Illidan had been dead, it had strained their bond. Arguably it was worse that he was alive and away.

"We have to do something. She is distraught!" Mal furrows his brow. What could they do?

"My love, what do you suggest?" Tyrande looked at him angrily, Mal wasn't being helpful, putting it all on her. "Will she stay with us? That worked before?" He adds, a frown marring his handsome face. Tyrande tuts, shaking he head. "She won't leave..."

Mal sighs hard, rubbing his temples "have you seen her?" Tyrande shakes her pretty head "no, she won't allow anyone entrance." Mal glares at nothing, fuming quietly "then we make her."

  
Illidan stood facing down funnels of demons, rushing toward the platform. Velen was attacking crazily, slaughtering demons with burning light and molten hatred. It was artful, impressive. The adventurers struck at Kil'jaeden. Fighting off his attacks while dolling out their own.

It was harsh, the battle drew out, the blackish dark had Illidan giving his sight to those in need. The deceiver was on his last legs, few more well placed blows and it would be over.  
Illidan could go home.

  
The roar was fantastic, the ship titled suddenly. "Khadgar!" Illidan shouts, "take us home!"

  
Asch saw the sky become ripped in two, the fowl planet of demons came into view and sorrow filled her outright. Was it over? Had Illidan fallen? Was this the punishment Kil'jaeden saw fit to reek upon those who dare challenge him? Asch falls to the floor, staring out her window.

  
Illidan was greeted first by his sister in law, the angry bellowing had him wondering what was at all attractive about her in the first place, but her words held points.

"She's been locked away for months!" Four to be exact. Illidan counted the days dilligently. Awaiting the day. His muscles were tired and his eyes were sore. The cloth that usually veiled the sharp world was still in Asch's possession. Still, he did not regret giving it to her.

"Stop nagging me women" Illidan hisses, pushing away from her and his brother. Tyrande flushed terribly, but Mal stopped her from reacting. "We will have words later." Mal says, letting his brother go. In a gust of wind and wings, he takes off. The faint noise of Tyrande's yelling can he heard through the clouds.

Illidan heard cheers as he soared over the Grove, watching the excited faces greet him in victory. Puzzled by this as all they step back for him as he lands. All Druids alike make a path for him as he steps toward his home. Down the stream and buried slightly in the overhand of trees.

Illidan sees no flowers.

"Asch?" He calls, awaiting outside the locked door. Upset that it was shut rather then open like usual. The door creaks open, "little elf?" He chirps. Finally, the door swings open and Asch springs forward, into his arms.

Illidan chuckles "I promised." He teases. Illidan was glad to be home, the horrors of the tomb were much to bare and to finally be in the arms of his mate was a euphoria.

  
Asch balls, so happy. Illidan sees flowers sprout all around him and bloom in her hair. Illidan leans back, taking on the sight, she was just as he left her, cheeks puffy and eyes crying. Although for different reasons. One thing that stood out however...

The bump that rested just shy of his own taught stomach. Illidan makes it no secret as he stares. Asch catches him and takes her hands from his, resting her palms against as if to hide it. "You aren't...?" He says stupidly. Illidan's clawed fingers poke gently at the clothed belly. It was hard, unyielding. Protecting the thing hidden inside.

There's life, he now sees. A swirling ball of lime green and pale yellow, swimming under her skin. Tainted. Demon fowl.

Illidan arches away, disturbed. "How long has it been feeding upon you?" Asch didn't look hallow, gaunt. As if she was carrying a normal child. Illidan knew, all too well what was inside her. A demon, a watery third bred. Still a demon. They fed upon their mothers. Females could handle it, thought of it as a gift if they didn't miscarriage or birth a still born. Thus far the thing was alive and twitching inside his mate.

Asch looks displease by is choice of words and angles away, upset. "Four months and it's not feeding! It's growing!" Growing. Yes, it was. Into something fowl. Illidan narrows his eyes, choosing his next words very carefully. "It's not... elvish." Asch winds her arms around her middle. "I didn't think it would be." Asch huffs. "I thought you'd... be happy- it's a baby Illidan. Our baby!" Asch sounds more excited as she finishes. Illidan's mood only blackens.

"It's a demon. Tainted because of my befouled seed." He didn't mean to hiss at her. Asch looks equally upset and stunned. "What would you have of me then?"

"Kill it." Illidan responds easily.

Asch recoils completely away from him. As if he was an enemy himself. "I will not! Gods take you for saying such a thing!" Druids revered life, so much in fact that they would risk such foolishness and carry fowl spawn.

Illidan snarls, not imagining his return be at all like this. Asch was crying again, silent tears as she hides her stomach. It did not do anything to hide the shifting ball of fel inside her.

"To what end?" He barks, anger consuming him. "Are you willing to risk your own life for that of a demon child?" Mothers of pure demonic energies barely survived birth, if at all. And almost always it ended in both the babies death and their own. No good could come from this venture. Asch was being foolish. "You're asking me to kill our baby Illidan! I cannot!" Illidan bites his frustration away. Snarling his lip at her words.

"Are you going to let it kill you first then?" Illidan revolts. Asch has a nasty frown, one that Illidan hated to see on her pretty face. "I have read the risks! I know what to expect!" Does she? Illidan almost asked, but held his tongue.

His gaze grows soft, eying the tie around her neck. Sighing, he relents, only because he knew this would hold no end. "I do not want to fight." He says passively, watching her unfold with hesitation. "I have missed you for months. This is not what I wished to come home too." It was unbearably honest. Asch's feet scrape the ground as she moves toward him. Cupping his face gently. "I... want to keep it- please. I know what can happen." Asch shakes, tears beading down her cheeks.

Illidan feels the gently press of her swollen belly, a odd warmth spreads through him. Illidan's lip twitches, his mouth trying to find words. "I won't allow it to kill you." He warns, allowing no argument. Asch doesn't give one. Simply, she folds into him.

Illidan plucks her, easily picking her up in his arms. Asch stays glued to his throat, hugging him as he moves into their home.

Base instincts surfaced more now then he remembered they had. It made Illidan feel like an animal.

The bump between them made him edgy, upset. A fiery feeling inside him made Illidan feel disgust. His hindbrain said, _mate. Young. Pregnant and good_. While his real thoughts were pleading at him to purge the foul spawn.

Illidan touches it again, feeling the protruding shape. Asch was asleep. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the nagging discomfort kept him awake. Illidan imagined this. Long ago when he was still whole. Imagined babies.

His mind would not rest until something was done.


	33. Anduin Wrynn dabbles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn/Original female human 
> 
> WARNING   
> WARCRAFT LEGION EXPANSION SPOILERS.

A dead hush fell over the crown as Anduin watches the grim face of Greymane walk with heavy boots up to the arches. The crowd around them now dead as wind.

"Anduin" soft, softer then the prince ever imagined the old wolfs voice could be. Anduin seals his eyes shut, head dipping in defeat. Greymane clutched a letter, and his father. No where to be found.

Gently, Anduin steals his hands away from his bride. Today. Today he was to be married. The look on her face, the beautiful but sad eyes trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Asch" he finds himself saying. It's not. It will never be. At least, she relents, looks comforted by his words. The dress billows around his ankles, pulling him back. The maids help unwind him, Anduin stumbles for a moment.

"He's... gone" Anduin knew, but the words struck him. Sent pain right through his body. Pinging his heart with waves. The assembly was here for a celebration, but as the old wolf spoke tears welled in their eyes, not from beauty of a young couple marrying. The mourning of their beloved king.

  
Asch gasps behind him, covering her mouth as tears well up, slowly she falls into her knees, dress belling around her like a lily pad. Anduin hangs his head. Nuptials must wait, for now they plan a funeral.

Anduin shows a rare moment of anger, throwing aside the food and treats laid out. The bedroom wasn't clear of honeymoon things. Made up for an excited couple. Asch flintches away "my love-" "clear this away- all of it!" He bellows, upset as the maids spring to life. Tears of shame, anger and emotion fall off his face, bitter.

He's shaking as Asch comes to him "come lets sit down" Anduin can't function right. He allows Asch to take him to the bed, now clear of roses and petals. "Much will be asked of you today" the funeral was hastily put together, Anduin didn't want this for his father, Greymane said there wasn't even anything to bury. But it wasn't his choice, the people of the alliance need to know they have a leader. He needs to be crowned today of all days, his wedding day, his fathers funeral.

Everything was ushered away, nothing but the announcement of their wedding was left.

"I had hoped I'd have my wife to face it." They share a sad smile. Asch sighs, eyes crinkling with sadness. "We will. Soon." Anduin rubs his eyes, scrapping the cuff of his sleeve over his wet, red face. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to sleep alone." Anduin would never lie, not even if it made him appear weak. Asch smiles, brushing his hair away from his forehead. It was improper he knew, but he could not bring himself to care. After all, she was suppose to be his wife today.

"Of course Anduin." They share a moment, hands tightly wound together "I love you, Asch" his heart clinches desperately "I love you too."

The hours that followed were taxing on both Asch and Anduin. The prince of Stormwind always thought his father would be here, old and full of life. Giving his son the crown and finally, resting. Not this day. Anduin stood with the bishop, peaking at his bride while the heavy crown was placed on his head, burdened.

Anduin followed the words, said the oaths and sucked in a tight breath as he accepted his duties as high king of the alliance. Velen calmed his soul slightly, Asch did as well, offering her support in chaste kisses and embraces, letting her love wash over him until he felt it nudge at the numbness he felt. Everything was to be rushed now, preparing him for leadership. In the days following they would have their wedding, and Greymane would hiss about children.

Time, Anduin thought. None left now. Was it all business for his father? He wished he could ask. So many things he wanted to ask, to talk to his father again. Hear his words of wisdom and comfort. Was it rushed? Was he rushed into the roles by impatient advisers? Or did his father have to luxury to slow down. Anduin knew Asch. Knew her since he was little and his father was gone. They had met because of Bolvar Fordragon. Anduin was a shy boy and Asch said she liked that, liked him.

After a while he became very close to her, after his father returned, Varian pressed him to marry the little spark, claiming that excitement was to be had with a girl who could challenge him. Anduin thought about it for a long time, but didn't act upon his feelings until he faced Garrosh and the Devine bell shattered his bones. Afraid for his life and what was to come of it, he cemented his place, asking for her hand with a little courage from his father and teacher.

Asch said yes.

Happy, it was. So very happy. He remembered the feeling of his father clapping his shoulder, laughing with him as he excitedly told him the news. His father was suppose to be there to give Asch away. Excited to do it even.

Even now as he stands, glass poised to his speech. His throat catches, unable to form words, even sounds. No one blames him, simply they all wait, looking at him with attention.

"My father" he says it like a croaking frog, a broken man. Anduin flinches at the sound, turning his face away from the embarrassment, what he finds is Asch, smiling at him through tears, egging him on with all she could muster. He tried again.

"My father-" a deep breath "was one with faults" pigheaded and foolish at times, stubborn and argumentative. The list would stretch on. "But he never did anything that wasn't for his people." Arthas comes to mind, Bolvar another. "In life he showed mercy-" Garrosh. "Love." His mother "and wisdom." Anduin.

"Most of all he showed courage."

Facing throngs of demons, alone.

"My father died for his people. Gave everything- sweat, blood and now, his soul. To the alliance..." Anduin bites his tongue, trying not to cry "I hope, pray. That I can be the man my father was. Devote myself to everything he was. For in death he left a long path for me. One will now walk for you, for his people. My people." Anduin tips his glass, everyone does the same, some crying over their wine. Anduin wants to do the same, but now he must be strong. Like his father.

He drinks. The liquid is thick down his throat. Greymane nods to him once.

The leaders come to him, one by one swearing themselves to him, to the alliance like they must have for his father. It was custom he knows. He wishes it wasn't. To see his teacher, Velen. Bend the knee and promise his people wasn't something Anduin could bare. Tyrande's commanding form, bowing for her king. It felt strange, wrong somehow.

These people, the leaders. They frightened him when he was younger. They were all older then he, a thought crossed his mind. They shouldn't be bowing to a boy king. Venom spat. You aren't ready for this. Anduin shakes himself, accepting the dwarf lords fealty.

Asch, as if sensing his inner turmoil came to him like a light in the dark, standing by the arm of his throne, resting her light hand upon his shoulder, squeezing. Looking up, he sees her kind smile, the happy yellow of her eyes making him feel bursts of safety, calmness.

Asch was beautiful today, her hair was taken down from its elaborate twists and braids, the flowers replaced with black ribbon, but not to create another alluring style, simply to hold silver locks away from her face. Black did not suit her. It did not suit him.

"You're okay" she said. Anduin felt better, did as she told him and simply, felt okay.

Guidance was something he needed more then ever now. Anduin had no idea how to do this, yes. He had been trained to rule, but to actually do so. It was terrifying. It dawned on him suddenly that he was to guide people, he could not seek it and watch others take charge. It was his duty to do so for others.

Asch was tripped by his sudden movements, she stumbled and scraps the throne for balance, watching Anduin with confusion as he rushed away.

People watch the scene, Asch coughs, gaining her composer "he needs a moment" Asch wasn't sure what had happened, so with a side glance at Greymane she picks her dress up, trotting after his retreat. Greymane understands what is needed to be done and takes over.

"Anduin- darling!" Asch yells after him. Anduin ducks quickly into a side room, gulping for air "my love!" Asch isn't unwanted, but Anduin doesn't know what he wants now. Reguardless of his feelings, she comes, grabbing his face to look at her "I... I can't do this" he says. Voicing his fears makes him feel weak, pathetic.

Asch doesn't say anything and he continued ranting. "I don't know what I'm doing- it's... it's my job to figure everything out for everyone! Asch I don't know what I'm doing!" Asch hushes him, prodding them onto the floor. Asch strokes his face, bringing him to her breast like a child. And much like the boy Anduin feels he is, he curls into her, scared.

"It's alright not too" Asch presses, stroking his hair in circles, surely messing it up. "Your father didn't always know what he was doing. You don't have to-" "but I do! And my father did Asch... he always knew what to do..." Asch quiets his raving with a simple, motherly hush.

"He knew because he asked. He asked things of you, didn't he?" Anduin nods, hiding away and holding her close as he could. "With wisdom he learnt from you, he showed mercy to Garrosh. Varian didn't know everything darling. Neither do you. I'll be here, as will Velen. He is still your teacher" she teases him in a light voice.

"What if I fail? What if I fail them all- and you... what if I cause the downfall of the alliance?!" Asch responds by removing his face, kissing his lips fully before he can dig deeper into his despair. "You will not fail, Anduin. So long as you draw strength from Varian- from me. You will not fail your people. The light will not let you fail."

  
Anduin reguards the strong willed look of hope in her eyes, the determination in her speech and realizes how foolish he was. "Anduin" Asch says, bringing his attention. "You don't have to shoulder this all alone. I will do everything in my power to help you" as will Velen and Greymane. Tyrande and the Dwarfs...

Anduin colours, shamed "I'm sorry I-" she hushes him again, firmly pecking his dry lips "none of that, you're allowed to be scared darling." More and more he felt the weight lift. "Thank you my love." Anduin shifts them, pulling Asch into his lap. In a bold move, very unlike himself. Anduin kisses her, cupping her hips with solid hands.

  
Asch makes a soft noise, surprised by his sudden advances, but doesn't push away. Anduin feels her hands scale up his chest, gripping his neck. Anduin deepens the kiss, probing his tongue into her soft lips. They yield, parting open for his adventure. She tastes like crab. Varian's favourite food.

  
It's funny, Anduin thinks. Breaking the heated kiss with a laugh. Asch looks at him, a little dazed "my father is probably shaking his head at us" Asch snorts adorably, looking around. Ah. How interesting would it be to be caught in a broom closet groping his fiancé at his fathers funeral.

"I think he would shouting 'finally!'" Anduin throws his head back laughing joyously into the dust air of the closet. "He always did say the best time for anything was at inappropriate times" Asch agrees with a hum, adjusting heself to press closer, hugging him suddenly "everything will be alright." Anduin takes comfort in her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

They sit there for sometime, revelling in the warmth of one another. Until Asch makes them think better of it. They did have guests that they so rudely passed off to Genn. The old wolf likely wasn't appreciating it.

Anduin lets her up first, playfully nipping at her knee. Asch calls him a devil as they leave. In much higher spirits.

Genn was indead winded and casts a very annoyed look their way. However, Anduin can't help but grin at the wolf. Puzzlement crosses his old face and Asch doesn't care to elaborate.

Anduin wished his guests well and waits until each one leaves, making sure guards escort the alliance leaders to their rooms. Some left via portal Mage and promised to return, others such as Velen and the Dwarfs stayed having no reason to leave.

It was late in the evening when finally people were vacant. Asch had insisted upon staying. Anduin didn't want her too, but was grateful for the hand in his as he waits for everything to be finished.

Anduin tucks Asch to his side, ready to wander to bed, when Genn interrupts, clearing his throat. "Yes?" Anduin says. "We've planned the wedding for tomorrow. It's best to do it quickly as possible." Anduin wanted a grand wedding, but seeing circumstances as they were, he could only agree.

The old wolf looks disapproving of them. Anduin can see it in his eyes as he finished speaking "give people something happy" he replied, grinning through annoyance. The next thing they'll want is a pregnancy. More happiness, Genn will say. Use his own words against him. Anduin can't bring himself to talk any longer, bidding the old wolf goodnight.

It wouldn't be long until Asch and Anduin will have to move to his fathers room. In fact he is sure this will the last he sleeps in his own bed. Asch doesn't seem concerned by it. Anduin watches her undress. Staring at the soft curve of her spine. Lucky, he thinks. Not for the first time.

Asch was a beautiful woman, easily one of the most captivating. Even as she turns he's struck with her beauty.

This wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed. His father allowed it when they were young, and as they got older and Asch began to blossom it was harder to just sleep when she snuck into his chambers. Now, looking at his bride too be. Anduin was filled with the need to touch. Asch got into bed, on his side, a possessive feeling crawled into his brain. Animalistic and dangerous. So often did men fall into their hindbrain, forgetting they had any other.

Anduin shakes himself, he was too nervous to act upon his fantasies anyway.

It wasn't proper- not that anyone would know however. Asch curls toward him, sighing in peace. Anduin stares up at the ceiling, dampened by moonlight. Several moment of fidgeting until he's giving up on sleeping. Asch noticed his struggles but doesn't say anything, only holding him. Anduin turns into his side with a huff, watching Asch as she tries to sleep.

Asch peaks at him with drowsy eyes "whats wrong?" Asch whispers. Anduin shakes his head "nothing it's alright... go to sleep" Asch opens her eyes, now fully attentive. Anduin bites his lip, feeling shameful "I.. can't stop thinking about what happened before- in the closet."

Asch gives him a small, devious smile before acting. Asch lifts the blanket up, making sure it was out of the way so it wouldn't hinder her movements. Purposefully she straddles him, resting her pert ass right against his groin. It wasn't exactly like the closet, but it was better. "Did you want to continue it? Or just kiss?" Anduin didn't know, in fact he feft like a lamb against a wolf.

His father always told him, no matter what. Know what you want. He wasn't sure that pertained to sexual matters, but Anduin lets it slide. Though it was shameful, they were unmarried. It was wrong to want too touch her, have her like this in his lap. All on the same day as his father funeral.

Comfort, he thinks. It feels nice. So do it.

"I want to.. to continue" his weak, shaky reply has Asch cooing at him. Stroking his face with faint fingers. Anduin races to her touch, even getting up just so he could reach it. Anduin allows her to puppet him into place, with only her simple touches as the strings. "What do you want my darling?" She says against his lips, quieting his response with full, soft lips.

Anduin can take charge here, this he knows. Asch melds against him as he kisses. The taste of each other lingers as they part, panting.

Asch looks expectantly, awaiting his answer. Anduin gulps lightly "I... don't want to dishonour you" Asch felt a rush of affection "oh Anduin" she gasps, lovingly. "Nothing we do together will dishonour me" Anduin thinks of the light, the rules of priests. He was, on all accounts doing something forbidden. He did not think the light would forsake him however.

"Can... you teach me how to... how to touch you?" Anduin was eager, he wanted to see so much. Asch colours pink, noddingly lightly. They were both shy, Asch moreso, but excitement outweighed her bashfulness, this Anduin was grateful for. Varian wasn't there to teach him about women, but he did talk to his son at length after the fact. Taught him the proper way instead of just leaving with him the know how.

Some women are gentle. Varian had said. Some need firm hands and others don't. Of course this confused him until he got a little older, however. Asch was the gentle type, much like him. Gentle women don't like to be in control.

Asch guides his hands prodding him to slip off her nightgown. Anduin does, trying to make his touch firm. Before him, slowly. Asch become bare to his eye. The slope of her breasts catch his attention, stirring wanton need in him. Give as good as you get. Anduin can hear echo.

Quickly, he removes the same. Making sure she doesn't feel outmatched. Asch graces his skin with her touch. Soft pads run over his scars. Anduin feels powerful just then.

"T-touch me... here" the colour in her cheeks only gets worse as she speaks, Anduin finds he wants to kiss it off. No doubt his own face is flushed. Anduin looks at what she was pointing too, her little breasts heave with her shaky breath. Anduin touches.

Her skin was overheated and her heart was hammering. The mound was so soft, Anduin listened to the hitch in her breath. This he knew what to do. Slowly, his thumb circles over the rosy bud, thumbing it like a button, Asch jolts, making surprising noises. Anduin has never heard such beautiful music. He wants more.

Taking his other hands he cups the other, matching the treatment. Asch wiggles freely in his lap, arching toward him warm hands. The friction feels nice, making him harden from her contestant movements. Slowly, with no idea how to do this, he pulls her higher into his lap, mouth quickly latching into her tender flesh.

Asch squeaks, hand threading in his golden hair, tugging until the ponytail goes loose. Anduin likes this, sucking the soft flesh. He switches, moving his mouth to treat the other. It's okay to leave marks. He hears again. Some woman love that.

Anduin makes a little mark, no bigger then the pad of his thumb. It would be well hidden. Asch purrs in delight, petting the hair at the base of his neck harder. Slowly, Anduin lets his hands wander. Asch doesn't object, too busy writhing in pleasure from his mouth.

Anduin likes this very much, glancing up he can see her face, the beauty in her O shaped lips and lidded eyes.

Anduin released his mouth and used it to say: "you're so pretty" where it had come from he didn't know. Asch is struck, all sense of pleasured haze going from her eyes. She looks at him.

"Gods... I love you so much" Asch grabs him, pulling him on top of her, they fall over. Asch crumbles to the bed, holding Anduin close. The new king was entranced. Asch bumps her hips into him, gaining his attention. Anduin looks down at the soft silky panties hiding the remains of her body "take them off for me- please?" Anduin groans, obliged to do her bidding.

Now he was slow and unsure again. Should he be doing this? What if people found out they were fooling around without wedlock? It raced through his mind as he thumbed the soft silk, scared to remove it. Kings shouldn't be deviants. He thought. But she's going to be your wife...

Anduin shook his head, tugging lightly. Asch lifted her wide hips. Idly he remembered a off handed comment Genn made about her. Birthing hips he said. She'll make fine babies. As if that was all she as for. Children were far off in his mind, no doubt he would want them one day, with his queen no less, but not when the legion was standing at their doorstep, not when she could be kidnapped.

Anduin had strength, but it was all stored in Asch. Just as his mind and soul. He couldn't allow it to be taken. Anduin only snapped back to the present when Asch's knees wiggled into his chest, somewhere along the line of thought he managed to strip the silk off her bottom, now it lazily rests on her knees, clutched with his fingers. Anduin quickly pulls them off, pushing them far off the bed.

Nervousness set in both of them "w-what now?" Varian would chide him. Anduin should know what now.

"You... you can touch" she whispers, fidgeting. Anduin parts her legs. His breath quickens at the sight. "H-how...?" He whispers shamefully. Asch's soft lips part, the flush of her cheeks setting darker "um. With... your hands... or mouth" Anduin heard men used their fingers. Some bolder then he would use their mouth, but Anduin wasn't sure how.

Instead he touches with his fingers, Asch gaps at the contact. Men also whispered about the hard button that if touched sent women into frenzy. Without being obvious, he searches. Anduin poor fumbling has his discovering many things.

His fingers accidentally pushe between her sensitive lips, awaking a yelp from her as they sunk lighting inside. It was scorching. Anduin carefully played around, listening to what excited her. He mushes the wetness, rubbing the skin until Asch jumps away, moaning loudly. Anduin was shocked at first, but realized he found what he sought.

"A-Anduin" she pants, shaking into the pillows. His fingers are coated with slick. Anduin whimpers, resists the urge to lick it off. The king goes to work, abusing this new pleasure centre until Asch is squirming alive at his menstruations.

Anduin fills her gently with his long fingers. It was tight, almost resisting his fingers. Asch pants loudly, breasts heaving. Anduin watches her pretty face flush with arousal, his own straining against his silk pants.

Suddenly she quakes, peaking. Gushing wettly against his palm. Anduin's pants become wet with dribble. Asch's cunt tried to seal his fingers inside, clutching at them in rythum. Anduin carefully removes them, now throwing caution to the wind and licking his hand clean.

Asch watched his lustful face, tongue poking between his fingers to clean them. Like a lazy cat. His heated gaze catches her and her stomach bubbles all over again. "Anduin..." she murmurers, sitting up slowly despite her nakedness.

Anduin looks at her with boyish curiosity. Asch nudges him into the pillows, making him crash into the headboard. "C-can I...?" Asch looks between his legs, eying the clouded wet spot with nervous interest. Anduin harshly flintches, "you... you don't have too" he protests, Asch shakes her head. "I want too." Still breathless, she reaches between them, yanking the hem down. Anduin watches helplessly as his cock is exposed to the warm air. It bobs against his stomach, still leaking.

It wasn't proper. He thinks, disgusted with himself. He needed control. Asch stares at it, before bringing her hand up "no- don't" he seizes her wrist before she touches him. Asch looks up, worried "Anduin?" The king looks at her beautiful face, shaking his head "it's okay really!" Asch is silent for a moment.

"Show me- please?" Asch begs, "let me touch you." Anduin is struck "it's not- not proper for you to-" she quiets him again with a kiss, "please?" She whispers.

Anduin refuses outright for a moment, then chides himself. A king shouldn't refuse his wife of anything. But a priest shouldn't allow such a thing out of wedlock. Anduin was conflicted.

"Please?" She asks once more, eyes pleading "just let me learn to pleasure you- if you still don't want it, we can sleep?" Anduin thinks about it, then with a conflicted heart he agrees. Anduin lets her wrist go and covers her hand with his. Lowering their combined hands.

Anduin rarely touched himself. He knew his hand, but hers. Anduin jumps, yelping. Her fingers were soft, so gentle. Asch kisses away his blush, nipping his red ear. Anduin huffs, keening as her hand wrapped around him in a fist.

  
Anduin uses her hands to stroke himself, it feels dirty. Asch continues to mouth at his neck, making light marks that will disappear before sunrise. Still it made Anduin pant openly, twitching. Anduin jerks her hand under his, using it as his own and roughly twisting it into the tip.

The warm, new feeling of her hand would make him cum much faster then usual. Anduin was a little ashamed as he bucks his hips, dribbling over their combined hands. Asch arches away to watch, Anduin tugs his cock minutely, pumping out his cum into the back of her hand. Some got in her naked thighs, dribbling down.

Anduin cleans it away, making sure it didn't touch her core. Asch smiles at him, kissing him at every open opportunity.

"Sleep now, yes?" Anduin nods, not bothering to dress.

  
Xxx

  
Anduin took a portal to Pandaria. It wasn't unusual for him. Often he found comfort in the breeze, the mountains. He would have liked to stay a while but tonight was his wedding and he needed something done.

  
Now. Finding what he sought was very easy. Wraithion, the last black dragon sat in seclusion.

"Here I thought you'd be readying for my wedding" the dragon perked, a mischievous smile sparking across his face "here I thought you'd be there to attend your own wedding." Wraithion made Anduin smile.

The king sat. "I sense you come with business?" Anduin nods quickly "is it safe to talk here?" Wraithion shines with interest "oh? My this must be important then." Wraithion ushers him away, heading outside. "Now what is so important?" Anduin looks around, nervous still.

"You're my greatest friend you know this?" Wraithion, sometimes let the veil of playfulness fall and allowed for serious. "Yes, this I know. You are as well little king- what is wrong?" Anduin sighs lightly, looking around at the mountains.

"I'm.. going to be married soon and who knows what will happen after this. My council will want a pregnancy- but... I am terrified." Wraithion tilts his head in thought "afraid of making children... don't you know how?" Anduin grunts. "Of course yes. I come to you... because I need your help. With the legion looming... I'm afraid for my bride." Wraithion jolts alive in understanding "I see! What will you have of me then?"

"You are the only one I can trust with my wife... my children. Please Wraithion if they are in danger, can you help them? Protect them?" Wraithion gives this some thought. "Hmm. Curious. I can see why you wish for her safety. You Wrynn's have a history of being kidnapped." Anduin actually laughs. "I do have a solution however-" from his pocket he produces strings. Anduin didn't understand what these were for. "Here, hold onto this and after the wedding will have your answer."

Xxx

  
Anduin for the second time, was memorized by his bride. Once again watched her down the isle, accompanied by Genn. Wraithion was watching with the same amused expression he always had, but it hinted seriousness.

Anduin wondered what his plan was as Asch got to him.

Finally, they said their vows. Gave each other words and kissed.

Expectantly, Wraithion found him after the couples dance. "Do you have them?" Anduin nods, producing them.

Wraithion takes them, fishes his solution and takes time knotting them into necklaces.

"This is for you. I consider you family as well..." Wraithion passes them. What produced was something lump shaped, blackish and blood red, like a scale. "It's pieces of my heart" Wraithion murmurs, waving his hand as if that was no big deal. "Squeeze it and I will know to come. Tell your new wife to keep it to her breast-" "what?!" Wraithion chuckles, holding his hands up to defuse the rumpled king.

"To hide it... now take it and go be with her." He prods Anduin like a child, trying to usher him away from the dark corner. "Do not let anyone know what those are. Dangerous in the wrong hands." Anduin halts, puzzled.

"What why?" Wraithion opens his mouth, but doesn't respond right away. "It's.. my heart. I do not give this so lightly." Anduin frowns "will it hurt? If I use it?" It occurred him that he was in fact holding a heart. Anduin could feel the faint beating even as it sat in his palm. "No- ah!" Anduin squeezed it gently, igniting pain in the black prince.

"Alright- only a little!" He hisses as if annoyed at being caught. Anduin snorts, shaking his head. Dragons.

"Off with you now!" Wraithion sounds ruffled, rightly so. But Anduin still found it funny as he pocketed his gift.

 


	34. Dova dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human male/blood elf female

__

Dova looks beyond the confines of the chamber, over looking the plush pillows and sheer curtains. Among him were elves, all seated in a circle. His restraints were magical, crackling violet wrist guards. Dova did not like bloodelves. They were all too cunning and witty.

"Hmm" one titters, aiming his long nose in reguard. "Human. How boring Devous." The elf looks toward another, Devous. Who in turn, shakes him off. "He's a gladiator. I hear they are savages." Dova cannot understand them, squinting in anger. "This one keeps his hair long- how strange..." Dova was a lightly built man, handsome save for some scars. His hair was dark grey, while his eyes as silver as melted steel.

Devous snaps his fingers, a girl comes. A young, shapely elf. Eyes sickly green but hair as white as sand. Devous watches Dova carefully, while groping the girls dress. Dova looks between the two, watching as he wipes away her clothing. Exposing her milky naked skin. "Oh-" says another elf in surprise. "He's aroused..." the girls eyes are cast away, shame blooming on her pretty face. "Interesting..." Dova flintches away, adjusting himsel best he could. "You like our women?" One speaks in common. Dova is shocked. They laugh at him.

  
The elf speaking to him manhandles the girl, pulling her in front of him. "Why wouldn't you?" He bites, caressing her skin. "You humans. You're like animals." He shoves the girl, she fell onto her knees with a loud thump. "Go on gladiator, show us how beastly you are." Dova sits tall, back curving away. The girl fixes herself, only to be pushed closer with a boney hand. "Go on you whore, amuse us!" Dova watches the girl blink tears away, scurrying toward him.

"Suck his cock!" The elf spits, leaning in his chair. Dova snarls at her, but the elf tuts. "Ah- ah be nice" he says it like chiding a puppy. "Or we'll kill her." A guard, one beside his chair as a crossbow. The girl is quivering. "Please..." she whispers brokenly. The elf in the chair makes an amused sound, "yes, please?" He mimics.

Dova was a famous gladiator. One that brought in money and fame to his keepers. When he was told that his company was bought for the next few nights he didn't assume it would be for this. Yes, many noble ladies paid to see him, but they never touched him beyond a simple grope. It was beneath them to lay with a gladiator. Now another slave, like him. Was between his knees, fulfilling her orders.

Dova watches her move the bare scrap of clothing, he had no obligation to this girl, he could simply refuse and they would kill her... and yet, he couldn't. In the arena it was fair, the fought to the death and only one would leave. This however would just be slaughter.

Dova was already aroused, the timid hand tugging his cock made him grunt. The girl pushed her hair away and takes him into her mouth, igniting a growl from within his chest. She was clumsy, unsure. This girl had never done this before. Her tongue was eager and trying its best, but it couldn't hide her inexperience. The elf in the chair waves his hand, the restraints on his wrists disappear. Dova hisses as her teeth scrape along the sensitive skin. Dova fists her hair with his new found movement. "Take more." The elf snaps. The wide, green eyes stare at him, taking him deeper. This made her choke, throat convulsing around his cock.

The girl struggles, trying to breath. Dova grits his teeth, grimacing at her poor technique. "Stop." He commands in a low, dark voice. The girl halts, looking terrified. "Let me show you." There was no use in her coughing. Dova wasn't sure what could annoy the elves into killing her, so he wouldn't chance anything. Dova pulls at her jaw, pinching it open. Slowly, he lowers her into his cock again. Thrusting lightly. "Breath through your nose." Dova prods, massaging his fingers into her jaw. Frantic, confused puffs of air come out of her nose, flaring just enough that he can see she's trying. Whether out of fear for her life or fear of him. Dova cannot say.

At least now she isn't choking on his cock. The elf sighs angrily behind her, snapping his fingers. Once again, Dova's hands are seized by a guard, forced behind his back. The girl is taken off of him and held there by her hair. Dova struggles against the magic restraints, arms pinned behind his back. The elf snaps his fingers again and the guard moves to her, forcing her mouth open. In one swift motion his cock his devoured by her constricting throat. Her hands claw at his thighs, eyes tearing up. "You took to long." The elf smirks. Dova is helpless to watch as the guards pumps her head up and down his cock, tears flowing down her cheeks as she struggles to breath.

Drool coats his cock as it flows out of her mouth. Wet disgusting noises fill the room and the elves behind them become very interested. Dova has a snarl, glaring hotly at the hand on her head "she can't breathe!" He barks in a rough voice. The elf pays him no mind. Dova looks back at her, distressed by her struggles.

"I... I thought you wanted to see an animal?!" He grunts, trying to hold still as the guard works the poor girl against his cock. The elf snaps up looking at him now. Dova lets a shaky breath go. "Where's the interest in tying me up like a puppet?" The elf beside the him hums in intrigue. "Yes... Devous what's the fun in this? Let the beast do as he wishes. That seems far more interesting..." Devous' jaw goes slack, as if entertaining the idea.

Then with a delicate wave the guard wretches the girl off of Dova. "Go on then. Entertain us." Dova ignores him, slowly he grabs her face with his newly released hands. It's covered in drool and spittle. Dova strokes her delicate neck, it looks very easy to snap. Instead he uses the levarge to yank her forward, kissing her fiercely. The girl is surprised, falling into him. Her hands grip for purchase, slipping on the oil they coated his body in. The elves are amused at this and laugh at her stumbling.

Dova heeds them no mind and invades her mouth with his overbearing tongue. Fianlly, the girl gets steady. Fingers trembling against his chest. Dova releases her, watching her gasp for breath, face hot. Dova pushes her down, making her gasp. Before she can recover, his face is pushing between her thighs. The girl lets out a loud keen, the elves titter excitedly. "Look how he's ravishing her. Utterly barbaric!" Dova works his lips around her petal soft slits, sloppily eatting her out with the same fierce drive he has in the arena.

  
The girl is inconsolable, thrashing about and arching like a wild animal, wiggling trapped by his hands. Dova forces his tongue deeper, devouring her to the amusement of the audience. In the warriors mind, the better he does, the quicker it will end. "Humans are delightfully savage." Another elf hums, excitedly watching.

Dova can feel her soft hands pulling at his hair, the knot tying up his foxtail is loosing as she pushes him away. Dova persists, knowing why. The girl lets out a broken sob, freezing against his mouth. Shuttering as his mouth steals her juices. Among the things he's tasted, this wasn't the most unpleasant. Dova wasn't allowed to have any company, slaves weren't allowed to have any relations.

Dova wipes his mouth, licking his chops. The girl was twitching, useless as Dova moved her into place. "In your lap, beast." The elf croons, head sitting in his hand. "We want to see!" Dova swallows his disgust, nodding mutely. The girl wobbles against him, slapping her hands weightlessly for purchase.

"Has she..." Dova reguards her, huffing and panting. "Been used before? Oh yes. Don't worry-" the elf chuckles. "Do whatever you like." Dova didn't like the words, or the way he decided to say them. Reguardless, he proceeds. The girls eyes widen as he strokes his cock against her wet hole. "Oh my." Another elf titters in Thalassian. "He's so big!" The elves giggle, watching him sheath this cock.

  
The girl's face tightens, brow furrowing. Dova knows that look. He allows pride to soak through is bones. She was utterly full. The girl weakly keens, struggling. "Hah..." the girl pants, mouth hanging open in awe. "She's so full look at her!" The elf laughs, utterly amazed.

  
Dova palms her ass, using the firm hold and thrusting up. The girl shouts, arching into his wet skin. The dirty sound of wet slapping fills the air as he fucks up into the placid body. Her choppy moans fill the space of silence as the elves just watch, infatuated. Some are touching themselves below their robes. Dova turns his eyes away, repulsed.

"Harder slave!" The elf hisses, watching where Dova and the girl were joined. Dova frowns, shaking away sweat from his eyes. Doing as told he drops the girl onto her back, letting her dangle as Dova holds her hip. One hand smacked down by her head.

  
Dova pumps into her with new vigor, head hanging low between between the slopes of her breasts. The girls mouth hangs open like a fish, "ah- ah- ah-" she spouts with each slide of his cock. Dova's face grows hot, sweat beads off him into her perfect skin.

The girls eyes go slack. One of the elves gets up, Dova's jaw is wretched up by a boney hand. The elf, a woman is smiling at him with her angled face. "What's it like?" Her voice was awful, a high pitched whine. Dova swallows, the elf in the chair jerks his head to Dova. "Soft..." he mutters. The elf mushes his cheeks in, giggling. Dova feels like a dog, but even a dog wouldn't allow being touched while mating. "Can you make him cum inside?" The woman asks, still holding his face. Dova furrows his brow, wondering over the foreign words.

"Hmm... I suppose- Beast!" Dova glares up at the man, hips still rocking into the girl. "Finish inside." Dova's face goes hot, his cock pulses excitedly. "Go on." The elf commands, waving his hands. Dova convulses for a moment, confused. Then does as asked, shoving his hips wildly into her pelvis.

Dova slams his hips, holding onto her with iron grips. The girl looks uncomfortable and full, a worried brow as she's forced forward from the sheer roughness of his pace. Dova cums with a hiss, emptying inside her. The spectators are in awe.

  
The girl goes limp, hiding her face in her shoulder. "I want to see it again- can he do it again?" Devous cackles at the giggly girls request. "I think our entertainment has had enough. "Slave girl-" Asch scrambles, Dova's cock drops limply with a wet noise. "Take him to his quarters and clean yourself!"

"At once master!" Dova surprised by her voice. "P-please come with me..." she asks, grabbing his clammy hand. The elves continue to make snide comments, ones Dova doesn't understand, but the girl looks shamed as she slips her silky dress on.

  
They walk in silence down the hall until Dova breaks it. "What did they say?" Dova has a deep and rough voice, one girls said they liked to listen too. This one however looked struck as he spoke, as if burnt by his words. "Nothing- it's alright. Thank you..." Dova's lips thin, annoyed. "Did I hurt you?" Their leavings licked down her thigh like muddled ooze. It looked uncomfortable. "It's alright." She says again. "I'm used to it-" Dova grabs her, tugging her wrist until she's facing him, with a shocked look upon her long, pretty face. "But did I hurt you?" She looks scared, like most girls are when face to face with him. Sure he was handsome, strong. But he terrified most people.

"No... no you didn't." She whispers. Dova lets her go. They walk again in silence before Dova is brought to a door. The quarters were dull, a single fur was left on a small bed. "What's your name?" He watches the girl fiddle about his room, fixing things like she was commanded. "I... it doesn't matter-" Dova stops her again, the girl bites her lip. "Asch..." Dova lifts a brow, considering her name.

"It's nice." The moments ruined by tacky, loud dripping. The girl, now known to him as Asch flames embarrassedly, grabbing hem of her dress to stunt the flow. Dova peers at the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry! I'll clean it-" even before she tries to scurry away, Dova has her. "No." He tells her firmly, eyeing her. "I'll clean it." Asch is puzzled, watching him get down on his knees.

Dova hums inwardly, looking at the trail of dried cume along her leg. Then he moves in, tongue poking out. "Oh! don't-" Dova licks up the inside of her leg, feasting upon the caking semen. Dova couldn't understand himself why he decided to do this. It was by no means pleasurable, in fact tasting his own cum wasn't pleasant. Still he cleaned it all away. Fianlly licking up her messy cunt. It tasted the most sour and salty here. It bubbles out, oozing like molasses. Dova Laps at it, enticing a sweet, featherlight whisper from Asch. Her skirt hides his head, but still Asch shakily places her palm to the back of his head. Dova licks the swollen hole tenderly, strocking his tongue and tasting fresh excitement.

Dova groans, muffled against her cunt, but the vibrations have the elf above him shaking. Her knees knock into his sides, squeezing them. Dova's hands trials up her legs, pulling her soft ass cheeks apart, opening her up more for his invading tongue. Asch gasps around her hand, trying to stifle her crys so no one would catch them. The tongue felt so warm, like before, but this time shame was readily eatting away at her. This time his working appendage felt good.

Her pulse quickens and she wiggles against his face, making stunted noises. Toes curled into the tiled floor, Asch attempts arches away. Although, Dova didn't allow such a thing, his body reacts with hers, moving along like a wave. Asch doubles over against him, muffling her shriek as she claws at his back. Dova is careful to clean her up this time, tenderly lapping at the sticky juices. Purring lightly as he listens to her gasp.

Dova steadies her as he gets to his full height, looking down at the little elf still catching her breath.

"I... I don't know your name" she shutters. Dova smiles lightly, wiping his face. "Dova."

 


	35. Alterius dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death knight male blood elf/female blood elf
> 
> Pronounced   
> Alterius   
> Al-Teary-Us

Asch awoke with a chill, gasping she launches upward in the dark. The shadows grew as she pants, hand pressing too still her pounding heart.

Beyond the entrance to her bedroom, under the wide sheer of the curtain stood a ominous figure, the blue- so foreign to her reminded of old times, beautiful times when magic wasn't a crutch. They blink slowly, reguarding her with terrifying accuracy. As if they could see much in the dark, if it wasn't for the subtle moon light that faded from the uncovered window beyond the room Asch would have not seen the figure.

Asch watches those eyes, knees curling into her chest, pressing against her ribs "w-who goes there?!" The ghostly blue eyes tilt, as if they were trying to discern the question "don't you recognize me?" The voice was disturbing, darkly overtoned. As the shadow spoke, frost puffed out, mingling in the air.

  
The light shines dimly as it moves, taking few steps to enter, its hair was colourless, a perfect snowy white. Asch pushes into the headboard, it halts, sucking in a hissing breath.

"Don't you remember your own husband?" The shadows lighten as her eyes adjust. Asch watches the outline take shape, the high foxtail, ruffled and stands high on a sharply face, forehead creased with concern, the shadows' cheeks were angled, set into a fine jaw. A thin scar ran down a flat brow, cutting down the pale cheek.

Asch sucked in a breath, now cold as stone "Alterius?!" Softly, the shadow recognizes the name, glowing eyes peering into her face "you're... you're dead?!" The globes narrow, angered by her words.

"Get away! My husband is dead!" Asch is pushing into the headboard, terrified at the demon appearing as her long dead lover.

"He's dead!" She yells at it, furious and terrified, gulping down air as it tries to reach for her, halting frozen in place as her accusing words sting.

  
The demon rights itself, looking at her with wide unseeing eyes "I see" bitterly it speaks, frowning over its shoulder. Asch watches it leave, clutching the bed sheets. The soft falls of its feet thump into the carpet.

Asch found no sleep as she stares at the entrance of her bedroom, looking at the frost gathered on the stained glass.

 

Asch had not thought much of her husband after he died, the pain was still ready inside her when she remembered birthdays that passed without him aging, or Christmas without gifts. Alterius Sunsorrow was declared dead two years ago, buried in the broken part of Silvermoon no one was allowed to enter anymore, Scourge infested the grounds and buildings, a thing Lor'themar was still trying to extinguish. Alterius was one of twenty royal guards sent to Northrend to assist Tirion Fordring.

Champions of the Horde in a trying time as a new Lich King rose to power. Asch had not seen Alterius return for some time, but when he arrived he was coated in flowers and painted armour, not breathing and vacant. Lor'themar was present as they buried him, touching Asch's hand in comfort. There was no comfort that day as she fell to her knees and cried into the sky, tears burring her vision of the intricate and beautiful headstone.

They were freshly married, spent much of it in love and in bed, excited for each other's embrace. Shortly after he was sent off to fight someone else's crusade, dying for someone else's war. It was one week of bliss, the call came and then two years of waiting by the window for the trumpets and hawkstriders trotting with her healthy, alive husband.

When they did come she ran, happy and gripping her dress, so many wives followed her, flying into the arms of their husbands, the men leaping off their hawks to twirl and smile at their families embrace. Some women had babies to show.

The gates shadowed as the carts of flower covered caskets came through, Asch desperately searched for her husband, like eight other girls. As soon as one of the dark haired soldiers came to her with sorrow on his face she knew.

All the girls without their husbands knew and all wept, wailing there like wounded animals. Everyone bowed in sadness as it overtook the celebration. Slowly some girls went, Asch darted toward the carts, looking upon each of the dead elves until she found hers.

Young, they were both so young, Asch gripped the coffin, tears falling into the flowers. His face was cold to the touch, unmarred except a scar, healed poorly on his eye, his hands gripped a sword, stiff and unyielding. Asch cried that day, and almost everyday since.

Many didn't like her company anymore, older women told her she was too young to be a widow, to remarry and make children, but she wouldn't be happy, they said she would, but she wanted babies with his angled face and black hair.

 

Asch thought of Alterius, the demon who wore his face as she picked pears from the vendor, inspecting them with a keen eye, plopping it in her bag. A commotion stirred behind her, along the main road. Asch paid quickly for her basket of goods and squeezed between people until she had a good spot to see what the noise was all about.

Dead horses, silver eyed and tall, death chargers as people called them, massive animals, snorting out harsh breathes, they strode with purpose, slow enough that people could see clearly but quick enough not to linger. Elves among her threw dead fruit and spat curses. Five of them sped by, igniting fury into onlookers "who are they?" Asch says to anyone who would answer, looking at the buring white hooves leave scorch marks in the glossy pathway.

  
Someone spits out a cruel laugh "what rock have you been hidden under girl?" A man a few people behind her says, rolling his eyes "they-" he points a groomed finger "are deathknights" deathknights? "What are they?" Asch responds, looking at the man for answers "the Lich kings dread riders, since been freed from the grasp of slavery." Guards now shush the crowd, waving them on their way. Asch quickly scurries back to the markets, the image of the mighty horses still present in her minds eye.

What she saw, the riders, these Deathknights, they looked unbothered by the crowds of angry elves. Asch could hear people whispering, some talking loudly about the new arrivals. She heard from passers that they were elves seeking clemency from Lor'themar. Asch frowns in thought, listening to all the gossip around the markets. Wondering what kind of deal those demons could be cutting.

  
"Demons..." Asch musing over an apple, then it struck her "no it couldn't-" Asch whips around, looking back to where elves now gathered to clean the scorch marks "Alterius!" People around her scowl, shifting away and hurrying "no- no he's dead!" She insists, clutching the fruit "dead and gone."

 

Alterius and his unwilling companions bring interest from people as they dismount in the royal courtyards, they were men he never knew, but became acquainted with during the uprising. They travelled through Northrend to the unwelcoming embrace of Slivermoon, once his home.

"So that wife of yours-" Devon Wingbloom knew of his plight, they all knew each other. In some ways Alterius considered them friends, at least as much as he could. Devon along with Tlyon Crimsonheart were the only other elves wishing to return to Slivermoon that he knew of the five, others that were made into Deathknights, but stayed to fight under the ebonblade.

"She here?" Devon himself was a father of three girls, all grown and married. His wife was in Undercity, a enchanting teacher, once his papers were signed he could go there and see them all.

"Yes" was all Alterius hisses out, frowning deeply at the bare wall. Alterius told Devon of his wife, young and beautiful Devon called her when shown the hidden drawing he still kept of her. Since he drew the picture her hair had grown out.

Alterius mentioned nothing of last night when he slipped into their house, stood in their bedroom, was called a demon by his wife.

Lor'themar's guard ushered them inside, wary of their strange hue and frosting faces. The Regent lord was properly prepared and did not look any bit shocked by the dead that walked into his private solar.

"What is your purpose?" Lor'themar asks formally, Alterius was sure he knew the reason by now, but for such delicate things as this, it needed to be said clearly "to have citizenship returned so we may serve the Horde, as before" Lor'themar regards Alterius as he speaks, the slight echo in his voice did not betray the baritone Lor'themar so clearly remembered.

"Lieutenant Sunsorrow?" He questions, a twitch of a smile ghosting his lips "yes-" he bows "regent lord" Alterius had few, kind and witty conversations with Lor'themar, Alterius was slightly surprised he remembered him.

Lor'themar frowns, clicking his tongue "I'm sorry this is the fate to befall you" Alterius shrugs indignantly "not one I'd have chosen, but here we are" Lor'themar nods "yes here we are. Now..."

  
Asch was alone, much like always. She ignores people as she walks passed, where she was going, Asch was not sure. But she walked- walked around the perfect bushes and pavement. A thing she often did when conflicted. A vision- a dream or otherwise of her husband. Eyes a blue as ice, rumoured to be the colour of the Deathknights that arrived in their city. Was it a dream or was it real? Asch wasn't sure what to think. The facts were there, gossiped behind hands but she saw five riders, five elves people said were counselling with Lor'themar. Everyone believed it was a trick, said no one could escape the Lich king. That they would ruin Silvermoon and kill their regent lord, rape their women and kill children as they saw fit.

Asch didn't believe five men could do so much before being stopped, but then, she wondered if they could be killled at all. Were they undead or immortal? Like in the stories the people weaved the day their arrived. Asch didn't believe anything she heard, but pondered over the possibilities as she roamed the wide street.

Thundering steps behind her caused a halt, terrified she pushed back into the bush, gripping thorns with her soft hands, cutting them deeply. The dreadsteed reared to a stop, a ghostly bellow reputed from the creature and started Asch's heart.

Atop the horse was the shadow, the demon claiming to be her husband. The elf, pale as death shushed the horse, slapping it with a wide hand to calm it. Asch's chest heaves, panting loudly as he dismounts; the horse is stiff, waiting without making a move, not even breathing.

"Asch" the voice from the night brought her frightened eyes up from the beast, again the demon was there, looking at her "I'm sorry if I scared you-" his hands go to grab her, Asch releases the thorns, bloody hands holds up to defend herself from him "you're hurt" concern crept in the dreadful echo of his voice. Asch trips into the pavement, falling on her backside.

People peaked at them, watching since the horse made a racket. Asch notices now all the eyes watching them.

"Get away!" She screeches, the demon persists "Asch it's me-" Asch scrambled back, "stop- some one help!" Alterius curses "it's me Asch!" His hands shove into his chest in gesture, a pained look crossing his ghostly features. Frost painted the ground where he stood.

Guards poised beyond them, gripping swords and shields at ready, the demons hands go up, attempting to show no threat to them "Asch please- it's Alterius!" Guards rear up "what is the meaning of this! Get away from her Deathknight" Alterius bares his teeth, hating how he spat the word "this is my wife! I was just trying..." he looks back at her, a hopeless look dawns his features "it's me... me! Asch" once more he tries.

"My husbands dead!" She yells, pushing further away into the pavement, her dress scrapping into the loose rocks "you can't be... he can't be my husband!" Alterius looks between the guards, the people.

"It is me! Look!" Alterius pulls the drawing out, letting it fall open, showing her first. The guards look confused, tilting over to see the parchment.

Asch struggles to breath as she looks at the paper, seeing herself, remembering when she posed for that. The day before he left he asked her to sit so he could sketch her, to have her with him while up in Northrend.

"Until dusk" Alterius cries, Asch flintches to life "and dawn.... our vows-" Asch balls her hands, dirt and blood cump in her throbbing hands "Alterius? Is... it's not possible" Alterius kneels, extending his hand to her, "it's me, my stars" a smile crosses his pale face, Asch's lip quivers "my sun" she gasps, pushing forward.

  
Alterius meets her half way, embracing her fir the first time in ages "you died" her voice was wet with emotion, tears fall into his neck, Alterius gathers her in a protective embrace "I'm here" Asch cries loudly, babbling out sentences surely no one can understand, she doesn't care about all the people watching the display and the guards gathered around them.

His voice was so unfamiliar, so callous and dark, only hints of the original deep and calming sound comes from the pale pinkish lips.

What came after was awkward, not all the people or the guards, but the next. Alterius helps Asch into his horse, it was cold and unyielding, as was her dead husband as he climbs up behind her, caging her from the sides with his arms. The horse was steady, it was as if it was gliding instead of the thundering passed the pavilions, scorch marks left in its wake. Asch was not bumped or jostled by its racing, quicker then anything she rode before. The speed of the horse was unnatural like it's owner, too quick did they make it to the estate.

Alterius dismounts, helping her down like a gentlemen. It was strange, being back home with him right beside her, watchig him hold himself with the same grace as he possessed when alive.

Alterius walks through the house he once knew, looking at everything Asch had changed, it wasn't much really, just a few tables and furniture pieces. The house was new when they bought it, a grant was given to him and they used it to afford a place such as this, Alterius assumes she was able to keep it because the state supports widows of soldiers. Alterius was a Lieutenant, so it was all easily affordable.

The colours were no longer white, the sheer fabric was pinks and greens, some blues and reds. Friends long before decorated the house to be a honeymoon suite, since he couldn't take her on a trip because of the war. Alterius wanders toward the bedroom, their bedroom.

Here he remembered rose petals all over the room, vials of oils and perverted gifts their friends had left for the virgin couple to discover. Now it was less formal and sexual, a loved space. Alterius was sent away before they could finish their honeymoon.

  
Few things beside the bed were in this room, a table covered in clothing, a closet half opened revealing many neatly packed things, a carpet was put in Alterius had never seen before and the curtains were jaded. Asch changed the sheets from the wedding white to a nice baby blue, it then occurred to him that Asch might have changed the sheets many times. It had been a very long time since he saw their home.

What he remembered was a home made into a impromptu get away, the kitchen was petaled with roses and stocked with silly food that was more sexual then filling, now it was set to purpose. Alterius felt silly and horrible at the same time. They were young and inexperienced, Asch was a new wife, still learning how to be one, Alterius was a military man that rose to his stature.

Men poked fun at him, he remembers, the day they shipped out his new wife came, kissing him goodbye and wishing him safe. They goaded him, asking all kinds of things, like how it felt to be married or how good it was. Alterius wouldn't dare tell them anything shameful, but did divulge how satisfied he seemed to make her.

One older elf had reminisced about his wife, telling him how excited she was to learn how to be a good wife, Asch was much the same. Mostly she was interested in cooking, they all called him lucky.

Alterius didn't feel lucky then, certainly didn't now. It ate away that she was alone, learning to care for a house and do jobs meant for men, for him.

Asch hovers by him as he looks around the house, twisting her hair, not knowing what to do with her fingers.

Alterius turns, reguarding her again with a new light in his eyes "you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Asch is struck by his words, head shaking as her brow furrows, where did that one from?

Alterius answers without a prompt.

"I never got to tell you, before I left. I wanted too." He tisks softly "but I didn't want the soldiers to make fun of me." Asch couldn't think of anything to say as he walks toward her. Awkwardness settled again, Asch wasn't sure what to do. What was she suppose to do?

"We should sleep" she blurts. Regret sets in soon after, Alterius backs a little, a stranger in his own home. "It's late." Asch tells him. Quickly, without thinking Asch opens her palm. Alterius takes her hand, letting her lead.

Asch licks her lips, unsure of what to do now that they've arrived. "You... sleep don't you?" Stupid, as soon as she said it she felt stupid. Alterius was merciful and simply says: "yes." Armour and layers were equally discarded, the sides of the room were harshly divided.  
Asch climbs into bed, beckoning him to follow. It had been a long time since someone else had been in the bed with her.

Slight relief washes over Alterius as he gets into bed, his side was hard, unused. As if he thought Asch would be unfaithful.

Asch surprisingly cuddles toward him, bringing her hands to wrap around his middle, like he remembered.

Being with her husband was strange, strange because Asch did not know how to be with him. Now it was stranger then before, his new appearance. Asch found he ate, slept and acted like any blood elf. Word of the deathknight and his wife spread through the districts. Alterius was gawked at, distrust and hatred ran rampet among the people.

  
Some even curse him on the streets, only trying to accompany his wife on a journey to the markets. Now it was mandatory, Alterius had to stay with his wife because of the death threats. They said horrible things.

  
"Disgusting- fucking a corpse" she heard one say, "diseased ridden scourge" Asch held her head high as she was always told and stood with her husband as they went down the bazaar.

  
Asch hurried them, buying what she needed and made sure to duck out of sight until they got him. Alterius was quiet, he seemed upset. Asch knew why.

"Asch..." his warped voice brought her attention, looking at his struck face. "Do you... believe them? What they say?" Asch gaps at him, eyes wide. "Of course not! Pure my husband... you aren't really dead-" he was, but he was nothing like Sylvanas or her forsaken. He was frozen in place, a perfect image of what he once was. Alterius was slow to react, slow todo anything in the moment. But he reached for her. Asch gladly cradled him, wrapping together like a pair of vines.

"I miss you..." his fingers clutch and dig into her back, as if trying to desperately hold onto her. "You don't have to anymore," she whispers quelling his fears. Alterius thought she would fly away, like the beautiful dove his wife was. Thought she would escape his reach and forget about him.

His lips ghosted over her own, the cold breath made her shiver. "Can... can I?" Asch remembered his kisses tasted like honey and love. "Yes..." he carefully pressed his soft, cold lips to hers. Like the first time, but worse. He was scared. Alterius tasted new, like frozen dew drops. Asch clutches his shirt, nervous now herself. Alterius deepens the kiss, happy for the contact. Then pulls away, huffing lightly. "I... sorry." He mutters, embarrassed. Asch only remembers him as eager and wanting to please.

Asch smiles fondly, fixing a stray clump of hair in place. It reminded her of their wedding. They were both eager virgins. Now Alterius was eager for a whole new reason. Asch was too. "It's okay," she promises. "You're just like I remember." Asch smiles at his shock. "A little cold, but still you." Alterius looked as though she gave him the greatest gift. Asch hums presently, nuzzling his clean shaven jaw. "Come on, lets go to our room." Alterius was very happy to do so.


	36. Zephyrius dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male nightelf/female nightelf. 
> 
> Pronounced  
> Zeph-fairy-us

In a culture such as his, Zephyrius found sex and companionship in every vestibule. Finding a mate however was _escaping_. Zephyrius was of the highest blooded nobles, only the best genes were permitted to wed and breed with his own. This was the Shadowdawn way. Family and legacy meant _everything_. It was an absolute. Zeph had atrociously fine taste, anything else was unacceptable.

His skin was dark ashen purple, a very royal shade. His hair was a slick navy blue, almost black. His eyes were dewy orange and his nose was pointed. He was incredibly handsome. His ears were long and covered in chains. He was a Druid as his right.

His father and mother stood arm and arm to his side, looking passed him and the many newborns laid sleeping in their beds. Zeph was to be betroth. Zeph was uninterested in the babies, his father would chose and his mother would acquire the families favor. Thus far he decided upon pink, pale and purple baby girls. Zeph waited for them at the entrance. Another child caught his fathers eyes.

"Unique..." he mutters, long fingernail touching the sleeping babe. "Darling what do you think?" His mother peers over, looking down her nose at the child. His mother studies her critically. "Her coloring is nice. It is hard to say much else." How could they it was a baby. "Weathergold. That is a fine estate." His father muses. All the infants here were of fine estates. In fact, they were not the only house looking for matches. All along the rows elves were picking and poking at newly born infants. "Talk to the mother. We will arrange a deal."

  
It only took three days to square away the details. The girl was named Asch, she would grow under her mothers tutelage until she bled. Zeph continued to be unconcerned, he only spared a glance at the mother. She was tired and still puffy, but the woman was breathtaking, light skinned and soft eyed. She only spoke when spoken too and dared not look anyone in the eyes. At least his bride would be taught properly. Zephyrius shook Lord Weathergold's hand before departing.

  
The years dragged on and the only one counting them was his mother. His brides sixteenth birthday had rolled around and Zeph expectantly sent a gift, a fine silk dress. His mother has kept relations with Lady Weathergold. _Any day now,_ she said in letters.

That day came with a gift of spoiled sheets. Zeph stared at the bloomed stain on the white silk, raising a brow as his mother excitedly clapped, reading aloud the note sent along. _"I hope you enjoy this gift as we had."_ She hums, "the planning may finally be put into place." Even the date was already set. Zeph was to meet his bride in two days.

 

  
Asch cried when she awoke to the stain, her mother assumed it was the pain of her stomach cramping from her time. _It was not._

Asch's mother set aside everything that day to dress her for his arrival. Her hair was pinned in intricate patterns and woven with roses and daisies. Her mother said he was a highly respected Druid and they would acknowledge such, doing so they put leaves and vines in every strand of her hair. It looked strange when they finished and Asch felt like a grape vine, they kept her face clean of any make up and had her only dress in white. The gown was very concealing, the neck was high and no bare skin showed beyond her wrists, Asch was also given flat clean shoes.

"There!" Her mother said, stepping back toward the servants helping, "he will be very pleased with you!" The arrangement would only be complete if he agreed, Asch wanted so badly for him to find fault. Even if it meant her being beaten, it would be far better then to be married to a stranger. The night was dragging on and Asch felt the weight of all the flowers straining her neck. "Ah! I see them! They're here!" Asch held her back tears.

  
The estate was much smaller than his own, but Zeph didn't judge them to harshly. The Weathergold's were just as wealthy as his own. They chose to live here because this was their ancestral home. Beyond the gates stood both the Lady Weathergold and Lord. Zeph could not see his betrothed. Zeph willed his black saber cat to halt, easily sliding off with grace.

Lady Weathergold bows in respect and waits for her husband to speak for them. "Elune-adore Sir Shadowdawn." Zeph was now lord of his house, so his father was addressed as such. "Elune-adore Lord Weathergold." Zeph inclined his head toward the other couple, "shall we?"

They head inside.

Zeph remembered little of his bride. Although she was an infant it didn't surprise him. As they walked into the hall, the Weathergold's took them to their gardens. Zeph found it very peaceful here, but of course he would. It was a very fine trick they pulled, it also made him wonder if they were distracting him from something.

"Asch!" Lord Weathergold called, commanding his daughter forward. Zeph watches the overhang of vines part as they move into the seated area. His bride was awaiting him there at the entrance, standing with her hands folded and head down.

"Ah! She grew up so nicely," Zeph's father comments, his mother hummed in agreement. Zeph idly ignored their meaningless chatting and sauntered forward, for a moment no one noticed and than all at once it became quiet as a grave.

"Look at me girl." Zeph commanded, at first the girl didn't know what to do, but Zeph was patient. Asch swallows her tears, her betroths voice was shockingly deep. Asch tilts her slim neck up, blinking at the man that was to be her husband. He was incredibly handsome, his face was stern and his jaw was almost too perfect. Everything about him screamed _order_ and _reserve_. Asch felt the weight of his eyes and the heavy silence baring down on her.

  
Zeph watches her, she had become more beautiful then her mother for certain. The wide doe eyes watch him as he cups her jaw, inspecting her. Thus far he found no faults. Zeph pulls one flower from her hair, watches as the pale strands become loose. Her mother gasps lightly, obviously appalled. It was very inappropriate for ladies to have their hair loose in public. Still, Zeph pulls until most of the flowers are gone and her hair hangs beautifully around her face.

Stepping one pace back he regards her, rose in hand twisting between his long fingers. Asch's eyes dart to him and the rose, Zeph smirks as he manipulates the rose in growing longer and turning the petals from red to yellow, the shade of his new brides eyes.

Zeph angles the new flowers to her, beckoning her to take it. Their hands brush as she hastily plucks it from his fingers.

"Yes," he says turning his face to speak to the others, "she will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED   
> Aug 1/18


	37. Zephyrius dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night elf male/night elf female.
> 
> Pronounced  
> Zeph-Fariy-Us

Zeph didn't hate his sisters, but he didn't like them much either.

Weiss, Fey, Temperance and Stella. They were all younger than he and almost all Watchers. Although, they did look beautiful. Since it was a ceremony involving a Druid everything was covered in flowers, vines and moss.

  
All four of his sisters were dressed in pink and showered in yellow flowers. Zeph was amused by their pains. Weiss, the second oldest of the five was the most vocal about the dresses. "Will you be silent?" Zeph was rubbing his temple. His siblings insisted to be with him, in his dressing room. Stella adored dresses and was quiet, sweetly brading vines that she snatched from the overhang on the roof.

  
Zeph reached over, pushing the loose lock of hair behind her pink ear. Stella turns as his finger caress her soft cheek. "Shaha lor'ma, brother." Zeph smiles softly, Stella was still a child, not yet twelve years old.

"Mhm," he hums, Stella puts down her braded vines. "Brother, what does she look like? Is she beautiful?" Zeph grunts, moving himself to face his little sister, "come little star, and I will tell you," Stella hops into his lap, excited like all little girls should be.

  
Zeph indulged his littlest sister since she was a baby, telling her stories of forest nymphs and faries. The sense of wonder was lost on him, but he wouldn't allow it to disappear in his beautiful little sister. Unlike he and his other sisters, Stella was pink where they were all purple. Her hair was mossy green while her sisters had blues and black hues. Stella was by far his favourite.

"She has very long white hair," Zeph pulls a flower off his sisters head, it amused her greatly to see the flower change and colour. Stella watches with wonder as he turns it from red to white. "Her eyes are sunny yellow," the flower turns yellow, "and she is as pale as mother moon." This time he turns the rose to a gorgeous silver, shining in the lamp light. Stella claps, ecstatic as he places the rose back, nearly tucking it away into the windings of her intricate hair style.

"Will you have babies? I like babies! I want to be an aunt!" Zeph tensed a little. "Yes little star, many I hope." It wasn't a lie. He was suppose to have children, it was his duty too do so for his family. Zeph wanted children, pretty baby girls and proud handsome boys. "I can't wait to see the new Lady Shadowdawn, what about you old man, are you excited to see your child bride?" Weiss was snapping like a crocodile, festering like an open wound.

"Enough, don't be rude." Temperance hisses, Zeph stares flatly, "what? He's fifty years older than her." Weiss was always a snippy girl, angry about many things, but never having a reason for it. She was privileged to be this way. Zeph never thought it was a good excuse, but her hot blooded fury kept her alive.

Still, she was his sister. "Yes. Weiss, I am. And I am much older then you. Duty is duty. You yourself are lucky father didn't give you away like a broodmare." This insulted Weiss greatly, and it showed. "This girl is to be my wife. The lady of the house. She had no choice in the matter and you were too close to having the same fate. Don't insult her." Weiss seemed properly chastised. As per usual.

Zeph was very clever. Far more clever then his sisters. Weiss was just angry and always tried to argue with him. She got mad when he scolded her like their father, but she was troublesome.

It was mainly why she called him old man.

Fey stayed quiet, off to the side, out of the four sisters, Fey and Temperance were the sweetest and the most quiet. Fey adored her brother and spoke to him often. Zeph made it a priority to be involved with all his sisters. Make time and learn about their days.  
Fey was always quiet, even her laughter was light and sweet. She loved being a watcher but wasn't very outspoken.

Temperance was defensive, she was always throwing herself in Weiss and Zeph's arguments.

  
"Come, it's time."

  
Asch sunk in her chair, the dress was made of soft silk, leaves and sheer net made up the train. It had a high neck, also made of leaf designs. Her hair was again up in a bun full of flowers. Her father opened the door and it was time.

  
Zeph stood, his robes were thick and the massive shoulderguards almost made him slump. Zephyrius wouldn't dare. He stood tall, his back protested from the weight, but he stood tall. The crown on his head felt scratchy, it too was made of leaves and stif sticks.

The isle opened up, his bride came through and the slow strums played. Zeph inhaled, puffing his chest. Asch's hand rests stiffly on her fathers arm. Until they got to him, then it was pressed into his own hand. She was shaking and her hands were slightly sweaty, but he understood.

"Who takes this woman?"

"I do. Zephyrius Shadowdawn."

  
Zephyrius was tall, almost imposingly so. He didn't smile at her. It was like he had no emotion. Asch almost shrivelled under the weight of his stare. "I do." His voice was so deep.

"And do you take Zephyrius Shadowdawn, to be your husband, your guardian and life partner?"

"I... I do!" She blurted the last part out by accident. People watching thought she was just being eager by the sudden burst and loudness, they cooed and awed, thinking she was excited rather then nervous and terrified. They turn, Zeph making them do so.

"You my now kiss your bride."

Asch tilts her head up. Zephyrius meets her lips. His lips were very soft. His hands held her waist, weightful. He held her very firm. Asch trembles, her hands reach for something, they claw into his robes, too nervous for anything else.

He was so warm, all too soon he parted. Zeph loosened, his hand pressed into her back.

Xxx

Zephyrius scowls at his father, glancing over at his new wife, watching her sit. "You will not do that too her. I will not allow it." His father frowns back at him. "It's tradition boy!" Zeph hated when his father demeaned him as if he as a child. "She's a child! Barely of age and you want strange drunk men to strip her for some tradition?!" This tradition was barbaric. Men would call for the bedding, have the fun of stripping the bride naked and giving her to the husband. And too who it mattered would watch to make sure of consummation. That was unacceptable to Zephyrius.

"She's already terrified. I won't allow it."

  
His father made a face, he conceded, but he had a look about him. One Zeph knew meant it wasn't over.

  
Still, he swept away, thundering toward his wife. She was staring at her lap. "Have you eaten enough?" Asch looks up at him. "Y-yes I have, thank you." She was too polite. Zephyrius appreciated order and reserve, but he also had four sisters with all different and bazar personalities. Zephyrius was suppose to share his life with her for the rest of... forever. He wanted to see something more then a timid girl.

"The bedding!" His father's deep voice reverts off all the walls and, seconds after all the male guests voices as well. Asch flinches badly, panting out worried noises of fright. Zeph growled in anger, "come here- behind me." Asch sucked in a shaky breath, eyes pouring tears. "There will be no bedding!" His voice, it was so loud, so angry. His hand was holding her, pressing into her hip. His thumb was pressing so hard, but it didn't hurt.

"No one will not touch her." The fury Zephyrius had in his face was mighty and consuming.

"Come now boy, it's her tradition!" Zephyrius knew many of these men now pawing at his table. They were all heads of noble families. "Brother..." Weiss was the one to get his attention, she was angry but also looked very worried. "Ill stay with her." Zeph fumes "no I won't allow this!" He quietly snarls, Weiss glares at him, about to speak but she was interrupted.

"Give her here, don't make us wait boy." His father gave him a knowing look, one that said he wasn't going to allow any more of this. Zeph let go and glared at his father as Asch was yanked from behind him. Weiss was hot on their heels as they lead his wife into the canopy behind the dinning tables.

Weiss watches as the terrified girl is poked and groped out of her wedding dress. The watcher in her elf hatred for this ceremony, but didn't dare speak against it. It didn't take them very long to strip her down into nothing but the thin silky scrape of cloth Zephyrius was only suppose to see. Weiss hisses, smacking their hands away. "You've done your purpose, leave the girl alone." Some groaned at her annoyed, some didn't listen. To those that thought it wise, she hit very hard.

"We're just having our fun," one noble griped. Weiss gave a cruel, almost twisted smile. "And you've had it. Her purity is for my brother only- now leave!" Weiss was a shrill woman, demanding and beautiful. Two things that men found both annoying and hard to ignore. Weiss watches them go, grumbling about unfairness. It was all disgusting. "T-thank you s-so much" the poor girl behind her hiccuped. Weiss reguards her. She was crying, her hair falling in waves of white. All the flowers crumpled at her feet. Weiss felt terrible for arguing with her brother.

  
This poor girl could have been her once. Weiss swallows, giving her best smile. "Here let me help-" there wasn't much they could do. The wedding dress was long gone with her father, taken away somewhere. Weiss helped untangle he hair a little, getting the knots out best she could with her fingers. "Come lets get you into the bed..." the wedding bed was massive. All the sheets were white and soft. Weiss pulled off all the unnecessary pillows and drew back the heavy comforter before reguarding her brothers wife, now curled up in the middle of the bed. She looked small, although given the size Weiss imagines anyone looked small in that bed.

"He will be kind," Weiss promises, her brother had a gentle heart. He liked to hide it behind his nature. "I have to leave now. It'll be alright. No one can get inside- I will make sure." Asch nods quietly, letting her go. Weiss felt awful, a pit in her stomach.

  
Zephyrius was very angry, stif as girls giggled about him, removing his robes and crown. They touched his arms, squeezing the muscles as they tittered. Zeph just wanted this to end. They pulled his heavy robe away, leaving him only in pants. The girls weren't permitted to remove those however and for upset at how quickly it ended. Zephyrius was grateful and unconcerned as he pushed passed them into the room.

What he found didn't surprise him. His poor little wife was huddle in the middle of their bed, wiping tears away with the heel of her hand. Sniffling softly. "Are you alright?" Of course she wasn't, but Zeph didn't know what else to say. It got her attention, she tried to smile at him, "y-yes.. your sister was very k-kind." Relief filled him. Weiss would always argue and fight with him, but came through when he needed it most.

"I'm so sorry this was done to you." And he was, Zephyrius was furious and he would be discussing tonight at length with his father. Zephyrius never understood the need to shame the bride like this. "It's.. alright, it's not your fault." His duty was to protect her.

The door opened again behind Zeph, another elf, only slightly shorter then Zephyrius bowed deeply. Asch was puzzled, staring at the other. They were suppose to ignore him, but the mortification upon her face made the guest speak up. "I am here to assure consummation." Zeph nodded once, acknowledging him before striding forward. "He will only stay until he is sure we are joined," Zephyrius knew that it didn't help.

  
Pushing his personal feelings aside, Zeph steeled himself. He would what was needed and nothing more. Asch yelps as he pulls her under him, hiking up the little dress. Zephyrius took a moment to admire his wife before parting her legs. He allowed her to keep the dress pooled at her belly, but Zephyrius removed his pants completely, unashamed of his own nudity. "It will hurt," he says, gracing her with a moment to compose herself before moving forward. Asch cried out as his forced forward. Zephyrius did everything he could to ignore her until he heard the door close.

  
Then showered her face in apologetic kisses, pecking away her salty tears. Asch whimpered, miserable. "I'm sorry," he whispers, removing himself. The blood dotted the silk sheets, smeared all along his dark coloured cock. Asch lays there in tears, snivelling. Zephyrius felt wretched. He was about to turn away let her hate him as a hand came to stop him. Below him, Asch swallows her tears, rubbing them away with her other hand "please..." she whispers, "come b-back." Zephyrius was astonished and showed it upon his face, "what?!" He doesn't know what else to say, "why?"

  
"It's my duty as your w-wife to give you children," she says it as though it was and easy thing to do. Her soft hand caresses his face, pulling him to her. Their foreheads rest together can Zephyrius only stare, "please" she whispers again, "you are my husband."

Zephyrius frowns against her, feeling his skin bunch along her forehead, "you... you want this?" Asch nods against him.

Asch was terrified of him, even now. What she was more scared of was her father. Zephyrius was handsome and showed her kindness, if not for her intervening he would have turned away and left her alone. But they couldn't do that. Both knew it was important to have children. They were now sharing their lives. Asch didn't want to be terrified of her husband forever. It seemed to Asch Zephyrius didn't either.

"I will be more gentle," he says to her. Asch shakes her head, "you don't have too. It doesn't hurt now." She was lying. It was throbbing like an opened wound. He looks suspicious of her. This time, Zephyrius goes slow, careful. Asch gasps, the ache increases, Asch digs her body into the pillows, whining out as Zephyrius fills her. Zephyrius mouths at her neck, biting the flesh. "Shh," he mutters around her throat. Asch bites a cry, taking comfort him his strong hands on the back of her thighs. Zephyrius easily fit inside the passage easier by blood.

Zephyrius likes the way her hands cling to him. The soft noises swim in his ears. "Zeph..." she gasps. For the first time his name was spoken from her lips. Zephyrius kisses harder, pushes his hips harder. The pain melted into pleasures and his name was sung into the beds canopy.

  
The morning brought Zephyrius' rage. It was blistering and destroyed everything in its wake. The first he turned it on was his father. The wave of absolute fury was astonishing. A bear raged, so would Zephyrius. "You dared after I told you! What do you think this is? A game? Was she your fun? That's my wife you fucking fool!" Zephyrius was lord of his house, his father held no power.

"It's tradition boy! All girls go through it-" "and my sisters? Would you allow that? Allow them to be touched by drunks?" This awoke something alive in his father. "They are my daughters-" "and that was my wife. I am yet your only son and you let them befoul the lady of our house. She will carry my heirs. And the future of this house and you fuckinf encouraged that disgusting-" Zephyrius hisses out, so enraged he can't think.

"I'm taking her to my home. And I will not see her disgraced again."


	38. Kil'jaeden dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kil’Jaeden/original female Draenei

Asch watches him pace with a mix of pity and anger.

Kil'jaeden had her chained to the floor, locked at each limb. Her clothes were in tatters, almost falling to pieces.

Asch's own misfortune stares her right in the face, but all she managed to say was, _"how could you?"_ As if he'd have an explanation for all the horrors. He whips around, the foul green of his smouldering eyes burning boldly at her in wide fury. "I did what was necessary!" His voice was befouled. Awful in it's own hellish way. Gravel scrapped across wet rock. Asch forgot what he used to sound like. "You had a choice, you could have fled, but you forsake your own people instead... your own wife-" Asch broke off in a sob, her whisper almost silent to any ear. Kil'jaeden heard her and raged.

"You believe yourself so high and mighty- you're all fools if you believe Sargeras will fall to your light!" Asch narrows her eyes.

  
_"You have._ " Kil'jaeden lurches forward, stomping his massive hooves into the rocky ground and advancing himself so close to her face, Asch can taste the fel consuming him. The burning scar upon his face leaked tainted blood. Kil'jaeden's wings flapped, exposing the shreds and broken bones that was left. The champions had won, leaving Kil'jaeden to lick his wounds in the bellows of some dank hell, where he held his wife captive.

Argus, their poor home world hung meekly above them, burning and dripping. Looking as though it was due to fall right out of the sky. Asch had fled from that accursed place many years ago, but Illidan saw fit to gut the space between their worlds. Seeing it now, looking at it burn freshly. It hurt more then the day she watched it explode with demons and war. So many died. So many wept as they clung to the glass, begging for their people.

Velen was on his knees that day, crying silent tears as their beautiful home was ravaged and raped. Asch remembers clinging to him, sobbing.

Even now the gash was still fresh, renewed not only by Illidan, but by her _husband_ as well. His illusion had worn away, he was no longer a massively tall Eredar, but one who was only a head taller then his wife. As Asch remembers him being. His blood dotted the floor as he stares her down, snarling foully.

"You are a fool." He tells her once again. Asch felt deeply hurt by him, remembering how they used to be. "Why am I here?" She demands, instead of thinking of the past. It was better where it was, out of her mind and best left forgotten. "To amuse me," his grin was sickly, "don't you remember? You used to be very good at it." Asch frowns, eyes widening as his voice grew taunting.

  
"Don't tell me you forgot already?" He mocks, taking a claw and running it along her face. Asch did all she could to push away, but he followed her every move like he knew what she'd do before she did. "You use to wake me up at insufferable hours, _begging_ me." Asch swallows a lump, jaw tightening harshly as his black nail curved around her chin. "You were a wanton little whore. Tell me- who do you spread your legs for now?" His smirk was wide and unforgiving. Asch had never once let herself be touched. Not as though many were interested. The wife of the _Deceiver._ The _Defiled._ Asch let a tear slip down her cheek and he laughs.

"You weep for him? Such wasted tears. He will not see them when I am finished." Asch trembles, shaking her head as much as he allows. "Stop it!" Kil'jaeden laughs again, a cruel sounding noise. "Do you give him what you did me?" His claw cuts the scraps away, exposing her beaten and bruised flesh to his feasting eyes. "When I find him, I'll let him watch. Show him all the things I did to you." Despite his wounds, Kil'jaeden pushes her down, forcing her legs open, "make him see how good you take my cock and then, I will kill him." Asch can only cry into the stone floor as he has his way.

Asch remembers those nights passed. Kil'jaeden always liked too indulge her. Only because he knew just how much she wanted to make a family. Asch always spoke about a little boy, with his skin and dusty silver hair or a baby girl with adorable pig tails with her white hair.

Kil'jaeden once wanted many children. Now Asch wondered what he wanted. In his wake was destruction.

Kil'jaeden pushed her back, forcing her down while his other hand curled up her inner thigh, making her hips raise to his groin. His beard brushed her neck, the tentacles curling dangerous tight. "Say my name- like you used too," the last part was hissed angrily. Asch cried loudly, quivering _"say it,"_ he demands, squeezing her.

"Jay...!" She gasps, Kil'jaeden hums pleasantly. "Good girl."

  
Asch's hands were bound tightly but the rest of her limbs were free. The room was bathed in darkness and it was almost like it used to be. Kil'jaeden laid on his side, his broken wings faced her. Asch could almost see them. Crippled beyond repair. Demon magic would fix them, somehow.

  
_Xxx_

Kil'jaeden slams the door, turning his attention to her immediately. "You..." he starts, tapering off as he approaches. It's as though he doesn't know what to say. Kil'jaeden hesitates, watching her and choosing his words carefully. "My spies cannot find your paramour." Asch stares at him, "of course not," she barks, "there isn't one!" Kil'jaeden looks oddly baffled by this, both angry and happy somehow.

"You never found another lover?" Asch scowls at him, almost forgetting her situation as a whole. As if it was them, back home in their beautiful villa arguing like they used too. This time it wouldn't end in sex and laughing. "No!"

"Why?!" He snarls insidiously, looking borderline confused. Asch knew that look, remembered it on his old face. Kil'jaeden used to pout when he was confused, his thick brows would dip just enough that he had a subtle frown, his lip juts just so that it almost looks adorable. Now it was jaded by demonic features, but Asch could still see it.

Why had Asch not remarried? Found another man? She was scared. Velen offered her annulment, but she said no. Because?

"Our people don't believe in divorce." That was true, while it was allowed, most times it wasn't needed. Eredar believed in soulmates, if you were chosen, they were your mate.

Kil'jaeden, for better or worse was Asch's chosen. Even despite the fact that _he_ didn't choose her.

Kil'jaeden snorted, laughing at her. "Oh, I see how sweet." His voice was taunting, full of laughter. "My wife believes I can change, don't you?" His dark rumbling laughter reverts off the cave. "You stayed married to me all these years because you still love me..." his wings clapped grossly loud. Asch doesn't say anything. Doesn't look at him.

  
"My my. What an interesting development," he moved like a snake, snaring her ankle and yanking her forward. Asch yelps, terrified. "How much do you still love me?" Asch shakes her head, "stop!" Kil'jaeden bites her, looming like a gargoyle. Asch cried out, "I thought you liked it when I bit you?" His teeth were wet with blood, the marks were deep in her blue skin. "You liked it when people saw you with my mark- hmm..." Kil'jaeden purrs, "interesting indeed. How would _Velen_ see you now? Broken under my heel... I think I'll give you back. Once I've finished..."

  
Xxx

Asch was handled without care, dropped nearby deliverance point. Forced to walk up the hill toward the safety of the army.

Illidan saw her first, tilting his massive head. Then he yelled after Khadgar and Velen. Velen pushed to get to her first, covering her with his own body. "Bring her clothes! I need to take her to Dalaran at once!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED Dec 21, 2017


	39. Dobera dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Draenei/Female Draenei
> 
> WARNING  
> MAJOR LEGION SPOILERS.
> 
> This is a real short chapter... oops...
> 
> PRONOUNCED 
> 
> DOUGH-BRUH

The eclipse of Argus hung like a wound, gushing with new and old emotion. The burning embers of Kil'jaeden's body float at Dobera's feet.

  
He whirled his massive body, his tail ripping at the embers. Dobera's nose was filled with burning flesh, putrid so close.

"What have you done?!"

"A means to an end." Was his only defence for this atrocity, "a means- you're fucking mad!" "Perhaps-" Dobera roars for silence, which is given. "This is unspeakable!" In his train were many Draenei, many who escaped like him from Argus. They were inconsolable, wailing and staring at their dead home. Dobera and his party were thousand and thousands older then Illidan was, but he glances at them, as matron would stare at unruly children.

"I have brought Argus so we may finally rid our world of demons." His reason was righteous, but Dobera did not care.

"Did you overlook the pain it would cause my people? No one has suffered under the legions foot longer then the Draenei!" Illidan turns, fianlly looking at him as if equal.

"I will not deny your importance. You were instrumental in Kil'jaeden's defeat. However this outweighs your pain and importance," Illidan spits his last words, Dobera couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What then, you expect me to storm my home, fight your war and retake the demon hell because you've brought me the convenience?!" Dobera aims his mace at illidan's face, snarling.

"I killed Gul'dan, I stood and suffered Kil'jaeden- they were my victories. You were just there!" Illidan returned his feral snarl with equal measure. Dobera however was not scared. "I defeated you once Betrayer. I will do it again." Dobera did not like Illidan, because Illidan held no love for any people, naive he was to think Illidan at least respected Dobera's people enough not to hurt them like this, but he has been grossly wrong.

"I've no doubt you will, Defiler's end." He used the title mockingly. As if Illidan was also calling him a betrayer. It was true. Now both Achimonde and Kil'jaeden were defeated, by Dobera's own hand. In a way, it was a betrayal. Dobera huffs, Lowering his mace, thrusting it into his belt. "You know not the grief you cause- don't care. But fine, Stromrage. I will once again walk the maw of the damned and fight your battles and kill your enemies."

Illidan laughs at him, crossing his arms "they are not your enemies?" Dobera reguards the flying embers, catches one in a gentle fist.

"No. They are my brothers."

  
Velen had always wise words, nothing he said was without purpose or meaning, Dobera envied him so. "You do not celebrate," he observes, coming to sit with Dobera. Dobera inclines his head, a half bow in respect to his high priest. "There is nothing to celebrate." Velen raises a brow, "it was a great victory. You saved Azeroth."

"At what cost?" Dobera's mutters into his ale.

"Do you miss them? Kil'jaeden and Archimonde?" Dobera felt his heart burn the day he cut down Achimonde and today it felt numb and hollow.

  
"Yes, with all my heart." Velen was a confidence, he wouldn't consider this traitorous talk or scold him for loving Legion scum.

"Draenei!" Illidan was leaning against a pillar. Staring up at the mess of a planet he summoned. Velen touches his back, allowing him leave. Dobera heaves up, scowling.

"What, elf?" Illidan snarls at his tone. "I need to know you're solid." Illidan was aksking him... Dobera curls his lip.

  
But then slumps.

  
"You hunters... all the same," Illidan quirks a brow at the now defeated tone, "you believe yourselfs martyrs that you're the only ones who've sacrificed anything."

  
"Oh? What have you-" "don't." Even though it wasn't demanding, Illidan shuts up anyway. Dobera hangs his head, sighing brokenly.

"You want to know what I've given? I've given my mother, two brothers, four sisters and my children." Dobera can remember all their faces. "How many children?" It as an honest question, so he answers.

"Three. A boy and two girls. None of them lived to see five years." It was a ruthlessly short time. Dobera was almost as old a Velen and his children hadn't even seen their fifth year. "Your wife?" Illidan asks, "she lives. As a Paladin, her name is Asch. You have met her many times. Dobera knows he doesn't remember. But it doesn't bother him.

"I'm sorry. She should not have suffered the loss of your young." It was a real apology, one Dobera could accept.

"I did not bring Argus here to bring you pain," Illidan whispers, "I brought it here to end this." Dobera shakes his head, "you have brought ruin. If we succeed it will bring the Titan down upon us. We have spat at his doorstep. Sargaras will come for us." Illidan huffs, looking pompous and proud. "We will defeat him, like his legion dogs!" Dobera hears childish naivety when he speaks.

Dobera wants to get mad, let his anger wash like a total wave until Illidan is swallows while. Instead, "I am solid, Illidan." It was the first time he used the betrayers name. "It is time to go home."


	40. Illidan dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan stormrage/original female night elf 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> some pregnancy stuff

"Who knows?" Illidan squints at his mate, staring at the bulge of fel green and yellow inside her. Asch was not even trying to hide it.

Illidan was torn between his demon and his elf. The elf side was begging him to kill it, save his mate. The demon was purring, a dark desire to see it born. "Just you," she huffs, lately Asch was puffy, poets call it glowing. Illidan calls it a gift. Her hair was shinier and her breasts were bigger. Visibly it was enjoyable but he couldn't bring himself to like it.

"Why?" Illidan recoils a little bit, "it's a demon. Do you want people to know your carrying a demon?" This argument was the same one they've had for three days now, different but always about the demon within her. "It's your baby. Our child. I'm proud!" She cradles her belly, smiling happily at him, despite her angry eyes.

 

It took nearly two hours until all of the grove, Mal and Tyrande had figured out the pregnancy. It took an hour longer then Illidan expected and he was prepared for it. The wraith of Tyrande was nothing compared to Mal's. Both were furious, both were yelling.

Saying he was careless, stupid. That this was wreckless and that he shouldn't have fathered a monster.

Illidan snapped, "shouldn't have fathered a monster?!" His bellow was loud and terrible. "It's a fetus! It's... it's a fetus-" Illidan just realized. It's just a fetus.

  
Illidan, after not explaining anything leapt away and flew to where he knew his wife was. "Asch..." he got her attention, she waddled away from her students. "I... was wrong." That was all she needed to hear. The fel inside of her was too bright to ignore. It made Illidan uncomfortable. Angry, but then he remembered Tyrande calling it a monster. His whole attitude changed on a dime whenever he remembered that.

It grew within her, she wasn't dying for it to grow so Illidan relented on that front.

  
In fact he was able to start sleeping better

 

Argus was putrid, burning and hateful. Illidan had no choice but to uproot his mate from her place, because she insisted upon coming.

Now the den and his demon hunters were covered in flowers. It wasn't unpleasant, the hunters quite literally stopped and smelt the flowers. It was a calm atmosphere. Asch was happily sitting on pillows, tending to his injured scouts when it happened.

All at once the flowers died and Asch made the faintest of sounds of pain before the most vile colored liquid gushed from between her legs.

"Asch?!" Illidan was guarding the entrance to the den when it happened, one of his hunters grabbed her before she fell to the ground. The ooze split from her and painted the dirt floor, covering an alarmingly large area. It was gooey, Illidan saw. The hunters had stepped in it, making an effort to move her. It was still leaking from her as they got her down on the furs.

"I-Illidan!" Asch was scared, confused. Illidan frantically looked, trying to find an answer in her face. Than it struck him, he looked at her swollen stomach. There was only black, no living green or bright yellow, it was blacker then a hellish void hole. Illidan moves into action, pushing the hunter out of his way. "Find the Paladin and bring him here!" He barks, fixing himself in a kneeling position, spreading her weak legs. "O-our baby?!" Asch tires to sit up, but one of his hunters knows better and holds her down by the shoulders. "Push." He commands, Asch is terrified, he can see it in her face. "It's alright," he lies, "just push!" Asch howls in pain, louder then he's ever heard before. The fel green liquid gushes on his hands, painting them almost completely. It was an absolute mess.

  
Turalyon came in a burst of light from the transport, Illidan had no time to answer the questions he obviously had, "keep her alive!" It took only moments before the grand exarch set to purpose, bathing the elf with light essence.

Illidan could feel the soft flesh as it came out of his mate, it was almost boneless, already lifeless and she struggled to produce he rest of their child's body. Illidan ripped away at a hunters cloak, making it into a make shift blanket. Already that hunter was hissing for people to disperse, intending to give privacy. Turalyon was focusing his healing to much to notice the eerie silence that fell over the few remaining hunters. Illidan felt it all too well as Asch screamed her lungs out, finally dispelling his spawn.

"Paladin!" Illidan screeches, aiming the weightless baby away from his mate in a flash of speed. Turalyon stumbles up away, going to him as he placed it on the makeshift wooden table.

"Save it!" He bellows. Turalyon gapes at the lifeless thing, his hands were shaking, Illidan shoves him toward the table, "save it." He doesn't repeat himself again. Illidan cages any sight of the table with his vast wings, willing his nerves to stay calm. He refused to look at its aura, not when he finally saw what exactly came out of his wife.

It looked just like any elf. It's ears were longer then it's cubby little arms and it's face was soft and fat. It had black hair, like he did and it had all it's fingers and toes. No claws, or deformities, not even spikes that littered his own body. It was a boy. They had a boy. It wasn't a monster, or a demon spawn. It was completely natural looking.

"It's... it's too late!" Turalyon expels, a guilt ridden. Illidan won't accept that. "Bring it back!" Illidan isn't in control, his voice is warped beyond recognition, "your light is worth damn if you cannot do something so simple!" Turalyon glares, but tries again despite Illidan.

"Illidan..." Asch is calling for him, her voice is weak and wrecked. The hunter behind her has no trouble quelling her attempts to escape. Illidan forces himself to look back. The flowing of the liquid has stemmed off, other putrid birthing messes start forming into a heavy puddle of mucus and discharge. Illidan glances once more at the table before moving to her.

"Clean this." He tells the hunter, hoisting Asch up in his arms. It smelt natural, at least what Illidan remembers, Tyrande had delivered babies before and said a bit of blood and strange colourless and oily liquid was good. Illidan cuts off the wet mess her dress had become and stuffs Asch under a few piles of furs, staving off the unusual chill Argus had. Asch could barely keep her eyes open. "Sleep," he begs, pushing her sweaty hair away. Asch trembles, grabbing his hand weakly. Illidan lets her, upset by how hard a time she was having moving his hand. Illidan helps, locking their fingers together, she was alright, she wasn't going to die, but seeing her so weak was painful.

"Please," she rasps, "is... is it o-okay?" Illidan offers a small smile, nodding curtly, "yes. Now please sleep." Illidan did not like lying, but for now he had too, she couldn't handle it right now. There was still a small hope that the paladin and his light could save their child, Illidan would only allow hope. For he did not know what kind of devastation it might bring if it didn't survive.

  
Illidan takes care of the mess between her legs, lovingly cleaning her thighs. The hunters were no where to be seen.

Then his ears caught the most gentle sound, a coo no louder then wind blowing through the air. "Illidan," it was a solid call, one that had relief and weariness. The coo sound was made again and Illidan moved, looking over the paladin's shoulder. The baby fidgeted, looking around him with big, fel smoking eyes.

"I will leave. Call me if anything is wrong." Illidan was passed paying attention to him, Illidan cupped his hands on either side of the baby, lifting it up to his chest and examining it. It looked at him with demonic eyes and wiggles his hands to try and touch Illidan.

Illidan dips his head, letting the baby caress his face. He smiles toothless at his father, happily slapping his leathery skin, it was amusing too see the joy in the babies face. Illidan strokes his fingers into the cloak, rubbing the soft parts of the babies back. He was so very small.

  
Illidan brings him to the bed, he remembers Tyrande bouncing babies to sleep so he tries, holding the baby to his chest and shaking his hand just enough to bounce him. Illidan watches him drool, wetting his skin. The baby makes little noises, the florescent eyes close, drooping as his little fists curl.

  
It was silent, the planet was eerie and cold, strange but Illidan could appreciate the quiet.


	41. Ares dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male blood elf/Male blood elf

Ares whiped blood off his sword and spat in the ground, heaving his head menacingly as he eyed the bodies. He was named after the god of death, because when he walked bodies fell. Ares walked, foot crunching bones as he stomped along.

  
"Gods boy." His commander was always astonished, "how many persons are on you?" Ares glances at his armour. Leaking with blood and even bits of flesh. "What?" He shrugs, the commander shakes his head "you've got something in your hair," Ares swipes at his head, blood was caked to the flesh, chunks of unrecognizable bits came flying off into the ground, surely it was flesh of some kind. "Disgusting. How do you stand it?" Ares was a blood elf, however he was born and bred into war and killing.

A child of Odin worthy enough of the name, Ares. As a child the way of the warrior was drilled into him. Made his flesh stone and blood burn with rage. Ares was ruthless, messy and uncaring. He would honour his foes, a swift death but he was not kind.

"Go wash that filth away boy! We dine with the regent lord!"

  
Ares had sun kissed skin, scarred and burnt in many places. The women around him swoon and giggle as they help him out of his plate. The commander insisted they be here, that he didn't know how to scrap off the bloody mess. They aren't unwelcome. Ares winks at the girls, groping them every chance they gave. It took them a while to get Ares in the tub, but finally he sat naked and covered in bubbles.

"My lord, please face me..." the girl had a soft, nervous voice. Ares looks at her with a dangerous smile, "face you? Face me-" Ares winds his wet arm around her, yanking her down into his lap. The girl cries out, splashing as the warrior laughs, kissing her neck lewdly.

The other girls laugh, excited by his lax behaviour and clamber in, getting their dresses wet. "My lord!" The girl in his lap gasps, face flushed "there now," he grins nipping her long ear, "better?" Ares was handsome, he knew this. His face as chiseled, without a fault or even scar.

His hair was black as death, though somehow you could still see the blood all along his skull, the girls lovely white wash clothes proved he had more blood on him then in him, stained completely red. "We are finished my lord," one timid girl said not meeting his eye. "Are you? Pity, I thought you'd like to stay..." he tilts a long, groomed brow. All the girls look at him as if he's silly, "we can't my lord... we are ladies in waiting-" the timid girl was interrupted by another, one who was more stern and wringing her dress loose of water. "Our lady decides who we give our virginity too."

  
The difference between savages and warriors was that warriors held an honour code. Ares inclined his head toward the other elf, understanding. "I will tempt you no longer then." The ladies smile, the one speaking to him looked rather grateful. "Come girls. We have done what is asked. My lord-" she bows, Ares watches the pretty girls scurry away, now bored.

Ares did not own painted armour, as a warrior is was disgraceful to have such a thing. Lord Lor'themar Theron didn't seem insulted by his black armour or massive swords. Dinner was interesting, Lor'themar was quite facinated with his ventures, the lord regent himself was a battle hardened archer, but what interested Ares was his work with a sword. Lor'themar spoke of close combat, Ares was interested for the first time that night.

"But enough of my tales. What does my commander have you doing these days?" Lor'themar was not a squeamish noble. Ares could speak to him of war and death and the other wouldn't even bat an eye. "Killing, mostly." He shrugs effortlessly, people around them pause, appalled. "Demons and the cultists. We made a new front on the shore." Lor'themar beams, looking happily surprised. "How fortunate. How is the new land treating you?" Ares didn't like it. It was wet in Azsuna, hot in Stormheim, Hard to breath in Highmoutain and to jungle-like in Val'sharah. Suramar was just yellow and suffocating and the shore smelt like fel fire and death.   
  
But Ares was calmed by battle so he couldn't say it was all awful. "Fair enough I suppose." Ares didn't like talking much, Lor'themar didn't make him talk a lot. It was one of the reasons he liked the regent lord. "Mhm that's good too hear." After that Lor'themar left him alone, didn't ask anymore questions, but sat and drank with him for two hours before finally saying goodnight. Ares didn't want to sleep yet, didn't feel tired.

  
Among them as company of all kinds. Company that would come home with him. Ares from his spot gets the attentions of one girl. She's confident and very pretty. She saunters over with her hips swaying, "hello handsome," her voice was like sin. Ares smiles, slow and devious. "Hello sweetheart," the girl is bold and perches herself in his lap, "you're a Lieutenant" she coos, batting her long eyelashes. "I am. What are you?" Her red lips stretch into a pleasant smile, "bought and paid for. Shall we?" Ares likes the way  
she talks, but doesn't move to accept her offer yet. "Is everyone?" Around them were many pleasure workers, something that was often at a nobles party. The girl hums with interest, "aren't I enough?" She giggles at him, playing with a clump of his long hair, "I don't mind. So long as you don't play favourites."

Ares grins at her answer, "how about him?" His cocks his head, the girl looks. "Oh, yes of crouse-" she jerks her hand, getting the others attention. This one was handsome and very lady like. His hair was groomed and his silks were sheer. "Yes my lord?" Ares adjusts the girl in his lap, pulling her tighter to his body, "have you ever had a cock in your ass?" The girl was delighted by his question and laughed very loudly at it.

The pretty boy seemed nervous to answer, "y-yes..." Ares nods "good. Come with me."

  
Ares was disturbed in the very early morning. The pretty boy draped over him was shocked awake and nervous as his commander eyed them. The girl however acted as though this was par for the course. "Deplorable you know," his commander chided, shaking his head in disapproval. "Come, its time too go."


	42. Illidan dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female nightelf.

The den was near silent as the hunters wearily came back, drifting in toward their master and examining the baby. They weren't very good at hiding it, so Illidan let them all have a good look. It was like they've never seen a baby before. Maybe it was that or the fact they've never seen a demon baby.

  
The aura was more green then yellow and he looked tainted, but outwardly he looked just like any normal baby would. The hunters were curious. He didn't allow them to touch or linger, it was already bad enough Asch was sleeping because elves need to imprint on their mothers, form a bond. Illidan let the baby sleep on her chest she. He wasn't wiggling so much. It had been maybe four hours since the birth and he was quiet for a newborn. Illidan expected crying and fussing.

But the baby just slept for the most part, only waking up to gurgle and coo. Illidan coos back, as strange as it seems to him it felt natural. It was most likely his parental urges coming to surface.

Illidan knew he would be hungry, he couldn't do anything about it but Asch was dead asleep and it was hard to wake her like that. The females in his Illidari were cooing at him, offering to assist him. The demon part of the women wanted to indorse the spawn, the other half, the elven part was attracted to him, seeing him with a baby. It was no secret just how many of his Illidari were interested in him. It got worse when he brought his mate and now with a baby? It made him delectable.

  
Illidan touches his wife, increasing the pressure as he bounced the baby against his chest. "Mhm..." she mumbles, blinking open her shiny eyes. "My love," he smiles, watching her get her barrings. Illidan rests the baby on her chest again, watching her become confused then gasp, "its- Illidan!" Illidan hums, petting the babies back, "he's okay." Asch shutters, crying, "perfect he's perfect."

"You've been asleep for some time, he may be hungry," Asch mewls, "is he?" Illidan was struck with arousal and affection as he heard her motherly voice. It made him feel strange but it felt right. Illidan banks his wings, bathing his wife and child behind their influence. The baby latches on, suckling in earnest. "How long was I asleep?" She asks, touching his soft hair. "Four hours. He was very good, very quiet." Illidan was always told he was the quiet baby out of he and Mal. It did not surprise him that his child was rather shy.

"Does he have a name?" Illidan shakes his head, "I didn't want to name him without you."

"Oh... Illidan-" Asch sounded choked up, Illidan leans forward, kissing the babies very soft hair. "Well," he says against his head, "what will his name be?" Asch rubs her cheek into his rough horn, kissing an imperfection. "I want you too name him," she tells him, head leaning into his horn.

"Edan."

It became routine to spend hours with the baby. Asch had somehow made a crib of roots beside their bed. Edan was a very pleasant baby, but that made it difficult to understand his needs.

Illidan was worried about how Argus was effecting Edan. He wanted their son off the planet along with his wife. Asch kept saying no, that their place was with Illidan and she would go no where without him. Edan was a very small baby, he was two months early and slept a lot of the time, usually preferring to fall asleep against his fathers breast then his own bed.

The hunters were very amused when he was being demanding with a baby napping against his neck.

  
Still Illidan would forgo his pride and allow the child to nestle, Asch found it endearing as he carted their baby around the den with him or up in the ship. Velen was surprised to see the baby, but happy it was safe. It was mostly fine, the baby didn't impede his progress with expelling demons, Asch knew when it was appropriate to fight with him and when Illidan wouldn't allow any arguement, this made the whole ordeal much easier. When he was busy Asch woul go back to the ship and wait for him to return safely.

Currently Asch had Edan was laying on his mother, holding a clump of her hair and examining it with interest. Illidan was searching through letters until he came upon one addressed too him in Malfurion's hand writing.

  
"Dear brother," he hisses the start, getting Asch's attention. "It has been nearly two months since you went off planet. And we've yet too meet. I was hoping to see you before your departure, if you could find the time to come see me it would be greatly appreciated. Malfurion." Illidan crumples the paper snarling. Edan looks at his father with caution, but doesn't seem afraid either. "Insufferable. Be damned-" Asch touches his wrist, he intended in throwing the sheet aside, but her soft eyes force him to a halt. "Don't you think it best to see him? There isn't much to be done tonight after all. We could go back and return in the morning?"

  
Illidan didn't want to see his brother, Asch didn't know that he had called their child a monster. Illidan couldn't imagine the little thing resting on his wife could have been a monster, he felt shame for himself thinking it could ever be anything more then a baby.

  
Edan's ears were floppy and soft and his eyes were whole but smoky fel coloured, still he was a beautiful baby, very dark like Illidan. Nothing connected him to his mother however, despite being given life by her, the baby was almost exactly like Illidan. Not even her lighter skin impacted his colouring the way Illidan expected.

"Must I?" Asch giggled at his tone, raising a brow, "it sounds important, we should." Illidabclooks at his happy baby, watching him smile at Illidan. He raises a questioning brow, Edan squeals. Illidan quirks a smile. "Fine fine, have your way."

  
The trip down took only minutes, people were shocked to see Illidan, showing it upon their faces as he passes. Asch hides their baby under wrap-knotted blankets against her chest. The only things visible were his pointed ears and soft hair. Illidan wasn't allowed to fly them there so why have to pay for a gryphon ride. Edan was sleeping and would probabsly continue to if Illidan took them to the grove, but Asch was adamant about hurting or scaring him.

  
So there he sat, Edan was pressed between his parents as the gryphon flew smoothly.

  
Malfurion was awaiting them in the entrance of the grove, Illidan walks in front with his wings out, hiding any sight of Asch and Edan. Tyrande was scowling beside her husband, glaring at him thickly as they stalked closer. "Brother!" Malfurion sounded happy to see him. Illidan nods, "you said you wanted something in your letter?" Asch pulls the leather of his wing up, ducking under it as she passed.

  
Malfurion stops, looking at the bundled baby. "Oh, it's born," he says softly, less offensive then Illidan thought he might. Asch smiles nicely, unknown to their horrible opinion. "A week passed, It's a boy and his name is Edan." Asch unravels the wrap, pulling their son free and showing off his little face, he was still asleep soundly as Asch paraded him. Illidan wills himself not to snap at their pensive stares.

  
"Edan," Mal tried them name, seeming to like the sound of it, "you named him?" Asch shakes her head, "I did." Illidan answers, showing his offence from the question. Of course he named his own son. "He is very dark," Mal says,

  
"I am very dark." Illidan snaps, crossing his arms. "Small," Tyrande adds, squinting.

"He was born early." Illidan didn't need to answer, but they would ask again and he didn't care to hear the questions more then once. "He does not-" "look demonic? Monterous?" Illidan hisses the word, the two look properly wounded. "Of course not. He is not infected with his fathers taint." Edan was, Illidan could see it as clear as day when he looked at the chubby face, but they didn't. Both looked shocked by this.

"He is not?" Illidan sighs heavily, tightening "what did you want brother? It wasn't about my son. So what?" Mal pauses, he can't seem to stop staring at the baby. Illidan rolls his eyes, flapping a wing in front of Asch, sparking his brothers attention. Asch snorts, batting at the soft flesh.

"It was actually," Mal corrects, Illidan growls, glaring his dead eyes at his brother. "I will not have you-" "no, Illidan. I have something for him." Malfurion did not call his son an it now, so Illidan drops his defensives, ready to listen.

"Please come with me."

  
Malfurion had quarters in the grove he didn't use very often unless time called for it. "Will you be staying?" "Only the night," Asch answers, "ah perfect, come in then please."

"My love?" Illidan halts in the door, "will you take him? My breasts hurt," Illidan sees the discomfort in her face. Feeding their child has made her chest heavy and hurt and Edan has grown the habit of nuzzling in the most painful pressing ways. "Come little one," he whispers, nuzzling his nose into his forehead. Edan doesn't even aknowledge being moved. Illidan rolls his eyes, watching Asch laugh.

Illidan doesn't like the clutter around Malfurion's home, papers were askew and the den they were told to wait in was too warm and Illidan banged his wings on more then one thing. All and all Edan wasn't woken up so it was a win.

"Here, this is for Edan," Malfurion holds a leather string and cups something in his hand. It was a green stone, one rough and cut ugly and earthly. "It was fathers. Mother wanted it to go to our children, it falls to you." Father. Illidan had not thought about him for a long time. It was his Druidic apprentice chain. It was full of life energy and emitted warm waves. It should have been Malfurion's, Illidan was no Druid and he wasn't going to make his child follow the order either.

  
"And this..." Mal produces a fluffy cloth, purple with leaf patterns. "This was your blanket, you were brought home in it and slept with it until we got too old. Mother wanted us to have them for our children." It was matted slightly, but Asch seems so taken by it, plucking it from his brothers fingers and already wrapping it around Edan. Illidan helps, tossing the ripped cloak to the side.

"He sleeps quite a bit," Mal chuckles, Illidan nods, watching Edan huff and yawn, undisturbed. "He was born too early. Sleeping helps growth." Illidan would not admit he got advice from one of his hunters. "Ah yes, you've said. It must make life easier?" Asch laughs, "he sleeps almost all day. Eats, I change him and he sleeps all over again." 

Mal touches the edge of the blanket, humming "yes. Soon he will catch up. Enjoy it while you can." Asch laughs, rubbing his cheek. "He's a beautiful baby, Illidan." There was a ping in his heart, "would you like to hold him?" Mal stares, eyes darting toward Illidan and the baby. "I... yes thank you brother." Illidan leans forward, passing his precious baby to his brother, watching the Druid cradle him with care. "Very small," he observes again, "weights nothing-" Edan whines, confused as he opens his eyes, Tyrande grunts in displeasure, both watching his eyes shine with fel energy.

"Oh," Asch coos, looking at her baby. "Hello sleepy!" Edan gets excited at his mother, ears perking, Mal laughs, getting Edan's fleeting attentions, the baby touches his beard, petting it like he was a dog.

Malfurion runs his knuckles against his arm, padding his thumb finger into the side of his mouth. "Very much like you Illidan, very." Mal gives him back, smiling as he gurgles at his father. Edan mewls, aiming his fingers and flexing them toward his mother, "he wants you," Illidan gives him back, Edan is happy, touching her face, very lively.

  
"I should feed him before he goes to sleep again," Asch kisses Illidan's cheek, then allowing him to kiss Edan before going to the other room.

  
A long pause.

"He isn't a monster." Tyrande was still fowl, Illidan grows dark. "It's a child. Of course not. You should know by no one is born evil. It's grown." Tyrande glares to the side. "Now the real conversation, if you will."

Mal shrugs, just as confused as Illidan, "this is what I wanted brother, too give you our memories for your son."

"I wanted to see it," Tyrande interrupts, hissing "too see what you made in her." Illidan makes a show of opening his arms, brow tilting, "and what have I made in her?"

Mal looks quietly furious, Illidan has no doubt he had no idea this was going to happen.

"Something I do not want to see again."

Illidan now rages, uncaring if his wife hears this absurdity. "That is not your choice woman." Tyrande rises to his challenge, "it is as your high priestess! You will not chance bringing another demon in this world!"

"You are nothing to me. I am ruled by no one and you will not dare tell me what I can and cannot do!" Malfurion as had enough of the yelling, "enough! Tyrande!" Tyrande glared at her husband, "no! This is unacceptable!"

  
"What is?! That I dared to move on? That I have a family? That I was part in making a child? If you dare tell me I cannot do it again this will be the last you ever speak to me or her!" Malfurion acts as the middle man, "no brother this isn't what she asks-" "it is exactly what I ask! We cannot risk this!" Illidan has had enough of this. "If you wish to see us before we leave we will be at home. Goodbye brother."

  
Asch had just finished feeding Edan when Illidan made them leave, she had heard the whole thing and was ready to leave, saying nothing in defence.

Illidan was pacing, raging quietly while Asch just sat on their bed and watched, offering nothing but her presence.

  
"She is insufferable!" Be belts, mouth in a snarl, telling him he can't father more children. How bold.

Illidan acknowledged the fact he was against it like them at first, but once he realized it was just a child, there was no question.

  
"She's scared. Scared people say foolish things." Illidan huffs, looking at his mate with softer eyes. "She called it a monster. You heard what she said tonight." Asch nods solemnly, "I did. It doesn't concern me. Let her be angry, but don't let it bother you. Mal was kind, Edan liked him even. Come here." Illidan drags his feet, sllipping on the bed with pain in his eyes, "Edan is no demon, he may have the blood of one, but he is your son. And if he grows a tail or wings, even claws it won't matter. He's my beautiful baby boy." Illidan smiles at that, nuzzling her nose with his.

  
"Sleep my love, we will see Mal before we leave and thank him for his gifts." 


	43. Kil'jaeden dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kil'jaeden/original female Draenei

Asch could remember everything with far to much clarity. The way his hands felt, gripping her skin. How his tongue brunt her flesh as it laved up her spine.

  
Velen was there, in the room as they cleaned her, his light was calming, but she was tainted from the inside now. No amount of light or help will ever change that. Velen held her, cried with her and offered to let her stay with her for as long as she wanted.

"I missed him," she whispers once the nurses are gone, "I missed him so much..." Velen touches her knee, smiling sorrowfully "I know. I do too." Velen's wife was taken by the legion, his son corrupted by the legion. Asch's husband was consumed by it now. The two Draenei sat together in sadness. Velen was clutching her hand, squeezing it just tight enough it reminded her of before.

The ship, their home world burning, and her bloodstained dress.

Two days after they feld, when everything was calmer. Asch stood with Velen, looking over the bustling people, watching as they sat crying or helping each other. Beds were shared by everyone, all made out of tattered cloth and spare clothes. Pillows were arms or bags or others bodies. The children at least looked somewhat happy.

Then it happened. Asch doubled over, a rush between her legs, gushing blood and mucus. Guards came to Velen's call, they took her to the medical wing and the doctor told her she lost her baby.

A baby Asch did not know she had, the only purity Kil'jaeden had left. Asch had to wear the blood soaked dress for months until they came to Azeroth.

  
"I... I love him," Asch whimpers, blue eyes filling with tears, "even after everything he's done-" Asch broke into an ugly sob, Velen coos sadly, wrapping her in his arms. "There is nothing wrong with that." He promises, petting her hair with gentle fingers, "he is your husband. He is my brother. I love him as well." The omission crippled her, even as the nurses come back and whisper to Velen, what they said she didn't know, but he understood them and nodded against her forehead, beard tickling her and envoking a feeling beyond the numbness of her sorrow.

Velen cradles her, mumbling words of comfort in their language as he exits the building. People don't look more than a second, the entirety of Dalaran heard the news. Even adventures bow and look away as the great Prophet strides to purpose. The journey wasn't long, Velen had quarters in the violet citadel, the mages see them and Khadgar personally open the portal to his room.

Asch feels herself being placed atop a bed, soft and spongy. Velen's weight makes the bed dip to one side, but the unbalance isn't unwelcome. In fact, Asch curls into his leg, gripping his thigh hidden under his robes. "It's alright little star, I am here." Kil'jaeden called her little star when they were courting. It stings her chest in a warm and painful way.

Asch holds onto Velen for dear life, her only anchor to reality. Once upon a time Velen was almost her chosen rather then Kil'jaeden. Velen had been courting her for weeks, but the great beastly warrior that Kil'jaeden was had won in the end. Velen, the gentle and loving soul held no ill will or resentment in her choice and married and cherished a beautiful woman, made a beautiful son. Asch wondered if her fate would have been just as Velen's wife if she had married him. If her son would have become Kil'jaeden's pawn. Asch loved Velen, loved him dearly enough that if he would ask again, she would say yes. She was young however, much younger then him, her husband. Some called her a child bride when she married Kil'jaeden.

It was strange.

It had been weeks since Asch had been with Kil'jaeden, but she could still feel him.

It was why she wondered the shore, she was seeking him out, or rather where she felt him to be. Why? He abused and raped her, yet there she was getting sand stuck in her hooves as she clomped through the muddy wet ground.

Asch came upon a cave, the entrance was barely a crack in the wall, but she fit through easily. Asch tried to stall the echoing her steps made, but wasn't very successful.

Beyond a few turns, he was there, pasting his broken wings with green ick and black cloth.

"Did he like what he saw?" Kil'jaeden asks, not acknowledging her arrival. "Did he like seeing my leavings upon you?" Asch felt small under his voice, scared. "He didn't notice-" "liar," he teases in almost an amused voice. "Of course he did. He's to pure to say anything, show anything."

  
Kil'jaeden had made up the bed beyond him, it was covered in soft looking furs, all beautiful colours. The demon eyes her "go on and sit. I made it for you." Some part of her was touched, but it was behind the veil of knowing he was doing it to somehow hurt her, manipulate her. Asch still goes, sitting on the bed, feeling it.

"You always did look marvellous in my bed." He's said that before, and just like before, it worked. "You hurt me." She said, overcome with sadness. Kil'jaeden eyes her, "that's what I do."

"Will you fix it?" This was like asking the devil for a deal without expecting to pay.

"Yes."

  
His claws weren't malicious this time, they carcasse instead of bite at her skin. His teeth nibble instead of rip. It's real, right now in their little bubble. It's as real as she remembers.

Kil'jaeden licks his fingers when he's finished preparing her, licking his mouth clean as he uses his other hand to try and roll her over. "No..." she pleads, wiggling back "wanna see you..." Kil'jaeden tilts his head, brow raising. "Do you? You want to see a demon mount you?" Asch bites her lip, thread her fingers through his white hair, twirling the hanging locks "I want too see my husband..."

"Is that right? Do you still see your husband?"

"I want too- is that wrong? Aren't you still my husband...?" Asch knew whatever he said was going to be a manipulation, but she was in the bubble. Nothing could ruin this.

"You're the only one who does." Asch spreads her legs wider, distracting him. Still the same man, Asch smiles to herself. "Do you want to be?" Asch has never seen him so off base, so thrown by her body, all like before. Like a virgin, like their first night. Kil'jaeden was a rough warrior, but that didn't mean all of him was rough.

"Yes..." he practically hisses.


	44. Lor'themar and Arthas dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original character/Koltira Deathweaver  
> Original character/Lor'themar Thoren
> 
> I like suffering  
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> Rape  
> Non-consensual voyeurisum  
> Forced voeurisum

A slow dangerous smile caught the lips of the lord of Scourge when he found out just how important his new batch of prisoners were. Now Arthas knew who Lor'themar Thoren was, met him once when he was a princeling and Thoren was an advisor. But his interest had stopped there, even in life. So he very eagerly listened to the deathknight as he told him the whole, exciting truth.

Lor'themar was having an affair with the princess. The one promised to Kael'thas, the one Arthas had never seen but heard once about. The prince was quite in love if Arthas remembers, expelling his deepest wishes to marry her soon and make children with haste. Arthas never knew there would be more to that, but none too surprisingly elves always had many secrets.

This was almost the best kept secret in all of Azeroth until just before the Burinf Legion problems arouse. _Asch_ was her name, the deathknight told him. A beautiful queen. There were hints of longing from the knight, but Arthas could allow that, the subtle poke of his ears told him that the knight was an elf.

The truth had spilled out like a crashing wave, Lor'themar had married the princess in secert and consummated their marriage the night of. After the prince went mad Lor'themar became regent lord and Asch his lady thereafter. The union was accepted, because the elves _adore_ romance and convoluted stories.

Now the two were his captives. Arthas could see them, Lor'themar was broken and bruised, stripped of his plate armours. Asch was gripping his pinky, weakly at that. They were staring at the wooden floor of their jail, crammed in with a few other elves. Asch was gorgeous, despite her tattered clothes. She sat between his open legs, on her knees. Her hair was long down her back and almost obscured her face. It was as white as Arthas' own hair, an odd colour even for elves.

  
Her breath was shallow, Asch was tired but wouldn't sleep, Lor’themar looked like a dog, haggard but still had a little fight.

  
"You're going to collapse," Lor'themar was worried sick. His words were hushed, despite being in their tongue. Asch gave him a weak smile, "you won't sleep either." Lor'themar shrugs at that, "who will protect you if I do?" Even now he was being romantic. Asch feels tears well up, but speaks anyway "do you remember when Hal made us leave to that forest? The tent you made?" Lor'themar smiles sadly, bobbing his head lightly. "You wanted to teach me how to hunt and I shot you with an arrow-" Asch breaks into a sob, trying too laugh. "I was too scared to pull it out- you had too. I screamed so loud." Lor'themar snorts quietly, "you scared some villagers into coming and looking. They caught us in the midst of our passion. Your face was so red." Asch wipes the heel of her palm against her cheek, rubbing away the tears.

"I wish we were back there. In that tent." Lor'themar looks up at her now, face full of emotion. "We will, once we get out of this. I will take you away on my strider and I will build you a cottage so deep in the woods. And we will stay there as long as you want, forever if you want." Asch puts pressure on his pinky and Lor'themar locks their hands together, squeezing her fingers. "I want that. I want a big cosy bed a-and a fireplace... I want to go home Lo." Lor'themar heaves a pained sigh, "we will, my love. I promise."

  
Arthas watches the elves, listening to their curious language. He doesn't care to understand what they were saying, rather the little change in touches. His hand gripped hers better, the other on her knee. Their eyes were locked but there were no more words spoken. Arthas supposed it wasn't too different to what Jaina used to do. _Like talking without talking._ Jaina was better at it than he was and always knew, just by staring at him with a tilt in her brow what he wanted.

Arthas remembers being amazed and Jaina saying it was no magic.

There was though, _magic_. He saw it in their eyes, watching them as the carts pulled to the gates. "Icecrown m'lord." One of the cultist say, Arthas shakes the memories off and gets Invincible to trot forward, the cage wheezes behind him.

  
Two days had passed and two elves had disappeared. Besides Asch and Lor'themar their was five other elves captured. All men from his army and one personal guard to his wife. The guard was still there, sitting with his back to them, blocking any sight of the regent lady as if it was still his job. _He tried_ , Asch said, _but there were so many_. Lor'themar believed her and if they got out of this, he wouldn't be punished.

Lor'themar sat with his back against the cold wall, Asch still sitting between his folded knees. She was leaning against his leg, pressing the side of his knee into the back wall, her own head resting against a damp brick. They were looking at each other, saying nothing but offering the other comfort. Hal said how bazar it was, but found it endearing nonetheless.

After the second elf Arthas had become bored. Tomorrow he would bring the rest and finish the reanimation without trying for information. Simple soldiers didn't know much of anything and it wasn't worth it to ask anymore. Tonight however, he had ideas of what to do with his prized captives.

Asch had fallen asleep, finally. Resting her whole weight in his body as she slumbered silently. Lor'themar was relieved, she hadn't slept the whole way here. Lor'themar was exhausted himself, but wouldn't sleep yet. What he was waiting for and why, he didn't know. But he wouldn't sleep while she was. It wasn't safe to do so. Lor'themar was right to be weary when the shambles of armour against stone echoed and two knights appeared beyond the bars, Lor'themar shook her awake, scaring her as they pried the door open. Two others came behind them with dark shackles and hidden faces.

Asch was yanked from him, a sword at his neck when he tried to fight. Asch struggled but it was nothing to the knights as they clapped her hands and ankles. Lor'themar put up a better resistance, struggling and even managing to shove one over. It only prolonged the process and they were unkind to him, bashing his head into the stone wall, making Asch cry out.

Asch was wiggling, struggling against their hold as the two carried her. For some reason they held her off the ground, making sure her feet weren't damaged, but Lor'themar they didn't have care for it.

They came to a dark room, lit with few candles and by a desk, was Arthas himself. The lord turned to see them enter, scowling at Lor'themar, "I told you not to injure him. He didn't sound pleased at all. "He struggled-overpowered us." Arthas laughs, a bitter and awful sound, "one elf caused you trouble?" A beat of silence, "no matter. Chain him there." Asch watches the two handle him to the floor, linking his chains to the wall. Lor'themar snarls, glaring hotly at Arthas.

"And her?" Arthas observes Asch before speaking, "the bed. Keep her wrists bound, but only one leg." They did as asked, undoing a few shackles before linking her ankle too the one attached to the bed.

Arthas did nothing for a few moments before speaking in a sneer, "I always hated elves. Picky and far too proud." Idly he walks, boots making a thunderclap as they hit the stone beneath his feet. "Tell me regent lord, have you been humbled yet?" Lor'themar doesn't answer, but Arthas isn't interested anyway. Instead his gaze falls to Asch, who sits on the bed, caged by his knights. "And you, I have heard much about _you_." Arthas smirks at her disgusted shiver.

"People claim you as the most beautiful creature in all of the Horde. I don't doubt that. Filthy orcs and trolls. They say men would fight for just a glance at you," his fingers ghost up her arm as he speaks, making goose flesh perk up in his path. "They say men would topple empires for a night with you." Arthas had done his research, elves were passionate beings, his knights had their memories and he dissected every elf he could find. One had memories of being in a camp, they all spoke of their lady in vulgar ways. Which way they'd twist her, how long they would drown between her legs. What they would do just too _see_ her.

Another elf in the memory boasted that she smiled at him, no one believed him of course. Humans were the same in that regard, Arthas knew many adored Jaina, wanted the mage the way he was only allowed.

"What now, would _you_ do too keep him alive?" Asch gasps openly as a sword is draw too her husbands neck, exciting tears from her eyes. Lor'themar grits his teeth, snarling like a caged animal.

"Anything! Please anything don't hurt him!" She cries fisting the sheets on the bed.

"Asch no!" Lor'themar barks, struggling against his chains, as if it would do anything.

Arthas was amused by the whole scene, chuckling as he watches the two strain for each other.

"Anything? How putridly sweet. Get on your knees." Asch does as told, scurrying like a trained dog. "Asch please," Lor'themar pleads, their eyes locking. "Pull his chains loose. Bring him close." The knights haul him to the bed, dumping him by the foot, so close their noses can barely touch at the tips.

Arthas had already decided the outcome and sits pleasantly by on a plush, but tattered chair. "What a sight," he taunts, watching Lor'themar glare at him. "Koltira," he commands, the knight bows in respect. Arthas takes a moment to appreciate it. "She said anything. Do _anything_ you like." Koltira was the one to reveal all the details of their little love affair, so Arthas wished to reward him.

Koltira is conflicted for a moment, shocked at such a offer, but quickly masks it, removing him helmet, "yes my king." Asch's eyes flutter, a fresh bout of tears falling down her cheeks as the room grows silent, save for armour clinking. Asch mewls pathetically as her dress is ripped open. Lor'themar is growling, yanking at his chain.

"So help me if-" a yelp rips from Asch and she's pushed forward, bumping into his face with her own. Koltira hisses behind them and Arthas laughs. The disbelief, shock and rage on the regent lords face was almost too much. Watching it play out in front of him was better then he could ever have imagined.

The lewd noise of his hips slapping into her ass echoed off the walls with too much clarity, her whole body being fucked forward into Lor'themar was enough to make her sob outright, shame and embarrassment her only company as the deathknight rammed into her. Arthas watches with his chin propped in his hand as the knight's cock sheathed between her legs, the twitches she made below him and the rough little grunts of displeasure erupting from her mouth.

Lor'themar was grinding his teeth, the little fangs in his mouth shining in the candle light. Koltira leans over, biting Asch’s long ear. Asch lets a straggled cry go, shaking her head as if to disturb a fly away. Koltira pulls her hair taught, making her head go ridged as he abuses her flesh to his bidding. Asch scrunched her nose in a cute little snarl, trying to eye her captor. Koltira groans against the dip between her shoulder, humping her like a mindless animal looking for release. Lor'themar is heaving, breathes coming out in great huffs as his rage doubles.

Asch tries to reach for him, but Koltira squashs that idea, grabbing her shackles and keeping her still. "I'll kill you!" Lor'themar finally bites, tears welling up in his eye, Arthas spares him a glance. " _Will you?_ " He mocks, watching the elf struggle. Asch hiccups, raising her eyes to look at him. Arthas returns the look, smirking.

" _Is he humbled now?_ " The question has her breaking again, a wail bubbling from her chest, Arthas cackles.

There was sweat and tears and other nasty fluids gathering on the bed as Koltira continued, unimpeded by her unabashed crying. Lor'themar looks properly defeated, his face is dead, but his eyes are emotional. Asch had grown quieter, but she still moans in sorrow whenever Koltira rams his hips enough to gauge a reaction. Her legs tremble and she's well passed keeping her head up. Instead it's pressed to the sheets, her gaze falling into the wall beyond Arthas. Her eyes are hallow and her tears seem to never stop. It made a dark, wet pool under her cheek.

Between her legs it was the same wet mess, the clear fluids roving down her spred legs, her body betrayed her but she made no noise to it. Arthas could tell when she reached her peak, the shiver that ran from her spine up, the expel of air rushing from her nose. And the sound Koltira made at the tightening of her cunt around him. It had to be the forth time, each time Arthas wondered if she would make him follow, if it was enough to milk his orgasm from him, yet he only shook and continued.

  
Arthas was well passed making his point and motioned for Koltira to finished. It awoke both the elves when he pulled her up into her earlier position. From the side Arthas couldn't properly make out their faces, but once the two realized what was happening the shock and discomfort was _legendary_.

The tightening of her face and the utter sheathing in his as Koltira went at his lords demand with vigour. Koltira whines low, stilling inside her as he spent himself, rocking gently as he allowed her cunt to flutter around him. There was enough to leak from her, even as his cock plugged most of it inside, a steady flow trickled out and wetly dabbed against the sheets, making a distinct drip noise.

As soon as his cock slipped from her grip and slapped wetly into his thigh Arthas waved them away, taking Lor'themar from his spot and Asch up from hers. "My lord," Koltira bows, fixing his britches. Arthas hums, amused by it all.

"Hmm. Take them with you tomorrow at lights chapel, Darion may find delight in her."

"Yes my lord."

  
No one yet had found delight in his wife, in fact Darion wasn't amused by the idea at all. "We have business here. I won't be be responsible for this."

Asch was horrified, watching as people were cut down and raised seconds after, Lor'themar covered her eyes, holding her to his body until the subtle noise came next to them. Koltira stumbled, holding his head like he'd been struck, the sickly colour from his eyes was all but gone and his mind looked unclogged, "regent lord!" The ghastly echo was still in his voice, but held distinct emotion. "The spell-its been-" the both are jolted by the sound of Tirion Fordring. The unmistakable shine of the _Ashbringer_.

Koltira scurries to the cage, wresting it open, "can you get away?" Lor'themar heart was beating out of his chest, but he thrived on pressure. "Yes."

It was easy to tell which way to go from there, the path that the soldiers took. Tracking their movements was child's play for a ranger.

It wasn't long before he found the camp, a few soldiers were lingering and stopped them in shock. "I am regent lord Lor'themar Thoren!" They recognized him instantly.

 

There was a long, drawn moment that finally made their escape sink in. Lor'themar sagged in his chair, looking out the grand window at the broken and bruised land. It hadn't been right between he and Asch, it wasn't noticeable until now, but there was a drift. They weren't as close.

Lor'themar hated it, hated how she wouldn't look at him anymore.

Lor'themar got up, his wife barely registered his leaving. Hal would help, he was his best friend.

The ranger was sharpening arrow heads, squinting at the tips when Lor'themar interrupted, "ah! My friend, come to help?" There wasn't much ceremony when Lor'themar came home, Hal didn't make it a big deal. They shared a few rough drinks and let it go.

 

but he didn’t know. 

 

"I need help Hal," it came out a weak sigh, Lor'themar shook his head, upset. Hal wipes his hands, the clink against the wood tells Lor'themar that Hal's attention was all his. "Something... happened-" Lor'themar chokes, Hal looks worried, "Arthas- Asch... he... he forced one of his... death knights on her- because they were going to kill me." Hal kept his eyes straight, taking his information without any look of disgust or upset. "Do you... blame her?" Lor'themar shook his head vehemently, "no no! I... she won't look at me, talk too me- I... I need your help."

  
Hal and Lor'themar were top rangers, finding a deep, dense clearing was the easiest part of it all. They marked the spot, got plans together and soon started to help carve and chop wood to build the cottage he promised.

Hal said it wasn't his fault, wasn't Asch's. What happened was terrible and Lor'themar wasn't angry, not at her at least. Some might think her tainted, it must be why she won't talk to him. Asch must think he doesn't love her after another man... _no_. It was wrong and he would prove it.

"It's small..." Hal muses, looking at the shell of the house. Lor'themar breathes in the wood, enjoying the atmosphere immensely. "She wanted it. Just like this. It's perfect."

Hal smiles, fully and quite happy with it. The bed was pressed against the wall, taking up a whole space on its own while the fire place made up the back wall of the house, directly in front of the open door. Besides filling it with furniture and finishing a few minor details it was ready to be used.

"Is she... talking to you?" Lor'themar shook his head, leaning against the frame of the door. "No... she's still-" "it's alright. Not for much longer."

Hal agreed to bring Asch to the cottage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 24, 2018


	45. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar Theron/Original female elf

Silvermoon had a yearly, almost month long festival called the creation festival. Since the black temple and now, with the scourge their numbers were in the low fifty-thousand.

The creation festival was a scared, very secretive event where all the blood elves were invited too the city, they would close the gates and all around the mages endeavoured to blanket the city in sunsets and stars. Lor'themar was in the grand room of the citadel, watching as the sunny sky became overtaken by magic stars and milky pinks. It was his favourite event, not only did it help repopulate their dwindling race, it created life bonds and mates. Lor'themar had shared his first festival with his wife. It was her idea, since thousand upon thousands died in the war against Illidan and Kael, her promised prince.

Asch believed it would be what everyone needed at the time, and it was.

The number of babies born that year had tripled along with marriages and the morale of the people. Today was the first of the event and he watched people decorate the pavilions in pinks, purples and reds. People laid blankets in the parks and opened their doors and windows. It was truly one of the only events to bring all his people together.

  
And here he was, alone. They had been married for three years now, and the second creation event together. The first it was meant to test, to see what their people thought. And the second they had tried the hardest they've ever to make a baby, with no luck. This year... this year was hard. Arthas had drove a cliff between them just weeks ago. Asch wouldn't look at him, kept to herself and just two days pasted, she began sleeping by herself. She refused to go to their bed after a while, making half hearted excuses about work, being lady regent and all. Lor'themar had the same amount of work, but still found their marriage bed before dusk settled.

He had created it himself, carving the figures in the headboard and shaping the columns. It was all for her and she loved it, a wedding gift never forgotten. Lor'themar watched as two young elves embrace, the girl giggling visibly as he picked her up and twirled her in the air. He smiled too himself, happy despite the pain in his home life.

Hal sauntered in before he had a chance to be upset.

"The creation festival seems to be going underway, exciting, no?" Hal loved the event, always disappearing for days before coming ack to the castle, full of secrets he wouldn't even tell Lor'themar. Rommath even snuck away somewhere. It was a time for love and conception, two things Lor'themar felt very far from.

"It is, it looks like it will go well this year." Hal comes too lean next too him, resting on the railing. "I wonder if Rom found a girl he won't tell us about, I can't find him today." Lor'themar chuckles, shaking his head.

"You care far too much about his personal life." Hal looks scandalized by his words, "why shouldn't I? He goes off the first day of the festival and you don't find that interesting?!" Well, yes. Lor'themar did. But he wouldn't go asking what the other man was doing with his time. It was a private event after all. The festival was about creating life bonds, not caring about status or rank. Lor'themar encouraged noble ladies to wed and bed bread makers, or Rom to find a simple girl from a simple family, so long as it was love.

Hal chuckles through the silence, shrugging his shoulder, "oh well, I suppose I'll never know..." a serious note, "hows... your home life?" He didn't ask because he wanted to pry, he asked because he knew far to much already not too.

Lor'themar gives a pained sigh, opening the wound again. "I don't know where she sleeps now. I... don't ask." Hal's face twists sadly, "I didn't know, I'm sorry Lo." Lor'themar shrugs, waving it off. "She won't let me talk too her, won't let me tell her that what happened... that what happened was okay, that I don't blame her- that I'd do anything for her." He swallows, watching the couples below become happier as he becomes sadder. "Arthas-" he bites the name, "she trusted me, with everything... now she.. now she's- I don't know. I don't know what's going on with her anymore. She won't speak too me."

  
Hal has always been there, he was there when Lor'themar was seeing Asch in secret, was there when he heard about the betrayal and right next to him when they were married under the sun trees.

"Do you want me to find out, where she goes I mean?" I'm sure guards have seen her around. Then you could talk too her, figure things out." Lor'themar felt his heart ache, Hal was his brother. "Thank you, Hal." Was all he said in response. Hal inclined his head, pushing off the railing, "give me ten minutes."

It only took seven.

Apparently Asch had be frequenting the abandon study that Kael used to use for magic and practices. Lor'themar saw no need in removing it or making use of the space, but he found it very strange that she would be there.

  
True to Hal's word, Lor'themar found the steps cleaned of dust in the space of feet, multiple sets going up and down, some steps even hand drag marks from dresses. When he entered the chambers he found no sign of her yet and took the liberty too look around.

The sofa was being used as her bed, many pillows and blankets were thrown across its lavish red cusions and the dust cover was stuffed under its belly. The table was covered in journals, newly opened and books of magic that looked too be skimmed through. Some articles of clothing where askew on an old mirror and hung off a chair. Lor'themar rifles through an open book, principles of fire, it read. Chapter eight.

  
"Oh," a spot gasp came ahead of him, Lor'themar looks up to find Asch, hands onthr frame of the balcony door. Lor'themar lets go of the page he was skimming over. It had been days since he last saw Asch properly, her hair in a messy tail, braided lazily but still looked pretty. Her dress wss long and milky yellow, like the sun behind a cloud.

"Hi," he say lamely, unable to find any else to say, "hi..." she repeats, looking at her feet. Lor'themar feels pain in his chest, look at me! He almost cried aloud, but instead he says, "why are you in Kael's apartments?" Lor'themar knew the man spent much of us time up here alone, because Asch was not allowed inside. It was how he got to spend so much time with her in the first place. Always working, she said. Always ignoring her.

Asch fidgets like a child being lectured, "I don't know, it's quiet." That it was. The offices were so high up in the castle that almost all the sounds of the lower levels were but distance echos, if that. It was why Kael liked it so much. "You've never bothered too come here before." Lor'themar would know. Because they shared everything.

At least, they used too.

"Oh," is all she says at first, "I guess I didn't." Lor'themar wonders if he was the one being ignored now, if he wasn't allowed up here like she wasn't all those years ago. Her response doesn't leave much to say, so Lor'themar doesn't try.

"You sleep here now, is there something wrong with our bed?" Asch doesn't dare look up from her feet when she responds, "it's too far, it's easier then having to climb all the way back up here." Lor'themar frowns, "and what are you doing up here that you can't do anywhere else exactly?" She had her office, it was connected to his by a den, one that why would often go to sleep in if they were tired enough. Lor'themar remembered how he would start a fire and she would fall asleep against his chest and he wouldn't bother to move.

"Reading his books," a poor excuse.

"You could've had them delivered to the office." A hefty retort.

"Oh, I guess I could have." Again she leaves no opening, Lor'themar grinds his teeth. "Asch why," her brow furrows in response, Lor'themar fumes gently, "why won't you talk too me? Come to our bed? Why make excuses for... for all this!" He gestures angrily around him, hating the dusty space already, "why won't you look at me?!"

She doesn't answer, Lor'themar actually becomes angry, "god dammit Asch! Talk to me!" She flinches a little, but doesn't answer, Lor'themar snarls, shoving books off the table. "Can't you see I love you? Don't you know that anymore?! Arthas hasn't changed that! What happened doesn't change anything!" Asch fell too her knees at his words, hiding her face in her hands, crying.

Lor'themar rushes to her, falling on his knees to wrap her in his arms. "Please," he begs, "say something..." even if it was to yell at him, Lor'themar didn't care. Just something, anything.

"I... I let him-" "no!" He refuses to hear that, "you saved my life, they were going too kill me" Asch fights him, trying to push away, "no! I... he- he touched me I... I'm ruined!" Lor'themar hushed her, shaking his head "no you aren't- nothing's changed between us you aren't ruined." Lor'themar pulls her face up, holding it too look a him "I love you darling."

  
It was rocky, but it was a start.

The creation festival was brought to an official start with fireworks, it had been a week of preparing, but now it was in full swing and couples were finding each other left and right. Lor'themar and Asch were slowly finding each other again as well, it was touch and go sometimes, she would slip away, but he wouldn't let her fall for long.

  
Lor'themar inhales, breathing in her soft scent. Asch smelt like moonberrys and honey. Lor'themar kisses the spot under her ear, Asch sighs against him. Lor'themar winds his hands around her waist, pulling her back to his chest, wetly mouthing at her sweet spots. Elves ears were sensitive and easy to play with, Lor'themar liked the shivers she had when he licked up her ear lobe.

"Lo-" she gasps, squirming in his iron hold, the regent lord merely hums, "Lo... Lor'themar- stop...!" Lor'themar was baffled when he heard her speak the words, unlinking his arms as she scurried off his lap. "What's wrong my love?!" Lor'themar was puzzled, she never rejected him.

"We can't-" "why not?" The idea was forming in his head, he didn't need her to answer why. "B-because!" Tears were filling her eyes, the distinct noise of sniffling could be heard, even though her back was turned.

  
"Asch- why?" He knew why. He knew. He still needed to hear it.

  
"Because..." a hard pause.

"Because he... he ruined me!" Lor'themar digs the heel of his palm into his scarred eye, feeling the pressure before he spoke, "ruined what Asch?" Lor'themar had to admit the frustration was mounting, how could he fix this if she wouldn't let him.

"I don't see anything ruined. I see my wife. My lover. My beautiful sun and air." Lor'themar saw the tears fall freely now, running like a river down her face. "He's still... his touch is-" "let me erase it!" He desperately begs, "let me help you forget about this, don't you want to feel my touch? The love I have for you?" Lor'themar was practically on his knees, pleading.

"Let me hold you like before, love you the only way I can. Please my love, my Asch." Asch was broken by his words, slipping on the floor in a pool of her dress. "I was always there, wasn't I? When Kael wasn't, when he left you alone, I was there! Let me be here for you. Don't shut me out."

  
Asch snivels terribly, crying, than a response.

"W-when he was... was in his study y-you kept me company," Lor'themar nods frantically, easing onto the floor, "when he... he betrayed our people- you... you were there by- by my side."

"Yes," he stresses, "I'll always be here."

"I'm... I'm sorry I- should know... I should know you'd never- oh Lo," Asch falls forward, Lor'themar expectantly catches her in his arm, the dress at bunched and twisted annoyingly around their legs, but Lor'themar didn't care. "Let me fix this, all of it."

"Okay."

  
Lor'themar wasn't sure how he could fix it, but he tried to show her all the love he had in the kisses and touches he gave.

  
Nightmares came frequently, at night she would scream awake and scare half the castle into alert. The guards would rush inside, worried and ready to defend their lords consort, eventually the guards knew to stop coming. Night after night she would wake them up in a fit of tears and Lor'themar would cradle her in his arms and tell her it wasn't real.

Even sometimes during the day, Rommath and Hal were shocked the day it happened. Lor'themar got too his knees and hushed her in the middle of a meeting, the other two elves were worried sick, what happened, Rommath had asked when it was all over. Hal figured it out since Lor'themar had told him before, but Rommath was struck by the sudden outburst, so Lor'themar told him, the whole painful truth of what befell them in icecrown.

  
Rommath was the one to diligently stand by her, the two had always bonded because of Kael, but this was something else completely. Rommath gave her tea to drink before bed that would make her nights even dreamless. Lor'themar was grateful.

Sleep for them both came easier, she slept through the night with no issue. During the day was harder, her mind would wander, but when that happened she silently gravitated toward Lor'themar, hid her face in his shoulder and squeezed his arm until she came back. It was working, it was fine.

  
Lor'themar put a hand on her hip, absently squeezing it as he spoke with an emissary of their warchief. The creation festival was going, but the elf was under special order to reliever the reports and words from the warchief. Sylvanas would not be ignored, not even for a festival. Asch breathes in heavily, leaning her fully weight against his back.

Rommath leans toward his shoulder, whispering to his wife, "are you alright?" Lor'themar's eats perk and he glances back at her down drawn eyes and trembling fingers, "y-yes..." her warm breath tickles his skin, "here my lady," Rommath held his arm up, Asch wrecthed away, almost collapsing in the Grand Magister's arms, Lor'themar hesitated, watching as Rommath walked her away to his throne. "Continue..." but Lor'themar stopped listening already.

  
It took quite a while for the meeting to end, Rommath was kneeling at her feet, rubbing her hands between his and muttering conversation. Lor'themar finally said farewell to the emissary and hurried over to Asch, Rommath spoke first. "Just memories, we've calmed down." Asch gives him a weak smile, eyes shining "I'm... I'm sorry I did that in... in front of-" "it's alright my love, perfectly alright." Asch pulls up from the throne, hugging him.

"Can we... can we go to our rooms...?" Lor'themar glances at Rommath, who nods curtly, "yes my darling, we can."

  
When they got there he was met with trembling lips and scared touches, Lor'themar thinks it's much like their first time, but than. It was just that. This was the first time since what happened. Lor'themar holds her hips, kissing her gently on the lips. Lor'themar was sternly patient, as a ranger, a hunter. He knew how to stalk prey, how to calm it in his jaws.

Lor'themar paces forward, pushing her back into the wall of the bed, her knees bumped the frame. Lor'themar pulls the seem of her dress, pulling it apart and exposing her milky pinkish shoulders.

"My beautiful wife," he coos, kissing her neck. "May I?" She nods timidly, helping his remove her dress. Lor'themar eyes her flesh, then smirks, chuckling warmly. "A ribbon?" She squeezes her thighs, "y-yes..." he kisses it, kneeling between her legs, it was ripped and frayed at the ends, "where did it come from?"

"Your... favourite cloak- I'm sorry!" She all but squeaks, Lor'themar rubs her thigh, excited to hear this, "it was?" He purrs, kissing the thigh it was placed on "why did you do that?" Asch is shaking like a leaf, "I... I did it the day we- we got home..." Lor'themar hums, tightening it everso slightly.

Lor'themar's father taught him there were burdens and then there were soul crushing burdens.

Burdens were things that people shared, his father said only men who have things to hide keep their shoulders slumped with weights. But this burden, the Icecrown burden they both shared was hard and terrible. Rommath was her extension, Hal was his and the four together lifted it.

  
Lor'themar felt the horrors she did, knew the pain. Tonight they would share, they would let go of the pain.

Lor'themar ached, groaning as he sank inside her, kissing her ruthlessly, making sure she knew he cared with every ounce of his being.

"I love you," he whispers "so much."

  
"I love you Lo!" She whines, clawing at his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. It was everything he wanted, exactly what he needed, what they both needed.

They came in ecstasy, shakin against each other until nothing was left but to lay there and pant. "You are my everything," Lor'themar whispers breathlessly, Asch looks up at him, eyes droopy "Lo..." he leans to look at her, a soft smile crosses his handsome face, even his blind eye looks at her with love and adoration, "you are, you're everything I have ever wanted."

 


	46. Edan Dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Demon hunter/Jarod Shadowsong
> 
> Pronounced   
> E-Dan   
> Car-ous  
> Tad-eius
> 
> If anyone notices This is Illian's son, from his series of dabbles, if anyone read those too... Cause I'm a whore for my own characters and all. I head cannon really hard that elves call their parents ada (dad) and nana (mom) because lord of the rings ruined me.

  
Jarod stares at him, taking in the son of the Betrayer as he stands with his parents, between his father and mother. Nothing in the world was more protected then that child.   
  
  
His eyes were smouldering, full of life as Malfurion leans over too talk to all of them, the inner circle of their family. Illidan touches his shoulder, the prodigy of the Stromrage clan smiles at his father. The boy was only a little taller then his mother, dark as his father and looked like a demon, but his eyes.   
  
His eyes were _innocent._  
  
His build was thick, smaller then Jarod's own but very stocky. Edan's hair was clipped short, just shy of his shoulders. He had a trimmed beard that was kept and soft looking. It framed his lovely face, which still looked like his father. Jarod dares to infiltrate the circle, strutting up with no intentions other then introduction, but then the boy looks at him with those tainted eyes and he is at a loss for words.   
  
"Commander," Illidan sees him, nodding in recognition. Jarod gulps, bowing lightly. Asch smiles, curtsying "hello, my lady, my lord. Little prince." Jarod sees the blush on the dark cheeks and feels smug. "S-sir," his voice cracked, but it was light, much lighter then Illidan's. It did however sound like the elder Stormrage before his transformation.  
  
"You have grown quite a bit, how old are you now?" Elves grow much faster then humans do. "Eighteen sir," Edan says proudly, chest puffing lightly, Jarod perks, "ah, old enough to begin your apprenticeship, what have you chosen?"   
Edan from what Jarod had heard was more like his mother, far more passive and less to anger, a little nervous about authority it seemed. Jarod hadn't been called _sir_ in quite a while.   
  
"Father won't allow me to be a hunter-" "with good reason!" Illidan interrupts, smiling dangerously, Edan huffs. "He also said I am not allowed to be a Magi..." this time the boy glares at his father, who only seems to look on at his son with fondness. "I want to be a warrior- you're a warrior aren't you Sir?" Jarod is taken aback by this. He had assumed the boy was going to be a priest or healing Druid like his mother.   
  
"I am, what made you decide this?"   
  
"I want to be like father and help people!" Illidan laughs at how proud his son sounds, "you've heard those tales my child-" "you still helped people father!" Illidan snorts, amused completely. "Oh hush," Asch smacks her husband, lovingly cooing at Edan, "yes, just like your father my moon." Edan blushes, embarrassed by her. "It is a noble desire, your father is a great man." Illidan's redemption was his children. Over the last years of the legion Illidan and Asch had made two other children.   
  
  
One other boy and a daughter, Edan was the eldest, the turning point in the demon hunters life. While his other son, Tadeas was very young, they were all around the gathering, Tadeas was clutching his mothers leg looking nervously up at his brother. Their daughter, Kairos was behind her brother, hanging off her fathers arm and looking rather bored and hardly paying attention.   
  
  
All of Illidan's children looked just like him. Jarod had heard of such a thing studying demons, children fathered by demons would always look like the demon, rather then the mother. It was to insure the demon wouldn't abandon it, the more the offspring looked as it's sire the more likely it would raise it. The only one of the Illidan's brood that looked different was his daughter, Kairos. She had slightly lighter hair then her brothers and held her mothers leaf markings.   
  
"And what do the rest of your children wish to become?" Illidan sighs out a laugh, pulling his wife right to his side, Illidan touches his youngest boys head, "this one isn't sure and Kair also wants to be an Illidari. Even though I have said no."   
  
Kair huffs, "ada thinks I should be a priest-" "or anything else." She glares, bumping his hip, Illidan shoos her, "go find your uncle Ezra." Kair is sweeping grace as she stalks away, flicking her long ashen hair over her shoulder.   
  
"I hate girls. Never have one." Asch laughed under her hand, shaking her head, "she used to be my little princess. Now is she moody and demanding."   
  
All of his children were beautiful. "Ada!" Tadeas calls from behind his mother, Illidan makes a show of leaning over, flicking his wings, the little boy stands on his toes, whispering something to his father. He couldn't be more then three. "Ah..." Illidan has a smile forming. It had been a long road but Jarod is happy too see how light and playful the demon has become.   
  
Illidan picks him up, "my love," he says in a teasing voice, "would you like to dance with us?"   
  
"How can I say no?"   
  
Jarod watches as she moves with them to the floor, both taking Illidan and her babies hand. Malfurion even takes his wife's hands, bowing deep before offering a dance, she accepts of course, leaving Edan left behind with Jarod. Kair is dancing with Asch's brother, Ezra and Jarod chuckles.   
  
  
"It seems you have no partner," Jarod says, watching the boy look around at his family. "Yeah..." he looks puzzled, Jarod bows, extending his hand out, "if I may- I would like this dance?" It wasn't odd too see two males dancing together, in fact it was very commonplace. Edan looks nervous, but accepts the hand. Jarod leads them over and takes lead. Edan knew how to dance, but he wasn't very good.   
  
"How old are your siblings?" Jarod was very curious about the Stormrage children, seeing as Illidan wasn't exactly the family type of man. Edan coughs a laugh out, sucking in a breath, "Kair is fifth-teen and Tadeas is two. Don't tell anyone but I _think_ mother is pregnant again..." Jarod blinks, looking over at Illidan and his wife. "Father isn't very careful- at least mother tells me so." Jarod can believe that.  
  
"Mother thinks he does it on purpose," he's shaking his head, "does he?" Edan thinks a moment, swaying with the commander. "I think so... it's nice but I worry a little- mother has had two miscarries because father isn't... completely elven," Jarod had heard about that, the child after Edan was lost in the early stages and the third after their daughter was lost five months into her pregnancy. After a long time it became easier for the family to talk about it, Malfurion regards those times as the darkest he's ever seen his brother endure.   
  
"No one can really ever say no to Illidan-" this has Edan bursting out in laughter, "except mother. She's the only one who can say no." Jarod smirks, nodding along to his words, pulling him closer. Edan doesn't noticed at first but once he sees it, the young elf becomes bashful. "What kind of warrior do you wish too be?" Edan feels his breath tickle his face, "I... I don't know... whatever is close enough too what father is."   
  
  
Jarod dips him, sweeping him off his feet for a moment before righting them and getting even closer, "you adore your father very much, don't you?" Edan eagerly nods, looking over to his father, watching him dancing intimately with his mother despite his little brother Tadeas between them. "I've heard all the stories, how he was imprisoned and what he's done... father wasn't wrong but not right either. I want too be good as he is now."   
  
"This makes you want to be an Illidari?" Edan nods, their noses brush for a moment and the young elves breath hitches, "I-I do, very much." Jarod hums, cupping his back, holding his hip gently. Edan was beautiful, as capturing as his mother, "but he won't let you become one?" Edan shakes his head, "no, I understand why... it is painful and may even kill me... I've seen how it's done. Father showed me." It was a beastly process and elves that endured it became very powerful.   
  
The song ended but Jarod and Edan didn't notice, immersed in their own little world.

 

 _XXX_  
  
  
Watching his mother, his father. It was like seeing the stories come to life. She wasn't much of a fighter, but father made up for that in _heaps_ , while she gave him strength back and healed his wounds. Father didn't even flinch as he was gashed, no sooner it happened it was gone with one of his mothers spells. Edan was in awe, mother said she fought Gul'dan, brought father back and continued by his side as though ten thousand years of separation didn't exist between them.   
  
Edan wasn't allowed too help, he was only permitted to watch because Jarod was there to protect him and his siblings, should any demon get passed. Argus was a hell space and it was his fathers duty to clean it.   
  
There was finally, _finally_ a pause in fighting where Edan was allowed to scurry into the field, dodging husks of demons as he made his way to his father and mother, no sooner were they joined by Maiev and the Archmage, Khadgar.   
  
Edan had only ever heard of Maiev Shadowsong, the warden that imprisoned his father.   
  
" _Maiev_ ," Illidan greets with a short snarl, wings beating behind his back. The warden doesn't even look at him, for one terrifying moment, Edan thinks she's looking at him. He can't tell, not with that helmet of hers, but the way her body jerks and how her throat bubbles with a disgusted growl, _he knows._  
  
Father always was a serious man about things, about his mother and his children and even simple things. He taught Edan to be clever. He taught him not too feel bad when people tried to make him. But something in Edan went cold, helpless when the warden looked at him.   
  
"Ah," her awful voice rasped, fist on her propped hip, Glaive clutched "the _Betrayers spawn._ How sweet." Edan had been called this before, had heard many call him worse. Fowled Stormrage children, third bred whelps. He was especially called the _Tainted Prince._   
  
Kair was glaring, closed off and clinching her fist, Tadeas was too little to understand and was clutching mothers staff.   
  
"I had heard you'd given life to _one_ son, not _three_ ," Maiev makes a show of looking Edan from the ground up, seemingly unimpressed.  "I'm a girl!" Kair snaps, making her pretty face fowl with a frown and scrunched nose.   
  
"It seems as though I have a whole new generation to chase-" "my children are none of your concern." Maiev laughs at this, making father angry. "Of course they are. Look at them. _Demons._ " She sounded so sure.   
  
This time mother speaks up, in a voice Edan has never heard before, "you forget your place warden. Don't make me remind you." Maiev ignores the jab, focusing solely on Edan now, "my my," she drags on, "he looks just like you _Betrayer_ , too little for his wings, maybe I should cut them off?" Father looked furious, "sister enough. What have you come here for?" Illidan whips around, facing mother.   
  
Over the years Edan has watched his parents, she looks up at him with golden eyes and his pain and hatred has all but vanished, it was as if they were speaking too each other. It was amazing to Edan.   
  
Jarod and his sister were arguing, hushed yells, but yells all the same. Edan goes to his father, looking worried. "Do not listen to her little moon," mother says as he comes. Mother was beautiful, Illidan has her hand in his, Edan shakes his head "it's okay. I have heard this all before, father said to let it go," Illidan nods, ruffling his feathery hair.   
  
  
"You are no demon, son." His father had a warm voice, one that resonated in Edan's bones and made him feel safe. "I know." Out of the three of them Edan was most like his father, although Kair was a girl and wouldn't look like a dread lord, Tadeas might one day. Edan hasn't reached his full maturity and father said he could not say what would befall Edan when he did. Illidan was turned into a demon, not born. It was a scary thought.   
  
Mother kept saying he was only a third of one and father was half, arguably father looked more then half, what with the hooves and horns and all. Mother promised it wouldn't matter, that nothing would change at all. Edan was content with that much. 

 

_XXX_

  
  
Edan stays up, listening too the sounds of nature around him. Mother was humming a song upstairs and father was laughing at something. Kair was asleep in Tadeas' room last Edan had seen, but here Edan sat, upset and confused.   
  
Edan knew disturbing his parents was wrong, but he goes anyway, tapping the wooden door until he was called in, mothers soft voice rung out, Edan goes through. Father was laying on his belly, hooves on his pillow as mother tended to his tattered wings. She had a wet cloth in her hands and he was looking lazily up at the door with a content, dopey smile.   
  
"Hello little moon, come here." Mother always made him feel better, even if he felt babied. Edan was careful of his fathers wings as he sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" Edan huffs, shrugging, where to begin?   
  
"Why are you and father together? How did it happen?" Mother seems to perk up at his question, smiling wildly. "Oh my. Let me see. Your father and I grew up together, he was smitten-" "so smitten," Illidan chuckles, flexing like a cat. Edan finds his father amusing, laughing behind his hand. "We both were... we had a lot of trouble finding each other however, one day he disappeared." The trouble was _aunt Tyrande_ and the disappearing was the _Black Temple_. "We've always just been.. connected in a way I suppose." Edan nods, playing with the blanket.   
  
  
"Were you afraid of father? You said I look just like him, so when you saw what he became, did it frighten you?" Mother seems to pause her cleaning, looking at him with a little worry. Illidan turns his head, thick brow tilting, "no... he didn't- I was more angry that he left me and died-" father snorts loudly, interrupting her. "But no, not afraid... what has you asking this little moon?" Edan bites his lip, "well... I-"   
  
"Who is she?" Illidan is smugly smirking at Edan, "w-what, father I-" "you wouldn't be asking why we're together or what your mother thought of me if it wasn't about a woman..." Edan clamps his mouth shut, embarrassed, should he even say?  
  
"Oh Illidan," mother scolds, batting his wing "it isn't. It must be what Maiev had said. Little moon if you think people will be frightened of you if you grow to look more like your father-" "no mother... fathers... right." Illidan looks triumphant, mother doesn't look amused by his posturing. "Well, who is she?"   
  
"... Jarod," a beat.   
  
Silence.   
  
Edan felt crippled by the quiet, he shouldn't have spoken.   
  
"She is a _he_..." Illidan muses, more pondering then anything, "you couldn't have picked any other man to be interested in?" Edan almost chokes. Mother sighs, going back to his fathers wings, "so the real questions than, little moon" Edan is frazzled.   
  
"How did you know you loved father?" Mother shrugs, "this, I just knew. I love your father with all my heart. Since we were young, all that time apart." Illidan looks struck with affection, melting into the sheets as she cares for his wing, "do you love Jarod?" Edan didn't know, he didn't know what it was suppose too feel like, so he shrugs. "I... I want too- but... but what if I grow horns or claws or-" "slow down," Illidan tells him, "if you do than you do. This is something I have cursed you with-" "not cursed!" His mother stresses, upset.   
  
"But have _given_ nonetheless. If Jarod or any other is not accepting of this fact than they are not worth the interest." Mother was nodding to his words, little annoyed by his earlier statement. Father told him once that power excites interest and father has gotten plenty of attention. Edan was born into a powerful name from a powerful sire. He would carry the Stormrage name, but everyone else would be saying it. Mother was a powerful woman without father, his uncle Malfurion and aunt Tyrande were all marked in history. It was a massive burden to bare. Another thing father said he has cursed his children with.   
  
Edan was afraid he wouldn't live up to it all and said as much in a terrified whisper, Illidan grips his sons leg with a firm hand. "I'd be glad if you didn't. I'd rather this name fade with me. It was never yours to take, humans want so much to be remembered. I'd rather be forgotten and left too peace." Asch shakes her head, smiling, "he's lying. Never once has your father been humble about anything." Illidan flinches badly, looking offended.   
  
  
But he didn't dispute her claim.   
  
  
Edan knows what love looks like when he looks at his parents, feels warm and safe when they look and speak too him, but he didn't know what it would feel like. What it meant to be in love. Edan has heard Illidan and Asch, the story of his parents love. It was one of the most known and ageless tales. Their love made him first, the redemption of the Betrayer. Mother liked too say that they made Edan with so much love nothing inside or out of him was tainted by demonic energies. Mother romanticized it of course, father told him the truth of it.   
  
He was as much demon as his father was, but what mattered was how he decided to act upon it. Edan had no connection to any demonic powers, that he knew of. Edan wasn't about to try and make one either.   
  
  
"Little moon?" Edan snaps back, blinking at his father, who is right side up on the bed and looking tired. Edan realizes how late it has become, "so-sorry!" He squeaks, clambering off the bed, his mother smiles "if you need to talk about this or about anything else, we will listen little moon," Illidan nods, yawning lightly. "Now off too bed," he commands, Edan does as told, wishing them a goodnight.   
  
  
Edan was too little for his wings, this was obvious to anyone who watched him carry the massive weight. Still Illidan made sure he held his head high. And like his father, Edan's wings acted upon his emotions, flaying and twitching. They would open in his flurry and almost tip him over. Mother said he looked very cute all puffed, it reminded her of his father. Edan felt a little proud about that. They were the exact same size and shape as his fathers, although less tattered and beaten.   
  
"Edan! Watch it!" Kair was behind him, getting batted in the face, she smacked and pushed the offender, growling at him with hatred, "nana helped me put this braid in!" It was thoroughly ruined, Edan puckered his lips, biting into his cheek not to laugh.   
  
"Ada!" She wails, bouncing her body in bratty frustration, their father saunters in, looking pensively at the two, "he ruined my hair!" Illidan frowns in confusion, "what am I to do about it? Go find your nanath" Kair stomps off growling all the way. "I didn't do it on purpose..." Illidan chuckles, leaning into the bookshelf. "Smarter men than I say that without tails or wings animals would be unbalanced and clumsy, apparently that didn't apply to animals who weren't born with them." Edan makes a confused hum, all his father does is flick out his own wing, batting the air.   
  
"The lord of the temple was _not_ very graceful," Edan blinks, connecting the pieces, than laughing outright. His wings shake with his body, "you? _Really?_ " Illidan nods, a smug look on his face, "I knocked a few people over more then once. Khadgar even. Don't tell him I told you. It was his fault- he shouldn't have been behind me." Edan hasn't toppled anyone over yet, he's come close with Kair but he's only gotten himself stuck or knocked inanimate objects over.   
  
  
"Sit still," his father says in a more serious tone, Edan freezes, taken aback as he approaches. Illidan grabs his sons jaw gently, tilting his head down, "is it inching here? It's bruised- have you been scratching?" The pads of his fingers touch the tender spots on Edan's crown, lightly fanning over them, inspecting it. "Y-yeah... what?!" Illidan strokes his hair back, looking at his son with a soft expression. "You're getting horns," his father always had the ability to make terrifying things seem like no big deal at all.   
  
Still, Edan gulps, looking up at the incredible poker face his father wore. "Oh," is all he says at first, touching his forehead "that's okay... right?" Illidan snaps out of whatever trance he was in, _"it will be."_   
  
The horns broke his skin and made his hair matted and bloody only a few days after his father discovered he would have any at all. His mother was cooing over him and tendering washing the clots of blood away around the stem. "They are thick, wide." She muses, touching the still blunted tip. They didn't poke more then an inch off his head.   
  
"They'll grow big... for the shape- I can't say right now. Does it still hurt?" It was hurting now. But Edan lies. Father told him to since mother worries so much about all the changes he was going through. Father said he'll never forget when his wings sprouted, how loud his mother had screamed. They thought he was _dying._   
  
It was like something was trying to push out of his brain. Father said that's exactly what was happening. They were dormant on his skull, waiting like wisdom teeth to rip out of there hiding. It would hurt until they grew a few more inches away from his head. Then he wouldn't feel it at all.   
  
His father even offered to help him cut off whatever emerged. Edan said not to brother since they would have to keep doing that.   
  
  
However, more and more people kept looking at him as an enemy. Friends of his parents said just how much he looked like Illidan, Edan looked at himself and saw something that scared him.   
  
He had no claws, but his hands were dark and blackish, when he bled it was green. The _Tainted Prince_ indeed. Edan stares at the figure in the water. Pulling his hair back. Even without the tattoos he looked like his father. He looked like the lord of the temple. Father still had the royal air about him, but it was softened by family and his mother, who tempered out all the poison his father had. Edan was born without poison, created without taint.   
  
  
_Yet..._

  
  
Edan flexes his wings, he hadn't been getting better with controlling them, but he could fold them out too the real size. The water at his feet ripples as he tilts his head, looking at the figure before him. In the shimmer he almost looked like it.  
  
The Betrayer.   
  
Edan shakes his head, heart pained. Father wasn't like that anymore, Edan certainly wasn't like the demon his father escaped. He wouldn't become it either, no matter how similar everyone said they looked.   
  
" _Well well._ The little prince." Edan's chest caved, but he didn't show it. Maiev would eat him alive. "Warden," he tilts his head in respect, mother said always to show respect. Still, Maiev doesn't seem to like the show of it and snarls. "Finally embracing your heritage I see," her head jerks to his horns, Edan lifts his hand to caress one. They hadn't gotten very big yet, but it was obvious he had them.   
  
"What do you want Warden? You wouldn't speak to me unless you had purpose too." Maiev laughs at him, Edan swallows bile and steels himself, like father would. "You're so much like him. It's sickening. Very well prince, you are right. I did want to speak too you." Edan waits for her to continue.   
  
"I shackled your father like the animal he is and I'll do the same to you the second you step from your precious light." Edan can't help but feel anger at her words, it came blazing and hot, _ready._   
  
"You're a disgusting woman," he spits darkly, surprising the Warden into actually flinching. "Calling my father an animal, calling me demon fowl. Who do you think you are? No one will remember you save for being a _footnote_ in my fathers life!" He didn't know where this rage came from, but it boiled over like bubbling water.   
  
"You act as if you're the all-mighty, that your powerful enough too subdue him, me. If it is anyone- you should be shackled!" His voice howled over in a tone he's never heard before, at least from himself. Edan has heard it plenty enough before.  
  
_From demons._   
  
Edan didn't even realize he advanced her, not until he saw the gleam of her glaive in front of his eye. Edan cranes away, the blade almost slices his throat. Sudden panic envelops him. He had been this close to death. The Warden didn't seem to notice this, Maiev was in her own state of emergency, heaving and panting under her helmet as she undoubtedly stares at him with shock and awe.   
  
Edan still riding his high, says: _"animal."_   
  
"Edan?!" The battle is struck to the dust when Edan sees from the bushes, Jarod, full of twigs and leaves. "Maiev?!" Edan flaps his wings, scowling despite who came.   
  
"What's going on?" He asks, worried.  
  
"She's threatening me," _gods._ He sounds just like father.   
  
"Maiev!" Jarod howls. How sweet.   
  
"Tried to kill me," mother is going to be very mad at him.   
  
  
Edan felt too smug, he crosses his arms, glaring into the pond as Jarod explodes on his sister. Very much like father. In fact, Edan almost couldn't see a difference.   
  
"You threatened him? Tried to kill him?! Are you insane? When does this crusade end sister?" Jarod sounds just as exasperated as father and mother always do when talking to the warden. "This is Asch Redfires son-" "and Illidan's spawn," Maiev interrupts, as if it was a good excuse.   
  
"And Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwinds nephew-"   
  
"Yes my family is _very_ important," Edan snipes, having enough of it. "But she didn't threaten my family. She threatened me. So I will deal with it. Not my family." Father said he was happy with his son making no legacy of his line, but Edan wasn't going to just be known because of his father, his aunt or mother. He was going to be known for himself, what he had become. And this is where it begins.   
  
  
"You've said it before, Warden. I am a watery third bred, as is my sister and brother. What, if anything- can I do?" This silenced the siblings. "All I have ever wanted was too help people, like my father is _now._ I do not want to rule over temples, slaughter and enslave. I want to be a warrior. I want to be left too peace." He snarls the last bit, exposing his teeth to her, "I do not want to be the Tainted Prince."   
  
  
Jarod looked struck by his confession, pained even, but Edan is too hurt to care. "Leave me be warden," he says as a sigh, "leave my father, leave my mother. _Leave us be."_   
  
  
A long, silent moment with only crickets to fill the gaps.  
  
"Go, Maiev" Jarod commands in a low, hissing sigh, shoulders slumped. The warden jerks, her armor making a sick scraping noise. She huffs, disgruntled and angry, it tells Edan that it isn't over.   
  
"When did those come in?" Jarod's voice is softer, more welcoming. "A week, maybe more?" Edan childishly tries too look up at his head, tilting it comically, giving the other elf a better look. Jarod chuckles, waking closer and scrunching the grass under his plated feet. "Control your wings yet?" Edan spins around and flutters them, swaying them and amusing Jarod.   
  
  
The elder elf chuckles, shaking his head "I can't fly but... it's something?" It was bazaar how easy it was too talk to the other.  
  
"Say..." Jarod smirks lightly, crossing his arms, "you wouldn't happen to be going to Khadgar and Modera's wedding?" Edan knew his parents were attending and he had yet to answer if he was. "You are?" It was surprising considering the Mage and Jarod weren't in the same circle.   
  
"Yes, Modera invited me." Edan inhales sharply.   
  
"Yes of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED Dec 31, 2017


	47. Anduin/Wrathion dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin/Wrathion/original character
> 
> Rip my Anduin dabbles turned into a threesome lol

Asch was frantic, the council room was askew.

"Where is Anduin! Where is my husband!" Asch fists the fur across the arm rest of the kings throne. No one could really answer her. Genn was gone, as was Velen. No one here knew where he went. Anduin didn't even tell her.

  
The queen was terrified. What had happened too him? The guards were just as tense. "Beg your pardon my queen, but please. _Hold yourself._ " Asch shoots the adviser a thick glare. Then realizes that she was acting ruler. So long as Anduin was away his queen was in command.

Asch never thought she would have to do this. "I... I-" Asch stutters, watching them all look at her. Anduin would not want her fumbling. "What do I do?" Asch knew it didn't sound very leader-like. The adviser gives her a wrinkled smile. "Nothing of immediate attention my queen. Just care how you speak. I know you are distraught but it does no good to worry the soldiers." The royal guard was already tense with worry. Still, Asch nods. Straightening herself and quietly worrying over Anduin.

 

_XXX_

 

  
"You should not be here!" Genn hisses loudly, looking upon the face of his sad king. "I had to see it." Anduin insists, moving passed them.

"Anduin..." Velen protests weakly, watching the boy. Anduin had never seen such horrors as this. Not with his own eyes. The ashes of his father lay in the fel soaked dust. Velen pities him, feeling his own sadness well up.

Anduin brushes the dirt, heart beating in his ears as he uncovers Shalamayne. The battered hilt was heavy as he pulled it.

Velen watches curiously as the light shines around him. Than he jolts, mouth agape. He was having a vision! Velen could feel the magic of the light, it was so strong amidst the fel energy. The light beats like a drum, humming out waves of power. It blinds Genn but Velen has never seen more clearly.

Anduin turns and in the young kings hands was his father weapon, revived and shining with light magic.

"What now little cub?" Velen sees fit to ask, staff scrapping into the dirt. Anduin eyes the weapon, furrowed brow. For a moment he doesn't answer, too focused. Velen watches him grip the weapon in both hands, holding the blade close to his face. Anduin grits his teeth, the weapon resists for a moment. Then, In a magnificent burst of light, it becomes two. Anduin regards the weapons, trembling.

"Now it is time the king of Stormwind does what he _must."_

Velen can almost breathe in the light magic, it froths around Anduin like a murky fog. It made his light hair even blonder. It looked utterly transcendent. Genn swallows hard, watching it all unfold.

They go without another word and Velen smiles.

_The little cub had become a lion._

  
Asch was perched upon his throne, worrying the hem of her dress, "attention for the king!" Asch whips too the mouth of the hall, gasping lightly. "Anduin!" Asch hurries off the marble steps, losing her shoes down the hall as she races too him. Anduin flinches, confused as she bolts. Anduin opens his arms.

"Darling! My love!" Asch babbles, uncaring of the world around her. Anduin chuckles, twirling her. "Where were you!" He slows them, holding her up against himself. "I was worried sick! You left in the middle of the night!" Her pretty face frowns, glaring at him. Anduin lets her down, sheepishly grinning at her blunt anger.

"It was important... I'm sorry." He gestures to the sword at his hip. Asch ogles it, "Shalamayne? You found it?!" Anduin nods, tapping the hilt with his palm. "It was too dangerous for you... I was worried you'd follow if I told you." Asch smacks him in the chest. Anduin is thrown off by it, but then she latches into his middle, hugging him.

"You silly man. Don't do such a thing again!" Anduin pets her hair, eyes fluttering closed. "I won't-" Genn laughs, snorting loudly. Anduin eyes him with a confused smile. Genn waves his hand, chuckling about something to do with women. Anduin thought it best not to ask.

 

 

XXX

 

  
Anduin knows lions. His father always made sure he knew what _capable_ beasts they were, why it was the Alliance's crest. Lions were terrifying powerhouses. Made of muscles and rage. Anduin pulls his shoulders back and stalks, crawling along the bed as Asch giggles at him. Anduin kisses up her knee. Running his nose over the flesh. Lions trail their mates, wait from them to present. They mount them, lick and nip at the flesh of the neck.

  
Anduin's hands draw up her soft flesh. Asch slides down into the bed, hair fanning out and legs spreading nicely. Lions protect and loom. Anduin lowers himself. Fitting perfectly between her legs. Asch paws at his throat, trying to pull him close. Anduin fills her, groaning at the heat.

Asch pulls back into the pillows, keening and shaking. "Oh..." she mutters, scoring his skin with her nails. Anduin nips her flesh, purring around his teeth. Lions were rough, so was he.

Usually, they made love. Anduin was never rough with her, never tried to go beyond light marks and a little teasing. But Anduin was no cub. No white pawn.

_Anduin was a lion._

  
Anduin bites her throat, harshly. Asch bares it for him, submitting like a proper lioness. Anduin finds it alluring. His father always told him base instinct was what made kings mighty. What you feel at your core was right. His father always followed that rule, even in death. Varian's base instinct told him to protect his pride, his kingdom. His son. Anduin was beginning to understand. Following what felt right.

Anduin pulls out, much to his wife's displeasure, surprise overtakes Asch as he flips her, burying his cock before she had a moment to protest. _This._ Body draped over her, hiding her flesh and consuming. Anduin drops his head between her tight shoulders. Breathing in her scent. Asch pants, groping behind her to catch his forearm. Anduin allows her to claw at his arm. He was gripping a chunk of her neck in his jaw. Drooling lightly around the flesh.

Asch shutters, looking absolutely ruined in the furs. A mighty lioness. Asch bows deeper. Pushing her plump ass into his ramming pelvis, she whines his name, overtaken by lust.

Anduin beats her into the pillow with his hips, forcing her forward with each thrust. The beautiful queen bends to his will, allowing him complete control.

"Anduin-" Asch squeaks, her whole body is pressed into the bed, her breasts flat and rubbed into the sheets.

She was stressed so tightly the bed, no breathable space- "quickly my queen I heard your _\- oh my,"_ Wrathion yelps out the words, his heart stinging. Anduin shouts, looking baffled and red. The black dragon was equally shocked, the pair were on the bed, the king curled over his queen. The sheets were askew, "Wrathion fucking hells!" Anduin snarls ripping the sheet over his wife. The black dragon only stares at the red faces, sweat covered bodies.

All too suddenly he snaps back, snorting as if it was a joke, "being a little too rough are you?" He gestures to the screaming queen, the piece of his heart clearly hidden between her supple breasts. _Now_ he understand what happened. "When I said keep it close I hadn't ever thought..." he almost laughs. Only this would happen to poor Anduin. The king colors and glares, fusing his hair away from his face. "Idiot- leave!"

"Ha!" He snipes, laughing now, "yes yes of course-" "wait!" The queen still under her king yelps for their attention, "what... what if he stayed?" Anduin shakes his head, a confused look upon his face, "what? Stays..? Wha- no. _What? No!"_ Asch glares thinly at her husband. Wrathion quiets, now intrigued.

His ears can pick up their whispers very easily, "it's your fault he's here if you hadn't pushed me so hard into the bed," Wrathion quirks a brow, "and that means he should stay? Why do you want him to stay?!" Asch's eyes dart away, face coloring a whole new pink. _"Asch,"_ Anduin says, understanding what she wants "you aren't serious? That's not proper-" "no one knows he's here. It could be our secret. You owe me for leaving without warning!" Anduin huffs, frowning "so you think I'll allow another man inside you?!" Wrathion licks his lips, his mouth was going dry.

"Anduin!" She snaps, but he doesn't back down. "What? It's what you're asking! Unbelievable-" "it isn't like that!" "What is it like then?! Tell me!" Asch doesn't have an answer, by the look of shame on her face. Anduin snarls lowly, eyes growing darker, "Wrathion. _Come here."_

The black dragon almost feels like he was floating with how quickly and smooth his steps are. Wrathion stops short of climbing on the bed, knees pressed into the mattress. "You will not finish inside of her, you won't leave any marks and this will never happen again. Now get undressed."

Anduin pulled Asch into his lap. Making her squeak, Wrathion hurried out of his clothes, even the turban upon his head, hiding his black horns. Despite his warning Anduin himself bites deeply into her neck, making her cry out and squirm in his iron hold. Wrathion glances at his hands, fingers dipping between her cheeks. Anduin nips her throat and Wrathion watches an uncomfortable look cross Asch's face.

"You wanted it," he snaps, hand jerking between her legs, "come here." He beckons Wrathion, the black dragon clambers behind the queen, the soft pillows cushioning his fall as Anduin pushes him down with his free hand. Now the dragon can clearly see his fingers at work, opening up her arse.

  
The queens cunt is shiny, raw and pink. The lips were swollen and her wetness was sliding down her thighs. Wrathion inhales heavily, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Have you ever seen a woman before?" Wrathion shakes his head, gulping. Anduin smirks gently, a smile almost breaking the cool exterior, "you never do get used to the sight..." Anduin looks at Asch, winking. Asch grips his shoulders, whining as he opens her.  
"Go on," Anduin prods, kissing the side of her face. Wrathion yelps when Asch grabs him, keening as she holds his cock still.

  
"It's her first too..." Anduin says, helping her down into Wrathion. Asch moans obscenely loud as he's sheathed, "Anduin! F-full- t-to full..." Wrathion feels his cock squeezed, "I know my love, look how good you're doing." Wrathion can actually feel the drag of Anduin's cock inside of her. The black dragon had heard of humans doing this, he never believed it. Just like dragons, humans were horribly possessive. Wrathion himself thought Anduin was too strict for such a thing. Still the king surprises him.

  
"Sinful," he starts voice wrecked, "isn't it?" Wrathion chokes out a laugh as Anduin moves his hips, forcing them too move at his will. Wrathion has no control over what's happening. He suspects that was by design.

"I... understand why... why you mortals," Wrathion moans, gripping the sheets as Asch tightens around him, "would kill for this." This time Anduin chuckles, more put together sounding. Wrathion _hates it_. "I'd kill a titan for this." Wrathion believes him. Asch falls back onto him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her full breasts. Wrathion squeezes them, mouthing at her neck but leaving no marks.

"Mhm..." Anduin grunts, watching while shifting his hips. "Do you want him inside of you?" Anduin asks, ripping at her exposed jaw, marking it harshly. "He- he is!" Asch moans, clutching at Wrathion's hands.

"No, _inside_ _you?"_ Asch halts, looking up at her husband, "o-okay-" suddenly the pressure building in Wrathion dies away and Anduin moves off, completely. Taking Asch with him. "Do not finish inside." He eyes the dragon, Wrathion eyes him back, "go on," he instructs, leaning back.

  
Asch mounts Wrathion's hips, pulling his cock back inside her, this time it fills her warm cunt, Wrathion stares with wide eyes, shuttering at the wet feeling. Anduin watches with no hidden amusement as his queen sets too the task, mounting the ever transforming dragon. Wrathion was terrible at holding his human appearance, the claws that gripped the plush of her hips, flexing but not daring to mark them. "Ah-hah..." Asch whines, throwing her head back.

Smoke billows from his nose frantically, the excitement in his red bloody eyes had Anduin humming, egging the dragon on. "You've told me once before your males are dominate, correct?" Wrathion can only manage a dumb, unfocused nod, Anduin grins. "Then why aren't you?" It was a taunt, _it was permission._ This Wrathion heard properly. The two share a look and Wrathion lets Asch abuse his cock for a moment, rocking into the bed until he decides.

In one swift movement, Asch is on her back, digging her body into the sheets, mewling. Wrathion is predatory, the slits of his eyes were thin as needles. Anduin smirks at his snarling, head in hand as he watching his wife jolt under the pressure of Wrathion's rutting. It was violent and she was howling. Anduin wonders if the guards can hear.

  
Asch yanks Wrathion down, consuming his lips with fever, a string of saliva threads between their open mouths, “harder- faster oh _gods_ please!” Wrathion hisses, ramming his hips into hers. Asch squeals, arching into his body, their bellies press together. Wrathion puts a hand under her back, holding her up without a choice. Asch clings too him, clawing at his hair, pulling him to her.

Anduin sighs loudly, pleasantly. Asch tears away from Wrathion, looking right at him. “Baby-“ she chokes out a moan, “want... you- oh!” Wrathion pistons his hips, Anduin tuts.

“We’ve made her wanton,” Anduin crawls forward, “lift her,” Wrathion mindlessly does as told, Asch falls onto his chest, sucking his neck. Anduin positions himself between her cheeks, slipping inside without friction. Wrathion jolts, the pressure against his cock increases as Anduin fills her other hole and Asch starts squeezing his cock in pleasure.

The queen lets out a mewl, unable to stay up, Anduin kisses her hair, rolling his hips, “can you lift her?” Wrathion was vaguely insulted Anduin didn’t think he could. So he pulls her up in a swift motion, both their cocks almost taken from her warmth before he drops her back down with a force that has her freezing.

Anduin grunts, smirking. Meeting every drop of her body with tilted hips, making the angle erratic and new.

Wrathion watches with hooded eyes as Asch just takes it, head now resting on her kings shoulder. Wrathion’s eyes dart too her open neck, he can _hear_ the pulse and see the cords moving in her throat. Anduin eyes him, rubbing his hand over the soft flesh as his other toys with her swollen breast.

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” his voice was guttural, wrecked and deep, “once. Only once.” Wrathion wanted to snort, he was undoing all his own rules. Wrathion licks his teeth before biting into her flesh. If he was allowed only once, he would make it good.

Right against her pulse, he bit then sucked until she was squirming and begging for more. Anduin dips his head, creating his own harsh mark.

“C-coming-!” She blurts before screaming, Wrathion lets her jerk her hips, chasing her wild pleasure. Anduin growls, stilling inside. Wrathion eyes Anduin, challenging him as he breaks _the last rule._

  
Anduin wasn’t happy at all.

Asch was laying there, completely used and boneless, reduced to jelly. “I told you not too,” he muses, softly wiping away their copious amount of semen. Wrathion’s was a tad more yellowish in color and oozing quickly out of her. Still the dragon helps, holding her thighs open as the king cleans it all.

“You also said no marks and yet.” A big, black and ugly mark surrounded her beautiful neck, lined with teeth and crusted blood. Anduin wasn’t amused with the retort.

  
Anduin finishes with a kiss too her shoulder and dumps the cloth, Wrathion straightens himself, readying to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Anduin has a brow tilted, Wrathion pauses for a moment and that was enough to answer the kings question. “Oh no. Not after that. Get back here.” Wrathion was very happy too.

 

_XXX_

 

 

  
It was very normal for dragons to have two or more mates, consorts they were called.

It wasn’t however normal for humans.

Wrathion explained his part while Anduin and Asch did there’s. Asch would become his prime consort, _his mate_. Anduin by proxy would too.

For dragons this was simple. Alexstrasza had two mates, two males that birthed her children, two that gave her equal and separate attention. Wrathion was not interested in coupling with Anduin, much to the kings relief, but he was still his mate. Wrathion viewed them both as such, Asch was his prime and Anduin was hers. However, the human side, their side was the difficult part.

  
Wrathion knew much of the politics, any children he fathered were bastards and scandals, while Anduin’s would be crown princes and kings, if they’re parentage didn’t come into question. Wrathion knew it would. Humans don’t like dragons, or women from what he gathered. Now that was appalling alone to the black dragon. Woman were the carriers and mothers. The beautiful providers of life and love. Asch coos and kisses him for saying it.

  
The arrangement they made was annoying, but necessary. Wrathion was to maintain their friendship, which was easily done. He was not allowed too be seen entering or leaving the castle unless he was invited to stay. This was also easy considering his nature. Lastly, if he wanted personal time with his prime he needed to do it outside and far away from the castle so they wouldn’t be caught. Anduin also needed an excuse for the absence of his queen so it wouldn’t raise any flags. Wrathion was a fantastic liar and promised to provide those excuses.

  
And under no circumstances was Wrathion allowed to get her pregnant before Anduin. What a delightful scandal that would be, the whole of the Alliance awaiting the nine months only to discover upon birth that it was a half-ling, _a dragon_ half-ling of all things. Wrathion said he would know if the baby was dragonkin, but promised nonetheless too assure the kings line before his own.

Besides, Wrathion wouldn’t allow the humans too know of her pregnancy, he could easily help hide it and birth the child at his temple. But they would figure this all out later.

  
For now, Wrathion was content to have his new mate in his lap, holding his hands. Anduin looked pleased as well. Wrathion had never dreamed of this, humans were so jealous, so unlike dragons. People wondered how Alextrasza had two mates that never fought or hated one another, but it was easy because they _loved_ each other. In different ways, but still loved. It was so easy to dragons. If you loved another, you courted them and their mates, if they had any.

Wrathion knew many dragons with many mates, the most he ever knew of was a green drake with five chosen. Usually it was men attached to women, but this one had two other women that also mated with the three males. It was quite the circle, but it worked.

This would easily work too. Anduin was awful at lying or pretending and Wrathion knew when he was doing either. The king only looked fondly at his wife as he held her other hand. _Yes this would work perfectly._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED Dec 31, 2107


	48. Illidan dabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female character 
> 
> Someone’s gotta stop me.
> 
> Illidan is actually everything

Something had changed during Asch's pregnancy and the birth of their child. Now Illidan wasn't opposed to this, watching Asch embrace motherhood was intoxicating and quite amusing. It begin with her snapping impatience, although that was a given because she and Ilidan had a combined five hours of sleep this week thus far.

Edan finally caught up and now was having difficulty sleeping without being close too his parents. Imprinting had two stages, the first was relating and becoming familiar. It was critical for babies to know who their parents were, know safety.

The next was independence, and Edan was having a hard time separating from them, especially his father. Illidan had spent too much time letting Edan sleep against his neck and now he couldn't sleep at all unless he was under his fathers chin.

  
Asch was deflating a little however, she was having what Illidan's female illidari call _"the baby fat issue"_ this he didn't understand _at all_ , but he knew when he saw it. She would be uncomfortable in anything she wore and feel unflattering. Illidan was confused by it, she had lost all the baby weight but she was still upset.

Asch was moody with everyone she met now, hardly giving them the time of day, this part Illidan found amusing.

  
"Shh," Asch softly pleads, bouncing the little elf "daddies busy-" Edan whines, crying despite the attention. Illidan could hear it, was pained by it, but could not indulge Edan.

"Little one, no no" Asch tries, sighing. They were both exhausted, Illidan more so. His nerves were fraying and he twitches at the bone shattering wail. "By Elune!" Illidan hisses, giving up and pushing away from the reports. Asch cringes, pulling Edan under her jaw, even as he snivels.

"I'm sorry-" Illidan waves her apology off, grabbing Edan, instantly he quiets, content now that he has what he wants. "You are a little thorn aren't you?" Edan babbles happily, tugging at Illidan's hair. Illidan glares thinly at his son, Asch smiles tiredly. "Go to bed. One of us should-" she protests, but he isn't having it. Illidan makes her lay down and only two minutes after she's out.

Illidan sits back in his chair, Edan is awake against his collarbone, drooling lightly on his fathers skin. Illidan ignores that, trying his best to return to the reports.

"You are going to be just like your mother," he sighs, idly scratching Edan's hair. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he wouldn't command the respect and confidence Illidan possessed. Then again, looking at his tainted eyes, he had _enough_ of Illidan in him.

There was a sharp knock that startled Edan into crying and Illidan into snarling. The rumble of his chest made his son calm, which amused Illidan for a split second before he swung open his door, shuttering the hinges. "What?" He barks. The Draenei before him was shaken a bit by the outburst, but plays it off quickly. "Your brother is here. He said he wished to see you."

Illidan had had enough of interruptions, even though he and Malfurion were getting along it was annoying he had to deal with this. Illidan takes no measure to step lightly, holding Edan in his palm as he moved to where the Draenei told him Mal was.

His brother looked more out of place then he did once Illidan found where he was. "Ah, brother- you look exhausted." Illidan spared him the obvious and grunts, "you wanted me?" Illidan hated small talk.

"Yes I did- he's gotten bigger." Illidan glances down, Edan was curiously looking between the two, looking with awe at Mal. "Hello little one," his brother coos, it makes Edan giggle and paw the air in front of him, Illidan knows what it means and prompts his brother to take him.

Malfurion always loved babies, most of elven people did, them being so rare. Even Blood elves get excited about little ones. "I wanted to see if I could be of any use... Tyrande and I are... at odds in the moment and I believe it best to give her space." Illidan feels a little bad about that, since it was likely all because of Edan and the fight that ensued.  
"I'm sure you could be. The Prophet may have ideas for you. I'm... sorry to hear about you and Tyrande." Mal shakes his head, softly petting Edan's back, idly looking around the haul of the ship.

"It's no trouble, she needs time to think. What I am worried about is you. You and Asch must be exhausted. I told you this would happen." There was playfulness in his voice, a teasing sort that Illidan gives a smile too. "He's having trouble sleeping alone. Asch is resting now but... yes you are right. We are both exhausted," Mal hums, swaying side to side.

"You know... I have heard a tale about human twins," Illidan's brow furrows, his head tilted in question. "The eldest had a daughter and his wife and himself were run ragged, falling over themselves. The younger twin had taken the baby and the child could not tell the difference between the eldest and youngest. This allowed the parents some peace, for a time."

  
Illidan's curious frown turned into a wide smirk, "you could've just asked."

"May I babysit?" _Cheeky Druid_.

Illidan could see the story had merit however, Edan was sound asleep against his brothers beard. "Yes. You may babysit. Thank you." It was a weight off his mind, Mal smiles. "How long has it been since you slept properly?" Between the legion and the baby..? "When was the Gul'dan incident?" Mal snorts at his poor attempt at humor. "And been intimate?" Now that was treading into some very deep waters. Illidan glares.

"Not since I saw what was inside of her." This was months ago. Mal looks upset for him, "his aura is-" "demonic yes." Mal peers at Edan, not phased by the news, "even when she was pregnant? You didn't?" Illidan shakes his head, Mal looks fully at him, not amused "I understand now- but mating is healthy. You should know best of all. We form connections this way... unless you...?" Illidan quickly shakes his head, "that has not changed. I still can." Mating in elven culture was how too create a bond, a tie to one another. Illidan had been neglecting this. Not on purpose, when she was pregnant he was terrified for most of it and now they had no time for it.

  
"Well," Mal says with determination, "I believe it's time you go fix that." His brother didn't allow for a rebuttal, he told Illidan he would be two rooms over and that Edan was completely safe. Illidan didn't doubt his son was cared for, but how he was going to explain this to his wife was a mystery.

  
Illidan watches her sleep, the slow rise of her chest and how she sighs and turns over into his side of the bed. He didn't have the heart to try and squeeze into the bed, fear of waking her, so he slumped in the chair and awoke only moments ago. Demons thankfully did not need a much sleep.

"Mhm..." Asch stirs awake and Illidan jumps at the opportunity, roving over her and kissing her cheek and neck eagerly.  
"Illidan..?" Asch catches her bearings and Illidan answers before she asks. "Edan is with my brother two doors down- he wants us to have some time to ourselves," Asch wipes her eyes with a yawn, smiling.

It only took moments to get her naked and interested. The soft pad of his thumb strokes between her wet lips, she bucks into his palm, moaning softly. There was a certain vulnerability when it came to being mated for thousands of years, but even this was new. Asch had never touched anything demonic on him overlong, she wasn't disgusted by any of it of course, but didn't bother to explore either.

 _Now_ she had a particular fascination with the base of his wings, right where the bones fused to his back. Illidan purrs at the attention, flexing his wings out because it felt very nice. "Ohh..." Asch arcs into his chest, hands laying flat next to the base of his wings, attempting to push him closer. Illidan nips her throat careful of hitting her with his horns, then she grabs one.

Asch had done this a few times, mostly for balance, this time she anchors his head down, lovingly petting the hard shell. "What's gotten you so affectionate?" He teases, Asch was always affectionate, but now it seemed much more, like she was trying to understand something about him. Illidan sated her curious touches before, she was honest and loving and never hurt any sensitive parts with rough jabs or callous treatment. Asch runs her hand down the loop of his horn, even touches the jagged spikes at the base. Illidan makes her jerk from his fingers, liking how she shivered and lost her purpose.

"I... I like all of you," she says, undoing his ponytail, Illidan's brow furrows at her answer, "I w-want you to know t-that..." Illidan slows his fingers against her, struck by her honesty "I know that, little elf-" "no," she drags out, whining low as he rubs her clit "I like it so... so much-" Illidan feels the little fingers of her other hand distractedly rubbing the base of his wing. It makes him shiver and fault his movements. Illidan felt very loved, motherhood has made her very affectionate. "I-I don't want you... too- too think I won't love our baby-" she gasps, twitching into his palm "if... if he becomes like thi-this... I love it so much, I... I love you so much." Illidan fell in love all over again. Asch loved a demon, a demon who extended his taint to her child. She was the mother of his child and she thought it was a _blessing._

"Gods above," he was breathless, amazed "I don't deserve you." Asch pulls him into another heated kiss, melting against him as he sinks between her legs.

They took their time, mapping out and marking each other's flesh like they weren't accustomed too it, like they were excited virgin's just wanting to _feel._ "Love you-" Illidan couldn't stop saying it, Asch was panting in his ear, struggling to whisper it back. "Love... you-" they both whine as he sinks back in, relishing the feeling. Asch kisses above his burnt eye sockets and Illidan falters again, his chest hurts like it was about to burst.

Asch nips his ear, biting the soft tissue, "harder- please," her voice was beautiful and raspy, wrecked. Illidan cants his hips, biting into her flesh with greedy purpose. The one thing that hadn't changed was her enjoyment in being bitten.

 

"You're going to get me pregnant again," Asch says against his chest, laying sprawled out on the bed. "Will I?" He muses, teasing her. "Don't sound so smug about that." Male posturing was _exhausting_. Asch didn't even want to imagine how he would be if she got pregnant again. Illidan just laughs at her pouting, rubbing her back. "I should go feed Edan," Asch wretches up, patting the leathery wing as she crawls over him.

  
Asch and Illidan found Mal leaning over their baby on the plush bed, exciting him into fidgeting and giggling very loudly. Malfurion looked enchanted, waggling his pointer and cooing. "He's been good then?" Mal jumps at his brothers voice, "ah! Illidan- yes he has. I was trying to tire him out. He's quite rambunctious." Asch laughs, picking up the baby from his spot.

  
"I'll be back- _yes we will!_ " Illidan chuckles at her high pitched voice, it makes Edan squeal. "I'm glad too see he isn't being troublesome." Mal looks very happy, content. "No of course not, he's a delight. I can see what's been keeping you awake-"

  
A bloodcurdling scream erupts from the other room, "Asch!" Malfurion and Illidan. Edan began screaming in agony, Asch was staring in horror, "Illidan-! Somethings wrong!" Illidan slides on his knees as he got down on the floor, Edan was shrieking like a banshee, Asch had him turned on his side. Illidan watches the skin raise and rip off his shoulder blades, bones tearing out.

Mucus and green blood splattered the floor, flung in every direction as the bones fanned out. _They were wings_. Two little nubs no bigger then Illidan's finger, along with three muscle-covered joints. "Heal it!" Mal shouts in a hurry, raising his hands. Illidan pulls Edan off the floor and into the air, Asch raised her hands, "focus Asch!" Her whole being was shaking, her fingers vibrating in the air, the greenish healing spell, leaves and flakes of life fluttered around the air.

Before his eyes Illidan witnessed the skin form around the wounds of his wings. Over the joints and even the leather of the wing formed. Edan was still wailing, looking absolutely miserable, but now it seemed to be over. They were tiny and they even twitch when Malfurion caressed the soft maroon leather.

"My moon! My precious little star-" Asch grabs Edan, burying him in her chest as she curled around him. Asch was crying against his hair, worrying her fingers into his soft flesh. Edan was sobbing quietly, looking upset rather than in pain. "Elune above! Thank the goddess he's alright," Mal heaves, sitting on the floor along with them.

Illidan is still high on adrenaline, panting though clinched teeth.

 

His was breathing heavy still, hours after the incident had occurred. Edan was now fine, sleeping against his mothers chest while she slept on his. Illidan pulled at the tiny wing, watching it unfold like his own. Edan did not wake, but made little noises and flexed the wing, tucking it back into his body when Illidan allowed it free. It unsettled him and he flapped his own, it jostled them and Asch huffs awake, groaning lightly.

“Sleep Illidan,” she moans annoyed, “you are no good too anyone without it.”

  
Illidan heaves a heavy sigh, rocking the two with his breath, “I cannot.” He grumbles, poking at the wing again. Asch bats his hand, easing upward with Edan. “Tell me then, what’s wrong.” Asch yawns, pulling the blankets off them. Illidan lays there simply watching as she arranged herself to sit up against the wall, legs hanging off his knee. Edan is in her weighted arms, he frowns.

  
“Do you believe me evil?” It was a heavy question, but she answered it easily enough, “no, I do not. Why do you ask this?” She rubs the sleep from her eyes, rubbing her pointer finger under her bottom eyelid. “Some think I still am,” it doesn’t bother him, Tyrande thought him a menace, a tyrant of evil and gain. “Why so?” She ponders, “because you destroyed the Narru? It was trying to force its magic upon you.” Illidan shakes his head, worrying his lip.

“What has made you love me?” He wonders, angry with himself. Asch frowns, “you know why. What has gotten into you?” Illidan snaps up, a fowl look upon his face.

“ _Tell me,”_ he demands, Asch is startled by his outburst, “why do you love a demon so? Birth my child?” It didn't make sense too him.

“Do you really not remember how we were?” He remembers being standoffish and disinterested because he was clouded by Tyrande. “We made love in the forest, the night before you disappeared. You said my hair looked as though it had lily flowers in it, don’t you remember the days we would stay up passed dawn and laugh?” There was not much time between his turning and dying. He had heard or seen nothing of her during the time of the temple, the last he remembers is that night and then _nothing._

The next she came in his life was just as he was broken from the crystal. Now all this.

Asch touches his thigh, gaining his attention, “you aren’t really concerned about all that, so what’s wrong, really Illidan?” No he was not, he will never understand why someone such as she would love the likes of him, a demon, _a betrayer_. But she does, did and will forever now as they continue their future together.

“Edan,” he sighs, looking at the soft rise and fall of his sons back as he sleeps peacefully, “What I’ve done too him. How can you not think me evil, still love me? After what I’ve done to your child...”

Asch looks at him softer, annoyance forgotten, “you’ve done nothing too him Illidan. Look,” she holds him, turning his little body so it was pressed to her skin, her smiling face nuzzling into his chubby body with all the love in the world. “Look at my perfect little baby,” She coos, kissing his baby cheeks. Edan was sleeping still, but wiggles at the attention, “my little boy, how couldn’t I love you? Look at him Illidan.” Illidan does, watches how his mother cradles him, nuzzles him and lets flowers fall on his exposed belly.

“Don’t be upset,” She sounds so sad, “he’s so perfect, you're perfect.” The love Illidan felt outweighed his doubts. Illidan felt responsible for today, felt wretched he caused his baby pain. Asch clambers into his lap, kissing his lips before he can react, “my perfect family,” she coos, “yes...” he finally agrees.

  
Asch was delighted, but then looked rather serious, “promise me you’ll never say such things again, not ever.” Illidan smooths down her hair, pulling some flowers as he goes, “I promise. I love you little elf.”

“I love you too.” Utterly, undeniably _perfect._

  
“You know,” she says playfully, “I remember saying I would love our baby no matter if he looked like you,” she kisses him again, “don’t you remember?” Illidan smirks, leaning forward like a predator, “I could do with a reminder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED  
> Nov 22, 2017


	49. Elowinn dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male Draenei/original female Draenei  
> Pronounced   
> Doh-bra  
> Ello-win
> 
> This is for the wonderful Elowinn!! It was a birthday gift that I spent too long on, I hope you love it and I love you!!!

A kiss pressed to her forehead, a hand in her soft fluffed hair. "Mhm?" She grumbles, wiggling in her chair. The wood stabbed her back, she hissed from being sore.

A chuckle made her open her shining eyes, "Elo," he teases, chuckling warmly. "Dobera..." the name fell off her lips, " _Dooobera_!" She rolled his name, enjoying the sound. Dobera liked it too, laughing as he crosses his arms.

The paladin hall was bustling today, but the two were sitting undisturbed by a table. Dobera's thick leg was stretched out on the surface, his tail looping on the length of it, his massive arms crossed, grinning down at her with fulfilled amusement and an all to knowing look.

"Stiff, no?" He was making fun of her, Elowinn eases up, with great effort. The chair creaked with her movements, enticing an aching mewl from the back of her throat.

  
Dobera snorts through his nose, "this is why you don't sleep in chairs, Elo." She glares thinly at him, ruffled by his good mood. "Hush! Do not mock me when you sleep in bushes and trees! You forget who pulls the twigs and sap from your hair!" Dobera just laughs, not at all embarrassed by this.

"I don't forget, I am forever grateful Elo," he leans again, this time she pushes up, meeting his delightful smile as it forms into a kiss. His arms unfurl and his callused fingers dance across her jaw as they kiss sweetly. Elowinn's tail curls and her finger clinch the surface of the table, his tail bats at her nails until she grabs on to it.

Dobera's tail wiggles, it was much like the humans pet dog, Elowinn often watched the thick appendage wiggle and jolt when he was angry or stressed. Now it seemed silly and made her laugh, ruining the kiss as she parts from him. Slowing squeezing the dark blue tail, giggling as it acted back, jiggling between her enclosed fist.

"Like a pup," she says, laughing as his face soured a little, "it is sweet!" She tries but the damage is done, Dobera begins to pout, Elowinn giggles before kissing his cheek until she felt his smile.

"How late is it?" She says against his cheek, leaning into his body now rather then sitting. Dobera curls his arm around her middle, pulling her flush to his side. He gives her an amused look, "early. Three in the morning," Elowinn grows stiff, groaning softly against his shoulder, "which is why you are up," he nods, "which is why I'm up."

Dobera made rounds at night, directing and executing duties fit for a commanding officer. He must have been checking the perimeter, never trusting anyone to do it themselves. "Are you still needed?" Her fingers play with the nape of his neck, petting the back of his high fox tail, watching how her pale fingers almost blended with his snowy white hair.

"Another hour, than no. were you waiting for me?" Elowinn colors, of course she was. Dobera smiles, humming softly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Elowinn shakes her head, "duty first darling." Dobera sighs, a deep rumble, nodding slowly. "Yes, I know."

"What is left?" She wonders, Dobera doesn't leave her guessing for long, "overseeing night changes and one more check around the grounds. I found a legion spy the other week. Can't be too careful-" Dobera's brow furrows in agitation, "it was in the grounds, no one noticed it! The on duty soldiers were slacking." Elowinn smiles, exasperated as she was, it was sweet of him to be such a hero about things. _Even little things like this._

Righteous protector indeed, a shining example that made all the other paladins inadequate. "Don't be so harsh, it was righted in the end," Dobera exhales, "by me! I cannot trust anyone!" Elowinn coos softly, hugging his arm, "not everyone is Highlord, _Highlord_." She mocks, nuzzling her nose into his cheek. Dobera's ear twinges and she kisses it, laughing gently.

Elowinn pulls at his pauldron, whining. Dobera eyes her curiously, Elowinn pouts, “I hate your armor.” Dobera looks playfully offended, “you said I looked distinguished!” Elowinn’s pout forms into a seductive smile, pulling his arm closer, despite his plate armor coolness. “I miss your warmth...” this sparks knowing interest in his eyes. “Oh...”

  
“Oh?” She giggles back, kissing his cheek again. Dobera rumbles a purr, pulling her closer and pinching her hip with his wondering hand, “is my mate cold?” Elowinn shivers at his tone of voice, jumping when his teeth nipped at her exposed ear. “Dobera!” She yips, “someone could see!” He only chuckles, “can they? What will they see?” Her face colors as she leans away, glaring at him.

“Alright, I am sorry,” he wasn’t. It was clear on his face that he wasn’t one bit. “Wait for me than,” he tells her, getting up and leaving her embrace, “I will be but an hour.”

Elowinn feels pain erupt in her breast, but his quick hand pulls her pouting lips into a heated kiss, “I will warm you soon darling.”

  
Dobera pulled himself away, not daring to look back at his beautiful mates wide seeking eyes, the boarder of the chapel was long and he let his mind wonder with only the cold wind as his company.

It had been years, the longest ones he has ever had in his life. Dobera was by no means a young man, but he was not so ancient yet. To Velen he was a young man, a mere rambunctious and virile boy. To humans he was an other worldly elder, an old relic from a long forgotten husk. He commanded respect from humans and paladins when they saw him and sized his stature. Dobera was very large, a bull even compared to other Draenei. His knowledge of the holy arts far surpassed that of any mortal. They made him into a leader, the light in their darkening world.

  
Maybe it was because he had too much knowledge of the legion, maybe because they feared him, his lumbering loud and huge body did make him something to fear. Dobera was by no means quiet or sneaky, he had no need to be.

Dobera halted his charger, making it stop on the hill. His gaze fell to the dead of night, wondering to himself if he considered this more of a home now then he did Argus.

Elowinn and he had come from the broken planet, lived there and trained together. Many looked at her as a great beauty, a mysterious and almost unapproachable goddess. She was kind and gentle to those that were pensive of her, changing their minds about their people.

The inhabitants were very apprehensive of Draenei, they saw the legion warlocks and dread lords in Dobera’s people. They once were all the same, _Eredar_. Dobera was once a proud Eredar, his people a whole until the separation.

Dobera loved his people, _all_ his people. Even those who were forced under the legions thumb. It brought him no pleasure fighting and killing his once brothers and sisters. It hurt that people of Azeroth looked at him with animosity and fear. Hiding his anger was no easy task when he was looked at as an enemy.

  
Dobera heaves a sigh, squinting now before commanding his horse into a trot, his watch ended. The guards changed and all twelve said, “Highlord!” In a loud, ear shattering manner that made Dobera cringe a smile. Those men respected him greatly, so he tried his best to acknowledge each one before he left.

  
In the same manner, much quieter now the sentinels nodded to him, muttering “Highlord,” instead of screaming it. Dobera inclines his head to each, being equally respectful. Apparently the only other to do so was Tirion Fordring, his predecessor.

Dobera saw no sigh of Elowinn as he got to the inner sanctum of lights chapel. He thought nothing of it and ascended the stairs to their private room. Dobera dumped his shield and mace in his office before clambering too their rooms.

A broad smile captured his lips when he saw Elowinn sprawled on their bed asleep. She looked as though she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillows. Dobera clicked his armor off, pulling the hidden buckles and dropping them onto the side table.

  
Without making a sound he nestled under the covers, pulling Elowinn to him until she was sighing into his warm chest. Dobera closes his eyes, head pressed into the pillow beneath him. “Mhm-“ Elowinn grunts, wiggling slightly. “Dobe-?” She cracks her eyes open, “yes darling?” She seems calmed by his voice and melts back into place, content. “Safe?” She mutters, nuzzling his neck. Dobera lifts his head, grabbing his hair out of her face before it tickles, “yes. Safe.” It wasn’t long before she felt back into a listless sleep, Dobera easily fell along, also content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED   
> Aug 1/08


	50. Rommath dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath/original female character

The men were virile and the women were hard to impregnate. It made a lethal combination in Bloodelven society.

Like all peoples it drove them, to breed and to continue a line of pure blood that would only hold the pedigrees of the parents. Lor’themar Theron had a plan in place for his people, they needed to repopulate. It meant all citizens, all royal blood. Even the lesser, dirtier people and there were. Despite being proud Sin’dori some were vile and shameful.

Rommath looked around him and found contempt wherever his gaze landed. Parties and celebrations, sex in the streets. Lor’themar was _amused_ by it all. Like the festival of love all over again. It’s what was needed, Rommath knew. It didn’t dampen the sick feeling in his stomach however.

“You need to find a women,” Halduron muses, looking over the fairer sex with a wink and smirk. Some girls giggled, brightly coloring at the attention. Most were staring, most were _interested_.

 _Animals_ , Rommath schools his disgust. They were all acting like animals, awaiting too match up and breed.

The men around them were trying too be impressive, look more impressive then Lor’themar Theron or Halduron Brightwing. The two blondes beside him were the most well bred, the most powerful and they were still single.

Rommath was not golden, not a ranger-general, certainly not regent lord, none of the girls were giving him smiles. He wasn’t interested, not in them or their sexual interests. Rommath hardly believed himself very interesting to look at, his hair was inky black, his arms weren’t as big as Lor’themar’s, his legs couldn’t carry him as far as Halduron’s might.

Still a small, scared voice rose from behind the three of them, “h-hello-“ too say they were shocked was an understatement, the girls giggled and preened yes, but didn’t approach.

Lor’themar and Halduron craned their heads too look behind them, Rommath turns only slightly. Halduron was the first to spin around, all too eager to say hello. The girl before them was hardly magnificent, her hair was rather long, reaching down to the small of her back. The girls cheeks were stained red and her face was pretty. Slivery blonde. Of course Halduron was interested.

“Hello my lady!” He was loud and boisterous, yanking her delicate hand and kissing it before bowing low. “My lady,” Lor’themar adds, far more calm and dignified. Rommath simply inclines his head. “What can I do for such a beautiful lady?” The girl was blinking her beautiful eyes, nervously wringing her fingers. “I... I heard about- about the Nighthold-“ it was quick to dawn on Halduron just what she wanted and gets a devious sort of look about him.

 _“Oh,”_ He croons, _“Rommath,”_ He turns on his heel to the Grand Magister, brows drawn in amusement, “she wants to talk to you,” Rommath flinches in confusion, finally looking at the girl properly. The blush reaches her neck and she’s looking at her feet.

Rommath knew his breeding, wouldn’t refuse a lady. He bows lightly, still confused, but speaks in a clipped tone, “yes?” Halduron scowls lightly at him, but he ignores it, wanting this over quickly. “Is it true? About the magic?” She says quickly, scared. Rommath frowns, but she cannot see it, “yes,” he saying in his clipped tone again.

This excites her apparently, a little of her face unfolding into something more then nervous bashfulness. “Are they letting people through? Too see it?” Rommath’s brow furrows deeply “of course not.” The excitement dropped from her face.

“But Rommath would be delighted to take you through, won’t you Rom?” Halduron quickly interjects, “it isn’t safe for civilian’s!” He hisses, watching as the girls ears droop slightly. “But the Grand Magister would keep you safe, won’t you Rommath?” Lor’themar smirks lightly, amused at the annoyed look he was given. “Such a beautiful lady should be protected, don’t you agree?” Anything Rommath said now would unwillingly force him into agreement too all this.

  
His mouth is in a deep set frown as he speaks through clinched teeth, “yes of course.”

Halduron was looking all too pleased with himself when they were finally alone in the spire. Rommath however was none the sort, “I cannot believe you have forced me into this- this foolishness!” He was appalled, furious. Halduron pouts boyishly, Lor’themar raises an elegant brow “What? The girl? What’s wrong? Just take her through the hold, what’s the problem?” _He was a fool_ , Rommath always knew.

“It’s dangerous! Constructs and Magi still may be inside!” Lor’themar claps his shoulder “but you will be there, what could happen?” Halduron hums triumphantly, looking smug.

“What’s really bothering you? It’s not the Nighthold. Anything in there would be easy to dispatch- it’s the girl isn’t it? She’s beautiful and interested in magic for whatever reason, what’s wrong?” Rommath growls at him, angry at the questions, Lor’themar sighs lightly.

“Leave him be Hal, we should not have done this to you old friend, please forgive us.” Rommath grumbles, going back to his duties.

Lor’themar Theron had been many things, someone Rommath could talk too was _not_ one of them, but here he was. Standing in the private chambers of his regent lord, as if it was usual. “I am unsure about this,” Lor’themar knew what he was meaning and listens, leaning back in his impressive chair, “what could this girl want out of the Nighthold-“ his serious upset was stunted by a snorting laugh from the regent lord.

Lor’themar schools himself, explaining his outburst, “she wants nothing from the Nighthold I assure you old friend. It is _you_ she wants.” This puzzles the Grand Magister greatly, but he inquires still, “what could she want of me?” Rommath was proud, came from a proud family, but when surrounded by golden haired nobles who were far stronger then he... Rommath allowed himself to feel a little and intimated. It was weak he knew, but _true._

“It is the festival you know,” Lor’themar mocks with a smile, “how devious of her too look for a companion in you.” Rommath scowls at his playful tone. The festival... she wasn’t trying to court him was she?

“You have been no help at all!” Rommath huffs, walking away. The sound of his regent lords laughter vexed him.

 

  
Rommath was not expecting to find the girl eagerly awaiting him where he said to meet. She was nervously wringing her hands again, her dress was very lavish. It was a deep red, almost as if she was intending to match his robes. The silver hair was half up in intricate twists, while some hung down freely against her open back. Hanging off her arms was a heavier looking shawl. Rommath approached with hesitation, clearing his throat to get her attention.

The girl snaps up, blinking frantically at him, “oh! Grand Magister!” She curtsies, it was elegant, a sign of high upbringing. Rommath bows to her politely, “are you ready?” He asks, the girl nods, than pauses, laughing lightly.

“I’ve been so rude, I haven’t told you my name!” No she hadn’t, Rommath waits, with a tilt of his head, she wrings her hands again. “It’s Asch Lightbleeder.” Rommath was surprised, “your father is the High priest.” She nods happily, “yes! I wish to follow in his footsteps one day,” Rommath grunts, waving his hand to open a portal.

He allows her to go first, then quickly gets behind her. The Nighthold was eerily quiet and flowing with magic still burning. The whole structure was supported by magic, the lights and the fixtures, all the doors and stairs. The Ley-power room was fascinating to witness, especially when everything was working properly. Now it was only bare essentials running through the hold, better that way.

For a moment he lets her wonder, looking at the grand fountain as it still spurts water, Rommath wonders aloud, “if you wish to be a priest what has you interested in arcane magic?” She’s reaching on her tip toes to lean over and touch the cascading water, “oh w-well I...” her face colors and Rommath shows his displeasure, brow scrunching into his eye line.

“You do,” She blurts, surprising herself. Rommath is thoroughly debased by her answer, Lor’themar couldn’t have actually been right could he?

“What I meant- what I mean is...” Asch cringes, her pretty face twisting. “Lady Liadrin said you’ve... you’ve become m-most interested in th-this place and I... didn’t know how else to a-approach you!” The girl before him had two confusing ways of speaking, stuttering mess or awkwardly fast. This was somehow _both._

Rommath cranes his neck, staring at her “is that so?” Is all he says, Asch nods frantically, looking ashamed.

“Let me show you the most intriguing parts then.” Her face lit up brighter than a fireball. Rommath lead her by his arm up to the Nightspire, where the well of magic was still churning. Asch was bathed in the mesmerizing colors as she looked on, “Oh it’s beautiful!” She squeezes his arm to her chest. Rommath smiles lightly, “come there is more.”

Rommath took her to the high botanist’s gardens and picked her an arcane flower, “so long as there’s magic it shouldn’t wilt,” he tells her, tucking it into her hair. The lily looked too large to fit and dropped slightly, Asch gently touched the petals, pushing it further behind her ear before bending too pick another.

Asch plucks one from the bush they stood next to, gently rubbing her finger over the whitish blue petal before reaching up on her tip toes and feeding it behind his own ear. “I love flowers,” she says, making sure it was secure in his hair. Rommath peaks upward noticing the petal shake with her movements, “father would always bring my mother and I a rose home if he was gone for long.” Rommath feels foolish with the lily in his hair, but she looks so happy he doesn’t remove it.

“That is sweet of him.” And it was, Rommath knew the high priest, he was famous for doting upon his six daughters, at least when he had six to do so. After the wars he lost four and the fifth left home. Leaving Asch as the only child too love. Rommath had never met his daughters before, most knew of them but it was beyond him to be interested.

 _Until now_ , he supposed.

Asch took his arm again and Rommath believed it was time to return.

Knowing her name now meant he could be a gentlemen and return her home, they walked gaining some wondering eyes, but Rommath was uninterested in it, rather contently listening to Asch and her questions, answering when she looked up at him.

“Is it hard to control magic?” Rommath shook his head, “for a time, then it becomes easy.” It was draining some days, but not without worth. “What do you prefer to use?”

“Fire,” He was amused at her wonderment, “isn’t it the most dangerous one?!” She gasps, Rommath allowed himself to peacock only slightly. “It’s the only dangerous one.” They get to her estate just before sun down, Asch lets go and looks at him with twinkling eyes “thank you for showing me such a magical place!” Rommath bows, “it was my pleasure.” When he rights himself they have a moment of silence before she again, reaches up on her toes, this time kissing his cheek.

It was hard to manage, but she did it. Pecking the soft flesh before smiling, wringing her hands again. Rommath feels his heart warm, pulling his collar down he allows himself to kiss her once, a chaste peck on the lips that has her dizzy when he parts.

“Goodnight my lady.”

“G-goodnight Grand Magister!”

  
Rommath feels like preening as he enters the spire, his companions turn to his footsteps and he smirks at them, but they don’t know that.

“Why do you have a flower in your hair?” Halduron always ruined _everything._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20,2018


	51. Edan dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original demon hunter/Jarod Shadowsong
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for suffering over 50 chapters.
> 
> Y’all hate me yet?

Mother looked beautiful, her dress was light and airy, a black colour for father. If Edan was more childish he would be repulsed by how handsy his father had gotten, but it was more amusing then anything else. Even after all the years together and babies in between it was sweet too see father so smitten.

  
Fathers hands were low on his mothers hips as they swayed their hips together, grinding as the music playing became slow and deep. Illidan was grinning like a shark and mother was far to gone in the music to really pay attention to their inappropriate dancing. Others were doing the same, but it was the Stormrage family that was the interest. Khadgar and Modera were saying goodnight to guests at the entrance of the grand hall. Edan was bobbing along to the music, holding his sisters hand as she had her wild fun. Kair bounced baby Tadeas along to the music and he was giggling at the excitement.

  
“Your wings are moving again,” Kair huffs, Edan exhales, worried. They were beating with the music, having their own idea. “Mama says I won’t get wings, is that because I’m a girl, why did you get wings Edan?” Kair never asked him about his wings much, she only ever got annoyed when he hit her with them.

“I don’t know why I have them... why do you want them?” Kair shrugs, kissing Tadeas’ chubby cheek, “I don’t... daddy looks upset you have them, at least- ever since your horns grew... mama sounds worried too Tad hasn’t gotten his wings and mama said you got them after a few months.” Scariest time in her life, she told him.

  
Edan sighs, pulling his siblings closer, hugging them before pecking his sister on the forehead. “Do... do you think you’ll totally look like father?”

Edan snorts out a laugh, moving away “I hope everything but the hooves...”

  
Edan searches for Jarod, finding him with the couple of the night. “Sir Jarod!” He said that too excited, he cringes at himself, but the other elf perks, even his ears stiffen upward, “ah! Edan, a pleasure.” He bows lightly, smiling around his beard. “Thank you for inviting me, Khadgar, Modera.” The couple thank him and Jarod bids them a good evening before leading Edan away. “Those horns are coming in nicely,” they were, very unlike his father they were curling back over his head in an S shape, the points were sharp.

“Ah, thank you yes... hard too sleep with however,” Jarod laughs, smirking “I can only imagine. How is your mother?” Edan was touched he was asking, “she’s happy- well. Not with father... it seems I have another sibling on the way.” Mother had been throwing up the last four days, Edan heard it from his room and the cursing that followed it.

At the moment mother wasn’t upset with father, dancing by the outskirts of the floor, Jarod cranes his neck, looking over at the two, “is she? Congratulations than, must be nice to have so many siblings.” Jarod loved his sister, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t hard.

“Tadeas pulls at my wings, he’s still little. And crying doesn’t help either.” Jarod chuckles, taking the hand that lay lazily at the demons side. “Dance with me, tell me all.”

Edan spent the better part of the hour babbling on both his parents, his siblings and all that interested him. Jarod listened with an eager ear, pulling his along the floor in a beautiful dance. His parents were lost in their world, foreheads pressed against each other. Jarod smiles, losing their embrace.

Edan blinks his fel smouldering eyes, confused as Jarod tugs him along.

They pass guests and wind down hallways until Jarod sees no guests. It was oddly like cornering a fox, the wild look and the shaky disposition.  
The threat of being devoured.

Jarod does anyway, pulling at his hips so he was close, forced too look up at him. “Have you ever been kissed?” A teasing note reaches his tone. The little elf swallows. Wetting his pretty lips, “I- no- I haven’t-“ Jarod angles down, capturing his lips quicker than he can say no. Edan doesn’t say no, doesn’t move away. In fact, he melts a little, arching into the embrace like Jarod was a second skin.

The wings on his back beat timidly, a flutter so light it was like a butterfly. Jarod backs them up, the clatter of his horns thus into the cobble be his them, it forces his head up, into Jarod’s mouth. A soft moan escapes him.

Than all to suddenly, Edan forces his head to the side, a hiss of pain erupting from his chest, the pointed fangs shiny. “Ah-“ his body jolts against Jarod’s for a moment he doesn’t know what to make of it, wondering what had caused him pain, but he sees the prickle of skin forming in odd shapes, a colour seeping through.

“It burns-“ He growls, clawing at his chest. Jarod pulls him to the floor, pulling open his jackets and shirt, the bare skin raises, a fel bloody colour of sickly green swirls along his chest, jagged and burning. Jarod watches in awe as markings, not so unlike Illidan’s own begin to fill out his chest and arms, dipping low on his hips and no doubt passed his legs.

  
Edan gasps out a pained moan, “Edan?” Jarod calls from far away. Edan blinks, focusing back into the concerned eyes, “Edan are you alright?” And flexes, his muscles are strained. “Yes... yes I think so?” Jarod lets a chuckle pass, relief floods him. “I have never gotten that reaction to a kiss before.”

Edan cranes his neck, looking over himself and the glow of the new markings, “Oh? They mustn’t have been very good than.”

Jarod tanks him up, watching as he fixes his clothes again. “What am I to tell your parents?” Edan makes the most terrified of looks, eyes bulging and jaw slack. “Gods,” he mutters, looking back at himself. “What am I too say?”

“What are you too say?” Jarod has never seen him jolt upright so fast. “F-father!” Illidan looks amused for his part, while his mother is confused. “Little moon?” She calls. Her son was bashful, giving a sheepish smile a he stressed his neck. “I’ve... seem to taken after father-“ Edan pulls his sleeve, making obvious his new markings. Asch gasps, pulling free of Illidan, rushing to her child and pulling him gently.

“Are you hurt? Does it hurt?” Edan shakes his head, tousling his soft hair, “no mother, it didn’t hurt.” A comforting lie, one his mother was happy to hear. “What were you doing?” Illidan asks with a tilt of his head. Jarod is to old too be caught like this. Far too old to be necking at a wedding.

“Edan is old enough for it not too be your concern my love.” Asch is swift to take his arm again, beginning her tugging, “we shall see you later little moon.”

  
“Yes mother!” Illidan isn’t amused and bites a few whispered words, but Asch only smiles wordlessly, tugging him out of view. Jarod huffs, Edan looks back at him. “Now I believe it is time for me to ask to see you again...”


	52. Illidan dabbles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female character 
> 
> Pure fluff that Illidan deserves *cries*

Asch was nursing Edan, laying under a pool of thick blankets as Illidan was working nearby.

After last night he seemed better, far happier. Asch was grateful he finally saw it her way. Her heart ached to see her baby in pain, but now he looked just like his father. Edan went back to being a happy baby, cooing and squealing as his mother wiped his mouth and gave him attention.

“Hello!” She says excitedly, “hello hello!” Edan babbles, waving his chubby arms, “can you say hello?” Edan squeaks, “bah!” He shouts, Illidan laughs loudly. Asch just coos, “such a good boy! Mommies good boy!” Edan gets so happy his wings start fluttering.

  
Edan fists flowers from her hair, pulling them out and marveling at them, Illidan watches in amusement as he puts one in his mouth. Asch laughs, kissing his cheek before plucking it from his lips. “Do you want daddy? Daddy? Do you wanna see daddy?” Edan can’t possibly understand her, but gets excited by her tone of voice. Illidan watches him squirm and squeal, Asch egging him on.

“Daddy! You want daddy!” Asch brings him over, Illidan chuckles throatily, nuzzling his broad pointed nose into Edan’s chin. “Hello little one,” Illidan takes him, letting him balance on his knee. “Whose that?” Asch says, tickling his belly, Edan wiggles, his laughter filing the space, “ada!” He tries to say, fisting the air in front of Illidan, Asch beams.

“Ada! Yes! That’s daddy!” Illidan’s heart clintches, a smile makes its way into his face, “mhm,” he grunts, pulling Edan up to his chest, his baby looks up at him with wonderment and confusion. Big wide eyes gaping at his father, Asch plays with his wings. “He’s being very good,” Illidan praises in a light voice, kissing his fluffed hair.

Asch buries her nose in his back, face hidden between his folded wings, “he is, he’s very good.” Edan still has the new baby smell to him, just like Asch has the scent of a new mother. It was overly intoxicating all at once. Edan smelt like fresh powder and petals while Asch smelt like Illidan and home. It was a lethal combination and Illidan was finding it hard to get work done, especially when all he wanted to do was listen to his baby’s laughter and his mates moans.

“Do you think he’ll be good later today?” Illidan frowns, shrugging. “Must you come? It could be dangerous-“ Asch snorts angrily at him, glaring from over Edan’s tiny shoulder “I am the Archdruid and you are lord of the illidari. I think it will be fine.”

  
Illidan had to admit it was rather amusing that Edan was against her breast in a wrap made of fluffed blankets. The baby was soundlessly asleep as she lumbered her overly large staff. It thumped harshly against the ground of Agrus.

  
Illidan watches her, his eyes over his shoulder as he fights off dreadstalkers and imps, while his wife and baby are combating an infernal. Her power was no illusion, Illidan could see that with the way she moved and stuck wraith bolts into the body of the crumbling rock. Druids were fast by their very nature and she was no exception. Quick as lightening he watched her run and slide under its fist. A boom of sound echoes around them as Asch gets to her feet, aiming sideways while cutting the infernal in two with her magic.

Asc arcs her massive staff, swinging it in front of her before slamming it into the dead ground, flowers erupt from her feet and a cool mist of green washes over her. Edan barely shifts as she stalks forward. Illidan finishes another few demons off before flicking his blades, the demon blood splatters across the black ground.

“We’ve finished clearing the campsite.” Khadgar heaves a sigh, lighting the cave with globes of light. It was a massive hole, a hidden gash with a mouth almost too small for Illidan to fit though. It was perfect for a base camp.

Asch extends her hand, willing a beacon to life, connecting the Vindiccar to the new site. As soon as it roars to life Draenei come through with supplies and preparation has already begun.

Khadgar turns, his staff thuds less obnoxiously “we have one more site to clear, its well hidden and across the waste.

As Khadgar said they made their way too the point, clearing the few imps that were hiding inside. This cave was very out of the way, smaller but still as useful. Khadgar hums as more Draenei feed through. “Illidan, Asch!” He calls them. “Which garrison would you wish to over see?” Another reason Illidan did not want Asch coming along.

“I will have this one,” Khadgar wanted them to oversee these points, manage them. Illidan was not happy with this idea, but knew it was necessary for their war on the legion. “I’ll have the other then.” He snaps, the mage isn’t interested in his mood and quickly nods, leaving to his own duties. Whatever those seemed too be.

  
“Asch,” Illidan says firmly, turning to her completely. Asch raises a brow, rolling her eyes. “Illidan I know what you’re going too say-“ “call me if you need help.” Asch flinches in surprise, “wait you’re-“ Illidan chuckles, shaking his head.

“Despite my displeasure I cannot deny you. Everyone must play a part.” Asch beams, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek “you are a most wonderful husband,” Illidan laughs, than looks thoughtful. “But I am not your husband... shall we change that?”

  
Malfurion was the first to find out, because out of the three he knew best whether or not Illidan could actually do this. The elder Druid was pensive, saying as much.

“Marrying under the mother moon may be considered sacrilege and Tyrande... may annual it.” Mal appeared very thoughtfully upset, scratching his beard as he watched Edan pull at his mothers hair.

“She wouldn’t?!” Asch was appalled by this, brow crunched together, “so what then? If we cannot marry under the moons light then what can we do?” Illidan stares darkly at the floor, considering.

“We marry under mine.”

Warlocks and demon hunters were very much the same when it came to threads and pins. Finding a ritualist wasn’t hard, having him perform the ceremony was a simple task. Asch stood before Illidan in a dark dress made of silks and satins. Flowers ran down in a train. They were wilted at the ends, she was nervous. It was understandable, Illidan admitting it was more of a blood bond ritual then a marriage ceremony, but it was the only binding contract they could enter with Tyrande on the prowl.

A dagger made of sharp waves and a black hilt stood between them as the warlock uttered demonic words that Illidan translated too her. “I vow to be yours as you are mine.” Aschv licks her lips, “I vow to be yours as you are mine...”

  
Illidan plucked the dagger, slicing open his hand without a wince, Asch flinches watching the green blood pool out of the creases in his hand. “You do it please!” Asch thrusts her hand and closes her eyes, Illidan quirks a smile, quickly slicing her palm. “Ah!” She yanks her hand, making a fist.

“We must exchange blood.” Illidan lays his hand open, waiting as she places her own atop his. Their palms squelch together in a sick sound and the tinged blood weeps from the pressure. The warlock ties their hands together with twine and holds his own above their joined, uttering words Illidan does not repeat.

The spell creates runes along their skin, they run until they reach each knuckle of their fingers. “It will burn,” Illidan tells her, braving himself for it. It was a warm sizzle, like hot butter in a pan, and felt just as scalding. Asch squirms but tightens her hold so as not to ruin it. Rings form around their fingers, on Illidan’s was red like her blood and on Asch was green, like his.

The warlock pulls the twine away, bowing lightly, “it is done,” he finally says in English, “you have been joined.” Illidan curtly nods, thanking him quickly. Asch pulls his wrist, taking her other hand and healing the damage left by the knife. Illidan looks at the four rings around his finger. They were tattooed to his skin just like the ones upon his chest. They were glowing faintly, life magic flowing through them. It looked a little sickly on Asch, but she touched them with curious wonderment.

“I suppose this ceremony doesn’t involve a kiss does it?” The warlock snorts, rolling his eyes. Illidan smirks, “it can.”

He bends a little, letting her come into his arms for a full kiss. Malfurion claps, coming from his spot on the side, “unconventional, but lovely all the same.” The blood magic clearly had him uncomfortable, it had Asch as well. But she wanted to be married for a long time and Illidan wouldn’t deny her this.

Edan squeaks from his arms, Illidan plucks him, kissing the chubby face, “as I’ve said, I most wonderful husband.”


	53. Darion Mograine dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darion Mograine/original female bloodelf
> 
> IM WEAK
> 
>  
> 
> Why are you all still reading this trash? Thanks for suffering my porn and Ocs and angst anyway. This journey has been long and full of gross kinks.
> 
> Let it continue!

Darion hadn't seen a proper woman in, what? Months? Maybe a year? He didn't know.

Icecrown had woman populating it, but they were all undead. It was quite the surprise when Arthas himself requested she stay alive and even more shocking, unharmed. An elf, pink and freezing. Her clothes were that of a noble lady, one from Silvermoon. They were meant for hot weather and light breezes, not at all for Northrend. What on earth was she doing up here? Looking as if she was snatched from a sunroom only an hour passed.

Darion watched, with small amusement and curiosity as she shook, teeth chattering. Breath clouds steamed the air in front of her face, making it just about the only thing warm around her. The pink skin was turning blue as she huddled in the steel cage. Darion huffs lightly, unharmed. His master said. Darion yanked a bear hide off the rack.

The elf was too busy trying to keep warm to notice him, Darion grunts noisily, "here." His voice made her flinch back in utter terror, first she looked at his mask, then the pelt in his fist. She was quick to grab it, Darion backs only a foot away, watching as she curled into a little ball, burying herself in the fur. Darion grunts again, walking off, before leaving he instructed someone to bring another pelt.

It was only two days later when he saw her again, this time in the company of his master. She still had the pelt and had another thrown over her shoulders like he requested. Her lips were still blue, it seemed the pelts did little. Arthas coos, a cruel sounding noise. "Elves are so little," he tells Darion, "they get so cold and are so fragile." Arthas pets the bars with the end of his fingers, the metals scrape together and make an awful sound, one that the little elf detests and attempts to cover her ears.

One thing Darion knew was that their ears were sensitive, to touch and sound. Koltira informed him of this when Darion assigned him to the armoury, where he would be of no use. Apparently it was true. They perked like a dogs, the tips were beat red from the cold and she even gave a small, destressed noise when Arthas did it again.

"What are you keeping her for?" Darion wasn't trying to sound rude or demanding, Arthas eyes him, debating whether to answer. He didn't have too, he could leave his plans all to himself, but instead he does speak. "I need an heir, such as all kings do." Darion looks back at the girl, crystal tears freeze on her cheeks. It actually stirs pity in his belly.

  
Out of the little he knew, elves were beautiful creatures, Koltira was proof of that, even as a man and dead Darion could see the beauty in his race. Their women however were a thing to behold. Koltira said not one was unsightly, they were all incredibly capturing, the one in the cage was no different. Gorgeous despite being frozen and practically naked. She was regal, Koltira said that was a natural state for his people. Darion believed him, the elf was so pompous.

Darion quickly realized that the people he thought the Lich King had was actually him. So instead of servants, he had Darion. Today he didn't see the elf, her cage was there in full view of everything but she wasn't in it and her pelts were hobbled in bunches on the floor.

Arthas must have gotten bored of her, or realized he didn't want a half elven child. Darion didn't dwell on it for long, he had reports to get from the office so he didn't stay long.

Darion had keys to the Kings apartments,  
The office was between the den and bedchamers, in the middle of the rooms. the den was empty and the office was a mess, as usual. He was about to leave until he heard a faint mewl. Darion arched a brow and unlocked the bedchambers, interested in what found itself there.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Arthas had actually kept her. Not only that, made good on his promise to use her as a broodmare. On the lavishly large bed, laid the elf, her hands were shackled taught to the bed frame and her knees were pressed together. Though it didn't help hide anything. An oozing puddled had formed around her raw pink cunt, tinged with blood. Darion stepped lightly though the door, moving toward the bed and the crying elf.

In one swift motion he carted the sheets over her body, scaring her into flinching harshly. Those wide, green eyes stare at him in shock and horror. Darion left without a word.

The next he saw of his master, he was in a good mood, so Darion asked, "why an elf, master? I thought you didn't like them." Arthas seemed to be in good enough humour to actually answer him. "Whatever is born inside of her, it will be living. Elves live a long time. If I used a human it would die at mere age fifty." Elves lived for centuries. "But can't you give it undeath?" Darion was immortal now, he wouldn't age or decay and he was human was well.

"Not when it's already dead," Darion was confused with his statement until he realized that the child when born would be both alive and dead. Arthas couldn't raise something that was already dead, and yet. Alive. Darion didn't ask anymore questions, figuring it would either annoy his master or he would only become more confused. In the days that followed Darion noticed his jobs were delegated toward the elf.

The worst part of it was coming in after Arthas finished with her. Maybe it was because Arthas was a sick man, or he wanted to dangle the naked girl in front of him, but every time Darion would hear or see the poor girl, she was naked and covered in leavings. She wouldn't look at him, but she knew he was there. Darion covered her with a blanket every time.

It was one of the only things that brought him close to her.

  
The worst thing happened when he was only grabbing reports and he heard a crash, bang and gasp. Darion went to the sound with vigour, surprised to see the elf, knees knocking and barely able to hold herself up without the help of the furniture. "Stop," he found himself hurriedly muttering, holding his arms out to reach her. The elf gasps and falls, Darion catches her by the waist, pulling her before she bashed her knees into the hard stone.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Darion didn't realize she spoke common. It sounds nice on her tongue. "What are you doing?" The elf shivers, her naked body pressed into his cold armour, Darion's mouth flattens, "I... I just wanted a-another blanket." Darion grunts, glaring "fine." He realizes that helping her would only make her colder, but Darion picks her up, watching as her face turns. He quickly deposits her on the bed, finding the closet of blankets before dropping the neatly folded heavy pelt by her knees.

"T-thank you so much," she looks genuine about it, Darion grunts again, waving it off. Maybe he should find her clothes...

  
It turns out Arthas is delighted in his idea.

  
Darion wasn't at all impressed by what Arthas had put her in. It was worse then the cloth she came in. The poor elf was shivering at the foot of his throne, like a pet. Her skin was ashen and her lips and fingers were blue. There was a moment of silence before the Lich King gestured him forward and everyone else out. "I have been told you are being kind to my pet?" Darion swallows hard, nodding once in shame.

However, the King smiled under his helm, the shine of his teeth glinting in the icy light. "What do you think of her, Darion?" The sound of his name made Darion shrivel a little, but persist. "I think nothing, she is your pet-" "ah-ah," he tuts, "don't be boring Highlord, tell me."

Darion straightens, biting his bottom lip, deciding whether to lie or not. It would do him no good if Arthas found out, but the truth would either amuse or anger him. Darion swallows again, nervous. "She is... beautiful, like all elves." Arthas grins sharply, "but do you find her beautiful?"

"Yes...?" Terrified.

"Good." Intrigued.

"Why...?" Again, he was terrified, Arthas only grins, "pregnant women get in the way, someone needs to look after her. You've been doing just that, so take her and keep her. Once my heir is born you can do as you like."

  
Darion didn’t sleep much, but the girl slept for hours. He let her have his bed, watching the colour come back to her whole body. Darion kept it warm, making sure the fire was on at all times and giving her as many furs as she delighted in using. She started throwing up after a few days under his care, it was morning sickness he knew. She knew.

Worst of all, Arthas knew.

  
At first it was unnoticeable, the girl had gained better control of herself, now warm and not knocking at the knees, she would rush to his bathroom, covering her mouth. Darion was no longer alarmed by the suddenness of it and merely glances at her darting figure before he heard the harsh heaving. The wretched sound was sometimes accompanied by sobbing, something he found hard to ignore, but did.

Sometimes she would take a long time before leaving, but when she did it was a pitiful sight.

When the throwing up had stopped he could not remember, but he knew when she begun showing. The day was warming, snow melted in dribbles, all except ice crown was softening because of the overly warm sun. No sun reached here, it was solid as stone.

Darion had come back from his work and made the mistake of looking at her. The elf was stretched out, reaching for an old dusty tomb. That was when he saw the bump of her belly. The spawn of the Lich King. It looked like a half moon, a natural healthy looking protrusion. And yet. It was not.

  
Koltira had said at the beginning of all this that it was rare and intoxicating to see a pregnant elf, a reason he stayed far away. Bloodelves lived too long to care for children and reproduction like humans, so when one of his peoples women begin showing it was considered very beautiful.

Even Darion, a human, could feel the effects of it. His mortal instincts wished him to protect her, feed her. Touch her.

He quickly cast the idea from his head. She was not his to touch, nor would he if allowed. Some morality stuck deep within him and it felt wrong to force himself upon her. Still, his feelings festered. He wanted so badly to run his hand over the soft skin, feel the life inside, even though it wasn’t apart of him.

Darion still felt responsible.

  
Now it was altogether hard to ignore.

His work became second and he rather stare at the elf, siting lonely on his bed, furs and blankets pooled around her and the belly that would not be ignored. She could not see he was looking thanks to his helm, but it felt dirty, like he was peeping from outside a window.

She sighs delicately, putting her hands on the sides of her belly, rubbing it with a wounded expression. Darion bites his lip, inquiring before he could stop himself.

“What’s wrong?” That sounded very angry and rough, the elf flinches “it's- it’s nothing my lord!” Her eyes shoot downward, as if she wasn’t too look upon a king, but Darion was no king. “It is,” he dismisses, turning in his wooden chair. It makes a screech in protest, “What is it?” Swallowing she hikes her shoulders, scared. “Kicking my lord... just kicking.”

  
Darion swallows a thick lump, “Let me feel,” once more he cannot stop himself from advancing, the elf doesn’t know what to do and stays frozen until he reaches her. “Here...” she mutters, reaching for his wrist. Darion removes his gauntlet, letting it drop by her leg before he lets her take his hand.

Slowly she places it against the left side of her belly, holding is flush to her skin. Darion waits with a furrowed brow before he feels the sudden lurch. The elf moans a little in pain, the kicking as steady as a drum beat.

“Not just kicking then,” he surmises, awkwardly petting the flesh. Remarkably the kicks slow and begin to press against the motion. The elf sighs in relief, slumping against the headboard. “Thank you my lord.”

  
Darion removes his hand, in awe of what he just did, “I did nothing...” he trails off, realizing he didn’t know her name. “What do I call you?” There was a timid smile, “Asch, my lord.”

  
“Than you may call me Darion.”

  
“How is the elf?” Arthas was becoming more and more unbearable about the updates Darion was to give, wanting to know the comings and goings of his breeding stock and everything she did.

Darion answers simply, with a shrug “she sleeps and reads. Eating what she craves.” Arthas has a sick smile about him, “and you see to these... cravings?” The implication has him reeling silently, outwardly he shows nothing.

“Yes my lord?” Arthas’ head tilts in the manner quite inhuman-like before he responds, “all of them?”

  
Darion is baffled.

  
“What... what do you mean?” Arthas has his grin again, the icy teeth exposed and frothing with fog, “I’ve told you too see to her needs. All of her needs. I mean what I mean, Highlord.” Darion doesn’t know what to say, but manages something anyway, “you can’t mean... she is not mine to do such with, I never supposed I could-“ his king tuts, pretending disappointment.

  
“You have grown fond of her- ah ah hush. I know you have. My heir grows inside her womb, I do not care what you do with her. Once her purpose is fulfilled you may keep her, as I’ve said.” Arthas grins at the utter silence from Darion, “warm your cock, Highlord.”

  
Those words slithered in his brain as he walked away, a feeling of dead weight dragging behind him with each step. Permission granted. Permission earned. Darion wondered what she was doing now, was she asleep? Was she reading? Darion hurried to his quarters.

Upon his bed she sat, rubbing the inflated flesh. Asch looks to him with relief. At some point she became very comfortable with him, asking for things he would not deny. Like quieting the raging kicks she felt. Darion went without question, let her move his bare hand in place and pets the spot until they once again slowed and came to a stop. “Thank you Darion,” it took a long time for her to use his name, but now he never wanted to hear anything else.

Usually Darion would remove himself, but this time he refused, Asch eyes him in question and he speaks, only a little nervous.

  
“You have all you crave?” It came out as a fair question, no dirty interest in his voice. Asch blinks at him, face warming and shining. “Yes...” she tell him indefinitely, looking rather content. Darion raises a brow she cannot see “Truly? Or is there something else you desire?” This time he makes no secret of his meaning, letting his wondering hand touch lower on her belly.

Confusion overtakes the pretty face before the sudden shock of realizing, along with the most beautiful flush. Darion now wishes to lick it off. “D-Darion I... I have all I desire!” Her voice is breathy, Darion knows the sound of a breathless woman well and grins,  
“yes you have your books and blankets,” he teases, watching her colour anew.

“But you also have me,” the statement makes her flinch, a baffled look upon her face, Darion looks down to where his hand is idly petting, “you... you won’t hurt me?” The emotion in her voice is enough too pain him. Darion shakes his head adamantly, “not- not even if I... I say no?” Few tales were told along with what Darion saw. He heard the whispers from other deathknights, how she screamed and wailed. Begged for an end. Arthas was cruel beyond measure and probably enjoyed her shrieks of desperation.

“Especially if you say no,” he promises, growing fidgety. Relief flooded her face, a weight gone from her, “may... may I remove this?” A soft hand toys with his helm, touching the freezing steel. Darion watches a shiver overtake her, “I will,” he says before long. Darion regretfully moves his hand, but pulls the frozen metal from his face, revealing his long forgotten features.

Darion was by no means unsightly, in fact he was quite handsome. Of course his skin was overly pale and his eyes were like glowing ice, but he was handsome. Darion kept his hair as it used to be, chin length and feathery, but it was a pale white, much like the Lich King’s own. But where his was thin and straw like, Darion’s was soft and full. Keeping the body it once had when blonde.

Darion was given undeath at the young age of nineteen, he had fully grown but not quite. His height was never reached, but he was still fair sized, but he was still stuck between young man and adult. His beard would never grow but he looked too young without stubble, he would never be big or bulky, but not thin or lanky like some boys his age.

The woman before him must thought of him as a pup, it never occurred to him just how old she was, elves lived for a long time, much longer then he ever would have as a man.

“B-be nice!” She squeaks suddenly, “my hips hurt.” Darion snorts at the overly cute words, but is delighted all the same. “I will be nice,” His voice makes the words echo, closing the space between them. For now the swollen bump does not hinder his seeking lips and Darion presses a fine kiss upon her, exciting her interests further. How he was to go about it... well. That was another matter entirely. Hardly in his life did he have time for sex, now in undeath he could not stomach it with any woman not living. Until the elf came, there were none living.

Asch weeds her hands through his soft hair, fingering his skull as he invaded her mouth with his seeking tongue. The action itself was a bit clumsy, being Darion had only done it once and wasn’t in control.

A mere four years before when he was still young, coming into his body like all boys, he met a stable girl, like all boys do. She giggled and pulled him into the hay, the cover of night their only hope of not being caught. She opened his mouth with her tongue, more eager then he was. It was the first and since the last he had ever touched a woman. Darion remembers the panic he felt when he saw blood seep around their joining, she promised it was natural but he didn’t believe her. Darion came too fast and got into heaps of trouble when the girls father found out. His father had too found out and Darion got nothing short of a flogging from his father. Darion never again touched a girl or woman.

  
Until now he mused, licking at her tongue. Soft subtle moans make it through her occupied mouth, Darion was wearing more then simple linens and starts to go about removing the armour. Piece by piece he drops them onto the floor, keeping her mouth to his only parting when absolutely necessary. All that was left was the small leathers hiding his lower half.

Asch had raised skin, a light shiver ran down her spine, but she arched into his body the best her belly would allow. Darion knew his flesh would be icy, but she seemed to take too it better then she did other chilly things.

“I have... regretfully never dealt with something like this,” Darion says as it begins to become heated, there was no sense in pretending mastery where there was none. Darion did not wish too look like the fool he was in the barn with that stable girl. “Nor have I,” she mutters equally, “neither of us has.. had to deal with such things...” whether intentionally or not Asch just reviled she had no lover before the king and has never once carried a child before. Although, that was obvious by how little she knew to expect.

Darion casts the doubt from his mind and swallows, “I will do what I know...” Darion knew to use his fingers, the girl had told him too. He was slightly disturbed by the wet heavy slick on his fingers then, but now it was a welcoming relief.

Laying on her back didn’t hurt, so Darion helps her into the furs. Darion always liked her hair, it was long and naturally silver, it lay spiralled around her pillows. The soft colour reaches between her legs, a tuft of pubic hair hiding her rosy cunt. Darion ducks between her legs, curious. His fingers found wetness where they roamed, his eyes found soft lips and a clintching entrance. She gasps out a noise of pleasure, arching her back. That was surely painful for her, the weight now leveraged on her belly.

His father always told him that where men carry weight in their shoulders women carry it in their hips. Both held different purposes, sword and shield barring. Carrying life. One was certainly lesser to the other.

Darion eases his finger inside, feeling the contrast of their heats, where Darion had none Asch had it all. Her soft insides were wet and warm, soft and tight despite being abused by his master. “O-oh...” her head digs into the pillows and a gush of hot fluid weighs in his palm. It took a moment of sheer confusion to understand what had happened. Darion had never made a woman come, but he knew it couldn’t have been that easy.

“Sensitive,” he concludes with a stroke of ego. Besides pregnancy she was an elf, and elves were very easy to arouse. Koltira has told him this.

“Bedding girls was my favourite pass time,” he told him once, “the girls get so horny, it’s easy to make them come.” A smug air was always about him when he spoke of conquests, “their favourite thing is cock.” Now, that had to be a lie. Blood elves were many things, but not so superficial as that. Darion knew because Koltira had at least some substance.

However, it may have had some truth at least. The fine sheen of sweat coated her body as she heaves, coming down from her peak. Darion dares to lick his fingers and Asch cannot watch him do it. The taste was amazing to his tongue, Darion could not decide what it was, but eagerly laved it from his digits.

Carefully Darion drapes over her, the low light making the lichfire of his eyes stain the air with a gentle glow. Her sickly green eyes bore into his, unafraid. The bump protests between them, Darion eases away, looking, deciding.

“What is most comfortable?” He asks rather than guess, Asch has a frown of thought, wondering herself how this would go. “Um,” she starts, “I have heard it’s easier if I was... on my knees- with a pillow under me.” Darion toys with the idea, trying to imagine it at work.

  
Darion first manhandles her into position, helping her onto her knees and holding the weight of her pregnancy, then he produces a pillow, slotting it beneath her. Asch wiggles, laying down, content with the support of the pillow and waits for what he had decided. Darion slots between her legs, “yes?” The realization crosses her, Asch nods eagerly, “yes!”

  
Darion was out of his element, but he’d damn himself if he claimed to not like it. Carefully, pulls free of his leathers and holds his cock in hand, setting it against her folds. Asch keens at the feeling, pushing back into him. Darion grins lightly, letting the head of his cock slide inside. Asch sighs openly, clutching the bed sheets. It had been a painfully long time since he’s felt such pleasure, it was biting at his skin. Darion wanted to force himself deeper and never leave her warmth. Darion knew how bad of an idea that was and instead sated himself by slowing entering to the hilt, relishing every second.

  
Flexing his hips, Darion set about a pace, pleasing to him and very satisfying to her. If the writhing and gasps were anything to tell by. Darion cants his hips, his balls clintching tightly, slapping against her flesh. Sweat beads down his neck, it has been a long time.

“I... I won’t-“ he grunts, purring out rumbles like a pleased cat. Asch moans, nodding frantically, barring into him like she was giving permission. Darion lurched at the chance, falling over and spilling inside with a exhale of pure frost. Darion keeps forcing his hips against her ass, letting his cock be milked. “Gods...” he grunts, finally pulling off.

It had been a long time since he’d ever laid down and rested.

Through his panting he manages a weak, “good?” Asch rolls to her side, then onto her back, “good,” Darion grins, stretching out like a cat.

 


	54. Darion dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darion Mograine/original female character
> 
> So I might revisit these Darion dabbles and fill in the space that is obviously here since I went from the beginning of Lich King to the fall-ish. 
> 
> Maybe some Darion pregnant fluff will happen lol.
> 
> No promises since I was a kid when I played wrath and I remember dick from that expac other than cool undead people...
> 
> Long story short I don’t wanna fudge details and completely AU the ass out of the whole expac

The fall was shocking to everyone, the release of control, the sudden feeling of breathing free air.

The ebon blade, it was a whirlwind of happening. Darion served as their leader, their Highlord.

In the experience Darion was carted away to the makers of the Horde and Alliance, both fighting to over throw the Lich King, just as he now wanted.

In all of the excitement, all of the fighting. Asch was left in the citadel.

Darion raised half of hell about it, demanding they go find her.

“We can not waste resorces on one elf!” Varian Wrynn bleats, a fowl expression. Darion snarls, “one elf?! She carries life!” This had Darion even quieting. That. That was a mistake. Darion feels sick regret well up. “She is with child?” Thrall asks, shocked and concerned. Both faction members were welcomed in neutrality here in the ebon hold.

“Yes...” Darion forces out, fists clintching, Varian’s face only becomes more fowl. “Whose life?” Darion could not answer this, and by that fact, they knew that he knew who the child’s father was.

“Who damn you?!” The human king bellows, worry in his eyes. Darion had a choice, dare he make the wrong one. “Arthas...” his breath is frothy and full of snow, “it’s Arthas’”

There was an uproar. Some called for her head, some called to kill the child. Some said leave her to the fate of ice crown. The leaders however were the most terrible. “If that child is born to Arthas this will all be for naught, another king will take his place.” Varian snaps. Thrall rumbles, an uncomfortable noise that was full of gravel “it’s a child. There is not evil in a-“ “there is when it is the spawn of the Lich King!” Varian protests greatly, furious.

“Gentlemen!” Tirion Fordring became the voice to silence all others. The echo resounds ascross the walls, making an imposing figure of its maker. “I will not have a child slaughter because of its sire- Highlord Mograine... Darion.” The boom of his voice becomes soft when adressing him.

“You know this woman?” Darion closes his eyes. He did not just know her.

“I love her.” Tirion heard all he needed. “You will find her.”

 

There she was, on her knees before a grand crib. A sheen silk cloth came down from the ceiling as if it were a royal babies crib. It was in some part. Darion stops short of the entrance, staring and the blood coating her dress, the way it dragged like paint across the wet floor. Asch sobs, bringing him to action.

Darion rushes forward with a crash of his sword, leaving it on the floor. Asch cowers, head ducking away, “Asch!” The familiar sound of his voice rouses her, greenish blue tainted eyes looking at him, “don’t hurt him!” Darion arches away, panting. A boy.

“Please!” She screams, looking passed him. Darion swiftly turns, “out!” He commands the advancing knights. They stumble and stop, but don’t move to leave, “get out!” The first in the group to move is Koltira, pushing back with him the rest.

His bark awoke the baby, a shrill cry comes from my the crib, Asch curses low, getting up from the floor. Darion watched helplessly as she pulls the child out, bringing the evil spawn to her chest. Arthas’ son looked more elven than man, the ears pointed and flopped lazily, long and tall, standing proud. They framed his face, the sickly pale blue hue of his eyes made Darion swallow bile.

Worst of it was the tawny blonde hair upon his head. “Shh,” Asch coos, kissing his head despite what it was. Darion had to remind himself that she was his mother, that it was only a child and could do no evils.

Not yet anyway.

  
Darion also remembers why he came, quickly shaking his head, “I’ve come to rescue you- we’ve not much time now.” A bewildered expression crosses her face, “recuse me? Surely you jest? They’d have me dead!” That was true, but Darion didn’t want that. “Please, I speak truth, come with me- Iydallus awaits us.” She curls away from him, holding the baby closer, “all of us?”

Darion feels a ping in his chest, but answers instantly, “yes!”

  
Iydallus was bucking his head, impatient as always. Darion ushers her quickly to his mount and vaults atop his back, quickly pulling Asch in front of him. He did not need to command his mount to do anything, it rode hard as soon as its master had the reins. Iydallus rode until he came to the wards of Dalaran, the purple crystals were guarded by many mages, Darion passed through without issue.  
“Why are we here?” Darion dismounts, helping her off Iydallus, “Dalaran is safer then ebon hold.” Safer then any place now.

A dark look crosses her face, “come, I have a room here.” They had been out of sync since he left, months tore them asunder. It was like they were strangers.

“What happened Asch?” There was pain in her eyes. She hid her face behind the baby, looking at the floor. “When you left he-“ She exhales as if she was out of breath, expelling nothing. “I was alone. I... I gave birth alone- Arthas did something to him.”

Darion closes the gap, sitting right next to her on the bed, “does... does he have a name?”

“Muradin.” That was hard to hear. Darion shuts his eyes. Just breathing. “Arthas told me to name him this... I didn’t see him after- the adventurers..?” Darion nods quickly, “killed him yes.” A small comfort unfortunately.

“Will his name stay?” Arthas was dead and the child would not remember having the name, neither would his mother nor Darion. Asch thins her lips, looking now at the sleeping face. “Yes. It will stay.” Silence passed them, “few know his real father.” Tirion, Thrall, Varian and a council of deathknights.

Darion suddenly drops to the floor with purpose, “Muradin is a find name for him,” he says with a steeled voice, “Menethil is not.” He quickly swallows, using the last of his courage, “but Mograine...”

“You would- Darion...” Asch face is sunken, wrought with emotion, “I was there, I watched him grow within you, why shouldn’t I be his father?” Darion didn’t understand why he needed this so much. Was it because his family was torn apart? Was he clinging to the idea he could have happiness. Deathknights suffer, it was what he knew.

But Darion could learn more. He was always good at that.

“You can’t want this!” She denies, shaking her head, “all I’ve ever brought you is trouble- this is not your burden to bare Darion! I thank you for being so kind but I cannot ask this if you!” Darion feels blackness seeping in his veins, dread filling his stomach.

“You haven’t asked me, I am asking you,” he urges, hands clutching her knees, almost as though he was begging now, he says, “I love you! This child is mine! I was not there for his birth but I will be there for his life- please!” He stresses, feeling no shame at his own desperate tone, “please let me!” Asch began to cry before he could do anything about it, “please I love you...” he was terrified, he never thought he could lose anything anymore.

  
“Darion- I... I love you so much!” The wind escapes him, a happy wet laugh falls from his mouth, for the first time in years Darion had a family.

Muradin, once Darion could look at him clearly didn’t look much like his real father. The elven blood had made him more like his mother, Asch says he looks just like her brother, but Darion had never met him. She said he wouldn’t because he was in Silvermoon flying the Horde banner. His purpose would never find him in Dalaran or near his sister.

Honestly, besides the little who knew the truth, Muradin could easily pass for Darion’s son, the blonde hair was a giveaway to his own. The ears were his mothers, the face could be his own and the eyes were the product of death creating life. He may look like Arthas before his fall, but Darion wasn’t worried about that.

  
For now his worries cantered around actually looking after him. Darion died at nineteen, he has no knowledge of looking after young. Women did this, his father had little to do with his very own upbringing, but Darion did not wish to be abesent while Muradin grew up.

Asch didn’t have much of an idea how to look after him either, aside from understanding when to feed him she didn’t have much of a clue. Darion was told nursing young was something all women would be good at, but he didn’t believe it was so flat lined as this.

The first red flag was where he was to grow, but Darion couldn’t provide much else besides Acherus, at first he didn’t deem it safe, but where else was the commander and Highlord to go? Asch had promised him it was fine so they made do.

There was a total of three deathknights who knew what Muradin really was, who his father was and Darion held a meeting for just this purpose. Koltira Deathweaver, Thassarian and Thalanor. Tirion had sworn both faction leaders to secrecy, but now it was his duty to silence his knights.

  
“I assume you know the matter at hand?” A collective look and errie silence is his answer. Darion raises a brow but lets it go, “good then this will be painless. The elf in this keep is under your protection. The child...” he trails off, staring at the table before him.

“Is my son. Do you understand?” Koltira was the only one to nods in agreement.

“But he is not.” Says Thassarian, Darion bores into him, lichfire eyes staring into the others. “Yes. He is. You will never say those words again. If you do... I will correct the mistake of your resurrection- Thalanor?” The did not nod either.

“Why?” The elf questions, “why are you allowing the Lich kings son life? One day he will learn of his true purpose, your kindness and soft heart will be nothing more then it is; foolish!” Darion decides to consider the question fairly before answering with an equally chilling voice.

“Because I have decided he is mine. And if the day should come that he learns of his true sire... I will know who to cut down.” Thalanor flinches, face pinched. A faint but still submissive, “yes highlord,” is uttered. Then the two other voices follow. Koltira was the loudest, having agreed to the terms long before this meeting arrived.

Singing had never been heard in the halls of Acherus before, but as Darion walked he heard the stuble hum of a melody.

  
“-without you I feel broken like I’m half of a whole, without you I’ve got no hand to hold, without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm, without you I’m just sad song.” The melody was sad, but she sung it lovingly

Elves voices were beautiful, whimsical and Darion was upset to ruin the song. Asch pauses, looking as he opened the door to their room, Muradin was asleep in the furs, twitching his little legs as he dreamt.

“Hello my love,” Darion whispers, kissing her forehead, Asch smiles warmly, “Hello darling. How did the meeting go?” Darion carefully sits, pulling his gauntlet free of his wrist before touching the soft tuffs of hair, “they will not tell unless they wish for death.”


	55. Muradin (Arthas’ son) dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mograine family! 
> 
> EDIT: so I noticed that it’s confusing, Muradin is the dwarf, but he was also Arthas’ friend and I thought I would use the same name for his son since Arthas had named him.
> 
> And I’m a sentimental BASTARD. 
> 
> So to be clear, this Muradin is Arthas’ son, named after the Muradin that is the dwarf.  
> Not the actual dwarf... lol 
> 
> So right now there’s no love interest but I’m sure there will be!

Ages saw kings fall and dragons killed, thunder gods dethroned and a mad Orc put to rest.

But one thing that was constant was the life Darion lead now. Muradin has grown into a fine young man, one almost as old as Darion was before he died. Seventeen. An age where a boy should be finding girls to bother and fights to win. Muradin was however not average boy.

Much to Darion’s fear he grew to look just as Arthas had, but almost all had forgotten about the fallen king and his son.

  
“Father!” Darion came to love that name, the Highlord turned, a smile present on his face. His sons ears flopped as he ran up, “mother needs you- she wouldn’t say why.” A small frown of curiosity, “well. I suppose I should see what she wants. Back to your studies Muradin.” A grin erupts on his handsome face. Darion swallows, too much like Arthas.

“I’ve finished! May I got practice with Thalanor?” Darion rolls his eyes, but in a pleasant way. “Yes son, go on.” _A thank you father_ is throw over the excited teen shoulders as he rushed to find the death knight.

Just like his father, he wished to be a paladin, a knight of the sliver hand. Darion appreciated how much his son looked up to him, but always worried.

Darion found Asch looking over the frozen land below her, smiling and humming a tune. “Aren’t you cold?” He shouts over, watching her flinch is surprise. The wind whips her hair as she turns, a giggle coming for her pretty lips, “no,” she teases, a brow raised, “I’ve married an ice block a little wind is nothing.” Darion laughs despite her little jab, finding himself closing his arms around her middle, looking over her shoulder at the wasteland.

“So than, our son said you wished to speak too me?” Asch hums pleasantly, rubbing his arms with her naked hands, catching on the metal. “I did, I have an something to ask of you!” That usually was never good, “Oh?” He says, squeezing her in his arms.

Asch turns in his embrace, shyly glancing at anything but his face, “I was... I wanted-“ she bites her lip, very nervous. Then she says in the smallest voice, “I want another... baby,” her face scrunched as if she was about to be hit with something. Darion gulps, where normal humans would have lost what she said, Darion did not.

  
“You do?” Apparently this surprised her and she stiffened in his arms, “um- I... yes!” She’s shaking, “please?!” Darion adores the hope on her face, in her words.

Another baby?

Darion licks his lips, a slow smile spreading along his cheeks, “absolutely my love.” Her face lit up and Asch jumps in his embrace, squealing, “Thank you!” Darion spins her, laughing deeply, “of course, I only wish I could start right now,” a sturly note in his tone and he palms more then he should, “but,” he purrs, watching her reaction.

“I have a few duties to attend, I won’t be long,” Asch pouts, not letting go of her hold on his neck, “can’t you stay with me a moment?” Darion smirks, “I suppose I could-“ she yelps as he picks her up, making his way to the railing before carefully setting her down and slotting between her dangling legs.

“What’s made you want a baby darling?” Darion pulls his helmet off, dropping it to his feet. Asch plays with his hair, ruffling it free of tangles it usually gets by being in his armour. “I saw ours grow up,” there’s pain in her voice, “soon he will be fighting in wars with his father, both my boys will be gone!” Darion kisses her cheek as she speaks, nuzzling. “I wish to hold him again, my baby has gotten to big for his mothers love.”

Darion carefully smiles, “no no, too _embarrassed_ for it,” he laughs at her scowl, “I miss when he was a little boy, he never left my side.” Yes, Darion remembers his timid little boy, clinging to his mothers skirts staring up at his father, the eyes of Arthas seeking approval and assurance.

Darion would bend down and tell his son; _it’s alright_ and then, it would be. Now Muradin has grown and no longer looks to his father for safety and answers. He old enoug now to seek what he wishes out.

“Muradin loves you Asch, that will never change.” Asch frowns, “but he has... he’s just like...” she doesn’t dare speak his name, too afraid, “he’s very ambitious, he wants things quicker than they can come... I worry about that.” Despite Darion’s influence it seemed his son was far more like his true sire then Darion. That always annoyed him, making him see the difference in them. Muradin was his son, nothing would alter that.

But... Darion saw so much of Arthas in him. The hair, his eyes and how big he’s gotten. Muradin would be far larger than Darion, Arthas was. Taller and broader. Those who knew saw it, Koltira would look between them and become pinched, strange. Muradin could see none of it, Darion was his beloved father, the man he wished too be.

Darion only hopes it will stay that way.

  
Secrets were not meant to be kept, the greatest ones were always the hardest to hide, one day Darion would see his son learn the truth and the Highlord only hoped he would not be changed by it, or realize the fate Arthas had wished for him.

For now Darion casts it out of his mind, “have you decide upon any names then?” A thoughtful look crosses her beautiful features, “no! It’s your turn, I named our first!” Darion blinks, stumped, “Oh.” Is all he can say.

Asch giggles, cupping his face, “you'll come up with something grand I’m sure!”

  
Muradin has always felt _odd_. An oddness he has tried to snuff out with the teachings of the light, but his mistake was thinking that it would go, rather it grew with each swing of his sword or lesson he learned. A growling pit of pure strange.

Like he wasn’t full, like nothing he did was ever finished. Even growing felt incomplete. Like his words held no meaning and his magic was weaker then most. Muradin could never truly tell. No paladin would ever come here, so he learnt from ones who used to be. The more he mastered the more the knights were repulsed, however that was a good sign.

Muradin wondered what it would be like to wield the shadows and unholy strengths like his father does, his father absolutely forbid it, would not hear of it. Muradin knee what he was, the product of a very unholy union. A death knight and an elf, one living and another dead. He could use the powers of dread and shadow, it as in his blood.

  
But it made his father upset, so he dared not defy him in such a way.

Muradin saw his parents, he only came to see if father had found mother, but he stayed to watch them embrace, the happiness in her face and how father twirled her and laugh. Muradin leans against the wall, watching his father place her atop the railing, squinting too see her whisper and blink when his father drops his helm.

  
Muradin always hated what those around him said about him, about his mother and father. He was called _the unliving child_. The cross of death and life. His parents were considered fowl and unusual, but what he saw as nothing short of normal.

Some mocked him for become as old as his father appeared, how he would grow older still as his father stayed younger. It mattered little, his father would never age or die from it. Mother neither, or so was told too him.

The grandest story was told to him at the ripe age of sixteen. Darion Mograine had fallen in love with a living servent of the Lich King, bore her a child and rescued her before the scrouage lord ever knew. He and twenty five of the greatest champions the Horde and Alliance had to offer cut the Lich King down and ended his terrible rein.

Muradin grew up watching the deeds of men and dwarf, troll and orc alike. He heard of a dragon, one of the last great and mighty dragons was killed in a maelstrom, a Thunderking rained out and a mad warchief murdered by many. His mother had no dealing in any of the affairs, nor did his father. The two had no cause to rush to the worlds aid, for they had more pressing things. Muradin could not think of what they were, would ask each time a threat loomed if it was time too see it done.

Each time his parents would smile and say the damned had no need to metal in the words of mortals. The others under his fathers rule said much the same, it was none of their business if kings and warchiefs died, all that mattered was the legion. Muradin was told of the legion, the fury and hate it spewed.

Mother said they burnt her home to the ground Lon before he was even a notion in her head. Father said it was what caused the Lich King to go mad and make an army.

It was the whole reason for all these undead knights to be resurrected.

  
Muradin stalks off, leaving his parents to laugh amoug themselves, feeling empty.

That night he lay in bed, the wind bellowing through his curtains, a whisper almost like words calling too him. Muradin frowns, twitching, straining too hear it.

“ _My heir..._ ” he heard it sing through the winds, “ _my blood...!_ ” Muradin bolts up, looking frantically around his room. Nothing but shadows awaited his terrified gaze.

“ _My son!_ ” Muradin darted from bed.

His feet smacked the ground loudly, annoying some of the knights he passed, but he would not stop even as they yelled after him. Muradin skids to a stop, sliding a little passed a heavy closed door, hurting the soft pads of his feet. Muradin shoves the door open, falling on his knees.

“Muradin?!” His father’s voice rings out a long echo, swiftly shooting up from under his mother, taking her to the bed so he could not see. “What is going on-“ “I heard voices!” Muradin was too frightened to care he walked in on his parents.

Mother was flushed, panting and looking rather cross with her only son, annoyed as she should be, but worried all the same. “Voices?” His father asks, a deep frown.

“Yes! It- I heard... it said my heir!” He shouts, “m-my blood and... and my son!” A horrible look of fear overtakes his father. A sick looks haunts his mother.

An awful pause, a snap of his fathers jaw.

“Come here Muradin.” Muradin bolts like a frightened child, climbing his parents bed just as he did when he was a toddler. Muradin completely ignores he state of it, the rumpled sheets and the frothy smell. How is father tightly stuffs the sheets around his waist, chest naked and covered in sweat.

“I’m going to tell you a story,” his father hesitates, looking at his mother before speaking again, “one that is painful but must be understood. Will you understand Muradin?” Frantically he nods.

Darion exhales, closing his eyes. “We lied, about your creation and how your mother and I came to be. Necessary lies, but lies the same.” Muradin swallows, clinching the sheets in his fist.

“You were not given to your mother by me. You’re father is the Lich King. Is Arthas. Your mother was taken from her home, caged and abused by the Lich King. Forced to produce and heir to continue his line.” His fathers voice becomes shakily and stunted. “I was charged with looking after your mother while she was pregnant with you. It was truthful when I told you we did find love, but it wasn’t I who helped your creation.”

Muradin feels hallow, sick to his stomach. His birth father wasn’t his father.

It was Arthas. The greatest evil known yet.

“But he is your father, Muradin-“ his mother stresses woundedly, “you know this don’t you?” Muradin nods quickly, tears bubbling in his eyes, “something was done to you the day you came into the world. Something your mother didn’t understand. Few know of your real father, but one may help with these whispers...” father flares at nothing, angry at everything.

“You’re my real father,” Muradin mutters, rivets of tears fall, dotting the grey sheets below him, “you are!” Muradin feels wretched, “b-but why?!” He croaks, “why did you lie?!” Muradin sees his mother begin to cry, something that makes him more upset, “to protect you,” His father says, “from all the people who wished to hurt you-“ “you were my baby!” His mother interrupts wetly, “I loved you the moment I saw you and I knew anyone who knew would try to take you from me- your father... your father- he wanted to protect us, give you a life to live. Something more than the son of the Lich King.”

Muradin feels weak, a quiver runs down his spine, “we didn’t mean too hurt you my love,” His mother promises, “we didn’t want you to be burdened with the horrible truth.” Muradin wipes his eyes, something shifts inside him. Determination wells up.

“No... no this is the truth- the story you told me is the only truth, that you are my mother and you are my father!” He inhales, feeling better than moments ago, “who will help these whispers? Who will make them stop?” Even now he can hear them faintly, desperately. Clawing at the back of his mind like a disease. His father runs a hand over his face, pulling sweat of his brow.

_“The banshee queen of Undercity.”_


	56. Ares dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male blood elf/male blood elf
> 
> I like my elves okay

Ares smirks, his horse trots behind the commander, who yaps at him for being disgusting.

"You know," he leans over, all too pleased with himself, "they were paid for. For the guests-" "that doesn't mean you have your fun!" He snarls, Ares snorts.

"That's exactly what it means."

A pained look.

"Please. Don't be you Ares. This client is important." Ares leans on his horse, eyeing the other elf, "yeah? Why?" The commander puffs out in agitation, glaring ahead of the road.

"The argent dawn had requested a select few healers from both sides to be transported to the tournament grounds." He helpfully and reluctantly explains, "they've asked you to deliver a priest as an ambassador for Silvermoon." A small pause, "and be one of the champions of the horde."

  
Ah, there it was.

"Ah, is that because I am one of the best warriors alive?" His commander scowls, Ares was fishing in the wrong pond. "Yes. That would be why." Ares chuckles at how forced it sounded. "Fine. I suppose I'll deliver the priest."

"And be pleasant!"

"And be pleasant." Mocking.

  
The priest was late and Ares was annoyed by it. The sun was running hot in the sky and his armour was too thick for any breeze to funnel through.

"Who is this anyway?" Ares gripes, rolling his eyes. The commander wipes his brow, "his name is high priest Azrael Darkdragon. He should be along soon- ah there is the squad." The squad consisted of four heavily armed guards and the priest who, was just covered enough that all Ares could see was the white legs of the horse he rode.

"High priest!" The commander bowed and Ares followed slowly after the commander glares at him. The four guards got down first and then the white horses figure hopped off, pulling his hood as he went.

Ares watches the priest as he is revealed, the priest had an angled, very pretty face. The robes hugged his body like a woman and his hips were wider. He almost looked like a women, if not for his firm jaw and long white brows.

"Commander," even his voice was petal like and gentle. It rang like church bells and sounded like a cooing dove all at once. How pretty. Ares liked pretty faces.

"Greetings," he bows his head again, Ares rolls his eyes. "If it please you," the priest gestures for him to continue, a delicate hand flicking. "This is Lieutenant Ares Dawnstealer, he will be your escort to Northrend." The priest turns, sauntering over with alluring steps, he looked very innocent as he did, tucking a long stripe of hair behind his long, piereced ear. There was four rings of metal crawling up his ear that twinkled in the light.

"Dawnstealer? Is that a family name?" Ares smirks despite himself, "earned," a curious looks crosses his face, his perky mouth formed an O shape, "earned?" Ares leans on the horse, which barely noticed, "I stole many men's dawns. That is why I am called Dawnstealer." The priest is amused, smiling with his eyes and soft cheeks.

"That's quite a horse," again his amusement is outweighed by curiosity. Ares gazes beside him, looking up at the massive head of his Destrier. "He is. His name is Sun," the priest lifts his hand, petting the fuzzy snout, "he's very sweet." Ares pats his side roughly, "he’s sweet on pretty things."

The blush was almost worth the talking his commander was going to give him later.

"We should be on our way, high priest. As you will," Azrael snaps out of his trance, smiling pleasantly at the commander, "yes of course."

The guards accompanied them until they reached the end of the Silvermoon docks. The ship was big enough to house three rooms, one for Ares, the priest and the commander. There was a place to hold their horses and it was nicely kept. Ares leans on the railing, looking over the sunset as the ship set its sails.

"Sir Dawnstealer," the priest’s velvet voice perks his attention, "Ares," he says automatically, without thinking, Azrael nods curtly, his hair waving in the breeze, "have you ever been to Northrend?" Ares spins around, planting his elbows on the wood rail, reguarding the high priest. His skin was pale, even for a bloodelf.

"No, does that worry you?" There was no use in lying about it, the commander would sell him down the river fist chance if he did. "No, I've been told you are competent in everything you do." Ares nods freely, feeling his high foxtail bob and brush against his neck, tickling it lightly. "Very."

  
"What did you do?" Curious again.

  
"Kill people." Ares was a very modest man.

"Is that all?" Adventurous priest.

"What else is there?" It was the priest’s turn to smirk. "Many things," his fingers play with a swaying rope, "dancing, healing- making love." Ares raises a brow, the other elf was almost daring him to speak. "I'm very good at that," his voice grows husky, purring the words. Azrael steps closer, angling his lovely hips toward Ares, "are you?" Now that was a dare.

"Wanna find out?"

"Ares." Oh, that voice. The commanders voice.

Ares tilts his head past the priest, the blush was crimson and he was sorry to miss it. "What?" Annoyance was the first emotion he felt, then anger. "Come. Here." Ares bows, smiling apologetically at the priest.

"Yes?" He hisses, they were far away enough that the priest couldn't hear, "you are not having sex with him."

"Not with you in the way!"

The commander eyes him, "no, not ever. He his a high priest. Not some whore. The one thing I will not allow of you is this. Your pleasures are yours but not when it concerns a client of ours." Ares fumes, clearly. Commander fumes back, glaring thickly "Ares please. Do not. You always... leave your partners without. The high priest is... sensitive and sweet. I won't have you hurting him." Ares is baffled, wide eyed shock, the commander can see it too.

"I'm warning you only once."

  
The conversation was not something he wanted to have, but the commander was breathing down his neck. "Ah, it was very unprofessional of me too speak too you in such a way high priest." Azrael was making the face again, mouth slightly agap, eyes open and wide. It was very cute. The commander was right. He was far too sweet for Ares.

"Well," it was a gentle sigh, a warm puff of air that danced across his face and made Ares gulp, "thank you for being professional, Sir Dawnstealer." Oh.... last name. That hurt a little. "How long will we be until we arrive?"

Ares let it sink in and the burn overtake, "a day. Then a week or more until icecrown. We will be stopping in Dalaran for a banquet in the champions honour then we head to Icecrown. If that is all?" A sad, cold look.

"Yes that is all."

  
The ride from the Tundra to Dalaran was quiet, awful and uneventful. The commander parted ways at a fork to assist in the Basin, saying something about helping out there and heading back home since it was all standard from Dalaran to Icecrown. Ares wasn't very interested in the banquet, but he had too go for apperenced sake. He had to wear his armour and look regal, like all the horde champions had too.

It was amazing however to meet Thrall, the warchief. Ares got to stand with him, speak to him. He got to swap war stories for a while before Thrall was needed for other things. Which left Ares to prowl about the party and flirt.

He met a lovely elf rouge that was currently twirling her hair, "so you're a champion?" Ares puffs a little, looking proud "I am, chosen by the warchief himself." It wasn't a total lie, he was hand picked, but Ares knew it wasn't by the warchief. Still she looked impressed and believed him. Whether or not she knew it was a lie was moot point now, because she was giving him quite the steamy look.

"Oh, would you like to show me why you were hand picked?" Ares chuckles, "I'll show you all night-" "sir Dawnstealer?" Ares deflates, but schools his face "high priest, what an honour!" The priest looks very upset, "may I have you for a moment?" The rouge pouts, Ares shrugs, "a minute sweetheart?" She sighs, waving her hand dismissively. Sauntering off. Ares can't help but follow.

"Sir?" Annoyed.

"What?" Equally, if not more annoyed.

"Is it wise to be seeking company?" Ares thinks it's very wise, "what does it matter?" He can't help but be flat and snippy. "Well... well I think it's... it's not professional!" His squeaking is almost cute. "No," Ares draws out the word, teasing the end. "It's not professional to sleep with you, everyone else is game."

"Like I was?" Ares cringed at the retort.

"I wasn't... I wasn't going to act on that!" He hisses, whispering with a pinched face, "it was harmless flirting! I wouldn't sleep with you."

"You wouldn't?" He sounded so hurt.

"What- wait. You- you just said you didn't want to sleep with me!" Now he was confused.

"No. I asked if I was game too you. I didn't say anything about not wanting too... sleep with you." He didn't seem to like the sound of 'sleep with' when it left his perfect lips. "You're not game too me," Ares blabbers, not sure of what he was even saying anymore. "Than what am I?" Ares doesn't like this conversation.

"You're... you're someone I can't sleep with!" Azrael looks like he just caught him in something, "than I suggest you don't."

"What...? Than why are we-"

"You should make love too me instead." A very welcome interruption.

 

  
Ares had his hands on the other elves thighs, holding him up to his body as they stumbled into his room, he was right before when he thought about how soft his robes are, and how plump his lips were. The priest was breathing heavily, wiggling his front against Ares, making the other huff and growl out pleasured noises. "Have..." Ares groans, "you ever?" The question was obvious, Azrael shakes his head "no... you'll be.. be the first." That made it somehow hotter.

The plate made clunking noises as it fell away, Ares was eager to stripe himself of the heavy armour. Along his way, the warrior licked and bit what he could reach on Azrael, making him cry out and mewl from the attention.

Ares got his hands under the soft robes, fanning his fingers over the pert nipples, the priest squirms, breaking their kiss with a shutter. "Like that?" He rasps against his mouth, tugging lightly at the flesh. Azrael bucks into him, eyes fluttering shut.

"Please," he begs, humping into Ares' leg "please more." This makes his grin, planting another sloppy kiss to the priest's swollen lips, "as you wish..."

Ares made a mess of the high priest, he was a panting mess, bite marks and hickies littered his torso and hips, Ares eyes him hungrily as he eased forward. The pink flushed head of his cock bobbed lightly as he got face to face with it, it was average sized and beating red and drooling pre-cum.

Ares licks at the tip, causing Azrael to jerk and look away, embarrassed at the sharp whine he made. Ares pops the spongy head into his wet mouth, swirling his tongue along the slit, feeling the other elf shake.

Ares goes slower than usual, drawing out reactions and teasing as he bobs his head down the shaft, hallowing his cheeks as he goes. Azrael was whimpering, trying to buck into his mouth. Ares has a twinkle in his eye as he allows the cock too fill his throat, absolutely delighted in the noise the priest made.

"Oh gods-" Azrael arches, clawing at the sheets as Ares swallows down his whole length, his legs part wider and the warrior coats his fingers with oil. Since it was the priests first time Ares would distract him from the discomfort that came with stretching. Without warning his touched the pink puckered hole, watching Azrael force his head into the pillows. Ares toyed with the pucker, loosing it gently while he worked. Azrael, like most tried to wiggle away, but Ares sucked harder on him and then the little priest locked up and wailed.

  
Slowly, while licking the head of his cock furiously Ares poked his middle finger inside, sliding it into the warm heat. Azrael grunts, huffing at the intrusion. Ares kisses the head, mutter just loud enough for the priest too hear, "you're doing so good." The phrase had the priest blushing deeply, it crawled down his chest and made him look very delicate.

Azrael threads his shaky fingers through Ares' loose hair, tugging gently at the roots. Ares hums around his cock, making Azrael jolt and hiss. Ares worked his finger, curling it in the spot that made the priest jump off the bed and down his throat. Ares felt quite smug when he saw tears running out of Azrael's eyes as he chanted his name.

Adding the second finger made him stiff, squirm again as he worked it with the other, Ares quickly got him used too it, stringing the pleasure along as he sucked him off. "Ares-" he gasps, Ares hums again, scissoring his fingers, making the stretch burn at little.

The third finger had Azrael grunting in pain, legs restlessly rubbing at his shoulders, Ares can't do much about it, so he works, waiting too see the pleasure bubble again, looking for the special spot inside of him.

When he found it Azrael yowled and came straight down his throat. Ares sucked harshly, milking the spot with his fingers until the priest spent himself completely. Ares didn't hate the taste as he felt it on his tongue, gladly swallowing it all down before releasing the poor virgin.

"O-oh... gods-" Azrael was wrecked and Ares peacocked quite obviously at that, wiping his fingers on the sheets as he applied more oil to his unattended cock. "Ready?" He asks, jerking the soft cock to life, Azrael twitches and humps into the hand, moaning sweetly, "yes...!" He stresses, Ares smirks, kissing his lips again, "turn over for me beautiful." There was a hard, dark blush, but he did as commanded. Ares pulls his hips up, making Azrael's legs spread. Ares thrusts his cock between the cleft of his checks, shocking him into arching.

Ares presses his hand between the taught shoulderblades, pushing his front flush to the bed, "makes it easier to take it," he whispers dirtily in the long, pale ear, nipping the piercings along the way. Azrael gulps, nodding frantically. "Relax," he prods, inserting the tip. The puckered hole parts with little resistance, but Azrael tenses, making a straggled noise as Ares fills him.

"Shh, relax okay? You're doing so good," Ares kisses up his spine, mouthing at his neck "so good for me, yeah?" Azrael nods, frantically. Ares bottoms out, holding his position, "you took it all, I'm so proud," he teases, jerking off his cock where it hangs beaten his legs. Azrael pants, his body doesn't know what to do, his ass is wiggling back into the cock that speared him, but he's also trying to get away, pull off. Ares thinks it cute as he struggles.

"I'm gonna move now, okay?" A long pained mewl is his only response, Ares pulls out until the head of his cock is the only thing left, before easing back in. Azrael huffs harshly though his nose, not taking it well, but the warrior coos "so good, you're doing so good."

"A-Ares...!" He squeaks.

"Azrael," he melts.

His keeps his thrusting slow, even, pushing more and more until the priest is writhing in the sheets. Ares jerks his hand along with his hips, making Azrael squirm and moan, he could cum just watching that, but he won't. Not this time at least.

"More.. more please!" He sounds frustrated, Ares chuckles deeply, kissing his back again "you ask so nicely, of course." Ares all but slams his head, jolting Azrael's whole body up the bed. Azrael moans deeply, throwing his head back. His cock is weeping, dribbling in the sheets as Ares sets a brutal pace. The sounds of Azrael's moaning bounces off the walls along with the observe noise of his ass slapping into Ares' pelvis.

  
"Oh-oh I'm..." Azrael's claws at the sheets, Ares encourages him by squeezing his cock while ramming into him, "cum for me beautiful." Azrael quakes, a whine rolls from his open throat and his ass squeezes Ares into his own orgasm. Ares empties himself inside the tight hole, growling around the flesh he bit into on Azrael's back.

Ares' hand is still pumping his cock, forcing every spurt out until it dribbled down the back of his hand and Azrael gave out with a gasp, legs falling numbly into the bed, unable to keep up. Ares' cock slips out with a wet noise and he goes down too, purring happily as he kisses what parts of Azrael's face he can reach, until the priest indulges him and turns to kiss him sweetly.

"C'mere" Ares mumbles, pulling then both onto their sides, Azrael follows with a giggle, pushing back into his warm body, "goodnight Ares," he whispers so sweetly. Ares can't help the dopey smile that breaks across his face. "g'night Azrael."

  
The morning brought complications, at least when Ares remembered what his commander said.

"Good morning handsome," Azrael sloppily kisses his cheek, curling into his body. Ares never usually had his partner stay, either he would leave or they would. This however was a whole different situation. "My commander can't find out about this," he says instead of goodmorning, like the shit he was.

Azrael pouts, confused. Ares explains. "He told me not to get involved with you..." Azrael hums in understanding, eyes opening wide "oh..." he mutters, "does that.. does that mean we can't... do this again?" Ares lazily smirks, "we just can't get caught." Azrael wasn't the type of partner he usually had, he was not just a hit it and quit it kind of guy. He was the marrying kind. The sex with strings kind.

"Is... that all we are? Just sex?" He had to be very careful with his answer.

"I haven't had any other kind of relationship..." he was being honest, "I'm not sure what I'm doing... but no. Not just sex. I know you don't want that." The way Azrael beamed made Ares melt, the priest excitedly kisses him, giggling while clinging too him, but Ares stresses "but we really can't get caught-" "yes sir." Ares groans, rolling them over.

 


	57. Elowinn dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male Draenei/original female Draenei
> 
> This was supposed to be a Halloween special but I’m poo...

There were three times a year Dobera was fond of, along with the festivals that came with them.

Children’s week, because of the smiling babies and the adoption.

Hallows end because he got to take children all over Azeroth to get candies.

And lastly, Christmas because he got to shower his wife in the most expensive gifts and she couldn’t be upset with him for spending so much.

Children’s week was long passed, but hallows end was just around the corner and Dobera, as promised always found himself at the welcoming gates of Shattrath. Dobera was none too surprisingly friendly with just about everyone how lived in the old city. There were many children here, those of Sin’dori blood, human and Draenei. Even a few orc children.

Dobera walked until he saw the banners and children all gathered outside the orphanage. They were creating hallows end decorations.

A matron noticed him first, a young woman he knew all too well. Freema, a very bright Draenei who grew up accustomed to his visits. She was never adopted into a family, but the girl never seemed bothered by it. In fact after she was of age to find her own place in the world Freema decided to stay and care for the other children.

“Dobera!” She shouts excitedly, rushing up from her chair and dropping the paper cute ghosts she was working on. Dobera chuckles, opening his arms as she runs straight for him. Other children bound up in excitement, all knowing who he was. There was new children and new faces, they were confused but happy all the same to see an adventurer.

“You are looking more beautiful then I remember,” he tells Freema, kissing her cheek. The young Draenei beams, “and you- you look tired!” She giggles at the deflated look he gives. “Come come, sit! The children will love too meet you!”

Four new children, two elves and two Draenei. Freema told all the children to gather in a circle and Dobera told one of his favourite stories. How he met his wife.   
They were fresh paladins, new to the order. They met when he wife wished to train with him. Elowinn was adamant she could prove to be the strongest. Dobera was surprised at her confidence, he was the biggest Draenei in the ranks, but determined as she was Dobera allowed the challenge.

  
Now of course, he was much stronger, but she was a little faster. By the end of it they were an equal match and all their fellow paladins were shocked she could so easily topple him. Freema laughed, just like she always did when he told his silly stories. “Come come children, lets have Dobera help us make the decorations!” Dobera was not very good at this, but he enjoyed helping everytime he was roped into it.

  
His hands were too large for the little paper, but he tried as the children distracted him and asked their questions.

“What weapons do you use?”

“Is plate armour really heavy?”

“Have you met the prophet?!”

  
Dobera laughs, holding his hands up, “one at a time, little ones.” They anxiously wait, fidgeting in their spots. “I use a mace and shield, it is called Truthguard and Oathseeker. Yes, plate armour is very heavy, but it protects me. And Prophet Velen is one of my most treasured friends.” The children were in absolute awe.

“Do you have and kids? Can we play with them?” Dobera gave the boy a gentle smile, ruffling his hair, “I have no children little one. I am an adventurer, this life is no good to children.” The boy pouts, shaking his head “I think it’s exciting! You’ve killed dragons and evil men!” Dobera picks him up, settling him on his knee, “exciting yes, but not safe. One day you will see and understand.” The boy looks at him with glowing eyes, a determined look within them.

“I want to be a paladin! I want to be just like you!” Dobera feels his heart clinch, “one day, but for now- just be who you are.” Freema watches the boy hop down, pretending to act as what he thinks a paladin would. Two other boys join him and Dobera watches fondly.

“You know, that excuse will only last so long. You’ve overused it enough as it is.” Freema heard him say the same thing when she was but a little girl. Secretly she had hoped he would adopt her, much like many of these children now. Dobera throws her a look, shrugging his shoulders. “It is no less true. Elowinn and I lead very dangerous lives. I will not bring a child into it until I’ve nothing left to fight.” Freema laughs at his words, shaking her head, “you will always find something to fight, you always do.” Dobera looks a little sheepish at this, knowing she was right.

“How is Elowinn? Is she coming?” Dobera nods eagerly, “she was delayed by duties, but she will be here tomorrow morning to help with costumes.” Freema giggles, “I miss her so. Maybe this time she can convince you to adopt!” Dobera gives her a pained look, but says nothing.

The children loved Dobera, but they adored Elowinn. The day she came all the girls gifted her with crowns full of flowers and the boys bashfully hugged her legs. Elowinn kisses and hugs all the children, leaving none without affection. The boys squirm and blush, but melt a little. The girls kiss back and hug her so fiercely Elowinn didn’t want to let go.

But she did, because they were excited to show her their costumes. The boys wanted Dobera to play fight with them, so they parted on a kiss and Elowinn allowed herself to be tugged along by the girls.

“Ms. Elowinn I’m being a princess this year!” Elowinn gasps, eyes widening, “you are?! Wonderful! Lets get started then!” Out of the five girls two wanted to be princesses, one wanted to be a fairy, another a pirate and the last, a Paladin.

“Mr. Dobera has such pretty armour! I’ve seen it before! All golden and sliver! Please help me make it!” Elowinn was delighted too.

Eventually Dobera got the boys making their costumes, the four had decided upon being Warriors and Ghouls. One however sauntered toward Dobera, stresses white cloth in his hand. “Yes little one?” The boy was a bloodelf, one with tanned skin and a cut under his glowing green eye. Dobera had never seen this boy before.

“Can you help me?” He had a light voice, he was whispering so all the others couldn’t hear him. “Of course I can,” Dobera says equally quiet, “what can I do?” The boy wrestles with the fabric for a moment before fishing a folded picture from his pocket, hastily giving it to Dobera. Dobera carefully unfolds it, surprised to find an old recruitment photo, one of a priest standing on a hill with light magic painted to portray healing.

“You want to be a priest?” The boy nods frantically, “more than anything!”

Dobera smiles, gently tugging the fabric from his fingers, “I think this can be done.”

  
Trick-or-Treating with the children proved as fun as it always had been. A slice of normal the couple only got three times a year. Elowinn walked with him behind the lack of children, in one hand her husband and the other two empty pillow cases.

“You’re growing your beard out,” she observes, kissing his stubbled chin. Dobera nods, leaning into her touch “do you like it?” Elowinn shakes her head, watching the children excitedly thank the couple in the pot for giving them candy. “No, you’ve never done it before, I like it.” Dobera shrugs, dragging his feet. “Change is good.”

  
Elowinn jumps at his words, “is it?” She sounded eager in her own right, Dobera gives her a look. “Of course it is... why?” Elowinn bites her lip, worried now and showing it badly. “Elowinn?” It wasn’t often he used her full name, she gulps. “It is... really dangerous for us to have children?” They went through something like this every time they spent time with the children. Sometimes it was harder than the last.

Elowinn loves the children, but hates sometimes to see the same ones each time they arrive. Year after year Elowinn wonders if she will not see one of the familiar faces. Sometimes they’re adopted, sometimes they are not.

Freema has spent her whole life in the orphanage, from the day she was five to her eighteenth birthday. No one adopted her and every year Elowinn would cry, wishing she could’ve been the one to do it.

  
Dobera feels awful as he says it. “That never changes Elowinn.” She deflates, “but can’t it? My duties are minor to yours...” Dobera was the Highlord of the order, Elowinn was the Highlady, but wasn’t tasked so harshly with duties like Dobera was. “What if lights hope is attacked, like it was before- the deathknights killed our men, a child would be nothing to them.” Elowinn remembers that day, remembers Dobera kneeling over the bodies and praying for them himself.

Remembers how he cried in rage.

“They explained that! They didn’t-“ “they almost killed Lady Ladrian, Elowinn.” Elowinn stresses her hands into his arm, squeezing the muscle, “Please my love... I can’t bare it anymore!” Dobera looks away, trying to find something else to anchor too.

All he sees are the children up ahead, circling around each other.

He sees the little elf in his priest costume, looking mighty and proud.

Dobera shitters quietly, closing his eyes.

“This will bring us nothing but pain, you know this don’t you?” He was right, he knew he was. But for now the happiness in her face made up for it completely.

  
The children all together had collected four pillow cases of candy. Dobera had to carry it back, but did so happily. “Everyone shares!” The children knew this and once Dobera places the bags down they jumped at it, shouting which kinds they wanted and giggling.

Freema chuckles at the door, watching them eat and pass candies, making a neat little pile for the wrappers.

Dobera limbers toward her, inclining his head, “who has been here the longest?” Freema is shocked, “Oh- um... Théoden- the blood elf.” Dobera frowns, looking at the young boy he helped with the priest costume, “I have never seen him here before?” Freema licks her lips, fixing hair behind her ears, “he was, long ago. He came here as a baby, you may not recognize him. Théoden was adopted a few months after-“ a wounded look crosses her pretty face.

“A nice couple but they... they were attacked and killed,” Freema speaks in hushed tones, “the child was brought back- he lived with them for three years, he’s seven.”

  
Dobera puckers his lips, sighing lightly. “Give me all the papers for him.”

Freema stands ridged, “are you-“ “yes. But we have to be quiet for now. I don’t want the other children upset.” Freema nods quickly, “yes yes of course- this way!”


	58. Illidan Stormrage dabbles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female character 
> 
>  
> 
> PRE BLACK TEMPLEEEEEEE
> 
> *SCREAMS*

There was nothing interesting to Asch.

There was the temple, training to be a priest, a healer.

Dress in fine silks and be a good girl, learn the fundamentals of light magic. Asch was not interested in that, not interested in the excitement Tyrande found in it.

Illidan was allowed to be a mage, Malfurion was to be the first Druid.

What did it mean to be a Druid? What were they? Asch wasn’t allowed to know.

So she dragged her feet, watching her friends become one with their studies.

Illidan wasn’t having an easy time accepting his role, but he always found a smile for the girls. Even now, he sits, smiling. Tryande was making a grand story, how a classmate went a tripped in a pool of blessed waters- or something.

Asch sighs, a bit loudly. Tryande frowns a little at the flicker of attention stolen from her. Malfurion is the one to perk up, “what’s wrong?” He teases, “That was a mighty sigh.” Asch jolts, mouth agap, “um- nothing!” Illidan cocks a brow, looking unconvinced, “is that so?”

Asch nods quickly, “that’s so!”

They share a look, a heated teasing look before Illidan breaks and chuckles warmly, “finish your story for Mal, Asch come with me.” Little by little moments like this became treasured and loved. Asch lets him haul her up, pulling her right too him. Illidan squeezes her in a warm hug before letting her stand on her own feet. “Be back soon!” Mal calls, he knows they won’t.

“So,” Illidan asks more seriously, “you’ve been sighing all week. What’s wrong?” Illidan was always insightful, even when it wasn’t obvious. Somehow he noticed her dampened spirit. “Well. It’s...” Asch doesn’t know how to put it. “Mal.. Tryande- you... you’ve all found something. I’m not interested in becoming a priestess.” Illidan hims thoughtfully, nodding along to her troubles.

“But it’s all I’m allowed too do!” She huffs, throwing her arms up. Illidan had walked them toward a thicker part of the forest, Asch felt quite lost, but didn’t care very much. “What about being a sentinel? One of the Wardens?” Asch puffs her cheeks, tripping on an exposed root, of not of Illidan’s quick fingers she would have fallen.

“Oh- ugh! I’ve thought about it... just I don’t want to kill things- I just want to help. To give life!” The evergreens made her head calm and the grass tickled her feet. Illidan stops them, a knowing look. “It thought you might like this spot-“ he bites his lip, “midwife?” Asch snorts, pushing his shoulder before sinking in the grass. All around them crickets could be heard and a batch of fireflies erupted from where Asch disturbed the grass.

“I was serious,” he grins at her pinched face, “I’d more then likely drop the baby...” Asch was never good with babies, they cried when she held them... even her brothers and sisters did when they were young enough.

“What do you like?” Illidan finally asks, out of his own ideas. Asch ponders quietly, waving her hand through the grass... she could tell Illidan, he wouldn’t make fun of her.

“The earth, the trees- flowers and streams.” A clipped chuckle, “you want to ba a Druid than?” Asch nods eagerly, looking sad despite his smile, “I’m sorry you aren’t allowed. I think you’d make a fine one.” It was a sour note, Illidan was fated to be a Druid, but was barred from learning because of his attitude for power. It was fitting he chose to be a mage.

“I’d like to think so.”

  
This spot, the spot where the evergreen incased a meadow of thick tall grass, it was the spot they would go three more times.

The second was after a long time, a time Asch nearly forget Illidan’s face. She sat petting the grass and touching the wild flowers.

Illidan broke through, a stranger of himself. Asch was alarmed, staring at the deepened skin colour and the tatted cloth covering his eyes. “Illidan?!” She cries, worried sick. Illidan jerks to her voice, huffing in pain. “What’s- what’s happened?! What’s wrong with your eyes?!” Asch pulls his, labouring his body to the grass bed. Holding him as if she lost him.

Illidan wheezes, covered in sweat, “you... you aren’t afraid?” Asch frowns, what a silly question. “Afraid? Of what?” She pulls his hair free, seeing the stress it put on his head, the knot far too tight to be comfortable.

“Of me!” His voice had dropped, as if it was damaged, “why would I be afraid of you?” All too suddenly he yanks out of her hold, ripping the cloth from him face, “this is why!” Asch was startled, always pushed back by the sheer might of his movement.

  
Illidan has lost his warm golden eyes, in place were sockets a blazing fell. As if the ooze was what was left of his eyes. “Oh... Illidan,” She says, so sad. “What has been done to you?” Illidan seems to struggle with her words, frowning and raging at the same time, conflicted.

“Why aren’t you afraid?! They were! Tyrande was!” Asch feels further pain, she attempts to pull him back, cooing softly “I do not fear you Illidan, there is nothing to be scared of.”

That seemed to extinguish the flame, Illidan collapsed in her embrace, hugging her so tightly she couldn’t breathe. It was only moments before he let go, but she did not catch her breath. Illidan shoves himself forward, catching her lips in a harsh and rushed kiss. It was full of pain and boiling anger, teeth and lashing tongue.

Asch is shocked, gripping his chest with claw like nails that didn’t seem to hurt him.

Illidan tears away, gasping into her throat.

“S-stay,” He pleads.

And she does.

The last Asch will ever see of him comes the day after their shared kiss. She of course did not know.

Illidan has come again, as he promised. His clothes were meant for war, the clock on his back held the symbol of Blackrook. Asch smiles anyway, not the least bit unsettled by the greenish hue the sky had be given.

There was a moment he paused, standing tall and looking down, an easy smile on his face. “Your hair looks beautiful with Lily flowers in it,” he muses, “fitting.” Asch giggles, shaking her hair, “there are none- but thank you.” Illidan lumbers down, clipping his mantle off.

“I’m going to war,” he tells her, looking into the evergreens. Asch wasn’t going.

“I know.”

“I may not come back.” He sounded far less worried ten he should about that.

“Come back,” she stresses, tearing up. Illidan glances at her, “Illidan come back!” Asch wasn’t sure she could demand anything of him, lately his letters have been short and rushed, like it was a chore to assure her his wellbeing.

A chore to see her.

“Why?” He challenges, a bored expression.

“Because I don’t want my love wasted on a dead man!” Asch snarls, all tears and teeth. Illidan’s dead eyes widen in what had to be shock. “You shouldn’t give it too me!” He hisses, looking away.

“Why not?!” She challenges.

“I’ve none to give to you.” That hurt. She knew. All of it was for Tryande. None was spared for her. Asch masked her pain.

“Give me something else, than.” Illidan stares at her, unsettling something inside her. “You’re going to regret asking this.” He tells her, Asch tilts a brow, “will I? Why? If you’re to die then what will I regret?” Illidan moves, almost like a big cat stalking prey in the grass. Asch lets him move, lets him shadow on top of her.

The kiss was mean and hurried, like the last one he gave her. Asch decides to be meaner, yanking at his hair, almost ripping it from his skull until it came free of its tail. Illidan only groans against her lips, slotting between her open legs.

Asch vaguely realizes he’s moving her, placing her a top his discarded cloak before he begins undressing her. Asch didn’t have much to lose, a dress that was pulled off her head and plain panties. Illidan savagely damages her throat, marking it to his satisfaction until he moves lower, Asch digs her knees into his sides, hating the scratch of his leather and armour. Illidan moves his mouth over her nipples, licking and nipping until they budded under the attention.

  
Asch felt the shocks go right between her legs, a pool of interest already stirring in her belly. Asch tugs at his armour with her knees, trying to toe his pants off. Illidan parts for a second, but she’s already mewling for more attention. The only thing in her mind was that Tyrande had never gotten this. It was a sick jealousy she knew.

It wasn’t fair. Tyrande was not interested in Illidan or what he offered. Asch didn’t understand why, he was capable and clever. Handsome as sin. He was by no means proper like she liked, but didn’t every girl like a little bad? Asch knew at this very moment it was bad. Maybe Illidan had his fun with a few girls before, it was the only explanation for how he knew what to touch, but Asch didn’t.

Asch wasn’t allowed to touch or explore. That her flower was to be plucked by her husband. Not a man that didn’t share her love.

Dread filled her stomach where pleasure was absent, was this pity? Did he know? Was this just his way of quieting her?

Illidan nips harshly at her hip bone, grinning now at her, “are you bored?” He must have mistook her vacant look for vapidness rather than sickness.

Asch swallows, shaking her head, “no.. no I... I’ve- Illidan I’ve never done this before.” A smug, proud and annoying smirk comes in response, “good.” What was good about it?

  
Asch figures there wasn’t anything for it. Illidan already had her love and affection, What was her virginity too? It wasn’t as though she had anyone else. Asch felt very alone as he draws her legs up, wondering truly if he was going to die. Wondering if he was going to come back, and if he’d even come back too her. Many were spending the last hours of freedom like they were, couples, lovers and families holding each other, becoming one. After all. No one is saved from war.

Was she nothing to him? Was his interest solely because she didn't turn him away the day Tyrande and Malfurion had? Was that the only line of life strung between them? Asch thought it was more, thought there was at least friendship, but amoug his waning interest was a gap nothing could ever heal. Illidan’s words became poison and forced.

But she could have this, nothing not even he could ruin this. Asch could be happy with this moment, if it was to be the last.

His cock opens her, a fowl whine comes from her mouth as a hot purr slides from his. His hips press hard against her ass, a blissful look upon his face. The pain is horrible, the slow rock of his hips making it unbearable. Asch makes her displeasure known, clawing at him like a vengeful cat.

Illidan is biting her throat, drawing pain somewhere to distract, cooing words of praise that make it all worthwhile. His movement become more rapid, steady despite the speed of it. Soon the promise of pleasure is delivered, Asch moans as he spears her, egged on by her interest.

There was a harsh, dissociative feeling. Asch knew completely well he was using her.

She was too.

It was poison, complete and terrible poison.

Asch took more.

“Illidan...!” She pulls at his loose hair, forcing him forward. The blind was lost and the dead sockets stare at her like gaping wounds. She shutters, a whole different reason rearing it’s head.

How will she move on? Will the pain dull? It hadn’t since the day she fell in love, would it be better if he died? Then there will be no hope, no future. This doesn’t comfort her.

It ends all to soon, the sudden rush and his hiss. The wet feeling of his come across her thighs. The absence of his bodies warmth. Asch pants, a shadow slithers off her. He yanks his hair back up, tying it tightly.

He did not bring his blind. Asch pulls his cloak, lifting it around her, not bothering too move. A dry sob leaves her, but she makes no other sound.

  
Illidan stalks to the brush, swallowing a lump.

“I will regret this.” Illidan whispers, leaving the evergreen circle for the last time.

Yes, yes he will.

  
Tryande doesn’t ask why Asch had Illidan’s cloak, doesn’t ask about the scratches and bites on her bare shoulders or the messy look.

Malfurion swallows, feeling her pain in equal measure.

“Asch,” he mutters, beckoning her closer. Tyrande stays where she’s sat, watching her beloved walk with the broken girl.

“You’ll be leaving too,” she says, Mal nods “we will... Illidan didn’t... didn’t hurt you- did he?” She allowed him to do it. “No,” a lie. They both know it.

“He does love you,” Mal insists, Asch flinches away from him, “don’t!” Mal shakes his head, “it’s true! He doesn’t see it yet, but he does. If he comes back he’ll need someone. Please Asch be that someone.”

There was a feeling of betrayal, a clouded hatred, how could he ask her this? It was unfair. Asch was no stand in, wasn’t someone who would wait. She was not that desperate.

“Malfurion... if I... if I do this you have to promise me something.” He inquires, a tilt of his head.

“Train me.”


	59. Illidan dabbles 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female characters
> 
> WARNING  
> Miscarriage
> 
> a good friend of mine gave these two a ship name Aschidan! Isn’t that cute!!!! 
> 
> Anyway 10 dabbles just for him... crazy

Illidan felt wet.

Not a good kind of wet, if there was any.

A fowl, sticky and wrong wet.

  
Alarmed, he opens his eyes, pulling up despite the groggy feeling.

What greets him in nothing short of horrifiying. Covering practically all the bed was black fel ooze and chunks of whiteish globs. What really startled him is the wretched sob to his right.

Illidan sees, but he doesn’t see. The drag marks on the floor, the crumple ball of his wife. The terrible stench of it all. “Asch!” He throws the ruined sheets away, feeling it on his skin.

Asch didn’t respond to him, she was bracing in pain, the ooze spilling from out of her. Illidan plants a hand on her back, Asch’s sob breaks into a pained wail, Edan is crying in his crib. Her hand is fisting the front of her gown, clawing at her belly. “H-hurts!” She manages through clinched teeth.

A wet plop resounds and Asch gives in, Illidan stops her from sliding into the puddle of vile ooze. “Velen,” He tells her, “going to Velen.”

  
There wasn’t much to be done at this point. All of it was gone now he was told. They can sleep in a new room, nothing was wrong now. A few pain remedies and a bath had fixed it.

Fixed it.

Illidan knew the Draenei was being clinical, he would have appreciated it if it wasn’t the circumstances they were.

A few ruined towels stuffed in a bin beside her was the only indication anything at all happened. Asch’s body was still convulsing, trying to expel further waste.

A miscarried fetus.

  
There was a vacant dead look across her pretty face, a sickly colour to her already pale skin.

Illidan had no words of comfort, because there was nothing he could say that would lessen this. Nothing he could provide that would stop the pain. He felt it too, the wretched tug, the overwhelming feeling of being too deep under water to swim back.

It felt like his lungs were crushed under a weight he couldn’t lift. Illidan takes care to make little noise as he walks over, a solid hand is placed on her knee. She vaguely turns, seeing him but not really. Illidan offers nothing but his presence and tears come anew, to both their faces.

They had a long time, sitting quietly. Another convulsion drenched the bed in pure transparent ooze and Illidan takes care to lift her off and pull the towels. He helps Asch back into a new gown, throwing the ruined one away with the towels. Lastly he puts a kiss to her forehead, ready to return to motionless silence until she speaks.

“Edan...” Illidan quiets her, gripping her hands, “do you want him? He’s with my brother.” Asch nods frantically, desperately. Illidan licks his licks “okay. I’ll get him for you.” Illidan leaves her, alone like she must feel.

  
Mal was standing with Edan, bouncing him as he slept soundly. “Mal,” Illidan calls quietly, the Druid looks shocked too see him. “Is she-“ “for now she’s fine... it was a.... miscarriage.” Dread filled his aged face, absolute sorrow overtaking his brother, “Illidan I’m so sorry.” Illidan sighs, heart clinching, “it’s alright... I knew it may be an outcome” Mal nods slowly, “no less painful.”

“No. No less.” A beat passes.

“Here, I assume he’s what you came for?” A careful smile, Illidan takes the sleeping babe.

  
Mal makes a short noise, getting his attention again, “Tyrande wishes too see you.” Illidan snarls, baring his teeth, “she wants to have words, nothing more brother... I believe her intentions better... than before.”

“Now?” Mal bites his lip, “um.” Illidan glared flatly, “fine. A moment than.”

Asch is sitting upright, looking at her hands, almost statue like.

“My love?” This prompts a motion, “I have Edan,” Asch takes him, wraps him in her arms, burying her face, “thank you.” Illidan leans over, kissing her head. “I only wish I could do more- I’ll be back shortly I have too take care of something.” She gives him a weak smile, seeking his kips for one last kiss before he leaves.

  
In place of Malfurion was Tyrande. Her dress was long and piled on the floor. “Illidan... I just... I heard.” It wasn’t a great start.

“A relief too you I suppose.” He bites. Tyrande looks wounded, “Illidan I was wrong... life is precious I shouldn’t have said such things before.” Illidan crosses his arms, a hateful scowl rests upon his face.

“I moved on.” He hisses, “after all of it. I forgot you- and you... you have the nerve to tell me my child is a monster. That my union is unholy and the woman whose only given her love to me is fowl!” Tyrande says nothing in defence, staring at the ground.

“We are too different.” She says.

“I know that now.” Illidan loved Tyrande so much. With everything he had. But... they would never see eye to eye. They were never alike. He wanted her because she was this unreachable, beautiful creature. One that was strong and fierce, truly a goddess.

But they would never be good for each other, they were poison, they would clash. It was not right. And after all this time Illidan finally realized his foolishness. But there was always a place in his heart for the love lost between them.

  
He could now aleast give her forgiveness.

“I’ve no love left for you,” he still snaps, curling his lip. A sad smile crosses her face, “I know. I never deserved it in the first place. She did.” Asch. Illidan didn’t deserve that love either.

“Your child is beautiful, Illidan.” She tells him, meeting his gaze. “I hope he is just like you.” That touched a deep part of him, his guard drops and allows to feel something more than anger.

“Well... not just like you-“ Illidan rolls his eyes, snorting despite her tasteless joke.

“Friends?” That seemed so foreign now.

“Friends.”

Illidan leaves with a weight lifted from his chest. Edan was awake, cooing and squealing up at his mother, who finally smiled. “Asch.” His wife smiles up at him, “look Illidan!” The demon looks, chuckling as Edan flexes his wings.

“Ada!” Edan squeaks, reaching for him. “Yes little one I am here,” Illidan leans forward, nuzzling his forehead into Edan. His baby coos, rubbing back and soaking the affection. Asch in turn kisses his horn, smiling as he turns too look at her.

“I’ll will never let this happen again.”

  
Illidan took them home, the home they made in the Grove. Velen knee he would see nothing of Illidan for a while and accepted the fact, so it allowed for peace. If only for a few days. Asch deserves to be close to nature, something alive and breathing. Illidan for now refused to take her anywhere else, spend his time doing anything else but please her.

A rare moment had them laying in the bed, sheets ruined and bodies sweaty. Asch is contently tracing his scars. “Could it have been like this?” She asks, wounding aloud. “All those years ago, if you came back? Could we have picked up the pieces before all this?” It was a very good question. Could he?

Illidan thought about Tyrande, thought of what he used to be like and how time and imprisonment had changed him. Illidan spent a lot of his time angry, than sad and than nothing. Sometimes he thought about life, back in his cell where he paced back and forth.

A lot of the time he thought about Tyrande, what he would say to turn her in his favour.

And than, he thought about Asch.

The difference between the two women running in his mind was, Tyrande was something he wanted, but didn’t know what to do with. All of his thoughts centred around obtaining her love, but doing nothing with it.

Asch, he imagined first apologizing, than wondering if the love she had was still real and what to do with it.

What he decided had angered him, he decided he could have loved her, if none of what happened did. Illidan decided he could marry her, give her children and a home.

Illidan never thought about this with Tyrande. He never wanted children with her, never thought of a home or marriage. He just wanted.

But Asch. He wanted to give Asch everything. Once he realized this it was far too late and when he returned too this world it was all he could think about.

“Yes,” He tells her after some thought, “we would have.” Illidan saw the hesitation, the wound opening in her eyes. “I thought about nothing else but that for a time.” A long time. Hours in a day, weeks on end. Illidan thought about all he could do for her, what they could have if he just returned from war.

“Tyrande was something... something I felt I wanted. But you... you made me want everything.” Illidan glances over at Edan, Asch realizes what he means.

Illidan snuggles closer, closing his eyes, remembering his thoughts from long ago. Illidan remembers wanting to go back, walk in the glen after the battle was over and find her. He wanted to tell her how stupidly cruel he was and that if she wanted, to begin anew. Illidan remembers feeling a sick, desperate need too fix all he had damaged.

Go where all the soldiers and their women were and marry her hastily under the moon. Finish what he started, but devote all he had.

Illidan feels foolish, he realized too late and cost himself a more humbled life.

“Would you want that? Rather than this?” Asch bites her lip, Illidan would not be upset if she said so, This life was not exactly the best, but it was what he could provide.

“No,” she mutters softly, hugging him tighter. “This life is just fine.”

  
Illidan lets his mind wonder, absently petting her naked back. Reminiscing in the long forgotten wishes and dreams he had. Illidan would come home in this illusion, walk through his front door and see his beautiful wife, the one who chose him- still chooses him even for all his faults.

Illidan sees two babies, Edan older then he was now, silver eyed like his mother and paler. There was another boy, white haired and yellow eyed. He was staring up st his father with the wonderment permitted to babies.  
Illidan sees his wife, hair hastily piled atop her head, cheeks puffed and flush. Asch waddled toward him, smiling and welcoming him home. Illidan imagines himself smiling, kissing her softly before bending to his unborn child and kissing them.

The night he helps make dinner, feed the babies and put them to bed. Illidan curls up with his wife, much like now and they talk about their days. Illidan would rub her belly and kiss where she let him, excite lovemaking before falling asleep to do it all over again.

It was a simple life, one she deserved more than what he gave her. A life where he could keep giving, providing. Rather than taking and demanding. Illidan knows he should have left well alone. He should have never gone to the grove that day, he should have left the beautiful mother of his child to her fate instead of force this one upon her. It was cruel beyond measure.

But love was never anything but cruel.

“I like this life,” Asch perks his attention, “it’s one with you. I would trade a thousand simpler lives just to have this one with you.” It warms his heart how devoted she was, “no one can take what we have away now.” No, no one could. Not even Tyrande.

Illidan would follow this women to death if it meant spending a few more seconds in her presence. Illidan would rip apart worlds, slay millions of it meant keeping her safe. “I would do anything for you.” He finished aloud, determined like never before.

Asch giggles, “I suppose it’s a good thing I don’t want much than.” Illidan rolls to his side, searching her face as she smiles at him effortlessly. “I’m sorry I made you wait for so long.” Asch cups his face, hushing him.

“I’ll keep waiting Illidan,” there are tears in her eyes, “you don’t have too, not anymore. I’ll never make you wait for a single thing.” Asch sniffles, laughing through her tears,  
“Maybe there is one thing...” Illidan smirks, “Oh?”

Asch climbs his hips, manipulating his hands until they rest on her hips, bunching her silk night dress around her thighs. “Wherever you go, you won’t leave me behind.” Illidan felt his heart become swallowed by pain, “my biggest regret was hearing the stories-  
And not being in them. Not being there for you...” Illidan frowns, “I know the truths and what I was told. What Tyrande... what she tried too tell me.” Asch grips his hands, stressing his fingers with her own in a nervous habit.

“I know what you wanted- Illidan I know and I’m sorry you were alone- I’ll never let that happen again. Right or wrong I will follow you- even...” her voice breaks, a smile coated with tears, “even if you don’t want me too!” The conviction her in her voice has his mind stirring.

“Okay.” Illidan can only manage, the thick lump struck in his chest swells as she cries, suddenly so happy.

They bask in each other for a long time, Illidan staring up at her, watching her swipe away the tears, smiling at him with all the love in the world. “When...” Illidan begins, “when this is finally over, when the legion is gone from this world- I’ve no reason to fight anymore... I think it’s time we decide upon a future more... dull.”

Asch’s gasps and Illidan now thinks the tears falling from her face will never stop, but he chuckles anyway, quirking a brow. “Really?!” Illidan laughs, full of mirth “yes! Yes Asch, tell me what you want.”

There was a rush of words, Illidan couldn’t understand half of what she was gushing, so he plucked a few words, interrupting before she spiraled further. “A house? Where?” She wiggles, unable to contain her excitement. “In that little glen, surrounded by the trees!”

Illidan scoffs in disbelief, “it still stands?” She pouts, “I hope so... I haven’t been back there since the war-“ she makes a face, clearly upset again, “it might be burnt to the ground... well- can we live with our people? Edan should grow up with elves.” Illidan ponders this, imagining himself living in Darnassaus, living houses down from his brother- Illidan cringes.

“Mhm... I suppose- we are not living with Malfurion.” Asch lives with them now. Well. Her home was in Darnassaus, but since the legion invaded she’s been rooted in the grove. “What else do you want?”

She wanted to teach again, find students and train new adventurers, she wanted to learn the ways of alchemy and herbs. She wanted Illidan to continue teaching his hunters.

“I... I want more children-“ Illidan let’s the shock show on his face, “what happened... I know it could happen again-“ it would happen again. Illidan was a demon. It was by some miracle Asch got Edan far enough that he could live on his own.

“Asch... what happened with our son- it will happen again and again. You cannot carry a demon-“ “no no I know I can’t- it just has to be long enough.” Illidan scowls at that, “what if you miscarry again? I hate the pain it has caused.” Caused them both. Illidan isn’t foolish enough to believe it will never happen again. Edan was born early, this child never developed enough for a chance.

Turalyon won’t be there to save their next child.

“Isn’t it worth it?” She says in a small voice, “the chance to have a family?” Illidan eases up, “you are my family. You were enough and now we have Edan...” he sighs, shaking his head gently.

“But... if it’s what you want- we will try.”


	60. Lilli dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female human
> 
> Only fitting my 60th chapter belongs to my friend. 
> 
> *heart eyes* I hope you like your porn

Cobblestone stung her delicate feet, the dank smell hurt her nose and the claws pulling her along punctured her soft skin.

  
“What...” says a nasty voice from afar.

“Have you brought me?!” The purple demons flex and bat their wings, banking them just enough to shake her hair wildly around her face. Upon the dais, looking down with a lazy expression was the lord of the black temple. Illidan Stormrage tilts his massive head, hair swaying from one side to the other.

  
The horns prickling his face twitch with his cruel smile, his mouth full of terrible teeth. “What is it?” He asks with waning interest, one of his demons answer, “a human master, she was prowling around the temple outskirts.” Lilli shutters, panting openly. Illidan regards her.

“Was she? A simple pink skin evaded you until she came to the very outskirts of my temple?” Illidan snorts, amused but dangerous. The demons stiffen, the air was thick with tension. “It seems _replacements_ are in order.” They stayed tense as a bow string, until there was no pressure on either side of her.

  
Almost instantly their bodies fall, blood coats Lilli’s face and she grimaces, gasping gently. “Now,” his powerful voice says, getting her attention. His mighty hooves boom into the stone below.

“What to do with you?” Lilli can only stare at his impressive shadow.

  
The lord himself plucked her from the ground, willing her to stand on her own, examining her like a pet. His claws poked at her soft flesh, scratching it because of the shear deadliness of them. His horns almost hit her as he bent, reaching her height by curling downward.

He sniffed the flesh of her throat, Lilli could feel him smirking, “your heart beats so quickly- are you nervous?” Terrified, but something inside her snapped back, “your heart doesn’t beat at all!” The snarl she tried was lost by the raw pain she felt in using her voice after days without doing so. His chuckle reaches every depth of her, his eyes bleeding into Lilli as he watches her.

“I can assure you it beats little girl, don’t be naive. I am cruel because I wish too be, but because I’m absent a heart.” Lilli’s heart was thundering in her brain, beating faster then a speeding stallions steps.

His finger traces the soft plain of her cheek, again scratching the flesh. “I think I may just keep you.” He tells her with an affirmed, curt nod. “Yes. Yes I will keep you.”

  
There was a sliced noise, wings cutting the air as Illidan flapped his impressive tattered wings. Amused as he watches her struggle and glare at him. “Are all humans so little?” He muses more than asks, circling the bed he perched her upon. “I know little of your people, tell me girl do you breed the same?” The question has her sputtering, “w-what?!” She croaks. Illidan patiently stares, brow raised.

“W-why?!” A small scoff escapes him.

“Because I want too _fuck_ you.”

Illidan didn’t ask anything more as he crawled over her, still a curious, cautious look about him. “You look the same...” he comments in a mutter, making use of his razer claw and slicing the tattered fabrics of her once expensive robes, “do you act them same?” A softer side of his finger brushes along the pinkish flush nipple. Reaction came before control and Lilli’s hips buck, toes flexing as he looks at her with a smug posture.

Illidan pries her legs apart, interested now in the little mounds. He palms the other, rolling his finger along the soft flesh. Again he almost hit her with his horn, his head bent forward, tongue poked out to lave at the flesh. Lilli wiggles, struggling to keep quiet. Illidan isn’t concerned with it, allowing her to fidget as he mouths at her breasts.

The hand kneading the flesh leaves her, ghosting over her soft belly, Illidan hums darkly, The greenish hell of his eyes stare at her with devious delight. _“You’re wet.”_ Shame flares on her face as his finger ghost over the flesh, teasing her. His tongue laps again and Lilli bucks into his hand, forcing his fingers against her cunt.

“Oh!” She hisses, turning her face into her shoulder. Illidan chuckles again, pushing his fingers down to dip in her slit, gathering wetness and swirling it into a mess. “I’ve barely touched you, humans are very wanton, aren’t they?” Lilli responds by mewling, too embarrassed for anything else.

His fingers stroke, but his claws never touch her. Illidan licks her chest, sucking the flesh softly before nipping gently. His long fingers swirl and rub, her cunt gaps, clutching at nothing. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, biting her neck “I’ll fill you soon.” Lilli shouldn’t have felt as relieved as she did.

His cock was far bigger then any she had seen, far more impressive too. The way his hand curled around himself, coating his veined cock in oil was almost hypnotizing. Lilli couldn’t look away from it.

“Spread your legs.” He commands, in a tone that leaves no argument. Lilli wasn’t going to supply one either. Illidan had a broad chest, but his waist wasn’t so thick and he easily fit between the opened legs. Illidan coaxed them to rest on his hips. Lilli was surprised you how warm his leathery skin was.

Lilli expected the stretch, but wasn’t ready when it actually came. At first the blunt head of his cock slid inside without issue, the shaft of it was the more painful part. Lilli certainly let him know, huffing and pushing him away. “Hush,” he bites, voice faltering in pleasure. Inch by painful inch he invaded her, the stiff warm organ widening her more then she ever knew possible. Illidan let go a long purr go as he stilled and something inside fluttered and the pain of the stretch melted a little. Like it had given way, her walls contracted, settled and accepted his massive cock.

  
Lilli whines, unsettled. Illidan licks at her again, small praises escaping his lips. They fell short as he moved and the drag of his cock awoke the noises she was hiding earlier. It was a mix of relief and longing. Illidan cants his hips, picking a slow rhythm and building toward a quicker lurch of his hips.

Lilli grips at her restraints, digging her head into the pillow, a grill cry easing from her lips and Illidan grabbed a her plush thighs, squeezing them as he abused her with his cock.

The roll in her stomach unraveled and clinched, cunt fluttering around him. “Gods!” She suddenly belts, feeling a rush like wave collapse over her, drowning everything out, the moans and hisses came in bouts, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut as he fucked her through the orgasm, completing his own inside her. It felt hot and sticky once the stars faded, the fullness of his softening cock giving way for his oozing come. Illidan eases away, backing up just enough their connection severed. “Yes,” he purrs pleasantly.

“I am _never_ letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED   
> Nov 8/2017


	61. Rommath dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath/original female blood elf
> 
> Ayyy elves

Halduron had been a bother, pestering him about what had happened at the Nighthold, as if it was his business. Rommath wasn’t in the mood too indulge his prying and said as much, “it’s none of your concern!” He spits, arms crossed, Hal keeps pushing, “was she interested? Did you want too see her again? Did you fondle each other in the font?”

Rommath sheaths, grinding his teeth, “none of your concern as I have said. I was only indulging a silly girl with silly dreams!” He didn’t mean to bite like that, Hal looked a little scandalized.

A soft thunk made its way too all three lords ears, Rommath sees a flower on the ground, wilted. Beside was the bell of a dress and further examination reveals Asch, tears streaming down her pretty face.

Rommath freezes in shock, helplessly watching as she spins around and bolts from the spire. Lor’themar plucks the wilted lily from the floor, surrounded by her tears. “You’d best to see this fixed Grand Magister.” It wasn't a request.

  
Rommath hurries out of the spire, “Asch!” He shouts, watching as she stumbles through a crowd. It parts for him, he easily catches her, grabbing onto her waist as she trips again. “Let go!” It was becoming a scene, “Let me go!”

“Asch let me explain-“ she pushes at his hands, crying furiously, “I only said that to quiet Halduron! It wasn’t true!” Rommath made her turn in his embrace, making her look at him, look at the flower in his hand. Rommath brought it to life, using his magic to make it beautiful again.

“You’re lying! Let me go!” Rommath lets her wretch away this time, stumbling from the sudden lurch. Rommath lets her run away again, a sudden pain in his heart.

  
The trip back was long and painful, the look Lor’themar gave him was awful and Halduron ignored him. Rommath takes his place, standing silent and tall.

But he was wilting, just like the flower.

  
Asch never felt more stupid in her life. Rommath was the Grand Magister, of course he thought she was silly. She did have silly dreams. She was a silly, stupid girl.

Asch wipes her eyes until they were raw and puffy. Stupid, she thought again, I’m so stupid! Asch should have known that he wouldn’t be interested in entertaining the idea of courting her, or was foolish too approach him at the party the night before the last. In the hold he was so sweet, he gave her a beautiful flower.

All Asch wanted was too know how to care for it, Rommath said it would never wilt because of magic, but the morning after the petals shriveled and she thought he would help her. Asch wanted too see him, wanted to show off her beautiful dress her mother had just finished sewing. Asch thought he would like it, but he called her silly. As if he was forced to spent time with a child and indulge their silly whims.

People said he was as cold as he was handsome and Rommath was so handsome. His hair was thick and dark, soft to the touch. Asch liked the black colour, so different from the blond or reddish yellow colours most elves had. He had a clean shaven face that she liked to kiss, Rommath even kissed her. Walked her home... she thought he wanted to court.

Thoughts of a silly girl.

  
Asch hisses, angry. Her ears twitch, someone was coming. Asch picks up her dress, leaving before she was found.

  
There was a mighty thud, one that got the attention of all three of them. “High priest Lightbleeder!” Hal shouts, bowing immediately. Rommath swallows harshly. Priests, like mages had three sides. Healing and shielding.

And unspeakabl power.

  
The black purplish wisps were the first warning, the void swirls in his eyes were the next. The last was his direct, unblinking stare. Rommath has only ever seen void priests in training, bright purple children who can’t stop themselves from floating off the ground or controlling their voidlings.

  
This however was a master of shadow magic.

“Would you like too tell me what you did, Mage- or must I pry it from you?” Even his voice was clouded and fowl, as if a old god had worked its way into his very soul.

“What has he done?” Lor’themar inquires, sounding rather nervous. The high priest swipes his eyes toward his regent lord. “My only daughter hasn’t been home since this morning. Last I knew she was with him.” A very accusing finger is pointed at Rommath.

“Asch... Asch is your daughter?” Hal sounds baffled, unhelpful as always. “Yes.” He hisses back, glaring. “Last I knew she was coming here to ask you too fix the mana flower you gave her. She had told me she would be back after lunch. Asch told my wife she wished to have it with you. She should have been back hours ago.”

  
Rommath feels dread in his stomach, bowing quickly as the void-ridden eyes found his again. “I was most unkind- I said things I did not mean, high priest.”

“Than un-mean them, grand magister and find my daughter or you are going to be held responsible if she isn’t found.”

The high priest stayed in the citadel with Lor’themar. Thankfully Hal had offered his assistance, if only to get away from the dark magic and gut wrenching unease one gets being close to void abusers. There was guess work in magic, but dabbling in such darkness was only for those who were mad enough to handle it.

  
At least having a Ranger general meant she would be easy to track down. So the two went too it, Hal grumbling all the while. “I cannot believe you’ve upset the high priest. Did you know he could do that? I didn’t... I thought he was just a kind old man... not terrifying.” Rommath doesn’t respond as he yanks the brush of a bush away, scowling at the forest.

“This is foolish! How can she be out here?” Hal gives him a flat look, glaring with a thin mouth. “The people I questioned said they saw her come this way. How many white haired elves do you know- especially ones with hair as long as her?! And look-“ he points to clear dents in the long grass, “those wouldn’t be here. She came this was no follow them.” Rommath does, huffing as he pulls his robes out of the beaches it caught.

The tracks lead far into the forest, Hal notices a torn fabric piece that was from her yellow dress. Rommath stuffs it away in his coat, ignoring the smirk he was given.

“What could she want out here?” He sighs aloud, Hal shrugs grunting as he pulls branches away, “to not be found.”

They travel a little further before Hal stops, ears peeking and swiveling too a sound Rommath couldn’t hear. “Up ahead- I’ll stay here. Just go straight.”

Rommath trips on a root igrnoring the snort behind him. There wasn’t a big spot, the trees blotted out the setting sun, but Rommath could see.

  
Asch was on the far side of the opening, petting a bush of rough looking leaves, hair a mess and full of twigs, leaves and sap. Still it looked shiny and beautiful. Rommath clears his throat, shocking her.

Her face was puffy, completely full of tears and bloodshot eyes. Her lip turned “go!” She commands, her voice cracking, “Asch...” she snarls at him, wiping her eyes. “Asch please- your father is worried and I’m...” Rommath eases closer, holding his hand out to her.

“I’m sorry I was foolish. I shouldn’t have said such things... I didn’t mean them-“ he grinds his teeth, feeling awful. “I shouldn’t ask you too, but will you forgive me?” There was hesitation in her face, fresh pain.

But than he felt the warmth of her hand in his, “you called me silly...” she mutters, not meeting his eye. Rommath pulls her up, using his other hand to brush her cheek. “No I am. I am a silly man who has hurt a beautiful woman.” Rommath pulls the yellow tatters of her dress from his pocket, Asch gasps. Rommath bends down, holding the fabric by the rip.

  
It was a simple fix, the fabric threaded back together, astonishing her. Rommath knew it shouldn’t, but someone who hasn’t seen the most basic magic in action would find simple light spells amazing as a rain of fire.

“Will you come back with me? Your father is waiting in the spire.” Asch nods, taking his arm, “and... accompany me tomorrow- I would like to make it up too you.”

“I would like that.”


	62. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar Theron/original female belf
> 
> WARNING  
> mentions of rape  
> Trama

Things got better, much better than they had ever been. Asch had recovered from the horrible incident involving the Lich King and his death knight while Lor’themar nurtured the path.

It was toward the end of the festival, with only two days left. Elves were paired up and married off, maybe pregnant but definitely happy.

Lor’themar was smart in his work, his fingers gentle as he swiped the red paint across her belly. Asch giggles, claiming he was tickling her. Lor’themar has tired time and again to get his wife pregnant, she wanted a baby even when she was promised to Kael. A little golden haired boy, and still. The idea never changed. Except the name and hair he would have.

“Who gave you this hedge-witch remedy?” She asks in a pleasant voice, running fingers through his hair. The ends of the silver finery were coated in red paint, noticeable and silly. Lor’themar chuckles around the pipe in his mouth, pulling it free to push smoke up in the air.

“Why the grand hedge-witch himself,” Lor’themar jokes, Asch laughed shaking her head. Rommath though the expense of the joke was very helpful when Lor’themar came about his concern. While Hal was trying not to get anyone pregnant Lor’themar was a little desperate.

Rommath coaxed him into his study and explained that their equal stress and duty made it hard to conceive, especially after the trama they faced as well as the moon thistle tea Rommath gave Asch so she wouldn’t end up pregnant by the wrong man.

Moon thistle worked as a precaution, preventing any chance of a unwanted conception. Rommath mentioned it could still be working in her system and preventing Lor’themar’s own seed from taking. So instead of usual methods he gave Lor’themar herbal paint and a picture to trace from.

His fingers were red to the knuckle, but it would dry. It was natural and it wouldn’t hurt anything. Asch pokes at his already dried work, feeling the bumps of the clotted paint, “what does this do?” Lor’themar paid attention when Rommath explains the use and result, but was confused by it.

Even still, he tired to explain. “It’s suppose to trigger ovulation, trick your womb- I think... Rommath wasn’t very clear.” Lor’themar puffs around his pipe, billowing grey clouds in his confusion. Asch giggles, making intrigued noises. “‘Trick my womb’ how silly... in any case I will thank him for helping” there was a knock at their door, which annoyed Lor’themar greatly. It was the creation festival they were not to be disturbed. “Go on,” his wife prompts, covering her naked chest, careful not to smudge his still wet work. Lor’themar snarls gently, rubbing the excess paint into the palm of his hand before getting up.

  
“The world best be ending!” He snapped as he swung open the door. The messenger had his eyes downcast, he was nervous and fidgety. “What?!” Lor’themar hisses, clutching the door. “It’s... it’s the warchief my lord regent- she’s here!” World ending indeed. Lor’themar heard his wife get up, well. Now he suppose he had to give Sylvanas an audience.

Lor’themar grumbles a thank you, snapping the heavy wooden door shut. “What could she want?!” He belts, yanking his discarded shirt from the floor. Asch shrugs under the lump of her dress, pulling it over her head. It would’ve almost hid the paint if not for the sheer fabric. Asch didn't seem to care about hiding it. “Would you like help getting the paint from your hair?” Lor’themar picks a chunk of silver hair up, looking st the matted ends coated with paint. “No,” he decides with a soft smile, “there is no need too look ceremony. It’s the creation festival after all.” Sylvanas is lucky he decided to see her, he didn’t have too.

All business including duties of regent lord were halted at the beginning of the festival, besides his duty too see the festival smoothly, Lor’themar had no other responsibilities other than to pleasure his wife. The capital was affectively paused. Sex only everyone’s aspiration.

“Come come,” he said, watching Asch barely fix her hair with her fingers. “The warchief awaits.”

If Sylvanas found their state of dress funny she did not show it, like she did not show much of anything anymore. She stood there, a cocked brow, sizing up their appearances but did not comment. Hal was much the same, barely dressed and bored. Rommath looked the picture of presentable, but for a few hairs out of place. So he was busy this year too. Lor’themar would have to remember to pry.

“A pleasure as always,” He tells her, curtly nodding, “What is so important you came yourself?” Sylvanas never left Undercity, she sent her little errand ghouls to do her work rather than see it completed herself. “A matter of heart,” She says vaguely, tilting her head as if her own words intrigued her.

“Oh?” Is all Lor’themar says in response, waiting for her to continue. Slyvanas sways her gaze to the regent lady, blinking dull red eyes at her, “I know that paint,” She says, “it works.” Asch peers down, than smiles at her, “glad to hear that, warchief.”

“You won’t be too hear this,” Sylvanas states darkly, “I heard what happened in Icecrown,” she explains, hardly sitting on the topic, not offering condolences of any kind. “I have something you want.” A lazy gesture and from far behind the sound of clicking bones could be heard. Lor’themar didn’t know what was happening until it did, all at once.

Koltira Deathweaver was dropped in a bloodied heap at his feet, Asch had gasped and backed away, stumbling until Rommath came to her aid, hushing her and hiding her in his shoulder. Lor’themar turns in a rage, “take her away from here!” He commands Rommath.

“Do not!” Sylvanas hisses back, “she decides his fate.” Lor’themar was furious. “How dare you!” He snarls, “if you knew what was done you wouldn’t ask her to stay!” Sylvanas snaps back, equally angered “I know better than anyone what has been done. It is no ones decision but her own!” Lor’themar was far too angry to really hear her words, “you bring him here like he is some gift we must thank you for- out! Get him out!” Sylvanas fixes herself, standing tall once more. The warchief nods to her company and they pull the undead elf from the floor and drag him away.

Lor’themar looks back to see his wife crying against the grand magister, clutching his robes with her fists and shaking. Hal had flanked behind her, worried. A gentle hand pressed to her back for comfort. “Slyvanas explain!” He had no care for titles, no care for formality.

“I heard all that transpired. What difficulties the house of Theron have had since returning. I came to possess Deathweaver only days passed.” She was rather civil in her explanation, using a calmer voice than before. “It was not my justice to exact, so I brought him here. For you to decide his fate. Lor’themar it is a gift,” her voice is darkened “a gift of vengeance.”

“I don’t want it!” His wife surprises, still holding onto Rommath, “I don’t want him here! I don’t want justice! I want him gone!” Sylvanas cocks a brow, “fine,” she sounds rather displeased, “I’ll have him executed in the morning then.” A slow pass of dread before Asch spoke again. “W-what?! No! Don’t do that!” Lor’themar blinks in disbelief, turning on his heel to look at her. “Asch- what? You want him to live? After what he has done?”

Timidly she kneads the fabric of Rommath robes before releasing him and whipping her eyes, “no of course not,” she almost say too lightly, “he’s done nothing, it was Arthas, he had no choice but to listen.” Lor’themar is beyond struck by confusion,”but he hurt you!” Lor’themar knew better than to say the words. Asch wrings her hands, “That doesn’t mean I wish him dead-“ “my lady! My lady-“ a sick and twisted voice interjects, somehow Koltira freed himself, Sylvanas and Lor’themar draw their weapons.

“Wait!” Asch cries, the arrow the warchief fires is aimed for his head, but in her shock it flies over the Koltira’s head, “my lady I’m so sorry!” He cries, face wrought with stress and pain, “my actions were not my own- but it is no excuse for what I’ve done I beg you for forgiveness even though I don’t deserve it!” Lor’themar pulls Asch behind him, sword pointed at his direction, “silence!” His voice echoes through the spire.

There was still stumbling in her steps as she approached, Lor’themar turned slightly so she could cling to him. Asch took the whole of his arm and pressed her lips to his shoulder, staring at Koltira. “I don’t want your life.” She mutters loud enough so they can all hear, “do you have a place in this world? Where would you go? If I freed you?” Lor’themar frowns, staring at wife with his still good eye.

“I... I don’t- I was a defender here...” Lor’themar was sick of his voice, lip pulled away from his teeth in a snarl. “I want... I want the serve the Horde my lady- in the Ebon blade.” A pass of silence before he was met again by the murmurs of his wife. “Go then- say nothing and go.” Koltira looks up at her with large eyes, mouth slack.

The death knight says noting, stands and turns leaving before anyone can try to stop him.

“I want to leave now,” Asch tells him, courage wasted. Sylvanas hisses, annoyed “I find your rapist and you let him free?!” If Asch was hurt by the word she did not show it. “My... rapist was the Lich King. Not him. Thank you Warchief for coming here I am grateful.” Lor’themar feels her tug, curtly he nods before leaving with his wife.

  
In their rooms the pain was a new. Lor’themar picks his wife up, taking her to their bed and lets her cry. He stares at the paint in the little clay bowl, now dry.

 


	63. Rommath dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath/original female elf character 
> 
>  
> 
> Might be a bit shorter but I still like it!

Rommath more and more found himself interested in just how many ways Asch could do her hair. The usually style she wore it in was long and without kinks, other times she piled it all atop her head in a very detailed braid, a fishtail, a bun and even pigtails.

Today she had it in a high pony tail, Rommath indulged in watching her move, watching it bob along with the happy bounces. Rommath especially loved when she turned to look at him and it whipped wildly.

To make up for his terrible behaviour Rommath asked to take her on a walk and then dinner. Of course she agreed and here they were, Rommath gladly being tugged along and Asch holding his hand like a life line. Rommath felt peace in his heart as she took them to a hill by a flowing river, etching as she undid her hair and sat on the grass. “Come come!” She asked, patting the spot next to her. Rommath went down, once again pulled into her warmth.

Asch had gotten her arms around his middle, nestling into his side with a great sigh. Her eyes flutters shut as the sun coated her in a beautiful light. Rommath holds her close, unbothered by everything.

  
Rommath began to wonder why he thought he’d never have this, why he sealed himself away from it. Courting was important, especially for him because of his blood line- Asch’s as well. Bloodelves commited to this way of life since the beginning, even as their time as highvelves. Courting was meant to express interest and formally stake a claim upon the one you wished to share a mate bond with.

Some chose to marry before the fact, but it was mere ceremony to the real commitment. That happened in private, unless the family was influential enough that it was required to be witnessed. One discrete elf standing in the shadows awaiting the bite, consummation and conception. Rommath heard of far more degrading things, at least now it was a professional rather then guests and perverted men.

  
Rommath inhaled, she smelt so nice, like honeycombs. They were suppose to be in the way to dinner but Rommath couldn’t bring himself to move from the position. Elves walked passed them on the boulevards, looking over with a choice few bewildered expressions. Rommath was never one to just sit in grass, but now he couldn’t imagine not doing it.

  
Rommath allowed them too sit there until it was absolutely too late. “Our reservations are waiting,” he whispers, not wishing to break the spell. Asch sighs, flexing against him and tiredly humming. “Okay...”

Walking hand and hand, locked fingers swaying between them Rommath lead her to the restaurant.

For such a little thing she ate very largely. His lady liked red meat bloody and just cooked enough to be edible. Though when She allowed him a bite Rommath found it wasn’t as disgusting as he thought, neither bloody or stiff to chew. “My uncle was a Ranger, he loved cooking meat on an open fire- not very good at making it however...” her giggle was intoxicating and Rommath found himself grinning at her happiness.

“I came to have a taste for it- you must think it distasteful...” it was a little, however Rommath didn’t. “No, endearing. I rather like mine near charred.” This had her laughing delightfully again, but the truth. Asch ate it elegantly, she cut the pieces in small stripes, earring it without fuss.

Once or twice more she allowed him to have a few bites, Rommath picked things of his plate and offered it to her. It was so sickeningly sweet that Rommath didn’t think it was happening too him, but reviled in the awestruck looks they received.

Rommath ordered a red wine, one of his favourites, Asch had never had it, but commented on its rich bitter taste. “Is there chocolate?” Rommath nods around his glass, sipping it slowly. “Ah! I love chocolate!” Rommath chuckles, “maybe you’d like the cake they have here. Full of chocolate layers.” There was a twinkle in her eye and Rommath hailed a waiter to get it.

  
Now, Rommath had seen many people intimately sharing food, but he also never imagined he would be part of it. The cold outer shell he portrayed came away when she pulled her chair closer and offered him the first bite.

Asch liked chocolate so much she made sure nothing but the syrup was left, “I should get you home.” Rommath knew her father would never like him, but he would endeavour to fix that. It was well past sunset as they walked under the lamp light. Chatting aimlessly until they came to her gates. Rommath stopped them, lifting her hands to hiss the flesh. The blush on her cheeks was well worth the glare he got from the open window of her house.

“Thank you so much for dinner,” she mutters shyly, Rommath shakes his head, “it was my pleasure... I would like to ask you to accompany me next week to a gala in the spire.” Asch gasps, clutching his hands harder, “I would love too!” Rommath willed himself to ignore the watching figure of her father in the window as he closed the gap, giving her a proper kiss.

Her lips were soft, yielding against his as she melted toward him. Chest pressed to his as he cradled her face. It was romantic, but chaste. Rommath steps away, bowing. “Until then my lady.”

There was a girlish air to her sigh as Asch shut her front door, leaning into it. “I take that it went well?” Her fathers voice came from the stairs, Asch glances up, smiling at him foolishly. “He wants to take me to the royal gala ada!” She allowed her herself to squeal and erupt into giggling.


	64. Illidan dabbles 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female elf
> 
>  
> 
> This got way outta hand lol Really short chapter though, hope you love!

There was a terrible crack, Asch yells as she brings her staffs bulky head into the skull of an Eredar demon. Green blood splatters all over her face.

  
“Agh-!” She spits, swiping it out of her face, arcing her staff to slam into the ground. The heavy thing resounds off the cave wall, echoing madly. Asch inspects the area before moving toward the place she hid Edan.

“Hello baby!” Edan giggles, reaching for her, “let’s go see if we can find daddy- can you say _daddy?_ ” Edan babbles nonsense but Asch still praises him. Illidan’s garrison was much the same, another demon pack dispatched. Asch walked over the bodies until she got to him.

“You shouldn’t let him see such things,” he comments, ripping the head of the last demon in his hands. Asch snorts, “what does he see? He can’t understand what he sees- but he sees daddy- don’t you?!” Edan squeals again, excited. Illidan chuckles, cleaning his hands. “Bah!” He paws for his father. “Come here little one,” Asch gladly passes him to Illidan. “He’s getting very big,” Illidan says, playing with his chubby arm.

“Khadgar said he might grow quicker then average.” Elves in general aged different from humans. Edan would mature in half the time and be considered just as old as a human in their peak years. Illidan nuzzles Edan, purring when his baby mimics the motion.

Illidan regards his wife, frowning in thought before speaking, “there’s blood all over your face.” Asch goes cross-eyed trying to look, Illidan snorts, grabbing a wet cloth and rubbing it off. “And whatever is on your staff.” Illidan doesn’t touch it, curling his nose at the bits of flesh and dried blood. Asch giggles, “what did you get here?”

Illidan looks over the heap his Demon Hunters where making to burn, “Eredar mostly. Some demons. Yours?” Asch leans on her staff, digging it into the black dirt, “demons, some imps. Mostly lesser demons and Fel-guards.”

“ _Damen_!” Illidan jolts, confused. Asch stares, blinking. Edan giggles, “ _damen!_ ” He says, _again._

Illidan looks down, mouth open. Asch laughs suddenly, snorting loudly. “He did not just... Asch!” Illidan glares, lips tight. “Oh-“ she coos, “I didn’t teach him!” Still she encourages him, kissing his cheeks, “I wanted his first word to be daddy.”

“A-da!” Asch gasps, whining happily “oh sweetie good! Say demon, de-mon!”

Edan bounces, “de-mon!” Asch claps excitedly, “my good boy!” _“Ada!”_ Edan obviously wants Illidan's attention, still his father scowls. “Oh Illidan be happy- his first word!” Illidan grunts, “It was demon. He needs off this planet- I need off this planet!” Asch coaxes Edan from him, cuddling their happy baby, “we do- do we have time to leave? We should look for a home in Darnassaus.” Illidan ponders for a moment, “I will make time. No doubt Tyrande will want to help- and Malfurion... insufferable.” Asch watches him run a hand over his face, making his blind go askew, she fixes it into place before speaking.

“I thought you were friends with them now?” Illidan scoffs, “Mal maybe. Tyrande doesn’t trust me. Her friendship with me is so she has an excuse to watch me.” From the moment she spoke words of peace between them he knew exactly what she wanted. She still believes him evil, she could not hide it when she looked at him. The tight shoulders and guarded face.

  
“Must it be Darnassaus?” He says with a air of pain, Asch pouts for him, teasing. “How often do you believe we’d be there? Since the war in Northrend I have hardly been home. Do you believe we’d ever have peace long enough to settle?” Illidan squints, “hm. I suppose you’re right. Fine fine,” he waves, “tomorrow we will go look.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED DEC, 21, 2017


	65. Rommath dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath/original female elf 
> 
>  
> 
> Making up for the short chapters I’ve written have this mess

When he returned Hal was smirking openly, brow cocked as if he was going to say, I told you so.

But to Rommath’s shock he said this instead, “I’m sorry for prying before. I take it all is well?” Rommath couldn’t remember the last time Hal had started a conversation without being stupid, this was actually quite grown up of him.

“Yes, it is.” Rommath decides too answer since Hal, begrudgingly was great help in finding her the other night. Hal nods once, still looking pleased, while Lor’themar rolls his eyes. “We’ll be seeing her again yes?” The regent lord was only ever concerned, hardly sought out gossip, it was that main reason why Rommath bothered to respond at all.

“You will be, at the Gala tomorrow night.” Lor’themar hums, “ahh... wonderful are you bringing your courtship public?” The one thing Rommath hated was that. When couples decide to court they need to be seen together at an event. It was suppose to display interest and unavailability, but recently it turned into a spectacle to gossip about. Rommath was an important man, Asch was the daughter of the high priest, they would be the most interesting thing at that gala.

Unless something absurd happened.

  
“Are you bringing anyone?” Rommath inquires, Lor’themar smiles softly, shaking his head. Well. That would be absurd. Too absurd to save Rommath. “Afraid not. A host ha no time for dates.” Lor’themar liked to personally have his hand in every event, if only to excuse himself from finding a lady companion to go with. Hal rolls his eyes, nudging the regent lord “you have always been boring.”

Lor’themar throws him a look of mixed shock and loathing, “me? The grand magister is far worse then I- apologies Rommath.” Rommath snorts lowly, in good humour. “Ah-ah-ah he had a date! He’ll be the talk of the party. You however have gotten old and boring.” Lor’themar looks scandalized while Hal bursts out in laughter.

“Cruel beyond measure. I should have you fired for that.” This only makes the ranger laugh more.

  
The night of the gala Rommath decided upon better robes then his usual. He elected to keep his hair down in a very loose tail, the leather held taught at the bottom, while he cut his beard into a fine and soft point. The runes covering his neck stood out with the ones along his arms, but Rommath easily hid them under the long jacket he wore.

Asch did not say which colour she was going to wear tonight so Rommath opted for dark colours. Everything was mostly black, with hints of grey as an off colour.

  
The walk was far too long both ways and Rommath didn’t think she would like dirtyig the bottom of her dress, so instead he commissioned a carriage carried by two black hawk striders to get her. Rommath held the single rose in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. The groves where the florist cut the throne off felt bumpy as it spun.

The carriage rolled in front of her gates and stopped so Rommath could get out. Confidently he walks out, knocking once because he knew someone had seen him approach.

The high priests beautiful wife answered the door, appearing very happy and well dressed, “grand magister, lovely too see you- come in!” Her own dress swayed and caught at his legs, Rommath waits a moment before moving. “Hello mistress Lightbleeder. You are as beautiful as they say.” She giggles, fluffing her hair. “And you are as kind as I remember.” Rommath frowns before realizing, “oh yes. At the church.” He had met the high priests wife the day after the attacks on Silvermoon. She was there caring for he wounded and looking after children.

Rommath had spent a good amount of time there, making sure his mages were safe, she was caring for them and they spoke for a good while.

“Come this way, Asch should be down in a moment. I must say I was shocked to hear my daughter would be going with you tonight.” Rommath knew it was odd, he usually did not bother to go to these at all, much less with a woman. “She’s very excited you should have heard her, giggling about dancing with you.” Her mother looks smitten herself with the idea, Rommath smiles gently.

“As am I. Your daughter has been very sweet too me, even when I didn’t deserve it.” A catch in her lips, “Ah yes, I heard about that little mishap. Her father was boiling. I am happy you’ve fixed it now at least.” So was Rommath.

  
“Mommy! Where did you put my heels?” Rommath turns to the stairs, where Asch was scampering down. A moment of shock pauses her movements before a great blush dusts her cheeks, “by the door my love.” Her mother is laughing and Rommath almost does too. Asch looked absolutely distraught with him being there.

“Hello Asch, you look very beautiful.” Rommath bows deeply, the dress she wore- he should have guessed, was a bloody red incrusted with black opals. It had a heart shaped bodice, one that only covered her chest. The bare cream of her shoulders were covered in a pink tint. The bell of her dress puffed just enough to give her fairy like movements, even if they were jerky with embarrassment.

He could barely see her artfully coloured toes peaking from the bottom of her dress, also blood red.

“Thank you Rommath...” she mutters, seeking her shoes with a sheepish look. Her mother laughs again, “we spent hours finding the right dress, that’s your colour isn’t it Grand magister?” Rommath almost purrs, “why yes, it is. I must say it looks better on her.” Asch’s mother claps excitedly, “give him a spin darling!” Asch went ridged, the light pink turning to a deep red, Rommath watches her twirl, enamoured by way the dress lifted off the ground.

  
“Ah! We best not make you late! Reylon! Your daughter is leaving come say goodbye!” Asch fixes her shoe on and grinds it into the carpet to secure it to her foot before peeking up. Rommath saunters toward her, smiling warmly. From the top of the stairs the high priest shuffles down, “Ah my little star, you look beautiful.” Rommath doesn’t touch her as he goes to stand next to her, Asch sighs happily, “Thank you daddy.” She pecks his cheek.

  
Her father turns to Rommath, scowling lightly “have her back before too late.” Her mother coos, grabbing her husband, “keep her grand magister he’s only teasing.” Rommath smiles politely, “I won’t keep her too long, high priest.”

“Best not.”

With that Rommath escorts her out to the carriage, to which she gasps at, “oh my it’s beautiful,” Rommath allows her inside first, seating himself across from her. “Have you ever been to a gala?” Asch shakes her head, “no I’m very excited!” He chuckles, “your mother told me as much.” This brings colour back to her face, “I’m very excited as well.” This makes her uncurl a little, smiling sheepishly again.

“However,” he comments, eyes darkening “we may be bothered tonight and you aren’t required to speak to anyone you don’t wish too.” Asch beams, reaching over to take his hand and squeeze it, “you’ll be there to save me I’m sure.” Rommmath would be.

Rommath escorted her through the great doors, watching in amusement as she looked all around her at the decorations and awing at the elves dancing. “Ah, Asch! Rommath!” Lor’themar caught them, “our table is in the back- just over there.” Every time they held a gala, Lor’themar would get a table in the furthest place so they wouldn’t be bothered by passing nobles. “Dinner should be served in twenty minutes. We’ll meet you there.” Rommath takes her there by going completely around the busy areas. Asch hold sinto his arm tightly, “I must confess I’ve never been in a place with so many people before.” Rommath pulls her closer, “it can be overwhelming but I’ll endeavour too make you feel better.” At this her face gets colour back, having been so pale.

  
Rommath finds Hal with Liadrin, laughing over something before noticing either of them, “Ah, hello you two. Come sit.” Rommath pulls her chair, intentionally sitting her between him and Lor’themar when he arrives. Al would just pick her apart with questions. He still would, but at lest they would have to pass over Rommath before getting to her.

“Ravishing my lady, truly. That’s just Rommath’s colour. Does this mean you’re publicly courting now?” Asch looks at Rommath, bitting her lip neverously, as if she didn’t know.

“Yes, we are.” She heaves a quiet sigh, Rommath thought it was sweet of her to be worried, though he has shown doubt before. “What a way to show it!”

  
Their dinner begun with a salad and than a stake along with potato’s. Lor’themar arrived halfway through with wine and less intrusive conversation. It started out by him asking about her father, how he was and if the church needed anything from the regent lord. Slowly the conversation went to her mother, sisters and finally Rommath. The grand magister knew it would, but found that since it was Lor’themar asking that it was right to answer.

“Have you been courted before?” Asch shook her head, then hesitated “he may have thought so... nothing came of it.” Rommath sought her hand from under the table and laced his fingers around hers. “This is all very new for you than I suppose,” at this she nods, smiling. “Best wishes too you both then.”

  
Rommath curtly nods in thanks, eyeing around him. Despite having a table in the far back people still watch them. “Asch would you like to dance? I think I’ve made you wait long enough.” She beams, “oh yes! I would love too!”

  
Ash was clearly nervous, the way she clung too him as they stepped away form the table, how her face was tighter as he looked around, “they’re staring.” She mutters, Rommath casts a glare over her head, watching as the eyes fart away immediately when they catch his. “Yes. They won’t cease.” Even by himself Rommath was and interest too people, if not for his skill but his oddity. Compared to his companions he was a dark blot among fine gold and silver. Asch was a white hair beauty, they were opposites completely.

  
Except she wore his colours, chose his colours. Chose him. Rommath almost threw that away. Thinking back on it he feels like a fool.

“Do you have many of these?” Asch jerks gin from thought, she’s eyeing his neck, more specifically the red runes etched into his skin. “Yes I do, on my arms, back and legs.” Asch gasps in amazement as they come to stop in a good spot.

  
“How did you get them?” Rommath bows as custom before a dance and Asch curtseys, taking his hand back. They shuffle into position as the soft music starts. “I carved them myself.” She makes a pained, sick look “did it hurt?” His heart warms at her concern, “no, my magic made them. It makes it easier to channel spells this way.” Far easier when the raw magic gathers in the tattooed shapes.

“Was it an accident? Like how other mages get white hair?” Rommath makes a vague noise, dipping her along to the song, “at first it was because of my raw channeled magic, but I realized it was just a trade off in order to hone my abilities.” Khadger’s hair turned white because of his use of arcane magic, it slowly drained the colour from his rich brown head, while Rommath gained conduits that blaze alive at use.

“Oh, does that mean you’ll still get them?” Rommath shakes his head, spinning her outward before pulling her back in, “I was younger, foolish. I shouldn’t have so many as I do now. I learnt later in my studies that I could easily prevent it if I capped my powers. But I allowed the raw magic too stem over.” In truth he did not care. It was unique and even now he didn’t rein in his raw magic, but by now it had finished its work on his body and flowed freely between the red runes.

“I like them very much,” She mutters, bashfully looking away. Rommath purrs softly, holding her closer. “Do you?” He teases, Rommath wasn't expecting an anewer but was delighted when he got one. “I’ve never seen anything like it before they are very beautiful.” Fire magic was beautiful, it only made sense it would do something like this.

“No one has ever called them beautiful before,” he knew they were, looking at them brought about pride. Other mages marvelled, calmed them interesting. But never beautiful. Rommath food her again, looking over the slope of her chest too look into her fel green eyes, a moment of sheer affection ruin washes over him as she blushes terribly up at him.

“Do you have any markings?” Asch ponders, seating with him lazily. They had given up partially on following the groups dance in favour of using this time to talk. “Well. None like yours but-“ His lifts the hand of his shoulder toward his face, wrist arced toward his eyes. A nasty looking patch of skin looks chafed badly.

Rommath hisses through his teeth, “I was trying to teach myself how to use light magic without my father. I burnt myself and came away with this.” It was no larger than a gold coin. “Do you know very much then?” Asch giggles, turning in his embrace and swaying to the beat of the music, “I do I’m much better. I could have healed it but I choose to keep it.” Rommath raises a beat brow, “whatever for?”

She laughs, leaning into him not caring to actually dance well anymore, “same as you I suspect, a reminder.” Rommath jerks lightly in surprise, clever little elf.

  
They danced for a while, ignoring most people around them. The moon hung high and Rommath decided it was time to take her home.

  
“It was wonderful, thank you so much Rommath!” Asch was nestled into his shoulder. By now she dropped her hair and Rommath liked the way it looked now rather then before. He at some point lost his leather tie and Asch giggled and said he looked handsome with his hair down. Rommath had another hair tie, but decided not to put his hair up.

“Oh- what’s that?” Rommath peaks down at the floor, noticing red petals, “oh dear...” it was the rose, now ruined. “Was that for me? Oh Rommath...” still she picked the ruined stem up, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize I had dropped it.” Asch pouts, “it’s alright- I still have the mage flower you gave me...” she huffs lightly, “I don’t have the right magic to to keep it alive for long.”

  
Asch drops the stem, resting back into him, “I like it much better anyway.”

 

Her father did not like Rommath was going into her chambers, but her mother pulled him away, letting them go on their way.

  
Rommath looked around and it was mostly what he expected, soft shell colours and neatness. Asch brought the flower to him. “Ah, I must find a better way to keep this.” Stillhis hands come up around it and come to life with arcane magic. He wasn’t as proficient with it, but he knew how to rejuvenate a simple flower. “I don’t mind this- it gives me an excuse too see you for not reason.” Rommath laughs gently, “I suppose it does.”

  
The flower fills with life and puffs out pollen, the colours freshen to its lively blue hues and pinks. Asch pulls it to her nose, sighing happily, “Thank you Rommath.”

“You’re very welcome.”

  
Asch puts the flower back into her window, caressing the petals before turning with a nervous bite of her lip.

“It’s very late I should-“ he pauses, trailing off. “Yes I- yes...” Asch it seems doesn’t know what to say either. Her fingers are pressed into the fine wood desk behind her, Rommath moves inches closer, not really sure of his plan.

  
Asch looks up with her fel green eyes, they were innocent and beautiful. Rommath cups her jaw, without reallizing it Asch had gotten on her tip-toes, reaching for his mouth with her own.

  
The kiss was heated, quick and consuming. Rommath pulled her by the waist against him, making her gasp and open her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth, the back of his mind he can hear the subtle voice say; she tastes like honey. It makes him groan hotly.

Asch bends to his will, arcing up too meet him, there’s a hand tangled in her hair, gently pulling her head back. His other hand is warm against her waist, flexing and twitching. Asch whimpering again this lips, pulling at his jacket. Rommath emits a soft growl at her eager fingers, pushing her backward with his chest. Asch stumbles back against the desk, almost losing her heels.

The hand in her hair leaves and his lips let hers go, a twinkle in his eye is the only hint she revived before the meat or his palms clutch onto the plush of her thighs. Asch almost swueaks too loud as he hauls her up into her desk, yanking her dress far enough up her legs to expose the creamy colour.

  
Rommath almost goes back to kissing her before his fingers catch something sarin and soft. He peers down, thumb toying with it before realizing what it was. A bloody red satin leg band. Rommath pulls at one of the bows, letting it loose from her leg.

  
He has a good enough grip not to let it fall from his fingers. Pulling it up he eyes Asch curiously. Who can’t meet his gaze and blushes horribly. “Were you hoping I’d find it?” Asch rubs her fingers into his jacket, making a nervous sound, “maybe...” she mutters. Rommath purrs immediately upon her answer, expecting she’d say something like that.

  
“How thoughtful of you. Red really is your colour.” Rommath teases, pocketing the lace before returning to savage her mouth with his own.

The grip on her legs has Asch dizzy, his body was so close and all she can do is open her mouth to his preying tongue. Rommath was leaning heavily into her, seeking to consume her, asc fats his jacket, dragging it down his shoulders. He growls throatly, pulling her almost off the desk altogether, the dress bunches between them as Rommath endeavours to erase any space between them. Asch can feel his entire body slot against hers, his hips press into her pelvis.

The bulge between his stiff legs pressing absently agasint her middle. Asch shutters, wiggling by accident. It create friction even he hisses at. The dark swirl of lust ghosts in his half lidded eyes. Her face was so hot she thought she was going to catch fire. But that was more then likely the last thing she needs to worry about with a fire mage between her legs.

  
Rommath breaks away from her lips to breath, he pants against her face, forehead pressing into hers. Asch shakes, watching how his hair curtains around her head, hiding everything else but him.

“Rommath,” She gasps, breathlessly. Her stomach feels as fuzzy as her brain does. Asch bucks into his hips, making Rommath bare his gritted teeth, hiss out a harsh breath that almost looked like smoke from a dragons maw. His eyes snap open and are full of blazing fel fire. Asch yelps when his hips jerk back, instead of her puffy red lips he assaults her neck, kissing it with utter passion. Asch claws at his forearms, gasping uselessly.

The friction they create makes her cunt throb, clinch and leak. Rommath grunts, swirling his broad hips. Asch bites her lips, hiding her cheek into her bare shoulder. Rommath takes the opportunity to lave at her ear. Asch’s hands twitch’s again this chest, moaning a long trill at the sheer pleasure his teeth make nibbling the out side of her sensitive ear.

  
His hips continue the onslaught, moving his mouth where it pleases him. Asch feel her stomach tighten, coil like a snake. Asch gasps again, whining out his name. Rommath doubles his efforts, sucking on the column of her throat, sucking a delicious mark.

It was beautiful to witness, the hopeless doe eyes, confusion as she came. How her head fell back, the way her fingers stabbed into his arms. Rommath months at her tendons, wetting her neck as she pants through her nose. Rommath slows his hips, listening to her catch her breath before kissing her fiercely once more before making space between them again.

  
“That... that was- that... was.” She babbles, Rommath chuckles, a gravelly sound that resonates in her bones. “Good?” “Yeah... yeah g-good” her voice breaks, blinking aimlessly. Chest heaving.

Rommath helps her off the desk, fixing her dress while Asch tries to fix the mess he made of her hair. Asch attempts to smooth the wrinkles her hands made in his suit before letting him shake the jacket out. His brushes his fingers though his hair before smiling softly.

  
Her parents somehow didn't suspect a thing. Her father commented on the fact it took a while longer then he thought, but bought the excuse that it was arcane magic rather than fire. And Rommath was no good at arcane magic.

  
He almost laughed and blew it.

  
“I hope too see you soon again my lady.” He chastely bows, kissing her hand. Asch thanks him appropriately. Rommath’s eyes widen, the blotch on her neck was clearly visible. He coughs, scratching the place on his neck to try and hint to her. Asch frowns but then gets the same expression on her face as he did.

“Oh um. Goodnight Rommath!” She says too quickly and too flustered. “Goodnight Asch.” As he turns the door is promptly shut and from the other side he can hear her heels banging against the wood stairs.

 

Rommath laughs loudly as he returns to the carriage, thumbing the leg band in his pocket. 


	66. Kalec dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalec/original female character 
> 
>  
> 
> Y’all want more dragon dicks? 
> 
>  
> 
> (You’re getting dragon dicks)
> 
> Thanks for the almost 8 thousand views! It’s crazy!!! I love you all so very much!!!!

One of the last broods of the Red flight had hatched, uncorrupted. The last of her children gifted too her by Korialstrasz. Three baby whelps, two boys and a girl.

Alexstrasza was so happy.

Astrasza, Gelstrasz, Reyestrasz.

  
Reyestrasz looked just like his father, took a high elf as his humanoid apperence, he was called Rey, while her second son called himself Gale and decided upon an night elven guise. The last, her daughter was more natural in her appearance, she kept her slightly reddish dark skin, horns and shimming scales against the tougher parts of her flesh. She called herself Asch.

Alex prided herself on teaching them all manners of things, from love to life, to death and sadness. She taught them about their father, how noble and brave he was, how gentle is voice was when he cooed too them still shelled safely in their eggs.

When they matured into young adults she taught them how to find mates and too be careful, what being a life binder meant.

  
Kalec joined the celebrations, each season dragon flights had ceremonies too show off their mates, eggs and whelps. This season the reds and greens got to peacock. Ysera and her flight made a total of twelve babies and seven unions. Alex’s flight made ten new babies and four unions, two were her own sons.

Gelstrasz mated with another red, but had yet to make any young. Reyestrasz mated last season and now had three little whelps too show off.

Astrasza hadn’t found a mate yet, but she was beautiful.

Kalecgos saunters over, smiling as he saw the little whelps puff little flowers from their maws, enticing a giggle from the beauty before him. “Excitable aren’t they?” They bobbed around her head, barely able to fly, “yes, they are my lord.” They squeak, even more excited now there was another dragon. “I see you are without,” Kalecgos didn’t want to sound rude, but it was rather odd the daughter of the queen hadn’t gotten attention or mated this season, or the last.

Or the last...

“I am...” she sounds unhappy about that, Kalec inquires, “none caught your eye?” Out of all Reds were the most extravagant, they dazzled mates with elegant displays. They would have swarmed her in the air, shown their prowess and potential.

She shakes her head, jewels and beads clink and scrap into each other. Most of the bangles hung off her thick elegant horns, a crown on her head shined in the low light. “No... none at all.” Again sadness, “why not?” Reds were big, far bigger then all the others, besides blacks of course. But that was another matter. “Lots were interested...  
None were interesting.”

“Oh?” Kalecgos raises a brow, inquiring.

Astrasza enlightens, “Our males... they are boastful... brave hero’s mother loved that about father but...” Kalecgos hums in thought, “are you are looking for a mate from another flight?” Now that was unsual, very unsual. Asch shrugs, smiling tightly “reds are...” she didn’t have to explain too him what her flight was like.

“Will you find someone from another?” He almost gasped aloud at how she looked up at him, the way her eyes twinkled with magic unknown and endearment, “I don’t know what others are like, when the seasons start.” Alex would have taught her the basic of the flights, magic time and dreams, but seasons and mating were considered as private affairs for each flight.

Kalecgos ponders, smiling lightly at his thought, “the blue dragon flights season is coming this next month, if you wish too partake I believe I can allow it?” Kalecgos was aspect of magic, or at least the head of his flight now. He could allow a red to roam the skies with his flight if it meant she could find a first in love. Have wonderful mixed babies.

  
The light actually shined in her eyes, blinding him. “If you could? That would be wonderful! Blues are so intelligent and kind!” Just as bronze were patient and organizing, or green were laid back and insightful.

  
Kalecgos lets her continue to have fun with the new whelps, a whole new excitement in her.

Kalecgos flew with his flight, watching as the females spun under their chosen mate, rubbing their soft bellies together. Among the sea of blue, there was a bright red among them. He watches for a moment, flapping his massives wings to catch up, tittering to catch her attention.

  
The beautiful red turns her face, a playful look on her eyes, she slows, then turns on her belly, flying under him. Kalecgos faulters badly, almost dripping from the sky as her soft belly presses into his. His massive throat bobs powerfully. Astrasza pushes her tail against his, wrapping it around. Kalecgos stiffens, swallowing before he does the same.

He pulls them down, guiding them toward the ground.

They detach as they get too the ground, float for a second before dropping on the grass, “you...” his mighty voice utters, her tail coils around his again, an enticing motion. “You picked... me?” It shocks him, her beautiful voice hums, nose poking his jaw “did you not want me too?” Kalecgos wasn’t sure, was very scared to say anything.   
“No... not that not- you picked... me?” She giggles, moving away from him, trotting toward an open cave entrance. Her vast body shimmers in the low light, just before she enters, she turns into her more elven form, a gorgeous smile playing at her lips. She wore little and it was alluring, Kalecgos sniffs the air, smelling her interested and rosy scent.

“I did,” She surmises, a delicate and long brow arches quizzically. Kalecgos thumps along, somehow, even as a little elf she’s commanding him, pulling him too her. “You...” she giggles, touching his brutish arm, “our seasons don’t match and I... I didn’t just want any blue- are you mad?” Could he be mad? “No I’m- of course not!”

  
He knew Astrasza for all her life, unlike humans it wasn’t frownd upon too have very young mates, not shunned. Dragons lived so long it would only be natural at some point to have one so young. Kalecgos wasn’t much for keeping many mates, he had never had one so this itself was unnatural and odd.   
He turns to his half even appearance, sauntering closer to the piles of bedding a furs. “Why didn’t you just say?” He watches intently as she backs up and sits.

“The season, I wanted to court properly.” That was sweet, very sweet. Kalecgos feels a rumbling purr erupt from his chest, he descends, prowling over her. Aztrazsa lays back, flowing like water until there isn’t room to move further.

“Kalecgos-“ He nips at her throat, “Kalec.”

“Asch.”

It was normal for dragons, if they had humanoid forms too mate in them. Kalec enjoyed coupling far more when he used this guise than as a dragon. Some things decidedly stayed dragon like, his horns poked out like icicles. Astrazsa passed over his cheeks, pulling back the hair too see the short elven ears he chose to have. Scales shined blue along his face and neck, traveling all over his body.

The purring continued as he magicked away the remains of their clothes, he was surprised she wore any at all at first when she transformed, but like her mother, Alex did like the outfits mortals could wear.

Kalec licked up her chest, capturing her lips in another bruising kiss. His cock brushed her thigh, the soft narrow head leaking onto her skin. Blues and Reds were built differently, Kalec’s cock was slightly longer than average, a little fatter. The underside had ridges, soft and barely noticeable. Kalec ran his fingers between her folds, pleased to find it already wet and impossibly warm.

“I have little experience,” he chokes out, embarrassed, Astrazsa flushes, nodding “I have none.” Ah, yes of course. Kalec felt silly. She wouldn’t because it was her first season with a partner. Reds were private creatures, blues would sore the air and mate freely in the winds. Kalec knew little about the red flights habits, but understood enough too not look like a fool.

Still, he let his fingers play with her opening, stretching her open until she was withering, her horns clacked against the stone wall, her back arched up, her soft belly pressed into his chiselled stomach. Idly he pets her reddish skin, smiling privately as a thought arose. “What colour do you think our whelps will be?” Conception was nearly guaranteed for dragons in season, his seed would be potent, hopefully it will take. It wasn’t her season after all. It would remain harder for them to create life, but he had no worry since she was the Queen’s daughter.

“Purple,” she sighs in pleasure, “or blue, they will be yours after all.” Amusing as it was, Kalec hoped for red or truly mixed whelps, but whelps almost always ended up as their sires colour. Another unfortunate outcome was they may only make one egg, mixed matings were still tabled and discussed. There was no danger, but grief plenty. Most whelps died in their eggs in early stages of development. But their only understanding was the corrupted black flight eggs made by force and birthed by bronze, green and red. Thus far no actual couple had ventured to create any offspring by choice. Kalec was an academic by heart, mind and soul. It was only natural he decide to pair with someone he could learn things from.

  
Kalec thinks he would enjoy learning from her. They would be the first of the flights to mix mate, maybe become the first to birth a untainted whelp. Kalec imagines the potential, black dragons were affected and twisted by the old gods, and so their offspring were too. When Deathwing forced the creation of dragons, he brought to life twisted shadows. Kalec and Asch’s whelps would have no such evils.

 


	67. Illidan dabbles 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illdian Stormrage/original female character 
> 
>  
> 
> MAJOR SPOLIER WARNING   
> contains ptr stuff and most of its based upon my loose knowledge of what is suppose to happen, basically burning throne spoilers!!!!
> 
> BEWARE

House hunting was as boring as Illidan figured it would be.

They went too seven different homes and Illidan couldn’t fit in four of them. It wasn’t just annoying it was also embarrassing. Especially when he got caught in a root and Asch had to help him out of it.

  
“This is infuriating!” Illidan snaps, stomping toward the bare window, snarling out like a angry lion.

Asch sighs, dragging her feet. The tip of his wing twitches, Asch finds herself grabbing gently, pressing a wet kiss to the hard leather. “My love...” she whispering against the skin. Illidan flexes them in irritation. Ignoring her.

  
Asch peers over at the bed carved from the trunk of the hallowed tree they stood inside of. The posts on all sides were artful and covered in green leaves and vines.

Asch inches closer, burying her face into the middle of his back, right between the gap in his wings. Illidan grunts, looking over his wing to attempt to see what she was doing. Asch reaches up in her toes, reachingto kiss the base. Illidan sighs lightly, eyes flicker a moment as he hands swipe over his abdomen, teasing the dip in his hips.

“What are you doing?” He brings himself to say, Asch doesn’t answer, continuing to busy her mouth. Illidan jolts as her blunt teeth grip his skin and pull.

His fingers twitch in the open air, his arms uselessly hanging there. Elves pass by and look up too see the betrayer, curiously gazing as they meander passed. They can’t see Asch behind him, but Illidan hisses as her delicate fingers press under the band of his leathers.

“You’re being bold,” he practically hisses, Asch hums, bitting harshly. Illidan almost cringes at the flash of pain. Illidan turns, holding his arm and wing up so neither hit Asch as he swings around. Asch smiles playfully. Illidan tried to grab for her, but she backs up.

Asch giggles, looking innocent “am I?” Illidan bends, glaring lightly. Almost prowling.

Asch only backs up again, smile turning into a smirk. The shawl she decided to wear falls off her shoulders, dragging agasint her ent elbows. Illidan watches the faint blush on her cheeks extend to her bare shoulders. The flowers falling out of her hair were like a trail he intended to follow.

Asch continues to back away, more like a bunny than the bear she can turn into. Illidan tilts his head, wondering what she had planned. He continues to walk, wings snapping like a whip. “Are you leading me on a chase?” He asks with a smirk. Malfurion did this with Tyrande all the time. Asch curls her finger, teasing him before she escapes down the stairs.

  
Illidan rumbles, going out the open window in one beat of his wings. Illidan darts toward the entrance of the house, watching as she skids to a stop in front of him, squealing. Asch ducks under him, screaming out laughter. Illidan huffs, laughing himself before turning to follow. People around them are starting to stop, stare as the half demon chases after the druid.

Asch is laughing, her hair flying in all directions as she spirnts away from the buildings. Animals jump and scramble away as they pass. Illidan was always baffled by this as a young man. Malfurion would notice Tyrande into chasing him for not other reason then to do it.

Once he had asked about it, wondered what it meant. He was furious when he found out it was a Druid mating dance.

  
Illidan beats his wings harder, just barely keeping up with his escaping wife. Listening to her giggle. The scene around them handed to a forest, thick and unfamiliar still Asch runs, vaulting over the trees and roots and getting her feet dirty. Illidan slows, devising a planto catch her. He lets her get ahead, than cheats and uses his sight to find her hiding and catching her breath in a hallowed trunk.

Illidan stalks, making no noise. He can hear her gasping, laughing brightly.

  
Asch pants, holding his chest. There as a sound when Illidan closed in, engulfing the entrance of her hiding place. Asch squeaks the form of Illidan is a black shadow, save for his blazon wyes, highlighting his toothy smirk.

“I’ve caught you.” Asch purrs.

  
Asch maintains her quietness, pushing Illidan back with one hand on his stomach. Illidan is curious so he allows her to force him down into the bed of grass and flowers. The Druid straddles his hips, dragging her nails along his toned belly, straight up to his jaw.

  
Asch pushes his chin up, making his head softly thud into the log behind him. Her one finger digs into his skin, soft purrs rush form her chest as she bends over to kiss him. Illidan was at her thighs, yanking at her dress.

  
Asch pulls his hands away, laughing against his lips, Illidan tilts his head, watching as she moves her dress for him. Pulling the hem over her head in a slow, tantalizing motion. Illidan lays back and watches the show presented to him with appreciative groan.

  
His fingers flex at his sides, claws itching to dig into her flesh. The demon inside him wants it, wants to push her into the dirt and fuck the pretty smile off her face. But the elf is intrigued by the Druid above him enough to sate the other side.

  
Asch sits high in his lap, head lulled to the side, examaining him. Illidan arches a brow, amused. “What?” He teases, Asch bends again, molding agasint him before nibbling his neck. This time Illidan grabs her hips, snarling as she licks the column of his throat before kissing his long ear. Illidan shivers at the attention, “off-“ she whispers, tugging at his pants. Illidan lifts his hips, ignoring how her cunt pressing into his stomach.

His cock springs free of its confines, but Asch doesn’t move herself into it, simply she smiles against his throat and continues to kiss.

Illidan for a time didn’t understand what she was doing before her kisses her lower and she starts moves down him. Illidan moans, head tilting back as her body drags over his neglected cock. It’s head was flush a dark purple, weeping as Asch gets face to face with it.

The little pink tongue darts out of her over kisses mouth and leaves at the start pre-come. Illidan jerks his hips, Asch hums. Her hand holds his cock still, her tongue works around the shaft, licking and kissing. Illidan is a mess. Snarling demonic noises and rough pants. Asch sucks the head of his cock, easing it into her mouth while jerking his wet cock in hand. Illidan sinks his claws into the ground, carting his other hand through the soft mix of flowers and hair while panting heavily through his nose.

Her tongue swirls around him, the soft sucking and her hallowed cheeks make him hiss. Asch takes more of him, feeling the thing twitch agasint the back of her throat. Asch struggles for a bit, making weak noises around him that only makes Illidan snarl more.

Asch’s fingers cut into his thigh as she finds a rhythm, bobbing her head to the sounds of his purring, messy moans. “Asch... gods.” His nails rack lightly into her skull, “I won’t last very long... if you... keep this-“ Illidan breaks off, gasping softly as her dainty fingers squeeze his balls. Asch swallows around him, sucking in the spittle. Asch looks up too see his blazing eyes watching her, the dark flush on his face and the open panting makes her clinch her thighs together.

“Asch...” he warns in a guttural voice, adding pressure to her head. Asch sinks lower, doubling her efforts until he shakes, growling like an animal. His cock throbs inside her mouth, releasing thick spurts down her open throat. Asch freezes, struggling to swallow and tearing up at the sudden loss of air but she refuses to move off him.

Illidan forced himself not to buck his hips into her mouth, snarling around his teeth as she sucks the cum right out of him. Her cheeks are covered in tears, but her eyes are loving as she gulps around him. Illidan watchings it drool out of the sides of her mouth and almost feels aroused all over again.

Asch pulls off gently, licking up his cock and cleaning anything left behind. Asch swallows the last of it, Illidan doesn’t give her even a second before he’s on top of her, licking the mess around her mouth with a fever.

“Such a good girl,” he purrs menacingly, lacing at her chin for the rest of his leavings. The taste was strange but he ignores it. “I’m almost tempted to ask you how know what to do...” his voice is completely warped, dastardly and demonic. “I’d rather hear you scream instead.” Asch isn’t frightened, not even phased by the change in her husband.

  
In fact the little elf submits under him, baring her neck and parting her legs. Illidan purrs, completely pleased. His teeth descend upon her flesh, marking it it il some part of her a weeping with blood and sore with black bruises.

Asch gigs at his hair, wiggling as he plays with her skin, leaving at the wounds with love and attention. “You’ve... been... so good-“ He says between sucking anouther mark, “that you... can decide... how you... would like... to be... fucked.” He finished with a toothy smile aimed at her flushed face. The shadow of his body climbs over her until the forest trees above her are eclipsed by his sheerly massive form.

  
“So?” He asks, grinning at her stuttering, “tree-“ Illidan’s already picking her up, the meat of his palms squeezing her plump ass. His wings snap loudly, curling around them like a blanket of darkness.

Asch grand into his horn, yanking his head down to kiss her. Illidan pushes her into the tree base with a soft thump, going at her bruised lips with anew fever, nipping and savaging them until they were raw and red. Illidan doesn’t bother with preparing her, his cock slides snugly inside, no resistance or pain, only a long drawn moan erupts from her wrecked lips until he ruins it by stealing them again.

  
His thrusts are quick and harsh, his hips smack into her pelvis with a boney noise, her chest tightens, “Illidan...!” Her cry was long and loud, the wind catches it and echos. The space around them is full of moaning and hissing. The slapping noise was lewd alone, but his wife braved her head against the back of the tree bark and wails, tugging at his hair. Illdian licks at the sweat between her breasts, sucking on the soft skin until the tendons in her their constrict.

  
Illidan can hear his wife’s heartbeat, the hammering pulse agasint his breast almost matches his own, the sheer speed of their coupling almost has her finishing already, but Illidan was cruel sometimes, and slows down to a inimate pace, annoying her.

Asch makes the most displeased noise he’s ever heard and all he does is grin, tilting his brow. “Illidan!” She gripes, snapping at him like a fowl crocodile. Illidan nuzzles his nose into hers before lowering his mouth to her ear “beg.”

Asch shutters at the command, biting her sore lip. His hips still press into her, his cock sliding wetting agasint her walls. “Go on.” He adds, prodding at the snake den.

“Please Illidan...” She gasps, baring her throat, “please fuck me please!” Illidan purrs, but doesn’t move to hangs his pace. “You can do better.” She looks miffed. Illidan’s going to get in trouble after this. Worth it.

“Please Illidan! Just-“ she huffs, wiggling agasint him in effort to create friction she wants. “Bend me over and fuck me! Illidan justd fuck me please!” Illidan feels his belly tightens the idea. “As you wish my pretty wife.” He almost drops her, spinning her quicker then she can process while bending her over and shoving his cock crack where it belongs.

  
Asch weakly grabs the tree, a shocked gasp leaving her lips as he hammers into her. The meat of his claws dig into her hips and leave deep groves where they don’t break skin. Asch just bends to his will, barely able to hold herself up as he latched onto the meat of her shoulder, snarling around his clinching teeth.

  
When she comes its ripped out of her, a surprised scream blurts from her throat and it’s harsh enough that Illidan cums along with her, his too forced from hers. “Gods above Asch.” Illidan beats his hips into her ass, coming for a second time. It oozes around their joining, matting the back pubic hair and rolling down his wife’s thighs. Illidan relaxes his hold, making sure she’s held up by his steady hands as he moves off her.

His cum bursts out as his cock parts, Illidan watches the tinged cum leak out of her with a fascination. Illidan were his lips, eagerly diving forward. Asch practically shrieks when his tongue pushes between the abused lips of her cunt. The obscene slurping noises make her hot and embarrassed. Illidan however isn’t deterred by that apparently and adamantly licks up the mess he made.

  
The taste was bazaar. She tasted heavenly, Illidan however didn’t like the taste of himself, but continued nonetheless. Asch can feel his tongue stripe at her walls, one hand is under he belly supporting her upright while the other is palmed agasint her ass, pulling her open to his seeking tongue. His sharp teeth graze her clit, teasing it. Asch sobs, arms attempting to support her. Illidan was ting enough to lift her alone, so instead of fooling herself Asch grabs at the hand under her.

“Illidan-!” Her voice is ruined, Illidan sucks harder, continuing to make those embarrassing sound. The slobber along was almost too much, but his tongue clean up any mess it makes, lovingly laving at her thighs before swiping over the whole of her cunt. Asch shakes, eyes rolling any coherent thought turns to babble when she tries to speak.

  
Illidan licks the new wetness she makes with quick swipes, loving the taste and teasing her for more. Asch claws at his fingers, completely gone and hardly making sense. “Illidan- Illidan- illidan!” His name is a mantra, one of the only things she can say. Illidan silently praises himself, postering quietly as Asch cries out.

  
Illidan feels a gush if wetness hit his nose and she hoarsely cries it for him, body seizing in his grip before going limp and pliant. Her stomach retracts quickly with erratic breathing and her heart pounds in his ears. Illidan softly licks away the mess, chest rumbling with his throaty purrs.

Illidan pulls her into his lap, watching her limply go along. Asch whines, reaching to caress his jaw with daft fingers. Illidan kisses them as they miss his chin, nails scratching as they pass the mark. Asch groans, bonelessly melting into his flesh. “Illidan... gods.” The demon continues to posture.

  
Illidan after a while of just sitting with his mate decides it was time to get out of the dirt, he finds the dress she discarded and pulls it over her, the Druid can only lift her arms and give him a doppy tired smile before he lifts her in his embrace. Illidan makes his way back, Asch is nuzzling his throat, muttering barely understandable things.

  
He goes to his brother and Tyrande’s home, knocking once before Tyrande opens the door. She stares at the scene before her, “you smell like dirt.” She says with more than disgust on her face.

“Really?” He asks as if he gueninly didn’t know, “I thought I smelt like sex.” Tyrande fumes, colouring darkly at his words. “What do you want betray- Illidan?!” Illidan almost laughs at her slip, realizing more then ever how ugly she can be. “I wish to purchase a home. We’ve finally found one to our liking.”

  
As expected once Asch regains most of her proper fictions she’s howling at him. Illidan can’t help but laugh, which gets him into more trouble. Edan is looking curiously up at his mother as she raged about how Malfurion winked at her and how improper Illidan was.

“Too be fair- he said we should have sex.” Illidan shouldn’t have opened his mouth. Asch had become a whole new colour of red, “I can’t- I can’t believe you! I just can’t believe you- you...!” She can’t even finish. Illidan stresses his lips together, barely containing himself.

“Ada!” Edan yips, clapping his hands together. Ah, saved by the baby. Illidan coos softly, opening his arms. Edan pouts, Asch stops yelling for a moment, watching.

“Come come little one,” Illidan eggs on, Edan gets mad, not getting what he wanted. “C’mon little one come here if you want Ada.” He says, flexing his fingers. Asch quiets, falling to sit agasint Illidan’s legs, watching as their baby fidgets and pouts, getting upset at his father.

  
“Edan come to Ada.” Edan looks up with his blazing eyes, debating whether or not to cry. Slowly however he rocks forward, onto his hands. Edan stumbles and falls, beginning to cry.

  
Illidan doesn’t let him, “Edan come to Ada, come come little one.” He sniffles, but balances on his hands, getting up in his hands before wobbling backward. “That’s it, come to Ada!” Edan rocks a little, stumbling back in his feet before stepping forward once. “Good boy, come to Ada- my good boy!” Illidan praises, watching with excitement as Edan takes his first steps.

  
Asch’s is crying, joyously watching her baby hobble forward toward his father, Edan makes it half way into his fathers grip before Illidan plucks him off the ground and kisss him furiously.

Edan giggles, obviously excited. “My good little boy, such a good boy Edan.” Edan grabs his father’s hair, giggling “Ada!”

“The Little Prince is learning.” Mal’s voice comes from the door, smiling widely. “Gah!” Edan yells, as if it wa suppose to mean something. Asch snorts, tickling his belly “uncle Edan, say uncle.” “Uck!” Mal laughs loudly, feet clicking forward, “yes Edan good.” Edan is oleased with the praise and ruffles his like father, amusing everyone.

“So you’ve chosen this home?” Mal looks around at the bare walls and few boxes around the room, “it will fit you both perfectly.” Illidan grunts, “one can hope. If we get to spend time here at all.”

Asch shakes her head, “the legion has taken much- but it won’t take us.”

 

There was only once in Illidan’s long life that he was truly ever angry. Atop the black temple when he finally understood he was going to lose the fight and his plans were ruined.

This has turned into the second time.

  
“Dwarf!” His rage was directed at the crystal blue hue of the diamond stone dwarf, all fangs and claws. He could shread him to glittering pieces. “You told her?!” The prison that held Sargeras wailed behind him. The Titan was raging.

Asch was fuming, Edan was clutching his mother’s leg.

“I had too!” The dwarf belts, “yer were just gonna leave ya family behind?!” That’s exactly what Illidan wa going to do. He was going men’s the gap between Argus and Azeroth, close himself off the world and leave Asch there. Safe.

“I cannot believe you!” She screams, the rage in her eyes flares, the Druid magic crackle like lightening, as if she was about to use it. “Didn’t you think that was the pint you fool!” Illidan ignored Asch, snarling at the demon.

“Send her back! Now!” Magni looks away sheepishly, “I cannot. Only she can choose to leave...” Illidan whirls around, “go back dammit Asch go back!” Asch’s beautiful face scrunches in hate “not unless you come with me- with your son!” Illidan glares at her, “This is my choice! My duty-“ “we’re a family Illidan! You promised! You weren’t going o leave me behind! Not again!” The stung. Illdian curses, spitting the harsh words out and snarling at her.

“How could you decide to do this?! Why didn’t you tell me?! How could you even think to leave your son? Leave me?!” Illidan’s wings crack, a loud noise compared to the stark quietness of the abyss. “It’s my burden! It’s my purpose! Yours was never tied to mine!”

  
“Things change!” She shrieks, “we were mates ten thousand years ago- we married only just two years passed and you think your burdens aren’t mine?! You think your life isn’t mine?!” She thrusts he hand out, the one stained with his blood, the rings of commitment swirling in fel green. “How dare you!”

  
Illidan snaps, “this is no life! Not for you or our son! I didn’t want you here wasting away! I didn’t want our son growing up in this hell-land!” Asch’s hands are balled in fists, shaking at her side. “What life can we have?! Edan won’t have a father- won’t understand what’s happening to him! I can’t explain why he’s the way he is- what it means!” Asch has tears welling her her eyes, “do you know what they cal him?! The tainted prince! Our baby! Do you know what they call me?! She doesn’t say it, Illidan knows.

“What life is that?” She spits, “a better one than this! I have chosen to watch Sargeras- to be his jailer I will not allow you to stay here!” Asch plants feet, “but I will! Wherever you go- don’t you remember?!” By now the dwarf has gone off somewhere, Illidan presumes our of war shot, but he had little knowledge of dwarfs and whether or not they were nosy.

  
Tears broke across her face, Edan looks up, upset that his mother was crying. Illidan deflates, “together Illidan we promised. We promised!” She cries, lip quivering. Her tears for the dead ground, Edan tugs at her dress, trying to get her attention. Illidan sighs heavily. “I couldn’t ask you to follow me. Someone has to watch the Titan. I have nothing on Azeroth-“ “you have me!” She wails, Illidan cringes.

“You have Edan! You... you have another-“ she chokes, hiccuping a breath. Illidan is puzzled by her words, “I have another...?” He repeats, then realizes. Just faintly enough Illidan can see a little green swirl no bigger then a grape. Illidan sifts on his feet, scraping the ground. “How was I suppose to do this without you?” Ash slips to the fround, hands covering her face. Edan hugs his mother, trying his best.

  
Illidan is at a loss for words.

“Asch I...” He feels like a fool. He didn’t ask her. It never mattered what he did before because no one was around to care. Not his brother or Tyrande, they never cared what he decided to do, risk or die for.

  
But he didn’t have that luxury anymore.

Illdian has a family.

Illidan steps toward her, it’s gets heavier and heavier as he moves. It I’m he falls to his knees in front of her.

“I should have told you.” He mutters, getting her attention, “I just didn’t want... this for you- for... for them.” His finger touches the fel cloth swirling inside her.

Illidan sighs, “I’m so sorry Asch. I’ve hurt you so many times. Can you ever forgive me?” His wife looks up at him, eyes still drowning in tears. “Yes...”

 

Asch’s return to Azeroth was conditional, she could go when she pleased, but couldn’t return for a full day. She could bring Illidan back and Edan, but they would need to stay there a full day before the stone she was given had any power for another transport.

Like usual they had no place to call home, but Asch said that didn’t matter, so long as they had each other. The prison was huge and neither Illidan or Asch had any idea how to loc of unlock it. Or where the door was to begin with, but it as at least less imposing then the actual husk of Argus.

Illidan was both miffed and happy Asch had packed for the trip. It seemed that everything from their home in Darnassaus was piled in chests where magni was standing. The dwarf peeled up when they came around the corner.

  
“Fix it eh?” He looked smug. Illidan wanted to crave his face off. “Well. It ain’t exactly home but you’ll find a lot of empty room ‘ere” Illidan didn’t like the idea of living there, but he didn’t exactly know how to build a house. Asch seemed pleased by it anyway and thanks the dwarf for everything.

“It ain’t no problem,” he brushes off, “be good yeah? Asch can contact me if there be anything ya need.” Illidan was almost tempted to shove the dwarf I the portal he created, but resisted as Asch grabbed into his arm and said goodbye.

Soon the silence washed over them and Illidan closes his eyes. Asch squeezes his arm, making him look over. “I love you illdian,” Illidan pulls her to his side, looking over the vast nothingness.

“I love you too Asch.”


	68. Edan dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormrage family!
> 
> I’m so excited!
> 
> Thanks for the 8000+ views! You all mean so much

Illidan snorts, than laughs fully. Asch was confused, showing it on her face as he continued to chuckle. “What is it?” She asks,  
Frowning lightly. Illidan leans back into the sofa, arcing his head in a direction she follows with her eyes.

  
Asch is surprised to find their son, surrounded by both blood elves and nightelves, all women. Edan looks a little trapped. A helpless expression on his face. Asch leans into Illidan, trying to listen to what the girls were saying.

  
“So can you fly?” Edan nervously nods his head, color blooming across his face. “Think you can take me for a spin?” He visibly gulps, “I... I don’t think I can lift-“ “oh,” she coos, touching his arm “you look so strong!”

  
Asch eyes the scene, tilting her head. “What is happening?” Illidan starches his arm over his wife’s shoulder, pulling her into his side. “Demonic allure my beautiful Druid. Demonic allure.” Asch didn’t know what he was talking about.

Until the girls started tracing his tattoos and touching his horns.

“Oh god.”

  
“There so hard! Are they heavy?” Edan’s head bend down so the girls could touch the curled horns, their fingers were petting and watching the groves. “N-no they aren’t...” one blood elf pressed herself into his arm, squeezing her breasts against his upper bicep, “can they they be tugged on?” Edan nods his head, like a sheep too slaughter. “Oh good! I wouldn’t want to take them off.” Illdian cackles madly, throwing his head back in utter joy.

“I like your tattoos!” One of the nightelf girls interject, touching his exposed arm. “Are they everywhere?” Edan flushed all the way too his chest, “y-yes...” the girls giggle and preen.

  
“Go help him!” Asch commands, looking worried. She would do it herself, but that would only embarrass him. Illidan sighs, “what’s the harm? They won’t bite... well-“ he laughs when she hits his chest. “Illidan he’s uncomfortable look at him.” Illidan huffs but heaves himself upward.

“Edan,” he calls, walking with purpose. His son grapples to his voice, almost darting away from the girls circling him. “Hello lord Illidan,” on girl tries to flutter her lashes at him, Illidan hardly glances her way “I’m sorry ladies Edan has to say goodbye” they all pout and cling harder too him. “Promise you’ll come back?” They all look at him with big eyes, Edan chockes a little.

  
“Y-yes...” two girls are bold and kiss his cheek before he scampers away to his mother. Asch is laughing at his terrified expression, Illidan saunters back toward them, smug.

“Are you okay?” She coos, petting his ruffles hair back into place as Illidan sits back in his spot, “no... no I- I don’t know how to talk to girls.” Illidan chuckles warmly, patting his sons shoulders, “those girl weren’t interested in talking.” Edan gulps, Asch sighs.

“Edan?” His father’s deep voice caught his attention, “did you understand the things they said?” Edan’s brow furrows, humming in distress. “Not... not really?” Illidan glances at his wife. “We should take you home and have a talk.”

Asch had little too offer their son in this subject other then being there to explain what Illidan said in simpler words. Edan frowns, looking a little pink “and... and girls like that?” Illidan nods, trying not to laugh. “Usually yes. But you must be careful. Sex isn’t something to take lightly. If you aren’t careful you might end up getting some girl pregnant.” Asch nods along, having nothing to add.

Edan pales a little, looking nervous. As he should, Illidan remembers being his age, remembers the nights he had with girls he didn’t remember. All of them had taken precautions, but it didn’t mean there wasn’t a chance at it happening anyway. Illidan is thankful he was so lucky.

“Did you have any questions little moon?” His mother asks, Edan bites his lip, staring at the floor. “What’s... is it- is it the same with... men?” Illidan blinks, “Jarod?” Timidly Edan nods, Illidan makes a vague noise “mostly. I have nothing to offer you... but when it comes time for you too explore that-“ Illidan cringes a little, “Jarod will help you understand. Just... be careful. You can always say no Edan.” Edan brightens a little, smiling at his father, “I know Ada!” Times like this Illidan really saw his son growing up. Recently a lot has changed for his eldest, the horns and tattoos. He was still learning how to use his wings and now his son was interested in sex.

  
Illidan wasn’t sure he liked the idea, but Asch assured him it was a normal feeling to have. The best they could to was provide answers to his questions and information. Edan was old enough to decide what he wanted and Illidan certainly wasn’t going to tell him no. It would be more then unfair to do so, and Illidan figured he would do it anyway, so better he knows instead of the alternative.

“We should talk to Kair too Illidan.” That made something in his stomach unsettle. “Absolutely not!” He barks, furious at the idea. Asch merely rolls her eyes, “then I will. I don’t want our daughter getting pregnant.” Illidan was completely enraged at the idea his daughter would be having sex at all. She was too young and too... his daughter!

What was worse she was already showing interest in more then a few of his Illidari. Whenever Kair mentioned one Illidan turned into a hissing mess. Asch thought it was sweet and encouraged her to get the nerve to talk too Belath, whom Kair was most interested in. Illidan made sure the elf was no where too be found when his daughter accompanied him to the Fel Hammer.

  
Edan felt a little more then awkward after sitting down with his parents, but they answered a lot of his unasked questions, now he felt a little more confident than before. Still the idea of it made him nervous. Father said he’d have to learn to be careful because of his demonic blood. Father said it was easy too lose control of things when caught up in sex. Which made Edan want to shrivel up and disappear. But the honestly of it all made him feel a lot better. Knowing he had to worry about hurting someone was more than nerve wrecking. Father said he could easily kill someone if he didn’t notice, or scare them.

  
Edan knew his voice warped dangerously sometimes, it was darker and strange. He had only heard his father speak like that once and it was when Maiev called him the Betrayer. Edan accidentally found out the same way, Maiev has a way of bringing out the worst in people.

It was easy to imagine how he could hurt someone, father was unhinged in battle and the parallel wasn’t something he wanted too think about, but it made sense.

  
Edan shakes his head, he wouldn’t have to worry over this just yet.

  
Fathers work was very important, while Edan and his mother got to go back and forth between Azeroth and Argus father could only leave every so often. Magni had agreed to help manage the bound titan Sargeras so father could return with them to the other world.

The Illidari were successful in bridging the gap between Argus and the Fel Hammer so more often then not if father was busy watching after his charge Edan was spending time with his mother or the hunters. Mother didn’t like leaving Argus unless father was with them so the time was spent doing other things. Mother would busy herself in rebuilding the nature on Argus, repairing the dead wastes. One week at a time her reach went further and further. The place was almost inhabitable. Aside from it being split apart, but she was workin with Magni to weave it all back together.

Edan didn’t have the skill in him to learn how to help, father said he wouldn’t be able to become a Druid because of his tainted blood. That upset him a little, but he decided it wasn’t so bad. Despite his father forbidding the idea, Edan wanted to become a demon hunter. It wasn’t as far away as he once believed. Kayn said it would be easy to transform him, although the Bloodelf didn’t know he was serious.

Edan wouldn’t get any of them in trouble either, Kayn had only told him because Edan had inquired carefully over the last few weeks about how one would go about it. The parts were all there, awaiting to be assembled.

  
Edan still needed to things vastly different then an elf turned demon, because he already was in-part one himself. Khadgar has initially aided his research without knowing and set Edan on a course to find what the tomb of demons called the “possessed heart gem” This was a very special emerald that the green dragon flight had used to house a thousand thousand demons.

Edan knew that if he broke the gem on Argus the souls would escape and cling to whatever life they found close by. Edan could use the sealed summoning circle to combine the souls into one and syphon their power. It would take some time for the demons to die away, Edan would have to sit and wait until all of them were suffocated out.

That too he had a plan for. The summing circle was already created in a cave very far from home, he had all the perpetrations made. Letting the souls die out would take days, but after Edan could easily step in the circle and gain the powers of a demon hunter.

The only hinge in his plan was how to obtain the emerald heart from the green flight.

  
Uncle Malfurion was the first Druid and often spoke to the green flight, tomorrow he was suppose to meet him while mother ran errands. Father wasn’t coming so it was his only opportunity to get the possessed heart. How he would do it Edan didn’t know, but it would require him to lie very well.

Something Edan wished he didn’t have too do.

  
Uncle Malfurion has always tried to fan the flame of interest when Edan expressed he wished to try to become a Druid, despite it being impossible uncle Mal said they would find a way to do it. His mother was excited and said so long as he hoped there would be a way. Father wasn’t really convinced, but that was because his father didn’t really like the idea of him becoming a Druid.

It easily grafted a good excuse too see the dreamers, Mal had a special connection too the green flight, as did mother. So it wasn’t suspicious when he brought Edan to their most scared temple. No dragon or Druid paid them mind as they walked through the arches, uncle Mal explaining the arts of healing magic while Edan paid little attention.

“Ah here we are.” Uncle Mal said, stopping at a grand sealed door. Edan marvelled, “What is it?” Edan knew exactly what it was because of the book Khadgar had given him weeks ago. “The dreaming vault. It is where all the most dangerous artifacts are placed- come.” They enter without problem, the stairs lead them down to a darker area lot with torches. All around were stacks o strange items, all buzzing with magic.

But Edan already found what he was looking for. The possessed heart was laying beside a few tombs, a rather innocent looking trinket if one didn’t know what it housed. Edan played smart and eagerly looked at other things before even stepping near the thing.

“This is the mirror of Medivh it can show you anyone you ask it too.” Edan touches the gold inlay, actually intrigued. “Illidan Stormrage.” Uncle Mal chuckles and the mirror swirls with intense magic, warping it reflection and creating a new image.

Atop a shattered column sat his father, cleaning his wing while boredly guarding the prison. Edan laughs, watching how intently his father rubs the dirt away from a crease in the leather.

“Asch Stormrage!” His father is replaced with his mother, her beautiful face is laughing, looking over saplings. She looked to be talking to them. Mal chuckles, waving his hand over the face of the mirror and it returns to show their reflections. “Go on and look around, ask before touching anything.” Edan stays at the mirror, pretending to play with it some more and requesting a few others people as his uncle saunters away.

Once he’s far enough Edan leaves the mirror, looking over some books before finding his prize again. Making sure his uncle can’t see him, Edan swipes the heart, hiding it in his bracer.

Edan feels terrified but wills himself to be calm, asking after a few other things so his uncle wouldn’t be confused at his disinterest.

Edan would have been curious about everything if not for his goal, but he had to get out. The fear of being caught was hanging over his head. “Do you think mama is finished?” Uncle Mal has a couple books in his arms as he turns, “I believe she is, I have what I came for, let’s go fine her.”

Edan also has what he came for.

Edan almost couldn’t believe he got away with it. His entire being felt dreadful, he was lying too his mother and uncle, he stole from the green dragon flight. But it as the only way he could become a demon hunter.

The ritual started the same day they got back, Edan slipped away to his hidden cave and leg the souls loose behind the summoning circle. The horrible wails and screaming unsettled him, but Edan stayed and watched what the book described would happen if they were released. One by one they were dying, fizzling out like so many lights. They were attacking the seal, beating it with their orb like bodies. Edan steps back, watching the fizzled embers return to the heart.

The power gathering inside of the emerald buzzed without a master, glowing softly as each new contribution entered its green casing. Edan left it too finish.

Mother and father were none the wiser when he came back, father was happily listening to her talk about the saplings Edan saw in the mirror, how they would come here once they weee ready.

“Ah little moon,” She says, “how was the vault? What did you see?” Edan tells them about the mirror, how he saw both of them in it and what they were doing. Father was smirking “it’s a good thing the mirror is locked away. What horriblely compromising things one might see-“ mother smacks him but all father does is laugh.

Edan spends the better part of the week checking in on the heart, it would only be a day or two from now until it was finished and ready for use. But once it readied he could finally become what he always wanted.

There were two times Edan saw his father without the blind that covered his face, once in the morning on a normal day and another just before bed. Now was just like one of those times, mother was asleep across his chest laying absently as his father watched his youngest brother Tadeas play on the floor.

His father strokes his hand down his mothers back, rumbling a soft purr. It looked rather odd to see his fathers face without it, but Edan couldn’t say he disliked it. Edan want sure why he still wore it, whether it being habit or afraid. People said they didn’t like looking at Edan directly, his eyes were burning just like his fathers. It hurt his feelings when he was younger but now he was proud to be different.

  
“Ada!” Tadeas shouts, trying to get his fathers attention. Illidan winces, looking at Asch, “hush little one,” He coos softly, “your mother is sleeping.” Tadeas blinks, mouth open, “sleep!” He repeats, wobbling up on his feet. Illidan holds his hand open and Tadeas grabs onto it, giggling softly as Illidan lifts him up.

Tadeas curls atop his mothers back, nuzzling into her hair, letting a great sigh go before settling. Illidan chuckles softly, carting the blanket over his babies body.

  
Edan watches with the pain of remembrance, mother almost always had him in her arms before bed and father would be on the other size, closing the space between them and making Edan feel warm and safe.

Edan waits until his father falls asleep before leaving the house. there was no one too wonder where he went so long as his father doesn’t wake up, Kair sunk away to go flirt with one of the hunters so at least he had leverage if she did catch him.

The souls were gone from the circle and the heart was glowing with the power of all the demons. Edan allows himself to be excited as he begins the incantation to open the circle.

  
Malfurion has reservations of going to the Fel Hammer, but it was the only way to get too Argus without alerting anyone more then he needed too.

Kayn Sunfury was scowling at him as he came toward the gaggle of demon hunters. “What do you have there?” Mal brought the mirror along with him, “not important I need you too open the way to Argus.” Kayn halts him, scoffing.

“Not until you tell us why.”

“Edan is going to turn himself into a demon hunter.”

  
That got them to move immediately.

  
Illidan was not expecting half his hunters and his brother to break into his home and shout at him. They both woke his wife and baby. Tadeas wailed qt the sudden outburst and Asch flincthes. Illidan plucks Tadeas off her back, letting her sooth him. “What in all hells-“ “Edan is going to try and become a Demon hunter!” Kayn has a shrill awful voice that caused Tadeas to cry out again.

“What do you mean?! It’s not possible- he needs another hunter for the ritual!” Mal steps forward, “not if he has the possessed heart.” Illidan flares, confused but Asch gasps, apparently understanding. “Illidan we have to find him now!”

  
The mirror of Medivh was set up quickly and the hunters hand to hold it up, Kayn started commanding hunters into groups so they could leave upon finding where Edan was hiding.

“Edan Stormrage!” Illidan hisses, completely enraged. The mirror warped, creating the image of his son, surrounded by fel energies. Asch coves her mouth, crying silently as they listen to the demonic words coming from her child’s mouth.

Illidan squints, looking at the interior of the cave, from the side it seemed he was close to a river of fel, of the glow was anything to go by. “Go to the wastes and comb the area surrounded by the cats and Basilisks!” Kayn barks, watchingnthe mirrors face too. Hunters scurry and scrap for their weapons, leaving in a flag of wings.

“We don’t have time!” Illidan snarls, rippling away and taking his own weapons in hand, “Kair stay here with Belath and watch your brother- Asch and Kayn come with me. Malfurion go with the other hunters and assist them.”

  
Illidan watches his wife become a massive raven before taking flight with her, Kayn close behind.

Edan was sure he was speaking the worlds righr until the barrier ripples and opened. His tongue felt heavy and used from speaking a language he had no knowledge of. Stepping inside the circle felt strange, like he was passing into a pool of honey. Edan closed the circle again and grabbed the heart laying uselessly on the dirt floor.

  
Edan peers at it, looking at the black colour inhabiting the heart. The outer shell was weak, Edan palms it, breathes deeply and squeezes the gem. It breaks like a glass bead, screams of agony pierce his ears and the power of thousand thousand demons punch into his chest.

Illidan flies faster, frantically glancing in all directions until he saw purplish black cloud spewing out of a cave no far from him, “Asch there!” The massive raven swoops down, invading the cave withher talons pointed downward. Illidan skids on his feet, making huge welts in the ground as his wife runs in two legs toward the hellish colours erupting from the inner cave.

“Edan! Edan no!” She yells, from inside a huge sphere Edan is writhing, screaming in pure agony. Illdian watches Asch beat her fists against the bubble, “Edan!” Illidan gropes the wall, watching his son claw at his eyes, the black smoke billowing out of them.

His skin was turning a deep shade, rough scales and spikes poke out of his arms, legs and shoulders. The rich black hair began to turn grey, then white at the roots down. Edan howls, clawing at his flesh, the razer sharp nails dig into his skin, ribbing at his flesh.

“Edan! Baby- Edan stop!” Asch cries, Illidan grips her shoulder, “it’s too late.”

  
Edan felt horrible, felt like his soul was being ripped from him and put back piece by piece. It felt like his whole body was on pins and needles, his head was in fire and his eyes couldn’t see passed the swirling mess of souls bouncing off the circle.

  
Faintly he could hear screaming, crying something was beating against the wall. Beyond was nothing but shadows, shapeless figures looming over him. Edan couldn’t draw proper breath, he claws at his throat, groping the ground and gasping out. It seemed the minutes ticked by in hours, but once it was over Edan collapsed, the circle breaking.

“Edan my baby!” He faintly heard his mother before losing conscience.


	69. Kael’thas dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/O/B!  
> Kael’thas Sunstrider/female elf
> 
>  Haw haw chapter 69 
> 
> Whose ready for omegaverse.  
> thanks for sticking around! also Kael's dabbles if they continue will totally swing left from cannon. can't really have him going evil and stuff... anyway!

There was sheer, unrelenting panic.

_Help, help, help!_

Kael’thas could only fidget where he stood, panting noisily and swallow dust. The smell was consuming, irresistible in its very nature.

The sounds of distress made it the worst.

The restless shifting and the drawn out moans of utter pain. Kael keens, shakily moving when his legs worked again.

It was almost routine to come here, which is why Kael has gotten this far in the first place. There was no mage light anywhere through the house, which would have been normal if not for what he found.

Kael had gentlemen intentions, he wished to escort his partner to the banquet, one that was being held in his honor. One he had asked her to accompany him too. It was fine, she said, come get when you wish to leave- use the extra key if I’m taking too long.

Kael used the key so often he put it on his ring, she enjoyed his visits, prompted or surprised. It was never a bad time.

Except, however, this time.

“Asch...?” He calls softly, pressing his hand into the closed door. What hit his burning ears was another whine, but it was no response too him.

  
Omega in danger, help, help, help!

Kael was distraught by the scared smell, the waves of distress coming out of the room made his muscles tense and his brain lose focus. His instincts were telling him to help. He needed to help. Behind the door was an omega in heat and in pain. Kael needed to help.

  
Kael huffs, pushing the door open. What he found didn’t surprise him, but made his need grow stronger.

Curled and sweaty, whining and crying. Asch was clawing at her sheets, legs spread open under a drenched pale cover. The rush of it all hit him straight in the face.

“Asch...?” His voice was croaky, wrecked. The omega flintches, whining and arching to the sound of his alpha voice.

“Ka... Kael” she struggles to say, her arm uselessly lulls toward him, Kael prowls, purring deeply without even noticing. It causes her to shiver and fidget, “omega...” He hisses, bending over to shadow her form. Asch pants, baring her neck. Kael peels the soaked sheet away, openly staring at her naked chest. Kael leans over, peppering soft kisses against her collarbone. “Ple...ase alpha,” Asch heaves, spreading herself out to him. “K-knot-!”

  
Kael smirks against her warm skin, reaching further down with his lips until he came to her soft hips, Kael stares at her with smouldering eyes as he kisses and nips her sensitive thighs, aware of the overly intoxicating smell of her arousal.

Her cunt was pink and desperate, quivering around nothing. The soft white hair was matted with sopping wetness. Kael inhales, head swimming. He’s been with omegas, but he’s never been with an omega in heat. Asch just smelt so good, so needy. Kael was an alpha, it was his duty too help.

  
Karl’s fingers touched her first, the warmth was unimaginable, he dared to dip his fingers inside, wishing it was his cock instead. Asch keens, bending to try and take more. Kael inserts them to the knuckle, feeling her count fuller like a second heart. Teasingly, Kael shallowly thrusts his fingers, enamoured by the slick that gushed around his fingers.

  
There were alpha brained questions he wanted to ask, needed to ask for his own sake. Like had she eaten yet, how long she’d been without an alphas help. Kael could ponder these problems after she was on his knot and sated

“Alpha....!” Kael purrs, through the haze of heat Asch can almost tell he’s scenting her. Kael’thas senses were being madly overrun, the need to fix it and draw it out happened all a once. Kael was taught how to care for an omega, what to do when they were in heat, upset and scared.

His fingers sink deeper and Asch howls, her entire frame arches into him, cunt gushing around his fingers. Kael was overcome by the heat of it all, quickly removing his robes before tossing them somewhere in the room. Asch whines loudly, trying to reach for him. Her perky little ears swivel to the sound of his rustling. His scolding beautiful eyes glow in the dark.

“Up omega,” he commands, Asch does as she’s told instantly, hips lifting, Kael twitches his fingers making magic. In his palm he creates a cold sheet of ice, gently stuffing it under her lifted hips. Kael felt just how hot she was, the sweat sheen on her skin was caused from more than just lust.

Asch fidgets and keens, “good girl,” he coos. Asch may have hated it, but heat stroke was very real and very dangerous.

Kael lapped at his fingers, humming around the taste, “you’ve been so good, is it still hot?” Asch nods frantically, wiggling as he falls between her open legs, they grab onto his hips immediately, trying too pull him in. “Let me make it better.” To keep her from whining Kael rubs his cock against her sopping cunt, drawing moaning out of both of them. His mind was on his purpose however. With expert fingers he creates little droplets of ice around her, letting ones drop onto her heated skin.

  
Asch shivers, skin cooling much to his delight. They melt quickly, but did what he wished. It was almost a complete different kind of relief when Kael popped the head of his cock between her wet lips. Asch sighs loudly, arching into his body in effort too spear herself deeper. The sheer shape her spine took made the angle agonizing, Kael hisses, balls pressing against her taught ass.

  
The noise she made was lewd, obscene and made his blood boil in his veins. Kael grabbed her hips, shoving his cock deeper until he could feel the very back of her resist his entry. Kael doesn’t ease out, isn’t careful. He slams his cock into her, pounding her into the mattress like a mindless animal. The hot wet walls flutter and squeeze around him, Asch screams, barely aware of anything but the cock nestled inside her.

“Kael- Kael- oh gods-“ her words are pinched out with each cant of his hips. The wet slap of their skin was almost as loud as their heated moans, surely her neighbours knew exactly what they were doing. Everyone in Dalaran must know by now.

  
Kael’thas hands cage each side of her head, clawing at the sheets as he leverages the new angle. Asch’s thighs spread against his hips, the slick making it slippery and shiney. “Ah.. ah... ah-!” The force of his thrusting made the bed bang again the wall loudly. Her home was a joined apartment and Kael hopped the people next door weren’t home. Each time his cock pushed back in Asch gasped, her whole frame jolting with the bed.

Kael huffed, barring his teeth like a beast.

  
Kael angles his face, pressing his lips savagely agasint her, all tongue and teeth thrashing and clicking. He bites at her bottom lip, Asch presses her hands into his lower back, bringing him closer, the ice cooling against her chest made Kael shiver and purr. Asch claws up his back, bending away to whine. Kael slams his pelvis forward, “m-more-!” She begs, tearing flowing out of her eyes in streaks. “Harder- please- please!” Kael can’t deny her begging. “I’ll give you more,” he bites her ear harshly, leaving little dents in the flesh before he flips Asch onto her knees.

  
As he expected Asch scrambles into position, weeping as his cock filled her deeper. Kael palms her plump ass, squeezing it as she bows her back, spreading herself wantonly. Kael sank his cock harder, ramming her into the sheets. Asch feels his knot catch and tug, she desperately tries to push back, keening. “I’ll give it too you, just a little longer beautiful omega.” The curtain of his hair tickled her spine, drawing content noises from her, Kael pounded into her, mouth at her ear “scream for me!” Asch’s voice was wrecked, but she tried.

“Scream my name Asch- let everyone hear whose cock you're wet for!” Asch cries out, eyes rolling into the back of her skull. A thin dribble of drool rolled out of her mouth, Asch’s tongue felt heavy and her lips hurt from being kissed raw. “Kael-!” In one swift, perfect motion she was impaled on his knot, the balloon formed and trapped them. Kael snarls, deep in his chest.

  
Asch cries in relief, bonelessly collapsing into the crease pillows. Kael swallows harshly, cock twitching and spurting. His mouth hung open and locked painfully. A half groan half feral snarl escaped his maw as his lips attacked the back of her neck, kissing his way to her exposed shoulder, before he knew what he was doing his jaw snapped and bit into the meat of her shoulder.

Asch tensed and screams, trying to claw away and tug on the knot stuffed too full inside her. Karl’s instincts tell him to bite harder and he does, the resistance his mind felt was too harsh and real, but after a moment of blood welling in his mouth and his cock being tugged in Asch whimpers and the veil is lifted over his viridian eyes. Something in his mind netted together, weaving metal latches connecting them solidly too the omega writhing below him. Kael moans around the wound, tongue lulling and lapping the blood.

  
When he lets go the world changed around him, the haze was gone and Asch was sobbing quietly. Kael nuzzles his nose into her soft sliver hair, cooing. “Asch,” his voice was gravel and ruined. “T-that hurt...” she hiccups, miserable in the pillows. Kael grunts, nodding carefully “I know, let me make it better?” Asch sniffles, but nods meekly. Kael grinds his knot into her, coming over again and almost losing his grip on reality from the feeling. Asch gasps anew, “lets turn you over,” gently he helps her over, not tugging too much.

Now his brain worked in overdrive, needing too do things properly. Asch wasn’t in her right mind and wouldn’t be until it was over. Kael has made a grave mistake, he was finally aware of just what he had done. Hopefully Asch wasn’t going to be calling rape and have him arrested by the end of the week.

  
For now he wouldn’t worry about that, but it’ll be ever present of course. “Have you eaten?” Asch looks a little dazed, almost too gone to answer, but shakily nods her head “let me feed you.”

The immense pleasure he felt couldn’t compare to anything when Asch lifted her head and took his fingers into her mouth, taking the ripped pieces of ginger bread he conjured up. Kael was aware he was purring he whole time and couldn’t stop the sound if he wanted too. His knot was deflating, but it wasn’t enough yet too could comfortably take it out. Besides, his body was still jolting in pleasure. Kael had cum several times already and didn’t seem to be finished yet either. The knot could only hold back so much and a wet little puddle had begun to form between her thighs. Kael would have lots to clean up.

  
Throughout the week they managed to have sex almost all over the apartment. Kael has long since locked the door, closed the open windows and completely turned his attentions to caring for the omega dependent on him. Kael knew almost everything about Asch, they had been colleagues and friends for a very long time. Kael knew she liked bubble baths and spring scented shampoo.

  
Asch couldn’t stop eating ginger bread, bananas and peanuts. Kael accommodated for it all, knowing her body was only trying to make up the weight she was losing. Kael has lost count of the days that had passed, but as he was laying in her bed, petting her hair he felt her tense.

“You.... you bit me.” Her voice was guarded, Asch tore away from her place at his side, pulling the sheets to cover herself. Kael feels dread well up in his stomach. “Asch I-“ “Archmage Sunstrider you- you need to leave!” The use of his title has him wincing, the panicked waves coming off the omega made his bones hurt.

“Asch wait- just wait please let me explain.” Asch was shaking her head, adamantly refusing to listen too him. “I came to get you for the party-“ he still presses, “you called for me! I couldn’t leave you. I-I...”

  
Asch fumes, face blazing “I was in heat! Of course I would- you didn’t even... you didn’t think!” Asch snarls, but it wasn’t threatening like she wanted it too be. “Out- get out!” Tears well up in her eyes, a betrayed look etched into her pale face. Kael clinches his jaw shut, begrudgingly doing as she asked.

  
It had been almost a month now, Kael hadn’t seen Asch since the day she woke up. He was becoming bond starved and angry. What made his mood was worse was the fact she switched departments just to get away from him. Kael heard chatter she was on heat leave and his blood grew icy at the idea he wasn’t with her. He was rutting because she was in heat, his body knew it, her body knew it. But he had to suffer and snarl.

That is, until Archmage Antonidas brought to his attention that he was making every omega tense and upset. Even some betas were noticing the angry rutting alpha. Kael was usually a gentlemen, but snapped and snarled at the other alpha before leaving in a huff and slap of his mantle.

Kael passed study hall after study hall until his nose caught the scent of a scared omega.

His scared omega.

  
“Where’s your alpha, sweetheart?” Asch cripples, curling into herself to try and get away from the advancing mage, “I don’t have one!” She barks, but he just laughs, leaning in to smell her, “smells like you do. Where is he baby? Did he abandon you? I’d never let you walk around like this.” He touches her face with the back of his hand, licking his lips, “in the middle of a heat and walking around all alone, c’mon bend for me for me I’ll make it all better.”

Kael has heard just about enough as he pushes open the door, smacking it against the back wall, “move off her now.” Was all he gave in warning before his hand came up with a massive ball of fire crackling between his fingers.

  
The other alpha smirks at the challenge, dropping his head closer to Asch’s neck, “is this him sweetie?” He purrs, laughing dangerously, “you’re one stupid dog.” The alpha says, Kael growls wolfishly, hurling the ball above his head, creating another before the first can pass over his head. Asch takes the chance granted by Karl’s distraction and pushes the alpha off, darting toward the Archmage.

Kael holds open his other hand, Asch presses her stomach against the warm calloused palm, grabbing onto his arm and burying her face in his shoulder.

“Please test me,” Kael hisses, flame growing bigger, far more dangerous than the first. The alpha snorts, snarling but doesn’t say anything in retort. Kael coos darkly, “now apologize to the lady, boy.” The alpha growls, but Kael tilts his head, eyeing him with intent. The alpha swallows, darting his eyes away.

“I’m sorry my lady.” With that Kael stepped them aside and the other alpha knew to leave quickly. “You shouldn’t be walking around.” He idly says, watching the alpha retreat, still holding her. “I took something,” she mutters, annoyed at her body.

“Those won’t work anymore because-“ he stops, shutting his mouth before he has any chance of finishing the sentence. Alpha. Pills won’t work because she has a alpha. An awkward moment passes as they stand in silence, Kael then removes himself reluctantly.

“Let me walk you home.” So I know you’re safe. His heart hurt.

Asch looks like she was going to refuse, before her face twisted in pain and her scent pumped out, Kael almost whines. Fresh slick hit his nostrils and burned his brain. “C-cramps.” She grounds out. Kael shakes his head, trying to shoo the senses away like a bothersome bee.

“O-okay...” she clings to his arm.

  
Kael knew people could smell her, no matter how harshly he forced his scent upon her. The way there was full of pauses he didn’t want to make, but the waves of cramps forced her to halt and bare into him. Asch almost looked like she wanted to fall over, but Kael wouldn’t allow that. A small part of him wanted to just pick her up and be done with it, but she would hate that.

  
So they hobble along, finally getting too her apartment. Asch fumbles her keys as he stands right behind her, caging every side his body didn’t reach with his cloak. People pause and gawk, sniffling the air until Kael bares his sharp fangs.

Asch turns, holding the knob of her door open, “t-thank you.” She says, trying best too meet his gaze. Kael sighs painfully, “you don’t have to thank me. This is my duty.” He shouldn’t have said that, but Asch didn’t seem to protest it.

Oddly instead of going inside and shutting her door in his face she stays, biting her lip. Kael frowns, tilting his head slightly “Asch?” She looks up, opening her mouth, then closing it.

Tugging at his side brings his attention, her hand is clasped around his cloak, “may I...  
Can I have it?” Embarrassment flushed across her face as she asked. Kael softens, “of course you can.” It was almost too easy to give her what she asked. Kael picks at the clasps, pulling it around her. The bloody red colour makes her look a little sickly, but he can’t help but admire the way she looks in it.

“And- and that ginger bread? C-can you please make some?” Kael nods, creating a magical basket full of the warm bread. Asch cradles it too her chest, looking at it with hidden happiness.

  
“Thank you,” She gasps, pain running anew. Kael steels himself, pushing agasint the basket, “inside.” His alpha voice was warm, commanding and Asch looks up with shiney eyes, “go on, Omega.” It was killing him, but he stayed planted as she spun around and hurried inside. Kael has to close the door behind her, his head pressed into the wood.

Figuring out how to breath again was a challenge he somehow managed.

Moving was a lot harder.


	70. Illidan dabbles 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female elf 
> 
>  
> 
> This actually took a very different turn.
> 
> Mostly because I got really sad about the final cinematic and puked this out. Don’t worry though no real spoilers about the cinematic (mostly because I was half done the chapter when I watched it lol) but obviously there still is some so...
> 
> (Also I might be doing more of these kinds of chapters- you’ll know what I mean if you read all the way to the end)
> 
> Have my fluffy trash 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> Legion spoilers

“There is far too much good in you.” It had been nearly a month since the fall of Aggramar. Illidan had expected Asch to go stir crazy from the isolation, purely because it was only him and their baby. Edan was learning how to talk, very quickly. So far his favourite words were no, mine.

  
Illidan was exasperated.

  
Illidan was laughing, around their new home was a flush of new trees and plant life, Edan loved eating the peaches he could reach for.

“Someone has to be!” She snipes back, not looking up from her crop of carrots. Illidan snorts, “only you can bring life to this ungodly place.” Illidan was always fine on his own, preferred it before he made a family, but Asch wasn’t a social outcast as he was. But he should always expect to be pleasantly surprised by his wife.

“Speaking of which... your demon hunters are trying to figure a way to connect the fel hammer to this place. They seem to miss their leader.” Illidan appreciates his hunters, so much in fact he almost thought it was a good idea, but he almost wished they weren’t so loyal.

“They won’t stop will they?” Illidan shakes his head, watching Edan as his son stomped around on the soft grass. He was fairly uncoordinated because of his wings, the extra weight made him off balance but it was good he was learning. “It might be good, Edan might benefit being near people like him.” Something snapped in Illidan.

“He is not like them!” Asch flinches in shock, a worried expression crossing her face. Illidan cringes, shaking his head. “I... I don’t want him to grow up around demon hunters. I don’t want him to become one.” Asch coos, pulling herself up to him.

“He won’t become a demon hunter. Even if he wanted too you must preform the ritual for it.” Illidan wraps his arms around his wife, watching Edan as he sat in the grass staring at a flower, “I don’t want this life for him. For any of our children.” Illidan cups his hand over her stomach, sighing in pain. Asch rests her hands over his, kneading the flesh softly “I want them to have the choice.”

“They will illidan.”

  
In the time it took for humans to mature from babies to toddlers took Edan mere months, a little less because of his demon blood. The change wasn’t drastic at first. It begin on an upward slope. Edan in human years would be considered around five. Asch and Illidan saw it as normal but their poor son wasn’t easily adjusting too his now much larger wings. Time worked vastly different on Argus as well, Edan was more acclimated to the difference than his parents were since he was born here.

Illidan couldn’t say how quickly he would age or the difference Argus would make, so long as his son was healthy it didn’t much matter. Edan was also very polite and honest, he took and interest in his mothers plants and trees, much to Illidan’s dismay.

“Ada?!” Illidan peers over, his son was worrying his fingers, a habit from his mother. “Yes little one?” Edan wasn’t so little anymore but Illidan couldn’t help but continue to use the affectionate nickname. “Why are mamas eyes different then ours?” The odd turn about in all this was that Edan had no one to compare himself too but his father and since they were the same Asch was the strange one of the three.

It made for misunderstandings like this, but Illidan couldn’t say he hated it. Finally he wasn’t the one who was strange.

“Your mother was touched by the goddess Elune,” Edan frowns, “but why does that make her different?” Illidan wanted too say because I tainted you with my blood, but Asch would not appreciate that.

“Because I am different. I am half demon and elf. Which makes you the same as me.” Edan’s mouth pops open, a confused look crosses his face, “why are you different from mama?” Illidan leans over, taking Edan into his arms and settling him in his lap. “I made a choice too become different a long time ago.” Edan awes at this, blinking owlishly.

  
“Is that bad?” Illidan shakes his head before he finishes speaking, “absolutely not. There’s nothing wrong with your eyes.” Edan blinks slowly as if testing his eyes. “Why is mama big? She says I have to be careful when I hug her!” Illidan strokes his sons soft black hair, smiling lightly. “Mama has a baby inside of her. Your little brother or sister is growing. You have too be very careful.” Edan seems too ponder this, a little frown on his face.

“Is that alright...?” Illidan at least knew children might not like the idea of another baby, but Edan shakes his head, “I’ll be careful Ada I don’t wanna hurt mama.” Illidan ruffles his hair, chuckling. “Where did it come from?” Illidan cringes inwardly, children should not be so curious.

“I... gave it too her.” Edan awes at this, “you did?! How?” Illidan rubs his fingers into Edan’s neck, wondering how he was going to answer that. “I loved her so much it created a baby, just as it created you.” It wasn’t a lie, but it was a horrible half truth. Edan seemed enamoured by his explanation, “babies come from love?” Illidan nods, feeling like an idiot.

  
“Why do you love mama?” Illidan could answer that. “Because she loved me even though I didn’t deserve it.” “Oh-!” Edan chirps, smiling “mama said you were grumpy a lot,” Illidan snorts, a cute way to put it. “I... was.” His baby giggles at that, delighted. “What was mama like?” Illidan hums in thought, “She was patient, loving. My beautiful Druid.” Edan coos happily, clapping his little hands.

  
Illidan found his wife sitting in one of the last unholy grounds around Argus. Her head was cast up, looking into the vast deep nothingness.

  
In her open hand was a floating acorn, spinning slowly, “I was so afraid.” She sniffles, Illidan jolts, she was crying.

“Afraid?” Illidan slows to stop beside her, watching the tears run down her face. Asch doesn’t meet his gaze. “You have always had a path. You have... always known your duty.” She gulps, the acorn flickers in her hand, sprouting green roots from a brown shell. “I was just a girl- I always did what I was told.” Illidan cringes, slowly sitting down.

“I was so f-focused on my training I didn't even notice the war- didn’t notice the men being sent to die... all too kill you.” Asch shuttles eyes squeezing shut. “The pain was always with me.” Illidan touches her knee, trying to be supportive.

“But I... I did what I was told. I killed the mad king who dare wield Frostmorne- a dragon driven by the old gods.” She bites her words, struggling to speak over her tears. “An orc who killed his own people- even the left hand of Sargeras.” She swipes at her face, forced the tears to splatter on the ground.

“When I saw your prison I wanted to leave. I wanted nothing to do with it- because... because I was terrified.” Illidan’s brow furrows, “What for?” She laughs sadly, “because I thought you were going to pick her.” Illidan closes his eyes, Tyrande.

  
“I left before anyone could say anything because I... I was a weak little girl.” Despite her words a smile smile comes too her face, shiney with tears, “but when you picked me... I had never been so happy. It’s petty and jealous- something I thought I’d never be again.” She shakes her head, “it’s selfish. Everything I’ve done was selfish. Killing those threats upon Azeroth was because I wanted to forget you. Too feel something more than pain and regret.”

  
Illidan squeezes her leg, Asch sighs wetly. “My purpose was always you Illidan. I had never wanted anything more than your love.” Ilkidan stresses his fingers into her leg, “you have it Asch, I love you.” He thought it would bring her happiness, but she cries out in sadness, burying her face in her hands. “There was... only ever one path for you. This pain- this end. No one sees what you’ve done for them.”

Illidan is puzzled, blinking at her words. “You do.” He suddenly says, realizing it. Asch glances over, lip quivering. “You always have. You are the only one that believed my intentions were good.” Illidan pulls at her leg, trying to make her come to him.

“Come here Asch. Tell me what has you thinking all this?” Asch doesn’t move for a moment, but then she jumps into his embrace, crying into his shoulder. Illidan curls his arms around her, tightly gripping her.

“Just... just everything.” She mutters, unhelpfully. “Your purpose is fulfilled and... that’s what I wanted... but I imagined this so differently.” Illidan cradles her head, “what did you imagine?” Asch struggles to stay anything for a while, but Illidan could wait.

“I found it-“ she hiccups, Illidan is once again confused by her vague statement. “The glen. The place we snuck away too” she lifts the acorn up from between them, it was a sprout in her hand, beating to life with promise.

  
Illidan marvels, “This was from it... I found out it existed before we faced the unmarker... and I didn’t get too tell you.” With his free hand Illidan touches a delicate leaf. “Asch...” Illidan trails off, shaking his head, “let me take you home.”

  
Illidan stretches over the bed, leaning on his hand, wings creating a great shadow over his wife and sleeping baby. A small frown touches his face as he eases away, glancing back before shutting the door.

“Dwarf!” The diamond lord jolts with a snort, “What- what?! Elf?” The confusion in his stone face was almost comical, but Illidan was here for another matter.

“I need a favour from you.”

Magni listens to his request with raised brows, “that’s quite the favour Stormrage. What exactly are yah’ offering in trade?”

“I’ll watch the titan for a month.” This spikes his interest, “two!” Illidan grunts, glaring. “One and I won’t crave you new eyes, rock.” Magni snorts, shaking his head, “fine purple skin. I’ll have it ready tomorrow.”

  
Illidan wouldn’t tell Asch where they were going, made her wear his blindfold so she would have no choice but to go along with his surprise. It didn’t help that they passed through a cold place, then a warm place and finally another freezing place.

But when Illidan dropped her, he finally took the blind off and Asch blinks at the crisp white colour all around her. Wyrmrest temple. They were in Dragonblight.

“Illidan Stormrage,” Alexstrasza greets him warmly, despite her mistrust of demons. “Archdruid.” Asch bows, Illidan not crosses his arms, brow tilted in amusement.

“You were close with my sister, Asch Stormrage. She spoke lovingly of you.” Asch sputters, mouth agap. “Chronormu awaits you.” Asch blinks the starlight from her eyes, “Chronormu?”

Illidan simply bats at her to walk forward, smirking as she stumbles like a confused doe.

  
“Ah! Hi there!” Chromie waves, jumping excitedly, “Hello dragon,” Illidan inclines his head, the gnome giggles, “Illdian what are we doing here?” Asch blurts, a stressed look of concern on her face. Illidan smiles softly, “I have something for you.”

Chromie giggles again, “indeed he does! Come come!” The gnome leads them down inside the temple, where she then instructed both too sit. Asch was extremely guarded and fairly nervous, but Illidan made her sit still and promised it would be fine. “Now close your eyes. Illidan do you have memory?” He nods simply, “good keep thinking about it.”

Asch fidgets into his skin as Chromie begun casting a golden spell.

  
Asch was dazied, it was very dark when she opened her eyes. Her stomach felt sick and her eyes couldn’t make out any details of anything.

Asch pats the ground, it was hard but felt like dirt or sand. Asch eases up, around her was a tunnel, one she could see was full of roots and cracked dirt. Asch can do nothing but follow the path it leads.

  
There wasn’t anything behind or in front of her for a long time. It seemed she defended deeper into whatever howl she was lost in. Her robes were long and that of a apprentice, they didn’t do anything to staved off the chil.

Finally, as if she traveled the the core of the world itself, she found a thick barred door. Her fingers clasped around the frozen metal and yanked it open with a terrible sound. Asch shook her head of the noise and slipped through the gap.

  
Walking again in the dark she came too a set of stairs and hurried down them. At the very end was a room, with only a bed inside it.

Asch pulls more carefully at this door and once inside she frowns, confused.

  
“What has found its way too my prison?” Asch freezes, The not so subtle clack of the door being shut behind her causes dread to well up in her already disturbed stomach.

“A little priestess perhaps,” the voice has moved from one side to the other, cooing dangerously. “Or something else?” The shadow grows as the steps become heavier, closer.

Asch’s eyes dart to the side, but the figure is too quick and is already in front of her.

Asch exhales loudly, a breath she held in her chest wheezes out.

  
“Asch...?” The voice belonged to Illidan. She almost didn’t recognize him. His hair was much longer, up in a bushier high knot. His skin was darkened by the sheer blackness of the room.

“Illidan?!” She practically gasps out.

“What are you doing here?” He snaps, a worried tone in his voice “I... I don’t know.” A second of bewilderment passes over his face before unsettled realization, “This is a dream... or a cruel trick. Have those Wardens grown so bored they would stoop to using you to toy with me?!” Still, he approaches, a soft look upon his usually snarled face.

“How long as it been since I last saw you?” He wonders aloud, longing in his voice, “you haven’t changed at all- still as beautiful as I remember.” His hand was cold, but welcoming when it touched her face.

“I have thought of nothing else but seeing you one last time...” Asch stiffens, shuttering quietly as he continued to just look.

“You... you have?” Her whisper is almost to quiet to hear. Illidan cups her face, tilting it so she’s forced to look at him. The eyes behind the black cloth were burning alive and oddly beautiful. “I never forgot the night we spent together- you gave yourself too me and I abandoned you.” Asch remembers getting up alone and pulling on her clothes in shame.

The dried blood and cum were stained on her leg when she spoke to Malfurion.

“What I said to you was a lie. I loved you but I was weak and foolish.” Illidan suddenly hisses the words, spitting it like poison. Than he laughs, a sad sort of laugh that has her feeling his pain, “whether it truly is a cruel dream I will never know.” Illidan presses his forehead against hers, sighing woundedly.

“You were my destiny,” he mutters, “I saw it too late.” Asch feels tears begin to form, all the pain and sadness was lost. Mourning for her lost love- it was all vindicated.

  
Rolling up on her toes she catches his lips unexpectedly, a grunt forms in his throat but it quickly melts into a purr as his embrace tightens. “It’s not too late,” she says against his dry lips, licking her own.

“Stay-“ He almost begs, like before.

Asch never wanted to leave.

  
Illidan groans, awakened by a sharp pain in the fog. He shakes his head, realizing he is somewhere completely different than in his prison. Asch whines, flitching agasint his chest. He remembers now. They were in Dragonblight.

Chromie giggles again gently, smiling as they rose from the fog. “Welcome back!” Asch mushes a hand through her face, coming too her senses. A sudden pull and jolt and she’s looking at him.

“It wasn’t real?!” Chromie titters, “it was! Don’t worry... let me explain!” The gnome adjusts her seat, puffing her chest out before speaking, “what you saw was what would have happened, an alternate outcome- you two surprisingly have more than most do.” She waves it off, “gosh you two really missed out didn’t you.” She snorts, then cringes.

“Sorry...”

  
Illidan pays no mind, rolling his eyes. “It was real?” She asks again, softly and for only his ears. Illidan nods slowly, “I thought about you for thousands of years. I wanted too show you it was true- that you were never a second choice.” Much like the memory Illidan doesn’t expect the kiss when it happens, but is delighted all the same.

Chromie had escaped right before that, chuckling as he climbed the stairs.

When they part Asch is panting, smiling “what did she mean- ‘missed out on a lot’” Illidan muses, stroking her back, “I assume she meant moments in time we could have been together but weren’t.”

“Oh?” She gasps, excited.

“Oh?” He parrots, mocking her sweet tone.

  
Asch smacks him without mirth, scrunching her face at him in a cute way. “What moments?” Illidan grins, “should we find out?”


	71. Kael’thas Dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kael’thas Sunstrider/original female character
> 
>  
> 
> Saucy elves

It felt like dying.

He was so far away from his omega and it felt like something was dying inside of him, a sick black plague moving its way too all his vital organs, killing the off one my one. Food was ash in his mouth, flowers smelt like rotting corpses and colours were dull.

  
Kael tried to focus on anything else, reading magic. Even practicing movements. None of it worked however. Words weren’t sinking it, magic was boring and movements he already mastered looked sloppy. His work was a chore and when he had classes he didn’t even pay attention, much less his students.

It was a young Jaina Proudmoore that spiked his dulling attention. A fresh faced omega that was so excited about magic. She twirls her blonde hair, looking up at him from her lashes. “Are you alright my lord?” Kael scoffs, hardly interested in answering. “Yes. Thank you for being concerned however.” Jaina beams anyway, not noticing his snark.

“There’s a gala tomorrow night, will you be there?” She had a plump, innocent face.

“Unlikely.”

“Oh,” she pouts, “I was hoping I would see you.” Kael rolls his eyes, erasing the magic purple scribble he wrote against the dark wall. “Why?” As he said it Kael began to read over just what he wrote, most of it was utter gibberish, what his students made of it must have been utter madness. “Well... you’re-  
You’re brilliant and I...” She trails off, unsure of what to add. Kael stares flatly at the last of his scribbles, “I don’t need you too tell me that.”

  
Kael knew he was being rude. Knew he shouldn’t be talking to a student like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to be the polite gentlemen he was were famed for. Jaina shuffles, the sound making his ear twitch. Why was she still here?

“If I may be bold my lord,” She starts, continuing before he can stop her, “gossip says you’ve taken a paramour.” Kael clinches his teeth, staring at the pink human girl with great rage, as if she noticed however.

“That is too bold.” He hisses, Jaina gulps, continuing to stare at the floor, “but it’s why you’re miserable- isn’t it?” Kael wanted to yell at her, squeeze her for the name of the person that had the audacity to speak of his attachments like it was some idle drama that amused the masses.

  
Kael doesn’t doubt it did however.

“Yes. It is.” He was filling the rumour mill. The girl was probably going to giggle about his pathetic love life too her friends and laugh at him. However, instead of run away, she bites her lip “can’t you fix it?” Kael wasn’t sure how this even happened, but he kne he didn’t want to talk about it. Certainly not with her.

“Why?” He snaps, feeling this conversation become pointless, like everything else. “Because it’s your omega, my lord. You may feel awful, but it will never compare to what she must be feeling.” Kael thought she was trying to flirt with him from the beginning. now he was being lectured about being a bad alpha.

  
He did not need this.

“Don’t you think I know that?” His angry was dripping passed his weak mask. “I’ve tried.” Jaina Proudmoore actually look more mad than he did, “you’re not trying hard enough.” She almost spat the words, glaring at him. “Do you know what being bond starved is like for an omega?” Kael honestly had no idea, no one had ever told him. In all his lessons it never seemed to come up.

“They’re scared all the time, they can’t eat or sleep right. They throw up constantly and their heats become so much worse- why? Because their body is trying to incite another alpha to fix what the first one broke!” Her hands sit on her hips, face forced into a scowl. It was hardly threatening, but Kael listened anyway as if it was.

“They get cramps and leak and- and bleed!” Kael cringes, Jaina huffs at him. Kael looks off to the side. “I... will fix it.”

 

Kael knocked, knocked loudly. Waited, but than found no answer. He still had his key, so he decided to open the door. Again it was dark and Kael feels the same dread he did when this all started.

“Asch?!” He belts, making his presence known. Nothing. He checked her living room, bedroom. Kael almost have into panic before he heard the faintest of cries. Stalking toward the guest room he found the closet open just enough.

Kael grips the door, pulling it open to find Asch in a nest made of pillows, blankets and his mantle. Curled in a ball and whimpering in terrible pain. “Asch...” he says softly, gaining her attention. Asch looks up at him with red eyes, “it hurts,” she moans, sniffling “the... the leaking won’t s-stop.”

Kael leans over, sniffling the air. Asch was stressed. The Proudmoore girl may have been right.

“Do you... can I help you?” She looks hesitant, but the cramps return and force her to double over. “O-okay...” Kael has never been allowed in an omegas nest. He’d seen them before, his mother had one and Kael wasn’t allowed to touch it unless she was there.

  
Now he was pressed against he closet wall, a stressed omega leaking slick fluid all over his robes. Kael carefully places his hands on her sides, petting her softly. Asch whines into his neck, clawing at his shoulders. Kael knew he could fix it, but his cock caused this problem in the first place.

  
She smelt so good, it was so painful.

A tight, reedy moan rips out of her throat and she bares down on his clothed cock, mouth opening against his bare throat. Kael wanted to throw her down, open her with his cock and make her feel better. Instead he snarls lightly, “omega.” He commands, making her hesitate and break away with a shy lick of her red lips.

“Be good.” He demands, bumping his nose into hers. Asch shutters, slick gushing between her spread legs. The clothes between them were ruined and heavy with her arousal. Kael takes his sleeve and runs it over her sweaty forehead.

  
Kael conjures ice again for her, “open,” Kael places it on her tongue, watching her break it with her teeth, “again.” He does this until the flush in her cheeks mellows too pink from red.

“Kael...” she whines, thighs flexing into his hips, the junction between her legs pressing into his hard cock. “Please- I want it please Kael.” The deranged begging was what he fell for last time, this time he wasn’t going too.

“It hurts Kael- please alpha please!” Kael grinds his teeth, nails digging into palm. “Omega enough.” Asch whines in response, swirling her hips in attempt to force him to do what she wanted. “Asch no, enough. You’re out of your mind.” He was here because he knew Jaina was right. He couldn’t abandon his omega, when her haze was over she was going to bite at him again and Kael couldn’t take that.

  
Asch wasn’t making it easy. “D-don’t you want me...? Am I not e-enough?” Kael shakes his head, huffing. “You are Asch. You’re everything. But you aren’t in your right mind.” Asch pulls up her nightgown, showing Kael her pink cunt and shiny thighs “please Kael l-Iook how wet I am f-for you!” Kael feels his waning patience almost become dust at her words.

  
Kael’s hand comes up to grip her hip, anchoring him to reality. “You are.” He can’t help but purr, “Please alpha- please touch me.” Kael flexes his fingers, debating what he could do.

  
Than it suddenly hit him. “You’ve been so good, how can I deny that?” Asch perks up, cooing excitedly. Kael allows his fingers to swipe and slip over her slit, drawing a pleased sigh from the omega. “I’ll make you feel better, omega,” Asch keens, humping into his hand as his fingers find home between her fluttering walls. “Please alpha- oh please.” Kael would have to figure out how long she had been stress heating. He wouldn’t be able too keep it up much longer. Kael wasn’t even sure how he’d made it this far without burying his cock so deep inside her it made a permanent mark.

Kael needed her to trust him again and repeating his first mistake wasn’t going to gain him any favours. Kael doubted even doing this was going to appear well. Honestly he had good intentions, but he didn’t think he’d find her in the middle of a heat when hers just passed. Another thing he’d never been taught about. Although it seemed everything he was experiencing was because he was a bad alpha and they never taught him this because they didn’t think he’d be a bad alpha.

  
Kael felt like a fool.

  
Asch came against his palm with a loud whine, her body dropped into his as she panted, eyes drooping. “Asch,” he purrs, wiping his hand on his completely ruined cloak. “Mhm...” She mutters, licking the sweat off his neck, “bath darling.”

  
Asch didn’t want to move, but Kael made her. He drew a bath and placed her in it with a kiss against her forehead, than went about cleaning the nest. It was the alphas duty to replace what was wrecked and Kael pulled all the soaking wet clothes and blankets from the closet, putting them in her wash.

It was much like before, Asch smelt like spring and when Kael took Asch too her bed he fed her the ginger bread and made sure she had a cup of ice for the night.

  
Asch begged him to stay with her, so Kael agreed after she started to cry. Though he used a different blanket. Asch fell asleep long before he did, but Kael drifted off finally able to sleep.

  
It had too be late at night or too early in the morning when Kael was awoken by Asch perched on his hips. Kael blinks owlishly, frowning. “Kael...” her voice was softer, less needy. Kael pushes up on his fist, rubbing away sleep from his eyes with the other. “You didn’t- we didn’t...” Kael squints, “is your heat-“ she nods quickly interrupting his question “stress heats go... away after an alpha...” she doesn’t finish, trailing off.

  
“Kael you didn’t... even though-“ he nods slowly, blinking slowly “you took care of me.” He nods again, “I only- it was just my fingers and you couldn’t sleep so I stayed. I’ll go-“ “no please don’t!” She blurts, Kael tilts his head.

“You want me to stay?” The concept was baffling, far from his mind. “But I thought you- I bit you.” Asch’s eyes dart to the closed wound on her neck, drawing his to it as well. “You gave me space a-and gave me the cloak and ginger bread and didn’t... didn’t take advantage of me.” This time.

  
Kael’s heart hammered in his chest as it dawned on him. “Are you saying you...” Asch nods frantically, bending into him and giggling, “please be my alpha?”

  
Kael never did anything small, not magic and certainly not mating.

  
The morning came with soft touches and still shy smiles. The laundry had finished over night and Kael was happy there weren’t any stains, Asch was upset because it didn’t smell anything like him. “I’ll wear it everyday for you,” He coos, mother always stole things from father and hid them in her nest. If his father wasn’t allowed in it to retrieve his things in secret he would go without half of his wardrobe for weeks.

Asch’s nest was rather small and Kael imagines it would stay that way for a while. The only reason any omegas nest grew was heats with an alpha or babies. Hopefully she would move out of the guest room closet because there was just barely enough room for him. Kael would grin and bare it if she didn’t. Whatever made her calm and happy.

  
The day was spent cleaning up the mess he made. Asch was no longer stress heating, but the bleeding started and cramps came on the hour, more painful then the last. Kael gave her ice chips and gingerbeard, hoping she would find her appetite. She had gotten very thin over the last month and it was worrisome.

Among the people that gossiped about Kael and his secret omega, there was only one other person who actually knew the whole story. Rommath. However he wasn’t surprised, in fact he scoffed and said it was about time.

Kael however wasn’t looking for a pat on the back, he came Rommath for help. “She’s bleeding and cramping and won’t eat,” he huffs, the best she could do was suck on the ice chips.

Rommath frowns, considering his words. “And you want me too make something?” Kael nods quickly, a hopeful glean in his eye. Rommath sighs, but gets up. “Alphas are silly fools.” Kael’s face turns sour, “you’re an alpha!” Rommath smirks over his bottles and herbs “then I suppose it’s just you who is the silly fool.” Kael frowns petulantly at that, but can’t argue.

“Are you happy with this omega?” Rommath has a guarded sound in his voice, one Kael often heard when he was being serious. “I am- why?” Rommath throws a flat look over his shoulder at Kael. “It was an accident. You’re mated too this omega now and you can’t just get bored with her like you always do with them.” Separating a bonded pair was extremely hard and terrible. Omegas wouldn’t be able to find a new mate, heats would be bloody and painful. Alphas would be aggressive and dangerous, they wouldn’t form a bond either and rutting was life threatening.

  
“I don’t always get-“ Rommath stops him with a scathing glare, “fine.” He grumbles, crossing his arms in a huff, “I won’t get bored- I can’t explain it Rom but something’s different... I just want to be with her constantly.” Rommath almost shows a ghost of a smile.

“I can- it’s the bite. You must be actual bonds mates. How rare.” What he was talking about wasn’t actually that rare. It can happen to anyone if they spent enough time together. Kael had spent years with Asch, they grew up and left for Dalaran together.

  
Asch was a lords daughter, her father was apart of his fathers royal council. They met as very young children and Kael remembers the first thing he ever said too her.

“Your hair is as silver as the moon.”

From than on their beloved nicknames for each other were sun and moon. Their parents thought it was sweet. When Kael presented as an alpha everyone was positive he would take Asch as a mate, but he couldn’t do that. Of course he wanted too, She was beautiful and became a wonderful smelling omega- but they both had aspirations.

Omegas were allowed to do anything an alpha could, so Asch and Kael decided to become Magi together, but she wouldn’t be allowed if she was married and mated off. Kael wouldn’t be able to bend the rules because his father and advisors would tell him to start thinking about getting her pregnant. And once that happened Asch wouldn’t be allowed to do anything but look after their babies.

  
So thinking long and hard, Kael decided to bury his feelings and join the Kirin Tor. It was still obvious however, the love and adoration he felt, but her studies were just as important as his and Kael wouldn’t take them away from her.

Gravely, he figures he now has. Once word reaches his father no doubt he’ll write back about a wedding and ceremony. Then they’ll insist she start thinking about closing her studies and trying for an heir.

Asch was a lecturer, a battle mage for the city. She taught students expert level offensive spells. Her duties were very important, almost more so than Kael’s own and he was one of the six on the counsel.

  
“She’s going to hate me once word reaches Silvermoon.” Rommath hums over the low blue flame, “I doubt that very much.” Rommath always scoffed when he thought someone was being stupid. “Her position here is important. The council will protect her from being forced to leave- especially for such a trivial reason as child baring.” Kael doesn’t think that’s a trival reason, but takes comfort in it.

  
“Even if she falls pregnant she can’t leave Dalaran. You can’t.” That at least was a silver lining. Kael’s work forced his presence here and pregnant omegas must stay with their alpha.

“Now here, take this too her. It won’t stop the bleeding but the pains will dull considerably.” Kael takes the glass bottle gratefully, “and make her eat something filling and fatty. You know how dangerous it is for omegas to get thin.” Kael leaves with s thank you and a promise too see his friend under less pressing circumstances. Rommath only shoos him away rolling his eyes.

Kael did as Rommath said and made her drink the whole thing before making her eat cheese and dark chocolate. Asch hated the chocolate, it was too bitter for her liking but ate it anyway. Kael would have to make her eat lots of things he knew she didn’t like, but it was necessity. 


	72. Edan dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormrage family! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a shorter chapter because I recently asked a buddy of mine if I can post a cool world of Warcraft discord link! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/7Sp8CAs
> 
> I hang out in here all the time along with some really cool people that are on all times of the day! So if you wanna come join the little family you’re welcome too! We talk about ocs and in game stuff! Vent to each other and have fun! (I’ll be super pompous and say you get to talk to me too lol) gush with me about my dabbles and I won’t shut up! Anyway! Love you all!!

Asch was babying him, petting his hair, healing his cuts. Illidan was staring, hand clasped in front of his mouth, “countless demons you said?” He mutters angrily, Malfurion has stress lines etched into his forehead. “Yes... these tomes he has they... they explain every part of the ritual he performed. The possessed heart- the summoning circle. He... he planned for this.” Illidan snarls, smacking his fist into the wooden table next to him.

“Why!” Illidan hisses, looking at his son, “why would he want this?!” Mal settles beside him, touching his shoulder carefully. “He wanted to make his father proud.” Illidan buries his face in his hands, muttering “I never wanted this for him. I was proud I- didn’t I tell him enough?” Mal shakes his head, “of course you did- he loves you, Illidan.” Kair was sitting with her mother, on the floor in front of where they laid Edan out, her hands clasped in his.

“Sweetheart... be- be careful.” Asch mumbles “his nails...” _claws_ , they were claws. Kair still cradles her brother hand too her chest, crying quietly. Edan’s breath were ragged, heavy and hard out of his chest.

Everything about their eldest changed, his hair, skin, eyes and horns. They were darker, _blacker_. Just like the smoke billowing from his shut eyes. It too was black and foreign absent the fel green Illidan missed now more then ever.

  
Edan makes a wounded noise and everyone tenses, watching his body seize up _“ah...”_ his voice was now changed too, a darker more echoed tone then his old comfortable and light one.

“Edan!” Asch gasps, falling in front of him, Illidan stands, peering over with wide eyes. Carefully Edan brings his hand up, cupping his head and groaning. When his eyes ease open they spit out smoke, blazing like black fire. Edan blinks, eyes focusing on his father, “ada...?” His voice sounds over used and wrecked, like he hadn’t spoken in years.

“Edan,” Illidan sighs, not masking the wounded tone “how could you?” Edan opens his mouth, than looks away. “I just.... I wanted to be like you.” Illidan clinches his jaw, “you were enough like me!” He sounds bitter, hateful.

“Edan we didn’t want this for you.” His mothers voice is softer, “b-but I wanted-“ “no one wants to be an Illidari!” Illidan bites, looking away, “you had choices! Demon hunters never did!” Anyone who came to him lost everything, or had nothing to begin with. “We could have lost you! Look what you’ve done to yourself!” The mirror was laying against the wall, Edan sat up and stares at the strange elf looking back at him.

“That’s...” Illidan glares in the mirror, “it’s you _now.”_

  
The wings on his back were bigger, stained black. Mother and father weren’t pleased at all in his decision, but mother was at least happy he was alright. Father was just... _upset_. Edan caught him looking sometimes, looking pained and horrified. Edan himself was oddly fascinated by the change, everything looked and felt different, new.

 

  
One day Edan approaches his father, intent on understanding his new self, but Illidan wasn’t interested, brushed his eldest off. “Ada please-“ “Edan _enough!_ ” Edan huffs angrily, “Ada!” Illidan’s great head spins around, covered eyes glaring. “I need help...” none of the other hunters could even understand the power he now had, it far passed their own. There was no hope they would help him.

Illidan growls, a feral wolfish sound ripping from his chest, “your body is more demon than elf. Your soul has consumed thousands upon thousands of demons- I don’t even know what your capable of anymore.” Edan had never felt so out of place, his father had never been mad at him, This was all new and he was struggling.

“Please ada...” He mutters, trying not too well up with emotion, “I just wanted you to be proud of me.” This breaks the hard lines in his fathers face. “I was already proud of you Edan. But this... this life isn’t glorious, it is full of hatred and fear. Why would you want that?”

Edan slumps against the wall, looking at the rubble present. “People were already afraid of me ada. _Maiev_ said she would lock me away just for being your son.” This caused his father to snarl for whole other reasons, but Edan shakes his head. “I just wanted to be like you.” Illdian feels touched by it, but still wonders why anyone would ever want to be at all like him.

  
But Edan did inherit his mothers uncanny way of surprising people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20, 2018


	73. Neltharion dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion/female blood elf 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a really old piece that I just threw up here because I gotta delete it...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for the 10000+ views! This is so amazing!

Wrathion stayed far away as he could, Anduin didn't really understand why, but the short of it was Neltharion would slaughter him. They could hear Asch, the pain filled screams and his father hissing at Alex. Not fault of his own, but it was rather amusing.

It was into the early morning and his mate was sleepy, but Wrathion wouldn't miss the birth of his new sibling, or how jumpy his father was.

  
The pain was unimaginable. Alex was off to the side, keeping away until she was needed, Neltharion was acting strange, anxious. Asch knew it was just how dragons seemed to be but it was rather annoying how he was hovering, irritated at his sibling. Asch was tired, kept awake by pain. She had gotten no sleep so far and even in the pauses where her contractions diluted off she found no rest.

Alex said it would be a long time yet and Asch was upset by it. The sun was rising low in the sky, it was nearly morning now. Besides the pain, Neltharion was being no help. Pestering his sister about being there and being altogether unhelpful. At times he claimed enough to act normal, holding her hand and cooing. Resting his hand gently on her belly or wiping sweat from her brow. Now he was pacing, staring angrily at the floor and dealing with his own internal struggles.

The situation was altogether unnatural. Neltharion and other black dragons were all the same about births. Private and offensive. Easily prone to lashing out at the slightest irritation or interruption. Neltharion told her in a perfect world he would carry her on his back to a very private cave in god knows where. Asch would give birth to his brood and they would stay hidden for days. Neltharion had to adjust himself completely to make this work. Asch had learnt over many late night chats that black dragons were both incredibly private and very pompous about flaunting. Asch didn't even try to understand. One thing she knew for certain was that they did not like anything near their young.

  
Alex perks up, rushing toward Asch in a careful hurry. Neltharion snarls, watching with hatred and coiled muscles. Asch hisses in great pain, a rush going to her head. "Ah, it's time." Alex seemed very happy, but of course she would. This would be the first baby she delivered for another. Neltharion swoops in like an vulture, looming angrily.

  
In the next hour their son, Tylarion was born.

His hair was shell white and soft to the touch. His eyes were magma red and melting around their sockets. His ears were tall and blunted at the tips and he was ashen, just like his father. Tylarion had small, bumped horns and hid in his hair, but were noticeable. They were black in colour, as were the scales on his tiny body. They mostly gathered around his shoulders, inner elbows and neck. Tylarion had no tail, but he could possibly get one in the future.

  
As soon as it was safe Alex disappeared. Finally Neltharion was acting himself, cooing at his new baby and lovingly nuzzling Asch's neck. It wasn't long after Neltharion started to gather their things together. It was time to go off to this hidden cave it seems.

  
Neltharion allowed his son and his mate to see the baby, Wrathion excitedly cooed and congratulated his father, backing off quickly. Besides Anduin, everyone knew that Neltharion had a short fuse. "We'll be home sometime." Asch says, smiling into Tylarion's hair. Wrathion knew that meant possibly months.

Neltharion was very affectionate once they got into the hidden home located in whatever mountain on whatever part of the world. He was purring, wrapped around Asch, touching his baby as he suckled on his mother. "Beautiful little boy," Asch sighs happily at his cooing, "my pretty wife. I adore you. Look what you've made me." Neltharion sounded so smitten, his hands were always on both Asch and Tylarion, imprinting he called it.

"Gorgeous. I'm so proud of you."

  
"Oh stop-" she giggles, nuzzling her face into his waiting skin. Neltharion was pouring his pleasures onto his wife. “I won’t,” he purrs, a nice rumble on his chest. Asch leans into him, happy and content, amused by all his dragon like tendencies. “Neltharion...?” He hums, petting his babies soft hair, “is it.. hard to be with me?” She had never gotten too ask him, the difference between them were as tall as mountains.

“What do you mean?” He had an adorable frown etched across his handsome face, Asch bites her lip, looking down at their baby. “You’re a dragon... I’m not- isn’t it hard? Isn’t it too different?” Asch knew mixed matings were difficult to begin with, humans and elves didn’t age them same and Draenei and Orc’s had too much animosity.

Elves and dragons, or dragons with anyone but their own kind was odd.

Neltharion considers her worries, humming softly, “not so. I have never been interested in my own kind. I don’t have any desire to mate with one, or mate in my true form. Are you worried you aren’t enough?” Asch nods, because, yes. She was worried. Dragons were complex creatures that were often prideful and close minded to other races. “You have children from other black dragons-“ “by necessity, not choice. I have chosen you. Being in this form feels just as natural as my true form, making love too you is far more pleasuring than with any black dragon.” He pauses, cradling her and Tylarion closer.

“The gap between us is not so large as you may think, darling. What can I do to prove this?”


	74. Edan dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edan Stormrage/Jarod Shadowsong
> 
> Thank you all so much for 100 kudos! Enjoy the new chapter!

Edan leans on his knees, glaring all around him as the hunters his father created look at him.

His hair hung around his face, framing spikes and the otherwise handsome face, “black fire...” Kayn Sunfury was astonished, starring obviously and long. Illidan grunts, standing with his arms crossed. “Amazing. You said a thousand thousand demons?” Illidan glances at his son, shrugging “more.”

  
Some hunters flinch back, a worried scrunch in their brow. “How is that possible?” Illidan round sbejind his son, elbow brushing his icky black wing. “The ritual he used killed the demons and left their power. He is completely in control.” Some marveled at the explanation, some were visibly angry. Illidan was boredly cutting away at a black rock.

  
Edan tilts his head, “Ada what are you doing?” Illidan looks over from his work at his son, “making your mother something.” He tilts the rock, showing the shine on the surface. “Ah.” Edan smiles, “ma will love it Ada.” Illidan nods, chipping away again.

  
“So... you want us to train him?” Illidan licks his teeth behind his lips, fisting the rock before speaking again, “no. I’m going to train him. You are going to tell me it’s possible.” Kayn bites his lip, circling Edan again. “It certainly... wouldn’t be impossible.” Illidan nods once before passing the rock to Edan, “hold it until we finish today.” It was a heavy thing, Edan pockets it and follows his father to the centre of the ship.

  
Illidan points to the other side of the circle, Edan goes wordlessly, watching as hunters all around begin to stop what they’re doing and watch. Edan forgets it must have been ages since Illidan has trained with his hunters. It must be a treat.

“Edan,” his booming voice rings across the whole of the ship, shaking his very bones. “I’m going to come at you. Stop me.”

  
It was his only warning before his father launched forward.

  
Asch decided to bring the mother matron flowers every so often because the impressive women was inthralled by the beautiful colours and spoke so highly of Druid’s. Stepping through she found no demons to greet her, which was very unusual because they generally had one to do so. Besides the fact most did not like her being here many loved her simply because Illidan made more of an effort with his hunters because of her.

And besides the fact he was more pleasant now then ever before.

Asch steps passed the open archway, frowning as she saw demon hunters crowded around the middle of the ship, when she looked up she was shocked to find Illidan darting around, with their son.

The basket dropped and the keen hearing of a few demons heard, turning and paling when they saw the wife and mate of Illidan Stormrage.

Few by few they stopped and looked at her, shame eagerly finding their cheeks and expressions. It wasn’t until Illidan noticed their audience had stopped being interested did he halt his swiping, allowing Edan to cut into his chest with his black claws.

  
“Asch?” He was breathless, either from the impact of the hit or sheer horror Asch could not tell. Edan only stopped because he was baffled he actually hit his father. “What- mom?!” Instead of shock she was now fuming.

“What is this?!” Hunters stood at attention even though she wasn’t their lady.

  
“Asch I-“ Asch stomps down the steps, huffing right in her husbands face, “unbelievable! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Illidan’s mouth is dangling open, nothing comes out. “I asked mama- I asked him! Don’t be mad!” Edan swoops into his father’s defence, desperately clinging to her side. Asch glares over at her son, gasping.

“You’re bleeding?! You made him bleed?” Now a whole new problem.

 

There was yelling at the back of the ship, mostly mother at father, but you could hear the soft sound of his father’s voice trying to soothe her.

  
“Illidan that’s our baby!” She howls, baring her little teeth. Illidan puffs out a harsh breath, “and how is our other baby?” The claws trace her belly, distracting her thoughts “What- fine their... Illidan!” His hands pulls her hips, pulling her until she was pressed into his chest, the bulge of their unborn child pressed against him. “Asch. Edan wants to learn to use his abilities. Don’t be upset please.” He nuzzles into her stomach, cooing. “Edan was born around this time. You shouldn’t strain yourself my love.”

Asch rolls her eyes, “that doesn’t excuse not telling me this.” Illidan nods obediently, “never again. Now let me take you home. Edan will be safe here and I won’t let him get hurt again.”

  
Asch cups his cheeks, smiling lazily, “you owe me darling.”

Edan wasn’t sure where he was going exactly, but he was trying. It had been a while since Jarod and he had met and Edan wondered if the warrior would even want to bother now. Edan sees himself in rippling water has he passes and cringes. His appearance ad change considerably, mostly for the worse. Edan wondered if Jarod would even recognize him now.

Asking for him was a folly, people wouldn’t even look at Edan as he tried to approach, some even ran the other way.

Eventually a priestess came up to him.

“You seem to be lost?” She smiles lightly at the hopeless look he much have had. “I... not lost my lady- looking for someone.” She showed surprise at the sound of his voice, “Oh? Whose that?” She sounded nervous, but it was kind of her to try.

“Jarod Shadowsong.” The priestess perked up visibly, “Ah! I knew it was you- Edan Stormrage! You’ve changed I- I wasn’t sure...” she lets a nervous laugh go. Edan smiles softly, “I have... a lot- do you know where he is?” The priestess nods eagerly, beckoning him along as she turns around.

  
Edan knew the irony of a demon hunter following a priestess, people looked at them strangely as they passed through. “He’s right over there!” Edan cranes his neck, squinting as he tries to look over the many heads blocking his view. It was the flash of white hair that caught his attention.

“Thank you very much my lady,” Edan hows properly and she flushes, giggling “you’re very welcome...”

  
Approaching the table was very awkward, everyone but Jarod was already looking at him and scowling, Edan still holds his head high like his father always tells him too.

“Sir Shadowsong?” Jarod’s head swivels, bold eyes widening. For a moment he just stares at Edan before saying anything. “Edan..? Is that... you?” He didn’t sound disgusted or revolted so Edan takes it as a good sign. “Yeah... hi-“ Edan curses himself, his wings twitch in response.

“What happened?” Jarod parts from the crowd around him, going so far and to gently grip Edan’s forearm. “I happened,” he snorts lightly, shaking his head, “I... made myself into a demon hunter-“ he waited for the blade to fall.

“You did?” Edan nods, biting his lip. Jarod blinks, head tilted “how did you do that?”

“It’s a long story...”

“Start at the beginning.”

  
Jarod walked them away, into the forest path that Edan found a little cramped but he didn’t complain. Edan told the whole story, how he stole from a dragon vault and played with impossibly ancient magic he shouldn’t have been. How he lied to Khadgar and used a demonic book and exactly what it felt like to have thousands of demons attach to his very soul.

By the end Jarod looked a little lost and more than baffled.

“Well... blacks a goos look.” This made Edan burst out laughing, Jarod slowly followed shaking his head. But it ended shortly.

“So... do you still want to see me?” Edan didn’t know what they were, what exactly to call it. Edan just knew he was probably in love with the commander.

“Of course I want to Edan- this hardly changes anything.” Edan should have left it at that and been happy with the response but he decided to speak anyway, “hardly... changes?” Jarod nods, “well- I thought you were interested in becoming a warrior and I was going to offer myself as your teacher but now...” a handsome smile, “now I can court you properly.” Edan felt stupid.

  
Of course it made sense now. Jarod was trying to be subtle- not because he didn’t like Edan but because he wanted to teach him. Now with that out of the way...

“Will you kiss me?!” Edan felt his wings snap back into his body. Jarod smirks gently.

His lips were very soft and very quick in their work, a soft peck that didn’t last as long as Edan hoped, “I’ll give you another- tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight when I take you too dinner.”

He needed to tell his mother immediately.

  
As expected his mother was so excited, father was grumbling but otherwise couldn’t hide the pride in his eyes.

“Oh wonderful my moon! I’m so happy for you!” She squeaks, mushing his cheeks. “But don’t forget we’re going back home in two days- be sure to tell Jarod that.” Father made an agreement with Magni Bronzebeard that allowed him too leave to Azeroth for a few days, but it also meant not being able to come back for a while.

  
Edan was happy however, if he wanted to come back he could just go to the Fel hammer and go straight to Dalaran. Portals made his head hurt but it was better than taking a boat to Darnassaus. Mother did it sometimes when she needed something and didn’t want to spend the day.

The home on Azeroth wasn’t as big as the one they had on Argus, mostly because mother didn’t think Edan was going to have siblings. It was fine anyway. Kair shared a room with Tadeas while he got his own. Kair loved their littlest brother and didn’t mind so much that she didn’t have her own space, Edan found his room a little cramped but for the time they spent here wasn’t worth getting a new home.

“Where is he taking you?” Kair asked, on the floor with Tadeas, Edan shrugs “he just said dinner.” Father frowns deeply, “has Maiev seen you?” Edan pales.

He’d completely forgot about her.

“N-no.”

“Do What I taught you.” One thing had never changed in hunter training and that was how to kill a Warden.

Mother huffs, “He will not! He needs to be better than that!” Illidan isn’t convinced, “he is better than that. But don’t think for one second she wouldn’t kill him the first chance she got, Asch.” His mother deflated a little, becoming upset.

“Edan,” his father beckons him, a claw curling. Edan follows, looking up at his father. “If it comes to that, defend yourself and if they call you a monster so be it.”

  
Edan was the son of a Demon and a Druid, he and his siblings would forever be branded as tyrants and evil spawn. Mother wanted him to be better, show them that he wasn’t just the Betrayers son. Father wanted him to be strong, wanted him to fight back.

Edan didn’t know what he was really suppose to do, but he would at least do what was right.


	75. Edan dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormrage family 
> 
> T3T I’m hurting my babies feelings

Edan felt under-dressed as he walked side by side with Jarod. There wasn’t much he could wear over his chest because of his wings, so he was all but exposed.

 

Instead of going to dinner Jarod lead him around a pond, Fey dragons and fireflies lit up the area with a soft yellow glow that shines against the waters surface.

  
“How is training?” Jarod asks, Edan smiles “painful- my father isn’t going easy.” This made the other chuckle, “I assumed he wouldn’t.” Training with father was one of his favorite times of the day. Edan got to see how strong his father really was and learn all kinds of tricks from him. Mother wasn’t very happy but encouraged him nonetheless.

“What’s it like to live on Argus? You were born there yes? Is it more of a home than Azeroth?” Edan bites his lip, “I was yes... mother has brought most of the life back into it. I like it there very much.” Edan pauses, trying to find the right words, “I like coming here- but it isn’t home.” Argus, as ugly as it once was, was Edan’s home. It was the place he hoped to live and hoped to see others one day.

  
Some of the hunters had created homes out of the caves there, one being Kayn Sunfury- only because he said the Fel Hammer was too crowded most of the time. Edan thinks he’s lying though. Argus was empty, full of potential and missing all the prejudice Azeroth had for Demon hunters. Eventually Edan assumes more of them will build their lives there rather than here.

It was a warming thought, they were his fathers and now Edan’s people. On Azeroth he was outnumbered and disliked.

“I understand, I have heard your mother was doing good work- Argus almost looks different when you look up.” It didn’t really, but it will. Mother and Magni were figuring out how to piece the planet parts back together. Edan was excited for the day Argus became whole again.

“What a _delightful_ surprise-“ Edan’s eyes widened, “I knew I could smell demon filth!” Maiev was always all but subtle. “Sister!” Jarod sounded angry, but the warden completely ignores him. “Look at it,” She belts, “more and more like your father.” Maiev almost sounds teasing. Edan swallows, steeling himself as she rounded the both of them.

“Sister enough! Edan hasn’t done anything wrong!” Jarod tries, but is ultimately ignored. “It’s almost sad,” her voice curls, “what will I tell your _whore mother_ when I bring her your corpse?”

In that moment, it was almost as if someone else was in control.

Edan lunged at her, his fury was blind but precise as he gouged at her armor. It made a sickly noise as his claws tore at the plate. Maiev snarls and swiped at him, forcing Edan to dodge and skid back, ruining the grass.

“Stop that!” Jarod shouts, but neither listen. Maiev’s blade is drawn and her laughter echos out of her helm, “yes just like your father- he did the same thing!” With that she swung her blade.

Edan smacked it away, barely nicking his arm as he clawed at her chest again, ripping more metal, but just missing soft skin. “I’m not like him!” Edan doesn’t recognize his voice as he smacks her with his wing, forcing her to topple over. Before she can gain any footing his claw is tightly wrapped around her throat. _“I’m better.”_ Beyond the blazing of black fire and rage he can see the wardens pale eyes widen underneath her helm.

The fear of death, the utter shock. Edan revels in it as someone tugs arm his arm. “Edan let go! Stop this!” Jarod yells at him, Edan hisses purely like a demon as he glare at the other, “why?!” The question was fair, why should he stop? Why shouldn’t he kill her?

“Because your mother wouldn’t want this!”

The dam had broke and all at once Edan felt and saw just what his mother would feel if he did this. She would be so _unhappy_ with him, so _upset_. Edan squeezes her throat before wrenching away, clawing at his shoulder.

  
Jarod pulls his sister against him, yanking her helm off as she starts coughing in a fit. Edan stumbles back, terrified.

Edan can barely see in front of him, but he manages to escape.

Pain hits his chest in waves of unsettling churning, rage is his company has he slams the door behind him. The house was settled and dark, but Edan can easily hear his father jolt and stir, alert for danger.

Edan doesn’t bother to move then, he collapses onto he floor in a heap of himself, wings clapping into the hardwood floor. His father emerges from the stairs, between waking up and coming down he must have smelt it was Edan and carried no weapon.

_As if he needed one._

“Little one,” The childhood nickname has Edan bursting into tears, wailing like a wounded animal. Illidan rushes over, “Edan shh it’s alright- come here.” He felt foolish, weak but Edan launches himself into his father’s embrace. At some point in his fit of tears his mother came down, worried and confused.

She doesn’t say anything and only moves to sit on the floor, waiting.

Edan feels like a child, but his father won’t let him go. Edan’s claws dig into his father’s hide, likely cutting his skin but Illidan doesn’t notice as he coos soft words and pets his brittle hair.

Edan’s cries became hiccups after awhile and his black tears stained his cheeks, but nothing new fell and now he snivels quietly against his father’s neck. “Little moon,” his mother says, hugging his side as best she can manage. Edan sniffles, shuttering as he feels her life magic heal his cuts.

“I-I-I almost...” he tries, “ki-killed h-h-her.” They didn’t have to ask who.

“S-she said a-awful things a-a-and I wanted... I w-wanted to kill h-her” his father squeezes him harder, hushing him. “You didn’t little one. You wouldn’t.” Edan shakes his head “but I w-wanted too!” Edan can hear Tadeas crying upstairs and feels wretched.

“Up, up!” His mother says, stroking her hand over his back, “lets get you something too eat.” Mother always made the best fruit plates and tea. She makes Edan eat the whole thing before letting him speak another word.

“What happened little moon?” Edan explains.

Illidan was snarling by the end of it, glaring off too the side, crossing his arms tightly. Mother was in the floor in front of Edan, petting his leg and nursing the wounds she missed. “I... I don’t think I should see him again.” Edan felt great pain at admitting it, but nothing good would come out of being with Jarod Shadowsong. As much as he liked him- _loved him._ Edan wasn’t sure.

But he knew it would do neither of them good.

“No... I don’t think so either little moon.” Mother is upset by it too, lip jutted and eyes shiny. Edan didn’t want too see his mother cry because he knew he might start bawling all over again.

There was sudden rapping at the door, a hurried but soft noise. Edan and Illidan knew who it was because they could smell it. Mother knew because it _couldn’t_ be anyone else.

“I can send him away?” She offers, head tilted in question. Edan looks at his father, Illidan nods gently. “No I have to talk to him.”

His parents stayed there, promised not to leave until he came back, Edan felt a little silly but became confident because of them.

When Edan opened the door he stepped through and closed it before even looking at Jarod.

“Hi...” he says lamely, attempting to smile. Jarod has a tight face, “hey...” he pauses, “she’s okay, you didn’t hurt her too bad.” That was at least a relief.

They stood in silence, knowing what was coming. “I’m sorry Edan-“ “I know Jarod. It’s okay.” Weights lifted off the other shoulders, “you’ll find someone better- _younger._ One who doesn’t have a sister hellbent on...” he trails off, cringing lightly but smiling anyway.

“It could have been nice.” Edan says, although, he shouldn’t have because it made him sad all over again. Jarod looks upset too. “Could have...” another pause, “I guess this is goodbye, little prince.” Edan can’t help his tears. Jarod can’t either.

  
“G-guess so...” Jarod hesitates, but then leans forward, kissing his forehead.

Edan stands there, crying all over again as he watches Jarod walk away. The warrior doesn’t look back and Edan doesn’t look away until even his shadow is well gone.

It’s his mother who comes out and gets him, coaxing him back inside. Illidan fans a hand through his hair, smiling softly. Edan smiles back although it pains him.

Maybe it was the right thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED Dec 21,2017


	76. Kael’thas dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kael’thas Sunstrider/original female character

There was quite the question of what would happen now.

  
What would happen?

If young Jaina Proudmoore knew then surly her stupid boy alpha did too, where Jaina was quiet he was not and that meant everyone who meant anything knew, and even those who didn’t.

There was no letter or notice, not even a emissary from Silvermoon. Kael was beginning to worry.

Things were still dodgy at best with Asch. She returned to the department but as expected stupider mages expressed their distaste. The other five on the council weren’t dull however and knew Asch was good enough on her own. They didn’t much care either when he tried to explain. The gossip had gotten so far Kael didn’t doubt Stormwind was full of it. The council wasn’t interested and said magic mattered here more then who was mated to who.

Asch was huffy anyway, Kael understood, omegas were undermined at every turn. Being called a social climbing whore however was definitely something too be mad about. Kael allowed her independence on every avenue he could. Which left him in limbo for most everything his instincts told him to do.

What he wanted and what Asch needed ere opposites at the moment and it was difficult to grapple with it. For one he wanted her to move into his apartments, they were bigger and he even cleared his closet out for her nest. At least, he hopes she would use it for her nest. It for two people easily, but omegas were finicky and if they didn’t like something it was forgotten completely.

For another he wanted to parade around parties with her, show off what other couldn’t have. Asch was beautiful and smelled delicious, it was silly postering but Kael needed to do it.

Asch was not one to be nudged however and Kael certainly wasn’t going to pile that hornets nest just yet, especially with all the backlash that she was receiving.

  
The worse news was, where his parents were quiet Asch’s were not. Day after day they sent letters congratulating her as Kael. At first it was pleasant but then became passively aggressive. It begin with asking about weddings, then babies and moving back home and forgetting her teachings to learn more important things. Asch wasn’t one for fire magic, but she burnt a whole garbage bin of letters and stormed off.

  
Soothing her wasn’t an option, when he tried it she exploded on him like a firey erupting volcano. Rommath had laughed at misery and Kael wasn’t amused.

Sometimes there was a silver lining, once or twice a week Asch would knock on his door, usually in the dead of night in tears. Kael didn’t like her doing that because Dalaran wasn’t exactly safe for omegas, but was happy she was coming too him at least.

  
Those times she blurts out all her feelings, spending hours just expelling the poison locked inside her. Kael learned quickly that sleep was for men without omegas.

Eventually she would trail off and make no sense and that was the window of opportunity Kael feasted upon. Coaxing her to bed was easy after she was cried out. Usually she was very cuddly and Kael became a mess of alpha. Purring and scenting. Asch said he did it in his sleep.

Kael couldn’t help it. Alphas just became affectionate, sickeningly so. He didn’t understand it before, but he didn’t have an omega before.

Rommath said it was kind of pathetic looking, in his quest to allow her indepence he opened the door to uncertainty.

An alpha should live with their omega, but with everything happening Kael didn’t think it would be helpful. Rommath agreed on this front, but also called him a fool of an alpha. It looked bad if they didn’t live together, making more annoying rumours Asch would hate, but living together would bring up annoying questions.

Like if she was pregnant or if there would be a wedding, what it was like to be a princes omega. And so on.

Kael feels like he’s completely undermined Asch, Rommath unhelpfully tells him that, yes. Yes he has. Kael snarled at that, but Rommath said omegas were all destined to be undermined because that’s just how it is.

“But,” Rommath quips, “at least you’re trying.” And that is sadly, all he can ever do now.

Kael walks down the familiar hall, turns left just stopping short of the turn and opens the door to the room he’s accustomed too. Asch was in the middle of teaching and all her students look over in interest. Kael simply leans into the wall and says nothing while Asch trails back to her words, looking over at him with a muted scowl.

  
She hated him doing this before because oh look the prince Kael’thas. Now it was, oh look! Miss Marigold’s alpha, prince Kael’thas. The worst gossip was from the students, the Omegas would giggle and whisper how handsome he was, how lucky Asch was and her alpha students were cutely attached and get huffy.

The lesson was almost over and the students were hastily trying to copy Asch’s now very fast scribbling, the crease in her brow was as steep as a ravine and she was snapping out her words like Rommath did when he was tired of stupid people.

Kael chuckles quietly, crossing his arms over his chest has students file out after the chime of the bell. He hardly pays mind to their whispers and batting lashes- or the challenging rumble from the alphas.

“You can’t just walk in here!” She gripes, glaring at him. Kael hums gravely, sauntering over. Asch doesn’t move or bite at him when he nuzzles his cheek into hers affectionally, “I missed you, how was your day?” Kael ignores her snap like usual and Asch sighs through her nose, hoping up in her tiptoes too gently kiss his cheek. “It was fine. Boring mostly...” she pauses, blushing before she says, “I missed you too.”

Routine was going to lunch, showing her off around the campus, but instead Kael twirls his hand and creates a portal. Asch eyes it and he smirks, jerking his head toward it. Asch’s steps through and is surprised to find herself in his kitchen.

“What’s this?” She asks over her shoulder, listening as the warp of the portal produces him behind her and flashes as it vanishes. “You’ve been stressed lately and I thought a private lunch was in order.” Asch melts a little inside, shouldering dropping from their stif formal set. “Thank you Kael.” He nuzzles the back of her head and Asch falls into his embrace, allowing the alpha his pleasures.

“Anything for you,” He coos, squeezing her before letting go. His palm swipes over the table and food erupts from magic. He pulls her chair out before sitting and then waits for her to take what she wants like a diligent alpha.

They peck at their food in silence before Asch breaks it, “so my doctor says I’ll be getting heats regularly now. It should be toward the end of this month.” Kael knew that already, he already had the time book off.

But he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Where would you like to spend it?” Two apartments meant two choices, one more choice then Kael would have liked. Asch fiddles with her food for a moment, bitting her lip as she overturns a piece of chicken. “Here... I’d like to spend it here. And t-the others too.” Kael accidentally stabs the bit of salad he was attempting to pick up.

“Really?” Asch nods shyly. “It’s more senseable... a-and I miss you a lot and it’s lonely...” Kael can’t help but smile, “would you like to move in today? Or before your heat?” He didn’t want to sound eager, but he was. “Today after work... I’m sorry it t-took so long.” Kael coos, shaking his head.

“It’s alright it wasn’t the right time.” Kael puts his fork down, “come here I have something to show you.”

Kael leads her by the hand to his bedroom, gently tugging open his closet, “I cleared it out weeks ago for you. Is it... good?” Asch steps inside, looking at the roof and touching the walls, turning with tears in her eyes, “it’s perfect Kael thank you so much!” Kael allows himself to feel very proud.

Kael wasn’t sure if it was just his omega or all omegas that got as cold as she did.

Sleeping was hell because as a fire mage Kael was already warm enough, but Asch.

She seemed to be frozen all the time.

Their bed now had four different kind of blankets on it. The one Kael actually used, then her own, a throw blanket and a wool blanket Kael was certain was meant for winter.

  
Asch was smitten however, she smelt extremely good and was happy. When they slept she clung to him. Kael liked the mornings best.

  
Kael awoke slowly, stretching lazily into the pillows. His hands climbed up the soft thighs. He squeezes the flesh, ears twitching as he hears her giggle.

“Again?” He asks with a teasing tone in his sleep ridden voice. The past four mornings he gotten this surprise. “Alpha,” she whimpers, wiggling against his groin.

“Omega.” Kael liked opening his eyes, Asch was perched atop his hips, wearing a little silk night dress. “I have an early class you know.” She pouts but he relents.

  
Kael was very late for his class.


	77. Elowinn dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original male Draenei/original female Draenei
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas from Me to you!  
> (And Dobera and his family!)  
> This is for Elowinn! I hope you love it!

Dobera was worried day in and out about what would happen, how it would happen and when it would happen.

The day he decided to adopt Théoden was both the worst and best day of his life.

  
The little blood elf was the light of Elowinn’s life. She spent all her hours with him, showing him Dalaran, showing him Lights Hope Chapel. She would even bring him to Dobera.

Théoden didn’t get to see his father much, but it was enough that the boy wanted to become a paladin more than he did a priest when Dobera first met him.

Dobera overlooked the frozen hills passed Hope Chapels walls, for the first time in weeks he’s been able to return home for more then just a supply pick up.

The golden steed he sits upon snorts and shifts on its hooves, Dobera leans over and pats his side, shaking some snowflakes off his shiny coat.

“Ada! Ada!” Dobera jolts, tensing in his saddle. Théoden comes rushing out from the gates, his pointy ears bouncing wildly. “Théoden!” Dobera calls, befuddled. The little blood elf giggles, skidding to a stop next to his leg.

“Ada! I missed you!” Dobera leans over, collecting his son from the ground. His cheeks were rosy and his ears looked cold. “You shouldn’t be out here little one, don’t you remember what I told you?” Théoden pouts, but recites the rule “it’s dangerous passed the wall... I’m sorry ada.” Dobera smiles softly, nuzzling his lush blond hair.

“You’re safe with me. What’s brought you out here?” Théoden laughs, as if it was a silly question. “You ada! Mama knew you’d be home today!” Dobera looks over his head, just where was his wife?

“And where is your mother?” Théoden looks sheepish, “inside the chapel...” Dobera frowns, cocking a brow. _Wait..._

“Your mother doesn’t know you came out here does she?” Théoden is quiet. “Théoden.” The little elf crumbles, “no, I’m sorry ada!” That explains why she wasn’t with him.

Dobera sighs before tugging the reins of his charger, “she must be worried sick. Let us go fix that.”

Elowinn was pacing at the foot of the steps when Dobera turned the corner. “Nana!” Théoden calls, Dobera watches relief, anger and happiness cross onto her face. “There you are! Thank goodness your father found you! I’ve been worried sick!” Dobera lets him go, watching as Théoden rushes to her, hugging her legs tightly.

All around them was Christmas decorations, lights hanging off the walls and garland thrown about the banisters. Even the pews were decorated with strings of paper snowflakes.

“Hello my love,” Dobera says, kissing her temple as she sighs hopelessly. “He’s okay, yes?” She asks, Dobera chuckles. “Yes he’s alright, a little cold but fine.” Elowinn seems calmed by that and slumps into Dobera’s welcoming embrace. “Don’t do that again Théoden! You’re going to worry me sick!” Théoden smiles carelessly up at his mother, looking very apologetic.

Most of his afternoon Dobera spent his time lounging about with Elowinn and Théoden. Some others came by with small bits of paperwork he had to sign, but other than that it was a simple day.

  
Théoden opened all of his presents and loved all the gifts he was given. Dobera have him a wooden sword and shield toy set, while Elowinn gave him lovingly crafted clothes. Théoden hugged his parents, thanking them for the gifts.

“Thank you Dobera,” Elowinn whispers, curling in the sofa, into her husbands skin. “Oh? You’re welcome- what have I done?” His wife laughs, music too his ears. “For this- for Théoden. Seeing him so happy- having him. We’re a family.” Dobera leaves over, kissing her forehead, “I love you Elowinn.”

  
“I love you too Dobera, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20, 2018


	78. Garrosh dabbles 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/original female character.
> 
>  
> 
> Through popular demand another Garrosh dabble! :D

Asch howled as she arced her sword through the air, burying it in the face of a Fel-guard. Ashbringer flared to life with golden fire and warmed her skin as she yanked it out of the demons skull.

  
Garrosh’s laugher could be heard from the hills. Asch frowns as he throws Gorehowl into the meat of his shoulder. “You’ll sharter the blade blue skin.” Asch whips the air with it, launching the blood from its surface. “Then I will break it in the biggest one I find!” Garrosh cocks a massive brow, a smile smirk forming around his thick, sharp tusks.

“Best do it soon. You’ll be too big in a few months.” Asch was pregnant with their first baby and to say she wasn’t taking it well was an understatement. Garrosh wouldn’t dream of leaving her to rot in their apartments while he fought his way through the legion. She was a Warchief, his woman. Orcs do not leave their women behind.  
Even if she was throwing up every twenty minutes.

  
She looked beautiful, an ornate plate shoulder shined bright with light magic and her breastplate was golden and curled around her puffed chest. Her leg plates curved around her legs like paint. The tabard of his clan hung loosely tied around her waist, hiding her bump and hard belly, while her horns were slathered in bone paste, a chieftain’s honor.

 

Asch snarls, lip curling. Garrosh snorts, rolling his eyes. Asch has been like this for a while, moods changing on a whim. First she was crying uncontrollably, now she was getting aggressive and short tempered.

Garrosh could do nothing for her, so he allowed the spells to run their course. The crying phase made most of her clansmen confused and uncomfortable, while her anger and snarling made morale. She would scream at the top of her lungs and orcs would bellow, thrust their weapons and howl behind her.

  
“Come here blue skin,” He beckons, Asch squints him, glaring at him with her sharp steely eyes. Asch goes, hailing Ashbringer over her shoulder onto her back with direct percision. Garrosh drops Gorehowl, letting the blade slice into the stand next to his massive leg.

With one meat finger he lifts her chin, making her look up at him while he bends down, smirking around his teeth he pecks her lips. With his other hand he pads her hip lightly, “don’t lose your head, Highlord.” A challenging smirk. Asch licks her plump lips, smiling with devilish teeth.

  
Garrosh let her spend another hour fighting off the steady flow of demons before he made her come back with him.

  
Dalaran was a neutral city thanks to Khadgar’s sudden promotion. It wasn’t really, the Horde was heavily unwelcome by most the Alliance, which dominated the city. Garrosh was thankful he has no part in the faction war boiling under the surface of tense smile and tolerance.

For fairness neither he or Asch were allowed in the respective areas. Asch has renounced herself from the Alliance, of course she still had many friends. Anduin, who has forgiven her and Garrosh. A very small part of him thought that was too soft for a king, but he took it for face value. The boy wasn’t as foolish as he remembered and the death of Varian made Garrosh respect him more than he has before.

  
Her father, Velen was supportive of her decision. Since the banishment Asch decided becoming a neutral party was better in the long run, she couldn’t be Warchief of awarding if she would come to the call of the Alliance.

Garrosh too had dropped his ties, Warsong was his people now and that would stay.

Along the Alliance Asch also gained some Horde supporters as well. Lor’themar and had voiced how he respected his mate, called her brave and pleasant company. When the two had met Garrosh didn’t know, Baine called her brilliant and kind and Asch spoke fondly of Vol’jin.

  
Asch was at odds with Tyrande, for the obvious reasons, but it hardly mattered. The Nightelf wasn’t ever fond of her to begin with.

  
They say in a booth behind the entrance, earring bread while they waited for their soups and sandwiches. Neither of them noticed how gloomy the cafe became until an object slapped into their table. Garrosh hisses, glaring at the offender.

  
Asch flinches in shock, eyes widening as she stares at the black arrow and the black boney fingers clutching it. The dead face and rotting flesh disturb Asch, but Garrosh is hardly shaken.

“I will pick my teeth with your bones, corpse.” It was no secret Garrosh hated the forsaken, Asch wouldn’t say she hated them, but hardly found them good company.

She sneers, or what Asch believes is a sneer.

“You’ve been summoned, by the dark lady.” Garrosh snorts, lips curling into his tusks, “I take no commands from your banshee whore.” The living bones lurches, dead and black eyes glaring. Asch grabs the arrow, eyes pressed flat against her skull, “we will hear what she has to say!” Garrosh frowns, rather unamused by this but says nothing.

  
The forsaken nods once, leaving.

 

 


	79. Dova dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original human character/ original blood elf character 
> 
>  
> 
> This is so old... I’m kinda just dumping into the Wild lol

Dova stares at the man he once knew only as Lo'Gosh. The king of Stormwind. "Free." Lo'Gosh- no. Varian says. "Slaves no longer, my friend." His breath was taken away. Freedom. Varian was a warrior, much like Dova was. Dova held the two flaming broadswords. The sister blades of Mahihkan.

  
"Papa!" Dova flinches, stepping back. His grip tightens. "Anduin!" A boy came running, Varian embraces the child. "Dova, this is my son- Anduin." The boy was young, maybe only ten years old. The boy reguards him, clutching his fathers cloak. "You look like papa." Varian flicks his hair, Dova peers up at his own pony tail. "Hmm, yes he does. Anduin this is Dova." Dova carefully placed his swords on his back. Trying and failing to smile at the boy. Varian senses the awkward tension, chuckling despite himself. "You've any family to go too?" Dova hesitates, then shrugs. Varian eyes him smugly. "You do, I can see it in your face. Do you need a ship? A Gryphon? I'm king you know." Varian laughs at himself.

"I... do? Or- she's just a girl I met when my company was bought from the bloodelves." Dova chose his words carefully, Anduin was too young to hear the reality of it. Varian knew of the visit however and frowns. Dova shrugs, shaking himself. "She's no one, thank you though- my friend." That wasn't good enough for Varian. "Some no one if you remember her." He teases, knowingly. Dova opens his mouth, head lightly shaking. Trying to find the right words so it was appropriate was hard. "I only met her... a few times?" It was about eight times, seven in front of people and completely naked. Varian knew what he meant.

  
"Still, brother. I'll try and find her for you. I promise." Dova swallows hard at his conviction. "But she's... a... bloodelf." Saying slave in front of the prince felt wrong. But all the unspoken words were shared between the two. "Mhm, one little bloodelf in my city won't cause any harm. I'll find her." Dova felt something tug his heart. "Thank you. Brother."

  
The days that followed were stressful. Dova was given a place at Varian's table, as his second in command. Dova isn't sure Varian was allowed to do it, but no one questioned him thus far. Varian had deployed his spies a day ago, last they had heard the few in charge of finding Asch were already in the plague lands. Dova allowed himself to feel hope. "How do you purpose buying a bloodelven slave will look to your court?" They were alone in Varian's solar. Varian swigs on a bottle of rum, shugging as he passes the uncapped bottle over.

"Oh I think they'll overlook it- after all. You are Dova the dragon slayer!" Varian snorts, clearly drunk. "You say it like you weren't there also." Dova points out, gulping from the bottle. "Ah. Well. Kings and dragons. It's just like the stories. Least her head is rotting on my gate." Dova chuckles, chest shaking with his loud laugher. "Really though brother. What will we say? She's Horde..." Varian thinks, eyes glassy. "Stranger things have happened. The question is- what made her so special?" Varian asks, swaying drunkly in his chair.

"Ah... she was timid- but she wasn't scared?" Dova frowns at his words. "And?" Varian eggs on, looking interested. "She was... nice. She smelt nice- gah! Listen to me I sound like a woman." He bites his tongue, angry with himself. Varian laughs at him, shaking head. "You sound in love. The only thing we warriors aren't immune too. Break our bodies and whip us bloody. But our spirit will never dull." Dova crosses his arm over his chest, banging his fist into his breast. Varian does the same, slightly slower and heavier.

"She pretty?" Varian asks, swiping the bottle. Dova can just barely remember her face, the blush of her cheeks. "Yeah." He responds, looking off into the open window. "Pretty like the sun." Varian snorts around the bottle. "Now you sound like a woman."

Dova doesn't remember falling asleep, but waking up he finds Varian on the floor, snoring loudly. Dova kicks him. Varian jolts awake, glaring at him while getting his barrings. "I'm your king. You fuck." There was no malious behind him. Dova even dares to laugh at him. Varian picks himself up, mushing his face. His hair was in piles, half atop his head and half a rats nest around his shoulders. "My king!" A heavy knock shakes Dova's brain, makes Varian groan.

"Yes? Enter." He croaks, rubbing his temples. The messenger squeezes through the door, barely acknowledging their disheveled appearances. "The SI:7 sir, they have found the item you wanted. They paid for it and are now traveling back." Dova schools his excitement, only visiually widening his eyes. Varian addresses him, "thank you. You may go." A few silent moments as the door is clipped shut. Varian shoves his shoulder, "it's your fault if rumours spread." Dova grunts, eyeballing the back of Varian's head. "Rumours? Why- what kind?" Dova teases, picking at his tangled hair. Varian swats at him.

"You talked me into drinking. We look like hell." Dova hums, tightening his top knot as Varian fixes his own. "Ha! Don't worry I'll say you were on top and a gentle lover-" Varian shoves him, Dova howls, laughing at him. "Alright alright, you shit." They brush off, returning to righting their clothes. "We found your woman. Happy?" Dova lets a slow smile spread across his face. "I am. Thank you brother... nice touch by the way. 'Item'." Varian's face goes slack, then his eyes roll. "Mhm. Well. Sounds better then 'the person you bought' doesn't it?" He mocks the massagers voice poorly, but it still makes Dova grin.

Varian punches him, walking off. "Now quit fucking saying thank you, c'mon. We've got shit to do."

It turns out the 'shit' was boring paper work. It seemed most of their time was spent reading reports and sending replies rather then fighting. But as Varian said before, "better boring than battle." Dova was thankful, so thankful for not having to be a slave anymore. Thankful to Varian for helping him free and giving him a home. Even his woman that was pretty and blonde, and smiled at him. Boring could be good. Dova could love boring.

  
There was a gap of burry days where Dova lost himself in the work Varian and he were forced into doing. The nights were dull and lonely.

  
Then the agents came back. Flying in with her.

Asch was on the back of a gryphon, utterly terrified. Her skin was sickly and her eyes were hallow. Varian stood looking dark and tall, Dova was told to stay until he was called.

Dova could see her beyond the piller, she looked just like he remembered.

  
"Hello," Varian said kindly "you know who I am?" Asch nodded, "you speak common?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad. You don't know why you're here? I'm going to tell you." Asch curled a little, Varian noticed. "No one will hurt you, we brought you here because a good friend of mine wanted too see you safe-" Dova leapt forward, trying to keep himself centered. "Hi... Asch," he ruffled his hair, sheepishly smiling as Varian stepped aside.

  
Asch gaped, green eyes widening. Varian made the guards leave, he along with them. "I... got free. I wanted too see you free as well..." Dova wasn't very good at speaking, but he tried. "I was hoping you... thought of me- I thought of you err..." Dova felt awkward, too sappy. "I thought of you too... everyday." Asch was shaking, her eyes blurrying. It has been a long time since she saw him. "So does that mean you'll stay? If you don't want too it's okay," Dova hates sounding so weak. It bothered him very much.

Asch hesitated before moving to him. Dova readily opened his arms, hugging her tightly too him. "Yes I want to stay."


	80. Dova dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original human character/original female blood elf 
> 
> This is a total dump and it’s like my dirty laundry lol
> 
> Way to be my 80th chapter

Dova was out in the same room, among almost all the same people and naked. The woman were cooing at his figure, excited by his endowment.

He stood tall, nose pointed to the ceiling. Even as the same girl, Asch. She was pushed inside, naked and stumbling at Dova's feet. The warrior resisted the urge to help her and watches with a passive stare.

"Hmm..." says the elven master, as if unsure of what to make of Dova. "I can't decide... Elia what do you suggest?" The woman to his right begins to ponder. She has a fowl looking, tight face. One that didn't look at all pretty. Her eyes were squinting at him under a black fringe, styled and shaved. Dova squirmed under her gaze.

"He likes this one doesn't he?" She waves her claws at Asch, who politely stands at attention like a dog. "Human do you like this one?" Her accent is croaking, like she never spoke common before. Dova glances toward Asch and answers honestly. "I do." The lady looks amused by him, "why?" His Dova wasn't prepared to answer. Although he should have figured. Bloodelves never just ask one question. Asch's eyes were glued to her as he answered.

"She is pretty," Dova wasn't so good with words. "She's soft and little..." Dova liked that about elves. They were all very thin and shapely. Asch had a thin waist, but wide hips and curvy legs. She wasn't fatty or stocky like human woman. Elia is delighted by his words, clapping her hands in a genuine show of excitement. "Well, I think that settles it then. Slave girl- go sit in his lap facing us!" Dova watches, confusion heavy in his brow. Asch strips out of her silk gown and hurries toward him.

Dova tires to do something, moving his hands up her body, trying to understand what she was doing. Ultimately he fails, her little hands grab into his thick fingers and she twists, back facing him. Slowly, she eases into her knees, sitting in his lap.

"Spread your legs," Elia commands. Asch sits on his thighs, adjusting her knees. Dova's hands stay plants on her hips, a little sweaty now. Asch's hands coil around his fingers, tightly gripping them for support. Dova gave her reassuring squeezes. "Good- now. Beastman," his attentions were brought up, Elia smiles wickedly. "Finger fuck her." Dova gulps, looking at how Asch's shoulders tremble.

"Guard-" Elia snaps her bony fingers, "oil is hands." One of the far guards pick up a vial, bigger than Dova's closed fist and tall. He uncorks it and wretches one of Dova's hands away from Asch's. The guard coats his whole hand is the slick oil, completely covering the surface of his palm, uncaring about the mess dripping into the bed. "Go on!" Elia prods, leaning forward.

Dova nods curtly. Despite being told to hurry, Dova tries to be sweet, gentle. His mother when she was alive told him to treat girls nicely, never hurt them. Asch kneads his forearm and he smears some of the oil on the bare flat skin of her groin. Her other hands still holds his fingers, the pressure increases as his fingers slide over her lips.

Asch gasps, jolting her hips into his hand. Dova tried to ignore the sounds of interest beyond the bed. Dova rubs between the folds lovingly, trying to be passionate. The night he licked her clean kept running through his mind and he imagined just what it could be like if they were alone. Dova could do as he liked, not be told anything or rushed.

This was still awkward and tense, even though he was trying to pretend they were the only ones in the room. Asch hisses through her teeth, head falling back in his shoulder. Dova takes the opportunity to suck at her throat, marking it up nicely with a bruise. Dova grinds his clothed cock in the cleft of her ass, nipping at her long ear and listening to her moans. His fingers invade her insides, stroking the walls with maddingly slow percision.

  
Asch wiggles against him, her thighs flex around his hips. Dova delights quietly at her soft moaning and shaky breathes. His fingers dive deep, pressing harshly against her walls. Asch shrieked as his thumb joined his efforts, strocking the swollen pink bed between her legs. "Marvellous!" Elia says, enthralled. "Look how her cunt pulls his fingers in!" Devous snickers, watching as well.

"How do to like it girl?" Dova blinks up, the trance is cracked as the woman snarls her question. Asch is shocked, looking up quickly. "I... I like it," she says bashfully, gulping lightly. The cords in her throat shake, begging to be bitten. "No no, idiot." Dova glares, watching her hatefully. "How do you like it? Tell us how you like being fucked." Asch sinks a little into Dova, slumping.

"I... I liked what he- he... did to me yesterday," she sputters, gripping his hand for support. Dova rumbles quietly, pushing against her back. "I... I like being bent over-" Elia cackles, clapping loudly. "Good, good! Go on gladiator. Bend her over!" The elves around them agree, egging him on with commands. Dova glares with thin lips, but does as told.

Dova removes his fingers, helping her off his lap. "Make her clean your fingers," Elia snaps, laughing. Asch opens her mouth obediently, Dova slowly slides them in her mouth, letting her lick off the wetness. Asch pulls him over her, sucking his fingers clean. Dova removes his cock from its confines, using his hand. Asch moans around his fingers as he hot wet heat consumes him.

  
Dova doesn't like being ordered around. As a gladiator he got away with being defiant because his keepers thought it was funny and endearing. Dova enjoyed sex. In fact he liked Asch very much, she was pretty and spoke nice. Dova didn't like this sex very much. Dova didn't like anything that wasn't private.

  
Asch's gorgeous ass pressed into his pelvis, her legs spreading as she sucked the skin practically off his knuckles. Her ears bent back like a submissive dog, a bitch in heat, Dova growls quietly, distracted by her presenting enough that he could ignore the watchers.

  
Dova leaned over far enough to bite at her lobe, exciting a pleased mumbled around his fingers. Asch purposely squeezed his cock inside her, wiggling herself into him. As if that wasn't encouraging him to move she bowed deeper, a perfect arch shape. Asch was completely at his mercy.

"Go on," the putrid woman purrs, "give her what she wants..." Dova removed his fingers, pressing his hand flat next to her head before ramming his cock. Asch yowled without abandon, eyes rolling back as he treated her roughly. Asch claws at the silk, making noises that Dova was adoring. He was ruthless, shoving his cock in and out, her body shook with each one of his thrusts, her body forced forward, only to be pulled back by his hand. Asch was like putty in his hands, Dova had to keep her body from drooping as she fell into a haze of loud pleasure.

"She's gushing!" Elia gasps, hands in her dark red cheeks. It was true, Asch had made a dark stain on the silk red under them and Dova's thighs were shiny and slick.


	81. Edan dabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edan Stormrage/original female nightelf 
> 
> Happy new year everyone! Thanks for reading over 80 chapters and providing this dabble with all the love in the world! 
> 
> We continue into the new with dirty sex. Woohoo!

Edan sighs pitifully, his father had cut the day of training short and now there was nothing to keep his mind from wondering back to Jarod.

It was for the best, they had decided that ending it was healthier than truing too keep a dying romance work. Even if it hadn’t started at all.

Anther notices his sorrow and saunters over, “darling don’t look so sad,” mother matron touches him, sitting down in front of him.

“It’s that boy again isn’t it?” Whether or not Edan wanted the hunters too know, they did. When it concerned Illidan it wasn’t private.

She coos, stroking his cheek with one of her many hands “darling you’re too good to be so sad over such a man.” She pulls his face too look at her. “Mother will find you something knew, something pretty. Do you only like boys? What about girls?” She perks, smiling lovingly, “what about a pretty girl?”

  
Edan doesn’t know what he likes honestly, so he shrugs unable too do anything else.

“I don’t just want anyone mother matron...” he was worried she was going to find him someone who was only interested in a few nights, what Edan wanted was what his parents already had for centuries. That was increasingly hard to find- especially for someone like him.

Every hunter looked unique in their own ways, some had red scales or no claws. Huge horns or none at all. Edan looked like a looming shadow and frankly terrifying, even too some hunters.

“I know you don’t sweetheart- I’ll tell you what. I’ll find you someone perfect! Just you wait.” Mother matron was everyone’s favourite. She was genuine in her care and loved each demon hunter for vastly different reasons.

She said she loved Illidan because he was becoming such a soft hearted man.

And she loved Edan because he inspired too be just like his father.

  
So Edan waited and it only took a few days for the mother matron to find a someone she thought he would like too meet.

Among many demon hunters, one was a usual elf. Her hair long and grey. She had pure unruined eyes and looked a little lost.

“Edan! Over here darling!” Edan carefully approached, wondering just how she got this poor girl to step into the hornets nest.

“Um- hello mother matron...?” She liked very proud of herself.

  
Four hands rested atop the girls shoulders. “Edan, this is Atam Darkweaver- Atam this is Edan Stormrage.” Edan gulps, she looked nothing like her father. Her hair was long and tied at the end, her skin was a milky pink and the markings on her face were a nice white.

  
“H-hello...” she mutters in a nervous voice. “Hey... I- I know your father. He’s a good man.” Edan scratches his hair, “I didn’t know he had a daughter.” Atam brushes hair behind her long ear, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “Well ada doesn’t like bring me here- He says he doesn’t want to distract me from my studies.” Mother matron had slowly slunk off the side smiling to herself.

“Studies? What studies?” Edan likes the way she plays with her hair nervously. “I’m learning how to be a hunter!” Edan has never met a hunter- well. Not a hunter hunter.

“Like a survival hunter?” She giggles, drawing him in. “No a beast master- I love animals!”

Edan laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, “did you want to sit down?” Atam beams, “I’d love too!”

  
Edan sits across from her, enthralled by her stories of animals. “-and I shod my dad... right in the shoulder!” Edan snorts, imagining the great Jace Darkweaver with an arrow imbedded in his shoulder. “So what’s your mother like?” Pain crosses her face, “Ah she passed away a long time ago.” Edan cringes, “Ah I’m sorry-“ she shakes her head, smiling softly. “You have siblings and your mother! Tell me about them!”

Edan perks up, “well you’d like my sister Kair. She’s decided to become a priest and Tadeas is still really young. But really sweet.” Atam smiles fondly, “okay so- I have to ask... you did all this,” She gestures to him, “how did you do this?” Edan looks at himself, then tells the story of what he did.

  
By the end she’s amazed and even laughing, “I bet you aren’t allowed back there again.” Edan finds himself laughing too, uncle Malfurion didn’t say he was or wasn’t- but Edan thinks it’s implied he isn’t allowed back.

“You aren’t afraid, are you?” He had to ask, Atam regard him with a look he can’t discern. “You look awfully different,” her fingers are playing with the wisps of shadowy smoke that permeates off Edan permanently. “It’s not very frightening, not like you think Edan.” He melts a little inside when she says his name.

“I think it’s kind of handsome.” Edan colours, “really?” She nods, “I like your wings- is it scary, you know too fly?” Edan cringes “I haven’t learnt how to fly yet...”

Atam giggles at him, “that’s okay, you will.”

  
“Edan!” Calls a voice his knows very well.

Atam stands, looking over to the side of Illidan stromrage, “Ada!”

Edan gets up, careful of his wings. “Starlight what are you doing here?” Jace asks, bewildered but happy too see his daughter. “Mother matron brought me! I was talking to Edan!” Illidan quirks a brow, settling as the other hunter left with his daughter.

“Ah, So that’s what the matron was busy with.” Illidan smirks, “She told me the mission had to wait because true love had won out.” Edan cringes again, embarrassed all over.

“So tell me- did it?”

  
Edan gulps, watching after Jace and Atam, wondering the same thing. “hope so ada...” Illidan laughs, clapping his sons shoulder.  
“You’re a Stormrage- women love Stromrage men.” Edan thinks his father is being dramatic.

“Come, You’ll have plently if time for her later. You have training.” His father singers away, leaving him in the middle of the ring, “try to impress her, little one.”

  
Edan hopes he can...


	82. Illidan dabbles 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> It’s short but it’s very sweet

There was something prideful about watching your progeny grow.

  
Illidan purrs softly as Asch coos over their littlest baby, Tadeas. Illidan decides on a whim to join them on the floor. Sliding off the comfy sofa. Asch smiles at him. Illidan drags Tadeas into his lap, cooing at his wife with devilish intent. “I want you too give me another one of these,” Illidan nuzzles his whole face into his baby, inticing sweet giggles from him. Asch laughs, but her cheeks grow pink at his words.

“Oh?” She still stares coolly, crawling toward him. “Do you?” Her teasing only eggs him on, “if I could keep you pregnant I would.” Asch slowly climbs into his lap. Eyeing Illidan as he tilts his head to whisper, “you look delicious with my seed spilling out of you.” Asch squeaks, but Illidan silences it with a firm kiss.

Tadeas coos between them, growing drowsy. Hardly paying attention to his parents ramblings.

Asch is inches from his lips, looking right into his eyes, “do you really want another baby Illidan?” The demon hunter licks his lips, claws curling into her lush hip, “more than anything darling.” Asch sighs lovingly, collapsing in his embrace while kissing him fiercely. Asch threads her arms around his neck, sighing once more before hugging him tightly.

Illidan nuzzles her under his chin, content. “I love you so much Illidan.” His heart hammers in his chest, even after all these years. “I love you Asch, more than anything.”

“Awh... ada!” From the side Kairos gushes, surprising her mother but not her father. “Hello little star,” he says, rolling his head to look at his daughter. Over the years Kair has come to look more like her mother, but started with black hair and violet skin. As he matured everything became lighter, her hair and skin and markings.

The only demonic part was the fel green and glowing leaf pattern upon her face, which only made her more beautiful if anything.

“Hello ada -give Tadeas here!” Kair loves her brothers, loves Tadeas so much she demanded sharing a room on Azeroth with him. If Asch wasn’t looking after the littlest Stormrage it was Kair.

Illidan gingerly passing his dozing baby, smiling as Kair leans over and kisses his cheek, “love you!” She whispers over her shoulder sauntering away. “Love you,” her parents say in union.

Illidan sighs heavily, a full feeling in his chest arises, “I want another girl.” Kair was a little princess when she was growing up, attached to her father and completely in love with her mother. Before Tadeas was born Edan and Kair were joined at the hip- they still were of course, but it wasn’t as bad as it was when they were young. “I want another little boy-one that looks just like his father.” Asch coos, happily wiggling into his groin.

Illidan grunts, smirking “even the scales?” Asch hums, petting the harden skin around his elbow, “especially my love.”


	83. Garrosh dabbles 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh/ original female Draenei
> 
> So this is a shit short chapter.  
> Why? My dog passed away- it was peaceful and she wasn’t in pain- and I couldn’t bring myself to write anything more, I will eventually- but right now I’m having a hard time with this. 
> 
> :) I’m okay though! Or I will be soon...

Asch would not take any portals anymore. She outright refused the forsaken mage who tried.

Garrosh didn’t like them either if he was honest, walking through them hurt his eyes and made him dizzy. Asch didn’t because she would throw up on the other side.

It might happen anyway.

Instead, the would travel on wolf back too Indercity, a journey that should only take a day was going to last the better part of this week, again because Asch wasn’t going too be rushed into anything. Garrosh didn’t want to even go, so he was fine with setting up camp every night.

“You will hate Undercity. It smells like corpses and poison.” He bites, “why did you accept this invitation?” Garrosh never understood the witch Sylvanas when he knew her. What she wanted now was a complete mystery.

Is it had anything too do with his mate he was going to kill her.

Ash sighs, rubbing her temples “because you called her a whore- did you want war?” Garrosh stood by that comment.

“Blue skin you’re getting tired. Come.” Whether she liked it or not, the wolf she sat upon listened too his whistle and hugged his mount as Garrosh lead them off the dirt road.

Usually they would have brought guards, but Asch did not ask any of her elite members along. Garrosh didn’t question his warchief, but was a little concerned for his mate.

Garrosh helped her off the beast, watching her colour a mellow green. It didn’t take long for her to be bending over and expelling her breakfast. Garrosh runs her back, holding her hair away form her face.

“Mhm,” he grunts, noticing something. “You’re hair is long.” Asch wipes her mouth, “you said you liked it long.” That he did. Garrosh purrs, struck with affection. “Come sit blue skin, relax.” Garrosh set her betwen their wolves, making sure she wouldn’t move too try and help before starting their tent.

The next few hours Garrosh was reminded of their time spent on Pandaria, he went and caught a stalking panther and cooked the meat outside the tent while Asch tried too calm her nausea.

Failing mostly.

By the end of this last bout of throwing up she let out a half wail and crawled defeated into his folded legs. Garrosh nuzzles her hair “tired,” she mumbles, slumping into his skin. Garrosh pets her back, cooing. “We’ll eat and sleep soon, Asch.” She hums tiredly, it seems she was already drifting.

Garrosh would make her eat the meat, it would be one of the last few fresh kills he could make. The closer they got too Undercity the less living things would roam freely. Putrid undeath clotted those places and Garrosh hated it.

When the food was finished he gave Asch only what she thought her stomach could handle, Thrall had told him the closer Asch was too the second stage of pregnancy the more sensitive her stomach would be. It was almost impossible to find anything she could hold down.

Thrall said it was normal, that his mate was the same. That was something they shared in common at least, neither of their mates were orcs. This might have been easier if they had been, orc women were hardly unconvinced by pregnancy. Draenei and elves were ruined by it. Still, Garrosh could endure a couple months of moodiness and throwing up if it meant he’d be a father.

  
Asch swallower her bits of meat with water he carried for the trip and promptly went back to dozing off. Garrosh snorted and let her lay against him. It wasn’t much longer after that he finished. “Up,” He says, lifting her with him. Asch paws at his shoulders for support, which wasn’t doing anything too help him in the slightest, as if he needed it.

Garrosh’s wolf stays pressed into the mouth of the tent, eyes glowing agasint the setting sun while Asch’s beast saunters in behind, plopping down by his feet. The tent was long and tall enough for three orcs so he hardly minded the wolf.

  
Asch melts into his chest once Garrosh finally settles down. It wasn’t too noticeable yet, but he could just feel the hardness of her belly poking into his stomach. “Good night blue skin,” he whispers to her.

“Night,” Asch musters, “love you.”

“Love you too.” His heart was warm.

The next morning was dewy and Asch didn’t throw up, Garrosh was glad for it.


	84. Kayn Sunfury dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn Sunfury/original bloodelf female character

Kayn rolls to his side, eying the delicate lump beside him, idly wondering if Illidan would disapprove. Illidan himself holds love, great love for his wife, but she does not inhabit the Fel Hammer. She does not come here often, not because she doesn’t want too or dislikes them, but mostly because usual Nightelves are not welcome here by them. Kayn has the nicest room, gifted by his lord because he lead them while he has been absent.

There had only been a few times someone who held no purpose here came. Khadgar, to assist in a few minor things and the young high king, to proclaim his appreciation for them and wishes to help where he could.

Whether or not that was a ploy to get the Bloodelven hunters on his side was neither here nor there. Kayn was loyal to Illidan, no faction. But others craved a home, and some of his elves went willing and pledged their service to him, if only to have a purpose after the legion was finally dealt with.

  
Kayn has a purpose, she was sleeping beside him. Long soft ears poked from her head, glittering with more earrings then he remembered. The pitch white hair always smelt so sweet and was soft too the touch. His wife, his anchor to purpose and meaning.

_Asch._

It was almost laughable how easy it was to find her after all these years. Kayn was forceful about her separating from him all those years ago, but she denied him that, gave him love instead. Love he carried to his imprisonment, that kept him warm all those years. Asch occupied his parents' home, them having been long dead. Kayn couldn’t give her a home, a noble life full of gifts and leisure. Kayn had spent a day and a half getting back home to find her happily fixing something that was a man's duty too fix.

Asch had been shocked at first, scared when he finally spoke up. She didn’t know it was him, but only moments had passed before she was jumping off the ladder and kissing him for all he was worth.

Now she was here, through all sort of trouble. The hunters had made a fuss, annoyed a normal Bloodelf was among them. Kayn ultimately won when Allari took his side, barking at them like a banshee. Asch caused no trouble like they all assumed she would.

She made no fuss about food or smells, didn’t even bite back when one of them insulted her. Kayn did, snarling like a rabid dog. Asch would calm him every time. In another life she would have made a subservient lady. Taught and bred well by her parents.

They must be very disappointed she married a landless demon hunter.

Disowned her, too Kayn’s dismay. Which is what lead her to having no home to go to when he was imprisoned and her life here now. If she still had loving parents she would be there right now and Kayn would visit rather than have her here. But alas, she was outcast.

Kayn didn’t mind this. It was better than sleeping alone, worrying about her and missing her. Asch was safe here, surrounded by hunters that would protect her if the need would arise. They had already done so once when a demon came loose and attacked, knowing to go straight for her. It was Jace who swooped in and saved her, letting his body take the blow that meant to slice his wife in half. It gave Jace a little scar and Kayn an _aneurysm._

Still, when it was over, Asch went to his nursing bed. She had thanked him with a kiss, and Kayn still remembers the flushed expression on his companion's face.

  
After that it was a unspoken rule to watch over her, if not to be nice but too keep Kayn _sane._ His attachment was seen as weak, but no one could say since Illidan married a nightelven Druid.

Kayn traces the dip of her spine, petting the soft silk of her skin. Knuckles press into the middle of her back, allowing him to feel the steady rise and fall as she breathes. Asch adjusts, moving in her sleep and sighing peacefully. These moments were precious to Kayn. Few times he could truly relax, even fewer to take time to appreciate his wife. A shiver rolls down her spine as the freezing gold ring on his finger touches a bare part of her back. Kayn smiles, leaning to kiss her hair before leaching onto her form.

Asch was always so oddly warm, even his chilled skin was no match for her. Kayn couldn’t remember a time his body wasn’t cold, maybe it didn’t exist. Neither of them minded. When Asch got too hot she would curl around him and cool off, another one of his favorite times. The night was still young, Asch went to bed earlier then most. Kayn started following her and the hunters called him whipped. But then, he woke up early and saw those same hunters still awake and laughed quietly to himself.

  
Asch moans lightly, drawing Kayn from his peace. Asch fidgets, rustling the blankets before turning in his loose hold. Kayn watches with nothing short of amusement as she rolls them over, covering Kayn with her petite body. Her face presses into his chest while her arms dangle at his sides. Kayn snorts lightly, rubbing his hands up her back before settling into the pillows. Kayn almost drifts off, would have if not for the knock at his door.

  
Kayn didn’t bother to move as he called for them to enter. Jace peers open, blinking owlishly as he takes in the scene. “I didn’t know you had retired, my apologies...” Asch had shifted, but didn’t wake up. Kayn shrugs softly, carding his hand through her hair.

“I haven’t, what is it?” Jace takes one step inside, leaving the door open for his escape.

“There’s... a package- just...” he paused, “I have no idea what it is but it’s for Asch.” Kayn tilts his head, then looks at his wife.

“Mhm.” He grunts, “can it wait?” Jace bites his lip before responding.

“It’s... taking up the entrance.” Kayn sighs, nodding.

“Alright.”

Jace waits outside while Kayn pets his wife’s back, humming softly.

“My love,” Asch groans, curling into his body, eyes fluttering.

“Kayn...” she mumbles, “it’s late-“

“I know, something important came up.” She scowls at him, making no effort too move.

He laughs at her, “Come, just a quick look see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED APRIL 20,2018


	85. Illidan dabbles 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> Another silly Chromie time vision-thing...
> 
> Sorry I haven’t updated I’m a turd

  
Illidan stares at the vial of golden magic. Chromie had given them some to take with them. What he held in his hand was a little tube, but what he’d taken from was a drum of glass, filled to the top and dangerously close to overflowing.

Chromie said it was no trouble, hardly a challenge for her. Illidan was quietly grateful when she told them if they ran out she could easily produce more.

Visions of the past were addicting, he had given Asch his reassurance, showed that his love was deeply rooted even when he was imprisoned.

Still.

Illidan wondered, wondered what life could have been if he had stayed that night until morning, if he came back from war intact. With the question in mind, Illidan tipped his head back, drinking the golden liquid.

  
The fog around him was thick, but something was hurting his eyes, the sun! Illidan groans, shielding his face. What met him was shocking. Disregarding his wooziness Illidan shoots up, blinking away the blindness as he stared at his hands.

There were no claws, no jagged scales. His hands were soft and plump, a shade of purple he had all but forgotten.

“Stormrage! Hurry up!” He heard outside the tent, the shadow eagerly approached. A smiling elf poked his head in, ear twitching with excitement.

“C’mon c’mon!” He gripes, “Pack up- you know what day it is!” Illidan frowns, confused. The other scoffs.

“Don’t tell me- Illidan! It’s over, we get to go home!” Illidan’s frown deepens, tossing the thin, scratchy blanket off of him.

“Don’t you miss your wife? I miss mine...” The other says, stumbling back as Illidan paws his way out of his tent. All around elves were cheering, drinking and hastily shoving their bedding in packs.

“My... wife.” Illidan says slowly, the other scoffs at him again. “Yeah. Your wife. That hot little priestess- Asch wasn’t it?” Illidan freezes, no it couldn’t be? Could it?

“Let’s go- it’s only a days' ride back. I’ll help you with your tent.”

The elf, Illidan had learnt, was apparently his greatest friend, Fendal Feathermoon.

“I miss Eyre so much,” he sighs to Illidan, “I hope she hasn’t forgotten about me...” Illidan just snorts.

“Of course not.” His voice sounds entirely like someone else’s, “How could she?” Fendal pulls a face.

“It’s been a while...” Illidan, again, snorts.

“How long?”

“Four years...” A small part of him panics, that was a long time.

“Ah- quit making that face!” Fendal grumbles, “your girl will at least remember you!” Illidan blinks.

“Why’s that?” If Fendal’s wife might not have forgotten him- what made Asch any different?

“Cause its only been a year- don’t you remember? You got into trouble going back there.” Fendal frowns in confusion, “jeez. It wasn’t so bad- I guess humiliating but at least you got laid.” Illidan stares ahead, wondering just what he was talking about.

“What?” He mutters, brows furrowing, Fendal laughs.

“Oh don’t tell you forgot? C’mon! Commander sent out a party to find you. I had to drag you back myself!” Illidan thinks, tries to remember.

“You left your cape and everything.” The glen!

Illidan remembers leaving her before morning, disappearing into the trees and not coming back.

“She sure was pretty though,” Fendal sighs longingly, “looked awful mad at you.” Memories that were clearly not his own began to flood into his head.

Illidan remembers leaving camp, wishing too see her one last time. That had never changed. Illidan sees her, begging him to come back and his response had changed.

“Why?” He remembers snapping.

Instead he hears, “I’ll always come back.”

“You will?” Her eyes look so hopeful, so beautiful.

“Don’t I always?”

This time she is the one who climbs into his lap, the kiss she gave him was slow and wonderful, nothing like what really happened. When they parted he was breathless, “marry me,” He says with a wheeze, Asch kisses him in response.

Illidan watches a stranger of himself be pulled toward the city, watches him pick her up and twirl her as they wait for their turn amoug the other soldiers. Their hands are tied with ribbons and he kisses her like it was the last.

  
Much the same as he remembers happening, gentler and sweeter but just like when it really happened, Illidan laid his cloak out and took his wife upon it.

The morning was what Fendal had described, laughed about. Fendal and a few others came upon them, told Illidan he had to get back. Asch was embarrassed, red in the face as she tries to wrap her modesty in his white cloak, now stained with blood and fluid.

Men jeer at the sight, but Illidan snaps at them, “that’s my wife you idiot!” He hisses, making Asch smile. Fendal gives them a moment, making the others turn away.

“I’m sorry,” Illidan’s mutters, Asch huffs “come back, Illidan.

“I always do.”

“The city!” Fendal cheers, sitting straight and high in his saber. In the gates were floods of people, many cheering and others already running. Illidan watches with a happy heart as soldiers collapse into the ground, clutching their wives and families.

  
“Eyre- Eyre!” Ahead, Illidan glances forward, watching Fendal dart ahead of his mount.

“Fendal!” The girl screams, crying.

“I told you!” Illidan shouts, shaking his head as the two ignore him.

Fendal gathers his composure as Illidan lazily approaches on his mount, looking up at the other with watery eyes.

“Where’s Asch?” Illidan glances around, but knew he wouldn’t find her.

“She’s home.” Fendal voices his confusion as Illidan turns around back to the forest, but then he understood.

“Good luck!” He yells. Illidan waves.

Illidan leaves his cat at the edge of the forest, petting it soundly before turning into the brush. The trek was familiar and welcoming. He can see where they’ve made a little path in the grass and follows it diligently, warmth building up inside him.

  
When the clearing come into view, so does Asch. Illidan pauses at the trees, staring at the back of her. She looked altogether the same, hair a little longer and dressed with lily flowers.

“Lily flowers.” He says aloud, getting her attention.

“Illidan!” She gasps, but her voice is not above a whisper when she speaks. Her upper body twists, just giving a hint of her holding something. Illidan cranes he neck, she smiles.

“Come here” she asks, shuffling around carefully, “and meet your son.” Illidan’s heart burst from his chest at her words.

“S-son?” In her arms was a bundle of fabric. Little pointed ears stick out and from the opening.

  
Illidan knows this face, knows exactly who the baby is, but as Asch says his name Illidan feels his breath taken away.

“Edan.”

  
“Edan...” Illidan says in awe, dropping into his knees.

“He has your eyes,” She says, “do you want too hold him?” Illidan nods frantically. Asch moves toward him, carefully placing the baby in his arms, helping his hands find the places to support. Illidan can only marvel at his baby. “It happened that night in the glen,” Asch tells him, softly stroking the light purple cheek.

“My ada wasn’t very happy, but nana was.” Edan yawns, distracting his parents.

“Oh look!” Asch coos, they both watch his eyes ease open. They were as yellow as a fireflies light.

“Hello little one.” Illidan says softly. Edan looks up at him, his little body wiggles and his feet kick the blankets gently before falling asleep again. Illidan chuckles, leaning toward and kissing his head.

 

Illidan groans, his head was pounding as he eased up off the sofa.

“Illidan?” A far away voice calls too him. Illidan rubs his eyes, then blinks away the haze. Asch is at his feet, looking up at him in concern while her fingers knead the back of his hand worriedly.

“Hello darling,” He says weakly, smiling once the concern lifts from her face.

“Did I disturb your nap? I’m sorry.” Illidan hushes her, pulling her up and into his lap. “I have something too tell you,” Asch whispers, Illidan tilts his head.

“I’m pregnant.”


	86. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar/original female character 
> 
>  
> 
> Bah! I’m not sure what else I can add so I’m just throwing it up! Enjoy!

Lor’themar heard nothing of Koltira after he was freed by his wife. Of course, he was apart of the Horde, apart of his own people, but it was only right to allow him that after Asch exonerated him.

That had been far too painful for his wife, old wounds that were still healing were ripped open anew, all because Sylvanas wanted vengeance. Once more, their marriage was strained, Asch was shying away, too scared to be intimate again. Except she knew it this time and got upset rather than leave. Nightmares returned but rather than screaming awake it was a silent jolt. Asch always woke him, Lor’themar insisted she do it because it was every bit his burden as it was hers.

It was progress, Rommath told him. It got worse before it got better. Asch was doing her part in healing, allowing Lor’themar inside. Intimacy came harder, while she tried, Asch couldn’t continue after a while. Lor’themar had gotten her half naked once before she panicked and cried. He helped her back into her dress and promised it was okay.  
One thing came out if it he was happy for, and that was the habit she picked up of taking the strip of cloth from his favorite cloak and securing it around her thigh. When Lor’themar wasn’t available to hold she undid the tie instead and rubbed it with her fingers.

After a day of meetings, Rommath wished to take his wife to the markets. Unceremoniously, the dark-haired mage had taken her under his wing and taught her potions and herbs, giving her something to focus on besides the state of the region. Asch was enjoying his teachings, Lor’themar was glad for it and encouraged their outings. When his wife was absent, Hal filled the gap with smoking, card games and idle chatter.

“You absolute shit,” Hal grumbles, dropping his wasted hand while Lor’themar pulled the winning chips to his side. “How do you always beat me?!” It wasn’t always, in fact Hal was a bit better at this game then Lor’themar was, Hal had just gotten unlucky.

  
“I’ve simply outclassed you, my friend,” Lor’themar chuckles at the scalding look he receives, “We’re having a respite in the upcoming week. Do you believe now is the time to sneak away?” Lor’themar shuffles the deck in thought, the cabin finished long ago. Lor’themar almost snuck her out when the festival was ongoing, but fate decided differently at the time.

“Hm,” He grunts, “Possibly. I had hoped tensions wouldn’t be as high...” Hal cringes lightly, “Still trying?” Lor’themar hadn’t stopped since his wedding night. “It’ll happen- but why you want a baby is beyond me.” Lor’themar rolls his eye.

“Because she’s wanted one since she was set to marry Kael’thas, and the idea has always interested me...” Hal smirks, taking the deck and dolling out their cards.

“Being a father or pregnant sex?” Lor’themar flares at his cards, a bad hand.

“Both,” he divulges, snorting when Hal wiggles his long brows, “It would do the people good to see their leader expecting- it might give incentive.” The festival was a great success, marriages and pregnancies popping up all around the capital. Even still, Lor’themar hoped getting pregnant would further his people in wanting the same.

Before Kael went mad news spread of golden hair princes and beautiful princesses and caused a great influx of pregnancies. Asch wasn’t even married yet and the people were already excited.

Lor’themar wasn’t living up to his predecessor, but he was trying.

  
“Well you know Rom and I will cover for you- and who knows maybe she’ll catch when you're out there having at it like rabbits.” Lor’themar laughs, but trails off.

“If she’ll let me touch her...” pain crosses the rangers face and he puts his cards down.

Hal would have won that hand.

“One step at a time. Asch will come back around, just like she did before.” Lor’themar nods, knowing he was right.

“I know she will... I know- I wish I could do more.” Hal pats his hand, getting up and going to the cabinet full of wines.

“You’re doing everything you can. Go to the cabin tonight Lo, stay there for a while. Nature does everyone good.”


	87. Illidan dabbles 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> SUPER OOC because it’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to write cute shit. Happy Valentine’s Day :D

 

Illidan did not like it understand the customs brought to them from Stromwind.

  
Although, he would feel remiss if he didn’t get the mother of his children something for Valentine’s Day.

  
Tyrande loved the holiday very much, the last he remembered she completely endorsed it, covered Darnassaus in pink and red. Malfurion adored it too. The whole thing was childish.

  
Illidan knew Asch loved it.

  
Illidan felt very foolish that he was spending his day, buying silly fluffy and smelly things for his wife and three children. The women, thank the gods did not say anything as he brought a large, pink saber stuffed toy and three little matching ones.

  
In fact, the only thing she had to say was “would you like flowers as well?”

  
Magni had laughed at him, snorted loudly the only way dwarfs could. Illidan glares at him, carrying the pink toys into his new home.

Kair caught him in the door, looking confused and then very excited at him. “Ada! Oh my goodness! It’s so cute!” She coos at the sabers. Illidan plucks one from the bag, “happy Valentine’s Day princess.” She bounces with all the excitement on the world. Kair hugs the toy, giggling happily.

  
“Is the big one for nana?” Illidan nods, letting her caress the fluffed face. “Where is she?” Kair gasps, “she’s with Tadeas, in the garden!” Illidan hums, “and Edan?”

“With the hunters.”

  
Illidan wasn’t going there.

  
“Get him.” Kair giggles, “okay ada, I’ll say hi for you!” She went too fast for him to say anything.

Illidan lets it go with a sigh, deciding to ignore whatever would come of that.

  
Outside in the garden was his wife, happily watching their baby play with flowers. “Ada! Ada!” Tadeas shouts, falling over in front of Asch. “Hello little one, come here.” Asch watches, surprise clear on her face as Tadeas waddles toward his father. “Happy Valentine’s Day, little light.” Tadeas paws at the plush his father gives him, burying his chubby face in its side.

“Th- thank you ada!” Illidan smiles, leaning toward him. Tadeas nuzzles his nose into Illidan’s chin, “come, come.”

  
Illidan saunters over, letting his baby lead him over to the grass spot Asch was sitting in. “What’s all this?” Illidan peers at his remaining stuff animals and the roses. “This is for you,” rather than give it to her, Illidan places the large mother saber next to her. Asch giggles, petting its baby pink belly “and this.” Roses were at least less embarrassing to give.

Asch clutches them, burying her face in the petals. Illidan smiles softly, watching her ears swivel and twitch. “Illidan you didn’t have to do all this.” Illidan reaches for her, softly rubbing her stomach, slightly bumped. “I did, it’s the least I can do.”

Asch grabs his hand, holding it still “thank you- take us inside?” Illidan chuckles, nodding “of course.”

  
Illidan easily carried his wife, baby as the ridiculous toys inside. Kair immediately scooped up Tadeas. Illidan frowns, noticing a necklace that he’d never seen before. “Where did that come from?” The blush was was easy to spot on her purple cheeks, “Belath gave it too me...”

That was concerning.

  
“Ada what’s all this about?” Edan came around, hair pulled away from his face, black smoke swirling as he blinks. “Valentine's little one,” his mother says, gently laying the flowers on the table. “This is for you,” his son looked just as funny and strange holding the pink cat. Edan looks at it, a smirk on his face. “I see. Thank you ada, I was wondering what the hunters were talking about.” Kair escapes before he can snap at her.

  
“Well. I’ll leave you too it. I have to go see Atam. I promised I’d take her on a... love boat.” Illidan tries not to laugh, but fails. Imagining Edan, wings and claws sitting upon a pink boat was rather amusing.

  
Edan stowed his toy away before leaving, with Kair gone with Tadeas the nest was vacant and Illidan was pleased.

Asch nuzzles into his side, sighing happily.

  
“I love you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I love you, Asch. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

 


	88. Rommath dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath/original female blood elf 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m in a hell pit and I love it

Rommath held his head high, staff taught in his expert hold. Today he had forgone pulling his hair up, electing to show his face rather than hide it behind a high collar.

  
Lor’themar eyes him strangely, but hadn’t said anything yet. Hal was toeing about the subjects Rommath almost thought he would ask, but the blonde stayed quiet.

  
The ship master had begun their meetings for the day, starting to drone on and confirm plans for crate shipments and mobilizing a few of their battleships to clear away the pirates preying upon sea villages.

While Lor’themar scribbled his signature across the mountain of papers the ship master turned to Rommath, smirking lightly. “Word has caught that you’ve stolen the Lightbleeder girl.” Rommath knew it was the only word around. Still he nods, saying nothing.

“A lady of fine breeding. Beautiful if I may say.” Rommath doesn’t hide his irritation, “That is too bold.” The ship master bows his head in apologies, “I wish your union luck. Thank you regent lord.”

One after another the problems and concerns came in, all expressing Rommath’s grand choice of picking his mate and how they heard about it. The grand magister didn’t doubt everyone from the poorest to finest of their city knew he was courting Asch. Almost all commended him, calling her beautiful, proper and many other flattering things.

  
Rommath has heard enough by the eighth person.

As luck would have it however, the high priest himself came into day. Rommath was never one to noticed him before because his duty only recently was bring funds from the church people had donated into helping rebuild Silvermoon. Thus far they had made enough too see the repairs of four walls and even a small park. People often used the area and were glad too see change.

Too his disappointment Asch was not with him, although she never was. Rommath has hoped now she would be just so he could see her. The high priest was scowling, eyes as thin as daggers as he looked at Rommath.

  
“I hope you fair well High pries-“ Lor’themar tried to speak but the hated tone of the priest cut him off, “my daughter is happy grand magister.” Lor’themar mouth claps shut and Hal’s eyes bulge. “Happier than I have ever seen. If you do her any harm I will gut you.” Hal behind him chokes and Lor’themar is very quiet.

  
Rommath was confident however this time and stood grand as he always did “I’ve made my intentions public I only want her happiness too, high priest.” He snorts lowly at this, rolling his eyes. “I suppose we shall see. I hope you have time for her today. She’s made some for you.” With that he walks out, bowing too his regent lord.

Rommath hasn’t seen her since the night of the gala, she was shy by nature so it wasn’t very surprising after what they had done together in her quarters.

It was very enjoyable however.

Rommath couldn’t remember a time he’d done something like that. It was a fresh feeling to go along with the fresh romance, he just hoped it was too forward. Her father said she had something for him, so he supposed that was a good sign. Rommath would stop by her home after all the meetings, her mother was delightful and would be happy too see him.

 

It was another four hours, in which it bled into lunch and ruined his plans, but finally. Rommath was allowed to leave, without delaying he made a portal to the other side of the city, walking the short distant to her house.

Her mother was outside, cutting roses from the bush when he came, drawn to the noise he made opening the gate. The beautiful woman smiles, “grand magister! Lovely to see you!” As custom, he bows to the noble lady, which she returns with a pretty curtsey, “hello my lady, you look beautiful today.”

  
Asch’s mother colours pink, giggling sweetly, “charming as ever, I’ll let you inside- I know you’re here for Asch.” Rommath smiles kindly, gesturing her to go first, “you know, you two are all anyone seems to talk about today.” She sighs, a slight frown, “it must be a pain for you.” The lady knew him quite well from their previous chats, he was very private and she didn’t press him for details like most did.

“It’s been a pain for her as well,” she lets him inside, throwing her keys on the table close to them, fluffing her hair, “‘will there be a marriage soon?’ ‘Are you excited to have his babies?’ As if a women can’t be concerned about anything besides being pregnant.” She rolls her eyes, Rommath chuckles, adoring her blush as always nature.

“‘What a grand choice, grand magister.’” He parrots, “‘she is of fine breeding’” her mother groans, laughing lightly “oh- next time you hear such a thing be smart with a fireball won’t you dear?” Rommath chuckles, nodding along “of course my lady.”

“Nana? Who are you talking too?” Soft hurried steps come noisily down the stairs, Asch pokes out, confused.

“Why, a charming young man of course, yours I believe.” Asch gasps, hair flying as she whips around too see Rommath, “hello darling.”

Her face brightens, cheeks a glowing pink “Rommath!” Her mother had slunk bsvk outside, cooing at the two as Asch skipped over and jumped in his arms. Rommath squeezes her, before metting her down “ada said you were too busy to see me today!”

“I almost was, thankfully the meetings finished early.” They didn’t, Lor’themar said he could go, knowing full well what was waiting for him. Rommath was grateful.

  
Hal would have questions.

“I bet he told you I had something for you didn’t he?” At his nod Asch huffs, “of course! Ruins all my surprises- stay right there!” Rommath lets her go, not without a kiss first however.

The grand magister made himself comfortable in front of the door, leaning into the wall while he listened to Asch hurry around upstairs. His ears twitched and swiveled at each noise, perked when he heard her coming back down stairs.

She was hiding her hands behind her back, arms slightly straining. Asch got right next to him before she spoke. “The flower was so thoughtful,” she gushes, smiling beautifully.

“Magic is beautiful, your kind is wild and colourful- I get to hold it in my hand everyday... it’s apart of you and I thought... I’d give you apart of me.” Her hand came around, Rommath gazes at her cupped hands, his eyes squint briefly before adjusting to what seemed to be the most florescent chunk of stone he’d ever seen.

Held in her hands was something purely dazzling, a small sun in the palm of her hand. “It’s light magic,” her magic. Rommath gingerly takes it. The stone was a considerably heavy thing, he could tell the weight, though no problem got him, must have been hard on her.

“Ada helped me make it, I’m not sure how...” Rommath examines it, watching it twinkle and shine. Rommath knew how it was made. Like the flower, someone must nurture it, let magic deep into the core. He could tell it was her magic just by the heat that came off of it. The rock was just ordinary, but now so much more.

“It’s wonderful,” he says honestly, emotion clear in his tone. “I’ll treasure it always Asch.” She beams, squeaking happily. Rommath leans over, kissing her sweetly.

Rommath parts, but stays pressed close to her “I’m sorry the day was wasted, I wanted to take you out to lunch.” Asch pouts, but folds her hands over his, invading the shining rock.

“I was invited to a party in the spire, was that your doing?” Rommath frowns, “what? No- I- Lor’themar...” Asch giggles at his snap, “well- it can make up for today! Unless... you didn’t invite me because you didn’t want me there?” Rommath tuts, hushing her “of course not, I wasn’t even going.” Relief washes over her face.

“But I suppose I will now. I’ll pick you up an two hours before?” Asch’s brow furrows in confusion, Rommath smirks, “I would like to spend time with you, alone.” Asch blushes crimson at his implications and purring voice, Rommath was teasing.

“O-oh I... I,” Rommath hums, “wear something red. It’s your colour.”


	89. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar/Original female

The night was drawing closer, the sun was almost lost. Lor’themar impatiently taps his foot and rolls his eyes as their shipmaster drawls in a little too long about the affairs of their navy.

  
Hal had noticed and was greatly amused he almost didn’t want to help, but in spirit of assisting, he opened his mouth.

“That sounds interesting- why don’t you show me?” Rommath scowls immediately, knowing he would have to go along. Lor’themar casts a thankful look at his Ranger general as he pulls the ship master away.

  
Lor’themar didn’t doubt Asch was already in their quarters, he just hoped she wasn’t in bed already.

Lor’themar was rude and didn’t wave or incline his head at the guards he passed, they must have known he was on a mission of some kind because they opened the doors well before he got to them.

Lor’themar was loud when he hurried up the stairs, thumping his feet into the stone without a care. Asch surely must have heard him when he swung the door open.

  
In fact, his little wife was rubbing her eyes, blanket around her shoulders as she came around the open door separating their bedroom from the living quarters.

“Lo...?” She asks in a tired voice, ears twitching, slightly droopy. Under the fur blanket Lor’themar could see a short, soft looking nightdress, one that exposed the better part of her thighs and the little frayed scrap of cloth she stole from his cloak.

A warm feeling erupted in his chest “hello darling,” he coos, unable to help himself “did I wake you?” Asch smiles, “I wasn’t asleep for long.” Long enough to get a sleepy look about her that Lor’themar adored so.

“What’s wrong?” Ah, yes he must have frightens her with his loud feet and banging. “I wanted- was hoping I could ask you something?” This made her ears perk and eyes become clearer, “What’s that?” Lor’themar had begun moving closer, it was rather cold in the room, but many windows were open, Asch must have not borthered to close them before going to bed.

“I have a surprise, but we would have to leave Silvermoon for it- will you let me show it to you?” Asch’s brows furrow in confusion “leave Silvermoon...? Mhm, I suppose? What is this surprise?” Lor’themar springs into action, “I can’t tell you or it will be ruined, beloved.”

  
Asch became more and more confused when he told her to pack a small suitcase.

“Should I get dressed?” Lor’themar thinks for a moment, “no, that’s fine.” Asch scoffs, shaking her head “but I’m almost naked- you said we were leaving the city.” Lor’themar hums, “we are, here-“ Lor’themar unclips his cloak, draping it over her shoulder before peaking her lips lightly “that will do.”

  
Asch tuts, “What kind of surprise...” she mumbles, going back to her own packing.

  
Hal, bless him.

Hal had his strider ready to travel and outside the citadel, Asch eyes it suspiciously, but allows Lor’themar to help her into it. The bird was quick and they made it out of the city in good pace, Asch continued to be embarrassed by her attire as they leave into the forest. “What on earth, Lo.” She hisses, pulling the hood up so as not to get her hair tangled in branches.

Lor’themar simply chuckles, kissing the back of her head, “wait and see my love,” He tells her. Asch fidgets in her seat in front of him, fiddling with his bracers while he leads the hawk to the destination.

Finally they pulled into the clearing and Lor’themar eases to a stop, Asch looks around before pausing, staring at the cabin tucked away in light brush.

“Surprise,” he whispers.

  
Asch can’t say anything, her mouth is sealed shut in shock, Lor’themar slides off the hawks back, waiting patiently for her.

“Lo...” she finally utters, bearkung seat to look at him, Lor’themar continues to smile, urging her to take his hand. “I made it for you,” He says, lifting her off the bird.

  
Asch looks at him, blinking and not much else, Lor’themar would have been concerned if not for the tight grip she had on his hands. “Let me show you.”

  
Lor’themar carries her through the threshold they say they got married and did so again today. He remembers her being embarrassed and dropping her flowers, burying in warm face in his neck as she laughs.

Today Asch leans into him, curious and shocked. Lor’themar didn’t let her down until she was right in front of their bed, also the same as their wedding day.

Instead of joining her however, Lor’themar goes back to the hawk, grabbing their things and feeding his bird before tethering it to the post outside.

  
When he returns Asch is sitting in their bed, fluffing the tiger fur with her fingers. “Do you like it?” he asks, getting her attention. Asch bits her lip, eyes watery “you did this for me?” Lor’themar nods, coming to sit next to her.

“I love it Lo- it’s beautiful.” He beams, laughing happily.

  
He pauses, allowing the warmth of the setting sun to tickle his skin before speaking again. “I’ve brought that red paste, he says, fishing it out “do you want to try again? For a baby?” They don’t get to try the first time because of Sylvanas coming and ruining their creation festival. Not only that, but she brought the death knight with her, setting Asch back right where she started.

  
Lor’themar can see the hesitation and fright in her eyes, but he’s a patient man “it’s alright,” he promises, but Asch shakes her head “I... I would- I really do- badly.” Asch had always wanted babies, he remembers her talking about them when she was going to marry Kael.

She would often say it was lonely around the citadel, Kael would consistently neglect her. Asch still couldn’t wait to be married and have his children. Lor’themar wasn’t jealous, at first. He didn’t like how the prince was ignoring her and eventually grew a little hateful of him.

Lor’themar knew exactly when he wanted those wishful thoughts to be about him, those babies be his, it wasn’t any special day. Asch had once again been left aside for something Kael’thas had deemed more important, so naturally she went to Lor’themar.

The ranger had put more effort into their wedding then Kael had. Asch had brought over books and tins of cake. That day she wanted his help in picking their wedding cake and her dress.

Lor’themar has chosen a chocolate cake, knowing full well the prince hated chocolate. Asch was delighted and didn’t know any better, she marked it down to be made for later. As they shared the extra pieces she showed him the dress she wanted.

  
The dress she got married to Lor’themar in.

It was long, the train could easily be a whole other dress. The veil was sheer and the crown was grand. Asch didn’t wear the veil at their wedding, the dress itself wasn’t even finished. Lor’themar liked it anyway. The designs were intricate and the pattern was little suns. It had a heart shaped bodice and the belt was bow-tied fabric.

The moment she showed him the penciled drawing was the moment he knew he loved her.

  
Asch still has the dress, still unfinished and delicately placed in a box. Lor’themar never wants too see it finished, it was perfect as it was.

“We don’t have to start tonight,” He says, hoping to calm her obvious panic, the sun had only been gone a short while now, but he knew she was tired before that. “okay...” She mutters nervously. Lor’themar smiles, kissing her forehead.

Lor’themar stripes his armour, laying the sealed bowl of paste on a table not far from their bed before joining her.

Asch settles beside him, curled into his flesh and nuzzling his throat “I love you,” she whispers, clinging to him. “I love you too.”


	90. Illidan dabbles 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s short and sweet, I haven’t had time to properly update but I will! I promise! 
> 
> I might take some time to run over each chapter and edit them! So that’s gonna happen! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Illidan could hear every heartbeat in his home.

Asch, who was sleeping right next to him had a heart that beats slow, but heavy as a drum. It was the same kind Malfurion had, one all Druids had. The gaps were long and the thump was booming. It was usually like this, even when she was awake.

Edan’s heart beat silent and just as slow, this was due to his demonic nature. A faint little ping every minute. It was nearly as slow as Illidan’s.

Kair’s was faster, persistent and normal, like a humans heartbeat, but stronger. His daughter was more elf than demon. Illidan was thankful.

Tadeas was soft, noisy and normal. It beats faster than Illidan’s, but slower than Kair’s. Illidan assumes it will grow more like a demons hear rather an elves.

The very last heart was a unique beat, one very fast, not very loud and buried behind protected walls. The baby still growing. Illidan could not tell if it was a boy or girl, he could not see what it was shaping into, only that it was healthy.

Illidan had taken to ignoring sounds like these before, unless it was in battle, where knowing the speed of a heart could give advantage.

Edan said it was the most annoying noises in the world, that spending time with anything that wasn’t a hunter drove him near mad. Granted, he was young and learning to ignore things like this would take time, but Illidan did agree with his eldest.

Now, he took comfort in it. The sound of his wife’s beating heart helped him relax. The noises of his children’s kept him sane. They were all safe, alive.

The annoying little noises became his favourite ones.

Everyday since the day this pregnancy passed her first one was scary, and a blessing. Edan had come out too early, as had Kair and Tadeas. But this baby.

This baby had passed them all.

Edan was just shy of five months when he came into the world, born dead but saved by the lightforge commander. Kairos passed Edan with six months and a day, Tadeas had surprised everyone and came along exactly six months into the pregnancy.

This baby was moving into its seventh month. Far longer than all his children. Illidan was extremely worried. It’s heart was beating, he begun checking everyday day since it passed over Kairos’ record. It was almost beginning to look like a normal pregnancy.

Almost.

  
When he looked Illidan could see the Fel green power within it, knew it was not normal. If it came early now there was no danger, but Illidan wondered how long it would take before that day would arrive.

Illidan had told both his children the day this baby had passed both of their due dates just how dangerous it was for them to have children. Edan was especially dangerous, being possibly more of a demon now than his own father. Kair was upset, rightly so. She loved babies, wanted her own. Illidan felt pain like no other when he told her it was life threatening.

Of course, he wouldn’t stop them if they did. That was too cruel, but Illidan would not allow them to feel the pain he had.

If Kairos wished to have children, with a demon hunter or normal elf, Illidan would do everything he could for his little girl, and promised her as such.

If Edan wanted to give his mate children then Illidan would do anything he could to save that life, however unlikely it seemed.

Edan was crushed by the reality, but understood that demons had rare chances of conception and even worse odds of bringing a child to term.

  
The three children Illidan had were marvels and miracles on their own.

  
Illidan sighs, turning on his side. Asch shifted, slumping in his embrace as he wrapped his arm around her. The drum in her chest beats powerfully and Illidan listens to its infrequent, calming sound.

Argus has a beat of its own, one that was both ancient and new. Illidan was beginning to enjoy his life here, he felt like he could breathe for the first time in ages, his hunters must have as well because they had started building homes and settling in.

Demons had no place on Azeroth, not even those who helped it. Illidan loved his home, Azeroth was the place he was born, grew and fell in love, but Argus.

  
Argus was where he belonged.

 


	91. Garrosh dabbles 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh Hellscream/Original female Draenei 
> 
>  
> 
> Guess whose back with our fave Orc now featuring: plot
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Asch hated the smell and damp air around her, Garrosh was leading her wolf behind his, tied with thick rope looped in his saddle.

  
Asch’s legs hung loosely around its sides, dangling like dead weights as she tried not to throw up. The fur tickling her calfs grounded her slightly, but nothing more helped. Asch puffs out harshly, eyeing the village of forsaken as they pass along, she’s squints at the guards standing by the gates. Their glowing eyes glare at her, weapons poised. Asch sits tall, snarling at them as Garrosh turned the opposite direction.

“We’re close blueskin,” he calls over his shoulder, frowning as he got a proper look at his mate. Her skin was paler, the deep blue he grew to love was lost almost completely to her sickness. Perhaps it wasn’t all her pregnancy, Garrosh didn’t like bringing her hear and going as slow as he was but it would be cruel and unfair to move her faster than she could handle.

Thankfully he could see the remains of the old human kingdom beyond the decrepit hill. Garrosh decided to go around the hill instead of atop it.

Asch groans, the air was thick and awful. Garrosh grunts softly, “alright blueskin come here.”

  
Garrosh slides off his beast and carefully pulls her from her wolf, clicking his massive tongue to command them off, “be good,” he says, watching the them wonder away. They wouldn’t go far and after it was finished he could whistle them back.

  
Asch wobbles on her hooves for a moment, but Garrosh supports her middle, cupping her belly.

“Okay?” He asks, eyeing her suspiciously. Asch’s cheeks colour a mellow green before her eyes shut and she bares into him. Garrosh gives her a moment, watches her try and regain herself before she nods frantically, pale eyes opening again. “Okay.”

  
The stairs were dank and ugly, her hooves echoed loudly as they came down. What met them was four queens guard, all smelling of death and eyeing her foully.

“This way,” one hisses, bones rattling as it walked. Garrosh leads her along, spreading his shoulders out wider so there was hardly any room for the guards.

  
Sylvanas has a scowl, like usual. Garrosh has seen her a handful of times, her eyes were cloudy and dark, permeating around her face and markings.

“You accepted my invitation.” The Warchief says, smug sounding. Garrosh snarls his lip, glaring at her though she was hardly paying attention.

  
“Speak witch I have little patience for your games.” Garrosh spits, unamused.

Sylvanas reguards him coolly, then turns just enough to view Asch, ignoring him obviously. “Your army is impressive. The Warsong clan has been out of the fold for too long.” Garrosh perks at her careful words, jumping on them immediately.

“Warsong is in no fold, witch.” Asch presses her hands into his arm, nudging him away. Garrosh leans back, snarling. “I sense you are going to ask me something?” Asch tries to sound civil, more interested in what the Banshee queen had to say.

“Warsong would be useful back in the Horde.” Sylvanas states plainly.

  
Garrosh was about to explode before Asch touches him again, “Warsong is neutral. We fly our own banner. Not Alliance or Horde.” Sylvanas frowns lightly, blinking slowly.

“Warsong was apart of the old Horde.” Sylvanas muses, acting uninterested again. “Yes,” Asch agrees, “but I am not.”

“You’ve taken orcs and given them to the Alliance?” She snorts, as if it was a terrible joke. Asch sighs deeply, shaking her head “neither. We hold no interest in faction war. I am no long Alliance and I will not become Horde. We are Warsong.”

  
The Warcheif looked as if she was going to speak again, but Asch interrupts “thank you for taking interest in my clan, but I cannot allow Warsong into the Horde again.” Asch tugs onto Garrosh, signaling she was finished.

  
“Thank you Warcheif.”


	92. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar Theron/Asch Theron
> 
>  
> 
> So I might dip into their past, cause I like forbidden romance!

There was little Lor’themar wishes to remember about the war, the betrayal.

  
Lor’themar remembers an inn, it was hastily created as a base of operations, the surrounding homes were borrowed from their owners and became sanctuary for all those found in the rubble.

Lor’themar was Lord Regent then, but Asch was still his princess. In their time of need, despite not being queen everyone looked to her for example. Of course she knew little of what to do and understandably wrecked with nerves. Any time the lord regent saw her, Asch was shaking and terrified.

Lor’themar remembers escorting her into his makeshift office, a once very beautiful and expensive honeymoon suite. Lor’themar can still see her face, how she broke down and finally expelled her worries. Asch called herself faulted, a terrible leader to her people. She called herself a trophy wife, one not suited to rule equally along Kael.

  
Lor’themar silenced her than, refusing too hear anymore of it. He promised she would be a good ruler, one the people loved. That right now it wasn’t her duty to understand all that was happening, that it was his job to fix it as regent lord, not the princess’.

  
Asch was suppose to inspire her people, show them there was nothing to be afraid of. It was Lor’themar job to be bloody and protect them from the onslaught.

“We will endure,” Lor’themar whispers faintly, clutching her shoulders in a most inappropriate display of affection. His hands were not allowed to touch the princess’ no matter how familiar he was with her. But rules did not matter in that moment when she looked up at him, eyes shiny and nervous.

Her delicate fingers reach for his face and Lor’themar dares not move. The soft pads of her fingers ghost over his grotesque scar. She seemed mesmerized, not disgusted like so many before her were.

“Does it hurt?” She says almost in pain herself, ears drooping in a show of concern, one most unbecoming of a princess. Lor’themar lets his gaze drop, his good eye stares at the pool of her dress. “Sometimes,” He divulges, leaning into her soft touch, “headaches, nothing more my princess.”

  
He didn’t want to worry her, but he sensed that it was already too late by the sheer look of sadness on her face. Without warning she leans up and kisses just under his damaged eye.

It was wrong, he knew that, but Lor’themar couldn’t let her pull away. Not when she was so close. In an instant, without his consent his hands grab her sides, pulling her toward him. Asch stumbles into him, a soft gasp escapes her before Lor’themar swallows all sound by crashing his mouth onto hers.

  
Lor’themar has never seen Kael kiss her once, his public affection was very careful and insincere. He allowed Asch the courtesy of holding his arm and that was all he had ever known the prince to do. A giddy feeling inside him wanted him to believe he’d just stolen her first kiss, but he had no way of knowing.

What shocks him most was how she hadn’t pulled away, but instead sank into his embrace. Almost as if she was meant there all along.

Lor’themar deepens the kiss, threading his hand into her hair and clawing at her hip. Asch’s gentle fingers yank at her dress, pulling it away from her legs so she can get closer. She was practically in his lap by the time he parted for air. Asch gasps in his face, breathing frantically. Lor’themar instantly felt dread well up inside of him.

  
“I’m so sorry my princess!” He belts, craning away without anywhere to go. His back pressed firmly into the wood chair, he could feel her delicate hands against his beaten armour, flat pressed and twitching on their own accord.

  
At last her little fingers curl into fists and he almost thinks she about to hit him, “a-again” She trembles, lips shiny and swollen “please d-do it again-“ Lor’themar knew better than to make his princess beg. In a sudden lapse in judgement Lor’themar whisks her off his lap, shoving whatever was on the tables surface away. In a rush of pure emotion he kisses her with all he has, venting his pent up feelings, only hoping she feels the utter love and adoration he holds for her.

  
Things clack loudly against the floor, a sea of ships and tiny squads of wooden soldiers splay across the hardwood as Lor’themar kisses his princess, having no care for the war around him. Asch’s thighs part and cling to him the best her dress allows, Lor’themar presses right against the table in effort to get her closer.

  
His mouth works against hers in frantic, sloppy kisses. His tongue bats at hers, tasting chocolate and Asch. Lor’themar presses his hand into the small of her back, trying to force her forward while the other lays flat against the table.

  
Her hands work into his hair, the corn silk strands spill over his shoulders in a mess. The leather tie that secured his ridged style was lost to the floor, but he hardly cared. Her hands caress his skull with utter love while her fingers twirl the hair around. Lor’themar purrs into her mouth with absolute delight.

Lor’themar parts once more for air, pressing his forehead into hers, basking in the glory of their shared space. A soft, breathless and beautiful giggle escapes her puffed, pretty lips. Lor’themar smiles at the sound, enthralled by the noise. It was right, she was meant to be there, by his side and in his arms.

  
Lor’themar would show her love, no matter where they were. He would show everyone just what she meant too him. Lor’themar could give the her a comfortable life, not one fitting a princess, but a good one.

His estate wasn’t half the size of Kael’s, the money he made on commission wasn’t nearly enough to give Asch what she deserved, but Lor’themar couldn’t let her go- not after this.

  
Asch rouses him from his cloudy thoughts with a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, happily smiling the one smile he knew was reserved for him. Lor’themar bubbles in affection, nuzzling his cheek into hers. Asch and everything about her was soft and delicate, Lor’themar couldn’t help but wonder if his touch was rough to her. It seemed that way to him. Kael had no use for sword play or doing anything with his hands other than create spells.

Lor’themar’s hands, shoulders- even bones were callous and hard. Years of being a Farstrider made him harsh and rugged. Most women didn’t like that, it was dirty and undignified.

Asch was about to speak, but a hard knock was heard at the door. Lor’themar sharply turns, “what?!” He all but hisses, thankfully whoever it was did not enter and called through the door in a more dignified voice. “I am to escort the princess home my lord.” Lor’themar curses, still holding the small of her back.

“You are?” Asch suddenly speaks, mischief in her voice. Lor’themar eyes her with suspicion before the attendant speaks up again, “yes my lady! It’s not safe for you!” Asch hums, petting the metal of Lor’themar breastplate absently.

“Who better too see me home than lord regent- wouldn’t you say?” She smiles at him. Lor’themar was stunned for a moment, but quickly responds “oh- yes my lady!” He sounded like an eager pup.

Gingerly he helps her off the table, fixing the rumples in her dress before tying his hair back into place. When he opens the door the attendant is weary, frowning at the mess on the floor, his mouth opened but then closed at the sight of his princess looking at him.

  
Asch was alway kind to everyone she met and touches his hands, “thank you for coming all this way. The lord regent will see me home- please find something to eat.” Lor’themar smiles idly at her soft words, watching the boy colour an absolute ridiculous shade of red.

“Y-yes my princess!” He practically squeaks, bolted in his spot.

  
“Mhm... Lo?” Beside him Asch stirs blinking the sleep away, it was still early- far to early to be awake.

“Yes darling?” He coos, stroking her face, “what are you doing awake...?” Lor’themar sighs, closing his eye “just remembering our first kiss.” He can feel her smile.


	93. Illidan dabbles 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments, views and bookmarks! It means so much to me!

Mangi blinks, eyes wide and full of concern. “My lady! You are very pregnant!” His stocky legs couldn’t carry him fast enough toward her before Illidan’s mighty ear twitched.

“Illidan!” At the squeak of his mate Illidan’s already hurried steps became leaps, skidding into the entrance where Magni was standing with out stretched arms, as if he was going to catch her.

“Asch...?” Illidan says in a level voice, careful and calm. Whereas Asch was neither of those things, her face was pintched and scared. Her lips tremble in effort to speak, “b-baby!” Illidan couldn’t see blood, her dress was wet but it had no foul colouring.

“When?” She looks at him like he’s gone mad, “now!” Illidan huffs, “no when did it happen?” She was frantic, “um- I... a little ago- Illidan it- it... hurts,” she hisses in pain. Illidan lifts her up, frowning in concern. “Dwarf- find my brother.”

 

Edan had caught his parents as he was passing in the hall, “Ada-?”

“Baby.” His father says without much else, easily hurrying passed.

  
Illidan lets Asch down, nestling her in their bed while she whines uncomfortably. Her brow was slick with sweat and her hair was matted.

Angry little hisses come from her swollen lips, Illidan parts her knees and ruts up her dress “comfortable?” It was almost amusing the way she looked at him in utter fury. “What can I do?” She huffs, digging into the pillows.

“It’s hot.”

Illidan felt silly, but for his mate he would allow that. Beating his wings to create wind was the least he could do while she suffered.

A soft knock erupts and Kair is calling from the other side, “Ada uncle is here,” Illidan let’s her open the door. Kair looked nervous, but very excited by the sound of her heart beating.

  
Malfurion pads in behind her, feathers ruffled proudly when he sees them. “Another on the way?” Illidan nods his great head, “this one had come full term- is it alright?” His brother paused, eyes wide.

“Let’s have a look shall we?” Mal was quick too school his face but Illidan could tell he was shocked. Of course this was the first baby Illidan was allowing anyone near- besides that Paladin. Although that was after the birth not during.

Mal goes about doing what Illidan remembers priestesses doing, first he checks between her legs, humming at his conclusions. Then he feels her belly and listens, Illidan can see the life magic he channeled and finally he gently looks at Asch’s face, holding it in the palm of his hand and smiling at her when he finished.

“It’s coming along- maybe an hour or so. There is nothing wrong that I can feel and both of you are healthy,” he tells Asch, nodding along in a happily and bubbly manner. “The delivery will be safe I assure you,” Illidan felt his chest lighten at those words.

“Would you like to deliver it?” Illidan says in a measured tone, watching his brother completely explode in the most unbecoming way of an Archdruid. “You- you would allow me...? You- me... yes!” He squawks, Illidan snorts at the display of feathers and fur standing straight.

  
“Ada?” Edan stands in the open door, head tilted curiously at his mother. The black smoke of his eyes were eerily thick with emotion. “Yes little one?” Edan gulps, biting his lip, he still doesn’t meet his fathers eye.

“It... it doesn’t look right-“ he says, Illidan frowns, following his gaze to where it landed on Asch’s stomach. “It’s- it’s-“ “I see it Edan.”

What Illidan sees can’t really be explained, before the shade of green was Fel and bright, healthy despite having demon blood. What it appeared as now, on the eve of its brith was only shades darker than Edan’s new black and hellish appearance.

Mal has picked up what had been said and quickly spoke, “it’s still healthy- there is nothing wrong!” At this point he was saying it more for Asch, even though he could not see it like Edan or Illidan Malfurion knew it was far from normal.

  
It looked like a greyish maelstrom, swirling with life of its own. The colour flared, changing into a lighter almost white shade.

It took many more hours than estimated for the baby to be born, in fact it took so long Asch was beginning to become accustomed to the pains. She even had Tadeas beside her, letting him curiously touch her belly. The babies little hands would do no harm and the excitement in his face never petered off the entire time he was allowed in the room.

Eventually the room and filled out, Mal was by the bed while Illidan sat on it, fanning away the heat with his wings. Kair was on the floor with Edan, braiding his hair. Tyrande had even came inside, not staying very long but enough to congratulate the two.

Illidan found it was an odd set of events, but than each of his children had complications and this was the first that had any sort of normal birth.

Asch huffs as another wave of pain hits and Mal leans to check, “Ah- it’s time.” At the words Edan and Kair get up, gathering Tadeas “good luck nana!” Kair gushes, pulling Edan with her.

Illidan watches them leave, Edan looks back a moment, nodding at his father before being tugged out.

  
Illidan has never been in this position. He was always the one to deliever their babies, but now that Mal was here Illidan had nothing to do. Asch had taken his hand and squeezed it each time pain rolled through her but there was nothing more for him to do. All he could do was sit eagerly as Mal commanded her to push.

It felt like a lifetime but when the baby came Illidan could feel it’s life flare and he stilled, watching Mal being the baby to his chest.

A moment passed and he checks over it.

“It’s a boy.” Illidan expels a sigh, worry leaving him as Mal wraps their baby in a soft blanket and finally passed him to Asch.

  
Illidan tilts his head to see his new babies face, his skin was a dark purple and his forehead had little brown nubs. Beside the wail he let out at birth their new baby was by far the quietest one of all four.

  
Asch coos, rubbing her face into his “he’s perfect,” she mutters. Illidan nods and with the utmost care he caresses the stiff little horn on his head.

“So?” Mal asks, “what’s his name?”

  
Illidan looks at Asch.

“Yllidis.”


	94. Illidan dabbles 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage
> 
> Ohh!!! Thank you so much for the massive amount of views! This is nuts! 
> 
>  
> 
> Illidan has gotten 19 chapters so far! Gasp! 20 will be a good one I promise!

Illidan looks at his mates face. It had been ten thousand years and little had changed. Once she had no tattoos, but this was not a bad thing. Now she wore the mark of her calling, leaves of Druid healing. Kair their only girl had gotten hers just recently, black of colour and shaped like short daggers, not what Illidan imagines a priest having but somehow they fit her face well.

  
Asch was nursing their latest addition, Yllidis. Barely a week had passed since his birth and finally most of his features had filled in. Colour came to his skin in a blackish grey, a soft and nice shade that looked nothing like the rest of his children. Illidan could not complain, all of his children were unique in some way.

Yllidis also has frothy white eyes, something neither of them expected too see. They expelled wispy smoke like Edan’s and were shaped like his mothers. The horns on his head and faded into a milky brown, still to small to tell any shape it would take but Illidan would worry later.

  
All and all his baby was healthy and happy, very quiet save meek coos he made at his mother but that was hardly a problem.

“You’re staring,” Asch finally says, in a playful tone. Illidan blinks, coming back to himself. “Is there wrong in it?” He says with a smirk, leaning toward her.

Asch’s eyes were tired but loving, her neck cranes out and with little effort she swipes her cheek into his broad horn. Illidan rumbles, clawing toward her to return the affection.

It was a ritual of sorts they had started long ago, one Asch would think him strange for. Though Illidan did not give her much credit, he had forgotten she was a Druid and they, by their very definitions were animalistic. The strange and over baring need to nuzzle and spread his scent was demonic at best, but Asch embraced, encouraged and indulged this side of him.

Illidan rumbles softly, a thing felt more then heard. Asch sighs in response, nose rubbing into his skin. Illidan’s wings droop, sagging like liquid. Yllidis had fallen asleep because of the calming sounds coming from his father and Illidan was free to pull Asch into his lap, securing their youngest between them in a protective embrace. Asch’s heart thumped a tad faster, it’s usual absent beat could hammer as fast as a humming bird if Illidan pressed all the right buttons, but tonight wasn’t about that.

Illidan inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that had changed so much. Once she smelt like a city, having no calling until he was well into war. Then she smelt like moss and stayed that way until they were mated, then Asch smelt like moss and Illidan. When Edan was born she smelt like blood and demon bile, of Argus and all things fowl- but still smelt wonderful too him.

  
Now she smelt like a mother, a warm and protective honey sweet pine that Illidan could only describe as devine. She still had hints of moss and mud, but that was trumped by honey flowers and sugar. All things a mother should smell like, approachable, calm and naturing. Illidan had no idea what his scent was or what it smelt like to her, but he guessed it was good since they spent ample time doing this.

Once he remembered a newborn hunter telling him he smelt like brimstone and fire, rotting corpses and arcane. He had been offended greatly, but didn’t show it. Of what they said arcane had been the most surprising. Illidan was a great mage, but he thought he had lost the smell of magic on him long ago. Arcane had a bitter smell to it, something you could almost taste and wish to spit out.

Khadgar had been riddled with it, it clung to his very being just like his skin on his bones.

Some people said it tasted like your mouth was full of cotton or coated thickly, most mages couldn't tell, but all others who did not practice the discipline could. Some said frost mages smelt like crisp mountain air, thin and breathless. Fire were heavy and hot, stifling really.

Illidan had always wanted to ask Asch what she could smell off him, but never did. The thought did not press him to ask, he was not afraid she could smell brimestone or arcane.

  
Asch pulls away, looking more tired then before. Illidan watches her put Yllidis into his crib, only inches away from the side of their bed before returning to him, arms now free to wrap around his sculpted middle.

Illidan embraces her fully, pressed chest to chest tightly. There was still fat in her belly and her breasts were double their usually size, but the weight would be lost quickly after she was allowed off bed rest. Druids burn a lot of energy transforming which meant she would lose all the weight she had gained. Younger Druids were always told to be very careful, it was easier to stay thin than it was fat and dangerous too.

Mal had faced the issue long ago, he would eat little and lose weight, so much in fact his ribs were visible. Illidan had remembered the only way to fix it was just to eat and eat lots.

  
Asch ate gluttonous amounts of food, where Illidan could hardly eat much at all. Edan and his siblings were fortunate in the fact they gained the eating habits of a demon and could barely ever finish a plate.

 

Asch’s hands slip from his back, hanging uselessly behind him. Illidan notices his wife had fallen asleep in his arms and smiles softly. Gently laying her down he carries the sheets over his legs, dropping over her and settling himself. Illidan brings his wing from its low rested spot and blankets it over Yllidis’ crib, his baby doesn’t stir and Illidan allows himself to lull into sleep.

  
Waking up was slow and pleasant, in his ears beats the soft heart of his son and sparingly is mates. Illidan sifts only slightly, gathering the feeling back into his legs.

  
Yllidis coos in his crib, Illidan sways his head to look over at the baby, watching him outstretch his feet and plant them against the leather of Illidan’s wing. Asch sighs, turning toward her husband. Illidan glances toward her, smiling softly as she sleeps soundlessly.

Careful not to jostle her Illidan gets up and untangles from the sheets, peeling he wing away from his curious baby. Yllidis looks up at his father with big, curious eyes. Illidan snorts before picking him up.

  
Yllidis’ fists ball against his collarbone, Illidan admires the soft smoking eyes staring up at him as he moves.

The house was silent as he moves through it, the only one awake was Kair and she wasn’t truly awake. His daughter glances his way, hair a mess and eyes tired. Illidan curtly nods, not daring to make a sound and Kair smiles, picking up her glass and retreating back to her room no doubt to go back to sleep.

  
Argus has no sun and almost usually filled with darkness, Illidan could tell it was close to sun up however. His hunters were out and continuing their diligent cleaning. Illidan almost laughed aloud watching the hunters yank dirt from under the hard packed surface.

His prized killers, becoming farmers.

 

They looked so happy.

  
Yllidis stares out at the vast nothingness, Illidan nuzzles his chin into his soft hair “this is your home,” he whispers, Yllidis hears his father, doesn’t understand him but looks up as if he does. “Whatever you decide, whoever you shall be. This will always be your home.” Yllidis squeaks at his father, producing he loudest sound Illidan has ever heard come from his newest baby.

  
Yllidis reaches up and nuzzles his whole face into Illidan’s neck, Illidan purrs proudly.

“There you are,” Illidan glances behind him, delighted when he sees Asch lovingly staring up at him. Yllidis’ ears perk st the sound of her voice. Illidan passes him into her arms knowingly. “Are you hungry?” She coos, mushing her perky nose into his cheek. Yllidis babbles, grabbing clumps of hair.

Illidan hesitates, watching her “stay a moment?”

“Of course my love.”

Asch’s dress drags against the stone floor, piling around her feet as she walks up to his side, hip propped agasint the balcony rest.

  
“They are happy here,” he muses, drawing her attention over the land. They both land upon a few hunters, sitting and laughing as they rest. “They belong here, it is their home.” She pauses, smiling broadly “our home.”

“Yes,” Illidan sighs, brings his arm around her.

“Our home.”

  
Asch jumps up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “he needs to be fed,” Illidan kisses her head, letting her go. Illidan stalls a moment before gingerly following his mate.

Asch sits in their bed, petting their babies hair as he suckles. Illidan seats himself near by, cleaning his wings with a wet cloth.

Recently he’s begun to take care of himself better then he ever had. Cleaning his hooves the way the Draenei taught him and wetting his wings with a soft oil and rag. He’s come to notice the change, a good change. His hooves no longer chip st the base, his wings don’t tear and his horns don’t shed. In fact they looked shiny and kept. Asch said she liked how soft his wings got and Illidan even jolted in pleasure at the kiss she pressed against the skin.

  
They were sensitive in the best way and resisted the wind very well. Asch even giggled at him one day after he waxed his horns, said he looked handsome preening. Illidan didn’t think he was.

The colour of his wings looked more vibrant and healthy, as did his hooves. Instead of burnt black they appeared more brown and natural in colour. His horns still retained a dark set to them, but that was to be expected.

Quite a lot had changed since moving to Argus, Illidan felt a comfort he’d thought was long lost. Azeroth was his birthplace, the world he would protect against anything, but he felt no comfort there. Foreign in his own lands. Argus was suppose to be his cage, yet he found charm and life in it’s cracked surface. He was glad.

  
As he cleans his wings joints Illidan recalls his old wishes and dreams. If he had never done any of this he could be living in Darnassus with his wife and four children, maybe six. If he only came home after the war, their life could have been so simple.

  
With a smile on his face Illidan glances over at Asch, still feeding their youngest and thinks, he did not have to wish or imagine or think about the life he lost on Azeroth. It was right here. He finally had it.

Asch catches his eye, a devilish smile comes to her face, “What?” She asks, but sounds like she knows the answer already. Illidan tucks his wing back, “I am happy.”

Asch giggles, “I can see that.”

The sound of her voice made his heart feel warm and safe.

  
Illidan slides across the bed like a lazed snake, much to Asch’s amusement. Illidan rests his chin against her knee, sighing contented when her hand grabs his horn. Purrs when her hands carts through his loose hair and scratches his head with her nails. The joints in his wings crackle with his back and the popping noise alarms Yllidis, but amuses his wife.

  
Illidan can see the soft glow of Fel shine across her fingers where his blood stained her hand. They had been married for quite some time now, Edan was a squalling baby when Illidan decided it was time. Asch did not like to make anything of it, but they always exchanged small gifts and made love. Illidan reaches with his finger, tracing the tattoo with precision. Illidan still wonders what it would have been like being married instead of improsioned. He supposed they would have had a real wedding, with his family and hers. Illidan had never met Asch’s brothers or sister. She said he wouldn’t want too.

  
Two older brothers, one he knew died in the war and a younger sister who left home long ago. Asch did not know where they were if they loved or died, married or made children. Asch was very young to her brothers as very old to her sister. Where Illidan and Asch’s children were hardly years apart, she and her siblings were tens of thousands years apart.

Asch had denounced her family name and detested it when people called her by it. Redfires. She hated it so much. Her father, lord Refire- Illidan cannot remember his name though it hardly mattered now- he was given the name when he burnt down a whole stronghold full of soldiers, families and their children.

The fires were as red as the blood seeping from their bodies. Asch carried the name with great shame.

Asch grabs his fingers, lacing them with hers, now she carries his name. Stormrage.

“Archdruid Stormrage,” he mutters, “sounds better on you than my brother.” Asch snorts, squeezing his fingers. Yes, she was proud of that name. Proud her children carried it, proud he gave it to her.

  
“Is that so, lord Stormrage?” Illidan grins at her teasing tone, “that is so.”

“I haven’t been much of a archdruid since our coming here.” She does not sound upset by this despite her words. “Too busy being a mother.” Those words were filled with love.

“One would think that a higher calling,” Illidan offers, ghosting his fingers along Yllidis’s back. “Far higher.”

  
They spend some time in silence, equally marvelling over their baby, until Illidan feels raised and irritated skin on his shoulders. “He’s growing wings,” Asch hums, already aware. “He doesn’t seem in pain, it looks healthy.” Much healthier then Edan’s.

“Very,” he agrees, petting the skin softly. Illidan had watched countless demon hunters obtain their wings, bones ripping out of their backs and exposed muscles and blood. It was a sight to behold. Edan gained his much the same way, bloody and screaming. Yllidis hardly seemed bothered by the bumps on back, no bigger than grapes. For now at least they would be.

  
Illidan shuts his eyes, listening to the calm beat of their hearts, the single short thump of Asch’s and the continued bump of Yllidis’

  
Everything was fine.

 


	95. Lor’themar/ Arthas dabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar/original female character 
> 
> Not gonna lie I thought I posted this...
> 
> WARNING   
> mentions of abuse   
> Verbal abuse

Guards weren’t surprised at seeing Lor’themar with their princess. The only acknowledgement they gave him was a slight nods whereas Asch was given a full bow. 

 

 

Lor’themar wasn’t bothered, he was merely a stand-in for their real king. 

 

 

As they entered Lor’themar was dazed by the glittering pillars and dressed walls. Among all the war and fighting he had almost forgot that Kael and Asch were getting married. 

 

“It’s not finished-“ she says distracting him “but I doubt it will be before he gets back.” 

 

 

Lor’themar also forgot the prince was on his way home. 

 

A pit fell in his stomach, Kael was coming home, coming back to his bride and his crown.

 

Asch’s lips were still puffed and shiny.

 

“It will still be beautiful,” Lor’themar says the only thing he thinks is proper at this point. 

 

 

Distance.

 

 

His lips were still full of her taste. 

 

Something fell upon her face, a sad and knowing turn in her lips. Lor’themar did not like too see her sad, but he knew nothing could be said to change it. 

 

Lor’themar wanted to pull away from her grip, let her go and leave their secrets behind, but the princess kept holding him. 

 

“My princess I must-“ “I know,” she whispers, “they are expecting you.” Still she does not release him. Lor’themar opens his mouth, but cannot bring himself to say a thing when he sees tears begin to fall down her beautiful face.

 

“Ju-just...” she sniffles, “just once- once more... please?” Lor’themar feels the air fly out of his lungs, unsure how to breathe for a moment. Great pain shook through him at the thought. One last time. When Kael returned he would wed her, complete their marriage the same night- give Asch the golden hair boy she always gushed about to Lor’themar.

 

One last time and he would never see her again. 

 

Lor’themar without thinking, surges forward, grabbing her with gentle force. His lips met hers in a bruising full on kiss. Her nails scratch into his armour, surely chipping them on the metal. His hands pulls her close, desperately trying to erase the space between them. Lor’themar can taste the salt of her tears now, with one final second he parts.

 

 

Pulling her by the arms away from him, her chest is heaving and she looks more beautiful than his have ever eyes seen before. He lets go, stepping back one huge pace. “My princess.” He says for the last time. 

 

 

Lor’themar had not seen his princess since that day, he had heard she was diligently readying the wedding and not much else. 

 

Rommath had came, informed him of the princes’ arrival and Lor’themar had thought Kael would have wished Rommath to tell his bride as well. Rommath had looked at him funny and said Kael made no mention of her, or even that he was suppose to tell her of Kael’s return. 

 

Lor’themar blinked, perplexed completely but that “he wishes not to tell his own wife of his safe arrival?” The question was out of line, something he should it have blurted out. Rommath’s brows drew  in irritation, but all he said in return was: “they are not yet married.”

 

 

It was hardly an answer, barely even good enough on its own as a statement. No they were not yet married but it wasn’t as though they weren’t intended to be for years now. In fact Kael was suppose to be crowned and married the moment he returned to Silvermoon, reguardless of the circumstances that drew him home. 

 

But that ‘moment’ should have been years ago. While the prince was off in Dalaran Asch had been here, waiting his return and now the prince wasn’t going to bother telling her he was home? Lor’themar frowns angrily,  “I believe my princess is due this knowledge.” 

 

Rommath was taken aback by the hissed words, “tell my lady her fiancé has arrived and do so quickly.” Rommath was easily more important than Lor’themar would ever be, but in that fatal moment the mage resigns with a glare as hot as any fireball.

 

“Very well, lord regent. It will be done.” 

 

Lor’themar had soured considerably since he mounted and met his future king. He escorted the prince into the city and answered every question his prince had asked and not a one was about Asch.

 

Lor’themar puffed his chest and spoke over the princes’ rabblings “my princess is doing well prince Kael’thas, the arrangements are all in order.” There was a frown etched into his face, one of irritation and annoyance. 

 

“What arrangements?” He says in a snapped, commanding tone. Lor’themar frowns equally deep, “the wedding my prince.” A moment passes and the prince looks as though he’s deciding what to do with the information.

 

“There is no time for a wedding,” Lor’themar’s eye goes wide as shock settles in, “but my prince your coronation and wedding were to be on the day you returned!” Lor’themar believed he failed in hiding his outrage but the prince merely waves his long fingers, looking ahead.

 

“Yes and this was decided long ago, it can wait until this war is over.” Lor’themar could not contain his disbelief as they entered the city’s centre. The inn was bustling with the remains of their shattered people and as Kael got off his silver strider, a voice all to familiar and distant called out.

 

“Kael! Kael!” Lor’themar couldn’t bare too see her, closing his good eye before any form of her person invaded his vision. 

 

 

Kael from his side grunted in annoyance, “let go of me- you look like a common fool!” At the angry whispers Lor’themar’s eye shot open. Asch’s face had fallen, no doubt she was so happy to see him. 

 

“But- but Kael you’ve been gone for so long!” Lor’themar knew the sound of her voice when she was about to cry, “I missed you so much...” the displeasure on his face was seemless, clear and blunt. 

 

“Don’t be so needy, it is unbecoming.” Asch’s lip quivered but she had shed no tears at his words, instead sighing brokenly before composing herself the best she could. 

 

“My dress isn’t ready but the citadel is beautiful!” The pain in her voice was almost too much to bare, what came next was worse.

 

“What? Why did you have our people waste their time on that?!” His voice was so cruel, Asch had begun to finger her skirts, “what... what do you mean my love?” Kael sighed harshly, rolling his eyes.

 

“There is a war, I have no time for you or a wedding. There are more important things to be done.” Asch looked devastated, her ears fell like wet parchment and her eyes grew so dull. Her mouth opened and than shut, Kael was glaring at her, awaiting a response.

 

Finally she spoke in almost too quiet whisper “I... I understand-“ Kael did not wait for her to say anything else and simply left her in his wake.

 

Lor’themar couldn’t handle the look on her face anymore and rolled off his strider, going to where Asch had almost collapsed. “Princess...?” She barely registered his voice, “let me take you inside.” 

 

Lor’themar could barely feel her weight as he carried her into the inn. No one had truly heard the exchange- or maybe they had- they had just seen the prince shove her away and leave without another word. Lor’themar was at least grateful no one was looking their way, or whispering too loud. He was sure someone was already spreading a rumour around.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that when he got up the stairs they would surely be taking in hushed tone about it all. Lor’themar tried not to think about it as he settled her down onto the honeymoon bed that had been his bed for the last weeks. 

 

Lor’themar knelt in front of her, the dress she wore was so pretty- no doubt it was for Kael. The bottom of it was a bloody red and it faded into a sunset orange around the middle and the top was a brilliant yellow. All custom colours of a fire mage. Lor’themar curses his prince, Asch was so dedicated to him and Kael couldn’t even see it. 

 

 

The luckiest men were almost always the foolish ones. 

 

 

“H-he must be so b-busy” she excused, “m-my poor p-prince” her voice broke around the words. 

 

Lor’themar scowls, “he shouldn’t have treated you that way.” Asch rubs her eyes, carrying her tears away “h-he doesn’t!” She insists, “h-he must be tired... he’s like that when he’s t-tired” Lor’themar flintches, mouth open and shocked. 

 

“Asch.” Her name escapes his mouth. She looks at him with tearful eyes, “has he done this before?” Lor’themar saw very little of the prince, he knew Asch was treated badly, but now he wondered just how badly it was. 

 

“N-no... no of course... not.” She dismisses, not looking at him. “Asch,” he say firmly “has he done this before?” 

 

Shame and embarrassment bloom on her face, “just- just when he’s upset... it’s alright he just- he’s so stressed.” She tries to smile but fails miserably “I’m silly and I forgot he’s so b-busy...” Lor’themar grips her knees, looking up at her with care. 

 

“He’s never hit you, has he Asch?” 

 

 

Her eyes look anywhere but his face. 

 

 

“Asch. Has he hit you?” 

 

“He- he just... he’s stressed.” Lor’themar hid his rage expertly. “I-it’s okay- I was just silly and got in the way-“ he cuts her off “no. No you do not.” 

 

 

He heaved a sigh, “my day is brighter when you are in it. I would be lucky to have you by my side.” Another, small sigh “he will not hit you again. Ever again.” 

 

 

Asch’s chest puffs, trying not to cry “it’s okay,” he promises, than her eyes burst and Lor’themar almost falls back when she rushes into him. Lor’themar wouldn’t ask more of her, he knows just what kind of drama that could raise. He would never allow more to happen. 

 

“You will stay here. Right here.” Lor’themar says, holding her tightly “b-but Kael-“ “I don’t care about Kael.” 


	96. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar Theron/Original female character

Kael did not notice Asch was gone, Lor’themar did not care, better he wasn’t interested in where his wife was. Asch was distraught, of course he understood why. If his fiancé was missing, he would notice- be upset even. 

 

But he was not missing a fiancé, he did not have one. 

 

Lor’themar however had someone else’s. 

 

 

Lor’themar kept her very close, even allowed her in discussions that involved things women were not pray too. 

 

They did not like their gentle princess in the war room. 

 

Thankfully when questioned Lor’themar said she was their princess and it was important she knew about her cities state of being. They didn’t press and there was honesty in his deception, Asch wanted to know how to better help her people. 

 

 

She was helpful when they discussed food and housing, in fact it was her idea to allow people housing in the citadel and storing the food there for better keeping. Kael wasn’t around much after his return, far to busy readying for another trip to Dalaran, or wherever else he decided to go. 

 

 

Most were unconcerned of their princes’ coming and going, they would ask in passing and for pleasantries. Lor’themar allowed himself to feel important once the people who referred to Kael’thas begun to turn to him. 

 

Lor’themar watched as Rommath slinks inside, looking expectant and annoyed. The regent lord sighs and dismisses his table. 

 

“The prince wishes to see you.” 

 

 

Lor’themar scowls thinly, “what for?” Rommath doesn’t look at him, his air was superior and irritating. Lor’themar wasn’t very high blooded, but his rank in military made him equally important as Rommath. 

 

Even if he didn’t see it. 

 

“My prince is at the Sunwell.” Rommath hisses, leaving without another word. Lor’themar glares at his retreating figure, huffing once before leaving. 

 

 

The ride wasn’t pleasant, Lor’themar became fouler as he came nearer. Once he passed though the arches he saw his prince standing just out of view of the entrance. His hawk made great sound but Kael barely noticed and did not turn. 

 

The only thing that made him out to be real was the way his hair blew in the soft wind and little else. 

 

 

Lor’themar dismounted and trudged toward him, standing next to him rather than behind. Lor’themar could see this annoyed him, but Lor’themar would not be treated as anything but equal. 

 

The scowl on the side of his face was evident, Lor’themar looked ahead “you asked for me, my prince?” Lor’themar did not like calling him his prince “I have,” he spits, not looking his way. 

 

 

Lor’themar raises a brow, holding his ground. 

 

It took a moment for him to continue, the scowl now ugly and deep across his face “you have my wife- so I’m told.” 

 

Lor’themar blinks at the swirling mess of the sunwell, “she’s not your wife- so I’m told.” This gets the prince to turn in an abrupt nature, offended surely, but Lor’themar is uninterested. 

 

This time he meets his eye, Lor’themar stood taller than his prince and looked down upon him, scowling harshly. Kael met his glare in kind, lip pulled from his teeth. 

 

“You have become too proud of your station I think.” He threatens, Lor’themar knew he could easily rip the power from him. He would be a lowly ranger again without say or will of his own. 

 

Being that wouldn’t allow him close to his princess. 

 

Lor’themar shuts his eye. Sighing. 

 

“If you are wishing I return her I will not.” He was tired of mincing words. 

 

 

He pauses, eye in a slit “you hit her. You will not do it again.” The face of hatred turned to shock and fright, eyes wider than the moon. Lor’themar takes no enjoyment in his obvious win. “I will not allow you to do it again.”

 

 

“Very proud, Theron. Very.” Lor’themar holds his head high. 

 

 

Kael suddenly sneers, looking vicious “have it your way Theron. Have my crown and my wife- you must be accustom to used goods.” Lor’themar wasn’t angered by his jab at him, Lor’themar wasn’t so vain to be insulted by such a weak and untrue statement. 

 

He would not stand for the insult too his princess. 

 

“You haven’t been here long enough to do your duty.” They both knew it to be true, if he had Asch would be gushing about babies or already heavy with his child, but she was not. 

 

 

Kael laughed, “oh? Have you taken her for your own then? Another mans intended- tell me regent lord did she wail for you? Has she been spoiled on your cock?” Lor’themar went ridged, fists squeezing. He could not strike his prince.

 

Kael rolls his eyes, swatting his hair behind his shoulder “I thought correct, my intended- stupid as she is sees you like the lowborn dog you are.” 

 

Kael eyes him with disgust “keep the harlot then, I have a war to win.” With that the prince glides away, robes following him in a regal twist. Lor’themar sheaths quietly, how dare he. 

 

Kael’thas Sunstrider has changed in his time in Dalaran- or maybe he was always like this. Lor’themar couldn’t believe he said those things about his princess. Asch was beautiful, noble and kind- not a stupid little girl. How could the prince not see that? 

 

 

Lor’themar shakes his head violently, he saw it. That’s what was important. 

 

 

Lor’themar didn’t return for some time, too distracted by his encounter with the prince to be of any use. He ambled around the streets on his bird before being stopped by a group of elves. They looked to be carrying all they owned in their arms, curiously Lor’themar calls to them.

 

“What’s this?” He asks, watching as the family paused. A little girl pokes her head from behind her mother, smiling “the princess is letting us sleep in the castle!” Lor’themar remembers the discussion, did not believe she would act so quickly.

 

Or with Kael’thas still around. 

 

“Oh?” He says, amused by the wonderment in the young elf. “Yes! She’s letting everyone sleep in the castle!” Lor’themar looks up and begins to see others moving in the direction. “I love the princess!” A boy, as young as the girl says, bolting out behind his father. 

 

Lor’themar chuckles, pausing his mount. A thought came to him. 

 

“Let me help.” 

 

 

Lor’themar wished he could assist the other families in carrying what they had, but his hawk could only hold so much weight. The bird was content with the four baskets and the children so he would push it no further. 

 

 

“Thank you lord regent,” the mother says, almost in tears, Lor’themar smiles “none is needed.” 

 

“Are you a knight, mister?” The boy perks his attention. Lor’themar snorts, “no little one, I was a farstrider- for a time.” The boy gasps in awe, “I want to be a farstrider! I want to protect the princess like you do!” Lor’themar hums excitedly “the princess would be lucky to have you.” 

 

 

Asch could be seen from the gates, she was helping people inside and smiling at them, despite what Lor’themar could tell was sorrow in her eyes. 

 

Before he met with her Lor’themar helped the family stack their things together again.

 

 

Asch was helping everyone inside as he came to her, “My princess,” he calls. Asch stumbles for a moment, confused as she looks over but once she sees him Asch is delighted “Lor’themar!” Politely she excused herself, picking up her dress so she can run to him. 

 

“I see you’ve been busy,” Asch laughs lightly, “yes, there’s more than enough space for everyone... finding it however is a little harder.” The citadel had many rooms and beds, Asch must have busied herself all day with finding each family a place to sleep. 

 

“The guards can help for a time- come with me.” Asch was hesitant, but took his arm a moment later. The inn wasn’t too far so he begun leading her there. 

 

“Rommath said you met with Kael,” she says, “he wasn’t very happy about allowing the citizens into the citadel.” Lor’themar shakes his head, of course the prince wasn’t. “He didn’t hurt you did he?” Asch shakes her head quickly, “he left soon after- I haven’t seen him since then.” Lor’themar frowns. 

 

“Are you upset?” Asch looks at their feet, eyes clearly sad. “I thought... I just- it was suppose to be different...” as they climb the steps she trembles. 

 

“I thought he would be so happy to come home... see the pillars dressed in white- I...I even asked the seamstress to finsih what she could on my dress so I could wear it” Lor’themar noticed the box perched on the bed when they entered the honeymoon suite. 

 

Asch snuffles when she sees it “he didn’t even want to see it...” 

 

Lor’themar feels her pain in his chest. 

 

“I do,” he confesses, making her look at him in confusion. “I want to see it- may I see it?” Asch opens her mouth, tears threatening to fall.

 

“O-okay...”

 

 

Lor’themar had seen the dress, but couldn't imagine what it looked like until now. Details were missing and Asch couldn’t properly tie the bow behind her, but it looked transcendent. The heart shaped around her chest snugly pushing all the right parts into place, while the sash meant to be her bow was coloured red, orange and yellow, beautiful and framed her waist. 

 

The bell of the dress had designs in scattered places, vacant but made of shiny slik. Asch fiddles the front of it while Lor’themar swallows dryly.

 

“You’re... youre beautiful,” He sputters, amazed. Asch blinks her tears away, blushing crimson. “It.. it’s not finished-“ “it doesn’t need to be” Lor’themar dares to step closer, knowing full well it was a bad idea. 

 

“It’s perfect- so perfect you’re...” He loses his thought when she looks up at him, Lor’themar wets his lips. “Perfect....” he mutters before pulling her against him, Asch goes willingly, grabbing into his arms, even tilting her head up to meet his kiss. 

 

It was needy, completely full of love and want, and Lor’themar wanted so much more. 

 

The dress was silky soft and Lor’themar feels bad his hands were ruining it, Asch only came closer when he tugged on the fabric however. Much like the first time they part and share breath, looking at each other with desire and affection. 

 

“Marry me,” he suddenly blurts, breathless and brainless. Asch’s eyes widen with a start, Lor’themar screwed his mouth shut, about to take it back. 

 

But then. 

 

“Yes!” She gasps the word, Lor’themar is too stunned to move. 


	97. Wrathion/Anduin dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion/original female character   
> Anduin Wrynn/Original female character

Wrathion has two very important events in his life. The first was his birth, which now would be celebrated and the meeting of seasons. 

 

 

Which he had reason to go too now. Two reasons. Asch agreed immediately, Anduin needed convincing. How would they get there? Wrathion would portal them, of course Anduin didn’t know he could do that, but it wasn’t his only concern. What if Kalecgos was there? What if he let the secret slip? 

 

What if they saw Jaina?

 

Wrathion said Kalec would not say anything, black dragons were private and it was considered taboo for anyone to talk about their mates. Jaina wouldn’t be there because even the master of magic, her lover hadn’t seen her. Which caused a whole other conversation to happen. Where was Jaina? Of course the mage didn’t agree with him about the Horde in Dalaran and left in a flash and puff, but where she went. Wrathion didn’t know. That lead him to worry and fret, she was still his aunt and treasured family member. 

 

Wrathion could do nothing to ease his suffering. So he used Asch. 

 

“Does he like it?” Wrathion whispers behind her, licking the shell of her ear. Asch trembles, tugging gently at the blanket around Anduin, “I.. I don’t know- I’ve never-“ Wrathion gasps as if she committed an offence, “not once?” He peers over her shoulder, squinting at the slumbering king. “Hmm...” he mumbles as she shakes her head, “on with it then, lets see shall we?” Asch carefully pulled his bottoms away, unveiling the pink cock. Wrathion watched it twitch as she took it. 

 

“Open your mouth,” he instructs, pulling up her night dress, “make him hard, with your tongue.” Asch was good at listening, Wrathion liked that very much. Asch whines as his fingers find her wet opening, distracting her. “Put it in your mouth, slowly- good girl.” His voice did things to her, this he knew by the shiver and clintching. Wrathion used that to his advantage. Asch began a rhythm, Wrathion praises her as he thrusts his fingers inside. 

 

“Can you take more- beautiful girl,” Wrathion purrs as he watches her engulf the pinkish cock completely. “Do you want my cock?” He coos the filthy words, curling his fingers, “do you want your mate?” Asch’s legs shake, her moans are throaty and eager. “Of course you do, be good and suck your husbands cock-“ Asch pushes her bottom into his hold, going at her task with new vigor. 

 

Anduin twitches, growling in his sleep. 

 

Wrathion slides himself inside her heat, hissing deeply. 

 

The sudden weight of Wrathion pushing her forward must have triggered something between Asch and Anduin because in that moment he gasps awake. A straggled noise while Asch makes a faintly stuffed, distressed noise. “A-Asch?!” He chokes, thrashing around, Wrathion chuckles, smirking as Asch coughs. “Wrathion!” Wrathion chuckles, humping her forward into Anduin’s lap. 

 

“Good morning,” he purrs, leaning forward. “Did you sleep well?” Anduin scowls, clearly baffled. Asch wheezes, shaking against his bare thighs, “Asch!” Anduin pulls her up, watching her swallow thickly, eyes bloodshot and full of tears. 

 

“Are you ok-“ Asch pushes forward, kissing his lips sloppily. Wrathion coos delighted, “isn’t she sweet?” Wrathion punches his hips, making her break away from Anduin and moan in his face. 

 

“Oh..!” Asch’s eyes roll back, her hands clutch at Anduin’s chest, “she wanted to make you feel better about today- do you?” Wrathion nuzzles her throat, gazing up at the king with his bloody eyes. Anduin gulps, speechless. The king jumps as his cock is grabbed. Wrathion’s has his hand over Asch’s, tugging his cock to life in her soft grasp. 

 

“I think she wants your cock- do you want your husbands cock?” Asch whines loudly, nodding furiously. Wrathion coos, “go on beautiful.” Anduin almost helplessly watches his wife climb into his lap, taking his cock easily. They both moan as he fills her. Wrathion piles behind her, sucking harsh marks into her neck. His hands brace her hips, using the leverage to pull and drop her into his thighs. 

 

“Oh- Oh.... Anduin-!” She paws at his hair, tangling her fingers and clawing at his skull. “Har-harder!” Anduin pushes his hips up into  her, the harsh force making her wail and arch deeply.  

 

“I-I won’t...” Anduin gasps, tensing. Wrathion purrs, spending himself against her backside. Asch’s head tips back, kissing Wrathion before sagging into Anduin. 

 

 

 

Asch and Anduin were nervous, it was easy to tell. Wrathion was right by their side, promising it wasn’t as intimidating as it seemed. Anduin admitted he had hardly been around dragons and Asch had never. 

 

“Come now,” he purrs, petting Asch’s back “I’ll be right beside you, as well Anduin.” Asch was not adjusting as easily as her husband was. “Wrathion this... outfit is a demeaning...” Wrathion grins, “I wouldn’t say that... more-“ he pauses thinking of the word. 

 

“Expensive!” Adhcgive him a flat look and toys with the skirt again. 

 

Black dragons were known for expensive, grand things. Anduin disagreed almost before he asked, which Wrathion allowed because Anduin was Asch’s mate. Not his. 

 

Asch, while she was embarrassed by it all, agreed, albeit pensively. What Wrathion gave her to wear was equally beautiful and expensive. Wrathion had a heart for exotic, strange looking things and dressed her in the style much like he would dress himself. 

 

 

Around her face was a silky black bejeweled veil, strung with gold chips and rubies. Her chest was scantly covered by a similarly coloured silk, gold rings dangled around the slopes of her breasts and a long golden chain hung around her bare waist. Wrathion circles his palm across her back, admiring her flat belly and flushed shoulders.

 

“Its- it’s too loose!” She harps, pulling at the loose silky pants, they puffed around her calves and tied at her ankles. The belt was gold and red silks, tied at her hip. The shoes her simple slip ons, a pointed toe with gold three embroidered a flowery design. 

 

“You look delicious,” Wrathion coos, getting right behind her “doesn’t she Anduin?” The king swallows, nodding dumbly “beautiful, darling.” Asch fiddles with her bangles, unconvinced. 

 

 

Wrathion lets it be for now, opening the portal to the temple, ushering her through, allowing Anduin to go before him. It didn’t surprise him how extravagent the temple appeared, every meeting of the seasons was a grand affair and Alexstraza was a women of celebration. 

 

Both his paramours were stopped in shock, wideryes looking at all the decorations and luxuries around them.

 

The attendant was the first to greet them, welcoming them with a hand drawn to the inner sanctum. Wrathion coos and takes Asch by the waist, Anduin trailing behind. 

 

Dragons from different flights coo and chirp at Asch, congratulating Wrathion as they pass. Asch looked visibly uncomfortable with it all and Wrathion kisses her temple, whispering “just a little longer than I will take you home.” Asch’s shoulders tense at his words, “home or Stormwind?” Wrathion grins, mushing her hair with his cheek “home darling girl, promise!” 

 

Home was a deep, hidden cave on the outskirts Stormwind on the open sea, surrounded by mountains and dense trees. It was majorly populated by colourful parrots and smaller critters, the Alliance held it as a flagged island for wildlife and found no use in it because of the mountain that covered almost the entire space. Wrathion created a lair out of it and furnished it lavishly, as soon as Asch created a bond with him Wrathion brought them there every chance they had. 

 

Asch taken too it immediately and both Anduin and Asch begin to refer to it as home. 

 

 

Nozdormu, the leader of the bronze flight caught them as Wrathion circled the party, delighted by them “Wrathion- Queen Asch,” he bows, “king Anduin!” Wrathion inclines his head, smiling gently “these are your mates?” The lord of time sounded surprised “how wonderful!” Asch tensed in Wrathion’s side, obviously nervous “how is yours my lord?” Nozdormu was stoic near most of the time, but like most he was comfortable around his own kind and eagerly jumped at the chance to talk about his own mate. 

 

“Babies?” Asch interjects, Nozdormu hums “yes we think four at least!” Asch recoils, sinking into Wrathion more “four? At least?” Nozdormu chortles “we hope for many more of course- but one can only hope.” Wrathion says a little, gritting his teeth. 

 

He didn’t tell Asch that at minimum dragons could have four children. 

 

At least. 

 

“Are you expecting?” Anduin flintches, “we aren’t... or- we....” Nozdormu gestured for him to stop “I understand. There are politics involved.” A pained smile “regardless I have all the hope in the world for you.” 

 

 

Wrathion knew as the time lord left that he was in trouble. 

 

“Home. Now.” 

 

So much trouble. 


	98. Lor’themar/Arthas dabbles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor’themar/Original female character 
> 
> So I just wanted to address some stuff with you readers.
> 
> First of all I know lots of people really like Garrosh and that’s great, but you guys are hounding me about this and it’s honestly super rude you’re commenting about him on chapters that have nothing to do with him. I really appreciate the comments, so much in fact I wasn’t going to even say anything.
> 
> Second, it’s a story dump, I’ll write what I want because it’s mine. If you want to see something with a character you write it. 
> 
> Third and last, I’d said I would consider writing something, not that I would do it. This isn’t a request story. Find one that is. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for loving my story, commenting and bookmarking it. I can’t say how much it means to me.

Lor’themar felt a headache behind his eyes, it thrummed agasint his damaged eye. Another attack, so many lost. 

 

 

Looking at the map littered with flags and troops and boats made his head hurt. Lor’themar touches just below his eye, feeling the raw scar that still needed time to heal, so strange not to see anything anymore. To have half his vision lost, not even shapes or colour or static come through the darkness. 

 

And it hurt, he could feel it but not see through it. When Lor’themar closed his eyes he could feel the cut, he could feel it move in time with his other eye, follow direction his gaze went but never show him anything. 

 

Lor’themar learnt to turn, adapted. 

 

Even without hiding his grotesque injury people did not adapt with him. Still they would stand on the side where he could not see them, show important things to an eye that could not read. Some had the decency to be embarrassed when he went around to their other side, others just looked at him with disgust. 

 

His eye, though troubling, was not a concern as of now. 

 

Whispers and gossip filled every room he entered. The people didn’t know exactly what was going on but knew the prince, the princess and regent lord were all conntected in some dalliance or another. Lor’themar suppose they were partly right, considering she was now engaged to both of them. 

 

 

In a perfect world they would already be married now, but the world was not and his city was burning along with its people. 

 

 

Halduron Brightwing, his most trusted second in command flounced in with his usual swagger and smugness. Lor’themar just knew this wouldn’t be good. 

 

“So I hear talk of threesomes and secret bastards.” Leave it to Hal to make an entrance always grand. 

 

“Whose?” Lor’themar asks, “yours?” Hal chuckles good-naturedly “people have become bored of my affairs, yours however...” this makes him groan. Among his titles Hal was master of whispers, always somehow learning of all ongoings and secrets around the capital. 

 

“I didn’t think cocks and blondes were your type,” this earns him a glare, half of one at least “I’m hearing of you and the princess. That isn’t true now, is it?” 

 

 

Lor’themar wouldn’t lie to his friend, but didn’t want to spill all his truths at once “What have you heard?” Hal smiles as if he’s won a prize “that you’ve deflowered our princess and spat in the face of our soon-to-be king.” Lor’themar muses, tilting his head “half true.” 

 

Hal grins, “which half?”  

 

 

Lor’themar decided to dispel the whispers “I haven’t taken the princess, but I’m not giving her back to Kael.” Hal snorts, “that is the very definition of taking- but I hear your meaning. I've also heard of the prince being... unkind too her... care to explain this?” 

 

Lor’themar wasn’t sure he should say, but Hal of all people would understand best. “He’s... raised his hand to her,” at this Hal grimaces, rightly so. “Far less exciting than secret bastards and sex, no?” This did not raise the scowl from his friends face. 

 

 

“I asked her to marry me and she said yes.” 

 

“I want to kill him myself.” Violent.

 

“I do too.” Reassuring. 

 

 

“No one can know that Hal.” Lor’themar warns, watching no change in his face, “Hal.” The ranger shakes his head angrily “he hit her.” Lor’themar had never heard his voice so choked and dark. “He hit our princess!” Something had snapped in the ranger, “he’s our crowned prince.” Hal rages.

 

 

Things clatter off the table and Lor’themar headache throbs harder “that does not give him leave to hit women!” Lor’themar clutches his head, breathing harshly. He was about to snap at his long time friend just as the door swung open.

 

“Lo!” Hal gasps, “my princess!” The ranger kneeled so quickly his knees made a resounding bang through the room. Lor’themar, despite his headache gets up with a sway and reaches to kiss her cheek.

 

“Hello darling,” he mutters tiredly, Asch opens her mouth, cheeks flushed but than frowns at him. “Are you alright?” She whispers, delicately touching his face “you’re burning up-“ without leave Asch pulls him to the bed, making him sit.

 

“Lord Brightwing please get ice!” She hasilty insists, not even a moment later Hal is flying out the door, rage completely gone from him.

 

“My poor darling,” she coos so softly, pulling his hair free of its ridged tie, bringing his face to her chest. Lor’themar sighs, the feeling of her heart beating calms him, ground his aching head. Asch’s hands run carefully through his loose hair, quietly humming a song, Lor’themar is grateful and buried his face beaten her breasts, pressing his nose firmly against hard bone between them. 

 

 

The dress she wore tickled his face, it’s scratchy almost rough material felt strange against his closed eyes, but welcome all the same. The colour was red, a deep bloody red and Lor’themar almost felt pompous enough to think she was trying to match his armour. 

 

Lor’themar inhaled deeply, sucking in fabric of her dress, she smelt so wonderful, like a meadow of wildflowers and a breeze. Lor’themar struggles to bring his arms around her, clutching at her hips with failing fingers. How did he manage this? 

 

 

Of all the odds and barricades what he wanted was standing over him, heart beating in his wilting ears and scent invading his tired lungs. 

 

Lor’themar didn’t even hear Hal enter again or the sound of the ice rattling in the bag, only the cold wet press shook him from his dizzy dream. Lor’themar lets a groan pass his chapped lips, shivering as freezing droplets rolled down his temple. 

 

 

Asch giggles softly, a beautiful sound. Hal snorts, watching his lord regent melt like a puddle. Lor’themar amuses the idea he must look rather silly, hair messy and ears drooping, face pressed into his princess’ breast like a child. 

 

The ache in his head begun to soften and he gave no time in caring about his appearance save a moment, it was working. 

 

 

Lor’themar’s wars twitch of their own accord as he feels her hands let the bag go, it sags over his head but does not slide off, frowning slightly he wonders what she’s doing, that is until gentle fingers meet at the back of his neck. 

 

Lor’themar moans again, sagging forward into her embrace as her fingers begin to knead the bones supporting his head, his hands renew their clutching and desperately clings to her hip bones. 

 

Asch grins at his reaction, watching pink ears go limp and wide, it looked so precious, her heart squeezed. Lor’themar was so open, so affectionate. 

 

Why couldn’t Kael love her like this?” 

 

 

Why couldn’t he take comfort in her like this? While her heart was soaring it was also drowning. Asch loved Kael for so long, but Lor’themar had loved her and Kael, Kael.

 

Kael had no love for anyone. 

 

Asch felt terrible, the man who loved her- wanted to marry her was right here, alive and taking comfort in her arms and yet she was thinking about the prince who hit her. 

 

 

When Lor’themar found out Asch tried to remember all the times Kael raised his hand to her, it was only a handful, a handful too much if Theron was concerned. Asch didn’t remember why, doesn’t even remember the very last time. 

 

 

Asch is jostled out of her thought when she heard the ice bag thump into the bed, looking down she sees his droopy smile and soft eyes. Lor’themar’s hair was soaking. 

 

Lor’themar was making vague purring sounds with his rich and impossible voice “thank you” he rumbles, Asch’s eyes flutter. Kael never made her feel like this. 

 

“B-better?” Asch curses herself for stuttering, Lor’themar doesn’t seem to notice it. Kael would have, called her a simpering fool. 

 

All Lor’themar says is: “I love you.” 

 

Asch’s mouth twists open, but no sound escapes her, Lor’themar smiles but there is pain in his eyes “it’s alright. You don’t have to say it yet.” He knew she still loved Kael. 

 

Asch felt a terrible churn in her stomach, lips and teeth snapping together in an instant. “I-I...” She sputters, Lor’themar gazes up at her with dreary eyes. 

 

She tries again. 

 

“I... I love you Lo.” Relief. Asch felt so relived. “I love you,” she says again, this time so sure and so happy. “I love you so much!” Lor’themar pulls her closer, bringing her against him. Asch could feel his heart beating and his lungs expelling air, his muscles rippling and shoulders tensing. 

 

 

“Hal,” Lor’themar says in a deep, confident voice knowing his friend was still lingering. “Y-yes, lord regent?” Lor’themar grins, royalty intimidated his friend.

 

“Find me the high priest,” Asch tilts her head, what could he want the high priest for? Suddenly it hit her and Lor’themar laugh brightly. “We’re getting married now.” 

 

 

 


	99. Koltira dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koltira Deathweaver/original female character  
> Chapter 99!!!!!

Koltira eyes the cart with distain, four terrified creatures huddled together, they likely didn’t know each other but the fear of unknown made them flock together like frightened caged birds. 

 

 

All of them were women, young and pumped face. Two of them were humans, a red head and a blonde. Another was a Troll, green haired and purple in the face, the last was an elf.

 

Koltira looked at her curiously, she was his kind. A high elf, not yet tainted by fel. It had been a very long time since he’d seen a living Quel’dorei. 

 

Her hair was piled in a loose bun, practically falling out like a dune of snow in a tree. Her eyes were glowing the beautiful blue that all his once people were blessed with. Most of her parts were thinner and smaller than those around her, where the humans were stocky she was thin. 

 

Koltira watches her cradle the Troll, amused at how easily she sought comfort in the opposite faction. 

 

Her face was cold with tears frozen on her cheeks, the shiver in her little body couldn’t be held back end by the warmth her companions were providing. What little they wore did nothing to save them from Icecrowns terrible chill. Frost permeated in every crack. 

 

She was pale, almost as pale as he was, Koltira assumed it wasn’t natural. The scraps of cloth barely hid her chest, her whole back was exposed to the haunting eyes of those all around. 

 

What their purpose was here Koltira didn’t rightly know, he could guess for amusement or even reanimation. He cared little what would be done and simply turned, returning to his previous business. 

 

 

Arthas had busied them with grunt work, Koltira was forced to assist the mindless ghouls and abominations with carrying creates of runed weapons into the inner sanctum for testing later, as well as tempered armour and bars of Saronite. 

 

Around him he could see Darion Mograine pushing his load as well as Thalanor who was having trouble stacking the boxes filled with no doubt heavily items. Koltira paid them no mind and hulled his boxes to their shelves, huffing frost as he finishes. 

 

Lumbered steps came booming from the grand hall, Koltira glances toward the impressive metal echos and is surprised to find Salanar lazily striding toward him.

 

“Horsemen.” Koltira greets with a bob of his head, watching the green eyes turn to slits, “death knight.” A moment passes before Salanar speaks again, “boring work,” he spits, appalled as other knights lug passed, “prized killers moving furniture.” The horsemen was a proud man, hard to please and even harder converse with. Why he had chosen to bother speaking at all to Koltira was a wonder. 

 

 

“What needs to be done must be done.” Koltira shrugs, frowning at the way Salanar sticks his nose up “I suppose. How is Bloodmist?” Salanar had given each deathknight their mounts, equipped them with only the finest tempered beasts. The man took great pride in his duties and his stables, Koltira supposed he should, each deathcharger was finely tuned to its rider and exceptionally grand. 

 

“He is well,” Salanar hums, pleased. Koltira shifts on his feet, “What draws your purpose here?” Loading bays and shipments weren’t exactly an interest of Salanar’s. “Ah, you will see in a moment.” Watching his gaze Koltira follows it, shocked at what he found.

 

Wheeled in by two hulking brutes was another cage, bigger than the last he saw but still filled with women of all like and kind. A few humans, nightelves and Orcs. All relatively frightened and naked.

 

“What...?” Koltira mutters, head tilted and hair falling down his shoulder, Salanar simply chuckles “I do not just acquire horses to mount.” Koltira’s mouth falls open, “what.”

Salanar looks rather amused than annoyed and speaks again, prancing toward the cage with interest “it was suppose to be a gift you see,” he says musing over the girls as if they were his prized steeds, “Arthas wishes to reward his knights for their devoted service and had me obtain pretty toys for you all too amuse yourselves with.” 

 

All the girls flinch away at his questing hands, crying with new vigour. Salanar coos dangerously at the cowering girls before laughing nastily “I’ve already found you yours, I think she will suit your interests perfectly.” He claims with a triumphant grin “very pretty, very little. You elves like that- do you not?” He did not wait for Koltira to answer, “Ah, look at this one,” one of his gloved hands reaches inside the cage, grabbing a hold of one of the human girls, one of black hair and brown eyes “this one is for Thassarian. Isn’t she stunning?”

 

The girl was desperately trying to claw at his fingers, trying to pry them off her arm with no success, the other girls crawled away from her to another empty side of the cage, Koltira blinks at them, stunned he asks “found mine...?” Salanar releases her, a sickening thud shakes the walls as she drops back down, now the others crowd her again. 

 

“Yes...?” He hisses it out both as a question and an answer, “when-? why?” Salanar looks at him dully “today of course, and as I’ve said it is a gift.” Koltira runs a hand through his hair, stress lines evident on his face “where is she?” At this the horsemen tuts playfully, “that would ruin the surprise- you will see her soon...” suddenly Salanar leans in, whispering “after the day is finished Arthas was going to call a meeting,” as if he felt he was going to be caught Salanar’s eyes dart left and right, toward all the uncaring ghouls and Knights doing busy labor. 

 

“When?” Koltira stresses, becoming annoyed, Salanar frowns, considering “before sun down. I’m not to tell you this but your rewards will be in your rooms as soon as the meeting is concluded- no sooner!” Koltira, like most his kind could feel his humanity tugging at the back of his mind and was quite bothered by the fact he called them rewards. 

 

Salanar leans a little closer, smiling devilishly “they are also virgins. Every one of them. Now- say nothing and shoo. I have work to be done, as do you.” 

 

 

Half way through the day Arthas in fact called a meeting before nightfall, most looked unconcerned by it, like it would be any normal meeting, Koltira however felt his own skin prickling in anticipation. He kept thinking another knight would come up to him and jeer about the girls, laugh about what they would do, but no one seemed any wiser, it was putting him on edge. 

 

None of them even questioned why hordes of unfortunate girls were being wheeled in eight or more at a time, Salanar saw him a few times after and gave a knowing look, Koltira seized up every time and swallowed hard. How were none of them interested? Why didn’t they question the horsemaster? 

 

How did no one notice where they were being taken? Where was he even putting them? Was something being done to them? So many questions flew in his mind and he couldn’t bare the wait much longer. 

 

 

It was becoming obvious, so much in fact Thalanor was looking at him funny, “What is this pacing, Deathweaver?” Biting his lip Koltira ignores him, the other elf snorts in distain, muttering “it’s only a meeting.” Most around him figured and guessed it was simply about the supply run today, thinking Arthas was interested in whether or not they finished their duties. Koltira shakes his head, hair flying. This was awful. 

 

 

When the ushers opened the doors Koltira felt everything, the rush in his head the chill in the room, the rotting smell of the ghouls and abominations at every flank of the room. 

 

The hall was as decrepit as the occupants, the targets of banners of a long forgotten house, old, beaten tables reaching each end of the room in a long train. Old dusty chairs that protested as the knights sat, and at the end of the room, at the head table reserved for royal parties was Arthas.

 

 

He wore no helm and the smugness of his grin reached all the way to the other end where Koltira was sitting, his cool Lichfire filled eyes scanned over all of them as if they were grand prizes and precious things to him. Koltira would always hate that they were in fact trophies of his ego. Humanity and oddity stripped from them, the only unique outliers they still had were their names from past lives. 

 

 

Some didn’t even have that. 

 

 

“My knights,” Arthas’ terrible voice coos, like a fowl mother’s carress, Koltira cringes at the echo. “You have pleased me,” frostmorne glints under the candle light, shining gorgeous blue spots around the room. “And I’ve seen fit to reward you.” Koltira watches many of them sat to attention, eagerly listening now. 

 

“Salanar has acquired these gifts and your gratitude should be given to him for the trouble.” He leans back, despite telling them all Salanar was the one to praise Arthas was soaking it all in. 

 

The knights watch him stand up, frost exploding around his legs, “go. Enjoy your gifts until I call next.” So many shot up from their seats, Koltira was bumped and shoved as many rushed out. 

 

 

They didn’t even know what they were running too. 

 

They might have ran faster if they had. 

 

 

Koltira was the last out, but like most he was fast, moving up steps and passing through halls just to get to his private quarters, but he didn’t dare open the door. At first he stood, then he listened. There was no sound from the other side and Koltira almost believed that maybe there was no girl. 

 

 

But as he opened his door what he saw made his stomach twist.

 

Upon his bed, shaking from the cold and still from fear was the elf he saw in the cage hours before. 

 

The utter horror in her eyes was astonishing.

 

 

The sheets she desperately tried to hide under weren’t very thick, Koltira never needed anything more then thin linen, he could easily see her perky nipples pebbling and the line of her hips. Her lips were trembling and her eyes were leaking soundlessly, Koltira blinks and she flinches. 

 

 

He sighs and she shakes. 

 

Koltira closes his eyes for a moment then looks down at the sash hanging loosely around his waist, it was an old scrap of cloth, the flag of his people worn away from age. Still he takes the end and rips a sizeable portion before trudging toward the girl.

 

“Here,” He says as soft as he can in the tongue of their people, she doesn’t move to take it but he waits, weighing his options. He couldn’t send her away, either she would be caught by another deathknight or die in the frozen waste. As if it was an option to begin with. Koltira didn’t even know where Salanar plucked her from. 

 

Salanar was right however, she was very pretty and very little. 

 

 

Koltira was shocked when shaky fingers touched his to get the cloth, but she didn’t dare look at him in the eyes. He watched her wipe away the tears and clean her face. 

 

“Stay here,” he mutters deciding it was cruel to watch her shake from the cold. 

 

 

 

The extra measure he locked his door, knowing someone may enter, whether she was foolish enough to leave was another question. 

 

It felt wrong as he walked, hearing the beds slamming and obsense noises from under the door, even from Thassarian’s room he could hear it. Koltira turned his nose up as she banged on the door. Muffled cursing followed slapping feet and when the door swung open with a gust of frozen wind Koltira’s teeth almost chattered.

 

“What in all hells Koltira!” He was oddly flushed and sweating, Koltira snorts in disgust “keep it down you fool,” the elf hisses, beyond Thassarian’s shoulder Koltira could see the black hair girl from earlier, sweating and panting. 

 

“Why are you here?!” The human snarls, “shouldn’t you be busy?!” The comment made Koltira a little sick, “not when she’s freezing- give me a blanket I know you have thick ones!” Thassarian’s head shakes in confusion “so? Warm her you fool!” Koltira grinds his teeth, “she’s an elf- they get cold easily! Just give me one!” It wasn’t entirely untrue. At least Thassarian didn’t question it. 

 

“I- ugh! Fine you shit.” Koltira promptly looks away when the rest of the girl is bare to him. It only took moments before Thassarian was back and shoving a comforter in his arms “now be gone!” Koltira was more than happy too. 

 

 

The elf in his bed jumped when he returned, constantly on edge again in his presence. Koltira frowns, but he supposed he shouldn’t be taking it personally. After all he assumed she knew why she was there. 

 

“You’re cold,” He says, gesturing to the blankets in his arms, “this will help.” Carefully he places them on the bed, watching her look at them. Koltira huffs, “take it.” At the command the girl scrambled to grab it, pulling the sides open so she can drape it over herself. 

 

“Better?” He asks after a moment, she gives the faintest of nods. She looked rather amusing, blankets bundled up to her ears some of the colour was coming back to her face even, though she was still pale as snow.

 

“M-m-master...?” Koltira blinks, not believing his ears “what-.” he frowns “do not call me that.” She looked horrified “just... Koltira. Yes?” She nods again, clutching the blankets. Koltira scrubs at hand over his face, this would have been easier if he was like his brothers. 

 

“I won’t touch you.” He tells her, scowling “is there a place I can send you back? Where is your home?” The girl’s eyes are wide and scared, “Silvermoon m-my lord.” My lord. Koltira sighs. Silvermoon was ravaged by scourage. If he somehow found a way to send her back she would either die or be capture again and sent to someone else who wouldn’t be so kind. 

 

“Anywhere else? At all?” She shakes her head, eyes growing sad “my.. f-family is dead.” What on Azeroth was he going to do. There was no place she could go, no place he could take her without his imprisonment or execution and she couldn’t stay here. 

 

“Have you been fed?” He’d forgotten what earring was like but knew couldn’t have been that kind. When she shakes her head he wasn’t surprised. There was nothing he could give her here. Again he sighs, scrubbing his face. 

 

 

“Wait here. I will find you something to eat-“ he pauses a moment “and something to wear. Do not let anyone inside and do not leave.” At her nodding Koltira offers a short, tense smile. 

 

What a mess.


	100. Illidan dabbles 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> THANK YOU!   
> Finally chapter 100! And Illidan’s 20th!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support, love and comments it means so much to me!
> 
> Here’s to another 100!

Asch regards her husband with subdued eyes and a caught lip. 

 

For years he’s been her mate, husband and father of her babies. 

 

What he hasn’t been was himself. 

 

 

Of course Illidan was himself but, he wasn’t... _all_ he could be. 

 

Asch watches those powerful muscles contract and ripple, he was assisting another hunter in clearing a cave to make a home of it. Asch was suppose to create a better terrain then hard dirt and stone but she was hardly paying attention to her beloved job. 

 

 

Illidan hadn’t aged in all the years she knew him, sure his mouth had lines of a frown or his eyes has creases now but he was every bit the young man she loved as a girl. Her heart sped up and she watched his ear twitch in interest. 

 

 

Illidan looks over his broad shoulder, right at her. The mother of his children flintches, blinking like a frightened doe. Illidan tilts his head, offering her a handsome smile that made her melt. 

 

The power he had was immeasurable. Asch forgot sometimes what he was. She felt too safe around him to remember he could rip her in two with just a tug of his powerful hands. 

 

 

Illidan flicks his wings and smirks at her before hauling a boulder over his head, going back to his task. “You have that look in your eye. What is in your head beautiful elf?” The hunter Illidan was beside jolts, having never heard such words from his lord before. 

 

It was obvious Illidan wasn’t interested in discretion so Asch offered none when she spoke “you,” she says simply, to her amusement Illidan’s hands slip and drop the hunk of stone in his hands. The hunter hurries away, eyes wide and embarrassed.

 

 

In truth she wasn’t just thinking about him, she was thinking all the way back to the time she had lead him on her little chase. Illidan had taken her until she was nothing but a mess and melted bones. It was the only time she had ever witnessed him so uninhibited.

 

_Well_. 

 

The only other time she had seen it. The first was atop the Nighthold, a shadowed soul and belting for murder. Asch had never been so scared before, he screamed his famous words and set her bones on fire. The _demon within_ they had called it, the absolute rage and passion of his other half. 

 

Asch had never seen his demon until then, never imagined there was more inside of Illidan, but she had been a little girl then, a mother of no one and loveless. 

 

“Is that so?” He comments, a curious note in his voice. Asch shies a little at his inquiry, gnawing at her lip again. Illidan had been married to her long enough too know she was nervous. It only interested him further, “what’s that face?” He coos, intent in his smouldering voice. The rocks sit forgotten as does the grass she was half focused on.

 

 

 

His claws come to her face, cupping it delicately, lifting her chin so he can better look at her flushed face. “I’ve not seen this face since we were young,” there was a touch of longing, of _lust_. Illidan and Asch were adventurous in their nights together, there wasn’t much left for Asch to be embarrassed about.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asks again, prodding her to tell him more. Asch didn’t know if she could speak it aloud, what she wanted... it wasn’t something he might agree too, something he many not allow to be spoken of even. 

 

 

“Do... do you remember when we were looking for a home- in Darnassus?” There was a slight pout caught on his lips, a furrow in his brow. “Yes... I do.” A smirk plays at his lips, “I remember fucking you into a mess.” His words were dirty and did their trick, Illidan is surprised by the colour reaching her face, pleasantly so.

 

“Oh,” he coos, knowingly “how _devilish_ darling.” Asch shakes her head vigorously, trying to find her voice.

 

“No- no not...” she sighs holding his hand to her cheek, Illidan patiently waits, wings coming around their space. “What my love? What’s troubling you?” He leans forward, a more innocent look about him.

 

Asch swallows, “that day... you weren’t all of _you_ \- were you?” Illidan flinches back a little, blinking his barren eyes, a wondering look. 

 

“And the Nighthold... th-that wasn’t you but.. but it _was_ as well?” Illidan takes a moment to answer, trying to puzzle out her question before she asked it. “Yes little elf, both things are true.” Asch knew there was a very dangerous side to him. 

 

 

“Does it... know of me?” Asch was not well versed in demons, whether or not it was two parts of a hunter or one whole. Illidan scratches his chin, “it does. It is _me_.” Asch’s heart picks up again and he notices, but says nothing.

 

“Does it love me?” Illidan recoils, standing too his full height, “you are asking dangerous questions my love.” His brow digs deep into his eyes, “why are you asking of this?” 

 

“Does it, Illidan?” She holds her breath in anticipation.

 

“Of course it does.” Asch gasps out a giggle, smiling despite her mates wary look. “Will it hurt me?” Illidan looked obviously uncomfortable with these questions, but answers her anyway “I would not allow such a thing.” She deflates a little, that wasn’t what she wanted, “I know you wouldn’t- but would it?”

 

 

Illidan stands in silence before his mouth twitches in irritation “you _want_ the demon.” Asch’s face erupts in colour, Illidan hisses angrily “that is unwise Asch.” He turns, upset now. Asch reaches for him, hands groping his hard sides, Illidan halts in her grip, even though he could easily escape he does not. 

 

Illidan always made Asch feel powerful like that. 

 

“It may kill you Asch.” There was pain in his beautiful face, a twisted lip and upset eyes, Asch persists “it’s you- you would never hurt me!” Illidan huffs “it is unwise to let a beast from its cage.” Asch pouts trying to think, immediately coming to an idea.

 

“What if we make a bigger cage?” Illidan looked ready to deny her again, but the way his hands were clinging to her waist now in desperation, the way his eyes went wild at the idea. Asch _knew_ her husband. 

 

And now she would know _all_ of her husband.

 

 

It took him almost a week to decide whether or not he would allow it, Asch saw him play with magic runes in their bedroom, ones she knew were binding spells. There was little she knew about mages and their craft but she knew what arcane bindings were because of Khadgar.

 

Asch couldn’t help but be excited. 

 

After the fifth day of waiting she found him with his hands against the wall of their quarters, speaking in tongues she never heard before, from his hands pulsed a wave of green energy, along with purple and blue. The room itself felt no different to her, but Illidan was sweating, straining against the magic. 

 

Once his words were finished, she spoke “yes?” Illidan’s ears perk up and he turns his head, “ _yes_.” 

 

 

Asch squeaks. 

 

 

“Not tonight,” he huffs, “send the little ones to my brother.” 

 

 

Asch was not a very good liar and Malfurion knew it too, her excuse was poor but he took her babies without much question. Edan was less confused about what his parents wished to do and promptly said he would be with Atam. Kair was still innocent enough she did not pry and took her little brother Tadeas right into the temple where Tyrande was. 

 

 

Asch’s hands were shaking when she returned home, her whole being vibrates with excitement, Illidan was sitting on the bed, looking up at her expectantly “are you sure?” He asks once more. Asch nods quickly, taking his face in her soft hands “I’m very sure.” His blindfold was gone and his weapons were resting against the magic enforced wall. 

 

Illidan closes his blazing eyes and sighs deeply, “I love you little elf.” Asch shakes, “I love you Illidan.”

 

 

Asch wasn’t sure what she was waiting for, she had never seen something quite like this. What was she suppose too expect? Asch watches his face, she waits for what seems like forever when suddenly his eyes snap open and his whole body was consumed in black. 

 

A deep, dangerous chuckle bubbles from his chest, eyes wild and looking right at her. Suddenly she felt like a lamb in a lions den. 

 

 

His lips part and his teeth, already so dangerous, glint in the candle light.  

 

His claws curl into her dress, reducing it to shreds where they trailed up her leg, Asch gasps loudly, drawing his eyes to her face again. 

 

“ _Are you scared?_ ” Asch shivered violently in his hands, shocked at the sound of his voice. 

 

 

His knuckle reaches between her breasts, soft and gentle despite its blackish apperence “your heart it pounding in my ears,” he muses with a dangerous laugh, licking his sharp teeth. 

 

“Illidan-?” She manages to choke out, his eyes catch hers, “do you want me to be?” Her breath catches and his head tilts, “you didn’t ask for me because you wanted _him_.” 

 

 

He carries her higher in his lap, pulling her dress from her thighs, Asch can feel the threads of her wrecked gown. “You asked for me because you want to be _fucked_ into the floor.” Asch gasps quietly, feeling his hands dig into her back, perking the skin with the knife endings of his nails “how long has it been wife?” He bit the word like delicious poison. 

 

“How long have you thought of bending over for a demon?” He laughs nastily, claws dragging down her flesh making blood trails “I will open every hole you have and you will obey me.” 

 

 

Asch whimpers, watching him lick the blood from his dark fingers, “get on your knees.” 

 

 

Asch slid off his body like rain down a window. It almost hurt when her knees hit the floor, Illidan hums, pleased. “Your rightful place,” He comments, rubbing sharp fingers through her hair pulling out flowers and petals. “I can almost picture it now,” His voice was far away, imagining something Asch could not. 

 

“You’d look delightful at my feet at the temple- _why_ didn’t I bring you?” His petting makes her whimper and thighs shake “a mouth on my cock any moment I wished.” His other hand pulls her lips apart, finger pressing into her tongue as he muses. 

 

“My hunters would watch their lords whore fill her mouth with my cock and swallow my seed.” Asch didn’t like the idea, but felt hot at his words, Illidan can see it too and laughed darkly. He releases her mouth and leans away, “go on pet,” he commands in a tone that allows no argument. Asch quivers between his open legs and quickly pulling his belt from it loops, pulling his leathers down until his cock sprang from its confines.

 

It remained much unchanged save the shadowy colour it now had like the rest of her husband. Illidan snarls lowly, “ _wife.”_ Asch leans forward, pulling him into her mouth. Illidan grabs her head and forces her down, hissing as she chokes. Asch’s eyes blink tears away as his cock slams down her throat, coughing around him unable to breathe. 

 

 

His laugh is hellish and terrible like a belting volcano spewing fire. His hand has a vice on the back of her head and without a second more he brings her off him before slamming her back, forcing a brutal pace. “Look at my beautiful wife,” he coos, “choking on my cock.” Asch grips at his thighs, hands slipping as he enjoys her mouth. 

 

 

Asch gags around him, spit flies out of the sides of her mouth and Illidan smirks nastily “am I too much for you pretty girl?” Asch’s heart flutters at his nicknames, but the feeling is lost when his cock strikes down her throat again, barely able to take a breath before he’s forcing her head into a savage rhythm.

 

Her throat starts feeling raw and ripped open as he snarls, looking down at her with mounting interest. Despite being his demon Asch could tell he would finish soon, his cock pulses angirly inside her throat. 

 

Illidan is snarling like a wild animal above her, rattling noises that sound like rabid dogs and terrible beasts of Fel. She never believed the sound would arouse her as it had. 

 

Asch could feel her thighs seeping with wetness, her cunt clinching at nothing while her mate savaged her throat. Asch whines around his cock, staring up at him with puffy red eyes, leaking tears. 

 

Illidan yanks her head down, forcing his whole cock inside her mouth, spilling straight down her throat. Asch flinches, freezing suddenly as he forced her to swallow his seed. It filled her neck and spilled around the gaps of her petal shaped mouth, dribbling like spit. 

 

 

“Swallow it all,” he barks, voice spent from pleasure. Asch frantically breathes through her nose, willing herself to gulp down the hard lump, throat bobbing around his impressive cock. Asch can feel it slither down her into her belly, set like a hard weight of lead as he lifts her off his cock. 

 

Asch is still struggling to breathe as he licks at the dribble trailing down her neck, “such a good girl,” he praises between long licks, Asch is dizzy, breathing out whimpers and whines while her throat burns. 

 

 

Illidan ponders visibly as he cleans her sweat and spit, humming dangerous and low, “you did so good pretty pet, I think I’ll reward you.” Asch feels her back hit the bed, she tries to get up but Illidan doesn’t allow her, with a firm hand he keeps her pressed into the sheets. Asch hisses as the blankets cut into her raw skin, maybe his nails made more then shallow nicks. 

 

“Spread your legs,” Illidan demands, petting her soft, flat tummy with obvious care. Asch does as she’s told, bending them up and open until he hums in satisfaction. Illidan leans over knocking her knees further apart with his broad horns. His knuckle runs right through her sopping lips, smirking as an eager shiver passes over her whole body. 

 

“Even after four of my spawn your cunt is still so _little_.” His words make her squirm but he keeps her still “still tight no matter how many times I open you with my cock. You were born perfect just for me.” His teeth nip at her exposed thigh, creating a little red mark “ _mine_.” Illidan snaps viciously. 

 

 

Asch yelps as his pointed teeth bite into her sensitive skin, marking it with a new bruise and half moon cuts. He does it again to her other thigh, but lovingly licks the blood away as if he was apologizing. Illidan was always nice about markings, as a half demon and Druid they felt right in showing their claim on the other. 

 

Asch thinks now if she tried such a thing he would punish her. 

 

On the outside of her thighs his nails edge down her legs, rivets of blood well up but it doesn’t hurt, this time it was too shallow to hurt, unlike her back. 

 

Illidan heaves a great breath, hot air rushes over her core and makes her arch and squirm, Illidan pays no mind to what she really wants and continues abusing her inner thighs. Each time his mouth gets close, but doesn’t touch her. Asch belts out a frustrated whine at his antics, to which he only chuckles at. 

 

 

“You’re soaking,” He comments, making a show of sniffling the air, a show of smugness about him that was all too much like her husband. Asch’s heart flutters fondly. _Still Illidan._

 

 

His chuckle is nothing like himself however and he pulls away, his hands are on her knees and he looks in thought before a wicked grin erupts in his darken, handsome features. 

 

“Up,” He says, watching her. Asch whines, shaking her head “hurts.” There’s a scowl soon after she says it and regret as well. 

 

“ _Up_.” Asch clambers at the harsh bitten word, nervous now at his tone. Illidan has her in his lap, regarding her closely. “You would do well to obey.” There’s a breath shared between them, to Asch it’s heavy and scary, “y-yes,” she sputters.

 

 

“Yes what?” _Commanding_.

 

“Yes my l-lord!” _Timid_. 

 

 

Illidan purrs, the sound is so deep and so gratifying Asch can feel herself gush wetness at the noise. His knuckle once again slides between her folds, carrying her juices with it. Shame blooms on her face when Illidan brings it into the light, holding it in front of her lips. “Open.” She does as she told. 

 

It tastes salty, bazaar in her mouth. His fingers retract with a resounding pop and he’s asmused enough to laugh wholly. 

 

In a swift motion Illidan’s on his back and Asch is clutching at his chest, she has found herself astride him like this many times. Her husband liked to open her with his mouth, the demon seemed no different. 

 

“Up- or will you deny me?” Asch was going to speak, she really was but all that she managed was a squeak when his hands grip her ass and _pull_. 

 

His tongue roughly strikes her, Asch  clambers for his horns, squeezing them between her fists. His treatment continues and Asch can all but wail and grind into his mouth while he allows it. Asch knows Illidan very well, but it seemed that was not exclusive. His mouth stops short of its duty and he lifts her off his face. Asch cries out, wiggling in his hold. 

 

Illidan chuckles, smirking between her legs. His lips were shiny when he asked, “ _beg_.” 

 

Asch knew he wouldn’t be so nice as to finish her without a catch. Her mouth hangs open like a fish, but he patiently waits. 

 

Asch makes stunted noises, not believing how cruel he was. Illidan raises a challenging brow, as if to try and test him. Asch gulps and tastes his seed, her thighs quiver and her cunt throbs.

 

“Please,” she belts before allowing her shame to overcome her. “Please t-touch me, please... please let me come.” The words fly out of her, a whining tone of loss to them “pleas my lord Illidan please please!” He coos softly, almost mocking her with the sweet sound. “ _Delightful_.” 

 

 

Asch’s breaths are desperate, hurried gulps. His mouth returned to it’s place between her soaking thighs once he was satisfied with her pleading. Illidan hardly ever made her beg for things, he would give her the whole world if she wished it. 

 

Asch was lucky she didn’t want it, for it might start another war. 

 

_A war he would win._

 

 

His hands roam everything they can reach, Asch lets a sparing thought pass that he was exploring. Illidan liked to do that, touch all her parts. He claimed she was so soft, like the petals in her hair. Maybe it was because she liked doing it too, that she liked touching the hard parts of him. Asch remembers being young and afraid to touch his wings or scales or horns. That it would _offend_ him. 

 

 

But she was young then, and Illidan liked to be touched. 

 

 

His hands touch and pinch the bites he left, Asch yelps and squirms, much to his enjoyment. Asch’s eyes grow heavy in pleasure but still notices the faint mark on his neck she left so long ago. How he still had it- how either of them still had any marks of each other was amazing and surprising all at once.

 

Asch remembers snarling harshly and clapping her teeth into his neck to repay the favour, Illidan was furious with her and was rough that night, but later she found him admiring the bleeding blunt little marks. 

 

 

Asch is brought back with a harsh bite to her inner thigh, making her squeal and gush against his handsome mouth, “am I _boring_ you?” He hisses taking flesh into his mouth before slowly sucking a mark. “N-no!” He looks at her with a scowl, “n-no my l-lord!” Illidan smiles darkly at her correction. 

 

 

Asch sighs as his tongue returns to her, laving long and hard at her button, Asch cries out, fingers aching from there tight grip on his horns. Finally Illidan growls against her, sending her over the edge in a crashing orgasm. 

 

Her bones were jelly and Asch barely holds herself up as he pulls her away from his shiny wet face. Illidan sits up with her in his lap, Asch’s hands uselessly paw at his chest. Using everything she had Asch lifts herself up to his face, tongue pulling out of her abused mouth.

 

 

Illidan watches curiously as she licks his mouth clean, eyes drowsy and body hot. 

 

“Hm,” he purrs, “ _so affectionate._ ” He makes it sound like a bad thing. Asch was sure it was. 

 

Illidan pulls her legs apart, Asch can feel his cock against her belly. “Are you scared?” Illidan asks, finger pressed between her supple breasts “n-no my lord.” He grins showing off his teeth. 

 

“Get on your knees,” Asch slides off his legs, the sheets were covered in blood, Asch cringes at the sight, Illidan however sounds delighted. His fingers press into her back, touching the welts. 

 

 

Asch shivers in pain, moaning out in displeasure. Illidan hums pleasently, pleased by her response. Without much warning his hand grabs her hip, nails digging into her hip bone. Asch gasps as he yanks her ass up, cringing at how his claws slice into her soft skin and bite her bone. 

 

 

His other hand gropes the back of her thigh, pulling until her legs part in a wide arch. Asch flushes in the pillows, unable to bring her head to the side to gaze at her mates face. 

 

Asch cannot contain the sound she makes when his knuckle presses right against her opening, her back bows obediently, ass backing into his impressive form. Illidan merely chuckles, holding his hand there and enjoying the warmth. 

 

Her wet lips part for his invasion, knowing better than to poke with his finger Illidan simply rubs his knuckle teasingly into her hole, admiring the slight resistance.

 

 

His other hand teases over her cut flesh, reveling the way her back cringed and bent out of reach, a whisper of pain came from her puffed mouth. Illidan leaned forward, tilting his head, her thighs shook in effort under him. 

 

 

The sheets were wet with tears, Illidan licks her ear, “have I hurt you, wife?” 

 

“N-no my l-lord!” Illidan frowns. 

 

“ _Asch_.” 

 

Asch looks behind her, shocked at the care the inner demon had. His blackish face was twisted in sudden concern. 

 

“N-no it just- stings.” Illidan stays over her, eyeing the welts his nails made. “Poor little thing.” Illidan nips her ear, causing her to jolt and gasp. 

 

Illidan lifts himself away from her head, pulling her hips toward his, letting his cock rest agasint her ass. 

 

“Illidan.” She yips, balling her fists into the sheets. Illidan covers her hand, a gentle vibrating laugh hums through her body. The points of his claws perk her skin, causing blood to well and streams down his fingers and into the bed. 

 

 

Asch felt the strands of his loose hair caress over her throbing back, she could feel the blood welling, hardening over the cuts he made. The pain was distracted when his cock head poked her weeping entrance. For a moment Asch held her breath, the hand cast over hers pierced the bed. Illidan thrusts gently, enjoying the feeling. 

 

 

Her breath was wretched out of her, all at once she felt something very different. She knew the shape of her husband, the way his cock stood and what it felt like inside of her, but she was shocked, a straggled cry ripped from her throat. 

 

Illidan rumbles, a cross between a pleasured sigh and a laugh of derision. Inch by inch Asch struggled with breathing, baring down. 

 

 

The crack of his wings made a majestic, if not a frightful sound as his hips pressed tightly against her backside. A huff of air resounded around the room and Illidan had a tight, unforgiving hold on her body. His fingers had dug holes into their bed and pressed her hand harshly into the surface. Asch had no doubt his nails had did damage where they locked tightly to her hipbone. 

 

 

Asch noisily breathes, her heart throbs in her ears making a deafening sound. Illidan’s teeth pull her skin. Goosebumps raise across her body at the feeling, those sharp, wet teeth dig into her flesh. Still inside of her, Illidan juts his hips, Asch moans a slight mix of pain and longing when he cuts into the meat of her neck. 

 

Blood wells against his teeth, splashing on his tongue. Asch whimpers, cringing badly at the sharp pain. Illidan snarls around his hold, not giving an inch. 

 

Asch can feel every point of his teeth, how deep they were in her neck, the searing burn that came with it. It felt like sweet agony, the pain of his treatment and they way his cock slid effortlessly. 

 

 

Illidan barely made a pace, slowly pulling away and pushing back in, His teeth let go with a squelch, watching with pleasant, dangerous eyes as it bleeds freely in rivets down her shoulder. Illidan feels her whole body shiver when the blood tickles her throat. 

 

 

Delicately Illidan pulls his fingers free and than runs the points of his claws along her thighs, snapping his hands in place around her pelvis. 

 

 

Asch heard him exhale loudly, chuckle and before she knew it Asch was jacked forward into the pillows, a squeal escaping her mouth. “That’s it,” he coos dangerously “wail on my cock!”

 

 

Asch’s face flamed up at his words, Illidan had never said such things to her, the cold pillow he fucked her into felt like and ice balm. 

 

One hand returned over hers and his chest rumbles a magnificent purr, his wings shadow over her whole body blotting out the lamp light “ _beautiful elf_ ,” he snarls, hips slamming into her ass “of course nothing could satisfy your lust,” he licks up her ear, nibbling the end “you were born to take demon cock.” 

 

 

Illidan threads his hand in her hair, pulling her up by the roots. Asch moans, Illidan didn’t do it hard enough to hurt her. Asch pushes agasint his back, clawing at his forearms while Illidan’s hands grope and tease everything he can reach. Asch can feel her thighs drool, wet and slick. “Wanna- wanna come...!” She gasps, bouncing back into his cock, pulsing within her Illidan hisses, kneading her breasts.

 

“Than come, wife.” 

 

 

And Asch does.

 

 

Screaming and thrashing, head thrown over his shoulder, all air escaping her lungs with a shout of his name, Illidan groans, swirling his hips, feeling her lock and squeeze around him. Thrusting savagely, bitting and snarling Illidan comes, forcing everything he could inside of her. 

 

 

Asch felt her whole body sag against his, the bigger capable frame held her. Illidan hums darkly, agasint her hair she can feel him smirk.

 

“I am not finished with you yet.” 

 

Asch lulls her head, confused. Illidan rubs his fingers into her neck, pinching the abused skin taught “I said I would open every hole you had,” he coos in a devilish manner, Asch jumps in his lap as his thump presses between her cheeks, playing with her puckered hole. Illidan snorts in amusement, holding her still “he’s never opened you here- _has he?_ ” Asch knows he knew the answer, but he wants her to say it. 

 

Asch shakes her head, mouth going dry as his clever finger circles and prods at her “say it.” He goads, smile like a sharks. “He’s... he’s never-ah!” The tip of his thump pokes inside, Asch squirms, “I’ll have something he won’t.” Illidan sounds delighted by this, Asch feels hot with embarrassment.   

 

“I-I don’t like th-that!” She squeaks, it was true. Illidan tested limits before, some Asch liked and others she didn’t- but _this_. She outright refused this. Illidan never pushed beyond a simple inquiry one night and took the rejection well, instead he spent ample time between her thighs instead. 

 

Now the demon fingers were coaxing her open almost uncomfortably gentle, “you will.” He sounds confident and smug. Asch huffs loudly. 

 

Illidan watches, greatly amused, as she struggles to pull away from his haunting fingers, as he added his third and last digit she hisses and flinches away, droopy ears perked in alert.

 

 

 

Her pretty face contorts in discomfort, Illidan licks the shell of her ear. “Keep squirming like that and I won’t be gentle.” Asch flinches, glaring as his fingers press harder “your claws!” She snarls, twisting in his grip. Illidan purrs darkly, turning into a laugh so deep it vibrates her very core “hush pet. I haven’t hurt you yet.” 

 

Her back throbs in protest. 

 

The squelch sound makes her face flame as he removes his fingers, cock wetly slapping her back, “breath little elf.” He warns before pressing the head inside. Asch gasps as it pops inside, stressing her opening. “Ah-ha!” She hisses, trying to pull away, Illidan hums pleasantly. 

 

Asch struggles as he slides inside of her, stretching her in the oddest way. “You’re doing so well darling,” he coos, thrusting gently, Asch pants, it felt so full. Illidan sneaks his fingers around her and rubs her cunt, playing with the cum dripping out of her. 

 

“Such a mess,” he muses, wiping it across her wet thigh, “such a pretty sight you’d make for my hunters.” Asch moans, blushing embarrassedly “would you like that?” He hisses, thrusting harshly “too be spread open in front of them?” Asch shivers “should I find one?” Suddenly he halts, cock posed to withdraw, Asch gets a bubble of fear and shrieks, “no- please no!” 

 

Illidan pulls her against him tightly, “no never,” he promises, licking her neck “you are for my eyes alone, little elf.” Asch hiccups, nodding along to his words, shivering as he purrs and pushes back inside her.

 

 

“On your belly,” he commands, pushing his forward, Asch whimpers, bringing her legs up, stretching cuts and opening the scabbed wounds on her back. Illidan’s cock relentlessly shoves inside her as his fingers thrust into her messy cunt, squelching as they catches his cum. Asch jolts, moaning loudly into the pillows “that’s it _wife_ , take it.”

 

It didn’t take much after that, both parties were strung out and Illidan despite wanting to draw it out was forced to finish because of Asch. Both wrung out and exhausted, they lay in their sweat, cum and wetness. 

 

 

 

Finally Asch lulls her head and sees Illidan, panting and himself again as she always knew him. “Illidan....?” She feels him sigh. 

 

“Asch.” 

 

 

With all her power she reaches up and behind her, cupping his jaw. He leans into it, “did it hurt you?” His voice was used, tired.

 

Asch smiles “I love you.” 

 

Illidan pulls her off his limp cock, holding her still against his chest, “it hurt you.” His gaze was fix upon the bed, the blood across it’s surface. Asch turns in his embrace, smiling lazily and sated “Illidan,” she coos in the sweetest way “I love you,” her words drag and tease.

 

 

His mouth opens to speak, but nothing comes out as Asch falls from his arms, dropping into the bed before pulling him with her. Illidan settles agasint her, warm and tired. All he can smell is sex, sweat, blood and _them_.

 

Asch nuzzles into his skin, like she always does and Illidan’s words catch in his throat. 

 

“I love you,” she says again, yawning. Illidan finally closes his eyes “I love you too Asch.” 


	101. Koltira dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koltira Deathweaver/original female elf 
> 
>  
> 
> Hello!!! People said they liked this character and I liked writing him so have another! I’m postibg this now because I’m getting my wisdom teeth removed and won’t get to do anything for a while!

Koltira knew it was dangerous to enter the crystalsong forest, it being so close to Dalaran, the city of the Lich kings enemies. Any one mage could see him and sound the alarm.

 

All this pain for some apples, Koltira wonders if it was worth the trouble. The girl in his bed was a gift too him and yet here he was, sick to his stomach at the idea of forcing himself upon her and now he was out sneaking about in purple trees looking for famous apples. He had found a few but rather then come back in a few days he decided to scavenge for more. 

 

At least he wouldn't have to worry about feeding her while he got a plan together. Silvermoon was not a place he could send her, much less get too now. Leaving Icecrown with her was almost too dangerous and a journey that far would be a risk he wasn’t about to take. 

 

Dalaran was certainly an option, what with the base on the ground that allowed access to the city above. If he managed it Koltira could get out of Icecrown and drop her close by, the girl was good at listening and would follow his instructions well enough. 

 

 

When he could do that was a mystery. It would have to be when Arthas wasn’t in Icecrown and that was becoming a rare occurrence. More than a handful of battles were lost, but it was a good enough number to make the lord of the Scorage resign to his icy tower. Some say it was to think, others said it was to brood over failures. Koltira didn’t much care what Arthas decided to do in his time. 

 

 

Koltira finally filled his satchel with enough apples and quickly called his bone gryphon. 

 

Upon his return he found no one in the halls or entrances, not even a ghoul in sight. It made his trek into the armoury a little less worrisome. Here he had hopes of finding something for the girl to wear, many women were also raised into deathknights and it was common to see them around the citadel. 

 

Moving some crates he found piles of linens, these were spare shirts used under armour. Grabbing the longest one he could find Koltira stuffs it away in his bag and replaces what he moved before heading back to his room. 

 

When Koltira eases the door open he does not find the girl sitting where he left her.

 

 

Every apartment was small and vacant of any belongings, beside bedding and a closet the only other things in the room was a ruined red velvet chair that looked more black with dust then ruby and a molded black end table. 

 

In the dusty red chair was no other than the elf, staring out the frozen window with forlorn eyes. She shakes with an all to present chill, seemingly stuck to her bones. Despite having the blankets, she was still small and elves were not meant for this weather. 

 

“Here,” He says bringing the bag up to his chest, “this should be enough until I figure out what to do with you.” The girl blinks at him, seemingly surprised at his words. She tries to reach for the bag, but her hands shake so badly Koltira hesitates in giving it to her. 

 

“Are you alright...” he pauses “what’s your name?” Her lips quiver and tears bead in her eyes “A-Asch-“ she teeth click together loudly and she breath is noisy and frothed with steam. Koltira dumps the bag on the end table, an apple rolls out and wobbles agasint the wood, looking odd and alive. 

 

More alive than the elf in front of him. 

 

“Come away from the window, Asch” Koltira coaxes. Asch struggles to stand, wobbling like a new born foal fresh on its legs. Koltira is reminded just how little she is when the blankets fall away to reveal soft, supple flesh. 

 

The poor girl gasps, knees shaking and before she can fall on the floor, Koltira grabs her, yanking the blankets around her. “Gods,” he mutters, watching her shake like a leaf in rain. 

 

“I-It’s s-so c-cold,” she struggles to say, violently shivering. Koltira bites his lip, unsure of what he could. Asch’s lips were a pearly blue and her face was sickly. 

 

 

Koltira wracks his brain, trying to find something he could do for her as he carries her back to the bed. Careful as r could manage he drops her into the surface, loosely wrapping the sheets in hopes some warmth would get trapped within and do away with some of the cold. 

 

Then it hit him. Warmth. 

 

Koltira long since lost his affliction to freezing temperatures but it did not mean he had lost his warmth. 

 

Koltira quickly strips of his armour, dropping it carelessly onto the floor close to the bed, Asch is too cold to notice his undress, not even when he sits on the bed. “Asch?” The frozen face turns to him from under the blankets, just barely can he see her whole face. Her jaw is tightly clintched in some effort to stop the clattering of her teeth and Koltira only feels worse. 

 

“May I warm you?” He says vaguely, watching her shake “with my heat. It will stave some of your chill away.” Koltira sees her consider it, frightened. At faint shade of pink dusts her cheeks when she looks over the rest of him. For a moment he thinks she was going to say no or say nothing at all, until she lefts the blanket and stares at him helplessly. 

 

 

Koltira scoots under the sheet, “come here,” he mutters opening his arms. Asch hesitates but shifts over, the freezing press of her chest against his doesn’t bother him, but as soon as his skin touches hers she reviles in it. Koltira is surprised by the suddenness of it, how quickly she wrapped around him in desperation. 

 

Asch’s cold face presses into his neck while her hands clutch his back and legs wrap around his waist, for a moment the only sound in the room is her teeth clicking. 

 

Than a small sigh of relief, her body was still shivering but there was faint improvement. 

 

“T-Thank y-you,” he feels her say against his bare collarbone, Koltira grunts, loosely wrapping his arms around her naked back, “try and sleep...” he trails off, then says “don’t thank me.”

 

Her hair softly tickled his skin as she nods her head, throat bobbing in fright. Koltira sighs and leans into the bed frame.

 

 

 

Koltira most track of time as he sat there with the naked elf in his lap, sleeping peacefully save a shiver once or twice every so often. The colour was coming back to her face and her akin no longer felt like dead cold, so Koltira lived with the uncomfortable feeling of her pressed into his skin. 

 

The worst part was that she was truly beautiful, her nose was softly pointed and her lashes were long and curled. There wasn’t a single imperfection upon her face and anywhere he dared himself to peak. Few times he wondered while he looked her over is she was sleeping after all, she was so clearly terrified of him it shocked him when he felt her slump agasint him and finally fall asleep. 

 

Koltira brushes her hair behind her shoulder and lifts her face up to look at it, truly something beautiful to look at, it made him wonder exactly who she was. Her hair was fluffed and white, drawn down her back straight and free. 

 

Koltira watches her mouth open in a sigh, the pink petals drawing his attention, in fact he was so engrossed he hardly heard the footsteps approaching his door. That is until the offender slammed open his apartments door, crackling the wall and making the hinges shriek in protest. 

 

 

Asch jumps in is arms, screaming loudly and horrified, clutching his shoulders with desperate fingers, pressing into his whole body with all she could muster. Koltira barely flinches, glaring angrily at who entered. Thassarian jolts in confusion, blinking his wide eyes before smirking grossly “Ah. I see I’ve interrupted.” He says laughing “I told you that would warm her.” Koltira frowns, “why are you here?” 

 

 

Thassarian was always obnoxious, showboating and almost as prideful as an elf, so when he leans in the doorframe Koltira prepares for the worst “look at her,” he coos, nastily smirking at her “aren’t you pretty. Why did you get such a pretty girl? How was his cock sweetheart?” Koltira feels her hide in his neck, tears beading in her eyes “enough!” Koltira barks, hissing like a deadly snake. 

 

Thassarian chuckles “you’ve grown attached- how sweet. Arthas wants us at the Shadow vault. Tirion and his band of hero’s are causing trouble- you can bring your toy along. He doesn’t care.” Thassarian croons at her, “so long as she doesn’t get in the way.” Koltira raises a brow at this “when?” 

 

Thassarian shrugs “in a hour at most. Be ready before then.” 

 

Koltira huffs as he leaves, annoyed that he didn’t close the door behind him. Asch shifts, still tense as a bowstring agasint him. “Ah..” he sighs loudly “I suppose I can’t leave you.” Wide beautiful eyes blink up at him. Koltira offers her a smile “tell me something.” He waits until she nods “whose side are you on? Who could I give you too if opportunity presents?” She looked Alliance, but that could easily be wrong. 

 

 

“A-Alliance m-my lord...” ah, so it was as he thought. Koltira hums, bushing hair away from her face again, much to her surprise “then I suppose I shall keep and eye out. The Shadow vault has been contested for ages now. I may be able to find you safety.” 

 

 

Asch’s ears droop in confusion, the expression on her face was dubious “you... you really don’t wish too... keep me?” Koltira snorts at her question, “f-forgive me my-“ “no no, of course not little one.” He soothes, “there is no fun in making love to a salve.” That and she was young, Koltira was no veteran, but he certainly was older than this girl. If it was to be believed she was a virgin, which Salanar had promised it meant she would barely be old enough to find a match in their home. 

 

She was too beautiful to be a common girl, too well spoken. She called him a lord, which meant she was respectful to her betters and trained properly in etiquette. If she was a lady and Koltira assumes correct she by now would have found a husband and well on her way to becoming a mother. 

 

But fate was cruel and she was here, naked in his lap and their city was razed.  

 

“And my company is not wanted by you.” She opens her mouth be he protests “it is no insult, nothing of yours is mine to take. Not your flower, not your interest.” At this her face blooms and Koltira lifts her off of him, pulling the blankets over her bare skin. 

 

“Here, eat and dress. Then we will leave.” 

 

 

Koltira found it a little amusing as they walked to the stables that Asch was clinging to him like a frightened child, looking at her feet as many death knights coo at her, of course Koltira barked at the ones who got too close or tried to touch her. 

 

Thassarian was already on his mount, holding the blacked hair girl against his chest, while he was dressed in thick armour she was completely bare, naked as the night before and shivering. Koltira frowns at that, watching her shiver and fidget uncomfortably. 

 

“Up,” He says, holding his hands open. Asch swallows, allowing him to pick her up and place her upon his dreadsteed. Bloodmist barely acknowledges the extra weight as he heaves up behind her. Thassarian snorts, circling them as Koltira wraps a blanket around her. “How touching,” He mocks “she must have been something. Tell me Koltira, what did she sound like?” Koltira bites his cheek, holding a frown from surfacing.

 

 

“Like an angel.” He supplies simply, biting his tongue as the human laughs “and how did you take her?” Koltira was never a good liar alive, but dead he learned quickly “from behind, as you would any whore.” At his words Asch shrivels, Koltira ignores it, the more he answered the less Thassarian would ask. 

 

Thassarian hums amused “I’d ask to let me have a go but you look so attached I couldn’t possibly.” Koltira rolls his eyes, nudging his horse forward, Thassarian follows behind him eagerly “I wouldn’t let you even if I wasn’t.” Thassarian eyes him, smug as ever “so you are attached?” Koltira flatly stares at him, long brow drawn “for the day I have known her? Yes Thassarian, I am attached.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, but somehow he thinks Thassarian doesn’t believe him. 

 

 

“How long will this take?” Koltira asks, but his real question was, is it enough time to find Asch sanctuary? Thassarian muses, weighting it in his head “I suppose a week or more at most. Why? Eager to have you time?” Koltira rebuffs him, “time away from you? Always?” The human grins. 

 

 

The camp they set up was around the ridges of the Shadow vault, scouts reported that there was a small resistance inside the vault and Arthas commanded them to see it purged. 

 

Koltira set his tent at the far edge of the encampment, Asch was seated on the pulled up bed, clutching at the blanket she rode here in. Koltira gathers his gear and before he leaves turns to her, “stay quiet and do not leave. There is food there. I will be back before sun down.” Asch nods quickly, pulling her feet as close as she can to her body “yes my lord.” Koltira cringes at that, but let’s it go. 

 

 

As soon as he pulls the flap down he regrets leaving. 

 

 

The resistance proved to be less then challenging and disappointingly most of it was Horde and supporters, not as though they left anyone he could send Asch back with. 

 

 

Koltira didn’t stay for the reanimation, the process was oddly painful to watch, Thassarian didn’t glance his way, or bother to try and keep him there, no one did. 

 

Every time he left Koltira always worried about what he would come back to find, would she be alright? Would she be hurt? Would be find someone else with her? It was exhausting. Worrying after someone was not something he was used too. Even his brother, who he let die. The difference in the two was at least she listened too him. 

 

 

Koltira didn’t bother to study why exactly she did in the first place. 

 

When he opened to flap he watched Asch fidget, then relax upon seeing his face “a-are you al-alright?” Koltira stands straight, casting a shadow over her “what- I-“ he stops, “you were worried?” Asch blooms in shame, colouring a pretty pink as she stresses the blanket between her fingers “well- yes? I heard fighting...” Koltira snorts softly, shaking his head as he approached, cupping her chin in his hand “I am the last person to worry after.” Asch surprised him by leaning into his hand, grabbing his wrist “someone should- you worry over me don’t you?” Her voice sounded nice when it wasn’t nervous. 

 

 

“Hmm.” He grunts “who wouldn’t? You’re so little.” She looks up at him with impossible innocence and Koltira feels a pit in his stomach. “Are you cold?” He tries to ignore the stirring in his belly, desperate to find something else to talk about. “Only a little it’s alright-“ Koltira already begun to sit behind her, pulling her onto him. 

 

 

“Did many get hurt?” She asks against his throat, fingers playing with his intricate breastplate “no one survived.” That made her fingers pause “oh.” They settled after that. 

 

For the second time Koltira wonders just who she was. What did she live for? What was she before this? He was a farstrider as was his brother. He loved being one, he was good at it as well, better with a bow. Now he supposed he’s better with a sword now. 

 

“Will...” her voice brings him back, “will you get into trouble? Sending me away?” Unimaginable kinds he thinks, but instead he says “they wouldn’t notice.” And maybe they wouldn’t, Koltira heard some killed their presents, Arthas would think the same of him if he played it carefully enough. 

 

“Night will fall soon. I saw an Alliance camp not far from here.” They likely came from the tournament grounds over the ridge. “They will take you if you tell them what has happened to you.” She would do well there, maybe they would send her to Stormwind or somewhere further south. Koltira hoped so. 

 

“We’re going tonight?” She sounded shocked, as if it was still untrue “yes, I said I would, did I not?” Asch had a nervous habit of playing with things, his fingers knead and stress over his plate as she pondered, Koltira didn’t seem to mind so much however. “I just- you did.” She says instead, forgoing whatever she was beginning to say. 

 

 

“Try and sleep now. We’ll be walking far.” 

 

 


	102. Malfurion/Xavius dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfurion Stromrage/Original female elf 
> 
> This got so out of hand so fast...
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Forced/noncon sex  
> Forced knotting  
> Noncon voyeurism  
> Minor Death

 

It was never completely quiet in the nightmare no matter the time of day or night, there was always an eerie sound echoing down the vine addled halls or dripping noises that seemed to never halt. 

 

 

Sometimes far away moans could be heard in the distance if you listened long and hard enough, but Asch never tried too. 

 

 

Living in servitude of the nightmare lord she learnt to never speak and never wonder about anything that didn’t concern her duties. Xavius was a unkind master, his voice a growl at all times and his hooves a terrifying click. Asch was one of many dozens of girls captured long ago from a war that was long gone and finished. For thousands of years she thought, like many, someone would come for her, realize she was missing.

 

After thousands more years she realized, like many, no one was coming. 

 

At the time there was war, it was easy to forgot about common people going missing, dying. Things tragically happen all the time and no one tries to think on it more than they had too. They must have figured her dead or no one was alive to remember she existed. Only her parents and brother knew she was alive and they must have been dead by now. 

 

Looking around her she sees others just like her, forgotten girls and boys all grown up now and all hope lost on their faces. She was young, very young when she was taken, plucked from under the floorboards of her home nestled into a tree and brought here. 

 

Her duty was to wipe down the walls today, yesterday she mopped the floor, tomorrow it would be something similar. It always was. 

 

Everyone around her was unremarkable, including herself. None of them had any fight, firstly weren’t taught and secondly lost any will for it. Asch remembered wanting to become a Warden, someone who would fight the oppression. Someone who mattered. 

 

She remembered her peoples language, but no one was allowed to speak, she taught herself to read just enough to get by. It was more than most. 

 

Asch bares down on her knees, listening to them crack in protest as she throws her cloth back into its bucket, the water splashes onto the floor and slops over the wooden rim. The water was clouded with dirt and grime, grey and putrid from her work. 

 

Still she reaches back, wringing the cloth and soaking her scrappy dress before returning to her work. Not that it made anything look cleaner, somehow it always looked dirty no matter how long she wasted scrubbing. 

 

The guards didn’t much care and saw nothing to correct as they stood around her and the others, mindlessly toying with their weapons and armour. 

 

 

After this wall she would hold her hand up for them to check it, then be dismissed. 

 

Asch wanted to rest, be granted a dreamless sleep, despite living in a nightmare. Xavius was cruel, but he at least allowed his slaves that. Asch used to wonder if it was because he had gotten bored plaguing them with hellish visions and nightmares, she would like to think so since it had stopped years ago. 

 

Asch used to see him torment them, even her if he decided upon it. Xavius had fun in the beginning, beating and playing with them, breaking them. After a while she stopped seeing him all together, glad for it but in the back of her mind terrified. It as better to see the snake then to be unaware. 

 

 

Days went by at a pace she wasn’t used too in all the years she had been there. The guards yelled at them to double their efforts, clean everything better and to those that were too slow, were whipped.

 

 

Asch was quick, sloppy but she didn’t get hit like four other boys and two girls. Asch didn’t understand why they had to redouble their work, she dared to wondered why Xavius wanted things cleaned so well.

 

 

Her ponderings weren’t answered for days to come, finally after almost a week m of aching bones and threats of beating, the nightmare lord entered. 

 

Asch had forgotten how long it had been since she saw him, standing there with his impressive height, shoulders like red daggers and horns like the very thing he was. 

 

His smile stretched around sharp teeth, glinting in the light like shiny pearls, contrast to everything dark about his face. His hooves clunked agasint the wood below him, making the echo so loud everyone flintched as he walked deeper into the scantum.

 

“My disciples,” his voice booms, Asch quivers, old fright coming out new. “I have wonderful news,” Asch watches him touch the heads of bowing elves, scrapping his claws through ratted blue, green and purple hair. 

 

“We are going to entertain a very important guest.” His eyes trace over them all, lingering on the girls, fingers pinching the boys cheeks “you,” He points to a green haired girl, “you,” a black haired boy, “you,” another blue haired boy.

 

“And- you.” He points to Asch. 

 

“Take them to my chambers.” Xavius turns, “and don’t bruise them.” 

 

Asch had never seen the inside of his chambers, never saw the halls or doors even. She wasn’t placed there for cleaning so it was none of her concern. More girls and boys were there, cleaning the walls and looking up at them with dull eyes and bare hints of interest. 

 

 

Asch hasn’t felt clean in ages, her hair felt so light and her skin felt so fresh. Others around her reviled in the water, peace crossing their faces as they stewed in the warm water. 

 

One of the boys even smiled at her. 

 

“Help?” The smiling boy asked, for the first time in years she heard someone else’s voice save the guards and Xavius. Asch licks her wet lips, nodding frantically at his question. Asch watches him wade through the soapy water to get to her, hands stretched out to catch her hair.

 

His skin was purple and his eyes were a glowing yellow, the hands that grabbed her long sliver hair were damaged and cut, lines of light colour on his palms and fingers told her he was punished badly and scarred. Save most his body his face was angled and undamaged, handsome even. 

 

Asch let him massage suds in her hair while she took a sponge and ran it over his chest, bruises and scars littered his breast, scarred his flat belly and burns littered his arms. 

 

“You are young,” he says in a whisper, smiling as she looks up at him “there is still hope in your face.” They both had been here the same amount of time, but subtle lines around his mouth and eyes told her he was an older man. 

 

“Is there?” They were the first words she spoke since her capture. The other chuckles softly, rinsing her hair with a cup he found floating aimlessly. 

 

His head bobs slowly, “you remind me of my daughter,” pain etched across his face “stay hopeful little one.” 

 

 

Asch’s hands slip off his skin as he parts from her, smiling lovingly, as if she really was his daughter. 

 

Glancing over Asch saw the other two brought with them holding hands, crying into the water. They couldn’t have haven known each other- but Asch didn’t know the man that washed her hair. 

 

 

The clicks and clops of hooves scared the two apart and Asch into slipping back down in the water, the door opened and Xavius’ grand form steps into the bathhouse, face musing and eyes dangerous. 

 

“Acceptable,” he says and Asch wonders what would have happened if it wasn’t. Xavius inhaled deeply, fog swirling around his fur “you, girl.” Asch thought for a moment he was asking after her, but the green hair girl splashed in the water, shaking “dress.” 

 

 

The sloshing of the water disturbed the otherwise silence, the clapping of her feet shocked Asch as his eyes turned over her. “You both,” he waves away at the boys “stay until called.”

 

“Now.” Asch’s stomach dropped “come with me.” 

 

 

Asch made as little noise as she could when she got out, sopping wet and cold.

 

 

The girl that got out before her was given a robe, Asch was forced to follow Xavius completely bare and shivering. The halls they passed were darker, scarier than the ones she knew. Light was becoming swallowed by shadow and it was almost pitch black by the time they reached the end, or what she thought was the end.

 

A meek push shoved open a black door, dark as void. Asch squeezes her eyes shut at the light erupting from it.

 

A shove forces her into the room and stumbling until she falls into her knees. Asch hears a crack and gasps, lips quivering.

 

“Xavius enough!” Someone is on her, pulling her from the floor and into an embrace. It was warm and Asch could only see green hair, it smelt like wilderness and flowers. Asch tried to move but she was tightly held, something that felt like feathers tickled her naked back. 

 

“Have you taken too her already?” Xavius snorts, laughing darkly “that wife of yours isn’t going to be pleased how easily you have forgotten her.” Asch feels the rumble come from deep within the chest she was pressed against. “How dare you!” The voice above her head was deep, resonating and calming. 

 

“My darling,” Xavius coos softly, enticing Asch to look at him “this is our guest.” Asch didn’t know what she was suppose to do with that. 

 

“Tell me,” Xavius taunts, “has your flower been plucked yet?” The grip on her arm tightens, Xavius moves toward them, a leer on his mouth. Asch blinks her watery eyes up at him, confusion clouding her head “Xavius enough! You will not touch her!” The Satyr’s chest shakes with laughter “no archdruid, I won’t be.” His smile is terrible “but you will.” 

 

 

The body agasint hers flintches, frozen now in shock “I-I will not!” He sputter, feathers shaking along her skin, Xavius doesn’t looks disappointed in his response “but you see- you will. You will do everything I ask or everyone you’ve come to save will die.” 

 

 

Fingers snapped and the door opens again, the three elves brought with her stumble and fall onto the floor right next to him, the black haired elf tires to smile at her through pain in his face. “Stay hopeful,” he says, then his eyes lose all brightness. Blood spits out from his neck and before she can see the wound a hand covers her face.

 

“You- you’re-!” He sputters, lost and upset. Xavius laughs “there are hundreds more just like them.” Asch can hear their bodies being slid across the floor “Malfurion,” He coos “must I kill more for to you listen?” Malfurion?

 

 

Asch jolts in his arms, it couldn’t be. The hero of mount Hyjal, the first Druid. It couldn’t be Malfurion, but Asch couldn’t be sure, she had never seen him, only knew of his legend. 

 

 

Malfurion stayed silent, but slumped as if he was giving in. 

 

“Good boy,” Xavius taunts in victory, Malfurion’s hands move from her face and she sees Xavius spread along a plush sofa, floor drenched in blood at his feet. “Isn’t she pretty? Prettier then your wife. Look at that face,” his claws wretch into the fabric, tearing it deeply “enough of this Xavius!” Malfurion barks, “stop this now!”

 

 

Xavius leans forward, watching them intensely “we’re only just starting Malfurion. Now.” He rubs his chin, mushing the hair there “spread her open with your tongue.” Malfurion jumps, jostling her in his lap “I will do no such thing!”

 

Xavius looked like he expected that retort and smiles, “guards bring me the others-“ “no wait just-“ Malfurion snarls, Asch shakes in his arms “forgive me Tyrande,” he whispers mournfully. 

 

Finally Asch is pulled from his chest and sees his face, beautiful eyes shining like bursting stars, tears dotting his handsome cheeks “I am so sorry,” he tells her, pain ready in his voice “I-I won’t hurt you...” Asch is pulled out of his arms, held with sure hands on her ribs “stand pretty girl,” Xavius commands.

 

Asch wobbles on her feet, held up by Malfurion, she can hear the Satyr purr not far behind them. 

 

“Take my horns,” he mutters, tapping her hands gently with his sharp claws. Asch had never seen something quite like what Malfurion had fused to his head, of course Xavius had horns but these. Asch’s fingers snake around the dull points of his antlers, they didn’t move from her pressure. 

 

 

“What a picture,” Xavius mocks loudly, amused “this must be your natural state Malfurion. Tell me, does Tyrande command you just as I do?” Malfurion’s eyes flutter close, mouth pressed in a line “is that why it’s so easy for you to take orders?” His question didn’t require an answer, but Malfurion hisses anyway “I will kill you Xavius.” 

 

 

“Do as you're told, Druid.” 

 

 

Asch felt his hands on her thighs, parting them enough so he could see her cunt, Asch’s face flames as his eyes wander along her opening, there was a hesitant look upon his face, like he wanted to look away. Over his nose Asch could see the faint colouring, the beginning of a blush. It was a nice dark colour under his eyes and cheeks. 

 

 

The peak of his tongue pulled out of his mouth and Asch bit the inside of her cheek to keep from squeaking as he leaned into her, connecting the hot, wet appendage with her opening. 

 

 

Asch couldn’t help the yelp that escaped her as his tongue slid along her slit, parting her lips in one slow motion. “Darling girl,” Asch flintches at his voice, looking over her shoulder at him “lift your leg onto his shoulder.” Asch nods hastily, Malfurion lifts her ankle over his arm, helping her perch her thigh against his warm, naked shoulder. 

 

Asch moans when his tongue continues without warning. “I’m almost jealous,” Xavius claims, watching her cunt flutter around his tongue as it works into her. Asch can feel him frown against her, but he continues anyway, licking and sucking as if this was something he wanted. 

 

 

“O-oh” Asch gasps, jumping in his hold as his tongue swirls around her bud, “use fingers,” at his point Asch hardly hears the words coming from behind her, but Malfurion hesitates before complying. Asch feels his prodding and squirms as the pads of his fingers touch her opening. “Ah!” Her hands squeeze his antlers when his large fingers slide inside. Asch had never felt something there before, it felt full and odd, like she was stuffed. 

 

 

The finger pushed inside her, wiggling just slightly “Oh!” Asch moans, feeling herself gush into his beard, behind them Xavius is chuckling darkly “another,” at his command Malfurion adds another finger, making it burn between her legs “I wonder, do you make your wife cum like this?” At his words Malfurion freezes, eyes burning with hatred.

 

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” The playful tone quickly turns dark and angry, Asch feels her whole body shake. The sound of his hooves echo across the floor again and Asch can feel his presence right behind her, but doesn’t dare look.

 

“What does it feel like girl?” Asch swallows, mouth opening to take a deep breath “w-warm” his hands touch her back, palming the ridges of her spine almost lovingly. Asch can feel the pit of her stomach hallow out, the last she remembers being touched by him he struck her. 

 

 

“Do you know why I choose you?” Asch gulps, shaking her head. As Xavius circled them she bared into Malfurion as much as she could, driving his fingers deeper and tongue further. “Because you listen without question.” One claw tickled up her arm, prickling her skin, the other hand grabs her face and forced her to look at him, “such a beautiful face. Make her cum Druid. Show me you aren’t worthless.” Asch panics as he hold her still, watching her with interest “I want to watch you peak. Look at me.” 

 

 

Asch’s eyes lock onto his, wide and terrified. Malfurion doubles his efforts, curling his finger with purpose inside her and his tongue sloppyily laps at her, swirling around her bud. Asch whines, not being able to help herself. Xavius looks pleased by it, smiling around sharp teeth “don’t hide,” he tells her, “let us hear you.” At his urgency Asch moans, finally allowing the pleasure inside out, making sure she did not stifle anything. 

 

 

The Satyrs eyes flutter and his gaze sweeps over them, if possible his grin grows “archdruid,” Xavius coos “What would your wife think?” Malfurion glares up at him and Asch whimpers in confusion, brow furrowed  in more than pleasure. Xavius laughs at her, his fingers caress her jaw “you made his cock rise pretty girl.” Asch can’t see, but the colour on Malfurion’s face tells her that it was very true. 

 

 

Asch chokes on a gasp as Xavius rolls his fingers across her face, Malfurion buries his face between her thighs, a soft squelching sound can be heard under all the heavy panting, making Asch’s face bloom and her hips twist. 

 

“Stay still for him darling,” Xavius’ claws traces over the slopes of her breasts, thumbing her nipples and making her head dizzy. Despite telling her to stay still Asch couldn’t, her hips worked of their own accord, grinding down against Malfurion’s mouth. The Druid below her groans, the noise shaking through her like rolling thunder. 

 

Asch feels her stomach twist and flip as his fingers abuse her walls, pulling her wetness out of her, drenching his face. One last purr comes out of the Druid and Asch feels everything at once, the rush of pleasure stinging through her brain and the ache in her buckling knees. Both men hold her up with their hands, Malfurion laps at her juices, cleaning the fluid from his lips. 

 

Asch’s hands peel off his antlers, wade through his unruly hair and Asch thinks she hears a sigh of almost pleasure from him. 

 

The moment of peace is shattered by Xavius’ humming, as he moves away Asch loses her balance, but Malfurion catches her and pulls her back into his lap, “I’m so sorry,” he mutters right into her ear, Asch only nods, eyes cast away. 

 

“Archdruid tell me, have you ever fucked anything but that wretched wife of yours?” Malfurion’s face twists in anger again, mouth a snarl and teeth glinting passed is pulled lip “watch your tongue!” 

 

Xavius snorts at his choice of words, making both Asch and Malfurion shrink in embarrassment. Xavius waves expectantly, Malfurion’s chest puffs, refusing him “I will not defile her Xavius.” One long, dark brow arches, “have you forgotten about all those elves? Or shall I spill more blood?” 

 

Malfurion heaves a massive sigh, “don’t make me do this.” Hearing the legendary Malfurion Stormrage beg was strange, almost unreal. The proud and infamous man, the first Druid and hero was reduced to pleading. 

 

Asch was terrified. 

 

“Come now,” Xavius coaxes, “you want this as much as she does. You cannot hide it,” as if to emphasis Xavius nods toward his lap, where his cock lay ridged against his thigh, “now do as you’re told and the only blood split will be on your cock.” Asch buries her face into Malfurion’s hair, face growing hot. 

 

 

Malfurion pets her back, trying to comfort her. His feathers tickle her again but this time it feels nice on her sweaty skin rather than uncomfortable “why are you doing this?” Malfurion hisses, “wanting to watch this? Disgusting- even for you.” Asch watches Xavius, the words were meant to shame him, but they did not take any affect. 

 

“Because nothing pleases me more than your suffering.” A grin spreads along his face “that and watching a beautiful women in the throngs of pleasure is no greater pleasure.” He waves his hand, “now, beautiful girl?” 

 

Asch perks, looking up at him. Xavius was leaning over, sitting on his damaged sofa again “get on your knees,” his finger spins showing her just how he wished her to be. Asch pulls off Malfurion, despite his hands trying to hold her still, doing as the Satyr asked.

 

Smiling he says “now present- like an animal.” Asch squeezes her eyes shut, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. Xavius must have seen something she hadn’t because he’s laughing again, looking over her and at Malfurion “Tyrande’s never done this has she?” Asch presses her face into the floor, trying to ignore his taunts 

 

“Spread your legs wider- that’s it.” He coos, “if you could see his face darling.” Asch opened her eyes just enough to try and she sees stress lines and flared nostrils, a dark blush and heavy breathing. His whole body looked like a taught muscle, trying to spring free, like he was holding off from attacking her. 

 

Asch knew very little about Druids, but knew they closely knit with animals, that their minds were more in tune with nature and behaviour related to them. And Malfurion looked like he was going to ravage her. 

 

 

“Tyrande has never let you knot has she?” There was deep, harsh breathing behind her, it didn’t sound completely elven “but you will- won’t you pretty girl?” Asch doesn’t understand, but she nods. She would never disobey him, Asch knew what it meant if she did. 

 

“Speak.” Commanding.

 

“Y-yes!” Terrified. 

 

“Go on Malfurion.” Asch practically jumps when she feels lips on her spine, sloppy hurried kisses flutter up until his lips reach the ball at the back of her neck. His hands grope the meat of her hips, rubbing and coaxing her hips into position. Asch can feel the blunt tip of his cock leaking onto her thigh. His hips jut, thrusting against her leg, Asch twitches, shriveling away as he tries to connect again, cock hitting her opening before pulling away. 

 

 

Xavius darkly snorts, amused as Asch huffs uncomfortably, she can hear him mutter “mindless druids,” before leaning back. 

 

 

Asch feels his teeth naw at her neck, pulling the skin and growling around what he latched onto. Asch whines at the ache before the sudden rush of searing pain, Xavius grins at the yowl that rips out of her mouth. In one swoop of his hips the full length of his cock shoves straight into her. 

 

His cock throbs inside of her, swelling and pulsing angrily and he mindlessly fucks into her, straggled sounds escape her mouth as she’s shoved into the floor by his forceful hips. 

 

Asch feels a pool of her tears form under her cheek, the pain between her legs dulls while the pain in her neck doubles, the sharp ends of his teeth pierce her soft skin. Xavius is on his feet again, kneeling right in front of them now.

 

Asch hears Malfurion snarl in displeasure and flatten above her, crushing her chest into the floor, Xavius carts a hand though her hair, Malfurion is hissing, a furious mess over her. “Push into him.” He tells her softly, wiping her eyes and holding her face again. Asch opens her mouth, but the look he gives her is final. 

 

In the awkward position it was hard to do, but she tired and Malfurion purrs, shoving himself against her with vigour, something was pressing into her, something hard and still swelling. “Relax.” Asch fails, frantically searching his face. 

 

Without a warning and only a smirk from Xavius Asch feels something balloon inside of her, stretching her wide and unforgivingly, warmth shot into her and Malfurion melts, groaning around the wound he made in her neck, hips still shoving into her despite his obvious finish. 

 

“Enjoy.” Xavius’ hooves click and clip agasint the floor as he leaves. 

 

 

Asch felt dizzy, full and sore. She tried to force her mind to wander, but when she did she saw the blood caked on the floor where the man with the black hair died and decided to just breathe through the pain. 

 

She never bothered to wonder what time it was before, but now she tried to think of how long she had been here. Malfurion was asleep atop her, in the most uncomfortable position she could imagine. 

 

Asch tried to nudge his ribs, force him to wake up, Malfurion shook, a drowsy huff turned into a moan as his hips shuttered into her ass. “Oh- oh Elune-“ Malfurion held his head, eyes focusing as his head tired to catch up. 

 

Upon seeing the body below him, everything came rushing back at once. His cock was warm and wet and flared, caught inside the poor girl Xavius forced him too... 

 

 

Forced him to-

 

“Oh Elune,” he mutters wetly, “are- are you alright?” Malfurion held a hiss as his cock gushed again inside her, the girl winces at the feeling, nodding her head and exposing another wound, one a perfect match for his teeth. 

 

“Let me- let-“ Malfurion gathers her off the floor, helping her into his lap while trying not to tug at their tie, the girl falls against him, “what have I done?” He wails quietly, “please- are you alright? What’s your name?” Asch had never spoken her name aloud to anyone in a long time. 

 

“Asch-“ “are you alright?” Malfurion didn’t know what to do to help, but he was trying to. “Y-yes.” Malfurion bites his lip, whimpering as he fought against another wave of pleasure as it hit him. Asch cringes at the pressure it made, squirming at the feeling “w-what is th-this?” She asks, squeezing his cock. Malfurion shakes his head, “it’s- it’s a- it’s my knot-“ he watches her face screw up in confusion “it’s t-to much.” Malfurion sighs into her hair “w-will it go away?” He nods quietly “yes- I... don’t know when.” Xavius’ taunting held truth. Tyrande never allowed him this, wouldn’t even consider it. 

 

 

Malfurion had no idea when it would go down. 

 

 

“Can I... do anything?” He asks in futile attempt, Asch frowns, head lulling against his shoulder “are you- still... inside me?” Malfurion colours darkly, chocking on his words “yes...” he coughs “will it stop?” Malfurion shakes his head “when we... untie.” 

 

 

Malfurion didn’t notice her hands but felt them when one pressed against the base of his cock, Asch hisses, it must have been sensitive. Malfurion jolts, He was sensitive in a completely different way. 

 

A long, drawn moan escapes his throat, making them both freeze.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he was breathless, “it... feels good?” Shame blooms in his belly, but he admits it, “t-this?” Her nervous fingers press back to where they joined, Malfurion’s hands squeeze into her hips, “s-stop,” he begs, hissing out in pleasure. Asch’s legs spread wider in his lap, prying his hand down onto her puffy filled cunt. Getting the idea Malfurion claps his other hand on the floor and dips forward, taking his fingers from her grip to touch her rosy clit. 

 

 

“O-oh...” Malfurion instinctively licks her shoulder, rubbing his fingers around their join, pushing his hips into her as his cock pulsates. Asch’s hands reach behind her, pulling him closer. Malfurion moans into her shoulder, in the back of his mind he felt terrible, that he was betraying his wife by taking pleasure in this, especially what was being done now.

 

 

But she felt so good around his knot, never had he ever felt something other than his closed fist around it, nothing so pleasurable and tight and warm. Nothing so responsive. 

 

 

Nothing that liked it as much as she seemed too. 

 

“Please- please move“ her hips wiggle into him. Malfurion huffs, pleasure wrung out of him “are- are you sure? It.. it doesn’t hurt?” Asch bares down, forcing him impossibly deep “feels full” Malfurion didn’t doubt that.

 

“M-make it feel g-good,” Malfurion couldn’t possibly deny that request.

 

Moving was a little hard, there wasn’t much give and what he could pull out was barely an inch, but the friction of just shifting inside of her seemed to do the trick and brought them both pleasure as he gently jostled her in his lap. 

 

Asch holds him close, kissing what she could and moaning in his ear as his fingers slid over her, Malfurion was a big man and practically draped over her as he thrusted shallowly, panting as he continued to empty inside her. Asch had no idea how it all stayed inside her, it felt so warm and heavy. 

 

Once the shocks of pleasure died away Malfurion slumps back, exhausted. 

 

There seemed no end to this, not as though it wasn’t pleasant. Malfurion felt like he was on a cloud, floating through a haze, he imagines Asch feeling the same now, practically asleep in his lap. 

 

She was surprisingly affectionate, but Malfurion attributed that to her being high on pleasure and stuck on his knot. He heard from a few other Druids that it was suppose to be a very pleasant experience, still Tyrande wouldn’t be convinced to try it. 

 

 

Malfurion soured. Tyrande. What would she think? Xavius would tell her, she would find out somehow. Would she be angry? Of course she would be. It wasn’t his fault, he could try and reason that. There was no doubt this girl would fall pregnant, but Malfurion supposed that was exactly what Xavius was hoping for. 

 

Maybe she could be swayed to get rid of it, Malfurion didn’t like the idea, but what sense was there to keep it? Malfurion had forced himself upon her and Asch, this poor girl didn’t even know who he was. 

 

This only mattered if they were rescued at all. 

 

Malfurion had faith that his loyal, beloved wife would find a way to save him, and all the  others trapped in the nightmare that he wished to help.

 

Malfurion had no doubt this would drive a wedge between them, whether his marriage could survive was another question. 

 

 

Malfurion was lulled from his worried thoughts when Asch squirmed against him, uncomfortable grunts escaping her tightly pressed mouth. His knot in all this time had shrunk a little, just enough that everything inside begun to ooze out around his cock.

 

 

It felt very strange, sticky. Malfurion could tell Asch was very uncomfortable with what was happening by the sheer look on her face. “There’s so... much” she mutters, watching it drain down their thighs “are you... are we untied?” Malfurion tires to pull out, only to tug their join. Asch whimpers, but Malfurion’s eyes roll, gushing anew. 

 

“No more...” She whines, lip caught in a pout, Malfurion can’t help but chuckle, Asch glances back at him with a furious look on her face “you smell so good,” he mumbles before thinking. Asch did smell good. She smelt like him and warm chocolate. 

 

Asch didn’t look as amused as he did about it and swats at him “it’s getting everywhere.” The sight of his cum all over her thighs made something primal tug inside of him, he felt like a wolf marking his territory. 

 

It felt very good. 

 

 

“I’ll clean you,” the idea made unreasonably upset, but he ignored that for now. “How?” Asch mutters, looking around lost for something they could use. Malfurion licks his lips. 

 

“How do you think?” Without really meaning to he licks the whole of her ear, leaving a wet tails to the tip. The idea of cleaning it off upset him, butt he idea of his tongue doing it softened the burn a little. 

 

Asch went ridged against him as she put it together, cunt squeezing him. She must have liked the idea too. 

 

 

Asch fidgets again, this time her face worried and scared “do... do you think he’ll make us... again?” Her face was blotched with a dark blush, Malfurion nuzzles his nose into her shoulder, touching her wound “I have no doubt in my mind, Asch.” 

 

 

 


	103. Lilli dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/original female characters
> 
>  
> 
> Ah! This is my first art trade! A super wonderful friend of mine wanted to do one! I made her this and she’s going to make an art piece of my OC Asch! I’m so very excited! 
> 
> Enjoy my lovely!

Lilli gasps wetly, the air was stale and humid. Her already wet skin chafes, wrists rubbed raw at the leather scrap tying her to he bed. 

 

 

Th sheets were sticky and ruined long ago, the silk burnt as it brushed her naked thighs, tickling the wounds there. 

 

 

The bed itself was vast, beautiful before she got here. It’s black sheets and covers had long since crumpled to the floor, left to gather dust and mold. Lilli shakes her hair free from her face, snarling quietly as she tried again to free herself, enticing a laugh deep from her captors chest. 

 

 

Illidan Stormrage.

 

“Struggling makes it worse,” his voice irritated her terribly, the smugness in it, the absolute know-it-all tone it had.

 

Lilli twists again and almost can’t hide her cry of pain. Prick. 

 

“Are you so eager to be free?” His stomping steps echo through the room, her soft ears perk as he comes to stop next to her, eyes blazing beyond the cloth hiding them “what would do? Escape?” The idea makes him laugh, shake his head “an imp could kill you.” 

 

Lilli hates how right he was, instead she snarls defiantly, chains jostling agasint the bedpost “haven’t you learnt how to behave by now?” Illidan snaps, though his words held no threat “another lesson may do you good.” 

 

 

Illidan was deceptively warm, Lilli let a content sigh escape her mouth as he climbs to shadow her form with his own. His hands already sliding into place on her wide hips, clawing at the bruises, making her hiss and pull away “be good, pet.” Lilli bites at him, grabbing his skin with her teeth, Illidan chuckles deeply, the sound vibrating her whole body.

 

His skin was rough and tasted like fel. Lilli spits his flesh from her mouth, curling in disgust “you must know by now nothing you do can hurt me.” Lilli knew. Of course she would always try. 

 

 

Lilli gasps loudly, surprised as one of his fingers snake between her legs, Illidan chuckles, pushing his fingers into her heat “I hate you,” she hisses without any real force, Illidan coos “do you now?” His fingers distract her, the pads of his fingers pressing against all her sensitive spots. 

 

It was like he knew her. 

 

“Do you hate this?” His hand was slowing to a dragging halt, Lilli wiggles her hips. If Illidan’s hand wasn’t holding her still it would have worked. “D-don’t stop!” She grounds out, grinding her teeth at the sound of his smile.

 

“Don’t stop what?” He wasn’t asking her...

 

His hand stopped completely.” 

 

Lilli freezes, blood boiling. Arrogant- absense- “master.” She hisses out dangerously, snapping her teeth. “Was that so hard?” Lilli jerks violently, growling at him. 

 

 

His fingers return to there rubbing, pulling sounds Lilli wouldn’t admit to making. Illidan continues to tease, denying her finish as he does as he pleases, licking and biting, tearing at her skin with his claws. 

 

Lilli grunts and moans in pain at his treatment, blushing at the sound of of him purring. “Such a good girl. Ask for my cock, pretty girl.” Lilli bites her lip raw, drawing blood and debating in her head whether it was worth it.

 

 

It was.

 

 

“P-please give me... ah- give your cock... master-!” His fingers withdraw and she can hear him sucking off her juices, she desperately tries to ignore how that makes her feel. 

 

The blunt soft head of his cock pressed into her abused opening, popping in and out shallowly, once again abusing her “Illidan-“ she snaps, pushing her ass into his hands. The demon above her chuckles, relenting finally. 

 

The pressure of his cock was less then it had been before, her cunt now used to his massive length, filling her completely. Illidan huffs into her hair, apparently not as accustom to it. 

 

“Gods,” he mutters, marvelling at the tightness, Lilli huffs, shaking her ass into his pelvis “move dammit!” Illidan’s basking shatters at her demanding bark “be good or I will leave you like this.” Lilli’s teeth click together so fast she felt dizzy from the pain.

 

Illidan has done that before. He would do it again. 

 

Illidan always started slow, something Lilli wouldn’t complain about, not matter how many times they were together it was best don’t slowly, save from pain that wasn’t wanted. 

 

His mouth was good at keeping her mind busy, making trails up her spine with nips and little kisses that felt a little to loving. Lilli moans as his hips push his cock into her, massaging her walls as it pulsed angrily. 

 

 

“Harder-“ she begs, then says “please master!” Illidan responds by jabbing his cock into her, smiling along her spine as she wails in pleasure. 

 

“Humans are so delicate,” he purrs, raking his claws down her pink back, creating razed thin cuts with careful percision, it gave Illidan the desired affect on her. Lilli squirms, whining as his cock continued to punish her, squeezing every sound from her raw throat.

 

 

“Inside?” He asks, breathless and wanting. Illidan May be cruel but he always asked permission before he finished, usually Lilli likes it inside but today, she shakes her head, moaning in delight as his hips begin to roughly stab into her ass, seeking his finish. Another small kindness was he wouldn’t leave her unsatisfied. Those clever fingers press and twirl agasint her puffy bud, drawing obsense sounds from her mouth.

 

 

Lilli didn’t care what it sounded like anymore and let the wave take her. Illidan howls, releasing on her back, cock throbbing between her cheeks and he aimlessly thrusts, chasing his pleasure a little longer. 

 

 

Lilli feels the tie loosen and Illidan drops her into the bed, her back was sore and wirsts caked in blood. Drowsy and out of it, she barely felt the warm, wet cloth cleaning the mess he left. 

 

She does feel his kisses, lovingly pressed to her wet skin. Lilli allows a smile show on her face as she watches him, “master,” she teases, lifting her foot to press into his shoulder. Illidan smiles softly.

 

 

There moment was ruined by a cough. 

 

 

Illidan’s head jerks over his shoulder, barely under the frame of his wing Lilli can see five or more demon hunters standing in the entrance, staring with open mouths and ruddy cheeks. 

 

Illidan snarls. 

 

 

Peace was so fleeting. 


	104. Malfurion/Xavius dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfurion Stormrage/Original female elf

Malfurion felt guilty because he felt no guilt. When he thought of his wife, his love, there was no guilt. 

 

No pain from betraying her anymore, not an ounce of remorse as he licked the mess from  Asch’s thighs, a mess of his own making. 

 

A mess caused by Xavius. 

 

This day the lord of Nightmare had came, smug and victorious as Malfurion only knew him to be. He mocked Malfurion as always and cooed insulting things to Asch, who merely hid in Malfurion’s arms, desperately trying to ignore him. 

 

 

But Xavius would not be ignored. 

 

“Look at you,” he snarls, “you love this.” Malfurion’s face colours, he tried to withdraw himself, but his cock twitched  between his legs at the words and Xavius purrs “what would your dear wife think?” Tyrande would be appealed, she would never allow him to finish in inside of her, let alone lick it from her. 

 

Malfurion closed his eyes and focused on the warmth under his tongue, the tangy taste of both their leavings in his mouth. 

 

“How did it feel, Malfurion?” He taunts, nails clicking into the wooden table “to knot inside something so warm and willing and so pretty?” Euphoric was too soft a word to discribe it. 

 

“She took it so well, didn’t she?” Xavius coos, “you want it again, don’t you?” A pathetic noise came out the back of Malfurion’s throat before he could stop it, his claws split the wood beneath them. Xavius laughs fully “ask nicely.” 

 

 

Malfurion licks up her thigh, swallowing a whimper “please- please let me...” Xavius coos, watching the mighty Druid whine and fidget “I thought,” Xavius begins, smug and powerful “it would take longer to break you. If I had known all those years ago that all it took to reduce you too nothing was a beautiful girl on your cock...” he trails off, smiling dangerously. 

 

“Go on,” before he can finish Malfurion pulls Asch into his lap, right into his cock, ravaging her mouth while grabbing everything he could. Asch moans obsensely, back arching at the full feeling. Xavius hums, listening to the wet slap of their hips, the little moans coming out of Malfurion. 

 

 

It had been a mere handful of days, but finally. Finally he reduced the Druid into a begging, pleading mess of man. Xavius signals for one of his guards, licking his lips as he whispers “let them through. At my signal unlock those doors.” 

 

Leaning forward to watch intently, he says “we shall see just how broken he really is...” 

 

“Oh... oh Mal-“ Asch chokes on her words as his cock spears her, hands desperately pulling at his hair and clawing at his neck, now blooming with scratches and marks made over days passed. 

 

Malfurion holds her, snarling openly as he pulls her thighs apart, rocking his hips into her with savage force, making sure she felt every once of pressure. Xavius grins, he’s never seen the archdruid so unhinged. 

 

“Oh- hah...ah...” Xavius sees the bliss cross over his face, the boyish blush. How precious. Xavius watches Malfurion hump into her mindlessly, and the girl takes it wailing, spreading herself so he can force himself deeper. 

 

The bulge of his knot catches on her rim, desperately trying to latch on, pulsing red. “Malfurion?” Xavius calls in a singsong voice, amused as the Druids hips faulter and confusion crosses his face “touch her,” his mind was addled and didn’t understand what Xavius told him for a moment, then went at the command with vigour, thumb swiping against her clit over and over, Asch couldn’t stem the sounds coming out of her mouth. 

 

“Ah- ah- ah!” She’s trembling, her whole body shaking apart like an earthquake. Fists pull Malfurion’s hair, forcing him into a bruising kiss, “so greedy- is Tyrande this selfish?” Malfurion’s eyes glare at him, hot and angry, full of open emotion. Xavius smirks, those eyes were eyes of a man made beast.

 

Malfurion ignores him after seconds, returning her furious kiss with passion only he had. Xavius watches his hand twist between their pressed bodies, her juices run down her legs and into the floor, pooling between Malfurion’s open legs. From this angle Xavius can see how wide his knot forces her open, the stretch around the impressive length, now he was jealous. 

 

 

Xavius didn’t allow it to consume like he desperately wanted, instead he bites his tongue, leaning away and sniffing the air. The smell of sex and sweat and something lingers in the room, frothing in the walls, Xavius almost choked on it when he first returned. Over the passed days the two became inseparable, it was almost endearing how he guarded the girl, the plan was going along perfectly. 

 

 

Malfurion was attached, consumed by his feelings. Nothing pleased the nightmare lord more. 

 

 

“Ah- Mal!” The rapid crest of pleasure dawns on her face, tight and begging. Tears fell down her cheeks and Malfurion, halting his assault on her lips kisses each one away, licking the trail before nipping at her puffy, raw lips anew.

 

The protrusion of his knot grinds up into her, not quite full but nearly ready, Asch keens, the thrusts turn jagged, sloppy as Malfurion tired to desperately bury himself, hissing a string of curses. 

 

Malfurion forces a few more punishing thrusts into her before bearing down, heaving a horse cry as his knot flares, finally catching. Asch whines out her own completion, shoulders tightening, hands clawing at his forearms. Malfurion pants, mouth snarling and teeth clintched while another wave shakes through him, no doubt filling Asch with sticky warmth. 

 

The hips pressed flush against hers don’t pause, Asch brokenly slumps agasint him, shaking her head at his little thrusts “no- no more...” Her voice is raw, overused and dry from screams. Malfurion nods, but isn’t listening. Rather, edging his knot further into the grasping heat, a final shutter escapes his wet lips, legs trembling with effort to hold them up now. 

 

 

Xavius tuts after a while of just watching the two, gaining their attention “does it hurt you? That Tyrande doesn’t want it?” His gaze falls on the swelled knot, pulsing inside 

 her cunt “that this girl does?” 

 

Malfurion breath is laboured, his eyes drooping from exhaustion “you... you already know the- the answer,” he struggles to say it, all defiance lost. Yes, Xavius did know the answer.

 

Smiling he pets the Druids hair, chest full of victory. Xavius signals over his shoulder, standing before them. The guards hurry out the door. 

 

“I hope she adores you.” The girl looks at him with a beautiful haze in her eyes and Xavius cackles madly. 

 

 

 

Tyrande didn’t like the nightmare at all, crawling with fowl Satyr and shades of Xavius, mocking at every turn. The adventurers she stole from Khadgar’s campaign weren’t happy with her in the slightest, their first fight didn’t end well and the putrid smell of poison clung to their armour and weapons. Tyrande tried to ignore how her hair matted around her jewelled crown, instead focusing on her beloved, where he might be kept. 

 

 

Two dwarves were faster then the rest and loudly chatted beside her, musing over the Dragon of nightmare, Nythendra. Complaining about the smell and bug bites. 

 

“Do ye’ suppose we’ll hav’ta kill Xavius to find ya’ husband?” One- Myra says, picking sticky green blood from her weapon, cringing as she threw it on the reddish black floor “likely,” the other, Lily complains “What was he doin’ here in the first place?” Tyrande schools her frown, “Xavius kept our people as slaves. My beloved wished to free them.” 

 

 

Myra snorts, “alone?” The two women share a look “mighty stupid o’ him Priestess- why wouldn’t he get sum’ help?” Tyrande scowls at the bare path ahead of them, everywhere they had been so far had been covered by guards and monstrosities, but this black hallway was vacant and eerie. 

 

“Weapons ready!” She barks, ignoring the girls. “This is most certainly a trap.” 

 

The door was ajar at the far end, barest hint of lights escaping, illuminating it just enough Tyrande could see the path leading up too it. 

 

 

Asch giggles softly, kissing his face while Malfurion smiles “Illidan was furious with me,” he says with great fondness “wouldn’t speak to me for weeks!” Asch shakes her head “how could you do that? Terrible!” Malfurion could tell her worse, Illidan deserved it. “The girls liked it.” Asch huffs “making your brother run naked through a school of priestess’- how cruel.” Tyrande was the only one upset about it- her and their superiors of course. Malfurion got into lots of trouble when his shan’do found out.

 

Still the look on Illidan’s face made it worth it.

 

“Oh-“ Asch squeaks, Malfurion sighs in delight, purring as he came “it’s so warm,” she coos, kissing the side of his nose “s’good?” He slurs, hips jutting minutely, Asch wiggles, creating more friction “mhm- don’t stop...” Malfurion grins against her neck, “hold on,” he murmurs, hands bracing on the floor for leverage. 

 

Asch grabs hold of his arms, legs secured around his waist as he thrusts gently up and into her. Malfurion’s knees crack in protest, but he ignores them, favouring the feeling around his cock. “Ahh- hah- please,” Asch begs, panting wetly in his ear, Malfurion complies, using his knees to push his whole body up, rolling his hips just enough to tug his knot. 

 

Asch keens loudly, but the sound is deafend by the clap of a door smacking into the far wall. Malfurion ignores it and continues thrusting into Asch, attributing it too Xavius’ return. Either he would linger and mock him or realize they hadn’t untied and leave. 

 

 

But the voice that rings out isn’t the rasp of his captor, it was so much worse than that. 

 

“Beloved?!” 

 

At first everything stopped for Malfurion, his breathing, the pleasure between his legs, his heart. 

 

No. It couldn’t be. 

 

It was a trick, Xavius must be tricking him to be cruel. 

 

“W-what is this?” Tyrande utters, completely shocked “Malfurion- my love- who... are you-“ his wife can’t form words for what she was seeing. Her husband was-

 

He was- Tyrande’a eyes screw shut and pain claws at her heart. 

 

“Archdruid.. we’ve.. come to save you...” one of the humans Tyrande brought with her says awkwardly, looking anywhere he could “we um. Please... come with us.” 

 

Malfurion’s mouth hangs open, finally he lifts his arm from it's ridged spot and covers everything he could. 

 

“My lord- we- we have to leave.” The human says again, a pleading tone. 

 

“I-I...” Malfurion sputters “I can’t.” Asch has resigned to hiding in his skin, face pressed into his sweaty neck, completely still against him. 

 

“What... what do you mean you can’t?” Another squeaks, embarrassed as they should be. Beside Tyrande the dwarves are laughing, as if it was funny “are you stuck?” Myra says with a great snort “stand up man, we haven’t got all day!” 

 

Her foot taps impatiently, Malfurion swallows “I- I’m... I've... knotted.” Malfurion sucks his teeth, “I... cannot stand- hah-!” Asch yelps, feeling his cock pulse again, Malfurion groans, shame blooming fresh on his face. 

 

“Oh.” Myra mutters, “oh...” Lily mirrors, “he’s. He’s stuck stuck.” Most of the group looks confused, but a wretched noise escapes Tyrande and she’s barking at them “enough! Just- enough! Help them and let us be done here!” 

 

“Um. Ugh-“ the human scrambles to say something “get a blanket- get- get something!” The man stalks toward them, Malfurion glares at him flatly, he was walking as if he was approaching frightened animals.

 

Malfurion ignores how that makes him feel overall. 

 

“Can you stand- at all?” Malfurion shakes his head, angling his feathers so they couldn’t see anything indecent. Not as if it did anything, everyone must have already saw it all. 

 

“My lord- please we can’t- we have to go.” Malfurion feels his body shake, shuttering quietly as Asch whimpers “I- I’ll try.” 

 

Standing was the most uncomfortable thing Malfurion had to do in his life. Tyrande didn’t stay a moment longer after she yelled her orders, Malfurion surprisingly wasn’t worried in the slightest. 

 

He didn’t feel bad either. 

 

The human that asked after a blanket draped it over Malfurion’s hunched shoulders, helping him carefully wrap one end to the other, backing off as quickly as he could. 

 

 

Malfurion was agitated. 

 

 

Asch whines in distress, panting against his chest “shh,” he tries to sooth, shuffling along the best he could without moving her “you’re safe, I’ll keep you safe.” 

 

 

Now Malfurion wasn’t sure he was safe however.

 

 

Their tie had come loose after they had returned to Darnassus, Malfurion, much to his wife’s irritation had taken Asch to a guest room and cleaned the mess as best he could. Asch was extremely upset, for obvious reasons. Malfurion was upset too, he couldn’t place what was, but he knew it wasn’t because his marriage was most defiantly doomed. 

 

“I will return, I promise- we will talk about this, all of it.” Malfurion kisses her head before he leaves her, looking back with an aching heart.

 

 

Tyrande was furious. 

 

“How could you?!” Malfurion had told her over and over what had happened, what Xavius forced him to do with Asch, his voice was becoming tired with all the repeating.

 

 

Still her beautiful face twists, “Xavius was not there when we found you!” Malfurion’s eyes snap shut, “you- you... knotted... Malfurion!” Her voice wavers, he could hear her almost want to cry, but as strong as ever she didn’t. 

 

“He forced me too-“ “you didn’t have to like it!” Malfurion scrubs his face, sighing. If only she knew what it felt like. She would know why he liked it. 

 

“What then? What will be done now?! With her that- that- girl!” Malfurion’s lip twist “and what comes of this- betrayal!” Malfurion feels his stomach lurch badly, with what happened there would surly be something to come next.

 

A baby. Malfurion and Tyrande never talked about babies. 

 

 

“We don’t know if she’s-“ “you finished inside of her! There was a- a puddle of it!” Embarrassment was a well known feeling by now. “Tyrande you aren’t suggesting she... get rid of it? If there is...” her face was stone, set in a frown. Malfurion couldn’t believe it.

 

“No- no! Tyrande no!” Malfurion shakes his head curtly “I will not allow that!” His wife’s eyes were blazing, fury in her face “you expect her to stay here and have your baby under my temple?! I will not have your mistress in my home!” Malfurion felt sick, dizzy at her barking. 

 

“What am I suppose to do Tyrande? Xavius forced us into- into that and what comes of it is my responsibly.” He steels himself “if she is pregnant then I cannot abandon her,” a pained sigh “she has nothing, no one Tyrande.” 

 

There was a terribly long silence. 

 

“I cannot undo what has been done, Tyrande.” She looks wounded as he speaks her name, like he had lost the privilege. He likely had. 

 

 

“Get out. Take her and get out! I will have nothing to do with you!” Malfurion already knew this would happen, in fact he felt no pain at her rejection. 

 

“We are finished.” 

 

He did not look back as he left, Tyrande did. 

 

 

Asch was where he left her, smoothing out the white dress he gave her before leaving. She looked so small and pretty under the moonlight shining from the window. Her pale eyes look up at him “did I ruin your marriage?” Malfurion smiles sadly, shaking his head “no Asch.” She didn’t believe him he knew, but didn’t turn away as his lips press into hers, a small comfort.

 

“Our time here is finished,” he mutters, forehead pressed into hers “let me take you home.” 

 

 


	105. Koltira dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koltira Deathweaver/Original female elf

Night descended upon the land, making it eire and black. The snow looked dark and deathly.

 

As soon as Koltira stepped in the snow and his boots sunk he knew one thing.

 

Only of them would be walking. 

 

 

Asch tried to step in the snow, she was delicate enough to not break it and light enough to walk over, but Koltira saw the shiver pass through her bones and plucked her from the ground immediately. Asch yipped quietly, clinging to him as if he would drop her. “Just keep warm,” he says at her fretting, why she bothered was a mystery. She weighted nothing. 

 

 

Koltira knew they would be walking for hours, give it take depending on how forgovingthe snow would be. So far he had been kind but as they passed under rocks overhanging it became steeper and cruel. Koltira struggles quietly, lifting his feet from the dunes they made became harder and steeper, all the while Asch clingsto him like a second skin, breathing softly against the cords of his throat. At least that was nice, when he became frustrated her breathing leveled him out. 

 

Almost half the night went by before Koltira saw the camp, ear peeking at the sudden spotting of people. 

 

At first he saw the ramparts if the tournament, then the little figures manning them, elves. Her kind of elves! 

 

“Look there little elf,” he says, head held high and proud. Asch glances and her ears jolt agasint his head, surprised as he was. Koltira moves a little quicker now,  forcing himself not to stumble.

 

 

At fist no one noticed them, then he could see three pointing their way and calling to open the gate. From the mouth Koltira saw more then eight armed soldiers, all fixed upon him. 

 

Koltira sighs. He should have figured. 

 

“Peace!” Asch calls from his arms, “peace please!” Koltira halts, waiting for them to make a move. Not that he could do anything, he was at their mercy. 

 

“Speak scrounge!” The man in the middle was a high elf, he looked to be a high ranking officer. 

 

Still Koltira held his head and spoke commandingly “I am returning what has been taken.” As his words Asch wiggles to her feet, standing against him “I was enslaved by Arthas- this man has been kind enough to bring me here to safety.” The commander snorts at this, his steed shifting in the snow “has he? What brought on this stroke of kindness?” Koltira watches her frown at his mocking tone. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” she says timidly “I’m not the only one- we were brought in cages and told we- we were to service our new m-master.” The guards get a sickened, pained look about them, uncomfortable at the unsaid things floating around them. 

 

 

“Take her,” Koltira says forcefully, nudging her in their direction “I have no use of such things. All I ask is safe passage in return.” 

 

For a moment everyone looks at the commander for a decision, “we will take her.” A rush of relief passes through him. “Seize him!” Asch is wretched from his side, “no! He did nothing!” The commander laughs at this “he’s responsible for hundreds of deaths, returning one whore does not absolve him.” Koltira watches the hurt in her face, the absolutely disbelief as they push he behind them. 

 

 

Koltira is shoved into the snow and chained.

 

The last thing he saw was Asch, crying. As the world went black all he could think was that she was crying for him. 

 

When he awoke the first thing he felt was pressure around his neck, legs and hands. Upon looking at himself he found thick chains. Impossible to freeze off or break. Looking around he blinks drowsy eyes, it was dark and wet a terrible combination. 

 

His armour was lost, likely broken and reused. “My lord!” He hears gasped beyond the bars. Asch.

 

The beautiful elf was clutching the steel bars with white knuckled force, her skirts were falling into his cage like pink clouds. “Koltira... call me-“ he chokes around the collar, tears fall down her face.

 

“It suits you,” He day with difficulty “th-that dress.” Behind her the door slammed open, carrying with it the commander they met before. He looked angry and unforgiving “scrounge whore here too see her master?” He snarls, Koltira glares hotly “she is no ones whore and I did not bring her here for you to reduce her to that!” 

 

The commander smirks nastily “look at that pride. Maybe you are still like us.” Koltira holds his nose up in mockery, “why did you then? To spy? Worm your way into our ranks?” Koltira’s face twists “why bother? The Lich kings army could reduce this place to undeath. You know this to be true.” The commander did, he also knew that the only reason the tournament grounds still stand is because it amused Arthas. 

 

“As I have said before, commander I brought her here because the fate of a slave does not become of her.” The commander eyes him suspiciously, trying to find something in his lichfire eyes, what Koltira could not say. 

 

“Deathknight do you hold affection for her?” This stuns him. Thassarian made jokes of this, but never actually asked him such. “Guards.” With a wave of his finger Asch is grabbed and pulled behind one of their knives, “what are you doing?” Koltira demands, eyes wide “She has no part in this!” Something in his stomach twisted violently.

 

“Do you?” Koltira swallows around the chains, watching her struggle against the guard that held her tightly, the knife jerks and Koltira felt himself respond before he could stop himself “yes! Yes- enough! Let her go!” The guard shoves her away from him, Asch fell onto the dirt floor and Koltira jerks around his binds. 

 

 

“What is this?!” Barks another voice from beyond the door. Everyone jerks to the booming voice, steps even louder as they finally came into view.

 

Lord Tirion Fordring. 

 

“My lord!” The commander yelps, flinching out of his way, Tirion ignored him, going straight for Asch “my dear are you alright?” Koltira watches him help her up, wiping away the dirt on her dress “shame you bloody fools! Shame in hurting a lady!” The guards shrink at his voice. 

 

 

“What is the meaning of this? Speak now!” The commander stumbles “it- it’s a death knight my- my lord! He came last n-night!” Tirion eyes Koltira before looking between them all “and this lady?” Asch shrivels in his gentle hold “s-she was brough w-with him.” Tirion frowns at the commander, instead turning to Asch with a kinder face.

 

“My dear please explain this?” Asch retells her tale again, watching his face soften “is this true Death knight?” Koltira nods, not bothering to stress his voice. Tirion muses for a moment, looking at Koltira “you were not at Light’s hope were you?” Koltira blinks, “no- what? How long have I been here?” Tirion ponders this, “more than a week” Asch supplies, timid and almost unheard. 

 

 

“What happened at Light’s hope?” Koltira decides to ignore the time wasted “Arthas foolishly engaged us upon holy ground. With Ashbringer I was able to free every Deathknight battling against my forces. Your comrades are no longer under the servitude of the Lich king.” Koltira says nothing to this, far too shocked for words. 

 

“Unchain him, I will cleanse him myself.” Tirion demands, turning fully around to the exit “come along my dear this is no place for a lady.” Asch worriedly loos back at Koltira, who offers a small smile “go with him.” At his leav Asch scurries to catch up, Koltira listens to the soft pads of her feet climb the stairs. 

 

Koltira didn’t know what to expect once they came out of the prisons, around him were any different kinds of people, many horde and many Alliance, even High king Varian was present by the ramparts. 

 

Tirion brought up the Ashbringer and in th middle of the grounds a flash of pure light blasted out from the golden hand and Koltira suddenly felt a heaviness taken from his mind. 

 

So many people were watching the scene, looking at Koltira as if he would lash out, as if it didn’t work. But Koltira does not move, every feel suppressed by his enslavement came full force and all he could do was succumb to it. 

 

Koltira didn’t notice that he fell to his knees until Asch pulled him to her, “I-I feel...” he mutters, unsure of what to do. 

 

 

“Find them a place to sleep. Deathknight?” Clouded eyes look up at Tirion “there is much to discuss.” Koltira barely nods. 

 

He was so tired. 


	106. Malfurion/Xavius dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfurion Stormrage/Original female characters

Home was a house meant for both Illidan and Malfurion, one they shared after their parents past on. 

 

Illidan wanted it kept in the family, but never set foot into after their parents died. Malfurion came often enough to keep it well maintained, the house was larger then most.

 

It’s base was carved from a grand tree surrounded by a gathering of brush, secluded from the handful of neighbours Malfurion never knew growing up. 

 

Lighting the fire brought warmth back into the old house, the light from outside shows how ancient it was. 

 

It stood before either of the brothers and it would stand well after they were gone. 

 

The hearth was in the centre of the home, two sets of curved stairs draw behind it, Malfurion knew the master bed was directly behind the fireplace, and in the trunk were stairs leading to their old rooms, the left his and the right was Illidan’s. 

 

Malfurion had brought Tyrande here a long time ago, but after they had grown older and married she wouldn’t return.

 

Asch walked carefully in the room Malfurion remembers as the dinning room, it was bare and wide, once it held their family table and the matching chairs. He and Illidan decided to throw most of the furniture.

 

Malfurion realizes they would have need of it again. 

 

 

“You don’t have to be careful,” he says fondly, watching her step on her toes, barely making a sound “oh- I just...” Malfurion tuts “you are welcome here. I would like you too think of this as your home.” 

 

Asch’s eyes go wide and tears prickle in the corners “this... this is too much,” she mutters “I’ve... you shouldn’t- all this...” Malfurion’s head tilts “I ruined your marriage and you’re giving me a house...” 

 

Asch wipes her eyes, sniffling “you don’t even know who I am a-and-“ Malfurion hushes her, shaking his head “then tell me something I don’t know?” Asch bites her lip, regarding him with a worried frown “I had a brother and his name was Ryonn.” 

 

 

“What else?” 

 

“I- I wanted to be a Warden.” Malfurion hums, “want. You want to be a Warden.” Asch blinks at him, confused “but I-“ “you can still become one. If you wish.” This sparks something in her beautiful eyes, Malfurion thinks its excitement, but it also looks like fear. 

 

“Tell me more.” 

 

 

Asch used to like being outside before the war, bubble bathes and the sky the first time she saw it again.

 

Despite being in his lap surrounded by people she didn’t know and naked. 

 

“There’s this spot,” Malfurion says, smiling in remembrance “where you can see stars perfectly in the yard.” Asch gasps in amazement, looking up at the sky. It was late in the day, no where near the time stars would be out.

 

“Illidan found it, we would sit outside for hours just looking at the stars. I’ll show you if it isn’t cloudy.” Asch’s smile is shaky, sad “my... my brother- we lived near a pond and he would scare the fireflies out of the bushes. It was beautiful.”

 

 

Malfurion grins, “there are fireflies here. Would you like to go find them?

 

 

Asch springs up in excitement “oh please!”

 

 

Malfurion hadn’t gone looking for fireflies in years, ages. The sky had gone dark since they started, Asch found dozens of fireflies, holding them in her hands before letting them fly away giggling as they lit up the night. 

 

“Wait- look,” he calls pointing to the sky, Asch hurries to his side, immediately mesmerized by the stars. Malfurion pulls her in front of him, smiling up at the stars he loved so much as a child.

 

“It’s amazing- it’s... it’s wonderful Malfurion.” Her eyes look up at him, glowing just like the stars. Malfurion didn’t miss how his heart squeezed. 

 

“Come, we should sleep.”

 

 

The few things that stayed untouched were the bedrooms, at Malfurion’s insistence. Illidan didn’t like it, said it was too sentimental. Now he was glad for it.

 

From the closet he pulled blankets for the master bed, remembering the pattern that always occupied his parents bed, he brushed over the the sheer black covers Illidan used to use and grabbed his own. 

 

 

Asch helped him dress the bed and sat on it delicately as he finished brushing the ends. Malfurion remembers seeing him and Illidan sitting there, looking out the window at the stars, but Asch was looking at him, smiling at him instead of the stars.

 

“If you need anything, I’ll be in the other room.” She looks hesitant, like she wanted to stop him, but she nods, smiling even though her eyes looked sad. 

 

Malfurion closed the door behind him and sighed. Why did his chest hurt so much?

 

 

The bed in his room was far to small to fit him now, but he didn’t mind. Around the space were many different kinds of plant life, pots of herbs and dried flowers. Braided vines hanging in front of the window over his bed, Malfurion twisted them in his fingers, smelling the little white flowers blooming. 

 

 

 

Asch felt lonely, strange. The moon shined through the clouds, filtering light all around the bedroom, just like fireflies.

 

 

There wasn’t much in the room besides a grand desk against the far wall and a comfy looking chair. 

 

Asch lays on the pillows, staring up at the wood carved ceiling, marveling at the rings in the wood, finally letting sleep take her. 

 

 

 

Malfurion heard the soft roll of thunder outside and was glad they went inside when they had. Storms had a tendency to be terrible here. Malfurion smiles softly, he did miss this place.

 

 

When lightening crashed moments after he wasn’t surprised by the sound, comforted as his eyes fluttered shut. Malfurion thinks he could have fallen asleep with the mighty crackling above him, if not for the absolute terrified scream that came from the room beyond.

 

 

Malfurion fell out of his childhood bed in attempt to get up in a hurry.

 

“Asch?!” He calls, pushing open the door, on the bed Asch was curled, head in her hands and shaking. 

 

“What’s wrong?” It never occurred to him that she may have never heard the sound of thunder or even rain before, or at least forgotten it all together by now.

 

“W-w-what was-“ “thunder, just thunder” he soothes, “come here.” Malfurion climbed into the bed, making the mattress sink considerably under his weight, lightening cracked again behind them, lighting up the dark room in a flash.

 

Asch whimpers, hiding her face in his chest “it’s alright, don’t be afraid” Malfurion hopes she won’t be, this place was the reason his family name was Stormrage. 

 

 

Malfurion coos, petting her hair as she shakes, “look,” his eyes aim outside, watching the thunder boom within the clouds, illuminating the soft edges of the black clouds. “It’s beautiful really,” Malfurion promises, smiling as she at least attempts to see. “It’s so l-loud.” He nods, chin brushing into her soft hair “it can be-“ another boom shakes the house, Asch’s breath hitches and she jumps in his lap. 

 

 

Malfurion looks down at her, Asch looks up at him and before he can stop, Malfurion leans forward, pressing their lips softly together. 

 

Asch sighs into his kiss, hands wandering into his hair. Malfurion wraps is arms around her, pulling her into her knees so he can deepen the kiss, smiling as another loud roll of thunder shakes the house. 

 

 

Malfurion pulls away just enough to see her face, dusted pink with blush, ears droopy and eyes far away. Using the leverage he had, Malfurion pushes just enough to have her falling into him, surprise overtaking her face as she stumbles into him. 

 

 

Malfurion laughs softly, watching her grab for purchase on his shoulders, Asch huffs, glaring at him. 

 

His lips reach for her again and this time she meets him, soft fingers pressed into his neck, tenderly shaking against the cords of his throat. She was nervous.  

 

Malfurion pulls one of her hands from his neck, squeezing it in his own. The kiss was tender, lips re-finding their way, committing to patterns learnt days past. 

 

Teeth click as Malfurion finds a more brutal and bruising rhythm, hand squeezing the flesh of her ribs, fingers defining each bone. Asch’s hips make an aborted thrust into his groin, whether intended or not it spurs Malfurion on, a half snarl, half hiss escaping his mouth, chest cresting with the effort of it. 

 

His hand travels, remembering the slope of her back as he tangled his fingers into the soft fluffed hair that smelt like chocolate, using the strands he tugs, pulling her lips off his and forcing a gasp out of her abused mouth. The assault is soft first, Malfurion licks marks he made from before that haven’t yet time to fade, sucking softly to add new ones. 

 

Fangs have little regard as the scrap against her supple skin, the danger of it makes Asch’s breath ripple, catch in her throat as Malfurion pinches it with his blunter teeth. 

From this angle he can see just the tip of the scar he made on her neck, one day soon he would have to tell her what that meant. 

 

Malfurion feels her swallow as he quests around her neck, eager tongue laving at the mostly untouched, sensitive spot just behind her ear. Asch’s thighs squeeze at his inquiry, the smell of arousal heavy in his nose now.

 

 

His bite makes her moan in his hair. 

 

Malfurion moves forward, deliberately letting her fall into the pillows, crawling over her with a lethargic, cat like prowling pace. Unlike all other times they shared, this time he wouldn’t be rushed, commanded to do anything he didn’t decide. Malfurion kisses her again and basks in the glory of control she allows him to have. 

 

Before long they’re pushing into each other like nervous virgins, both desperate for more, but not willing to cross that line. Malfurion sees the look in her eye, the wanton eagerness, the totally allowance and relinquish of control. 

 

 

But-

 

 

This was different, this was just them, both willing, both interested. Not forced by Xavius. 

 

He hesitates. 

 

 “Do... do you really like it...?” Malfurion suddenly asks, “m-my kn-knot?” The question terrified him, the rejection.

 

Asch pants, lips swollen, eyes drawn away “I-I...” Malfurion felted crushed. Of course she didn’t.

 

“It- it feels...” Malfurion’s breath picks up, heart pounding “s-so go-good in- in... inside- mhm!” Malfurion’s lips surge forward, reconnecting, hands greedily pawing at her hips. 

 

“Oh-“ Asch gasps out, Malfurion kisses her again, barely letting her take a breath, tongue slithering into her open mouth to deepen the kiss. Asch gives way, letting him consume her completely. Moaning into his mouth as he pulled at her dress, trying to get it over her thighs. 

 

Malfurion parts from her with a wet noise, “say I can...” he’s near begging, gripping at her dress, Asch’s chest is heaving, her mouth opened and puffy “p-please.” Malfurion groans, falling back into her embrace. 

 

Asch’s lips reconnect with his, hands in his hair tugging gently. Malfurion attacks her with his mouth, abandoning her neck after he marked it to his liking, moving lower to her soft chest.

 

Through her dress he nuzzles the slopes of her breasts, purring straight into her, Asch shutters, thighs squeezing together. Malfurion continues to lift her dress off, pleased that it was the only thing between them. 

 

“Up,” He coos softly, caressing her sides. Asch eases up, ducking under the fabric so he can throw it off. 

 

 

Malfurion saw her naked many times, but he never looked overlong, now he can’t take his eyes off the elf laying on his pillows. Asch’s skin was the softest shade of purple, her face unmarked still and oddly pure. Pale white hair fell around her face and fanned along the pillows, like a cloud passing in the sky it was feathery and only came down to her shoulders. 

 

 

Surprising, but she had little scarring, nothing Malfurion could see as he kisses his way back to her breasts, Asch squeaks as his tongue licks over her nipple, Malfurion glances up and is amused when he sees her eyes screwed shut. 

 

When Malfurion sucks, her back arches. 

 

Tyrande was never so responsive.

 

But then, he doesn’t remember a time when he could explore so much, his wife... ex-wife, knew what she liked since they were young, Malfurion never learnt what he liked, not until now that was.

 

Watching another person like this, nervous and squirming. He felt so young again. 

 

 

He felt adolescent, inexperienced as he mouthed her skin, wetting her navel and nipping at her hipbone. Asch gasps and squirms, fisting the bedsheets. Malfurion purrs agasint her belly, excited when her legs shake. 

 

“May I see?” He asks, petting her hip, wetting his lips. His antlers would just be out of the way for him to do this as he wanted, but he wouldn’t be opposed to having her stand over him again. Watching her chest heave and face grow hot from that angle was more than arousing to him. 

 

 

Asch’s fingers knead the sheets nervously before she just barely nods, face blooming in colour as he eased her legs open from her knees. 

 

Malfurion awed at her, breath catching and cock twitching in anticipation, he could already feel his knot throbbing. 

 

Malfurion swallows, pulling her leg to his chest, kissing the inside so tenderly it’s barely felt. Asch responds by lifting the other and spreading.

 

An invitation. He thinks, good...

 

Something inside of him switching, like his mind is dulling. Mate? His mind says, Malfurion watches her face. Mate.

 

She smells devine, chocolate and grass and him. Malfurion kisses her groin, nuzzling before poking his tongue out. Asch squirms in his hands, soft noises escape her mouth as he leisurely drags his tongue over her slit, parting the shiny lips with ease. 

 

Malfurion holds her legs up and open, enjoying when she tries to twist into his face, with aborted thrusts. Malfurion would not be rushed tonight.  

 

 

As the storm booms outside, pelting the window with loud pattering raindrops, the two inside hardly notice, far too consumed with each other, even as lighting crashes beyond, they ignore it. 

 

Malfurion buries his face between her warm thighs, tongue deep as he can have it inside of her, pushing it against her walls and laving at the wetness. Asch melts into the pillows, hands now in his forest green hair, twisting it in her pleasure. Malfurion only pauses to breathe before returning, continuing his efforts, enjoying the taste of cherry and chocolate in his mouth. 

 

The taste grows heavier, more of it spread on his tongue. Malfurion opens his eyes just a crack and grows hot watching her struggle, doubling his efforts he reaches for a hand, threading his fingers with hers as she comes in his mouth with a shout of his name.

 

“Mal... Mal- oh Mal...” she mutters in a mantra, dazed from pleasure and still twitching as he licks her clean. Malfurion preens as his name is spoken with utter love, adoring the way she says it. His cock begs for attention, but Malfurion continues to ignore it.

 

Softly, Malfurion kisses her again, gathering her attention “good?” He asks, already knowing the answer. Asch’s head bobs lazily, hands questing for his shoulders. Malfurion dips lower so she has what she wants. 

 

Asch pulls him in for more kisses, sloppy and sated, Malfurion would have found it amusing if not for the fact he feels her legs spread open inviting him between them. 

 

That he found arousing. 

 

“Yes?” Chokes out hesitantly, needing to hear her meaning, “please?” Asch asks, “can... can we now?” Malfurion feels the shiver run down from the top of his spine to the very tips of his toes

 

“O-of course” Asch- Elune. Asch presents again. 

 

Malfurion almost devours her that very second, watching her spread wide, arch her back and expose her neck like an animal in heat. Malfurion breathes heavier as he palms his cock, shaking as he pushes inside. 

 

Asch was so warm, perfectly fit around him, Malfurion didn’t stop pushing until his hips rocked into Asch. 

 

Malfurion hisses through his teeth, face buried in her skin, against his ear he can feel her heart beating, thrumming violently. Malfurion pulls his hips away, pushing them back and setting his pace, watching the pleasure appear on her face. 

 

Asch grabs from him, pulling him down until their foreheads rest together, Malfurion feels the stress in her brow against his own, he can hear the hitched gasps escaping her lips as he slowly draws his hips, easing back and forth. 

 

Asch kisses him lightly, breathlessly moaning in his face, meeting his gently motions with her own, raising her hips just enough the angle changes “ahh-“ she whines, twisting in his grip. Malfurion pauses just to watch her squirm on his cock before thrusting savagely, enjoying the way her cunt flutters around him like a second heart.

 

“Oh- oh- more- please-!” She gasps, body digging into the bed, Malfurion grabs purchase just under her ribs, thumbs strocking her soft, flat belly before using the leverage to fuck into her harder. The sounds of them bounced off the warm walls while the thunder rolled outside, Asch’s hands clutch at his, nails raking over his knuckles with each press of his hips. 

 

Malfurion leans as far away as he can, siting back on his haunches just so he could see his cock push inside, the shine coating his throbing cock and his knot, bulging at the base. 

 

“Here- come- here-“ she whines, trying to reach for him again, Malfurion chuckles softly, moan breaking through his throat as she squeezed around him, face in a pout “I want... to watch you- ah- take me,” at his words her face blooms in colour, a darkish purple blush flaming down to her perfect breasts.

 

“That- that’s...” she gasps, Malfurion watches her squeeze her eyes shut and hiss “so perfect,” he coos sweetly, petting her belly, “please-“ she begs. Malfurion lunches his hips almost painfully hard into her, making sure she could feel his knot before he says, “soon, not much... longer.” 

 

Malfurion had every intention of dragging it out as long as he could, he really did- but Asch. Asch frowns at him and without much, wiggles her hips, barring into his and Malfurion couldn’t pull away before it happened. 

 

With a half shout, half snarl his knot catches, ballooning and trapping them again. Asch coos, a smug and triumphant smile on her o shaped mouth. Malfurion bites her collarbone, huffing as she squeaks in delight. It was his own fault, he didn’t hold her down and allowed her to do it. Next time he would let no such thing happen.

 

Asch licks at his mouth, humming sweetly as he fills her, delighted that she got what she wanted, Malfurion would have scolded her, punished her for not listening but as she nose pokes into his cheek, Malfurion decides it isn’t worth it.

 

“Thank you,” Asch coos, soaking in the warmth of his skin as he lay on top of her, Malfurion grunts softly, swallowing as he rocks into her again, basking in the pleasure. 

 

 

The pleasure lulls after a while and Malfurion maneuvered then so he was on his back and she was on his chest, it would be easier to sleep like that, for now they lay awake, Asch brushing her fingers through his soft hair and sighing every so often.

 

Malfurion lay troubled, stroking her back and thinking. What would become of all this? What would his people think of him once news broke of their Archdruid committing adultery? What would his Shando think of him? 

 

What would the Alliance think of him?

 

Malfurion perks out of thought, Asch drawing him out of his stupor as she leaned up and sat on his hips, blanket falling away “what’s wrong?” She asks, worried. Malfurion never liked burdening other with his problems, that it was not theirs to bare- but Asch. 

 

She was very kind, Malfurion felt a pull inside of him that made him wish to speak, tell her all he could. 

 

“I am afraid,” he mutters, finger stroking her flat belly, watching as her soft breathing pushes it out slightly “of what will happen now, where I stand with my people. What will be thought of you- of us.” 

 

Asch stay quiet as he continues, watching his finger “I have no children of my own with Tyrande.” They had never spoken about it once. Malfurion never dared bring it up. “You I know- I know with everything I have that you are carrying my child.” He could not see, could not feel. But Malfurion knew. 

 

And it brought him great joy. 

 

Malfurion pokes just above her bellybutton, softly pushing the skin, Asch grabs his finger, gaining his attention “you can still fix things,” she says, voice wavering and sad “I won’t- I won’t keep it and you can-“ “no!” Suddenly he wretches up, eyes wide and horrified “Elune above no! I... I want-“ he huffs, annoyed at himself “I want it.” His heart clinched at the idea, aching so much in need. 

 

“You should be with your wife,” Asch says though pain, eyes drawn away to the storm behind them “with the one you love. Not with me.” Malfurion nuzzles her face into her cheek, breathing in her skin “she does not want me.” He feels her tears.

 

“Asch?” He mutters, upon hearing a wet hum he continues, “do you want me?”

 

“Yes,” he hears her say after a long time of hearing nothing but the sound of rain hitting the window. Malfurion wraps his arms around her and Asch finally cries. 

 

Malfurion wasn’t worried anymore. 

 

 

 


	107. Koltira dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koltira Deathweaver/original female character
> 
> Hello! This is a short update because I have news!
> 
> I made a RP blog on tumblr!   
> I already had one that some people found (lol) but I decided it was time to finally dive into the community more!  
> My first and very old blog is Pharaoh362, if you’d like to follow that and chat!   
> The second is PharaohDobera (because I couldn’t get my name lol) I just started it today and I’m a little nervous to use it!   
> I’d also love to interact in game with you if you’d like! Just message me through either blog and we can get something started!

Asch felt him slump against her, dead asleep and motionless, for a moment she thought whatever the paladin did had killed him and that scared her.

 

That is until Tirion touched her shoulder “he will wake. Guards! Bring him to their new quarters.” Asch blinks up at him, confused, the older man offers her a smile in return “take care of him?” Asch nods vigorously, clutching him to her. 

 

Three men helped her with him, because, surprisingly he was that heavy even without armour. They walked with a guide that took them toward the lines building beyond the grounds, some people were coming out of the apartments in troves and parted for them without so much as a glance. 

 

There room was atthe far end and plain as the next, as plain as his rooms were before Asch noticed. Although she couldn’t complain, it was war after all and who could afford luxury? 

 

Asch thanked the men who placed him nicely on the bed, they looked like good men, they were two humans and an elf, her kind. They all bowed toward her and flooded out, walking fast and now armed. Asch blinks, but ignores it. 

Closing the door she heaved a sigh, pressing her face into the moldy, wet wood. 

Turning around she stares at Koltira. His chest didn’t move for breath and his eyes sputtered licfire from under their sockets, unnatural was her first thought, than misunderstood. 

Although her second thought was only because he had been kind too her, if it were anyone else, even that human that he spoke with would have kept her for his own. Tirion said he had freed the Deathknights, maybe they all regretted what they did to all of them. 

Maybe they didn’t. Asch knew Koltira did and he had never touched her. 

 

Approaching him Asch couldn’t help but touch, his hair was brittle but still had some softness to it as she weaves her hand trough his long bangs, pulling them away from his face. Koltira didn’t even stir, if he didn’t wake up soon she was going to start worrying. 

There was the smallest twitch of his fingers and she sighed in relief. 

Asch wondered what she could do while she waited, lord Fordring asked her to look after him, but what could she do?

Looking around the scant room she saw a clay bowl, one dusty and old. Asch perked, she knew what she could do. 

Gathering her skirts and hurried to the bowl, she could find fresh snow and clean the dirt from his face and hair. Guards watched her with curious eyes as she jabbed the bowl into a mound of snow, they tilt their head when she scurries passed them with a soft smile. 

 

Koltira hasn’t moved once in the time she was gone, not even as she sat and waited for the ice to melt. 

Asch wrung the cloth between her hands and finally touched his face with gentle pressure, rubbing his high cheeks clean of lingering dirt and grime. Slowly she unconverted a pale white face, one that was hidden by grease and filth. Asch coos as his nose twitch’s, smiling as he huffed in his sleep. 

 

Asch turns to wring the dirt from the cloth and in mere seconds of doing so Koltira lurches up, gasping for breath like it was his first. Asch jolts, surprised as he doubles over, clutching his chest gaspin for air and clawing at the sheets.

“My lord- my lord its alright!” Asch hurriedly squeaks, heart pounding in her chest like a drum being beaten to a tune. Koltira looks at her with eyes still ablaze with lichfire, faintly she can see the man he once was in those dangerous eyes. 

“Where- where are we?” Asch nudges him to lean back into the pillows, running the cloth over his forehead “still in the tournament grounds. You were only asleep for an hour” Asch watched as his shoulders slumped from their drawn and tense position. For a moment he says nothing, eyes glaring off at nothing in thought “I... remember.” Tirion wished to speak with him. Koltira wanted answers likely as much as Tirion wanted information. 

 

Asch was very upset but Koltira waved it off and left with her on his heels, worrying over his health. Of course, he was dead. So his health didn’t matter- but Koltira liked the fretting. 

“Find me lord Fordring.” He commands the guards, waiting at the grandest tent of them all, hoping that it was Tirion’s. Another pair of guards ushered him inside with a jerk of their head, leading him to the command table, where Tirion Fordring was slouched over frowning, while to his right was the high king of the Alliance himself, Varian Wrynn.

“Lord Fordring.” Koltira addresses with respect, still standing head held high, he would bow to no man again. Not even the man who freed him from his shackles. Both humans reguard him with interest, the clook toward Asch, who makes a soft, intimidated sound behind him. 

Koltira reaches back, pressing his hand against her stomach. Without seeing Koltira knows she shifted behind him, because the human king smirks while Tirion doesn’t seem phase. Koltira wasn’t sure what unnerved him more of the two expressions. 

 

“There are pressing issues Deathweaver.” Tirion begins, forgoing his business with the king apparently. Tirion rounds the table, “the knights of the Ebon blade have been formed under the rule of Highlord Darion Mograine” Koltira narrows his eyes of course Darion would be so pompous. For all the time they have known each other, though little, Koltira knew Darion to be quiet, commanding and all together annoying. 

“What of it?” Koltira tilts his head, he could wait until he asks his questions. “What are you going to do? You have no business here and your decision will affect another.” Koltira looks over his shoulder, Asch was already staring up at him with wide, concerned eyes. 

“You had other questions.” Koltira decided not to answer yet. “Your... Partner answered everything we wished too know.” The high king says with a smug look about him. “What did you ask?” Koltira wasn’t upset with her. These humans took advantage of her soft disposition and he found himself infuriated at that. 

Tirion smiles softly, “do not be alarmed.” Koltira was and would stay that way until his quiestions were answered. “All we asked was where she came from and how she was treated.” Koltira frowns “I see.” Tirion raises his brow, now for his answers. 

“I suppose I will leave for the Ebon blade tonight. And...” he glances toward Asch again, “since the high king of the Alliance is here you will assure me that she is returned home safely.” Varian begin to speak, but was interrupted when Asch grabbed hold of Koltira “no! I wish to go with you- please!” Everyone around him was stunned for a moment, but then the king snorts indignantly “I suppose that’s final then.” 

 

Tirion nods once, amusement on his face “horses and provisions we’ll be acquired for your journey tonight.”

 

Koltira waited until they were in the privacy of the borrowed room before he snapped, unintentionally of course “what are you thinking?!” It was not safe for her to go with him, too stay with him.

“I-I wanted-“ her eyes were filling with tears, Koltira suddenly felt terrible “Asch this isn’t a good idea.” Asch’s shoulders were pressed against ears, fingers stressing her dress “you... were you lying?” Koltira frowns, “what-? About what?” 

“W-when you said- that- that you... care for me?” Koltira blinks, utterly confused before he remembered the moment he awoke in the dungeon and they held a knife to her throat. 

Asch looks up at him, eyes running down her cheeks “Asch...” is all he mutters, chocked. 

“I... I do...” he says defeated, Asch’s lip quivers and her eyes grow big and hopeful “then- then please let me stay w-with you!” 

 

Koltira stares, frozen on the spot and for the first time in his long life. 

Extremely unsure of himself.


	108. Koltira dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koltira Deathweaver/original female elf 
> 
> We reached over 200 kudos! Thank you so much!

Koltira watches Asch round the horse given to her, frowning as she flintched as it moved. “Do you know how to ride?” Asch jolts at his question, shoulders drawn up “n-not by myself...” Koltira glares flatly “you are a noble lady then?” He knew it, of course she was. 

 

“My father is... an advisor to Vereesa Windrunner.” Koltira swallows, her father was an important man “why didn’t you tell me this sooner?! I must return you to him!” If her father- gods if Vereesa found out a lowly horde deathknight had Eli Featherwilds daughter Koltira would beg for his second death.

 

“No!” She squeaks, Koltira gapes “Asch your father must be looking for you- why won’t you return to him?!” Something bloomed across her face, either embarrassment or shame he wasn’t sure “my mother... died giving birth- my father remarried and his wife... she’s the reason I was... captured.” 

 

Koltira glared at her, “continue.” 

 

Asch hesitates, shes upset but Koltira resisted the urge to comfort her. “She told me to meet with her by the outskirts of the city when the attack came- I tired to look for her thinking she was in danger-“ 

 

“But she was no where to be found?” Asch nods at his conclusion. Koltira has heard this story before, stepmother getting rid of the daughter so there wasn’t anyone to stand in the way of her children and their inheritance. 

 

 

“All the more reason to return you-“ “no! She’ll do it again- won’t she?” Asch approaches him, pulling his hands in hers and desperately squeezing them with all she had “don’t send me away- please!”

 

Koltira heaves a sigh, “you’re going to need to learn to ride by yourself.”

 

 

 

Koltira sighs into Asch’s hair, rolling his eyes as he listens to her hum happily and hold his hand against her lap “how is it a noble lady doesn’t know how to ride a horse?” Her horse was behind them, holding most of the provisions on his back “I do!” She protests, and he snorts “I... I know how to ride hawks.” Koltira grunts “when I have time I will teach you.” Despite enjoying how close she was it wasn’t practical to continue in like this. 

 

Asch squeezes his hand, he can hear the smile as she speaks “I’m excited then!” After a moment she says “when do you think we’ll get to the Ebon blade?” Koltira muses, they would have to take a longer route just to avoid Icecrown and the army around it but...

 

“Three days- if the weather favours. Five if not” Koltira knew many hidden nooks and hiding spots that would keep them safe and the food in their bags wouldn’t spoil until well passed their journey’s conclusion.

 

“Are you cold?” Tirion provided furs and blankets, more for her benefit than his. “No- not yet at least” Asch had thicker skirts on, also a gift from the highlord as well as a thick coat that smelt like rose water “it’ll get colder as the day draws.” Asch hums, “you’ll keep me warm.” Koltira chokes on a laugh, if blood could rush to his face he knew it would. 

 

Koltira decided to let his horse rest after the sun begun to fade behind the mountains of Icecrown. The vanguard of Arthas’ army could be seen leaving the mouth of the gates, ready to make their rounds and conquer some piece of forsaken land. Koltira leads his horse up a snow mound toward a cave that cut into the icy side of a clif. 

 

“Here?” Asch calls with a yawn, Koltira nods. The gap was wide enough for both horses to fit through, but secret enough they wouldn’t be found by flying patrols or ground. Koltira knew it was too high for any footmen to bother. 

 

“Let me help!” Asch says, grabbing the tent roll off the horses back. Koltira blinks, “do you know how to use that?” She hugs the toll to her chest, pouting “no- I can help with the bed though!” As she drops it Koltira freezes, bed?

 

Bed. One bed. 

 

Even though they didn’t have too. 

 

“It’s so soft!” She draws him out of his stupor, holding a massive pelt of some white animal- Koltira couldn't guess the kind but Asch had it pressed to her cheeks and looked comfortable 

 

“Come on! Help me!” Koltira tripped on his feet trying to set up the tent. 

 

 

They didn’t need it, but Koltira figured he should learn now to build the tent when it came time there wasn’t a cave to stash away in. 

 

It was large enough for two people and their bags the horses had begun to settle and sleep after they were fed and Asch went about fixing their bed while Koltira day on a wet rock and assessed his strange situation. 

 

Asch couldn’t go home because her stepmother was jealous, he had to go to the Ebon Blade. There was no place in the world for his kind but there. Was it truly a good idea to bring her there? Tirion said they had their humanity back, morals, right and wrong.

 

What they at leaset believe was right and wrong.

 

What if they thought abusing Asch was right? Koltira couldn't be with her all the time, the Ebon blade would give him duties just as Arthas had and Asch would have to stay behind. His worries were halted when he heard a triumphant squeal erupt from behind the tent flap and watched as she sprung from out of it happy and flush with colour “finished!” Koltira manages to smile, finding that her happiness made him happy.

 

“Did you eat?” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

Koltira looks outside of the caves now small entrance, seeing only darkness beyond, “time to sleep?” Koltira finally hums, toying with the release on his gaunlets. Asch sits pleasantly on the bed she made, waiting for him to remove his armour. Koltira decided to open his mouth, “why do you want me in your bed?” He didn’t mean for it to come out that way and his mouth shut so fast his teeth rattled behind his lips. 

 

“Because it’s yours” Koltira cannot contain his shock, she laughs- nervously crawling out of the tent “it- it’s not!” He protests, nervous for the first time in ages, Asch sweetly smiles at him, blush evident on her face “I only want to share it with you,” she takes his hands from him, pulling him to the bed, Koltira has no willpower to stop her. 

 

They topple into the bed, the fur feels soft against his bare skin, Asch giggles, pushing his hair away from his face. Koltira looks at her, “Asch...”

 

Her giggles pause and Koltira leans forward, pressing his weight on his arms, Asch eases up to reach him and finally their lips meet in a soft, nervous kiss. 

 

Koltira barely remembers any women he kissed,when he was young and his brother was alive he was a bad influence, despite being younger and talked Koltira into going with him to whore houses, those girls he never kissed. There was a girl, when he was a ranger she was pretty and she kissed him under some tree in eversong woods. 

 

But until now nothing struck him harder, nothing seemed so clear then the body beneath his, accepting his affection with open interest. 

 

Koltira parts with a little huff, never in his life was he scared or nervous, not when he died not when he was born into undeath- now this elf- this... this little girl! Was causing him great stress.

 

Koltira found he liked this kind of stress... 

 

 

Asch yawns gently, catching his attention “we should rest,” he says, disappointing her apparently, causing a pout to fall on her face. Koltira glares wintout malice and kisses her again, appeasing her. 

 

“Alright I suppose,” she sighs, pulling him into her. Koltira grows stiff and Asch  huffs “I know you died but you don’t have to act like a corpse.” This makes him laugh unexpectedly, Asch hums, nuzzling into his skin. Koltira relaxes, wrapping his arm around her more comfortably.  


	109. Mal/Xavius dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfurion Stormrage/Original female elf

Waking up was slow and lethargic, Malfurion stretched, listening to the pop pop pop of his bones and sighing in content as he melted back in the sheets, Asch jostled against his chest and awoke once he finished moving “mhm,” she mutters, rubbing her eyes, Malfurion runs his hand down her naked back, “good mornin’” He slurs, voice full of gravel and sleep. Asch moans softly, pulling at his shoulders to hick higher into his body, Malfurion inhales, “you smell very good” Malfurion rumbles, pulling her now and completely awake.

 

“Hm- mhm... Mal-“ the Druid purrs loudly, Asch giggles as he licks her skin, not unlike a great cat “stop that-“ she protests, albeit fondly, the sounds coming from his chest increase dramatically “ugh- Mal- I'm sticky,” Asch huffs, squirming as his tongue licks above her breasts “I suppose you would like a bath instead of my tongue?” Asch shivers, cooing “yes please.” 

 

Malfurion refuses to let her down until they got to the bathroom. 

 

It had been years since he felt this at peace, Asch sat in his lap as they waited for the water to fill out and held a phial of green liquid soap. Gently turning the taps off Malfurion lets her in first, admiring the way her skin looked in the water before getting in himself. 

 

The bath was larger then most and fit them both comfortably, Malfurion watches her sink under the surface, drenching her hair. Asch gasps coming back up, smiling softly and face pink from the steam. Malfurion chuckles, watching her shimmy closer “thank you,” she says and Malfurion knows it wasn’t because of the bath. 

 

Malfurion has every intention of speaking, but he lost his will for words as Asch climbed into his lap, kissing his jaw “I-“ is all he manages as her delicate hand palms his cock, jerking it with a devilish expression. Malfurion tries to touch her, but her other hand presses his away, shaking her head “you are mine,” she mutters in his ear, Malfurion was completely at her mercy. 

 

“A-Asch-“ he struggles to say, hips bucking pathetically into her hand, Asch manhandles  his arms out of the way, forcing them to lay on the edge of the tub while she works, climbing higher in his lap while holding his cock at attention. Malfurion kisses her as she sinks onto his cock, moaning throatily as the wet heat surrounds him “don’t knot o-okay?” Asch shutters, rocking into him “d-don’t wa-wanna be stuck in... in the t-tub-!” Malfurion chuckles, a gargled deep sound “I’ll carry you darling.”

 

“You’re too pretty not too knot,” He rumbles, moving his arms around her and overpowering her attempt at control.

 

“Is she?!” Malfurion jerks, water sloshing over the side, from the open door stood Tyrande, furious and cheeks full of tears. It was the first he’d ever seen her cry. 

 

“Tyrande- wait! Tyrande!” Asch had scrambled off his lap and Malfurion barely managed not to slip on the soaking puddle he made while trying to leap from the tub.

 

“Tyrande-! Stop!” Malfurion wails, grabbing the tower around his waist “you disgusting beast!” She snarls loudly, angry. Malfurion felt his heart sink further “Tyrande please!” Her face is consumed with fury “you have no control! Am I so easily forgotten by you? All because she let you kn-knot-! Like an animal!” 

 

Malfurion sheethes now, unbelieving of what he hears “an animal?!” Tyrande crosses her arms, “it isn’t natural Malfurion!” 

 

“I’m a Druid Tyrande! It’s the most natural thing in the world!” Now he was yelling, her face screws up and Malfurion is so disappointed. “Is that why? It disgusts you?” He couldn’t help but feel pain when she didn’t answer him. “It’s apart of me Tyrande- it’s been apart of me since before we were in love! Do you mean to- to say...” he trails off. “All this time?” He didn’t want to hear her say it, because he already knew the answer. 

 

 

“What did you come here for Tyrande? Why have you sought me out? Was it to apologize? Finalize our divorce? What?” Malfurion was becoming annoyed with her making this all his fault, blaming him while she stands there admitting by omission she couldn’t stand the most intimate part of his being. 

 

“I came to see if you’d reconsider.” Reconsider...? Reconsider what? 

 

Oh. 

 

“I’m not asking her to abort our child Tyrande.” His old love flintches at his words “do not ask me again.” 

 

 

Tyrande’s lip twitches in a snarl “then I have nothing more to say to you. Goodbye Malfurion.” 

 

Malfurion sighs, nodding curtly. 

 

He does not say anything as he turns around and returns to the home. He finds Asch still wet and sitting on the top of the staircase “are you alright?” She asks and Malfurion can’t believe how light his heart felt “yes, everything is fine Asch. Now- shall we salvage the rest of our day?” 

 

Asch is hesitant, staring at him “Malfurion...” he shakes his head, tutting “no don’t...” he begs softly, going to her “Malfurion she’s... she’s your wife.” Malfurion kneels, clutching her knees in his hands “she isn’t. Not any longer.”

 

“You still love her you should be with her.”

 

“I could love more then one person Asch.” At this she jolts, eyes going wide “I could love you.” 

 

Malfurion’s throat bobs, nervous energy swirling in his belly “c-could you love me?” 

 

“I already do.” Malfurion barely heard it. 

 

 

 

“Asch?” Her head shoots up “yes?” He smiles at her “will you help me make this place a home again?”

 

“Please!” 

 

 

 

 

 


	110. Illidan dabbles 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> So this was written right before the burning of the tree- which I will write about to because I am UPSET. So expect that soonish lol

Illidan awoke slowly, aches in places he forgot he could ache, tired despite sleeping a full night and so at peace that it felt wrong. 

 

Illidan squints, dust and tiny white feathers float in the air aimlessly, than he remembered the ruin state their bed was in. At first he remembered nothing of the night he allowed his demon dominion, then slowly his memories came back in a dream, everything said, everything done. 

 

Illidan heaves a breath, blinking up at the darkness of their room, it had to be early- or maybe it was late. There was no way of knowing, Argus has no sun and no way to tell time. Illidan remembers his hunters conferring with a bronze drake and a mage, in due time they would have some semblance of days and months, but Illidan wasn’t eager as they were for it. 

 

Of course he remembers birthdays and special events, according to the Azeroth calendar, but even then some were wrong. If time managed to be different here all his children’s birthdays would be wrong. Illidan supposes so long as he doesn’t forgot that was what mattered. 

 

 

Illidan shifts, uncomfortable, his wings were crumpled underneath him, idly he wonders how it happened. Usually he would sleep on his side or stomach, recently Asch had taken to sleeping on his back between his wings, much to his enjoyment. Now she was laying on his chest, sleeping without a sound. 

 

Illidan wiggles his arms from under the torn blankets, grabbing Asch with little strength before moving her off. Druids slumber deeply and it would take significantly more to wake her. Illidan was grateful for that as he unfolded his wings with a mighty crack and hiss. 

 

Asch looked peaceful, save the bloody crusted scabs. 

 

Illidan reaches to caress her face, wondering not for the first time how he managed all he had, despite not deserving it. At the beginning he was cruel, unloving and uncaring, after he believed he would never see light again Illidan ached for Asch, praying to any god that would listen just for a glimpse. 

 

They fought before, about things Illidan knew were his fault, things that seemed so pointless now. Illidan was glad Asch refused to fight with him about anything, her ironwill kept him in check. 

 

Illidan considered for a moment what life would have been like if he married Tyrande, if her love was his and that he even wanted it anymore. Recently Malfurion and her disagreed on much, his brother told him they we’re constantly fighting without end. 

 

Illidan thinks they would have fought too. 

 

Asch shared many of his ideas, enough that they never clashed and those she didn’t challenged his thoughts.

 

Asch made him better in every way possible.

 

 

Illidan decides that trying to wake her was pointless and lays beside her, caressing what he could reach. 

 

There was no sound in the house, Malfurion must still have their children. It was a uneasy thought, but he would take care of them well. Edan was old enough he ventured off with Jace’s daughter, no doubt making bad decisions and exciting experiences. Illidan would likely hear the story once they came home. 

 

Kair was a little more sheltered and had no friends but her siblings, a little less adventurous then her elder brother. Although Illidan couldn’t say he was unhappy about that. Mortals flocked Edan because he was Illidan’s first born, thankfully Kair was left alone by those kinds of people.

 

Tadeas was still too young to be friendly with outsiders, in fact he often hid behind his sister or mother if someone who wasn’t family was near, someday he would grow out of it. Tadeas was just old enough to take an interest in his uncle and mothers craft and wish to learn all he could by bombarding his mother and uncle with questions. Malfurion was hardly annoyed.

 

Illidan was mildly, but adored the look on his toddlers face when his uncle turned into a great elk. 

 

Yllidis, heir final baby was a delight, a peaceful and overly quiet baby. He did not fuss or cry and he had such a curious look about him all the time that Illidan found utterly amusing. Unlike all his other babies, Yllidis barely made any noise at all, at first Illidan thought Yllidis chose to be silent, mute like some of his hunters, but over time Yllidis tired words and babbled like any baby, still Illidan knew he would grow to be soft spoken. 

 

 

Illidan was roses from his thoughts when a great crash and thundering boom came from outside their home, to his utter surprise Asch had been shocked awake and screamed as their bedroom shook from the impact. Asch jolted into his body, panicked and confused, Illidan himself marvelled at the suddenness of it all until he gained his wit and cooed softly at his frightened mate.

 

 

“I-Illidan?!” Asch sputters, shaking despite herself, Illidan looks over her shoulder, the window was dusty and clouded with dirt but he could see water vigorously falling down the glass.

 

It was storming outside. 

 

Asch’s soft hair tickles his jaw as she turns to look at the window, flintching in shock before gasping “it’s working!” She says with pure joy in her voice, “Argus is- it’s raining!” Asch sits up in his embrace, but still Illidan doesn’t let her go, watching as the rain overtakes the whole window.

 

“It’s wonderful!” Illidan knew it meant the world was healing. 

 

Asch deflates at little “we have to go out in it to get the kids... ah....” Illidan chuckles, reaching to kiss her shoulder, trying to avoid the welts his claws carved into her back “it’ll excite them. It’ll be the first they see rain.” Kair, Tadeas and Yllidis have never seen rain before. 

 

 

“Come, my brother must be at his limit.” 

 

 

 

 

Once they arrived at the temple Malfurion greeted them with Yllidis in his arms, Tadeas at his feet and Kair no where to be found. “Ada!” Tadeas squeaks, “nana!” Asch drops to the floor and engulfs Tadeas, kissing his face as he giggles. “How were they?” Malfurion smirks, “quiet, especially this one. I think he’s shy.” Yllidis blinks his wide dark eyes, watching Illidan curiously “oh?” Illidan coos, smiling warmly at his baby. Yllidis makes the softest noise and stretches out his arms, Illidan takes him from Malfurion, watching as he settles. 

 

 

“Thank you for looking after them!” Asch jumps up with Tadeas on her hip, smiling brightly. Malfurion hums, “it’s no trouble they were wonderful- are you staying?” Illidan nods, “just the night.” Malfurion nods, understanding “where is Kair?” 

 

“Likely with Tyrande. Let’s go find her and you can go home.” 

 

Kair was sitting by a pool, watching her aunt weave the light between her hands when Asch approached, quietly sneaking up on her and kissing the top of her head, gasping their beautiful girl twists, smiling growing “nana! Tadeas!” Illidan snorts as Asch passes her brother over, enjoying the delight on his face as she nuzzles his cheek “how are things?” 

 

“Your daughter has a talent for the light, Asch.” Tyrande looks proud, an almost longing look on her face as she pets Kair’s leg “that’s wonderful Kair! I’m so excited for you” from the side Illidan watching Malfurion approach without disturbing the girls, “Tadeas shows promise as a Druid, like his mother you know.” He begins, preening “this little one too- but only time will tell” Yllidis blinks as Malfurion rubs his chubby arm with a delicate finger. 

 

 

Illidan considers this with a silent tilt of his head, amused when Yllidis reaches for his broad horn “did you imagine this?” Mal says to his older brother, watching his wife and the children. Illidan understand his meaning “not for me. I thought it would be you.” Illidan  thought about his family many times, even Mal and Tyrande. He thought they would have a litter of children, not him. 

 

“Maybe still. Tyrande adored Yllidis.” Most everyone did. Illidan coos proudly at his son, the baby soaks the attention with drowsy eyes. Illidan rumbles, lulling his baby to sleep  “in time you’ll have babies of your own, it was more likely of you” Mal laughs, shaking his head “maybe we’ll start on that tonight.” For once Illidan doesn’t feel pain or anger at his words about Tyrande, instead joy “best do.” Is all he says and they both chuckle like the old days. 

 

 

A squeal draws their attention, watching Tadeas clap in delight as Asch licks his cheek, the brilliant colour of her fur shining. “Kitty!” Tadeas yells, so excited. Yllidis’ eyes draw open, watching as the massive cat plops on the floor, Tadeas buries his face in her fur, hugging her soft neck. “Would you like to see?” Illidan coos softly, Yllidis barely understands him, but mutters softly in response as if he did. 

 

Illidan approaches slowly, staring at the calm brilliant white eyes of his wife watching him. Illidan kneels, placing the baby against her furry belly, for a moment Yllidis doesn’t know what to do, he looks up at his father, then the wide face of his mother. The little hands grope and pull at her fur, Asch pokes her nose into his head, purring softly as he settles into her. 

 

 

Illidan rumbles, petting his back gently as he falls asleep. 

 

Tyrande can’t contain herself as the babies begin to fall asleep, she coos and gasps, “oh Mal darling look at them, aren’t they precious.” 

 

“We should get them home.” Asch snorts softly, nodding her fluffy head before gently “Tadeas- up” Illidan whispers, Asch helps him into her back, licking his cheek gently. Asch opens her jaw, pulling Yllidis from her belly like a mother lion would her cubs and carries him in her mouth while Tadeas clings onto her back. 

 

Illidan chuckles gently, grabbing Yllidis from her and following along while Kair said her goodbyes.

 

The home they had in Darnassus seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as their family got bigger, Illidan laying on their bed and remembered it being larger. Although their bed at home was much, much larger. 

 

“I miss our bed,” Asch says, speaking his thoughts, Illidan smiles tiredly “one night Asch” she sighs, tying her hair away from her neck. Illidan observes her, certainly something he had done before, even what he saw shouldn’t have been a shock, but it was and it made him sit up. Asch raises her brows, “what?” 

 

“Come here,” he coos, staring at her middle, Asch approaches slowly, drifting in his open arms “Asch-“ “Illidan?” Her smile grows, because she knew what he saw.

 

“Yes?” Asch practically squeaks, bouncing on her heels, Illidan finds himself smiling, knuckles pressing on her flat stomach “Asch. There... there isn’t just one.” He felt her stop breathing, her heart beat sped up “how- how many?” 

 

Illidan pulls her into him, “twins Asch.” She’s jumping in his arms, giggling and kissing whatever her lips found “we’re having twins!” The glow beneath her was yellow, two orb shaped little twinkles “I can’t believe it took so long,” she laughs, “I wondered when it would happen!” Illidan was a twin and usually twins would father twins. Illidan rumbles, “I cant wait to see them” she coos, kissing him again. 

 

“Neither can I.”

 

 

Illidan’s ear twitched at the sound of the door opening downstairs, without worrying of waking Asch he slipped out of bed, his eldest was home and sneaking in. 

 

“Ada,” Edan calls softly, knowing his father’s steps. Illidan smiles as Edan silently eases the door closed behind him “aren’t you suppose to be with Atam?” Edan snorts, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms “I was- I’m going back I just wanted to tell you I was staying for a few more days, if that’s alright?” Illidan sees the love sick look in his burning eyes, “yes Edan, just be responsible.”

 

 

That caused him to cringe outwardly and laugh awkwardly “ada... really?” Illidan snorts, “it’s important little one, come here.” Edan is coaxed from his spot and sits with his father, wringing his as if he’s done something wrong. 

 

“Is this girl it?” Of course Illidan wasn’t going to make it easy for his eldest in the slightest.

 

Edan sucks in a breath, shaky and unsure, but he nods “I’d like to think so ada...” Illidan is proud, happy his son found not one but two people that accpected what he was. Jarod may have not been the one, but Atam. Illidan met her many times, she was lighthearted and seemed very good for his son, she tempered his bad ideas andnursed his mind in ways Illidan couldn’t, neither Asch. 

 

Atam was a good women and that is why Illidan would feel pain from this.

 

 

“Edan what did your mother tell you about your birth?” The question caught his son of guard, as if he expected something completely different. “Um- ugh not much? I never asked. She said I was born on Argus during the war with the Legion- before the Unmaker.” Illidan clears his throat, wishing he didn’t have to say anything at all, but does.

 

“You were born dead, Edan.” Edan blinks, shocked at his words, Illidan continues “your mother came with me because she refused to be left out of the fight for our world.” Edan leans toward his father, eyes wide but not daring to interrupt. “It was like any other day, we were at the den, hunters were busying themselves when it happened. Your mother called for me- the floor under her feet was drenched in vile fluid.” Illidan can still see the puddle beneath his mates feet, the pain in her face as she realized what was happening. 

 

“I called for the Paladin, Turalyon too keep your mother alive and she gave birth to you,” Illidan pauses, eyes straining and heart hurting “you weren’t breathing and your heart... you weren’t alive.” Edan was shaking, hands stressing in his lap. “I told Turalyon too save you- that I wasn’t going to accept anything less... I wasn’t going to tell your mother we’d lost you.” 

 

 

Illidan shakes his mighty head, “my point in all this is that if you’re sure Atam is what you want you must do everything you can for her, be responsible- know when something is dangerous Edan.”

 

Edan frowns, sad and confused “why did you have me then? If it was dangerous why did you have so many children ada?” This makes his father laugh “your mother and I had just gotten together and Khadgar was arranging a raid on the tomb- I didn’t allow her to come and she’s still angry with me for it.” Edan smiles softly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Illidan continues “when I returned she was pregnant with you and she wouldn't let me convince her otherwise.” Illidan reaches to ruffles his hair, “I am glad she didn’t.” 

 

Edan swats at his hand, smiling playfully as he fixed his messy hair “Edan your mother has been pregnant fourteen times” Edan flinches badly, “as you know you only have three siblings.” 

 

“Gods ada I didn’t-“ “you aren’t suppose too, your mother isn’t upset- many we didn’t know about until it happened. I am telling you now because it will happen many times to you, too Atam.” Edan weighs the words and for the first time Illidan can see a bit of Asch in Edan. His eyes, smouldering, black and voidless but they were Asch. 

 

 

“Your mother adores life, you know this. She loves you and your siblings with everything she has. It would be cruel of me not to allow her to have as many children as she desires.” Edan swallows, something unspoken pressing on his shoulders, Illidan could see it but wouldn’t ask.

 

“Did you know? How did you know? Everyone nana was...?” Illidan makes a vague noise “sometimes, I saw you, your brothers and sister. Some we lost- others... were not far along enough for my vision to see.” Illidan watches his sons face, his mouth twitches and his face becomes unreadable. “What... does it look like?” 

 

 

“A soft glow, you were green as was Kair, Yllidis was black, as you saw.” Illidan begins to wonder why Edan wished to know all of this now, but waits for his son to ask his questions “how early can you see it?” Illidan toys with it, he never really tired to find out exactly the moment his seed took and begun to create life, but he gives his best answer “a month maybe less- why...?” 

 

 

This time he saw the shame bloom brightly on is sons face and he could hide no longer “I may... have done something.” 

 

 

Illidan sits back “Edan did you...” Edan nods “it’s- I saw a... greenish colour and- and I remember... I don’t- I don’t...” his son is panicking now “hush little one- it’s alright. Does she know?” He shakes his head vehemently, terrified now that it was out in the open “it’s been days- she can’t know yet... I- ada I was careful I was...” 

 

“Edan. It’s alright-“ “ada it was an accident after all you said and-“ “Edan.” This quiets him. “I’m not upset with you- nana won’t be either.” He takes a breath, “we’re here little one. Always.”

 

Edan starts to cry. 

 

Illidan squeezes his knee “we have to tell your mother” Edan’s eyes begun to overflow “Edan she won’t be upset- come.” 

 

Illidan leads him up the stairs, rumbling quietly to try and calm his eldest “let me wake her.” Edan nods miserably. Illidan smiles softly at him. 

 

Asch was asleep on his side of the bed,  ruled slightly and breathing softly, Illidan approaches noisily, not quieting his footfalls in hopes it’ll wake his deep sleeping wife “Asch? Little elf?” He tries, leaning forward. Asch doesn’t stir, in fact she was basically motionless. 

 

Illidan tried a few more times to wake her gently before giving up and deciding to be a little cruel. Reaching over he pulls her ear between his finger, pintchjng it gently at first then squeezing it. It was a little trick he learnt with his brother long ago. 

 

 

Asch yips, eyes flying open in sudden pain “ow- Illidan!” She hisses, swatting at his hand, Illidan chuckles, but then his face falls “Asch-“ Asch sits up, “I don’t like that face...” Illidan glares at the floor “Edan... has done something.”

 

Asch looked alarmed but didn’t burst out with her thoughts, not doubt thinking he as hurt, Illidan was glad she just allowed him to explain “Edan thinks Atam is pregnant.” The breath she was holding expelled in his face and smelt like sunflowers, Illidan would have found it pleasant if not for the conversation. 

 

“How?” She asks with a level voice “he thinks he saw their life force within her “she doesn’t know yet then?” Illidan shakes his head, Asch muses a moment “okay. Let me talk to him.” 

 

Edan was a mess outside their door, wings fluttering and eyes draining, a wreck in all sense of the word “nana-?” The first thing Asch does is hug him tightly “everything is alright now Edan. I promise.” Illidan should have gotten her sooner. 

 

“Sweetheart are you sure of what you saw?” She asks, leading him into their bedroom and sitting him on the bed “almost nana- I.. I didn’t know what it was or if it’s-“ “that’s okay little one. Here’s what we’re going to do. Atam doesn’t know yet so we are going to wait for her to figure it out, okay?” Edan nods, confused by the plan “and you are going to be prepared for it. Atam is going to be scared and you need to help her.” 

 

 

Illidan leans against the door, pondering wether or not Asch was scared when she found out she was pregnant with Edan. Illidan wishes he was there. Maybe they wouldn’t have fought. A question for another time he supposes. 

 

“Nana is this... is this really okay? You aren’t mad...?” Asch coos, petting his hair “no we aren’t mad at you at all!” Asch kisses his forehead, pulling him into her breast and hugging him “no one is upset with you, if it’s true and Atam is pregnant we will do everything we can to help you my love.” Illidan approaches carefully, reaching and running his hand through Edan’s hair. 

 

Edan looks up at his father, and Illidan is so proud. 


	111. Mal/Xavius dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfurion Stormrage/Original female elf 
> 
> Ahh I wanted to make it longer but couldn’t figure out how so enjoy!

Malfurion’s return to Darnassus was more then uncomfortable, Tyrande made it as difficult as possible to find her, maybe it was revenge, maybe she wanted him to feel shame, whatever her plan she had succeeded. 

 

Going into the temple was a mistake, most if not all the nightelven people had heard and regarded him as an enemy now, some looked at him with pity and understanding, those he felt grateful for. 

 

Tyrande has left his things in neat little crates, a small kindness. Where he found them however was not. Instead of the temple, their home or any companions place she had left it with the druids under his rule. It was possible she wanted them to see Malfurion as she thought he looked, a betrayer- like his brother. 

 

But they looked at him as they always had, they had not spoken ill of him or cast any judging looks, only bowed their heads and showed him where his things were kept. 

 

The two leading him were utterly silent, dutiful in their task as they lead him into the storage room. A portal mage was waiting there, scowling and feel like the rest of his people. “One moment,” one of the druids said and dismissed her outside. The mage looked annoyed, but eager to leave.

 

Malfurion watches her leave, a curious brow drawn before the Druid spoke to him, head held up like an equal “it was right.” He says, “what you’ve done. There was no other way.” The one beside him nods, “we stand with you. All druids do.” Malfurion was struck, with affection, with pride. Mostly shock. 

 

“Thank... you” he can find no other words to say, they both smile at him, “will you need help?” Finally the other speaks, softer and unsure. Malfurion shakes his head “I will retrieve the mage.”

 

When the girl returns Malfurion wishes her to teleport his things to his new home, telling her its whereabouts and waiting, as if it was not obvious she was displeased by her face already ice begins to form around the cracks in the room, forming razor sharp icicles. The druids are uneasy and watching the walls, pointing their long weapons toward the growing shards.

 

“Your portal,” she hisses with no respect or care, waiting in front of the shimmer blue magic door, Malfurion eyes her before nodding carefully, thanking them all despite the anger the mage felt. Malfurion didn’t realize how cold the storage room was until he stepped out and into his front yard, he shivers lightly, breath fogging in front of him before disappearing like normal.

 

Scattered across the lawn were his things, some toppled over and other open and tossed. Malfurion glares, assuming this would happen. Beyond the mess the front door opens and Asch pokes out, blinking at the mess “I take it did not go well?” She says behind to help pick things up. Malfurion sighs, starting too as well “mostly. My druids still hold love for me. Not many else.” Where the Worgen stood Malfurion did not know, the My enjoyed the gossip but besides that he could not tell if they resented him or not. 

 

His druids held love for life, and hatred for Xavius. They must have known the truth behind it all as he did, if only the rest of his people could understand. 

 

“Ah...” he sighs, throwing things back into their upturned case “there is still much to be done.” Malfurion still needed to speak to Anduin, the Druids of the grove and his Shando. 

 

Cenarius would have the final decision that would impact the rest of Malfurion’s but if his Shando allowed him to continue his leadership over the druids then he would have to speak to Anduin and assure him while his marriage to Tyrande had failed that his support to the alliance had not, and thus pledge his fealty once more. 

 

Malfurion would also have to address the druids of the grove, while most were of different faction and held responsibilities elsewhere he would still have to establish his leadership again, despite nothing really changing. 

 

“It can wait for tomorrow,” Asch says, helpfully grabbing a box, it couldn’t really. The longer he left it undone the worse it would look- but Cenarius must already know and at least tonight he could speak with him.  Malfurion suppected his Shando wouldn’t shame him, wouldn’t be upset and Malfurion counted on that because he needed the support after the events of today. 

 

Despite not wanting too, Asch was making him feel better. The soft easy smile as she helped him put things away made him feel less burdened. “This is beautiful!” She gasps, in her outstretched arms was his grand cloak, one made purely of feathers and gold. Asch holds it with the utmost care and excitement, eyes shining as the plated gold shaped like feathers catch the light. 

 

“Ah a gift from Varian Wrynn.” It was a wedding gift, but he wouldn't tell her that. “What kind of feather is this?” She asks, carefully touching one with delicate fingers “Royal Gryphon- a half bird, half lion beast. Beautiful and loyal.” Asch awes at this, “I have never seen such a thing!” Malfurion chuckles, taking it from her and folding it neatly “when we go to Stormwind I will show you their hatchery, the babies are quite playful.” Asch claps excitedly, “I have never seen- what did you call them? Humans? Are they nice?” Malfurion makes a vague noise “most are. You will see many.”

 

Malfurion sometimes forgets she knew little of the outside world and it’s inhabitants, he knows they were recused by humans when Tyrande came for him but he hardly thinks she was looking anywhere but his neck. 

 

In his musings Malfurion had lost sight of Asch, looking for her Malfurion finds her bend over in one of the bigger crates, rummaging around and humming. Malfurion approaches, silent as a panther and slots right behind her, caging her with his arms, hands gripping each side of the crate.

 

“What have you found?” He purrs outright, watching her jump in shock and bump into him. Asch’s head swivels back to look at him,  large doe eyes stare up at him in fright, he can hear her heart pound. “Oh- oh just- just...” She sputters, train of thought lost. 

 

Malfurion coos, one hand now pulling up her pretty dress, exposing a pale purple thigh “just what...?” He asks, fingers finding her cunt, Asch tries to answer him as Malfurion plays with her slit, spreading it open with his fingers. “J-just... just- oh-“ his fingers swirl around her little bud and her legs shake. Malfurion’s other hand holds her up by her belly as her feet slip off the floor, hands uselessly grabbing for purchase on the crate. 

 

“Oh?” He parrots, mocking her, Asch is past listening to him however and Malfurion was fine with that, allowing his fingers to sink inside and please her as she twists in his grip. Malfurion doesn’t remember a time when he’s been so consumed with lust before, not even when he was first married or ever since. But now, now he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, the need to touch was too great and the noises. Elune. The noises coming out of her mouth were too much. 

 

“Please- please don’t- dont t-tease-“ she moans, begging outright, Malfurion leans over excitement pumping in his blood as he nips her ear “What do you want, Asch?” She shivers as arches at the sound of his purr “I... I- Mhm- Mal!” He strikes her walks slowly, cooing at her struggling “yes?” He knew he was being cruel, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“D-deeper-“ She blurts, face heating up while her ears drop in shame, Malfurion kissing her back, he wasn’t that cruel. “Oh.... ahh- ah!” He gives Asch what she wants, plugging his fingers so deep sge melts in his grip like a puddle. “I’ll- I’m- Mal!” Asch yelps, coming undone in his arms, Malfurion coaxing her pleasure, enjoying the feeling of her cunt squeezing his fingers. 

 

Malfurion pulls her up from the crate, helping her stand as he licked his wet fingers, rumbling happily at the taste. 

 

Malfurion hums around his fingers, watching Asch shake, ears still crestfallen. He tilts his head “what’s wrong pretty elf?” Did she not like it? No... she never rejected him before- was he too forward? 

 

“I-“ she chokes, Malfurion takes hold of her arms and spins her, “Asch? Was it too much?” She shakes her head vehemently, but that only made Malfurion more confused then he already was. “What’s wrong then?” A million thoughts were running through his head as Asch struggles to speak. 

 

“You... I- you never...” She fumbles, Asch squeezes her eyes shut “I’ve never done... done that to you...” Malfurion gapes, completely shocked- she was upset because she never... 

 

“Asch,” he purrs, completely shocking her “would you like to learn?” 

 

 

 

Tyrande always refused to put her mouth on Malfurion, before he thought it was because she believed it was dirty, now he knows it’s because of his knot, but Asch seemed right at home between his legs, face flushed red and ears cutely drooping while she fidgeted. “W-what do I... do?” She asks eagerly, excitement in her pretty eyes. 

 

Malfurion felt his chest swell, “sweet girl, let me show you.” Tyrande wouldn’t dare be put on her knees, she refused such degradation, but what Malfurion sees is power. 

 

Malfurion presses his thumb into her bottom lip, “would you like to use your hands or mouth?” Malfurion wouldn’t force her to do something she wouldn’t like, he knew while Tyrande didn’t like most things that most girl also didn’t like using their mouths for such a thing. 

 

Asch kisses his palm “I... I would like to do what you do- with- with my mouth” his heart clintches and his cock twitches. Malfurion reaches for himself, pulling his cock free and shimmy out of his clothes, Asch pushes them away, blinking up at him with more innocence than she should. 

 

 

Malfurion jerks his cock, staring at her pretty face, grunting softly as she places her hands on his thighs just watching. Asch opens his mouth, hesitantly pushing her head toward his lap. “That’s it hah...” he moans as her mouth closes around the head of his cock. Asch hums around his cock, looking up at him while trying to take more. 

 

“Elune...” he mutters, running his hand through her hair in praise, Asch swallows, taking a little more in her mouth. “C-careful-“ Malfurion groans, “d-don’t choke- oh....” Asch fidgets, thighs squeezing together, Malfurion hisses. She liked this. 

 

 

Asch takes his cock as far down her throat as she could, his knot begun to bulge and Asch reaches for it, fingers forming a ring to close around it. Malfurion thrusts into her mouth, yelping in pleasure “Asch- Asch oh- hah- I’ll- I’ll” Malfurion couldn’t control himself and finished down her throat. Asch pulls off of him, coughing as she tries to swallow. Malfurion pulls her up into his lap “I-I... Asch I’m sorry” she shakes her head, desperately trying to swallow “it- it’s al-alright-“ Malfurion cleans around her mouth with a cloth, kissing the side of her head “did I do- do good?” Malfurion groans hotly “yes pretty elf.” 

 

“Tastes funny,” she mutters drowsily, licking her lips. Malfurion smiles softly, kissing the side of her mouth “good funny?” He wouldn’t be upset if she said differently “yes!” Her throat was still a little croaky “let me take you to bed. We’ll leave all this for tomorrow.” Asch hums in confusion as he throws her over his shoulder “wh-what are you-“ “I’m going to bury my face between your legs until sunrise.”

 

Asch squeaks. 


	112. Alex/Krasus dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Krasus/Original female dragonkin
> 
> So sorry I haven’t updated!!! I’ve been really busy with school preping! 
> 
> Please enjoy this!

“Hello young one,” Alexstraza says happily, bending down slightly to eye the young dragon before her. 

 

“H-hello!” Asch squeaks, fidgeting. Alex smiles warmly, “your horns are beautiful, may I see them?” Asch tilts her head, embarrassed and flushed. Alex touches the points tenderly, humming in appreciation before standing straight again “what may I aid you in?” 

 

 

Asch fiddles with her fingers, gulping before reaching into the bag strung around her shoulder, from it she produces brilliantly coloured stone. Alex gasps, “you’ve chosen me? I am honoured little one.” Asch flames, watching the queen bend and pluck the stone, “I-I wanted... I-“ Alex pauses, still smiling “what did you want?” Her voice was so kind, her question curious. 

 

“K-korialstrasz...” Alex coos sweetly, “a-and you... m-my lady-“ her queen giggles happily, reaching out and stroking her cheek “who do you wish for your prime consort?” Asch gasps, beaming “you’ll have me?” Alex pulls her closer, smiling “of course we will, we love you.” Alex pets her soft pale hair, threading her fingers gently through the strands. 

 

“I w-want Korialstrasz- if that is-“ “it is wonderful,” Alex chirps, kissing her cheek, “come come, you wish to do it now yes?” Asch licks her lips, nodding quickly, “please my queen!” Alex laughs happily, pulling her closer, “my mate little one.” 

 

 

Asch shakily intakes, breathing out “my mate...” 

 

 

Korialstrasz was inside the temple, speaking with another red dragon when Alex and Asch approached. The usually stony face lit up with joy at seeing Alex “beloved,” he calls, smiling gently. The red dragon he was conversing with departs with and elegant and simple bow.

 

“My love,” Alex says, “I have wonderful news!” Korialstrasz quicks a neat brow, curious and amused by his mate. “Aschstraza wishes to become your mate!” Korialstrasz tilts his head, smiling softly at Alex’s excitement. “Does she?” He peers at the dragon attached to Alex’s hip, chuckling at the pink face and downcast eyes. 

 

“She wishes you be her prime consort,” Korialstrasz blinks, “I am... touched.” Alex beams, unable to contain her happiness. Korialstrasz lifts his hand, pulling Asch’s chin up from her chest, examining her pale face “it is an honour little one,” Asch opens her mouth, but no words come, Korialstrasz smiles “it is alright to be nervous, but there is no need little one- shall we?” Alex nudges her toward his direction, coaxing her into his open embrace. Asch halts, tries to stay still but Korialstrasz wraps his arms around her middle. 

 

 

Asch blushes badly as he nuzzles his nose onto her hair, behind her Alex coos, hands stroking her back. “To our chambers, my love?” The clever mage asks, already poised to create a portal. Alex nods, “she is far to little for the sky- and too shy.” Asch buried her face in the soft robes as he chuckles. 

 

 

The dragon queens chambers were beautiful and colourful, fabrics were green, red, yellow and blue- all of the flights colours. The bed was massive, meant for more than two and the bath was lavish and the water that flows from it drains off the side in a beautiful waterfall. 

 

Alex pets Asch’s back once more before kissing her cheek again, “I will return when you have bonded my love.” Asch nuzzles into her neck, Alex coos “our new mate, you are so perfect.” Korialstrasz purrs contently, playing with the fabric at Asch’s hips, pulling at it almost impatiently.

 

Alex places on final kiss on her prime consorts lips before departing, leaving Asch alone with the lord of the red flight. “Thank you,” he whispers to her softly, “for choosing us to be your mates- for choosing me to be your prime consort. I will do everything I can to protect you and our future children.” Asch swallows thickly, “thank y-you for... allowing me too at a-all” Korialstrasz tuts, waking backward with her to the bed, “allow you? We are pleased. You are the only other to want us for mates.” Asch looks up at him puzzled, Korialstrasz smiles, quickly explaining himself. 

 

“You will be the only mate Alexzstraza and I share besides each other, little one.” 

 

 

“O-oh...” Asch stutters, making Korialstrasz chuckles fondly, “do you like Dalaran Asch?” Korialstrasz turns them as the aplrochthe end of the bed, gently priding her into it as he shadows over her. “Oh- I... I have never left Dragonblight.” Korialstrasz hums in consideration “I will take you there. I will always have you by my side.” It was difficult to be away from Alex, but their duties were vastly different and it meant they spent ample time apart. Korialstrasz was delighted to become Asch’s prime consort because it meant he would never be without a mate. 


	113. Illidan dabbles 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage/Asch Stormrage 
> 
> So this is my characters reaction to the tree burning, mostly lol 
> 
> I haven’t beeen able to write much since my university is starting up but I’ll try and squeeze out a chapter a week- I know it’s not much but it’s something! So enjoy!

Illidan never understood how precious time was until this very moment. 

 

Wasting thousand of years meant nothing when you had nothing, but now- Standing in his home, shocked and speechless. 

 

He knew how easily it could be lost.

 

Asch- Asch his beloved, his reason for breath and his very conviction was on her knees, wailing into a void of her own making.

 

No. The Banshee Queen’s making.

 

Edan, his very image and essence was folded in silence, no tears fell from his eyes but the sorrow was plain upon his face. Asch was the only one who lived in Darnassus- really lived there. 

 

And now it was black dust and heaps of their dead people. 

 

Once shock faded from him, Illidan felt rage greater then anything he had felt in a long time. He was doomed to be here and his sacrifice- Asch’s sacrifice was once again, squabbled away because of something so petty as resources. War was now being waged on all fronts- not months after the Legion was extinguished because the witch was Warchief and the boy king had no choice. 

 

Edan- thank all the gods was in Stormwind when news broke, the tree up in flames while his son and Atam were visiting the markets. To think a simple errand saved his heir from certain death. 

 

Illidan curls his lip, slamming his fist into the counter top, shaking his wings while his children curled from his rage. First he said,

 

“This is not our war.” 

 

Edan looks up in utter shock- disbelief perhaps and maybe even rage, but he does not speak to challenge his father, only glances away in thought. Kair gasps, as if it was unspeakable “but father-“ “I will not argue!” Tadeas was far to young to dispute his father and all-together ignored him in favour of comforting his grieving mother, Yllidis was crying softly but made hardly a sound and knew nothing of what was happening around him. 

 

“But our people!” Kair tires again, now snarling and standing ridged, she was beautiful, so truly and purely. Illidan knew there was nothing quite like his daughter anywhere in any world and it pained him to do this.

 

“Our people are here!” He would not have this. He would not have Asch, Edan or Kairous die for something so pointless. “You were born here. Your life is here. I will not have you lose it.” His daughters eyes fill with tears, her heart seems to break within that very moment and she collapses to the floor with her mother, cupping her face into her hands. 

 

“I’ve got them,” Edan mutters suddenly, eyes dull and drawn, as if he was exhausted. Illidan watches his son take Yllidis from his mother, press a long, loving kiss to her temple and gather Tadeas up. It takes some doing but he manages to use his brute strength to pull Kair up from her knees. Without much else he stalks away to his room, no doubt to sooth the wounds so clear in Kair. 

 

Illidan knew he would have to apologize to his only daughter, that she would be very upset with him for a very long time- he only hopes she understands why some day.

 

“Asch?” His wife was slumped on her knees, her crying only soft whispers now. There was no fight in her as illdain pulled her up to his chest, only hallow eyes and pale skin. She was frail, weightless despite being half way into her pregnancy with their twins, both healthy and unaware of this latest tragedy. 

 

Illidan knew she would hear nothing of his comfort, but he still provided it as he set her down in their bed. Like Edan he would have to be a weight, silent to whatever abuse Asch could muster- screaming, cursing or crying. He would not let her go. Maybe she would have some- maybe none at all. 

 

What he wasn’t prepared for was- 

 

“You’re right.”

 

acceptance. 

 

Asch’s voice was hoarse and far away, like a frigid breeze, her eyes focused on nothing as the final word left her mouth. Right. 

 

Illidan never felt so wrong. 

 

“I am so sorry my love.” Illidan says, Asch’s eyes twinkle over and tears begin to fill her cheeks again anew. Illidan pulls her into his lap and she cries, hands on his chest in fists and head hung in defeat “the children...” she moans, “there were so many children-“ the tree was no war zone- it was not ready for siege or what followed. It housed the most precious parts of their people.

 

The women and children. 

 

Illidan closes his eyes, there was pain in his chest- pain because it could have been his children if they got what they wanted and lived there and even more from the countless lives lost. Edan told him what happened- but didn’t know why it happened. The Warchief wanted the tree that much was obvious- why she burnt it was a mystery that maybe would be solved, for now it was puzzling and painful. 

 

Malfurion would pay any price that much Illidan knew- so why kill so many useful bartering tools? Tyrande would trade her life if it meant the freedom of her people’s. Darnassus was far from the most prestigious trophy and it was surrounded by Alliance territory that Illidan last knew. The Banshee Queen might have known that she could not hold the city for long- instead she burnt it assuring no one could have it.  

 

Illidan shakes his head, deciding that it was hardly worth his time to wonder about the motives of a foolish women and her goals.

 

Instead he mourns the life lost and holds his wife while she cries, only hoping he can comfort her. 

 

 

The evening lost its colour to a black sky, the news had spread and much to Illidan’s surprise there was no fighting among his Illidari, not one incident between the elves. Illidan could waste time wondering why- but the only answer he came up with was that they did not want to. All those interested in going home, returning to their Horde and Alliance had. 

 

Illidan was grateful he supposed, he would have to leave and deal with it if there had been fighting. 

 

A sudden kiss was pressed to his throat and made Illidan flinch from thought, before he spoke Asch whispered in his chest “I’m tired,” and slid off his lap and into the covers. Illidan closes his eyes, sighing softly “I will see to Kair,” he tells her and leaves with another gentle kiss. Asch musters a smile.

 

 

Edan slumped over, almost drained of all life- he was tired and worried. Atam was with her father but promised to stop by before it became far to late. All things considered they were lucky. Lucky. 

 

Those children and mothers and priestess’ weren’t lucky. 

 

Maybe if he had been there he could have saved them- 

 

“Edan.” He didn’t realize the tears falling out of his eyes until his father’s voice came from behind him. “Ada...” Edan weakly calls, shouldering shaking in effort “is she alright?” Kair- no. Absolutely not. 

 

“She’s sleeping.” His father sighs, nodding his head, “Atam?” Edan felt his throat jump. “She’s... she’s okay.” 

 

He felt his father sit behind him. 

 

“You are my son.” He begins, “do you know what that means?” 

 

Edan rubs his eyes, sniffling softly “that I only belong here?” He feels his father’s knuckles brush between his folded wings, “no.” 

 

“It means when you are ready, you will become the lord of the Illidari. That your first born will and then on.” Air escapes his lungs and Edan cannot find the will to breathe, his father’s hand continues to pet his back. “Your place is here, just as your sisters and your mothers.” Edan knew that, he hated to hear it. But he knew. 

 

“What about uncle Mal? Aunt Tyrande?” The band pauses, but than continues “alive as I was told.” Illidan didn’t sound as though he believed it himself. 

 

“I met the king,” Edan blurts out, “he... thought I was... you.” Illidan has never met the boy king or his father. Heard of them yes. But never saw. “He thought I came to help- he... he looked so lost.” 

 

“This is his first war.” Illidan mutters, “he will be lost for some time.” Edan was lost, confused and scared. Except his son would come into his crown when Illidan believed him ready for it. 

 

“Ada?” His father hums, waiting. 

 

“Atam knows. I think she’s coming to tell me.” Edan knew about the baby before she had any idea or signs of it. Father pressed his fist into Edan’s spine “it’s going to be fine.” 

 

The first time since his father entered, Edan looks back, “I know, ada.”


	114. Volbin dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volbin Swiftmoon/Asch Cinnis (Original Male Night-Elf/Original Female Night-Elf)
> 
> Sorry I've been away! But I come with a new gift! My boyfriend and my RP Characters! (ooo exciting! cannon Asch lol)  
> I hope you enjoy these two because I plan on writing a lot for them!

   


The distant sound of birds chirping, leaves rustling and wind whistling filled the overly quiet forest of Suramar as Volbin walked the familiar path. Dead leaves crunched under his feet as he meandered along the gravel and stone path, admiring the sprouting flowers that grew along the road.

The sun was high in the sky, warming his beautiful mellow blue skin, Volbin’s soft, shoulder length teal hair shook in the breeze as he continued down the path. 

Volbin had taken to coming here as often as he could allow himself, no one but him and a few deer had ever taken these stone paths.

As he walks he looks at the trees, admiring their yellow and red leaves, watching the breeze knock them loose into the forest floor, until he comes up to an a rather colorful lump. Volbin blinks, staring at the odd pile of what seemed to be flowers and feathers covering the path, he had never seen them grow in this forest, not deep in the woods or sitting along the path. Bending down he pulled on from the pile, a pink rose without a cut to it’s stem. “Odd,” he thought, than suddenly something hit his head. It was soft and fell straight off, Volbin’s eyes dart to where it had rolled and to his surprise it was another rose. 

Perfect and full in every way, not a single petal loose or wilted. Volbin snatches it from the ground. It smelt beautiful up close and looked just as captivating. Volbin begin to lose himself in it's beauty until yet another one fell, but this time straight down. 

 

Finally, Volbin looks up, his golden yellow eyes widening at what he saw. 

 

Straight above him a was _girl_ \- or at least an overly large white dress.

The bell overflowed and just barely could Volbin could see pink bare feet, toes curled and dripping with blood. 

 

Volbin lurched to his feet, flower dropping from his hand, “Hello?!” He called without thinking. The dress jolted in the tree and a soft, but loud gasp came from the leaves. “Please help!” The girl called, both terror and relief in her oddly captivating voice. 

For a moment Volbin hesitates, frowning at the smooth white trunk, wondering just how he was suppose to get up. 

Seeing no other choice he channeled his power and transformed into a great owl and flew up to the thick branch the girl was stuck on. There was plenty of room for him to find his footing and see exactly _why_ she was stuck. As Volbin surveyed over the mess of dress he could see in the branches just above another lump of cloth, sheer and flimsy looking was wrapped and caught in the branches. Seeing no other option- besides carefully undoing the mess like untangling string, he says, “I’m going to cut you free.” The girl wiggles, but than stops, a worried sigh escaping her lips before she responded, “O-okay..” 

Volbin pulls a knife from his belt and heaves a sigh, grabbing an end he slices the fabric, careful not to cut her pale white hair. Cut by cut Volbin could see the tree losing hold and finally when he severed the last bit that held the girl together with the branches she was free. 

“Stay still,” he says, upon examining further he found her hands were bloody and cut, he assumes from _trying_ to break the sharp branches. Volbin’s clever hands found her middle and pulled her to him, “Don’t panic” he says, but feels her flinch in his grasp already. Volbin slides off the trunk and despite telling her, the girl lets a loud yelp free, bearing into him.

Volbin lets her go after a moment, “You are free... my... lady-“ He trails off, eyes wide as she turns to face him, sparkling white eyes hold happiness, relief and a great beauty. Her cheeks were flushed and covered purple by the ornate pattern of a leaf, around the edges were scratches, long healed but did not take away from her absolute beauty. 

The girl smiles at him, a full and happy one, despite not knowing her, he could tell it was genuine. “Thank you so very much!” The girl chirps, “I was stuck up there for an awful long time!” Her ears droop slightly, many earrings twinkling in the sun.

Volbin took a moment to look over her, the dress had over taken his space and spilled into his legs, but was soft to the touch and elegantly made. The bodice wrapped around her tightly and accented her thin and soft frame. Once his eyes reached her face again he finally found out where the flowers had been coming from. One, as if by magic bloomed from her hair, right under her ear and fell to the ground, than _another_ and _another_ \- even feathers fluttered to the ground, all seemingly coming from _her._

“I can’t thank you enough,” she says, bringing him out of his trance “is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?” Volbin swallows, mouth twitching in hesitation, watching as she dusted off her dress, leaving red stains. “You’re hurt,” Volbin says suddenly, fighting the urge to look at her wounds.

“It doesn’t hurt!” Already he can tell she’s lying. “ _It does_ , let me see.” The girl holds her hands closed before slowly extending them to him. Volbin couldn’t tell how badly they were hurt because of the blood and dirt caking her hands. Without a second thought he grabs hold of her and lifts her off her feet, securing his hands under her soft legs and back.

“Wait-“ she starts. “I know a river not far from here. Your hands need to be cleaned and dressed.” Volbin walked, seemingly oblivious he _never_ got permission.

The river wasn’t far from the path, it took a short walk- longer than it _usually took_ but Volbin had time. 

 

Gently, Volbin placed her on a rock, grabbing his cloak he ripped a large stripe and tore it in two, “let me see your feet” The girl pulled up her dress just enough to show her bloody feet, Volbin squints at the mess and drenches the cloth “tell me if it hurts.” First he wipes the cloth around her foot, “What’s your name?” Volbin decides to ask “Asch- what’s yours?” Asch jolts in pain but there’s still a smile in her face “Volbin.” 

The cuts on her feet were deep, the blood had slowed to a tickle “you must be curious” she says. It was an understatement.

“You were getting married,” that much he knew, the dress and the veil he cut out of the tree was telling enough. “No I wasn’t!” Asch insists, Volbin looks up at her, brow drawn and he gestures to her dress “well... I knew I wasn’t...” Asch plays with her hair as he wraps her feet “my father- he wanted me to get married... I- I didn’t” Volbin nods along to her words “and how did you end up in a tree, Asch?”

Asch laughs, a melodic, light sound “my brother taught me how to transform- but I...  I’m not good at flying. My wing was caught but when I changed back- well...” Volbin snorts, starting her hands, being gentle with her fingers. He wasn’t really paying attention to his work, rather watching her face grow sad “I’m not sure if I can go home anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” Volbin stares up at her, holding her hands in his tenderly. Asch looks anywhere but his face, eyes full of tears “my father is...” he watches her swallow, shutter and just as she was about to begin again the roar or barking and visions snarling can be heard.

Asch springs to her feet, Volbin scrambles to catch her “that’s- that’s-“ Asch clings to him, bloody wraps soaking into his arms “you have to go!” Volbin feels her trying to push him away, but it’s a completely wasted effort “we have to go.” He says oddly calm, Asch’s shiny eyes stare up at him, full of confusion and fright. Behind them both is hand plays a practiced spell, just as the portal opens Volbin hears the dogs and without a second thought, he pushes her back into it.

 

Arrows fling passed him, stabbing the ground, Volbin grunts, jerking forward as one hits his shoulder, he follows Asch and he can still hear the shouting even as he’s enveloped. 

 

 


	115. Volbin dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I’ve been so busy I wasn’t able to update this story in a timely manner! Please forgive me! I’ll try to do better!

Asch squeaks as she falls, than shivers at the frozen hill she now sits in. Harsh cold wind whipped at her face, causing all the warmth in her to vanish.

 

Suddenly Volbin stumbles out of the portal, gripping his shoulder, Asch gasps “They hit you! I’m so-“ Volbin snarls as he rips the arrow out, glaring at the barbed tip before breaking the wooden stem and tossing it in the snow. 

 

“I’m alright,” he insists, Asch can feel the tears on her cheeks freezing and resists the urge to cry, only because she knows they would crystallize before they left her eyes. “Here, let me help you,” He says, pulling her. Asch goes willingly- more than willingly, she was freezing and her dress was meant for summer weather. 

 

Her arms and the top of her chest was bare to the cold and Volbin was covered in fur and warm. 

 

Asch doesn’t bother asking where he was taking her, only watches the snow become dotted with both of their blood. 

 

Asch had seen more than her share of blood,  her life as a midwife- though short and painful for her, it made her accustom to blood. 

 

Asch doesn’t dare remove her face from the warmth of the fur attached to Volbin, knowing her face would freeze just as the rest of her was. Her toes were stiff and frozen, her back was hurt by the whipping wind and almost felt like she would pass out from the cold, that is until the sudden rush of warmth hit her.

 

Asch peaks out, looking around and seeing nothing but darkness, Asch couldn’t understand how Volbin knew where he was going, but sure enough he walked on and after a moment placed her on the hard floor, which Asch could tell was packed dirt or clay. 

 

Asch felt she cold seeping back into her and shivers violently, the blood from her hands had begun to trickle down her fingers, cold as rolled steel. Asch was almost blinded by the sudden light of the fire, immediately she rushes for it, uncaring of anything else. 

 

Volbin hesitates for a moment, watching Asch scramble to the great hearth in his empty hall, her lips were a sickly shade he didn’t recognize and her back was exposed and only now did he see it was bleeding down her dress too. 

 

Quickly he lights a few more braziers around the lit hearth an leaves the torch, “Asch?” He calls, watching her shake, she doesn’t respond but looks at him, face dirty but still beautiful. 

 

“Stay right there.” He knew she wouldn’t get very far, but he felt better when she nodded to his command.

 

Volbin goes to his storage, knowing there would be dressings there for her wounds. He himself prepared them- he was careless with himself but at least it forced him to learn a good trade. 

 

Volbin gathered towels, a pot and bandages, he found Asch curled in front of the fire, her dress would have looked beautiful, if not for all the slice marks it would have been beautiful. “Asch?” She was staring at her hands, the flames showed him that her arms were caked in blood. 

 

Volbin swallows, and places the pot full of water beside her, “Let me see.” 

 

First he starts with her face, cleaning the dust and dirt, revealing her pale cheeks “does it hurt?” He mutters, cleaning her arms, Asch shakes her head “n-no not really...” Volbin is careful cleaning her hands, the welts- no rips in her hands were draining blood, worse than her feet. Volbin shutters softly, taking another cloth and this time wrapping them tightly. 

 

They sit in silence as he cleans the other, making sure to wash all the dried blood away before leaning back and treating her feet. They were still cut in stripes but far better then what he saw of her hands and wraps them lightly. 

 

“Asch?” She looks at him. “Your back- I...” Volbin makes an awkward gesture and her face grows pink, but she nods without a word and turns, pulling her long hair over her shoulder, some small yellow flowers fall out of her hair and pool in her dress. Volbin takes a moment to admire them before draining another cloth and gently rubbing it along her back, the cuts here were no larger than cat scratches. 

 

Volbin watches them for a moment, waiting for them to well up with blood, when they didn’t he sighed gratefully. “Is there... a place I can sleep?” Asch asks in a whispered tone. Volbin blinks, distracted “y-yes...I... Yes there is.” 

 

Volbin rarely has guests- never- Volbin never had a guest before. Volbin presses his warm knuckles to her frozen back, Asch arches into him, her spine twists and her breath exhales harshly. Volbin frowns, “Stay here.” 

 

Volbin would have to give her some of his own blankets. He sighs. Being cold for a few nights wouldn’t kill him. 

 

It might kill her. 

 

Quickly he gathers most of the furs on his bed and goes down the hall, making up another room, it was dusty and unused- every corner had cobwebs. Volbin dumps the blankets, knowing even if he made the bed she would undo it in seconds. The last thing he did was light the small fireplace in the room before leaving.

 

 

“Asch?” He calls again. Asch peers up at him, eyes barely holding themselves open “Come here,” she goes willingly, winding her arms around his neck. The only thing that was heavy about her was the dress she wore. Volbin would have to find her something better before long- what that was he would worry about later. 

 

“I’ll change your bandages in the morning,” Volbin whispers softly, knowing she was barely paying attention. Asch nods, but he knows she had stopped listening to him long ago. 

 

 

Gently, he puts her on the bed and lets her be a moment, watching her sink into the fur, he lets himself smile when he realizes she had fallen asleep. 

 

 

 

 

Asch had awoken with a gasp, heart pounding and head burning. Asch gulps breath as she realizes it was just a nightmare. 

 

Pulling at the furs she feels her hands throb. They were bleeding through again, Asch hisses in pain, looking at the linen stained with deep red. 

 

Inside there was no window to tell whether or not how late or early it was, but Asch gets up anyway, standing on wobbly feet and leaves. There was no light anywhere in the hall, but she walked, hoping she would find something. It took her to the very end until she saw the faintest light shining from under a heavy wooden dark door, barely open.

 

Asch knocks, watching it hardly move from the pressure, a grunt came from behind it and Asch, for a moment thinks she has disturbed him, but upon opening the door a bit more, using all her strength, Asch realizes Volbin was very awake.

 

The other Druid looks up at her, hands bloody and face twisted in frustration, suddenly Asch remembers he was hurt. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He says, Asch thinks it was the oddest thing he could have said in that moment, because all she can ask is, “Are you alright?”

 

Volbin flexes his injured shoulder, grimacing but still managing a tight smile. “Of... course,” Asch frowns, “let me see.” His clothes were discarded haphazardly around his feet, making his lush blue skin shine with a hue of beautiful orange. It almost looked like a sunset- Asch swallows, and shakes her head. 

 

Volbin sighs, but twists his upper body so she can see, wincing when she gasped in pain. Asch snatches the bloody wet cloth from his hands and starts cleaning his shoulder. “You should be sleeping.” Asch hears him scold, an almost fond tone in his voice. Asch smiles, “I was.” 

 

Volbin grunts when Asch brushes over his wound, it was no bigger then the tip of her finger, but it was bleeding a lot. “Here-“ he hands her long stripes of bandages, Asch begins wrapping.

 

“How do you know what to do?” Volbin mutters, watching his floor become littered in flowers. “I was training as a midwife- we learn how to care for soldiers first...” her hands stops for a moment, perhaps remembering something terrible before continuing with a gentle shake of her head.

 

“Now you are a Druid- why?” It was very uncommon even today for women to become Druids- even more uncommon for Asch considering she was in an arranged marriage to begin with. 

 

Asch laughs and it fills his room, “I liked being a midwife- bringing little ones into the world... but than it became painful...” Volbin ponders her words. Watching women become mothers was a beautiful thing indeed, but watching it forever- without children of your own. 

 

Volbin can’t imagine a more wretched pain. 

 

“My brother loved me enough to teach me what he knew- I’m... not very good yet but I want to get better!” Volbin laughs softly at the pride in her voice, “There!” Asch cheers, tying the ends together “Don’t sleep on it!”

 

Gently, Volbin flexes his shoulder, testing the binding, it was tight but not restricting. Asch did a fine job. “Thank you,” Asch hums, smiling brightly “Still it’s late.” Her ears crest a little at his scolding “Do you need help back?” Before he cane finish she’s already shaking her head “No no- I won’t trouble you!” It wasn’t trouble- but he knew she would argue it was. 

 

“Goodnight Volbin!” Volbin inhales sharply, “goodnight Asch.”

 

He watches her leave, flowers falling behind her.


	116. Traumatize dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronze Dragon/high elf 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m really sorry everyone, I’ve been neglecting this- I’ve been swamped with school and I’m a little stressed out overall.
> 
> I can’t promise I’ll have regular updates to this but I can promise that I’m not dumping it.

The bar was full and smelt like cheap beer, all around were undesirable people, in the darkest corner sat the most undesired. 

 

 

No dared to look at him more than once, but he was an Impressive sight to behold. Under the candle light you could easily tell he was not of the mortal realm, the soft shimmer of golden scales caught the light and told anyone who looked that he was a bronze dragon.

 

But those who did dare look, could see the molton orange of his eyes and the barely pin sized black slit that served his vision. 

 

 

The bronze drake waits there, eyes watching all of the patrons, uninterested until the door eased open and his guest walked though. It was a women, someone who bought his audience, she walked timidly through, obvious she was not used to such a place. Traumatize narrows his eyes, a dangerous smile stretching over his handsome face. 

 

She looks around for a moment, searching for him and when she found him she jumped, then scurried toward him like a mouse “y-you- you’re t-the dr-dragon assassin...?” Traumatize tilts his head, brows drawn up, “what do you think?” His voice was like polished marble and made her shake in fear. 

 

“Y-you have- you have horns-“ Traumatize rolls his eyes, a dull expression overtaking his face “I know. Stop wasting my time.” She paid him to hear her contract, not to talk of his apperence. “S-sorry-“ Traumatize snatches the envelope she carried in with her and glares “is this it?” Usually his fees were paid in full, but this was a special case, apparently. 

 

First he would be paid for the contract, then when he brought back the proof, but this one was more complicated than his normal ones. Traumatize wouldn’t have accepted, but the payout was outrageous. 

 

“Y-yes-“ “tell me about this ‘special issue then?” The girl refused to say anything before meeting him, “I-“ she starts then stops, wringing her hands “m-my sister...” Traumatize sighs, now bored “killing family isn’t special girl-“ “no-!” She squeaks “not- not kill! Never- save her- I...” she huffs “My father sent her to be married off to a man she doesn’t love.” Traumatize groans “I don’t save people. I kill them.”

 

 

Traumatize sighs, flicking his head back “please just- please listen!” Traumatize glares at her, eyes smouldering “speak quickly.” 

 

“I want you to bring her home and kill her fiancé.” She squeaks in a hurry “her name is-“ “I don’t need her name.” He stands, surprising her “so- so you’ll-“ “where would you have her returned?” Traumatize hates the happy look on her face. 

 

“At my home in-“ “I don’t care. I will be there with your sister in under a week.” 

 

 

Before Traumatize agrees to any contract he learned every little secret about his employer. The sisters name was Genevieve Firedawn, they shared the last name and before this both lived at their fathers mansion- that was until the younger sister Asch Firedawn was sold off to a noble Sin’dori who goes by the name of Altair Umbra. The man was wealthy- oddly attached to the other faction- odd because the Firedawn family was the other. One Alliance girl and Horde man.

 

The family Firedawn were highelves, the most likely scenario in Traumatize’s mind was their father missed his lavish lifestyle and decided to barter with his daughters, giving them like broodmares- well. The one. Genevieve was barren and could have no children.

 

From a photo he had uncovered in his search Traumatize knew she was beautiful, pale and young. Ideal for a noble lord. 

 

 

Traumatize runs a hand over his face, leaving the bar into the light where everyone around suddenly looked at him. He glares, mortals were infuriating. Tramuatize lived in Stormwind for years now, everyone knew of the Bronze dragon- because he was not hiding. 

 

He breathes, silent but smoke raises from his mouth, Traumatize seethes quietly, agitated- mostly because it was obvious to any who looked. And everyone was looking.

 

 

Traumatize snorts harshly, dispersing the smoke from his face as she trudged through Stormwind. 

 


End file.
